Valiente
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hidan tomó el castillo del padre de Hinata, buscando la caja del príncipe Nagato. Las hermanas Hyūga se separan en esa trágica noche y la menor queda en manos de Hidan. Cuando vuelve de la casa de su tío se entera que el malvado barón tiene encerrado un niño escosés. Hinata decide salvarlo y llevarlo con su familia y le pide ayuda a el protector del chico.Naruto Uzumaki, un Laird.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertence. Es una adaptación.**

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra, bajo el reinado de Ricardo 1_

Las desgracias siempre llegan de noche.

La madre de Hinata murió durante las oscuras horas de la noche, luchando por traer al mundo una nueva vida. Su joven y aturdida criada, ansiosa por ser la primera en comunicar la triste noticia, despertó a las dos pequeñas para informarles que su querida madre había muerto.

Dos noches más tarde, otra vez fueron arrancadas de su sueño para enterarse de que su hermano recién nacido, Hiashi, así bautizado en honor a su padre, también había fallecido. Su frágil cuerpecito no había sido capaz de soportar el duro esfuerzo de haber nacido con dos meses de antelación.

Hinata temía a la oscuridad. Esperó hasta que la criada hubo abandonado su dormitorio para deslizarse boca abajo desde su gran cama hasta el frío suelo de piedra. Descalza, corrió hasta el pasadizo prohibido, un corredor secreto que conducía a la habitación de su hermana, y a los empinados escalones que descendían a los túneles situados debajo de las cocinas. Se escurrió por el costado del arcón que su papá había colocado frente a la angosta puerta, para evitar que por allí fueran y vinieran continuamente sus hijas. Les había advertido hasta la saciedad que se trataba de un pasaje secreto sólo para ser utilizado en las más extremas circunstancias, y ciertamente no para jugar. Ni sus más fieles sirvientes conocían la existencia de los corredores que comunicaban tres de los dormitorios, y estaba decidido a que las cosas siguieran así. También le preocupaba mucho el que sus hijas se pudieran caer por los escalones y romperse sus bonitos cuellos, y solía amenazarlas con una buena tunda en el trasero si alguna vez las pescaba allí. Era peligroso y estaba prohibido.

Pero aquella terrible noche de pérdida y pesar, a Hinata no le importaba la posibilidad de meterse en líos. Estaba asustada, y siempre que se sentía así, corría a su hermana mayor, Hanabi, en busca de consuelo. Hinata abrió la puerta apenas una rendija, gritó llamando a Hanabi y aguardó a que viniera por ella. Su hermana se asomó, le aferró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego, ambas treparon a la cama de Hanabi. Las pequeñas se abrazaron bajo las pesadas mantas, llorando, mientras los atormentados lamentos de angustia y desolación de su padre resonaban por los desiertos salones. Oyeron cómo gritaba el nombre de su madre una y otra vez. La muerte había entrado en su pacífico hogar, llenándolo de congoja.

La familia no tuvo el tiempo necesario para recuperarse, porque los monstruos de la noche acechaban para convertirlos en sus víctimas. A altas horas de la madrugada, los infieles invadieron su casa, y la familia de Hinata quedó destruida.

Papá la despertó al entrar a toda prisa en su dormitorio, llevando a Hanabi en sus brazos. Sus leales soldados, William —el favorito de Hinata, ya que solía darle caramelos de miel cuando su padre no miraba—, Lawrence, Tom y Spencer, iban tras él. Todos mostraban expresiones sombrías. Hinata se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mientras su padre pasaba a Hanabi a los brazos de Lawrence y corría hacia ella. Colocó la vela que llevaba sobre el arcón situado al lado de la cama, y después, sentándose a su lado, le apartó suavemente el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro.

Su padre parecía terriblemente triste, y Hinata supuso que conocía la razón.

—¿Mamá ha vuelto a morirse otra vez, papá? —preguntó, preocupada.

—¡Por el amor de...! No, Hinata —le respondió él, con voz fatigada.

—¿Ha regresado a casa, entonces?

—Ah, mi dulce niña, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de lo mismo. Tu mamá no va a volver nunca más a casa. Los muertos no vuelven. Ahora ella está en el cielo. Trata de entenderlo.

—Sí, papá —respondió en un susurro.

Hinata oyó el débil sonido de gritos que provenían de la planta baja, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre llevaba puesta la cota de mallas.

—¿Vas a irte ahora a pelear, por el amor de Dios, papá?

—Sí —contestó él—. Pero antes debo poneros, a tu hermana y a ti, a salvo.

Tomó las ropas que Natsu, la criada de Hinata, había dejado preparadas para la mañana siguiente, y vistió apresuradamente a su hija. William se acercó, arrodillándose para ponerle los zapatos.

Su papá nunca la había vestido antes, y ella no sabía qué pensar.

—Papá, debo quitarme el camisón antes de ponerme la ropa, y Natsu debe cepillarme el cabello.

—Esta noche no vamos a preocuparnos demasiado por tu cabello.

—Papá, ¿está oscuro afuera? —preguntó, mientras él le pasaba la túnica por la cabeza.

—Sí, Hinata, está oscuro.

—¿Tengo que salir en la oscuridad?

Su padre detectó el miedo en su voz y trató de calmarla.

—Habrá antorchas para iluminar el camino, no estarás sola.

—¿Tú vendrás con Hanabi y conmigo?

Esta vez le respondió su hermana.

—No, Hinata —le gritó a través de la habitación—. Porque papá tiene que quedarse aquí y pelear, por el amor de Dios —dijo, repitiendo la expresión frecuentemente utilizada por su padre—. ¿No es así, papá?

Lawrence indicó a Hanabi que se estuviera callada.

—No queremos que nadie se entere de que os marcháis —le explicó en un murmullo—. ¿ Puedes ahora estarte callada?

Hanabi asintió con ansiedad.

—Sí, puedo —respondió también susurrando—. Puedo estarme terriblemente callada cuando tengo que hacerlo, y cuando yo...

Lawrence le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Silencio, mi niña dorada.

William tomó a Hinata en sus brazos, y sacándola de la habitación, la llevó por el corredor hasta la habitación de su padre. Spencer y Tom iban delante, iluminando el corredor con brillantes velas. Sombras gigantescas, que se mantenían a su lado, bailoteaban sobre los muros, y el único sonido que se oía era el de sus recias botas contra el suelo de piedra. Hinata asustada, rodeó el cuello del soldado con sus brazos, y ocultó la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—No me gustan las sombras —gimoteó.

—No van a hacerte ningún daño —la tranquilizó él.

—Quiero a mi mamá, William.

—Ya lo sé, oso meloso.

El tonto apodo con el que él siempre la llamaba le hizo sonreír, y de pronto ya no tuvo más miedo. Vio que su papá pasaba corriendo a su lado, para adelantarse y entrar primero en su alcoba, y lo habría llamado, pero William se puso el dedo sobre los labios, recordándole que debía estarse callada.

Tan pronto estuvieron todos dentro de la habitación de su padre, Tom y Spencer corrieron un gran arcón bajo situado contra la pared, para poder abrir la puerta secreta. Los oxidados goznes gimieron y chirriaron como un cerdo hambriento.

Lawrence y William se vieron obligados a dejar las niñas en el suelo para empapar las antorchas con aceite y encenderlas. En cuanto se dieron la vuelta, Hanabi y Hinata corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su padre, que estaba arrodillado sobre otro arcón a los pies de su cama, revolviendo su contenido. Se pusieron una a cada lado y se alzaron de puntillas, con las manos apoyadas sobre el borde del arcón, para poder atisbar en su interior.

—¿Qué buscas, papá? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Esto —contestó él, mientras levantaba una refulgente caja adornada con pedrería.

—Es terriblemente bonita, papá —dijo Hanabi.

—¿Me la dejas a mí también? —se sumó Hinata.

—No —respondió él—. La caja pertenece al príncipe Nagato, y yo debo ocuparme de que vuelva a su poder.

Todavía de rodillas, el padre se volvió hacia Hanabi y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él a pesar de sus forcejeos por alejarse.

—¡Me haces daño, papá!

—Lo siento, mi amor —dijo él, aflojando de inmediato el apretón.— No quise hacerte daño, pero es necesario que prestes atención a lo que voy a decirte. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Hanabi?

—Si, papá, puedo prestar atencion.

—Eso está muy bien —aprobó él—. Quiero que lleves esta caja contigo cuando te vayas. Lawrence te protegerá del peligro y te llevará a un sitio seguro muy lejos de aquí. También te ayudará a ocultar este malhadado tesoro hasta que llegue el momento oportuno y yo pueda ir a buscarte, y llevarle la caja al príncipe Nagato. No debes hablarle a nadie de este tesoro, Hanabi.

Hinata rodeó a su padre para ir al lado de Hanabi.

—¿Puede contármelo a mí, papá?

Su padre no hizo caso de la pregunta, y siguió aguardando la respuesta de Hanabi.

—No diré nada —prometió ésta.

—Yo tampoco diré nada —dijo también Hinata, al tiempo que asentía con vehemencia para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

Su padre siguió ignorando a su hija pequeña, porque quería que Hanabi comprendiera la importancia de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Nadie debe saber que tú tienes la caja, pequeña. Ahora, observa lo que hago —ordenó—. Voy a envolver la caja con esta túnica.

—¿ Para que nadie la vea? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Eso es —susurró él—. Para que nadie la vea.

—¡Pero yo ya la vi, papá! —exclamó Hinata.

—Sé que la has visto —convino su padre. Levantó entonces los ojos hacia Lawrence, al tiempo que decía—: ¡Es tan pequeña...! Estoy pidiéndole demasiado. Santo Dios, ¿cómo puedo dejar que se vayan mis niñas?

Lawrence dio un paso al frente.

—¡Protegeré a Hanabi con mi propia vida y me aseguraré de que nadie vea la caja!

William también se apresuró a ofrecer su compromiso de lealtad.

—Lady Hinata no sufrirá ningún daño —prometió—. Os doy mi palabra, barón Hiashi. ¡La defenderé con mi vida!

La vehemencia de su voz fue un consuelo para el barón, quien asintió con la cabeza para que ambos soldados supieran que su confianza en ellos era absoluta.

Hinata tiró del codo de su padre para atraer su atención. No quería que la dejara al margen. Cuando su papá envolvió la bonita caja en una de sus túnicas y se la dio a Hanabi, Hinata juntó sus manos, expectante, porque supuso que, como le había dado un regalo a su hermana, también le daría uno a ella. Aunque Hanabi era la primogénita y tenía tres años más que Hinata, su padre jamás había mostrado ningún favoritismo.

Le resultaba difícil ser paciente, pero lo intentó. Observó cómo su padre tomaba a Hanabi en sus brazos, depositaba un beso sobre su frente y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te olvides de mí, papá —le murmuró—. No te olvides de mí.

Luego, fue hasta Hinata. Ella se arrojó en sus brazos y lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

—Papá, ¿no tienes otra bonita caja para mí?

—No, cariño mío. Ahora debes marcharte con William. Dale la mano...

—Pero, papá, yo también quiero tener una caja. ¿No tienes una para que me lleve?

—Esa caja no es un regalo, Hinata.

—Pero, papá...

—Te quiero —la interrumpió, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cota de mallas—. Que Dios te proteja.

—Me ahogas, papá. ¿Puedo turnarme con Hanabi para llevar la caja? ¡Por favor, papá!

Ko, el administrador de su padre, irrumpió en la habitación, gritando. Su entrada sobresalté tanto a Hanabi, que dejó caer el tesoro. La caja se salió de la túnica que la envolvía y rodó por las piedras del suelo con gran estrépito. A la temblorosa luz de las antorchas, los rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas que la cubrían cobraron vida, lanzando cegadores destellos como si fueran brillantes estrellas caídas del cielo.

Ko se paré en seco, deslumbrado por la belleza caída ante él.

—¿Qué pasa, Ko? —preguntó el barón.

Aunque venía a traer al barón un mensaje de Bryant, el comandante en jefe de sus fuerzas, Ko apenas parecía haberse olvidado de su misión mientras recogía la caja y se la extendía a Lawrence. Entonces, recordando el propósito que lo traía, se volvió hacia su señor.

—Milord —dijo— Bryant me ordenó venir hasta aquí para deciros que el joven Hidan el Diablo y sus soldados han logrado abrir una brecha en el muro de defensa interior.

—¿Se lo vio al barón Hidan? —inquirió bruscamente William.— ¿O sigue ocultándose de nosotros?

Ko se volvió hacia el soldado y lo miro.

—No lo sé —confesó, antes de volver su atención nuevamente hacia el barón—. Bryant también me ordenó deciros que vuestros hombres os están reclamando, milord.

—Iré inmediatamente —anunció el barón, poniéndose de pie. Hizo una seña a Ko, para que saliera de la habitación, y luego fue tras él deteniéndose un instante en la puerta para contemplar a sus hermosas hijas por última vez. Hanabi, con sus bucles castaños y sus mejillas de querubín, y la pequeña Hinata, con los brillantes ojos perlas de su madre y su blanco cutis claro, parecían a punto de romper a llorar.

—Iros ahora, y que Dios os guarde —ordenó ásperamente el barón.

Se marchó. Los soldados se apresuraron a meterse en el pasadizo. Tom llevó la delantera para abrir la puerta al final del túnel y asegurarse de que la zona no hubiera sido ocupada por el enemigo.

Lawrence tomó a Hanabi de la mano e inició la marcha por el sombrío corredor con su antorcha llameante en alto. Hinata iba detrás de su hermana, colgada de la mano de William. Cerraba la marcha Spencer, que volvió a colocar el arcén frente a la disimulada entrada del pasadizo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Papá nunca me dijo que tuviera una puerta secreta —le susurró Hinata a su hermana.

—A mí tampoco —respondió Hanabi en el mismo tono—. Tal vez se olvidó.

Hinata tiró de la mano de William para atraer su atención.

—Hanabi y yo también tenemos una puerta secreta, pero está dentro de nuestras alcobas. No se lo podemos contar a nadie porque es un secreto. Papá dice que nos dará una paliza si lo contamos .¿Tú sabías que era un secreto, William? —El soldado no respondió, pero ella no se dejó amilanar por su silencio—. ¿Sabes adónde conduce nuestro pasaje? Papá dice que al salir de nuestro túnel se pueden ver los peces del estanque. ¿Es allí hacia donde vamos?

—No —contestó William—. Este túnel nos conducirá bajo la bodega. Ya nos estamos acercando a la escalera, y quiero que te estés bien callada.

Hinata echó una preocupada mirada de soslayo a las sombras que la seguían por las paredes. Se acercó a William, y luego miró a su hermana. Hanabi aferraba la caja enjoyada contra su pecho, pero uno de los bordes de la túnica colgaba bajo su brazo, y Hinata no pudo resistir la tentación de asirlo.

—Puedo turnarme contigo para llevar la caja. Lo dijo papá.

Hanabi se indignó.

—No, no lo hizo —gritó. Giró el cuerpo hacia Lawrence para que Hinata no pudiera acercarse a la caja, y se quejó al soldado—. Lawrence, Hinata ha dicho una mentira. Papá dijo que yo debía llevar la caja, no ella.

Hinata no flaqueó en su decisión.

—Pero yo puedo llevarla por turnos —volvió a decirle a su hermana, mientras intentaba de nuevo agarrar la punta de la túnica, pero retrocedió cuando creyó oír un ruido a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar. La escalera estaba oscura como la boca del lobo y no pudo ver nada, pero estaba segura que había monstruos acechando en las sombras, tal vez un fiero dragón esperando el momento de abalanzarse sobre ella. Aterrada, aferró con fuerza la mano del soldado y se apretó contra él.

—No me gusta este lugar —chilló—. Aúpame, William.

En el preciso instante en que el soldado se inclinaba para levantarla con su brazo libre, una de las sombras de la pared saltó sobre ella.

Hinata soltó un alarido de terror, se tambaleó y cayó sobre Hanabi.

—¡Es mía! —gritó su hermana, al tiempo que giraba para evitar chocar con Hinata, mientras la sombra embestía a William.

El golpe le hizo caer de rodillas y se derrumbó sobre Lawrence. Los peldaños estaban resbaladizos debido a la humedad que rezumaban las paredes, y los hombres estaban demasiado cerca de los bordes como para mantener el equilibrio. Cayeron de cabeza en el tenebroso hueco, junto con las niñas. Chispas de las antorchas volaron en todas direcciones, al rodar por los escalones ante ellos.

William trató desesperadamente de proteger a la niña mientras sus cuerpos caían sobre los afilados bordes de los escalones, pero no pudo escudarla por completo, y Hinata se golpeó la barbilla contra un afilado canto.

Aturdida por el golpe, lentamente Hinata se sentó y miró a su alrededor. La sangre empapaba su vestido, y cuando vio que también había sangre en sus manos, se puso a gritar. Su hermana yacía a su lado, boca abajo, sin proferir sonido alguno.

—¡Hanabi, ayúdame! —sollozó Hinata—. ¡Despierta! No me gusta este sitio. ¡Despierta!

Trabajosamente, William se puso de pie con la niña en sus brazos, y apretándola contra su pecho, corrió por el túnel.

—Calla, niña, calla —le decía una y otra vez, sin parar de correr.

Lawrence fue tras ellos llevando a Hanabi. La sangre goteaba de la herida que ésta tenía en la frente.

—¡Lawrence, tú yTom llevad a Hanabi hasta el arroyo! ¡Spencer y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros allí! —gritó William.

—Ven con nosotros ahora —lo urgió Lawrence, haciéndose oír por encima de los chillidos de Hinata.

—La niña está malherida. Necesita que le cosan la herida —replicó William—. Ve ahora. Te alcanzaremos. Dios nos dará alas —agregó, adelantándose.

—¡Hanabi! —aulló Hinata—. ¡Hanabi, no me dejes!

Al acercarse a la puerta, William le cubrió la boca con la mano y le rogó que se callara. Spencer y él la llevaron hasta la cabaña del curtidor, en los límites del muro defensivo exterior, para que Maude, la esposa del curtidor, pudiera coser la herida. La barbilla de Hinata estaba en carne viva.

Ambos soldados la agarraron mientras Maude se ocupaba de ella.

La batalla tronaba peligrosamente cerca, y el ruido se volvió tan ensordecedor que se vieron obligados a gritar para poder oírse.

—Termina con la niña —le ordenó William a la mujer—. Debemos ponerla a salvo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Date prisa —gritó, mientras subía afuera a montar guardia.

Maude remató la costura con un nudo y luego recorté los hilos sobrantes. Tan rápidamente como pudo, vendó el cuello y la barbilla de Hinata con un grueso vendaje.

Spencer levantó a la niña y salió tras William. El enemigo, con sus flechas incendiarias, había prendido fuego a los techos de paja de varias de las barracas, y bajo esa brillante luz, los tres corrieron hacia la colina donde los aguardaban sus cabalgaduras.

Se encontraban a mitad de la pendiente, cuando desde la cima descendió un tropel de soldados, inundando el lugar. Otro grupo les cerraba el paso por la retaguardia. Huir era imposible, pero los dos valientes se mantuvieron fieles a su deber. Dejaron a Hinata en el suelo, entre los dos, con sus piernas como única protección contra el ataque, se irguieron uno de espaldas al otro, alzaron sus espadas, y lanzaron su último grito de guerra. Los nobles soldados murieron tal como habían vivido, con coraje y honor, protegiendo al inocente.

Uno de los oficiales de Hidan reconoció a la niña, y la volvió a llevar al gran salón. Natsu, la criada de Hinata, al verla entrar en brazos del soldado, avanzó audazmente de entre el grupo de sirvientes que se apiñaban en un rincón, bajo la mirada vigilante de un guardia enemigo.

Le suplicó al soldado que le permitiera ocuparse de la niña. Por suerte, el oficial consideraba a Hinata un estorbo, y se alegré de poder librarse de ella. Le ordenó a Natsu que la llevara arriba y volvió a salir para unirse a la lucha.

Hinata parecía estar sumida en una especie de sopor. Natsu la apretó contra su cuerpo y subió corriendo la escalera, atravesando la galería rumbo al cuarto de la niña, para alejarse de la masacre. Al asir el tirador de la puerta, sintió que el pánico se adueñaba de ella. Se disponía a abrirla, llorando silenciosamente, cuando un repentino estruendo le hizo pegar un respingo. Se volvió en el preciso instante en que se abrían de golpe las pesadas puertas de roble que daban al gran salón. Por ellas irrumpían soldados que llevaban en alto sus ensangrentadas hachas de guerra y las espadas desenfundadas. Ebrios de poder, se volvieron contra los débiles y los indefensos. Los hombres y mujeres desarmados trataron inútilmente de protegerse con sus manos, en un lastimoso intento de defenderse del ataque del afilado acero enemigo. Fue una masacre innecesaria. Horrorizada, Natsu cayó de rodillas, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos para no ver ni oír las desesperadas súplicas de misericordia de sus amigos.

Hinata permaneció impasible al lado de Natsu, pero al ver que su padre era arrastrado hasta el interior del salón, corrió hacia la baranda de la galería y se arrodilló.

—¡Papá! —susurró. Entonces vio a un hombre ataviado con una capa dorada, que levantaba su espada sobre su padre— ¡PAPÁ! —gritó.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció. A partir de ese momento, Hinata se sumió en un mundo de silencio.

Dos semanas más tarde, el barón Hidan el Diablo de Lockmiere, el joven que había tomado el control de la tierra de su padre, la llamó a su presencia para decidir qué hacer con ella, y sin pronunciar palabra, Hinata le hizo saber qué había en su mente y su corazon.

Natsu tomó a Hinata de la mano y se dirigió hacia el gran salón para presentarse ante el monstruo que había matado al padre de la pequeña.

Hidan, que apenas tenía la edad suficiente para ser considerado un hombre, era un malvado ávido de poder, y Natsu no era tonta. Sabía que con un simple chasquido de sus dedos o un gesto de la mano podía ordenar la muerte de ambas.

Al entrar al salón Hinata se solté de la mano de Natsu y avanzó sola.

Se detuvo al llegar a la larga mesa donde Hidan y sus jóvenes compañeros estaban cenando. Con rostro inexpresivo y las manos colgando flaccidamente a los lados, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, observando al barón con mirada vacía.

Éste tenía una pata de faisán en una mano y un trozo de pan negro en la otra. De la rala barba celeste que cubría su barbilla colgaban restos de grasa y carne. Durante varios minutos, mientras devoraba su comida, ignoró la presencia de la niña, pero recién después de haber arrojado los huesos por encima del hombro, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata? —Hidan esperó un largo minuto antes de insistir—. Te he hecho una pregunta —murmuró, tratando de mantener su levantisco carácter bajo control.

—No debe de tener más de cuatro años —sugirió un compañero.

—Apuesto a que tiene más de cinco —dijo otro—. Es pequeña, pero puede que hasta tenga seis.

Hidan alzó la mano, imponiendo silencio, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la niña.

—Es una pregunta muy simple. Contéstame, y mientras lo haces, dime qué te parece que debo hacer contigo. El confesor de mi padre dice que no puedes hablar porque el diablo se ha adueñado de tu alma. Quiere que le de permiso para expulsarlo de tu interior, utilizando métodos sumamente desagradables. ¿Te gustaría que te contara exactamente lo que te haría? —preguntó—. No, no creo que te gustara —se respondió a sí mismo, con una sonrisa afectada—. Desde luego, sería necesaria la tortura, ya que es la única forma de expulsar a los demonios, o al menos así me han contado. ¿Te gustaría estar atada a una mesa durante horas mientras mi confesor hace su trabajo? Tengo el poder de ordenar que lo hagan. Ahora, contesta a mi pregunta y date prisa. Dime tu edad — exigió, con un gruñido.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Un silencio escalofriante. Hidan advirtió que sus amenazas no la conmovían. Se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera demasiado necia para entenderlo. Después de todo, era la hija de su padre, y qué tonto, ingenuo y estúpido había sido éste al creer que Hidan era su amigo.

—Quizá no responda porque no sabe cuántos años tiene —sugirió su amigo—. Pasa al asunto importante —lo apremió—. Pregúntale por la caja.

Hidan asintió con un gesto.

—Veamos, Hinata —comenzó a decir, en un tono agrio como el vinagre—, tu padre le robó una caja muy valiosa al príncipe Nagato, y me propongo recuperarla. La tapa y los lados estaban adornados con bellas piedras preciosas. Si la has visto, deberías recordarla —agregó—. ¿Tú o tu hermana habéis visto este tesoro? ¡Contéstame! —ordenó, con una voz chillona de frustración—. ¿Viste a tu padre esconder esa caja? ¿Lo viste?

Hinata no mostró ninguna señal de haber oído una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho. Se limitó a seguir mirándolo. El joven barón dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y decidió mirarla fijamente hasta intimidarla.

En un instante, la expresión de la niña pasó de la indiferencia al odio. El puro aborrecimiento que brillaba en sus ojos logró amedrentarlo, sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y se le ponía la piel de gallina. Era casi un sacrilegio que una niña de tan corta edad demostrará unos sentimientos tan intensos.

Ella le daba miedo. Furioso ante su propia reacción, tan extraña ante una niña que era poco más que un bebé, Hidan recurrió una vez más a la crueldad.

—Eres una niña con un aspecto muy enfermizo, con esa piel tan pálida y ese cabello azulado. La bonita era tu hermana, ¿verdad?Dime, Hinata, ¿estabas celosa de ella? ¿Es por eso que la tiraste por las escaleras? La mujer que te cosió la herida me dijo que Hanabi y tú rodasteis por las escaleras, y que uno de los soldados que estaban contigo le dijo que tú empujaste a tu hermana. Hanabi está muerta, ¿sabes? y es culpa tuya—Se inclinó hacia ella y le apuntó con un dedo largo y huesudo—. Vas a cargar con ese gran pecado por el resto de tu vida, por corta que sea. He decidido enviarte al fin del mundo —anuncié imprevistamente—. Al inclemente y frío norte de Inglaterra, donde vivirás junto a los salvajes hasta que llegue el día en que vuelva a necesitarte. Ahora, sal de mi vista. Haces que se me erice la piel.

Temblando de miedo, Natsu dio un paso adelante.

—Milord —dijo—, ¿puedo acompañar a la niña al norte para cuidar de ella?

Hidan volvió su atención hacia la criada encogida de miedo, que aguardaba cerca de la puerta, y se estremeció visiblemente al contemplar su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

—¿Una bruja para cuidar de otra? —se mofó—. No me interesa si te vas o te quedas. Haz lo que quieras, pero sácala ahora de aquí para que mis amigos y yo no tengamos que seguir soportando su asquerosa mirada.

Al notar el perceptible temblor de su propia voz, Hidan montó en cólera. Tomó un pesado cazo de madera de la mesa y se lo arrojó a la niña. Éste pasó volando junto a su cabeza, a muy pocos centímetros.

Hinata no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera parpadeó. Se limitó a permanecer de pie donde estaba, con sus aperlados ojos brillando de odio.

¿Acaso estaba mirando dentro de su alma? La sola idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la columna.

—¡Fuera! —gritó—. ¡Salid de aquí!

Natsu se apresuré a alzar a Hinata, y salió corriendo del salón. En cuanto se encontraron fuera y a salvo, abrazó a la pequeña contra su pecho.

—Ya terminó todo —susurró —, pronto dejaremos este horrible sitio sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Jamás tendrás que volver a ver al asesino de tu padre, y yo no tendré que seguir cuidando a mi esposo Ko. Comenzaremos una nueva vida juntas y, Dios mediante, lograremos hallar algo de paz y de alegría.

Natsu estaba decidida a partir antes de que el barón Hidan cambiara de parecer. La autorización para dejar Dunhanshire había sido una liberación, ya que le permitía dejar a Ko también. Su esposo había perdido el juicio durante el ataque al castillo y estaba demasiado confuso para ir a ninguna parte. Tras haber presenciado la matanza de la mayoría de los soldados y del personal de la casa, y haber salvado el pellejo por muy poco, su cordura se había quebrado y se había vuelto tan loco como un zorro furioso; se dedicaba a vagar todo el día por las colinas de Dunhanshire, cargando su zurrón con piedras y pedazos de tierra a los que llamaba sus tesoros. Todas las noches se preparaba la cama en el extremo sur de los establos, donde lo dejaban en paz para que se retorciera en sus pesadillas. Sus ojos tenían una mirada vidriosa y lejana, y alternaba constantemente entre murmullos acerca de cómo iba a convertirse en un hombre rico, tan rico como el mismísimo rey Ricardo, y gritos obscenos porque estaba tardando demasiado en lograr su objetivo.

Tanto los infieles como su jefe, que reclamaban Dunhanshire para sí en nombre del rey ausente, eran lo bastante supersticiosos como para no atreverse a echar a Ko. Mientras el pobre demente los dejara en paz, lo olvidaban. Incluso se veía a algunos de los soldados más jóvenes caer de rodillas y hacer la señal de la cruz cada vez que Ko pasaba a su lado. Este sagrado ritual servía de talismán contra la posibilidad de contagiarse del delirio del idiota. No osaban matarle, ya que creían firmemente que los demonios que se habían adueñado de la mente de Ko podían apoderarse de ellos y tomar el control de sus acciones y pensamientos.

Natsu sintió que Dios la había dispensado de sus votos matrimoniales. Durante los siete años habían vivido como marido y mujer, Ko jamás le había demostrado ni una pizca de afecto ni le había dicho una sola palabra amable. Creía que su deber como marido consistía en pegarle para obtener su sumisión y su humildad y así asegurar a su esposa un lugar en el cielo, y asumió su sagrada responsabilidad con un gozoso entusiasmo. Ko había sido un hombre brutal y de mal carácter, que de niño había sido vergonzosamente malcriado por padres complacientes, y daba por sentado que podía obtener todo aquello que se le antojara. Estaba convencido que debía vivir una vida de holganza, y permitió que la codicia dominara todos sus pensamientos. Tres meses antes de que el padre de Hinata fuera asesinado, Ko había sido ascendido al envidiado cargo de administrador general, gracias a su habilidad con los números. Tuvo entonces acceso a la enorme cantidad de dinero procedente de los alquileres de los arrendatarios, y descubrió a cuánto ascendía exactamente la fortuna del barón. La avaricia se apoderé de su corazón, y con ella una amargura ácida como la bilis por no haber sido recompensado con lo que él creía que le correspondía.

Ko era también un cobarde. Durante el ataque, Natsu había sido testigo de cómo su esposo había utilizado a Greta, la cocinera y una querida amiga de Natsu, como escudo contra las flechas que llovían sobre ellos desde el patio de armas. Cuando Greta murió, Ko había colocado su cuerpo encima del suyo y había simulado estar muerto. Natsu sintió gran vergüenza, y ya no pudo volver a mirar a su esposo sin odio. Sabía que corría el riesgo de perder su propia alma, ya que despreciar a una criatura de Dios como ella despreciaba a Ko seguramente era pecado. Agradecía a Dios que le brindara una segunda oportunidad para redimirse.

Preocupada de que a Ko pudiera ocurrírsele ir tras ellas, el día fijado para su partida Natsu llevó a la niña a los establos para despedirse.

Llevándola de la mano, entró en la caballeriza donde vivía su esposo. Vió su zurrón, salpicado de sangre y estiércol, colgando de un gancho en un rincón, y frunció la nariz con disgusto. Olía tan mal como el hombre que se paseaba frente a ella.

Cuando lo llamó, él se sobresaltó y luego corrió en busca de su zurrón para esconderlo a sus espaldas. Se agachó hasta casi ponerse de rodillas, mientras movía nerviosamente los ojos de un lado al otro.

—¡Tú, viejo tonto! —murmuró Natsu—. Nadie va a robarte tu zurrón. Vengo a decirte que me marcho de Dunhanshire con lady Hinata y no volveré a verte nunca más, Dios sea loado. ¿Oyes lo que te estoy diciendo? Deja de mascullar y mírame. No quiero que me sigas ¿entiendes?

Ko soltó una risa sofocada. Hinata se acercó más a Natsu, aferrando sus faldas. La mujer se inclinó para tranquilizarla.

—No dejes que te asuste —le susurró—. No permitiré que te haga ningún daño —agregó antes de volver su atención y desagrado nuevamente hacia su esposo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Ko. No te atrevas a seguirme. No quiero tener que cuidarte nunca más. Por lo que a mí respecta, tú ya estás muerto y enterrado.

Él no pareció prestarle ninguna atención.

—Pronto voy a cobrar mi recompensa... todo va a ser mio... un rescate de rey —alardeó con un sonoro bufido—. Tal como me lo merezco... su reino por el rescate. Todo va a ser mío... todo mío...

Natsu hizo que Hinata volviera la cabeza para poder mirarla.

—Recuerda este momento, niña. Esto es lo que la cobardía le hace a un hombre.

Natsu no miró atrás. Hidan se negó a ordenar a sus soldados que las escoltaran al norte. Le divertía pensar que ambas brujas tuvieran que caminar. Sin embargo, los jóvenes hermanos Hathaway vinieron en su ayuda. Waldo y Henry, arrendatarios del noroeste, les ofrecieron sus caballos de trabajo y su carro para el viaje, y las acompañaron, fuertemente armados, ya que existía la amenaza de merodeadores acechando en los campos, a la espera de la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre viajeros desprevenidos.

Afortunadamente, el viaje trancurrió sin incidentes, y fueron bienvenidas a la propiedad del solitario barón Hizashi. El barón era tío de Hinata, y aunque se hallaba en buenos términos con la corona, se le consideraba un forastero y, por lo tanto, muy raramente era invitado a la corte. Por sus venas corría sangre de las Highlands, por lo que lo veían como alguien poco fiable e incluso un poco inferior.

Tenía un aspecto un tanto atemorizador, con su más de un metro con ochenta de alto, su cabello negro muy rizado, y su permanente ceño fruncido. Hidan había enviado a Hinata a casa de este pariente lejano como castigo, pero su exilio a los confines de Inglaterra resulté ser su salvación.

Aunque el aspecto de su tío fuera aparentemente hosco e inaccesible, bajo esa fachada latía un gran corazón. En realidad era un hombre afable y canñoso, que con sólo una mirada a su desdichada sobrina, supo inmediatamente que ambos eran almas gemelas. Le dijo a Natsu que no pensaba permitir que una niña se entrometiera en su pacífica existencia, pero enseguida se contradijo, dedicando todo su tiempo a curar a Hinata. La quiso como un padre, y se impuso la obligación de lograr que volviera a hablar. Hizashi deseaba oírla reír, pero le preocupaba el que tal vez sus aspiraciones fueran excesivas.

Natsu también se impuso la misión de ayudar a que Hinata se recuperará de la tragedia que se había abatido sobre su familia. Dormía en la misma alcoba que la niña para poder calmarla y tranquilizarla cuando las pesadillas hacían que Hinata se despertara gritando. Pero después de pasar varios meses mimándola y consolándola sin obtener ningún resultado, la criada de la pequeña dama estaba a punto de ceder a la desesperación.

Firmemente guardados dentro de la mente de la niña se hallaban encerrados fragmentos e imágenes sueltas de esa terrorífica noche en la que murió su padre. A su corta edad, le resultaba difícil separar la realidad de la imaginación, pero recordaba con claridad el forcejeo por quedarse con la caja cubierta de pedrería, cuando trataba de quitársela a su hermana para poder tenerla en su mano, y luego cuando rodaban por los escalones de piedra que llevaban a los túneles situados bajo el castillo. La mellada cicatriz de su barbilla probaba que no lo había imaginado. Recordaba los gritos de Hanabi. También recordaba la sangre. En sus borrosos y confusos recuerdos, tanto Hanabi como ella estaban cubiertas de sangre. La pesadilla que la atormentaba en las oscuras horas de la noche era siempre la misma. Monstruos sin cara, con rojos ojos llameantes y largas colas como látigos, perseguían a Hanabi y a ella por un lúgubre corredor, pero en esos pavorosos sueños jamás era ella la que mataba a su hermana. Eran los monstruos.

Una de esas noches, durante una terrible tormenta, finalmente Hinata habló. Natsu la despertó para sacarla de su pesadilla, y luego, tal como ya era rutina, la envolvió en una de las sencillas y suaves mantas escocesas de su tío, y la llevó al lado del fuego.

La rolliza mujer acunó a la pequeña en sus brazos, y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja.

—No está bien que te portes así, Hinata. Durante el día no pronuncias palabra, y de noche pasas todo el tiempo aullando como un lobo solitario. ¿Eso pasa porque tienes guardado todo el dolor dentro de ti, y necesitas sacarlo afuera? ¿Es así, pequeño ángel mio? Háblame, pequeña. Cuéntame lo que abruma tu corazón.

Natsu no esperaba ninguna respuesta, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer a la niña de cabeza cuando escuchó su tenue susurro.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, en un tono un poco más seco del que se proponía.

—No quería matar a Hanabi. No lo hice a propósito.

Natsu rompió a llorar.

—¡Oh, Hinata, tú no mataste a Hanabi! Te lo he dicho más de mil veces. Yo oí lo que te dijo el barón Hidan. ¿No recuerdas que apenas te saqué del salón, te dije que estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué no me crees? El barón Hidan estaba siendo cruel contigo.

—Está muerta.

—No, no lo está.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia Natsu para adivinar, por su expresión, si le estaba diciendo o no la verdad. Deseaba y necesitaba creerle con desesperación.

—Hanabi está viva —insistió Natsu con un gesto afirmativo—. Hazme caso. Por terrible que sea la verdad, nunca, jamás te mentiré.

—Recuerdo la sangre.

—¿En tus pesadillas?

Hinaya asintió.

—Empujé a Hanabi por las escaleras. Papá me llevaba de la mano, pero me soltó. Ko también estaba allí.

—Tienes todo mezclado en tu cabecita. Ni tu papá ni Ko estaban allí.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu.

—Ko está chiflado.

—Sí, si lo está —convino Natsu.

—¿Tú estabas en el túnel conmigo?

—No, pero sé lo que pasó. Cuando Maude te cosió la herida, uno de los soldados que estaba en el túnel contigo se lo contó. Despertaron a tu hermana y a ti, y os llevaron a la alcoba de tu padre.

—¿William me llevaba en brazos?

—Si

—Afuera estaba todo oscuro.

Natsu la sintió estremecerse y la abrazó.

—Sí, fue en la mitad de la noche. Hidan y sus soldados habían abierto una brecha en el muro de defensa interior

—Recuerdo la pared abierta en el cuarto de papá.

—El pasadizo secreto llevaba a las escaleras que daban al túnel. Había cuatro soldados con tu padre, cuatro hombres a los que confió vuestro bienestar. Tú los conoces, Hinata. Allí estaban Tom, Spencer, Lawrence y William. Spencer fue quien le contó a Maude lo sucedido. Ellos os condujeron por el pasadizo secreto, portando antorchas para iluminar el camino.

—Se supone que yo no debo hablar de mi puerta secreta.

Natsu sonrió.

—Sé que tienes una también en tu cuarto —dijo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Te lo dijo Hanabi?

—No, ella no me lo dijo —replicó la mujer—. Todas las noches, yo te metía en tu cama, pero la mayoría de las mañanas amanecías en la cama de Hanabi. Me imaginé que habría un pasadizo, porque sé que no te gustan los lugares oscuros y el vestíbulo que debías atravesar delante de tu alcoha era un sitio muy oscuro. Tenias que haber encontrado otro camino.

—¿Vas a pegarme por haber hablado de él?

—¡Oh, cielos, no, Hinata! Yo jamás te pegaría.

—Papá tampoco me pegó nunca, pero siempre decía que lo haría. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —respondió Natsu.

—¿Papá me llevaba de la mano?

—No, él no fue con vosotras por el pasadizo. No habría sido honorable escapar de la batalla, y tu padre era un hombre honorable. Se quedó junto a sus soldados.

—Yo empujé a Hanabi por las escaleras, y luego tenía sangre. No lloró. Yo la maté.

Natsu soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, pero así y todo quiero que lo intentes. Hanabi se cayó por la escalera, y tú también. Spencer le contó a Maude que le parecía que William había perdido el equilibrio y caído sobre Lawrence. El suelo de piedra estaba resbaladizo, pero William insistía en que alguien lo había empujado.

—Tal vez fui yo quien lo empujó —exclamó Hinata con tono preocupado.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para hacerle perder el equilibrio a un hombre grande. No tienes tanta fuerza.

—Pero quizás...

—No tienes la culpa de nada —insistió Natsu—. Es un milagro que ninguna de vosotras haya muerto. Sin embargo, necesitabas que te cosieran la herida, y por eso William y Spencer te llevaron a casa de Maude. William se quedó afuera, montando guardia, hasta que la batalla se acercó demasiado. Maude me contó que estaba desesperado por ponerte a salvo, pero desgraciadamente, cuando ella terminó de coserte la herida, los soldados del barón Hidan habían rodeado el patio de armas y ya no había posibilidades de escapar. Fuiste capturada y llevada de regreso al castillo.

—¿ Hanabi también fue capturada?

—No, pudieron sacarla antes de que descubrieran el túnel.

—¿Dónde está Hanabi ahora?

—No lo sé —reconoció Natsu— Pero tal vez tu tío Hizashi pueda decírtelo. Es posible que lo sepa. Mañana debes ir y preguntárselo. Te quiere como a una hija, Hinata, y sé que te ayudará a encontrar a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que ella también te echa de menos.

—Tal vez se haya perdido.

—No, no se ha perdido.

—Pero si se ha perdido, debe estar asustada.

—Niña, no se ha perdido. Está a salvo en alguna parte, fuera del alcance de las garras del barón Hidan. ¿Me crees ahora? En lo más hondo de tu corazón, ¿crees que tu hermana está viva?

Hinata asintió. Comenzó a enroscar un mechón del cabello de Natsu en su dedo.

—Te creo —musitó, bostezando—. ¿Cuándo va a venir papá para llevarme a casa?

Los ojos de Natsu volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Ay, mi amor, tu papá no puede venir por ti! Está muerto. Hidan lo mató.

—Puso un cuchillo en la barriga de papá.

—Santo Dios, ¿lo viste hacerlo?

—Papá no gritó.

—¡Oh, pobre ángel mío...!

—Tal vez Maude pueda coserlo, y entonces podría venir a buscarme.

—No, no puede venir a buscarte. Está muerto y los muertos no vuelven a la vida.

Hinata soltó el mechón de Natsu y cerró los ojos.

—¿Papá está en el cielo con mamá?

—Claro que sí.

—Yo también quiero ir al cielo.

—No es tu momento para ir. Primero tienes que vivir una larga vida, Hinata, y luego podrás ir al cielo.

Hinata apretó muy fuerte los ojos para no llorar.

—Papá murió de noche.

—Sí, así es.

Transcurrió un largo rato antes de que Hinata volviera a hablar. Era un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Las desgracias siempre llegan de noche.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Escocia, catorce años después_

El destino de todo el clan Otsutsuki descansaba en las manos del Laird Sasuke Uchiha. Con el reciente nacimiento de Alan Doyle y placido pase a mejor vida de Walter Flanders, el número de los Otsutsuki era exactamente de novecientos veintidós, y la gran mayoria de aquellos orgullosos hombres y mujeres deseaban y necesitaban desesperadamente la protección de Sasuke.

Los Otsutsuki estaban en una mala situación. Su laird, un hombre ruin de mirada triste llamado Momoshiki, había muerto el año anterior, y por propia mano, que Dios se apiade de su alma. Los miembros del clan habían quedado aturdidos y horrorizados ante el acto de cobardia de su laird, y hasta ese momento no habían sido capaces de hablar abiertamente del tema. Ninguno de los más jóvenes había reclamado con exito su derecho a liderar el clan, aunque, a decir verdad, la mayoría no quería ocupar el lugar de Momoshiki porque creían que éste había viciado el cargo al suicidarse. Debía de estar loco, conjeturaban, un hombre cuerdo jamás cometería un pecado tal sabiendo que tendría que pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno por haber ofendido a Dios con un insulto de semejante magnitud.

Los dos ancianos que habían asumido el papel de líderes del clan Otsutsuki, Hamura y Hagoromo Otsutsuki estaban viejos y cansados después de más de veinte años de luchas contra los clanes ávidos de tierras del este, sur y oeste de sus dominios. La lucha se había recrudecido tras la muerte del laird, ya que los enemigos sabían lo vulnerable que se era sin un liderazgo efectivo. Sin embargo, situaciones desesperadas como ésa exigían soluciones ingeniosas, de manera que Hamura y Hagoromo, con la aprobación del resto del clan, decidieron abordar a laird Sasuke Uchiha durante el transcurso del festival anual de primavera. El acontecimiento social parecía el momento ideal para presentarle su petición, ya que existía una norma tácita de que, durante su duración, todos los clanes hacían a un lado su animosidad y se unían como una sola familia a lo largo de las dos semanas de competiciones y armonía. Eran unos días en los cuales las viejas amistades se reafirmaban, los rencores se olvidaban, y, más que nada, se concertaban contratos matrimoniales. Los padres de las doncellas casaderas pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando ansiosamente de proteger a sus retoños de los candidatos indeseables, al mismo tiempo que intentaban encontrar el mejor partido posible. Muchos hombres sentían que era ésta una época absolutamente vigorizante.

Como las tierras de Uchiha lindaban con las de los Otsutsuki en el extremo sur, Sasuke supuso que los líderes Otsutsuki deseaban hablarle de una posible alianza, pero resultó que los ancianos querían mucho más que eso. Estaban en pos de una unión, un matrimonio, para ser claros, entre los dos clanes, y estaban incluso dispuestos a renunciar a su nombre y convertirse en Uchiha si el laird les daba su solemne palabra de que todos los Otsutsuki serían tratados como legítimos Uchiha. Querían un trato igualitario para cada uno de los novecientos veintidós miembros del clan.

La tienda de Sasuke Uchiha tenía el tamaño de una gran cabaña y lo suficientemente espaciosa como para albergar el encuentro. En el centro había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas y sobre el suelo, varios jergones de paja para dormir. El comandante en jefe de Sasuke, Obito, y otros dos curtidos guerreros Uchiha, llamados Anthony y Faudron, se hallaban presentes. Itachi Uchiha, el hermano menor de Sasuke, aguardaba inquieto entre las sombras la autorización para irse a unir a los festejos. Ya había recibido una severa reprimenda por interrumpir la reunión, y mantenía la cabeza baja, avergonzado.

Hamura, un viejo pendenciero de mirada penetrante y áspero vozarrón, se adelanté para explicar por qué los Otsutsuki buscaban una unión.

—Tenemos soldados jóvenes, pero están mal entrenados, y no pueden defender a nuestras mujeres y niños de nuestros agresores. Necesitamos vuestra fuerza para mantener a raya a los depredadores, y poder vivir una vida pacífica.

Hagoromo, una leyenda en las Highlands por sus notables, aunque muy exageradas, proezas de juventud, se sentó en la silla que Sasuke le ofrecía, colocó las manos sobre sus huesudas rodillas, y habló, mientras hacía un gésto de asentimiento hacia Itachi.

—Quizá, señor —dijo—, sería mejor que accedierais a la petición de vuestro hermano y le permitierais irse antes de seguir adelante con esta conversación. Los niños suelen repetir secretos sin mala intención, y no me gustaría que nadie se enterara de esta... unión... hasta que vos no la hayáis aceptado o rechazado.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

El muchacho se sentía terriblemente tímido ante su hermano mayor, porque habiéndolo visto tan sólo un par de veces en toda su corta vida, apenas si lo conocía. Sasuke, tras sus años de entrenamiento obligatorio para convertirse en un buen guerrero, había estado viviendo en la propiedad de Sarutobi como emisario, y había regresado al hogar de los Uchiha cuando su padre lo había convocado desde su lecho de muerte.

Los hermanos eran prácticamente desconocidos, pero Sasuke, a pesar de no ser muy hábil en el trato con niños, estaba dispuesto a corregir esa situación lo antes posible.

—Quiero ir a pescar con mi nuevo amigo —tartamudeé Itachi, con la cabeza aún baja—, si vos estáis de acuerdo, señor.

—Mírame cuando me pidas algo —ordenó Sasuke.

Itachi se apresuró a hacer lo que se le decía y repitió su petición, esta vez agregando "por favor"

Sasuke pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría el muchacho en acostumbrarse a su presencia. El joven todavía lloraba la muerte de su padre, y Sasuke sabía que Itachi se sentía como abandonado. No recordaba a su madre, que habia fallecido cuando el apenas tenía un año, pero había estado muy unido a su padre y todavía no se había recuperado de su muerte.

Sasuke esperaba que, con tiempo y paciencia, Itachi aprendiera a confiar en él e incluso, tal vez, a recordar cómo sonreír.

—No te acerques a la cascada y regresa a la tienda antes del anochecer —le ordenó suavemente.

—Estaré de regreso antes del anochecer —prometió Itachi—.¿Ahora puedo marcharme?

—Sí —respondió Sasuke, mientras observaba exasperado cómo Itachi se tropezaba con sus propios pies y se llevaba una silla por delante, en su prisa por reunirse con su amigo.

—Itachi —le llamó a su hermano cuando llegaba corriendo la puerta—, ¿no te olvidas de algo?

El muchacho pareció confundido hasta que Sasuke le señaló con un gesto a los visitantes. De inmediato, Itachi se acercó a los dos hombres y se inclinó ante ellos.

—¿Me otorgáis vuestro permiso para salir? —exclamó.

Hagoromo y Hamura se lo otorgaron, sonriendo al ver cómo el jovencito desaparecía a toda prisa.

—El muchacho se os parece, señor —comenté Hamura—. Ciertamente, es vuestro vivo retrato. Os recuerdo muy bien cuando vos mismo erais apenas un mozalbete. Si Dios así lo quiere, Itachi también se convertirá en un guerrero. Un líder de hombres.

—Así es —añadió Hagoromo—. Con la adecuada orientación, se convertirá en un gran líder, aunque no he podido evitar advertir que el jovencito teme a su hermano. ¿Por qué, señor?

Sasuke no se ofendió por la pregunta. El anciano no había hecho más que decir la verdad y se había limitado a hacer una observación.

—Para él soy un extraño, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a confiar en mí.

—¿Y confiará en que no lo abandonaréis? —preguntó Hamura.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke, dándose cuenta de lo perceptivo que era el anciano.

—Recuerdo cuando vuestro padre decidió volver a casarse —señaló Hagoromo—. Yo pensaba que Fukaku tenía demasiados años y demasiadas manías para tomar una nueva esposa. Hacía más de diez años que vuestra madre había muerto, pero él logró sorprenderme, y parecía estar realmente satisfecho. ¿Alguna vez tuvisteis oportunidad de conocer a Glynnes, su segunda esposa?

—Asistí a su boda —respondió Sasuke—. Como ella era mucho más joven que mi padre, él estaba seguro de que moriría primero, y quiso asegurarse de que ella estaría bien protegida.

—¿Os pidió que vos os hicierais cargo de eso? —preguntó Hamura con una sonrisa.

—Soy su hijo —contestó Sasuke—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que él me hubiera pedido.

Hamura se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Laird Uchiha jamás le daría la espalda a nadie que necesite su ayuda.

Sasuke pensó que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo hablando de asuntos personales y llevó la conversación al tema original.

—Habéis dicho que necesitáis mi protección pero ¿no podéis lograr eso con una simple alianza?

—Vuestros soldados tendrían que patrullar nuestras fronteras día y noche —dijo Hamura—. Y con el tiempo se cansarían de esa obligación, pero si vos fuerais el propietario de esas tierras...

—Sí —insistió Hagoromo con ansiedad—. Si los Uchiha poseyeran esas tierras, vos las protegeríais a toda costa. Nosotros hemos... —Al ver que Sasuke se acercaba para servir más vino en sus copas vacías, se distrajo, sorprendido, y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Vos sois laird... y sin embargo nos servís como si fuerais nuestro lacayo. ¿Acaso no sabéis el poder que poseeis?

Sasuke sonrió ante su desconcierto.

—Sé que sois huéspedes en mi tienda —respondió—, y mis mayores. Es, por lo tanto, mi deber atender a vuestra comodidad.

Los hombres se sintieron honrados por estas palabras.

—Tenéis el mismo corazón que vuestro padre —le elogié Hagoromo—. Me alegra ver que Fukaku vive en su hijo.

El caballero aceptó el cumplido con un gesto y luego, con cortesía, volvió al tema que deseaba discutir.

—Estabais diciendo que yo protegería vuestras tierras a toda costa si fueran mias...

—Así es —convino Hagoromo—. Y nosotros tenemos mucho que ofreceros a cambio de esta unión. Nuestra tierra es rica en recursos. Nuestros lagos están colmados de gordos peces, nuestro suelo es rico para sembrar, y nuestras colinas están llenas de ovejas.

—Y por eso nuestras fronteras son constantemente atacadas por los Campbell, los Hamilton y los Boswell.

—Todos ellos quieren nuestras tierras, nuestras aguas y nuestras mujeres, pero el resto de nosotros puede irse al mismísimo infierno.

Sasuke no mostró ninguna reacción ante el apasionado discurso.

Comenzó a pasearse por la tienda con la cabeza inclinada y las manos unidas en la espalda.

—Con vuestro permiso, señor, ¿puedo hacer algunas preguntas? —inquirió Obito.

—Como gustes —le dijo Sasuke a su comandante.

Obito se volvió hacia Hagoromo.

—¿Con cuántos soldados cuentan los Otsutsuki?

—Unos doscientos —respondió Hagoromo—. Pero, como ha dicho Hamura, no han sido adecuadamente entrenados.

—Y ya hay cien más en edad de comenzar a adiestrarse —interrumpió Hamura—. Vos podríais volverlos invencibles, señor. Tan invencibles como los espartanos de Laird Naruto Uzumaki. Sí, es posible, porque ya tienen la mente y el corazón de guerreros.

—¿ Llamaste espartanos a los soldados de Naruto? —preguntó Obito, sonriendo.

—Así lo hacemos, porque eso es lo que son —replicó Hagoromo—. ¿No has oído como nosotros las historias de los espartanos de la antigüedad de labios de tus padres y tus abuelos?

—Sí —asintió Obito—. Pero la mayoría de esas historias son exageradas.

—No, la mayoría son ciertas —le contradijo Hagoromo—. Esas historias fueron puestas en el papel por monjes venerables, y se han relatado en innumerables ocasiones. Eran una tribu bárbara —agregó con una mueca—. Pecadoramente orgullosos, pero extremadamente valientes. Se decía que preferían morir antes que perder una discusión. Yo opino que eran un hatajo de fanáticos.

—No nos gustaría que nuestros soldados fueran tan despiadados como los de Uzumaki —se apresuré a interrumpir Hamura.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Oh sí, los soldados de Uzumaki son despiadados – su sonrisa se desvaneció al agregar—. Tened en cuenta lo siguiente, caballeros. Aunque a menudo tenemos desacuerdos, considero a Naruto uno de mis amigos más íntimos. Es como un hermano para mí. No obstante, no me ofenderé por lo que habéis dicho de él, ya que sé que Naruto estaría sumamente complacido de saber que lo consideráis despiadado.

—El hombre gobierna con pasión —dijo Hagoromo.

—Oh, sí que lo hace —reconoció Sasuke—. Pero también es justo hasta la exageración.

—Ambos fuisteis entrenados por Asuma Sarutobi, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hamura.

—Así es.

—Laird Sarutobi gobierna su clan con sabiduría.

Sasuke también estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—A Asuma también lo considero mi amigo y hermano —agregó.

—Naruto gobierna con pasión; Asuma con sabiduría —dijo Hagoromo, sonriendo—, y vos, laird Sasuke, gobernais con la férrea mano de la justicia. Todos sabemos que sois un hombre compasivo. Demostradnos vuestra clemencia —rogó.

—¿Cómo podéis saber qué clase de laird soy? —preguntó Sasuke—. Me llamáis compasivo, pero sólo hace seis meses que soy laird y todavía no he sido probado.

—Mirad a vuestros comandantes —dijo Hamura, con un gesto afirmativo—. Obito, Anthony y Faudron dirigieron y controlaron el clan Uchiha cuando vuestro padre enfermó, y después de su muerte y de convertiros en laird, no hicisteis lo que otros hubieran hecho en vuestro lugar.

—¿Y qué habrían hecho?

—Reemplazar a los comandantes por hombres leales a vos.

—iNosotros somos leales a nuestro señor! —exclamó Obito—. ¿Os atrevéis a sugerir otra cosa?

—No —le tranquilizó Hamura—. Sólo digo que cualquier otro laird se hubiera mostrado menos... confiado... y se hubiera desembarazado de cualquier posible competidor, eso es todo. Señor, vos mostrasteis compasión al permitirles permanecer en sus importantes cargos.

Sasuke no mostró acuerdo ni desacuerdo ante el juicio del veterano soldado.

—Como acabo de decir, soy laird desde hace muy poco tiempo, y dentro del clan Uchiha hay problemas que debo resolver. No me parece que sea el momento más indicado para...

—No podemos seguir esperando, señor. Los Boswell nos han declarado la guerra, y se dice que se han aliado con los Hamilton. Si eso es así, los Otsutsuki serán destruidos.

—¿Vuestros soldados estarían dispuestos a jurar lealtad y obediencia a Sasuke? —preguntó Obito.

—Sí, sin ninguna duda —afirmó Hagoromo.

—¿Todos? —insistió el comandante de los Uchiha—. ¿No hay ningún disidente?

Hagoromo y Hamura se miraron antes de que el primero respondiera.

—Sólo unos pocos se oponen a esta unión. Hace cuatro meses, antes de venir a plantearos nuestra propuesta, la pusimos a votación. Todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres, participó.

—¿Dejáis que vuestras mujeres voten? —preguntó Obito con incredulidad.

Hagoromo mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—Sí, así fue, porque quisimos ser justos y a nuestras mujeres también les afectaría la unión. No se nos habría ocurrido incluirlas si Kaguya Otsutsuki, nieta de nuestro último laird, no hubiera insistido en ello.

—Es una dama que no tiene pelos en la lengua —agregó Hamura, aunque el brillo en su mirada señaló que no consideraba esto un defecto.

—Si votasteis hace cuatro meses, ¿por qué venís ahora a plantear vuestra demanda a Sasuke? —quiso saber Obito.

—En realidad, votamos dos veces —explicó Hagoromo—. Hace cuatro meses sometimos el tema a la votación del clan, y después les dejamos un tiempo para que todos reconsideraran la cuestión. La primera votación resulté favorable a la unión, pero por un margen muy escaso.

—No quisimos que se dijera que nos apresurábamos en una cuestión de tanta importancia —agregó Hamura—. De manera que les dimos tiempo para que tuvieran en cuenta todas las posibles implicaciones. Entonces volvimos a votar.

—Eso es —confirmé Hagoromo—. Muchos de los que al principio estuvieron en contra de la unión, cambiaron de opinión y votaron a favor.

—De otro modo no habríamos esperado tanto para venir a veros, señor, porque nuestra situación se ha vuelto crítica.

—¿ Cuál fue el resultado de la segunda votación? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Cuántos soldados votaron en contra de la unión?

—Sesenta y dos, que siguen estando en contra de la unión, y todos son jóvenes, muy jóvenes —respondió Hagoromo.

—Permitieron que el orgullo empañara su juicio—opinó Hamura.

—Están dominados por un rebelde obstinado llamado Toneri, pero todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con la unión y la mayoría manda.

—¿Y los disidentes acatarán la decisión de la mayoría? —volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

—Sí, aunque a regañadientes —reconoció Hagoromo—. Si se pudiera conseguir el apoyo de Toneri, los otros le seguirían. Hay una manera muy simple de ganarse su lealtad... realmente muy simple.

—¿Y ésa sería...?

—Casarse con Kaguya Otsutsuki —exclamó Hamura—. Y uniros a nosotros mediante un matrimonio.

—Muchos hombres se han casado por menos de lo que os estamos ofreciendo —señaló Hagoromo.

—¿Y si decido no casarme con Kaguya?

—Igualmente os suplicaríamos que, de una forma u otra, accedierais a la unión de nuestros clanes. La boda con una Otsutsuki sólo fortalecería aun más esa unión. Mi clan... mis hijos... necesitan de vuestra protección. Hace apenas dos semanas, Lucy y David Douglas fueron asesinados, y su único pecado fue aventurarse demasiado cerca de la frontera. Estaban recién casados.

—No podemos seguir perdiendo gente, y si no nos aceptáis, serán eliminados uno a uno. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos? —preguntó Hamura—. Tenemos niños de la edad de vuestro hermano —añadió en un intento por conmover al caballero.

Sasuke era incapaz de dar la espalda a una llamada de auxilio.

Sabía hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar los Boswell en su avidez por apoderarse de nuevas tierras. Ninguno de sus soldados dudaría un instante antes de matar a un niño.

—Los Boswell son chacales —murmuró.

Obito conocía muy bien a su laird, y se imaginaba cuál sería su respuesta.

—Sasuke, ¿someterás esta cuestión a la opinión del clan, antes de darles a conocer tu decisión a estos hombres? —preguntó.

—No lo haré —afirmó Sasuke—. El tema no está abierto a discusión.

Obito ocultó su frustración, pero insistió.

—¿Pero reflexionarás sobre ello antes de decidir?

Advirtiendo que su comandante estaba pidiéndole que esperara, y que deseaba tratar el tema con él en privado antes de que tomara una decisión, Sasuke le dirigió un brusco movimiento de cabeza antes de contestar a los Otsutsuki.

—Caballeros, tendréis mi respuesta dentro de tres horas. ¿Os parece bien?

Hagoromo se puso de pie, asintiendo.

—Con vuestro permiso, señor, volveremos entonces para conocer vuestra respuesta.

Hamura agarré el brazo de su amigo.

—Has olvidado contarle lo de la competición —susurré de forma audible.

—¿Qué competición? —preguntó Obito.

Hagoromo se sonrojó notoriamente.

—Nosotros pensamos... para dejar a salvo el orgullo de nuestros soldados... que tal vez accederíais a competir en una serie de justas. No tenemos posibilidades de ganar, pero nos resultaría más fácil renunciar a nuestro nombre y adoptar el de Uchiha si fuéramos incuestionablemente vencidos en un combate de fuerza.

Obito dio un paso adelante.

—¿Y si ganáis?

—No ganaremos —insistió Hagoromo.

—Pero, ¿y si lo hacéis?

—Entonces los Uchiha renuncian a su nombre. Seguiríais siendo jefe, Sasuke, pero os convertiríais en un Otsutsuki, y el hombre que os hubiera ganado sería vuestro primer oficial.

Obito se sintió indignado, pero Sasuke tuvo la reacción opuesta.

La propuesta era tan absurda que le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. Se obligó a mantener una expresión seria.

—Ya tengo un comandante, y estoy muy satisfecho con él —dijo.

—Pero, señor, sólo pensábamos... —comenzó a decir Hagoromo.

Sasuke le cortó en seco.

—Mi comandante está ante vosotros, caballeros, y lo insultáis gravemente con vuestra propuesta.

—¿Y si sometéis esa propuesta a la opinión de vuestro clan? —sugirió Hamura—. Las justas acaban de empezar, y todavía quedan dos semanas. Podríais competir al final.

—Pero entonces yo, al igual que vosotros, debería escuchar lo que tienen que decir todos los hombres y todas las mujeres, y como la mayoría no asiste al festival, os aseguro que llevaría meses antes de que todos hubieran votado. Deberíamos esperar hasta el año próximo para competir.

—Pero no podemos esperar tanto —dijo Hagoromo.

—Seré totalmente honesto con vosotros, y os digo que de ninguna manera sometería la cuestión a la opinión del clan. La sugerencia es obscena. El nombre de Uchiha es sagrado. Sin embargo, y ya que decís que lo único que pretendéis es dejar a salvo el orgullo de vuestros soldados, si decido aceptar esta unión, sugiero que compitan por puestos de rango inferior al de comandante. Aquellos soldados Otsutsuki que demuestran fuerza y coraje contra mis soldados, serán entrenados personalmente por Obito.

Hagoromo asintió.

—Regresaremos dentro de tres horas para conocer vuestra respuesta —dijo.

—Que Dios os ayude en esta trascendente decisión —añadió Hamura, mientras salía detrás de su amigo.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

—Nos han querido tomar el pelo —señaló—. Hagoromo cree que los soldados Otsutsuki pueden vencermos, y así podría quedarse con todo. Nuestra protección, y su nombre.

Obito no se lo estaba tomando a risa.

—Vienen a ti quitándose el sombrero, suplicando, pero luego tienen la audacia de ponerte condiciones. Es un ultraje.

—¿Y tú que opinas, Anthony? —preguntó Sasuke a su segundo oficial

—Estoy en contra de esta unión —murmuró el soldado de cabello amarillo como la paja—. Cualquier hombre dispuesto a renunciar a su nombre me desagrada.

—Yo siento lo mismo —intervino Faudron, con su rostro de halcón rojo de furia—. Hagoromo y Hamura son despreciables.

—No, sólo son dos viejos astutos que quieren lo mejor para su clan. Hace tiempo que sé que vendrían a verme, de modo que he tenido la oportunidad de considerar la cuestión. Dime, Obito, ¿estás a favor de esta unión?

—Yo sé que tú sí lo estás —replicó el oficial—. Tienes el corazón muy blando, laird. Ése es un defecto que trae problemas. Veo todos los inconvenientes que acarrearía esa unión.

—Yo también —dijo Sasuke—. Pero Hagoromo tiene razón: tienen mucho que ofrecer a cambio. Más importante que eso es su petición de auxilio, Obito. ¿Puedes tú volverles la espalda?

Su comandante negó con la cabeza.

—No, los Boswell los masacrarían. Sin embargo, me preocupan Toneri y los demás disidentes.

—Han tenido tiempo para aceptar esta unión —le recordó Sasuke— . Has oído lo que dijo Hagoromo, votaron por primera vez hace cuatro meses. Además, los vamos a vigilar de cerca.

—Ya has tomado una decisión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, les daré la bienvenida a nuestro clan.

—Habrá problemas con nuestros hombres...

Sasuke le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Pues entonces los solucionaremos —dijo—. No estés tan preocupado. Ahora, dejemos el asunto a un lado, y unámonos a los festejos. Kurenai y Asuma Sarutobi están aquí desde ayer a la tarde, y todavía no he podido hablar con ellos. Vamos a buscarlos.

—Antes debes atender a otra cuestión urgente —dijo Obito.

Sasuke despidió a Anthony y a Faudron, y se quedó con Obito.

—Por tu sonrisa deduzco que el tema no es grave —dijo.

—Para tu fiel soldado Dunstan Forbes es muy grave. Siéntate para escuchar esto: Dunstan ha solicitado tu permiso para casarse con Sakura Hanuro.

De pronto, Sasuke se sintió agotado.

—¿Con éste cuántos van?

Obito se echó a reír.

—Incluyéndome a mí, yo cuento un total de siete proposiciones matrimoniales, pero Douglas jura que son ocho.

Sasuke se sentó y estiró sus largas piernas.

—¿Sakura está enterada de este último candidato?

—Todavía no —respondió Obito—. Pero me he tomado la libertad de mandarla llamar. Está afuera, esperando, y finalmente conocerás a la causante de este lío. —Tras hacer este comentario, estalló en carcajadas.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes, Obito, todo este tiempo he estado convencido de que cuando te desafié por el cargo de laird, te gané limpiamente.

Obito se puso serio en forma instantánea.

—Y así fue —asevero.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me dejaste ganar para no tener que lidiar con Sakura Hanuro?

Obito volvió a reirse.

—Puede ser —dijo—. Reconozco que me gusta estar en su presencia, es una hermosa mujer y una verdadera delicia para los ojos. Tiene un espíritu que pocas mujeres poseen. Es verdaderamente... apasionada... pero, pobre de mí, es terca como una Uzumaki. Me alegra de que me haya rechazado, así no tendré que casarme con una mujer tan complicada.

—¿Cómo es posible que, desde que soy laird, haya tenido que comunicar el rechazo de tres proposiciones de esta mujer, y aún no la haya conocido?

—Ella envió, las tres veces, su rechazo desde la casa de su tío, en Camnwath. Recuerdo haberte comentado que le había dado permiso para ir a ayudar a su tía con su nuevo bebé. Ellos también están aquí, en el festival.

—Si me lo dijiste, lo olvidé —dijo Sasuke—. Sin embargo, recuerdo los rechazos. En las tres ocasiones envió el mismo mensaje.

—Tengo la sensación de que hoy pronunciará las mismas palabras, y que el de Dunstan engrosará las filas de los corazones rotos.

—La culpa de toda esta historia la tuvo mi padre, fue él quien le prometió al padre de Sakura que ella podría elegir a su esposo. Para mí es inconcebible que ella decida su futuro por su cuenta.

—No tienes alternativa —dijo Obito—. Debes honrar la palabra de tu padre. El padre de Sakura fue un noble guerrero, y se hallaba en su lecho de muerte cuando le arrancó a tu padre esta promesa. Me pregunto si sabría lo obstinada que iba a ser su hija.

Sasuke se puso de pie e indicó a Obito que hiciera entrar a Sakura.

—Y deja ya de sonreír —le ordenó—. Este asunto es importante para Dunstan, y así lo trataremos. ¿Quién sabe? Puede decir que sí a su proposición.

—Oh, sí, y esta tarde pueden llover cerdos —dijo Obito con voz cansada mientras apartaba la tela que hacía de puerta de la tienda.

Titubeó un instante, y luego se volvió hacia su jefe.

—¿Alguna vez perdiste la cabeza por una mujer? —dijo.

La pregunta logró exasperar a Sasuke.

—No, jamás.

—Entonces, en tu lugar, yo me prepararía para lo que vas a ver. Te aseguro que te va a dar vueltas la cabeza.

Un instante después, la predicción de Obito se hizo realidad cuando Sakura Hanuro hizo su entrada en la tienda y prácticamente dejó sin aliento a su laird. Era una joven asombrosamente bella, de cutis blanco, ojos verdes brillantes y largos cabellos color rosa, descaradamente rizados, que le formaban un halo alrededor de los hombros. Sus suaves curvas estaban todas donde debían estar, y Sasuke se sorprendió de que sólo hubiera recibido ocho proposiciones.

Sakura hizo una reverencia, sonrió con enorme dulzura y le saludó.

—Buenos días tengáis, laird Sasuke.

Él respondió con una inclinación.

—De modo que por fin nos conocemos, Sakura Hanuro. He tenido que romper el corazón de varios candidatos a vuestra mano sin saber por qué esos buenos hombres se mostraban tan ansiosos por desposar a una mujer tan obstinada. Ahora entiendo por qué mis soldados son tan persistentes.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

—Pero sí que nos hemos visto con anterioridad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Os aseguro que si os hubiera conocido, no lo habría olvidado.

—Pero es verdad, nos conocimos —insistió ella—. Y recuerdo nuestro encuentro como si hubiera sido ayer. Vos vinisteis a mi casa para asistir a la boda de mi prima. Mientras mis padres estaban en la ceremonia, yo decidí ir a nadar al lago situado más allá de la cañada. Vos me recatasteis.

Sasuke juntó las manos en la espalda y trató de concentrarse en lo que ella le decía. Obito no había exagerado: era una mujer extraordinaria.

—¿Y por qué tuve que rescataros?

—Me estaba ahogando.

—¿Acaso no sabías nadar, muchacha? —preguntó Obito.

—Para mi sorpresa, no.

La joven volvió a sonreír y el corazón de Sasuke se puso a latir descontroladamente. Estaba asombrado de su propia reacción, pero no parecía poder sustraerse al hecho de que fuera tan condenadamente bonita. No era propio de él comportarse de esa forma; ya no era un niño, y ya había estado en otras ocasiones frente a otras mujeres atractivas. Era su sonrisa, decidió. Resultaba realmente hechicera.

Se preguntó si a Obito le estaría pasando lo mismo que a él y en cuanto pudo reunir la disciplina necesaria para dejar de mirarla con la boca abierta, se volvió hacia su comandante.

—Si no sabías nadar, ¿por qué fuiste al lago? —siguió preguntando Obito, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a un acto tan ilógico.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Nadar no me parecía difícil y estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero, pobre de mí, estaba equivocada.

—Te comportaste como una joven muy osada —comenté Obito.

—No, fui una estúpida.

—Erais muy joven —sugirió Sasuke.

—Deben de haberle salido canas a tus padres por tu culpa —dijo Obito.

—Muchas veces se me ha acusado de algo semejante —reconoció ella, antes de volverse hacia Sasuke—. Entiendo por qué no lo recordáis. Mi aspecto ha cambiado, de aquello hace mucho tiempo. Ya soy una adulta, pero no soy obstinada, señor. Realmente, no lo soy.

—Ya deberíais haberos casado —dijo Sasuke—. Y me parece que estáis siendo tozuda. Todos los hombres que os han propuesto matrimonio son excelentes y dignos soldados.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que son buenos hombres —concedió ella.

Sasuke se le acercó. Ella dio un paso atrás, ya que sabía lo que venía y quería estar cerca de la entrada a la tienda para poder salir de prisa.

Sasuke vio su rápida mirada de soslayo, y pensé que estaba calculando la distancia que la separaba de la libertad. Mantuvo su severa actitud, pero le resulté difícil. El pánico que ella sentía le daba risa. ¿Acaso el matrimonio le parecía algo tan desagradable?

—Ahora hay otro soldado que ha solicitado vuestra mano en matrimonio —dijo—. Se llama Dunstan .¿Lo conocéis?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo conozco.

—Es un buen hombre, Sakura y ciertamente os tratará bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué, qué? —replicó él.

—¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Os dio una razón?

Como Dunstan no había hablado personalmente con él, Sasuke se volvió hacia Obito.

—¿Te dio alguna razón?

—Porque te quiere —dijo, asintiendo.

Por la vacilación en la voz de Obito, Sasuke supo que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—Repite sus palabras exactas —le ordenó.

El rostro de Obito se puso escarlata.

—Seguramente la joven no quiere oír cada palabra, señor.

—Creo que sí —lo contradijo Sasuke—. Y Dunstan espera que hablemos en su nombre.

El comandante frunció el entrecejo para ocultar su turbación.

—Muy bien, entonces. Sakura Hanuro, Dunstan jura su amor por ti. Admira tu belleza e idolatra el suelo.., sobre el que... flotas...Pongo a Dios por testigo de que esas fueron sus palabras.

Sasuke sonrió, pero Sakura no pareció ni remotamente tan complacida. Ofendida por la declaración, trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, sabiendo que su laird no los comprendería. ¿Cómo podía comprenderlos?

Era un hombre, y en consecuencia, no podría entender nunca lo que había en su corazon.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera conozco a este hombre, ¿y sin embargo declara su amor por mí?

—Dunstan es un buen hombre —insistió Obito—. Y me parece que habla en serio.

—Está claramente deslumbrado por vos —agregó Sasuke—. ¿Preferiríais que os diera algo de tiempo para considerar su proposición? Quizá si os sentáis con él y discutís el asunto...

—No —interrumpió Sakura impetuosamente—. No quiero sentarme con él y no necesito tiempo para considerar su proposición. Me gustaría daros mi respuesta ahora. Por favor, decidle a Dunstan que le agradezco su proposición, pero...

—¿ Pero qué? —pregunté Obito.

—No voy a comprometerme con él.

Eran las mismas palabras que había utilizado para rechazar a los otros ocho hombres.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sasuke, con evidente irritación.

—No lo amo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el amor con una proposición matrimonial? Podríais aprender a amar a ese hombre.

—Amaré al hombre con el que me case, o no me casaré nunca.—Después de realizar su vehemente declaración, dio otro paso atrás.

—¿Cómo puedo razonar con tan absurda convicción?– preguntó Sasuke a Obito.

—No lo sé —replicó éste—. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esas ideas?

Su grosería al hablar de ella, como si no se hallara presente la enfureció y la hizo sentir frustrada, pero trató de controlarse porque Sasuke era el laird y debía respetar su rango.

—¿No cambiaréis de opinión con respecto a Dunstan? —insistió Sasuke una vez mas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me comprometeré con él —repitió.

—¡Ah, Sakura, sois una joven muy terca!

Ser criticada por tercera vez hirió su orgullo, y le resulté imposible seguir guardando silencio.

—He estado ante vuestra presencia menos de diez minutos, pero en tan poco rato me habéis llamado obstinada, tozuda y terca. Si ya habéis terminado de insultarme, me gustaría volver a reunirme con mis tíos.

Sasuke quedó atónito ante su estallido de furia. Era la primera mujer que le hablaba en ese tono. Su actitud bordeaba la insolencia, pero no podía reprochárselo porque él había pronunciado esas palabras y eran insultantes.

—No le hables al laird con semejante falta de respeto —ordenó Obito—. Tu padre se revolvería en su tumba si te oyera hablar así.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, pero Sasuke pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Deja a su padre fuera de esto —dijo a su comandante.

—Pero, señor, al menos debería disculparse.

—¿Por qué? Yo la insulté, aunque no fuera a propósito, y por eso el que se disculpa soy yo.

Sakura levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Vos os disculpáis conmigo?

—Sí.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven.

—Pues entonces debo deciros que lamento mostrarme tan terca. —Y con una reverencia, se volvió, y salió corriendo. Ante esa presurosa salida, Obito frunció el entrecejo.

—Es una mujer difícil —volvió a señalar—. Compadezco al hombre que se case con ella, deberá librar una permanente batalla.

Sasuke se eché a reír.

—¡Pero vaya estimulante batalla que será ésa!

Obito se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario

—¿Y tú estarías interesado en aspirar a...?

Su pregunta quedó interrumpida por un fuerte grito, y Obito se volvió hacia la entrada de la tienda justo cuando entraba un joven soldado a toda prisa. Se trataba de Alan, el hijo de Emmet MacPherson, y parecía que acabara de ver al fantasma de su padre.

—Señor, venid en seguida. Ha habido un terrible accidente... terrible... en la cascada —tartamudeó, jadeando para recuperar el aliento—. Vuestro hermano... ¡oh, Dios, vuestro pequeño hermano...!

Sasuke había salido corriendo antes de que las siguientes palabras de Alan lo alcanzaran como un mazazo.

—Itachi ha muerto.

**_Continuará.._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 2**

_Inglaterra, bajo el reinado del rey Nagato._

Estaba colgando de un hilo. En su desesperación por esconderse de su enemigo, el niño había enroscado la vieja soga abandonada que había encontrado en un rincón de los establos, alrededor de la dentada piedra, luego la había atado con el triple nudo que le había enseñado a hacer el tío Ennis, y a toda prisa, antes de pensarlo dos veces, se había dejado caer por el borde del cañón con la soga amarrada fuertemente a su brazo izquierdo. Era demasiado tarde cuando recordó que debía haberse atado la soga alrededor de la cintura, y así poder utilizar los pies para sostenerse, de la misma forma en que había visto hacerlo a los curtidos guerreros que bajaban de los acantilados de Huntley hacia su lugar de pesca favorito.

El niño tenía demasiada prisa como para volver a trepar y comenzar todo el procedimiento de nuevo. Las rocas se clavaban sobre su suave piel como agujas afiladas, y pronto tuvo el pecho y el estómago en carne viva y sangrando. Estaba seguro de que le quedarían cicatrices, lo que haría de él un verdadero guerrero, y si por un lado pensaba que era muy bueno que un niño de su edad consiguiera algo semejante, por el otro habría deseado que no tuviera que ser tan doloroso.

No obstante, estaba resuelto a no llorar, sin importarle lo terrible que fuera el dolor. Pudo ver manchas de brillante sangre roja que iba dejando sobre las rocas a medida que se deslizaba, y eso lo asustó casi tanto como su precaria situación. Si su padre pudiera verlo en ese momento, seguramente le preguntaría si había perdido la razón, e incluso podría llegar a sacudir la cabeza, decepcionado; pero también lo

rescataría, y todo volvería a estar bien, y... "_oh, papá, ojalá estuvieras ahora aquí_". Las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos, y supo que iba a olvidar su propia promesa para echarse a llorar como un crío.

Quería irse a casa, sentarse en el regazo de su mamá y que ella le revolviera el cabello, lo abrazara con fuerza y le mimara. También lo ayudaría a recuperar la razón, cualquiera fuera lo que fuese esta cosa, y entonces papá no se enfadaría con él.

Pensar en sus padres le provocó tanta nostalgia que comenzó a lloriquear. Agarró la soga con fuerza hasta que los dedos también le empezaron a sangrar y tuvo que aflojar la tensión arriesgandose a caer.

Le dolían los brazos, los dedos le palpitaban y el vientre le ardía, pero no pensaba en el dolor, porque el pánico se había adueñado de él y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir de allí antes de que el diablo descubriera su ausencia.

Bajar y meterse en el desfiladero resultaba mucho más difícil que lo que había supuesto, pero siguió adelante, sin atreverse a mirar la abierta boca del abismo que seguramente era tan profunda como el mismo purgatorio. Trató de imaginarse que estaba bajando de uno de los viejos árboles que rodeaban su casa, porque era un trepador bueno y ágil, incluso mejor que su hermano mayor. Eso le había dicho su padre.

Agotado se detuvo a descansar. Alzó la mirada y quedó sorprendido al ver lo lejos que había llegado, y por un instante se sintió orgulloso de su hazaña. Pero entonces, el hilo que lo sujetaba a la vida comenzó a deshilacharse. Su orgullo se convirtió en terror, y estalló en llanto. Estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver a su mamá y a su papa.

Cuando lady Hinata llegó al cañón, su pecho parecía estar en llamas y a duras penas lograba respirar. Había seguido su rastro desde la espesura, corriendo tan velozmente como le permitían sus piernas, y cuando finalmente llegó a los acantilados y escuchó los gritos del niño, cayó de rodillas, temblando de alivio. El niño estaba vivo, gracias a Dios.

Su alegría duró poco, porque cuando tomó la soga que lo sostenía para tirar de ella y llevar al niño a lugar seguro, pudo ver lo deshilachada que estaba, y supo que sólo era cuestión de minutos antes de que se rompiera por completo. Tuvo miedo hasta de tocar la soga. Si se atrevía a tirar de ella, los hilos que quedaban harían fricción contra las rocas y se romperían con más rapidez.

Al tiempo que le ordenaba a gritos que permaneciera completamente inmóvil, se tumbé boca abajo y se obligó a mirar por encima del borde.

Las alturas la aterrorizaban, y le acometió un acceso de náuseas al ver el abismo que se abría bajo ella. ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de allí? Tardaría demasiado en volver sobre sus pasos para conseguir una soga resistente, y las posibilidades de que se topara con alguno de los soldados de Hidan eran demasiado grandes como para arriesgarse. Había algunas piedras que sobresalían de la roca, y pensó que un hombre o una mujer con más experiencia serían capaz de bajar por allí.

Pero ella no tenía experiencia... ni agilidad. Mirar hacia abajo le daba vértigo, pero no podía dejarlo allí, y el tiempo se acababa. La soga estaba a punto de romperse, y el niño caería hacia la muerte.

No tenía alternativa, de modo que elevó una frenética oración, rogándole a Dios que le diera coraje. "_No mires hacia abajo_", se ordenó en silencio, mientras se arrastraba sobre el vientre y se acercaba al borde. "_No mires hacia abajo_."

Hinata lanzaba un grito de júbilo cada vez que su pie se apoyaba sobre una de las piedras sobresalientes. "_Como si fuera una escalera',_trató de pensar. Cuando por fin se encontró a la misma altura que el niño, apoyó la frente contra la fría roca y dio gracias a Dios por haber llegado hasta allí sin desnucarse.

Lentamente, se volvió hacia el niño. No podía tener más de cinco o seis años, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de ser valiente y audaz al mismo tiempo. Llevaba minutos asido de la soga, se aferraba a ella con la mano izquierda mientras cogía una daga, la daga de ella, en la derecha. Tenía los ojos dilatados por el terror, pero ella también pudo ver lagrimas, y, ay, su corazón sufría por él.

Ella era la única esperanza que tenía el niño de sobrevivir, pero éste seguía temiendo confiar en ella. Desafiante, tontamente empecinado, se negaba a hablarle y a mirarla, y cada vez que ella intentaba agarrarlo, él arremetía con la daga, hiriéndole en el brazo en cada embestida. A pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

—Termina ya con esta tontería y déjame ayudarte —le exigió—.Juro por todos los cielos que tú no tienes ni pizca de seso. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tu cuerda está rompiéndose?

La aspereza de su tono sacudió al niño y pudo liberarse del terror que lo invadía. Se quedó mirando la sangre que goteaba de los dedos de Hinata y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho. De inmediato, soltó la daga.

—Lo siento, señora —gritó en gaélico—. Perdonadme. No debo lastimar a las damas, jamás.

Hablaba tan atrópelladamente y tenía un acento tan fuerte, que Hinata apenas pudo comprender lo que le decía.

—Me dejarás ayudarte ahora? —Esperaba que él la entendiera, aunque no estaba segura de haber utilizado las palabras correctas, ya que sólo poseía un conocimiento rudimentario del gaélico.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, volvió a gritarle.

—¡No te menees de esa forma, que se va a romper la cuerda! Déjame agarrarte.

—iDe prisa, señora! —susurró el niño, pero esta vez lo hizo en el idioma de Hinata.

Hinata se acercó poco a poco, para mantener el equilibrio, se aferró con una mano a una muesca que había en la roca situada encima suyo y entonces se estiró para agarrarlo. Acababa de rodearle la cintura con su brazo ensangrentado, y estaba llevándolo hacia el borde del risco, cuando la soga se rompió.

Si el niño no hubiera tenido un pie firmemente apoyado en un saliente de la roca, ambos se habrían caído hacia atrás. Hinata lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Llegasteis justo a tiempo —dijo el niño, mientras se desembarazaba de la soga y la arrojaba al vacío. Quería verla caer hasta el fondo, pero cuando se volvió para hacerlo, ella lo apreté con más fuerza y le ordenó que se quedara quieto.

—Hemos llegado con éxito hasta aquí —dijo en voz tan baja que dudó que él la hubiese oído—. Ahora nos falta lo más difícil.

Él pudo detectar el temblor de su voz.

—¿Tenéis miedo, señora? —pregunto.

—Oh, sí, tengo miedo. Ahora te voy a soltar. Apóyate contra la roca y no te muevas. Voy a comenzar a subir, y...

—Pero nosotros tenemos que bajar, no subir.

—Por favor, no grites —le dijo ella—. No nos va a ser posible bajar hasta abajo. No hay suficientes salientes donde apoyar los pies. ¿No ves que la roca se corta a pico?

—Tal vez si vais y conseguís una buena soga, podríamos...

Ella lo cortó en seco.

—De eso, ni hablar.

Con ambas manos se aferré a la pequeña grieta que encontró encima suyo, y buscó la manera de izarse. Las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado, y a pesar de su valiente intento, no logró subir.

—¿Sabéis qué, señora?

—¡Sshh! —susurró ella, mientras elevaba otra silenciosa súplica para recuperar las fuerzas y realizaba un nuevo intento.

—Señora, ¿sabéis qué?

—No, ¿qué? —le preguntó Hinata, mientras se apoyaba contra la roca y trataba de que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal.

—Abajo hay un saliente realmente grande. Lo puedo ver. Podríamos saltar sobre él. Mirad abajo, señora, y podréis verlo con vuestros propios ojos. No está lejos.

—No quiero mirar abajo.

—Pero tenéis que hacerlo si queréis ver dónde está. Entonces tal vez podríamos arrastrarnos...

—¡No! —gritó Hinata, mientras volvía a intentar elevarse hacia la siguiente saliente. Si sólo pudiera lograr esa pequeña hazaña, seguramente encontraría la forma de salir de allí y de izar al niño.

Este contempló su esfuerzo.

—¿Os faltan fuerzas para trepar?

—Supongo que si.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—No, limítate a quedarte inmóvil.

Trató de izarse una vez más, pero resulté un esfuerzo inútil. Sentía tanto pánico que apenas podía respirar. Santo Dios, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida.

—Señora...

El niño era implacable y Hinata dejó de pedirle que se quedara quieto.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que bajar, no subir.

—Estamos subiendo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no nos movemos?

—Trata de tener paciencia —le ordenó—. No logro encontrar un apoyo adecuado. Dame un minuto y lo volveré a intentar.

—No podéis trepar porque yo os lastimé. Tenéis toda la ropa manchada de sangre. Os herí con la daga. Lo siento mucho, pero estaba asustado.

Se le oía al borde de las lágrimas. Hinata se apresuró a tratar de calmarlo.

—No te mortifiques con eso —le dijo, mientras realizaba un nuevo intento. Lanzando un gruñido de frustración, finalmente se dio por vencida—. Creo que tienes razón. Tendremos que bajar.

Muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta en el angosto saliente, y con la espalda apretada contra la roca, se sentó. El niño la miró, y luego, volviéndose, se dejó caer a su lado.

La rapidez de su movimiento le hizo latir el corazón más de prisa, y lo aferró del brazo.

—¿Podemos saltar ahora? —preguntó el niño con ansiedad.

Realmente, el niño no tenía ni pizca de seso.

—No, no vamos a saltar. Vamos a bajar con todo cuidado. Dame la mano y agárrate con fuerza.

—Pero tenéis la mano llena de sangre.

Hinata se secó rápidamente la mano contra su falda, y luego lo tomó de la mano. Juntos, miraron por encima del hombro. Hinata tuvo que mirar para asegurarse de que el saliente tenía el ancho suficiente. Rezó una rápida oración, y a continuación, conteniendo el aliento, saltó.

No estaba a gran distancia, pero no obstante el impacto fue considerable. Al caer sobre el saliente, el niño perdió el equilibrio pero logró sostenerlo. Él se arrojó en sus brazos, aplastándola contra la roca y, ocultando la cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, se echó a temblar violentamente.

—Casi paso de largo.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Hinata— . Pero ya estamos a salvo.

—¿No vamos a seguir bajando?

—No. Nos vamos a quedar aquí.

Pasaron varios minutos acurrucados uno junto al otro sobre el borde saliente de la pared del cañón antes de que el niño pudiera soltarse de ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó del reciente peligro, y fue a gatas hasta la parte más ancha de la saliente, que estaba oculta por una amplia cornisa.

Con aire de satisfacción, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y por gestos le indicó que se reuniera con él.

—Estoy bien donde estoy —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Va a llover y nos vamos a mojar. No os resultará difícil. Tan sólo no miréis abajo.

Como para confirmar su predicción, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno en la distancia.

Muy lentamente Hinata fue hacia él. El corazón le latía como un tambor y tenía tanto miedo que creyó que iba a vomitar. Al parecer, el niño era más valiente que ella.

—¿Por qué no podéis mirar hacia abajo? —preguntó el niño, mientras se arrastraba hasta el borde para atisbar el precipicio.

Se hallaba peligrosamente cerca del borde, y Hinata lo agarró frenéticamente de los tobillos para arrastrarlo hacia dentro.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Pero quiero escupir y ver dónde cae.

—Siéntate a mi lado y quédate quieto. Tengo que pensar qué podemos hacer.

—¿Pero por qué no podéis mirar hacia abajo?

—Porque no puedo.

—Tal vez os hace sentir mal. Tenéis la cara francamente verde.¿Vais a vomitar?

—No —respondió Hinata con cansancio.

—¿Os da miedo mirar hacia abajo?

Era infatigable.

—¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

El niño se encogió de hombros con gesto exagerado.

—No lo sé. Sólo las hago.

—Y yo no sé por qué me da miedo mirar hacia abajo, pero así es.Ni siquiera me gusta mirar por la ventana de mi cuarto porque está a mucha altura. Me da vértigo.

—¿Todas las damas inglesas son como vos?

—No, no creo que lo sean.

—La mayoría son débiles —afirmé el niño con total autoridad—.Me lo dijo mi tío Ennis.

—Tu tío está equivocado. La mayor parte de las damas inglesas no son débiles. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa que hagan los hombres.

El niño debió pensar que el comentario era muy gracioso, porque se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que se sacudió incontrolablemente. Hinata se preguntó cómo era posible que un niño de tan corta edad fuera tan arrogante.

Él volvió a atraer su atención con otra pregunta.

—¿Cómo os llamáis, señora?

—Hinata.

Esperó que ella le hiciera la misma pregunta, y al ver que no lo hacía, le dio un ligero codazo.

—¿No queréis saber cómo me llamo?

—Ya sé cómo te llamas. Oí a los soldados que hablaban de ti. Eres Itachi, y perteneces a un clan liderado por un hombre llamado laird Sasuke. Eres su hermano.

El niño negó vehementemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, Itachi no es mi verdadero nombre —dijo. Se acercó más a ella y le tomó la mano—. Estábamos jugando cuando llegaron esos hombres y me apresaron. Me metieron en un saco de harina.

—Debes haber pasado mucho miedo —comentó Hinata— .¿A qué clase de juego estabais jugando? —Antes de que el pudiera responderle, agregó—. ¿Por qué no me esperaste en los establos? Habría resultado muy fácil huir si hubieras hecho lo que te dije que hicieras. ¿Y por que me heriste con la daga en el brazo? Sabías que era amiga tuya. Te abrí la puerta, ¿no es así? Si sólo hubieras confiado en mi...

—Se supone que no debo confiar en los ingleses, todo el mundo sabe eso.

—¿Eso te lo dijo tu tío Ennis?

—No, mi tío Naruto —explicó el niño—. Pero yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Tal vez sí —respondió él—. No tuve intención de herirte. ¿Te duele mucho?

Le dolía endemoniadamente, pero no pensaba admitirlo porque notó la ansiedad en su mirada. El pequeño ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en su cabeza y no pensaba agregarle una más.

—Estaré bien —insistió Hinata—. Sin embargo, creo que debería hacer algo con la sangre.

Mientras él la contemplaba, Hinata rasgó una tira de sus enaguas y se vendó el brazo. El niño se la ató en la muñeca y luego ella volvió a colocarse la ensangrentada manga sobre el vendaje.

—Ya está, lista, como nueva.

—¿Sabes qué?

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No ,¿qué?

—Me he hecho daño en los dedos —dijo como si se estuviera jactando de una increíble proeza, y sonreía mientras le extendía la mano para que la viera—. Ahora no puedo hacer nada por nosotros porque me arden los dedos.

—Me lo imagino.

Al niño se le iluminé la cara. Era un hermoso niño, con oscuros rizos y los más encantadores ojos azules que ella había visto nunca. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas cubiertas de pecas.

Se apartó un poco de ella, levantándose la blusa para que pudiera verle el pecho y el estómago.

—Voy a tener cicatrices —anuncio.

—No, no creo que te queden —empezó a decir Hinata, pero entonces advirtió su decepción—. Bueno, tal vez te queden algunas. Quieres tenerlas ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos los guerreros tienen cicatrices. Son marcas de coraje.

Lo dijo con una seriedad tal, que Hinata no se rió.

—¿Sabes qué es el coraje?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sé que es algo bueno.

—Así es —asintió ella—. Coraje es ser valiente, y eso es algo realmente bueno. Me imagino que esos cortes te arden —agregó mientras le bajaba la blusa para cubrirle el vientre—. Cuando nos lleven de regreso al castillo, le pediré a alguno de los sirvientes que te ponga ungüento en los dedos y en el estómago, y entonces te sentirás mucho mejor. Algunas de las mujeres mayores aún me recuerdan —-añadio—. Nos ayudarán.

—Pero no podemos regresar alli –chillo el niño

Su cambio de humor la tomo desprevenida.

—Trata de comprender– le dijo .— Estamos atrapados aquí. Este saliente no conduce a ninguna parte.

—Yo podría arrastrarme hasta el final y ver...

—No — lo interrumpió ella—. La roca no puede soportar tu peso.

¿ No ves cómo se estrecha cerca de la curva?

—Pero yo podría...

—No puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo. –Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No quiero volver allí. Quiero ir a casa. –Ella asintio, haciéndole un gesto de simpatía.

—Sé que quieres volver a casa y yo quiero ayudarte a hacerlo. Ya encontraré la manera– le prometió .— Te doy mi palabra.

Él no pareció muy convencido. Se recostó contra ella y bostezó.

—¿Sabes lo que dice mi tío Ennis? Si un inglés te da su palabra, te quedarás sin nada.

—Realmente, tengo que conocer a tu tío un día de estos y aclararle un par de cosas.

El niño soltó un bufido.

—Él no te dirigiría la palabra —dijo . —Al menos, no creo que lo hiciera . ¿Hinata?— dijo, disponiéndose a hacerle otra pregunta . —Sé que debía esperarte en los establos, pero entonces entró ese hombre, me asusté y salí corriendo.

—¿Quieres decir que el barón entró en el establo?

—Ese hombre malo con la barba celeste.

—Ese es el barón —confirmé ella— .¿Te vio?

—No, creo que no. Cuando me escondí entre los árboles, lo vi salir de allí junto a otros dos hombres. Tal vez no vuelvan más.

—Oh, Sí que lo harán —le contradijo ella, no quería darle falsas esperanzas al niño—. Si no lo hacen mañana, lo harán pasado mañana.

La arrugada frente del niño le daba un aspecto demasiado juicioso para sus pocos años y logró entristecerla. Los niños pequeños tenían que estar afuera corriendo, riendo y jugando a juegos tontos con sus amigos. Este pequeño había sido arrancado de su familia para ser utilizado como peón en el esquema del barón Hidan. Debía sentirse como arrojado al centro de una pesadilla.

— ¿Todavia tienes miedo, Hinata?

—No.

—Yo nunca tengo miedo —alardeó él.—Casi nunca —se corrigió él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Casi siete.

—¿Casi?

—Los cumplire muy pronto.

—Eres un muchacho muy valiente.

—Lo sé –afirmó él, con actitud práctica—. ¿Por qué me habrán sacado del festival esos hombres? Era el primero al que iba, y estaba pasandomelo muy bien. ¿Fue porque mis amigos y yo estábamos tratando de engañar a nuestras familias?

—No —le aseguró ella—. No fue por esa razon.

—¿Hice algo... malo?

—Ob, no, no hiciste nada malo. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Te han metido por medio, eso es todo. El barón quiere algo de mí, pero aún no me ha dicho qué es, y tú te has visto envuelto en el asunto.

—Yo sé qué es eso— se ufanó él—. ¿Y sabes qué? El barón se va a ir al infierno, porque mi papá lo va a mandar allí. Echo de menos a mamá y papá —reconoció, acongojado, mientras su voz se quebraba en un sollozo.

—Sí, claro que los extrañas. Deben estar como locos buscándote.

—No, no lo están, porque, ¿sabes qué? Creen que estoy muerto.

—¿Y por qué habrían de pensar tal cosa?

—Oi al barón hablar con sus amigos.

—Entonces, ¿sabes cuáles son los planes del barón? —preguntó ella en tono agudo.

—Quizá lo sé —dijo él—. Los hombres que me atraparon hicieron parecer que me había golpeado la cabeza en las rocas, había caído por la cascada y me había ahogado. Apuesto a que mamá no hace más que llorar todo el tiempo.

—¡Esa pobre mujer...!

—Me echa de menos con locura.

—Desde luego que sí. Pero piensa la alegría que tendrá cuando te vuelva a tener en casa. Ahora dime, por favor, ¿qué más pudiste oír de lo que decían el barón y sus amigos? —le preguntó como casualmente, como si la pregunta no tuviera una enorme importancia, para que el niño no se molestara.

—Oí todo lo que decían, porque ¿sabes qué? Les hice una trampa. El barón no sabía que yo le entendía, porque no hablé, ni siquiera en gaélico, ni delante de él ni de los demás.

—Eso fue increíblemente astuto de tu parte —Pudo notar que su elogio le había complacido. El niño le sonrió, mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Cuéntame todo lo que oíste, y por favor, tómate el tiempo necesario para no olvidarte de nada.

—Hace mucho tiempo el barón perdió una caja, pero ahora cree que sabe dónde está. Se lo dijo un hombre.

—¿Qué hombre? ¿Dijo cómo se llamaba?

—No, pero ese hombre se estaba muriendo cuando se lo dijo. La caja tenía un nombre gracioso, pero ahora no lo recuerdo.

De pronto, Hinata sintió que su estómago le daba la vuelta. Entendió por qué Hidan la había forzado a regresar a Dunhanshire, y cuando comprendió todas las implicaciones, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Konan —susurró—. La llamó la caja de Konan, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclamó él, muy excitado—. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre?

Hinata no le contestó. Su mente ardía con preguntas. Oh, Dios, ¿acaso Hidan había encontrado a Hanabi?

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar en gaélico?

—¿Qué? —dijo Hinata desconcertada por el súbito cambio de tema.

Él le repitió la pregunta.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo por preguntar? —agregó.

Hinata pudo ver con qué ansiedad la miraba.

—No, no estoy enfadada —le aseguré—. Aprendí a hablar en gaélico porque mi hermana Hanabi vive en las Highiands, y yo...

—¿En qué parte de las Highlands? —la interrumpió él.

—No lo sé con exactitud...

—Pero...

No permitiría que la volviera a interrumpir.

—Cuando descubra dónde está exactamente, iré a verla y quiero poder hablarle en gaélico.

—¿Cómo es posible que ella pertenezca a un clan, viva en las Highlands y tú no?

—Porque a mí me atraparon— respondió ella—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era muy pequeña, el barón y sus hombres se apoderaron de Dunhanshíre. Mi padre trató de ponernos a salvo a mi hermana y a mí, pero en el caos nos separaron.

—¿Tu hermana está perdida?

—No, no lo está. Uno de los soldados leales a mi padre la llevó al norte, a las Lowlands. Mi tío Hizashi se tomó mucho trabajo para averiguar exactamente dónde se encontraba, pero se había evaporado en algún lugar de las Highlands. No estoy segura de dónde está ahora, pero espero que algún día pueda encontrarla.

—¿La echas de menos?

—Sí, la echo de menos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Hanabi y temo que ni siquiera pueda reconocerla. El tío Hizashi me dijo que la familia que se hizo cargo de ella tal vez le haya cambiado el nombre para protegerla.

—¿Del barón?

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Pero ella me recordará.

—¿ si no es así?

—Lo hará —insistió ella.

Transcurrió todo un largo minuto de silencio antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Puedo hablar bien en tu idioma porque mi mamá me enseñé cómo hablar con los ingleses, aunque papá no quería y sólo me habla en gaélico. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo lo hice. Sólo lo aprendí y ya está.

—Eres un niño muy inteligente.

—Eso dice mi mamá. El gaélico es difícil de hablar —siguió diciendo—, porque cada clan tiene su propia manera de decir las cosas, y se tarda mucho tiempo aprender todas las diferencias. Cuando el tío Naruto me habla, tiene que hacerlo en el gaélico que hablo yo porque de otra forma yo no entendería lo que me dice, pero no importaría mucho que tú entendieras lo que dicen, porque, ¿sabes qué? No te hablarían, a menos que se los ordenara mi tío.

—¿Por qué no me hablarían?

Él le dirigió una mirada que sugería que ella era una completa estúpida. Era un niño tan adorable que Hinata tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo.

—Porque eres inglesa —explicó exasperado—. Está oscureciendo—señaló con preocupación—. ¿Vas a tener miedo de la oscuridad como lo tuviste de mirar abajo?

—No, no voy a tener miedo.

El niño estaba tratando de que Hinata le rodeara los hombros con el brazo, pero ésta parecía no darse cuenta de la insinuación, de manera que, frustrado, terminó por tomarle la mano y hacerlo por ella.

—Hueles como mi mama.

—¿Y cómo es ese olor?

—Bueno.

Al decir esto, se le quebré la voz, y Hinata supuso que volvía a sentir añoranza de su hogar.

—Tal vez el barón no nos encuentre —dijo el niño.

—Sus soldados verán la soga atada alrededor de la roca —le recordó suavemente.

—No quiero volver allí.

Estalló en lágrimas. Hinata se inclinó hacia él, le quité los rizos que le cubrían los ojos y besó su frente.

—TranquiIízate todo va a salir bien. Te prometo que encontraté la forma de llevarte de vuelta a casa.

—¡Pero no eres más que una mujer! —se lamentó el niño.

Hinata trató de pensar en algo que lo calmara y le diera alguna esperanza. Sus sollozos estaban destrozándole el corazón, y cuando ya estaba por sucumbir a la desesperación, se le ocurrió:

—Sabes lo que es un tutor, ¿no es así?

Él le respondió entre hipos.

—Lo mismo que un protector. —Se sentó y se secó las lágrimas que le cubrían las mejillas con el puño—. Yo tenía un tutor, y después tuve otro. Desde el día en que nací me asignaron un tutor, porque todo niño que nace en nuestro clan tiene que tener uno. Tienen la misión de cuidar del niño, o de la niña, durante toda su vida, para asegurarse de que no le ocurra nada malo. Angus era mi tutor, pero murió.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Hinata—. Estoy segura de que Angus era un magnífico tutor.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse exhausta y le resultaba difícil mantener la insustancial charla. Le latía el brazo y lo sentía como si se lo hubieran puesto sobre una antorcha encendida. Agotada como estaba tras el largo viaje a Dunhanshire, no dejó en su decisión de mantener al niño ocupado con conversación hasta que lo venciera el sueño.

—Me asignaron un nuevo protector —le conté él—. Papá tuvo que pensarlo durante mucho tiempo porque quería elegir el mejor para mí. Me dijo que quería que mi tutor fuera tan hábil y fiero como el de Graham.

—¿Quién es Graham?

—Mi hermano.

—¿a quién eligió tu padre?

—A su amigo —respondió él—. Es un fiero guerrero, un jefe muy importante, y ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Es terriblemente antipático. Eso es lo mejor. Papá dice que será un excelente tutor.

—¿Porque es antipático?

—Y porque es fuerte —explicó él—. Puede partir un árbol en dos sólo con clavarle su furibunda mirada. Eso me dijo el tío Ennis. Él sólo es antipático cuando no tiene más remedio.

—Tu protector no será el tío Ennis ¿verdad?

—No —le respondió el niño—. Tío Ennis no podría serlo. Es demasiado amable.

Hinata se echó a reír.

— ¿Y eso sería impropio de un buen protector?

Podría haber jurado que él consideraba estúpida la pregunta.

—No, tienes que ser antipático con tus enemigos no amable. Por eso papá eligió al tío Naruto. Es mi nuevo tutor, y jamás es amable. ¿Sabes qué?

Esas dos palabras estaban empezando a volverle loca.

—No, ¿qué?

—Probablemente Naruto esté echando chispas porque le dijo a papá que no me dejara ir al festival, pero mamá insistió y papá tuvo que ceder.

—¿Tu tío Naruto fue al festival?

—No, nunca va a ninguno porque siempre hay muchos ingleses. Apuesto a que él no cree que yo haya muerto. Es el nuevo laird de los Uzumaki, y todo el mundo sabe lo testarudos que son los Uzumaki. Ahora que es mi nuevo tutor, tengo que llamarlo "tío". Quizás él me encuentre antes que mi padre.

—Quizá sí –convino ella, para tranquilizatlo.— ¿Por qué no apoyas la cabeza en mi regazo y cierras los ojos? Descansa un rato.

—No te irás mientras estoy durmiendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Adónde podría irme?

El niño sonrió al darse cuenta de lo tonta que era su preocupación.

—Voy a tener miedo cuando te vayas. Oí al barón que les decía a sus amigos que tenías que ir a buscar a tu hermana. Se va a enfurecer cuando descubra que la perdiste.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Lo olvidé.

—¿Qué más dijo? —le imploró—. Necesito saberlo todo.

—Recuerdo que dijo que tu rey también está buscando la caja, pero el barón la va a encontrar primero. No sé por qué, no recuerdo nada más —terminó diciendo, con un gemido—. ¡Quiero que mi papá venga ahora a buscarme!

—No llores, por favor —le suplicó Hinata. Lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Un jovencito que tiene tres protectores debería estar sonriendo, no llorando.

—No tengo tres, sólo tengo uno.

—Oh, sí que tienes tres. El primero es tu padre, el segundo es Naruto y yo soy la tercera. Seré tu protectora hasta que logre llevarte sano y salvo a casa.

—Pero las mujeres no pueden ser protectoras.

—Por supuesto que pueden.

El niño reflexionó sobre la cuestión durante largo rato, y finalmente asintió.

—Muy bien —consintió—. Pero entonces debes darme algo.

—¿Oh, sí?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Un tutor siempre le regala algo importante al niño o a la niña que debe cuidar —explicó—. Debes darme algo tuyo.

—¿Tu tío Naruto te regaló algo importante?

—Sí—respondió él—. Le dio a papá su mejor puñal para que me lo entregara a mí. Tiene su escudo en la empuñadura. Papá le hizo una vaina de cuero, y me permitió llevarlo al festival. Ahora ya no la tengo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Uno de los soldados del barón me lo quitó. Lo vi arrojarlo sobre un banco del gran salón.

—Encontraremos la forma de recuperarlo —le prometió Hinata.

—¿Pero tú qué vas a darme? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella levantó una mano.

—¿Ves este anillo que llevo? Lo aprecio más que a nada en el mundo.

En la menguante luz del ocaso resultaba difícil verlo con claridad. El niño le tomó la mano y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Es bonito —comento.

—Perteneció a mi abuela. Mi tío Hizashi me lo regaló para mi último cumpleaños. Lo insartaré en mi lazo y te lo colgaré del cuello. Llévalo debajo de la blusa para que el barón no lo vea.

—¿Puedo conservarlo para siempre?

—No, no puedes —respondió ella—. Cuando pueda cumplir la promesa que te he hecho, y te haya llevado sano y salvo hasta tu casa, me lo devolverás. Ahora cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Piensa en lo felices que se pondrán tus padres cuando te vuelvan a ver.

—Mamá va a llorar de lo feliz que se va a sentir, y papá también estará muy contento, pero no va a llorar porque los guerreros nunca lloran. Sin embargo, la alegría no le va a durar mucho tiempo, porque tendré que decirle que lo desobedecí.

—¿Cómo lo desobedeciste?

—Me dijo que no me acercara a la cascada. Dijo que era muy peligroso que los niños jugaran allí porque las rocas eran muy resbaladizas, pero mi amigo y yo igual fuimos, y cuando se lo diga a papá, se va a enfadar conmigo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a tu padre?

El niño se rió por lo bajo.

—Jamás podría tenerle miedo a papá.

—¿Y entone es por qué te preocupas?

—Porque me obligará a salir a dar un paseo con él, por eso, y luego me hará meditar sobre lo que hice, y después me hará decirle qué estuvo mal en todo eso y entonces me castigara.

—¿Qué te hará?

—Tal vez no me deje salir a cabalgar con él por un tiempo.., ése sería el peor castigo, porque me gusta mucho cabalgar sobre su regazo. Papá me deja llevar las riendas.

Hinata le acaricié la espalda y le sugirió que por el momento no se preocupara por eso.

Él no había terminado de confesar sus pecados.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que contarle —siguió diciendo—. Tengo que decirle lo que hicimos Itachi y yo.

—¿Tu amigo también se llama Itachi?

—Mi amigo es Itachi —la corrigió él—. Ya te lo dije, estábamos jugando.

—No te preocupes. A tu padre no le importará el juego que jugabas con tu amigo...

—Pero...

—Duerme —le ordenó.

El niño se quedó quieto y callado durante varios minutos. Hinata creyó que finalmente se había quedado dormido y su mente voló hacia otros asuntos más importantes.

—¿Sabes qué?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—No, ¿qué?

—Tú me gustas, pero la mayoría de los ingleses no me gustan. El tío Ennis los odia a todos. Eso me dijo. Dice que si uno le da la mano a un inglés, termina sin dedos, pero eso no es cierto ,¿no?

—No, no es verdad.

—¿Lamentas tener que ser inglesa?

—No, sólo lamento que lo sea Hidan.

—Es un ignorante. ¿Sabes por qué?

Supo que él no se daría por satisfecho hasta habérselo dicho.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó, obediente.

—Porque cree que yo soy Itachi.

Hinata dejó de acariciarle la espalda y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿No eres Itachi?

El niño se dio vuelta, y luego se sentó de cara a ella.

—No, Itachi es mi amigo. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. El estúpido barón cree que soy el hermano de laird Sasuke, pero no lo soy. Itachi es su hermano. Ese es el juego que inventamos. Intercambiamos nuestros tartanes, y apostamos a ver cuánto tiempo tardaban todos en darse cuenta. Cuando oscureciera, yo iba a ir a la tienda de Itachi, y él a la mía.

—¡santo Dios! —susurró Hinata, tan anonadada que quedó casi sin aliento. El inocente niño no tenía la mínima idea de lo que significaba lo que acababa de decirle, y todo lo que lo preocupaba era la reacción de su padre al enterarse del tonto juego que había inventado con su amigo.

Era apenas cuestión de tiempo que Hidan descubriera la verdad, y cuando lo hiciera, el destino de la criatura quedaría sellado.

Lo aferró de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Escúchame —le dijo en un apremiante susurro—. Jamás debes decirle a nadie lo que acabas de contarme. Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

Sólo quedaban algunos débiles destellos de luz para iluminar las rocas del cañón, y le resultaba difícil verle el rostro con claridad. Se acercó a él aún más, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le preguntó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Konohamaru.

Hinata dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo y se apoyé contra la pared de roca.

—Eres Konohamaru —repitió. No podía recobrarse de la sorpresa, pero el niño pareció no advertir su estupefacta reacción.

Konohamaru sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? El barón es muy ignorante, porque atrapé al niño equivocado —dijo.

—Sí, lo veo. Konohamaru, ¿tu amigo vio cómo te atrapaban los hombres de Hidan y te sacaban del festival?

El niño se pellizcó el labio inferior con los dedos mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

—No —respondió—. Itachi regresó a su tienda en busca de su arco y sus flechas, porque queríamos dispararles y arrojarlos por la cascada, y en ese momento ellos llegaron y me atraparon. ¿Sabes qué? No creo que fueran soldados del barón, porque llevaban tartanes.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—No sé... tal vez tres.

—Si eran de las Highlands, entonces eran traidores cómplices del barón —murmuró Hinata, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, con gran agitación—. Vaya embrollo éste.

—¿Pero qué pasará si el barón descubre que no soy Itachi? Se va a enfurecer, ¿verdad? Quizás obligue a los traidores a ir a buscar a mi amigo. Espero que no metan a Itachi dentro de una bolsa de harina. Da miedo.

—Tenemos que hallar la manera de advertir del peligro a la familia de Itachi.

Su mente volaba de una idea a otra, mientras intentaba comprender el retorcido juego que estaba jugando Hidan.

—Tal vez haya estado demasiado asustado para contárselo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Itachi?

—No lo sé —respondió Konohamru—. Puede ser que tenga mi edad. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez se haya quitado el tartán. Eso es lo que yo haría si estuviera realmente asustado, y Itachi tendría miedo de hacer enfadar a su hermano porque prácticamente no lo conoce, ya que hace muy poco que llegó para convertirse en laird. A Itachi lo asustaba jugar a hacer ese engaño porque no quería meterse en líos. ¡Es culpa mía! —exclamó, llorando—. ¡Yo lo obligué a hacerlo!

—Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por lo que hiciste mal. Nadie va a culparte de nada. ¿Por qué no apoyas la cabeza Sobre mi regazo y te quedas quieto de una vez, para que yo pueda pensar?

Hinata cerró los ojos, para desalentarlo a hacer más preguntas.

Konohamaru no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

—¿Sabes quee? –Al ver que ella no le respondia, empezo a tirarle de la manga—. ¿Sabes qué?

Hinata se dio por vencida.

—¿ Qué?

—Se me mueve un diente. —Para probarle que estaba diciendo la verdad, le tomó una mano y la obligó a tocar uno de sus dientes delanteros con el dedo—. ¿Ves cómo se mueve de atrás para adelante cuando lo tocas? Tal vez mañana se me caiga.

La ansiedad en su voz al contarle esta noticia tan importante le recordó súbitamente lo pequeño que era. Perder un diente, evidentemente, lo conmocionaba.

—Papá me lo iba a sacar, pero después dijo que debía esperar a que se aflojara y se cayera solo.

Bostezando audiblemente, Konohamaru volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hinata y esperó pacientemente que ella le siguiera frotando la espalda.

—Iba a pedirle a papá que me sacara el diente durante el festival, porque Itachi quería ver cómo lo hacía. Itachi es de Sasuke—agregó, por si había olvidado informarle.

—¿Y tú de quién eres, Konohamaru?

Él se irguió, lleno de importancia.

—Yo soy el hijo de Asuma Sarutobi.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 3**

A Hidan le gustaba jugar. Era particularmente aficionado a todos aquellos juegos que implicaban crueldad.

En ese momento lo estaba pasando en grande, aunque, en realidad, el día no había comenzado nada bien. Había regresado a Dunhanshire el domingo al mediodía, congelado y calado hasta los huesos por culpa de un inesperado y torrencial aguacero que lo había pillado desprevenido por el camino, y tal como se sentía, no estaba del mejor humor para enterarse que lady Hinata había tratado de ayudar al niño a escapar.

Antes de que su furia fuese a mas —ya había matado al soldado portador de las desagradables noticias —, Hinata y el muchacho fueron localizados y llevados de regreso al castillo. En ese momento se hallaban ante él, a la espera de oír su castigo.

La expectativa del placer que lo aguardaba no hacía sino incrementarlo. Quería que se cocieran en sus propios miedos, y parte del placer de Hidan consistía en dejarles imaginar qué clase de tortura tenia pensada para ellos. El niño, el torpe hermano menor de laird Sasuke, era demasiado estúpido para entender nada o para hablar, pero Hidan sabía que estaba asustado por la manera en que se apretaba contra Hinata. Ella, por el contrario, estaba resultando decepcionante, y de no haber estado prevenido, habría pensado que estaba tratando deliberadamente de estropearle la diversión. No parecía en absoluto preocupada por su suerte. No pudo detectar en ella la menor señal de temor.

La muy zorra todavía tenía el poder de amedrentarlo, y se insultó en silencio por su propia cobardía y por no poder sostenerle la mirada.

"_Protégeme de los justos_", se dijo para sus adentros. Enfrentase contra todo un escuadrón de soldados no era ni remotamente tan intimidante como este proyecto de mujer, y a pesar de que no cesaba de recordarse que quien tenía el poder era él, y de que podía hacerla matar con una simple orden, Hidan no podía evitar sentir que ella le llevaba ventaja.

Nunca había olvidado la forma en que lo había mirado cuando la llevaron a su presencia tras la masacre. En aquel entonces, ella no era más que una niña, pero el recuerdo todavía le hacía estremecer. Hidan sabía que ella lo había visto matar a su padre, pero había supuesto que el recuerdo se habría borrado con el tiempo. En ese momento, ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué más recordaría Hinata? ¿Lo habría oído confesarle sus pecados a su padre antes de asesinarlo? La duda le producía escalofríos.

El odio de Hinata le aterraba, le debilitaba, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Su mano temblaba al tomar su copa de vino, y trató de ignorar sus temores antes de lanzarse al tema que tenía entre manos. Sabía que no tenía la mente clara, sino entorpecida y enturbiada. No solía embriagarse de esa forma delante de sus amigos. Hacía años que era un bebedor empedernido porque los recuerdos no le permitían descansar. Pero siempre había tenido la precaución de beber a solas. Ese día había hecho una excepción, porque el vino lo ayudaba a calmar su furia. No quería hacer nada que más tarde pudiera lamentar, y aunque había pensado en aguardar hasta el día siguiente para vérselas con la desafiante Hinata, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para terminar de una vez con la cuestión y así poder seguir celebrando con sus compañeros.

Hidan contempló a Hinata a través de ojos borrosos e inyectados en sangre. Estaba sentado en el centro de una larga mesa, flanqueado por sus sempiternos acompañante-el barón Hugh de Barlowe y el barón Edwin el Calvo. Raramente iba a algún lado sin ellos, ya que eran su público más devoto. Disfrutaban tanto con sus juegos que a menudo le habían pedido que les dejase participar, y así Hidan jamás tuvo que preocuparse por la posibilidad de que lo traicionaran, ya que eran tan culpables como él de sus pasados crímenes.

Hinata y el niño no habían probado bocado desde la mañana anterior y Hidan supuso que a esas alturas estarían muertos de hambre, de modo que los obligó a mirar cómo sus amigos y él compartían un banquete digno de un rey, mientras discutían varios posibles castigos. La mesa estaba cargada de faisanes, conejos, pavos y pichones, rodajas de queso amarillo, grandes trozos de áspero pan negro cubiertos de mermelada y miel, y exquisitas tartas de moras. Los sirvientes iban y venían, llevando grandes jarras llenas de vino, y sobre unos trincheros adicionales se apilaban otras delicias, esperando para satisfacer sus voraces apetitos.

Sobre la mesa había comida suficiente para alimentar a todo un ejército. Verlos comer le resultó a Hinata tan desagradable, que pronto perdió el hambre, que antes le había hecho sufrir. No conseguía decidir cuál de los tres hombres era más repugnante. Hugh, con sus enormes orejas y su barbilla prominente, soltaba constantes gruñidos mientras comía, y Edwin, con su triple papada y sus rojos ojillos porcinos, sudaba profusamente mientras se apresuraba a meterse en la boca con la mano enormes pedazos de carne grasosa. Parecía temer que la comida se fuera a acabar antes de que pudiera llenarse su descomunal barriga, y cuando se detenía un momento para respirar, el rostro le relucía de oleoso sudor.

Los tres estaban borrachos. Mientras ella aguardaba de pie, ellos habían acabado con seis jarras de vino, y estaban esperando que un sirviente les sirviera de una séptima.

Eran unos auténticos cerdos, pero decidió que Hidan era con mucho el peor de todos. De sus labios colgaban pellejos de pichón, y cuando se metió una tarta entera en la boca, por las comisuras le corrieron hilillos de jugo de moras, manchando de negro su celeste barba. Demasiado ebrio como para preocuparse por sus modales o su aspecto, atacó otra tarta con avidez.

Konohamaru estaba a la izquierda de Hinata, cerca de la chimenea, contemplando el espectáculo sin pronunciar palabra. De vez en cuando le rozaba la mano con la suya. Por mucho que anhelara consolarlo, no se atrevía ni a mirarlo, ya que Hidan no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Si demostraba preocupación o compasión por el niño, Hidan lo usaría contra ella.

Hinata había tratado de preparar a Konohamaru, advirtiéndole que todo podría ponerse aún peor antes de terminar, y también le había hecho prometer que no abriría la boca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mientras Hidan siguiera pensando que el niño no entendía lo que se le decía, era probable que siguiera hablando libremente ante él, y tal vez decir algo que explicara el motivo del secuestro.Cuando ya no pudo seguir viendo comer a esos animales, Hinata se giró hacia la puerta. Sabía que de pequeña debía de haber jugado en esos salones, pero no conservaba ningún recuerdo. Cerca de la escalera había un largo banco apoyado contra la pared, y se preguntó si habría pertenecido a sus padres, o si Hidan lo habría traído con sus cosas.

Sobre él se hallaban esparcidos varios mapas y rollos de pergamino, pero cerca del borde había una daga. Konohamaru le había dicho que el soldado le había arrebatado la daga y la había arrojado sobre un banco. Aún estaba allí. Pudo distinguir los raros e intrincados diseños de la empuñadura, y se sintió extrañamente confortada. La daga había sido un regalo de Naruto, el tutor de Konohamaru.

Un poderoso eructo de Hidan atrajo su atención. Vio cómo se limpiaba la boca con la manga de terciopelo y se recostaba en su silla.

Parecía tener dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos, y cuando se dirigió a ella, su voz era rasposa.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hinata? Cada vez que nos hemos encontrado, has ofrecido resistencia, ¿Acaso no ves que busco lo mejor para ti?

Edwin solté una estridente carcajada. Hugh rió por lo bajo, mientras volvía a tomar su copa de vino.

—Has sido un verdadero fastidio —siguió diciendo Hidan—. He sido demasiado complaciente contigo. ¿No te he dejado en paz durante todo este tiempo? Debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido ver en que hermosa mujer te has convertido. Eras una niña tan poco atractiva, tan carente de encanto, que la transformación es verdaderamente asombrosa. Ahora eres valiosa, querida mía. Podría venderte al mejor postor y ganar una pequeña fortuna. ¿Te asusta esa posibilidad?

—Parece aburrida, no asustada —señaló Edwin.

Hidan se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Te das cuenta, Hinata, de que hizo falta todo un batallón de soldados para arrancarte de al lado de tu santo pariente? Me enteré de que tu tío Hizashi ofreció una dura batalla, lo que me parece francamente gracioso, considerando lo viejo y enclenque que es. Sabes, creo que sería un acto de piedad de mi parte poner final a sus desdichas.Estoy seguro de que agradecería una muerte rápida en vez de seguir durando y durando.

—Mi tío no es viejo ni enclenque —replicó Hinata.

Edwin se echó a reír. Hinata controló el impulso de golpearlo. Santo Dios, cómo deseaba ser más fuerte. Detestaba sentirse tan impotente y asustada.

—Deja en paz a mi tío, Hidan —le exigió—. Él no puede hacert ningún daño.

Hidan siguió como si no la hubiera oído.

—Se ha convertido en un padre adorable, ¿no es así? Hizashi no habría peleado como lo hizo para protegerte si no te amara como un padre. Sí, me desafió para protegerte, maldito sea —agregó, con una mueca de desprecio—. También me disgustó mucho tu propia resistencia. Fue muy desconcertante, la verdad. Yo esperaba que obedecieras mi llamada. Soy tu guardián después de todo, y deberías venir de inmediato cuando te llamo. Simplemente no entiendo tu resistencia. No, no la entiendo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de proseguir— Éste es tu hogar, ¿no es así? Pensé que estarías ansiosa por regresar. El rey Nagato ha decretado que Dunhanshire seguirá siendo tuyo hasta que te cases. Después naturalmente, lo controlará tu esposo en tu nombre.

—Tal como debe ser —intervino Hugh.

—¿Todavía no le has reclamado Dunhanshire al rey Nagato? —preguntó Hinata, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

—No se lo he pedido —murmuro él—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? De todas formas me pertenece ya que soy tu guardián y por tanto controlo todo lo que es tuyo.

—¿El rey Nagato te nombró mi guardián? —Hinata le hizo la pregunta sólo para irritarlo, sabía que el rey no le había otorgado tal derecho.

El rostro de Hidan se puso púrpura de furia, y la contempló ceñudo, mientras se ajustaba la desarreglada túnica y bebía otro sorbo de vino.

—Eres tan insignificante para nuestro rey, que ha olvidado todo lo que se refiere a ti. Yo me he designado como tu guardián y eso es lo que cuenta.

—No, no es suficiente.

—Hidan es el asesor de más confianza que tiene el rey —declaró Edwin—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle en un tono tan insolente?

—Es insolente, ¿verdad? —coincidió Hidan—. Te guste o no, Hinata, soy tu guardián y tu destino está en mis manos. Voy a elegirte esposo personalmente. En cuanto a eso, bien podría casarme contigo yo mismo —agregó, impulsivamente.

Hinata no se permitió mostrar ninguna reacción ante tan repulsiva posibilidad y siguió mirando fijamente a Hidan sin responder a su amenaza.

—Se la has prometido a tu primo —le recordó Hugh a Hidan—. He oído que Clifford está haciendo grandes planes.

—Sí, ya sé lo que prometí, ¿pero cuándo me has visto mantener mi palabra? —preguntó Hidan con una sonrisa torcida.

Hugh y Edwin se echaron a reír hasta que las lágrimas les corrieron por las mejillas. Finalmente, Hidan les ordenó silencio con un gesto.

—Me habéis hecho perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Le estabas explicando a Hinata lo disgustado que estabas ante su resistencia —le recordó Edwin.

—Sí, muy disgustado —afirmó Hidan—. Esto no puede seguir así, Hinata. Soy un hombre indulgente, lo cual es un verdadero defecto, en realidad, y no puedo evitar compadecer a los menos afortunados, así que permití que el insultante comportamiento de tu tío no fuera debidamente castigado. También perdonaré tu negativa a obedecer de inmediato mi llamada. —Bebió un largo sorbo de vino antes de seguir—. ¿Y cómo pagas mi benevolencia? Tratando de ayudar a escapar al pequeño salvaje. Como guardián tuyo, no puedo permitir que tu desobediencia quede impune. Es hora de que el niño y tú aprendáis una lección de humildad.

—Si le pegas, Hidan, necesitará tiempo para recuperarse antes de que puedas emprender con ella esa búsqueda tan importante —le previno Edwin.

Hidan apuró el resto de su copa, y se la extendió a un lacayo para que se la volviera a llenar.

—Lo sé —respondió—. ¿Has notado, Edwin, cómo se ha encariñado el niño con Hinata? Como tonto que es, tal vez crea que ella podrá protegerlo. ¿Le demostramos cuán equivocado está? Hugh, ya que disfrutas tanto de tu trabajo, puedes pegarle al nino.

—No vas a tocar a este niño. —Hinata hizo esta afirmación en voz muy baja, lo que resultó mucho más efectivo que los gritos, y por la desconcertada expresión de Hidan, supo que lo había pescado con la guardia baja.

—¿No?

—No.

Hidan tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—El dolor convencerá al niño de lo inútil que es tratar de escapar. Además, vosotros dos me habéis hecho enfadar, y realmente, no puedo decepcionar a Hugh. —Hidan se volvió hacia su amigo—. Trata de no matar al niño. Si Hinata me falla, voy a necesitarlo.

—¡No vas a tocar a este niño! —repitió Hinata, aunque esta vez lo hizo en tono duro y enfático.

—¿Estas dispuesta a ser azotada en su lugar?– pregunto Hidan

— Si

Hidan se sorprendió ante su inmediata conformidad, y enfureció porque Hinata no mostraba ningún temor. El coraje le era un concepto extraño, y jamás había podido comprender por qué algunos hombres y mujeres exhibían este raro fenómeno, y otros no. Esa virtud siempre le había sido esquiva, y aunque, ciertamente, nunca había sentido la necesidad de mostrarse valeroso, los que sí lo eran lograban sacarlo de quicio. Detestaba encontrar en los demás aquello de lo cual él carecía.

—Haré lo que se me antoje, Hinata, y no podrás detenerme. Bien podría decidir matarte.

—Sí, es verdad —concedió ella, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Podrías matarme, y yo no podría detenerte.

Hidan alzó una ceja y la observó con detenimiento. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse, el vino le causaba somnolencia y lo único que deseaba era poder cerrar los ojos algunos minutos. En lugar de eso, bebió otro sorbo.

—Estás tramando algo —dijo—. ¿De qué se trata, Hinata? ¿Qué clase de juego te atreves a jugar?

—Ningún juego —replicó ella—. Mátame, si ése es tu deseo. Estoy segura de que encontrarás alguna explicación satisfactoria que darle a nuestro rey. No obstante, como bien dijiste, no te acordaste de mí durante todos estos años, y de pronto me obligas a volver aquí. Es obvio que quieres algo de mí, y si me matas...

—En efecto —la interrumpió Hidan—. Quiero algo de ti. —Se enderezó en la silla, y la miró con aire triunfante antes de proseguir—. Tengo magníficas noticias. Después de muchos años de búsqueda, finalmente he encontrado a tu hermana. Sé dónde se oculta Hanabi.

Observó detenidamente a Hinata, y quedó sumamente desilusionado al ver que no mostraba ninguna reacción ante la noticia. Haciendo girar la copa entre sus dedos, dijo, sonriendo con afectación.

— Incluso sé el nombre del clan que la protege. Se trata de los Otsutsuki, pero no sé bajo qué nombre se oculta Hanabi. Una hermana seguramente podrá reconocer a la otra, y por eso quiero que tú vayas y me la traigas.

—¿Por qué no envías a tus soldados a buscarla? —preguntó ella.

—No puedo enviar mis tropas al interior de las Highiands y es precisamente allí donde ella se esconde. Esos salvajes masacrarían a mis hombres. Desde luego, podría obtener la bendición del rey Nagato para esta empresa, y entonces estoy seguro de que me enviaría soldados de refuerzo, pero no quiero involucrarlo en asuntos de familia. Además, te tengo a ti para hacerlo.

—Los soldados no sabrían reconocerla, y es seguro que los salvajes no se lo dirían. Protegen a los suyos a toda costa —intervino Hugh.

—¿Y si me niego a ir? —preguntó Hinata.

—Pues alguien más la traería hasta aquí —fanfarroneó él—. Sólo que sería menos complicado que lo hicieras tú.

—¿Y ese alguien sería capaz de reconocerla?

—El tipo de las Highlands que nos dio esta información conoce el nombre bajo el que se oculta Hanabi —le recordó Edwin a Hidan—. Podrías obligarle a que te lo dijera.

—Por lo que sabemos, el salvaje podría traer a Hanabi mañana con él. —dijo Hugh—. El mensaje que envió indicaba que había un problema...

—Un problema urgente —agregó Edwin—. Y no es seguro que llegue mañana. Podría hacerlo al día siguiente.

—No dudo que el problema sea urgente —Hugh se inclinó hacia adelante para poder ver a Hidan—. El traidor no habría corrido el riesgo de venir hasta aquí si no fuera por un asunto urgente. Podrían verlo.

Edwin se frotó su triple papada.

—Si azotas al niño, Hugh, el tipo de las Highlands podría disgustarse y reclamar que le devuelvan su oro.

Hugh se eché a reír.

—Quiere ver muerto al niño, viejo tonto. Estabas demasiado borracho todo el tiempo para entender la conversación. Basta decir que se selló un trato entre el tipo de las Highlands y Hidan. Como sabes, cada tanto surge un nuevo rumor de que ha sido vista la caja de oro, y cada vez que han llegado a oídos del rey Nagato, envía tropas a rastrear todo el reino. Su deseo de hallar al culpable de la muerte de su Konan, así como el de recuperar su tesoro, no ha disminuido con los años.

—Algunos dicen que incluso ha aumentado mucho más —remarcó Edwin—. El rey incluso ha enviado tropas a las Lowlands, en busca de información.

Hugh asintió, moviendo la cabeza.

—Y mientras Nagato busca su tesoro, Hidan busca a Hanabi, porque cree que ella sabe dónde está escondida esa caja. Se propone demostrar que su padre la robó. A lo largo de todos estos años, Hidan también ha hecho averiguaciones en todos los clanes, preguntando por Hanabi.

—Pero ninguna dio resultado.

—Así es —confirmé Hugh—. Nadie dijo conocerla.., hasta que llegó el hombre de las Highlands.

—Pero, ¿y el trato pactado entre este traidor y nuestro Hidan?

Hugh miró al barón, esperando que respondiera a la pregunta, pero Hidan tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho. Parecía estar dormitando.

—Jamás he visto tan ebrio al barón —susurro Hugh a su amigo de forma audible—. Mira cómo se ha quedado dormido.

Edwin se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y el pacto? —insistió.

—El barón accedió a mantener cautivo al niño para atraer hasta aquí a su hermano, laird Sasuke, y que así el tipo de las Hmghlands pudiera matarlo. El niño no es más que un señuelo, y cuando el juego haya terminado y Sasuke haya sido asesinado...

—El niño ya no servirá para nada.

— Exactamente —confirmó Hugh—. Así que ya ves, que lo golpeemos no le va a preocupar en absoluto al tipo de las Highlands.

—¿Y el barón qué obtiene de este trato?

—El hombre le dio oro y digo más —dijo Hugh— Dejaré que lo explique el mismo Hidan. Si él quiere que lo sepas, te lo dirá.

Edwin se indignó al quedarse sin respuesta. Le dio un fuerte codazo a Hidan. El barón se despertó, sobresaltado, murmurando una blasfemia.

Edwin, entonces, exigió conocer los detalles del pacto. Antes de responder, Hidan bebió mas vino.

—El traidor me dio información más importante que el oro.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso? —preguntó Edwin.

Hidan le sonrió.

—Te dije que me dio el nombre del clan que esconde a Hanabi, y cuando consiga lo que quiere, me dirá bajo qué nombre se oculta. Asíque, ya ves, si Hinata no me resulta útil, el traidor de las Highlands vendrá en mi auxilio.

—¿Por qué no te lo dice ahora? Sería mucho mas fácil sisupieras...

—No confía en nuestro barón —dijo Hugh, con una risa sofocada—. Primero debe morir ese Sasuke. Entonces jura que nos dirá el nombre.

Hinata no podía creer que los tres hablaran con tanta libertad frente a ella. Estaban demasiado borrachos para mostrarse precavidos, y dudaba de que ninguno recordara una sola palabra de lo dicho a la mañana siguiente.

y Hugh parecían creer que Hidan recibiría una recompensa del rey, y discutían sobre qué debía hacer con ella. Se sentía más que agradecida por su falta de atención, más al enterarse de que el hombre de las Highlands llegaría pronto a Dtinhanshire, sintió que se abría el suelo bajo sus pies. Presa del pánico, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, y se tambaleó. Hidan no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

Desde luego, ella sabía por qué venía el traidor, Iba a decirle a Hidan el error cometido con el niño, y entonces, que Dios se apiadara de Konohamaru. El tiempo se acababa.

Hidan bostezó ruidosamente y la miró, bizqueando:

—¡Ah, Hinata, olvidé que estabas ahí! Ahora veamos, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¡Oh, sí! —dijo, volviéndose hacia Hugh—. Ya que Hinata se ha ofrecido tan graciosamente a tomar el lugar del niño, puedes darle el gusto. No le toques la cara –le advirtió- . He aprendido por experiencia propia que los huesos de la cara tardan más en curarse, y quiero enviarla a cumplir con mi recado lo antes posible.

—¿Y el niño? —preguntó Hugh.

Hidan miró a Hinata con gesto de desprecio.

—Quiero que también le des una buena paliza —respondió.

Hinata atrajo a Konohamaru hacia ella.

—Antes tendrás que matarme, Hidan. No voy a permitir que lo toques.

—Pero no quiero matarte, Hinata. Quiero que vayas y me traigas a tu hermana.

Su tono de burla fue deliberado, ya que quería que supiera que se reía de sus patéticos intentos de proteger al niño. ¿Realmente creía que sus deseos tenían alguna importancia para él? ¿Y cómo osaba darle órdenes, diciéndole lo que podía y lo que no podía, hacer? Él haría lo que quisiera, por supuesto, pero también le enseñaría una valiosa lección.

Hinata se enteraría de una vez por todas de lo insignificante que era.

—Te juro que si haces daño al niño, no te traeré a Hanabi.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dijo Hidan, aburrido—. Ya me has amenazado con eso antes.

Hugh echó su silla hacia atrás, forcejeando para ponerse de pie. Presa de frenesí, Hinata trató de pensar en algo que pudiera salvarlos.

—En realidad, no quieres tener de vuelta a Hanabi, ¿verdad?

Hidan torció la cabeza hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que quiero tenerla aquí. Tengo grandes planes para ella.

Tratando deliberadamente de distraer su atención y apartarla del niño, Hinata se echó a reír.

—Oh, ya conozco tus grandes planes. Quieres la preciosa caja del rey Nagato, y crees que Hanabi la tiene, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que realmente quieres, y crees que si la obligas a volver aquí, traerá el tesoro con ella. Entonces podrás obtener ei premio prometido, así como las tierras de Dunhanshire. ¿No son ésos tus grandes planes?

Hidan reaccionó como si le acabaran de arrojar aceite hirviendo en pleno rostro. Aullando de ira, se puso de pie de un salto. Su silla se volcó, estrellándose contra la pared.

—¡Recuerdas la caja! —bramó, mientras saltaba desde detrás de la mesa e iba hacia ella, apartando a Hugh de su camino con un empujón— ¡Y sabes adónde está escondida!

—Naturalmente que lo sé —mintió Hinata.

Un nuevo alarido aterrador sacudió el salón mientras Hidan corría hacia ella.

—¡Dime dónde está! —le exigió—. Hanabi la tiene en su poder,¿verdad?... Lo sabía... sabía que la tenía ella... ese chiflado de Ko me dijo que su padre se la había dado. Tu hermana me la robó, y todo este tiempo tú... has sabido... todo el tiempo en que casi perdí el juicio buscándola... sabías... todo el tiempo lo supiste.

En ese momento perdió completamente los estribos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, arrojándola al suelo.

Hidan estaba totalmente fuera de control. Su bota de cuero se clavó sobre la tierna piel de Hinata. La pateó salvajemente una y otra vez, decidido a hacerla gritar de agonía, a hacerla lamentar el haber osado ocultarle la verdad. Durante todo ese tiempo ella había sabido que esa caja destruiría la reputación de su padre y le permitiría obtener Dunhanshire y la recompensa del Rey. Todos esos años, la muy perra lo había atormentado con total deliberación.

—iLe daré la caja al rey... yo solo! —rugió, jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento—. La recompensa será mía... mía... mía...

Tambaléandose por el golpe en la cara, Hinata estaba demasiado aturdida para ofrecer resistencia. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para girar sobre sí misma, y protegerse la cabeza con los brazos. La mayor parte de los golpes los recibió en la espalda y las piernas, pero, irónicamente, no sentía tanto dolor como habría deseado Hidan, ya que en su estado cercano a la inconsciencia apenas notaba los golpes de su bota.

Súbitamente, se puso alerta cuando sintió que Konohamaru se arrojaba sobre ella. Histérico, gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras ella trataba de alejarlo de Hidan. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, tratando de protegerlo, y luego le tomo la mano y se la estrujó, con la esperanza de que comprendiera que debía permanecer en silencio. La furia de Hidan se dirigía directamente contra ella, y le aterraba pensar que la interferencia del niño pudiera atraer su cólera.

Espuma y saliva salían de la boca de Hidan mientras rugía obscenidades y mientras seguía pateándola. Pronto quedó agotado, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás. A Hugh, la imagen le pareció tan divertida, que no pudo contener la risa. Edwin quería que la diversión continuara, y animaba a Hidan con sus gritos para que siguiera. A Hinata le zumbaban los oídos por el ruido ensordecedor, y el cuarto entero giró a su alrededor en una borrosa confusión, pero desesperadamente siguió intentando concentrarse en el aterrado pequeño.

—¡Sshh! —le susurró— Ahora, calla.

Como si alguien le hubiera tapado la boca con la mano, Konohamaru dejó de gritar en medio de un sollozo. A pocos centímetros de su propio rostro, con los ojos dilatados por el pánico, le hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que permanecería en silencio. Se sintió tan complacida con él, que logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Trata de controlarte, Hidan —le gritó Hugh entre carcajadas. Se secó las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro antes de agregar—: No podra ir a ninguna parte si la matas.

Hidan, trastabillando, logró apoyarse en la mesa.

—sí, sí —jadeó—. Debo controlarme.

Se secó el sudor que le cubría la frente, apartó al niño lejos de Hinata, y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie. La sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios, y Hidan observó complacido su vidriosa mirada, porque supo que le había causado considerable daño.

—Te atreves a hacerme perder los estribos —murmuró—. A la única que debes culpar por el dolor que sientes, es a ti misma. Te daré dos días para que te recuperes, y luego partirás hacia esos lugares dejados de la mano de Dios que llaman Highlands. Tu hermana se oculta en el clan Otsutsuki. Encuéntrala —le ordenó—, tráemela, a ella y la caja.

Se acercó, vacilante, hasta la mesa, ajustándose la túnica, mientras le gritaba al criado que volviera a llenarle la copa.

—Si me fallas, Hinata, ese hombre que tanto aprecias sufrirá las consecuencias. Tu tío padecerá una penosa agonía, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Te juro que me suplicará que ponga fin a sus sufrimientos. El niño también morirá—agregó, como si se le acabase de ocurrir—. Pero cuando me traigas a Hanabi y la caja, te doy mi palabra de que le perdonaré la vida al niño, a pesar de la promesa que hice al traidor de las Highlands.

—Pero, ¿y si trae una y no la otra? —preguntó Hugh.

Edwin también había pensado en esa posibilidad.—¿Qué es más importante para ti, barón? ¿Hanabi o la caja del rey?

—La caja, por supuesto —respondió Hidan—. Pero quiero las dos, y si Hinata me trae sólo una, su tío morirá.

Hugh rodeó la mesa con aire jactancioso hasta plantarse frente a Hinata. La lascivia que ésta pudo detectar en sus ojos la hizo encogerse de miedo.

Hugh mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella, mientras le hablaba a Hidan.

—Tú y yo hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo —le recordó al barón—. Y nunca te he pedido nada... hasta ahora. Dame a Hinata.

La petición de Hugh logró sorprender y divertir a Hidan.

—¿Llevarías una bruja a tu lecho?

—Es una leona, y yo la voy a domar —alardeó, lamiéndose obscenamente los labios ante su propia fantasía.

—Te cortaría la garganta mientras duermes —advirtió Edwin.

Hugh solté un bufido.

—Con Hinata en mi lecho, te aseguro que no dormiría.

Se acercó a ella para acariciarla, pero ella le apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás. Hugh bajó la vista hasta el niño que se aferraba a sus faldas.

Rápidamente Hinata intentó conseguir que volviese la mirada hacia ella y se olvidara del niño.

—Eres un tonto redomado, Hugh —le dijo— ¡y tan debilucho! Casi te tengo lástima.

Sorprendido por el veneno que destilaba su voz, le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Déjala en paz —ordenó Hidan, impaciente cuando Hugh volvía a alzar la mano, disponiéndose a pegarle una nueva bofetada.

Hugh miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo durante algunos instantes.

—Voy a tenerte, perra —susurró. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar en la mesa—. Dámela —le rogó a Hidan—. Puedo enseñarle a ser obediente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió Hidan con una sonrisa.

Edwin no estaba dispuesto a ser menos.

—Si le das Hinata a Hugh, entonces debes darme a Hanabi.

—Ya está prometida —dijo Hidan.

—Tú la quieres para ti —lo acusó Edwin.

—Yo no la quiero, pero se la he prometido a otro.

—¿A quién se la prometiste?

Hugh lo interrumpió riendo.

—¿Acaso importa, Edwin? Hidan jamás ha mantenido su palabra.

—Nunca —confirmó Hidan con una risita—. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Edwin también sonrió, ya tranquilo, porque creía tontamente que todavía tenía una posibilidad de conseguir a Hanabi.

—Si es la mitad de bella de lo que es Hinata, me daré por bien servido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le darás a Hinata para que traiga a su hermana? —preguntó Hugh.

—Debe regresar antes de que comience las fiestas de la cosecha.

—Pero eso no es suficiente —protestó Edwin—. Vaya, le llevará una semana, incluso dos, llegar a su destino, y si tiene algún problema en el camino, o no encuentra a Hanabi...

Hidan levantó la mano, exigiendo silencio.

—Todo ese parloteo preocupándoos por el bien de la zorra me hace dar vueltas la cabeza. Conten tu lengua mientras le explico los detalles a mi pupila. ¿Hinata? Si acaso se te ha ocurrido que vas a encontrar gente en las Highlands que te ayuden a salvar a tu tio, entérate de esto: un contingente completo de mis soldados ha rodeado su casa, y si algún guerrero de las Highlands osa poner un pie dentro de la propiedad, Hizashi será ejecutado. Lo tendré de rehén hasta que tú regreses. ¿He sido claro?

—¿Y si ella le cuenta a Sasuke que su hermano no se ahogó, y que lo tienes tú? —preguntó Hugh.

—No se lo dirá —replicó Hidan—. Con su silencio, Hinata conserva la vida del niño. Basta de preguntas —añadió—. Ahora quiero hablar de cuestiones más divertidas, tal como en qué gastaré la recompensa del rey cuando le devuelva la caja. Ya he sugerido, y más de una vez, que fue el padre de Hinata y Hanabi quien robó la caja y mató a Konqn, y cuando el rey descubra que Hanabi la ha tenido en su poder todo este tiempo, se convencerá.

Con un gesto, indico a los dos centinelas apostados en la entrada que se acercaran.

—La querida señora aquí presente no puede tenerse en pie. ¿Veis como se tambalea? Llevadlos arriba, a ella y al niño. Acomodadla en su antigua habitación. ¿Ves qué considerado soy, Hinata? Voy a permitir que duermas en tu cama.

—¿Y el niño, milord? —pregunto uno de los soldados.

—Ponedlo en el cuarto de al lado —dijo Hidan—. Así podrá oírla llorar toda la noche.

Los soldados se apresuraron a cumplir la orden de su amo. Uno tomó a Konohamaru del brazo, y el otro hizo lo mismo con Hinata. Ésta se apartó bruscamente, recuperó el equilibrio y lenta y dolorosamente se enderezó. Con la cabeza en alto, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa hasta que sus piernas recobraron algo de fuerza, y entonces comenzó a avanzar con pasos precisos y medidos. Cerca de la entrada, trastabillo, y cayó sobre el banco.

El soldado la levantó y la arrastró hasta la escalera. Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre sus castigadas costillas y se dobló sobre sí misma, mientras Konohamaru se aferraba a sus faldas y empezaban a subir los peldaños. Hinata trastabilló dos veces antes de que sus piernas le fallaran por completo.

Con un sonido metálico, el soldado la levanto y la llevó en brazos el resto del trayecto.

El dolor en su espalda se volvió insoportable y Hinata se desmayó antes de llegar a la puerta. El soldado la dejó sobre la cama, y trató de tomar la mano del niño, pero Konohamaru se negó a marcharse. Mordió, arañó y pateó al soldado que intentaba atraparlo y separarlo de Hinata.

—Déjalo —le sugirió su amigo—. Si los dejamos a los dos en la misma habitación, esta noche sólo tendremos que poner un guardia frente a esa puerta. El niño puede dormir en el suelo.

Ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación, echando el cerrojo tras ellos. Konohamari trepó a la cama donde yacía Hinata, y se acurrucó a su lado. Aterrorizado al pensar que ella pudiera morir y dejarlo solo, sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Pasó largo rato antes de que finalmente ella despertara. El dolor era tan intenso en todo su cuerpo que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Esperó a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor y trató de sentarse, pero el dolor era insoportable, y se desplomó sobre la cama, sintiéndose impotente y vencida.

Konohamaru la llamó en un susurro.

—Ya está, Konohamaru. Ya pasó lo peor. Por favor, no llores.

—Pero tú estás llorando.

—Ya no lloro —le aseguró ella.

—¿Vas a morir? —preguntó Konohamaru con preocupación.

—No —susurró ella.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya me siento mucho mejor —mintió ella—. Está oscuro aquí, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no corres la cortina para que entre un poco de luz?

—Ya no queda casi luz —le dijo el niño, al tiempo que saltaba de la cama y corría hacia la ventana para hacer lo que le pedía.

La luz del atardecer entró a raudales en la habitación, Hinata pudo ver las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, pudo oler el rancio olor a moho y se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que la habitación estaba cerrada. ¿Acaso habría sido la última en dormir en esa cama? No era probable. A Hidan le gustaban las diversiones, y seguramente había tenido multitud de invitados en Dunhanshire desde que la desterró.

Konohamaru trepó a la cama, se acomodó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—Se está poniendo el sol. Has dormido durante mucho rato, y no podía despertarte. Me asusté —reconoció—. Y, ¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué?

—Esto va a ponerse muchísimo peor, porque oí lo que decía el barón. El hombre de las Highlands viene para acá.

—Sí, yo también lo oí —Hinata apoyó la mano sobre la frente y cerró los ojos. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria, rogándole a Dios que le restituyera pronto las fuerzas porque lo que se avecinaba era grave.

—El hombre de las Highlands llegará mañana o pasado —siguió diciendo Konohamaru, muy agitado—. Sí me ve, sabrá que no soy Itachi. Y seguramente me delatará.

Mientras trataba penosamente de sentarse, Hinata decidió hablarle con franqueza.

—Estoy segura de que ya sabe que no eres Itachi. Probablemente sean ésas las noticias tan urgentes que quiere darle al barón.

Konohamaru frunció el entrecejo con gran concentración, hasta que las pecas de su nariz se fundieron en una sola.

—Tal vez quiera decirle otra cosa —sugirió.

—No lo creo.

—No quiero que me dejes solo.

—No voy a dejarte solo —prometió ella.

—Pero el barón te va a enviar lejos.

—Sí, así es —concedió Hinata—. Pero voy a llevarte conmigo.– Konohamaru pareció no creerle. Hinata le palmeo la mano y se obligó a sonreir—. A nosotros no nos afecta que el hombre de las Highlands venga o no venga, aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría echarle un buen vistazo.

—¿Porque es un traidor?

—Sí.

—¿Y entonces podrás decirle a mi papá y a Naruto, e incluso a Sasuke, cómo es ese traidor?

Como Konohamaru pareció animarse ante esa idea, Hinata se apresuró a darle la razón.

—Sí, exactamente. Podría decirle a tu padre cómo es ese traidor.

—¿Y a Naruto, e incluso también a Sasuke?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué ocurriría entonces? Harían que lamentara amargamente el haber sido traidor.

—Sí, no me cabe duda de que lo harían.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no nos afecta que venga o no venga el hombre de las Highlands?

—No nos afecta porque nos marchamos esta misma noche.

Los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron grandes como platos.

—¿En la oscuridad?

—En la oscuridad. Ojalá que haya luna para guiamos.

La ansiedad del niño era casi incontenible, y se puso a saltar sobre la cama.

—¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer? Oí cómo el soldado echaba el cerrojo al salir, y supongo que hay un guardia en la puerta. Por eso hablo en voz baja, porque no quiero que me oiga.

—Así y todo, nos marchamos.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

Hinata señaló el otro lado de la habitación.

—Tú y yo vamos a atravesar esa pared.

La sonrisa de Konohamaru se desvaneció como por encanto.

—No creo que podamos hacerlo.

Parecía tan desolado, que Hinata sintió deseos de echarse a reír.

Advirtió entonces que, a pesar del dolor, comenzaba a sentirse eufórica porque no iba a dejar al niño en la guarida de Hidan. Había sido una verdadera suerte que Hidan no los hubiera separado, y se proponía aprovechar al máximo ese error del barón.

No pudo resistirse al deseo de tomar a Konohamaru en sus brazos, y apretarlo con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Konohamaru, no dudes que Dios nos está protegiendo!

Él permitió que le besara la frente y le apartara el cabello de los ojos, antes de escabullirse de su abrazo.

—¿Por qué se te ocurre que Dios nos protege? —Estaba demasiado impaciente como para aguardar su respuesta—. ¿Acaso Dios nos va a ayudar a atravesar la pared?

—Sí —se limitó a responder Hinata.

Konohamaru sacudió la cabeza.

—Me parece que el barón te ha dejado tonta con tanto golpe.

—No, no me ha dejado tonta. Me ha hecho enfadar mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Pero, Hinata, las personas no pueden atravesar las paredes.

—Vamos a abrir una puerta secreta. Esta era mi alcoba cuando era pequeña —le contó—. La alcoba de mi hermana estaba junto a la unía, y cada vez que me sentía sola o asustada, abría el pasadizo secreto y corría a su dormitorio. Mi padre se enfadaba mucho conmigo por hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el pasadizo debía utilizarse sólo en circunstancias extremas, y no quería que nadie se enterara de su existencia, ni siquiera sus sirvientes más fieles. Mi doncella, Natsu, sin embargo, sabía que existía el pasaje, porque me contó que por las mañanas solía encontrar mi cama vacía. Natsu se imaginaba que debía de haber una puerta secreta porque sabía el miedo que me daba la oscuridad, y sabía que jamás me habría atrevido a salir al vestíbulo oscuro durante la noche. ¿Ves ese banco apoyado contra la pared? Mi padre lo puso allí, para desanimarme a pasar. Sabía que el banco era demasiado pesado para que yo lo pudiera mover sin ayuda, pero Natsu me contó que yo me escabullía por debajo para salir al pasadizo.

—¿ Desobedeciste a tu papá? —preguntó Konohamaru con los ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad.

—Parece que sí —respondió ella.

Al niño le pareció sumamente gracioso que lo reconociera, y rió hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Preocupada porque pudiera oírlos el guardia, Hinata le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que guardara silencio.

—Pero si el pasaje conduce a la alcoba de tu hermana, ¿cómo lograremos salir de allí?

—El pasaje también conduce a una escalera que llega hasta los túneles que pasan por debajo del castillo. Si no han sido sellados, nos llevará más allá de los muros.

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos ahora? ¡Por favor!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos esperar hasta que el barón se haya ido a la cama. Ha bebido tanto vino que se quedará dormido en seguida. Además, puede enviar algún sirviente antes de que caiga la noche, y si no nos encuentra aquí, dará la voz de alarma.

Konohamaru deslizó sus dedos en los de Hinata, y los apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar la pared, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba la puerta.

Cuando se volvió hacia Hinata, otra vez fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Y si el barón lo hubiera clausurado?

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar otra manera de escapar.

—Pero ,¿cómo?

Hinata no tenía la más remota idea, pero sabía que tenía que sacar a KoKonohamaru de Dunhanshire antes de que llegara el hombre de las Highlands.

—Podríamos engatusar al guardia para que entrara...

Lleno de excitación, el niño la interrumpió.

—Y podríamos darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se desmayara —completó, demostrando lo que decía con fuertes golpes sobre la cama—. Haré que le salga sangre —le aseguró—. Y si me subo al banco, incluso podría apoderarme de su espada, y entonces, ¿sabes qué? Le cortaría todo, y le haría lanzar aullidos de dolor. Yo soy muy fuerte —terminó alardeando.

Hinata tuvo que resistir el impulso de volver a abrazarlo, y tampoco se atrevió a sonreír, para que el niño no creyera que se reía de él.

—Sí, ya veo lo fuerte que eres —dijo, en cambio.

Konohamaru sonrió complacido con el cumplido, y cuadro los hombros, asintiendo.

¿Acaso todas las fantasías de los niños pequeños serían tan avidas de sangre como las de este niño?, se preguntó Hinata. Un momento, lloraba y se aferraba a ella, y al siguiente se regocijaba con el proyecto de alguna horrenda venganza. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con niños. Konohamaru era el primero con el que tenía trato directo en mucho tiempo, y se sentía totalmente inadecuada, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía también un tremendo deseo de protegerle. Ella era todo lo que separaba al niño del desastre, y para ella eso sólo significaba que Konohamaru todavía se hallaba enpeligro.

—¿Te duele?

Hinata pestaño, sorprendida.

—¿Si me duele qué?

—La cara —respondió Konohamaru, al tiempo que le tocaba la mejilla—. Se está hinchando.

—Sólo me arde un poco, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz debajo de la barbilla?

—Me caí por la escalera. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata dio una palmada sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué no te tumbas a mi lado y tratas de dormir un poco? —le dijo.

—Pero todavía no es de noche.

—Lo sé, pero vamos a pasarnos toda la noche caminando —le explicó —. Deberías tratar de descansar ahora.

Konohamaru se acercó a ella y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes qué?Tengo hambre.

—Luego buscaremos algo para comer

—¿Tendremos que robar comida?

Por el entusiasmo con que pronunció estas palabras, Hinata supuso que esperaba ansiosamente esa posibilidad.

—Robar es pecado.

—Eso es lo que dice mamá.

—Y tiene razón. No vamos a robar nada. Sólo lo vamos a pedir prestado.

—¿Podemos pedir prestados caballos?

—Si tenemos suerte, y encontramos uno robusto, y no hay nadie cerca que nos detenga, entonces sí, lo tomaremos prestado.

—Te pueden colgar por robar un caballo.

—Ésa es la menor de mis preocupaciones —dijo Hinata, mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, y no lograba encontrar una posición cómoda. Colocó el brazo vendado al lado del cuerpo. Al hacerlo, sintió un pinchazo, y entonces recordó la sorpresa que le tenía reservada a Konohamaru.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo—. Cierra los ojos, y no mires.

El niño se puso de rodillas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué es?

Hinata levantó la daga. No fue preciso que le indicara que abriera los ojos, porque ya estaba mirando. Al ver su alegría casi ie dieron ganas de llorar.

—¡La daga de Naruto! —susurro con admiración—. ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarla?

—Tú me dijiste dónde estaba —le recordó Hinata—. La tomé del banco al salir del salón. Guárdala en la vaina de cuero para que no te pinches.

Konohamaru estaba tan contento por haber recuperado su tesoro, que le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó la hinchada mejilla.

—¡Te quiero, Hinata!

—Y yo también te quiero, Konohamaru.

—Ahora puedo protegerte porque tengo mi cuchillo.

—¿Vas a ser mi protector, entonces? —le preguntó ella, sonriendo.

— No– respondio él entre risas, alargando la palabra.

—¿Por qué no?

Konohamaru se aparto de ella y le respondio que le parecia obvio.

—Porque soy un niño pequeño. Pero, ¿sabes que?

—No, ¿qué?

—Vamos a encontrarte uno.

—¿Un protector?

Él asintió solemnemente.

—No necesito un protector —le aseguró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero tienes que tener uno. Tal vez podamos pedírselo a Naruto.

—¿El antipático? —bromeó ella.

Konohamaru volvió a asentir.

Hinata se echó a reír en voz baja.

—No creo que...

—Se lo pediremos a Naruto —insistió él, con aire muy serio—. Porque, ¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué?

—Lo necesitas.

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡¡En el capítulo siguiente por fin aparece Naruto!!_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación**

**Capítulo 4**

No les gustó su mensaje. Cuatro de los guardias de elite del laird Uzumaki rodeaban al joven soldado Otsutsuki, irguiéndose sobre él como vengativas gárgolas, mientras tartamudeaba su importante mensaje y temblando de miedo. Tres de los guerreros habían quedado sin palabras ante las noticias. Kiba, Chōji y Shino se sentían indignados ante lo que en seguida supusieran que era una trampa tendida por laird Otsutsuki. Todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki sabían que el jefe del mensajero era un astuto y mentiroso hijo de perra, y se negaron a creer una sola palabra de lo que decía. El cuarto guerrero Uzumaki, Shikamaru, tuvo una reacción opuesta. Aunque él también creía que laird Otsutsuki era un astuto y mentiroso hijo de perra, se sentía divertido e intrigado por el mensaje, y quería conocer todos los detalles.

Kiba, el más hablador del grupo Uzumaki, se adelantó hacia el aterrado emisario sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo, y le exigió que repitiera cada una de las palabras del mensaje.

—Es como ya os dije —insistió el joven soldado Otsutsuki.

—Pues entonces dilo de nuevo —ordenó Kiba, acercándose aún más con toda deliberación para que el hombre se viera obligado a estirar el cuello para atrás si quería mirarlo a los ojos—. Quiero volver a escuchar ese estúpido mensaje palabra por palabra.

El soldado Otsutsuki se sintió como un conejo atrapado. Chōji se hallaba a sus espaldas, Shikamaru en frente, y Kiba y Shino lo presionaban desde ambos lados. Todos los guerreros Uzumaki le pasaban al menos dos cabezas de altura, y podían aplastarlo con toda facilidad tan sólo con su propio peso.

El joven se volvió hacia el guerrero que le había hablado, y trató de retroceder un paso para poner algo de distancia entre ambos.

—Hay una joven dama que insiste en que vuestro jefe vaya a verla en seguida. Aguarda en el interior de la iglesia vallada que está cerca del cruce de caminos próximo a la propiedad de Len. Sostiene... que ella es...

La torva mirada que vió en los ojos del guerrero aterrorizó al soldado de tal manera, que no pudo continuar. Se volvió hacia Shikamaru, luego retrocedió intentando alejarse de su llameante mirada, y chocó contra el otro guerrero llamado Chōji.

—Mi mensaje es para Naruto, y sólo para Naruto —protestó.

—Para ti, es laird Uzumaki, mocoso —gruñó Shino.

—Sí... sí... laird Uzumaki —se apresuró a rectificar el soldado—.Me he equivocado.

—Oh, sí, lo has hecho —murmuró Chōji a sus espaldas.

Shikamaru se adelanté para interrogar al mensajero. Naruto ya había sido llamado al gran salón, pero aún no había llegado, de modo que el comandante del cuerpo de guardias de elite de los Uzumaki decidió hacerse cargo del interrogatorio. Sabía que el soldado Otsutsuki estaba asustado, así que unió las manos en la espalda para demostrarle que no tenía intención de lastimarlo, y aguardó con impaciencia que el joven recobrara la compostura.

—Continúa con el mensaje —ordenó Shikamaru.

—La dama... sostiene que es su prometida —barbotó el aterrado joven—. Y exige que vuestro líder la escolte hasta la casa para que pueda establecer su residencia.

Chōji dio un codazo al soldado para atraer su atención, pero accidentalmente lo empujó contra Shikamaru, que permaneció impasible. El soldado se enderezó rápidamente y se volvió hacia el guerrero.

—Yo no miento —insistió—. Sólo repito lo que me ordenaron decir.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Chōji. Creía que su pregunta era inofensiva, y por lo tanto quedó asombrado al ver la reacción del mensajero. El joven se puso tan pálido como una mujer asustada.

—Sora —exclamó con un suspiro, agradecido por haber sido capaz de recordarlo—. Me llamo Sora.

Shikamaru llamó su atención dándole unos golpecitos para que se diera la vuelta. Este se apresuró a obedecer, mareado de girar en medio de esos gigantes. Trató de concentrarse en el comandante Uzumaki, pero le resultó difícil, ya que los otros tres seguían presionándolo.

—¿Por qué los Otsutsuki enviaron a un muchacho para que nos trajera este mensaje? —preguntó Shikamaru con desprecio.

La nuez de Sora subía y bajaba en su cuello cuando el joven tragaba saliva. No se atrevió a contradecir al comandante sosteniendo que él era un hombre, no un muchacho.

—Mi laird consideró que un joven tendría más probabilidades de sobrevivir al carácter de vuestro laird. Todos lo hemos visto en batallas, y conocemos su notable fuerza. Muchos sostienen que lo han visto derribar enemigos con un simple tortazo. También hemos oído decir que es... poco prudente... molestarle o enfadarle. A laird Otsutsuki no le avergüenza admitir que siente un respetuoso temor por vuestro líder.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Respetuoso temor?

Sora asintto.

—Mi jefe dice también que Naruto...

Shino empujó al mensajero con fuerza, enviándolo contra Chōji. Éste no se movió ni un milímetro, pero Sora sintió que acababa de estrellarse contra un muro de piedra. Se volvió hacia Shino, deseando con todo su corazón tener la presencia de ánimo necesaria para sugerir que, si el guerrero quería atraer su atención, simplemente lo llamara por su nombre.

—Para ti, Naruto es laird Uzumaki —volvió a recordarle Shino.

—Sí, laird Uzumaki —accedió Sora.

—¿Decías...?

Para poder responder, Sora tuvo que volverse hacia la izquierda.

—Mi laird dice que laird Uzumaki es un hombre honorable, y que no atacará a un hombre desarmado. No llevo armas.

Sora se vio obligado a volverse hacia la derecha ante la pregunta de Shikamaru.

—¿Tu jete también te dijo que Naruto es razonable?– Sora asintió— que, si mentía, los guerreros lo notartan.

—No, dijo exactamente lo contrario — reconocio. Shikamaru se echó a reír.

—Tu honestidad te protege el pellejo.

En ese momento habló Kiba, lo que obligó a Henley a dar una vuelta completa.

—Aquí no matamos a los mensajeros —apunto.

—A menos, naturalmente, que no nos guste el mensaje —agregó Chōji sonriendo.

Sora volvió a darse vuelta para quedarse de cara al líder.

—Hay más —anuncio—. Mucho me temo que el resto si que le desagradará de verdad a vuestro líder —añadió. Cuanto antes les diera el mensaje, mas pronto podría salir de la trampa en la que se encontraba, y con suerte, podría estar camino de regreso a su casa antes de que llegara Naruto.

El laird había sido llamado al salón cuando se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, y le había molestado la interrupción, pero al enterarse de que el mensaje era urgente, su corazón le dio un vuelco, con la esperanza de que las noticias fueran de Asuma Sarutobi, diciéndole que habían encontrado a su hijo Konohamaru.

Sai, otro de sus guardias de confianza, se encargó de desvanecer esas esperanzas al comunicarle que el tartán que llevaba el mensajero pertenecía al clan Otsutsuki.

La decepción le provocó una gran indignación.

—Mañana volveremos a la cascada, y seguiremos buscando. ¿Vas a discutir conmigo esta vez, Sai? —dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

El soldado negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya sé que es inútil discutir contigo, laird. Hasta que no te convenzas en el fondo de tu corazón de que el niño ha muerto, seguiré buscando tan concienzudamente como tu.

—¿Crees que Konohamaru se ahogó?

El suspiro que soltó Sai fue de cansancio.

—Lo creo de verdad.

Naruto no pudo culpar a su amigo por su sinceridad. Siguió subiendo la colina, con Sai a su lado.

—Su padre le había enseñado a nadar —le recordó al soldado.

—Pero si Konohamaru se golpeó la cabeza contra las rocas, tal como lo indica la sangre que vimos, debió estar inconsciente al caer al agua. Por otra parte, incluso a un hombre adulto le habría resultado difícil sobrevivir en esos rápidos.

—Ni Asuma ni yo creemos que Konohamaru esté muerto.

—Laird Sarutobi está llorando a su hijo —dijo Sai—. A su debido tiempo, aceptará su muerte.

—No —lo contradijo Naruto—. Hasta que no haya un cuerpo que enterrar, ninguno de los dos lo aceptaremos.

—Tú eras su tutor —señaló Sai—. Quizás esa es una razón más para que no puedas aceptarlo. Como su nuevo tutor.

—Un tutor que fracasó —lo interrumpió Naruto con aspereza—. Debería haber asistido con Konohamaru. Podría haberlo vigilado. Ni siquiera sé si Asuma le dio a Konohamaru mi daga y si el niño sabía... —Sacudió la cabeza, y se obligó a pensar en el presente—. Ve, hazte cargo del entrenamiento. Me reuniré contigo lo antes posible, en cuanto haya oído lo que tiene que decirme el soldado Otsutsuki.

Una gélida corriente de aire entró en el salón al abrirse de par en par las puertas que daban al patio de armas. Sora oyó el sonido de las botas de Naruto resonando contra el suelo de piedra y cerró los ojos. El pánico amenazo con hacerle perder el sentido, y tuvo que hacer un supremo acto de voluntad y de coraje para permanccer inmóvil y no salir corriendo.

—Más vale que el condenado mensaje sea realmente urgente.¿Donde esta el soldado Otsutsuki? —exclamó Naruto irrumpiendo en el salón a grandes zancadas.

Shikamaru señaló con un gesto a los guardias que rodeaban al joven.

—Retroceded, para que nuestro laird pueda escuchar este mensaje tan importante —les ordeno. Trato de sonar serio, pero supo que no habia tenido éxito.

Naruto se puso junto a Shikamaru de cara al mensajero. Sora sintió que sus temblores se centuplicaban ya que ambos guerreros eran terriblemente amenazantes. Laird Uzumaki era incluso más alto que su comandante. Naruto era un gigante con una poderosa musculatura en los hombros, brazos y muslos que mostraban su enorme y feroz vigor.

Tenía el cutis atezado, y largo cabello rubio. Sus ojos se clavaron en Sora con una mirada tan intensa y penetrante que el joven soldado tuvo la sensación de ser observado por un león que pensaba comérselo. Sí, se encontraba dentro de la cueva del león, y que el cielo lo ayudara cuando le diera el resto del mensaje.

Antes, Shikamaru había logrado aterrorizarle, pero en ese momento, de pie junto a su jefe, ya no le parecía tan atemorizador. De aspecto, Shikamaru era la antítesis de Naruto, ya que era moreno y cetrino como la noche.

De tamaño y corpulencia eran iguales, pero los modales de Shikamaru eran menos intimidantes.

—Quiero escuchar este mensaje tan urgente —ordenó Naruto.

Sora pegó un respingo. Le resultó imposible sostener la mirada del laird, de modo que fijó la mirada en la punta de sus botas mientras repetía palabra por palabra todo lo que había memorizado.

—La dama... os ordena ir en su busca hasta la iglesia de San Tomás, en el cruce de caminos más allá de la propiedad de Len, y la dama...exige... sí, exige... que la escoltéis hasta vuestra casa.

Sora se atrevió a dirigir una rápida mirada a Naruto para ver su reacción, y luego deseó de todo corazón no haber sido tan curioso. El rostro del jefe del clan había hecho que la sangre se le agolpara en las sienes, y Sora temió deshonrar el nombre de Otsutsuki cayéndose redondo allí mismo.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Naruto suavemente.

—Díselo —le ordené Shikamaru.

—Vuestra prometida —barbotó Sora—. La dama es vuestra prometida.

—¿Esta mujer sostiene que es mi prometida?

Sora asintió.

—Es verdad.

—¡Al infierno con eso! ¡No lo es! —replicó Shikamaru.

—No, sólo digo que ella dice que lo es... Me ordenó repetir sus palabras exactas. Laird Uzumaki, ¿mi mensaje no os gusta? —Mientras aguardaba la respuesta, contuvo la respiración. Creía en todos los rumores que corrían sobre Naruto, y estaba convencido de que su destino dependía de la reacción de éste.

—Eso depende de la mujer —dijo Kiba—. ¿Sabes si es atractiva?

Sora no sólo se atrevió a contradecir al guerrero, sino que se permitió mostrar un relámpago de irritación en su expresión y en su voz al responderle.

—No es simplemente cualquier mujer. Es una dama, una verdadera dama.

—¿Y cómo se llama esta verdadera dama? —preguntó Chōji.

—Uzumaki —respondió Sora—. Se llama a sí misma lady Uzumaki. —Aspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Debe ser la esposa de vuestro laird, porque es sumamente adecuada. Me pareció muy sincera.

—Evidentemente, te ha robado el juicio —comentó Kiba—. Pero, bueno, eres sólo un muchacho, y los muchachos se impresionan en seguida.

Sora hizo caso omiso de su cinismo, y se concentró en el jefe.

—¿ Puedo hablar con total libertad y relataros todo lo sucedido?

Naruto le dio su permiso, pero Shikamaru puso una condición.

—Siempre y cuando digas la verdad —le advirtió.

—Sí, sólo la verdad —prometió Sora—. Iba camino a mi hogar, en las Lowiands, cuando me alcanzó un hombre que tome por granjero. Hablaba como un inglés. Me sorprendió porque es muy extraño que un inglés ande por las Highlands sin que se sepa y sin tener permiso. Pensé que era muy impertinente pero pronto le perdoné su falta, al enterarme de su noble misión.

—¿Y cuál era esa noble misión? —preguntó Kiba.

—Su hermano y él protegían a la dama.

—¿Solamente dos hombres para proteger semejante tesoro? —se mofó Chōji.

Sora decidió ignorar el comentario, y trató de reunir fuerzas para soportar la reacción del laird, al decirle la que consideraba la peor de las noticias.

—Laird Uzumaki, vuestra prometida es inglesa.

Shino, el más callado del grupo, soltó un bramido que sorprendió tanto a Sora que le hizo dar un salto. Chōji murmuró un soez juramento, Kiba sacudió la cabeza, disgustado, y Shikamaru no pudo ocultar una mueca de desagrado. Naruto pareció ser el único al que no afectó la noticia. Alzó la mano, reclamando silencio, y con toda calma le ordenó al muchacho que prosiguiera.

—Al principio no supe de la existencia de la dama —explicó Sora .—El inglés me dijo que se llamaba Wildo, y me invito a compartir su cena. Me explicó que había obtenido un permiso para atravesar la propiedad de Len del viejo laird en persona, y que la familia de su esposa tenía un parentesco lejano con el clan. Me creí su explicacion, porque no se me ocurrió ninguna razon por la que me tuviera que mentir, y también porque estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento. Acepté su invitación. Parecía un tipo bastante agradable... para ser inglés. Despues de comer, me dijo que tenia gran curisiodad por los clanes del norte. Conocía a varios, y me pidio que esbozara un mapa sobre la tierra con una vara y le dibujar la localización de ciertos clanes en particular.

—¿En qué clanes en particular estaba interesado?– La voz de Naruto se había vuelto áspera.

—Estaba interesado en los Uchiha y en los Otsutsuki– respondió Sora—. Pero su mayor interés radicaba en saber dónde se estaban las tierras de Sarutobi, y también las vuestras, laird Uzumaki. Sí, se mostró sumamente interesado en los Uzumaki. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece raro, pero el granjero pareció quedar desilusionado al ver cuán al norte residían los Sarutobi. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando le señalé que vuestra propiedad lindaba con la de Uchiha; y qtue la propiedad de Uchiha lindaba, a su vez, con un extremo de la de Sarutobi. Debería haberle preguntado por qué se alegraba tanto, pero no lo hice.

—¿Se te ocurrió preguntarle porque tenía tanto interés en los clanes?– preguntó Shikamaru.

Sora sintió que el tono utilizado por el guerrero lograba crisparlo.

—Sí, se me ocurrió —contesto—. Waldo me dijo que quería saber quién le daría permiso para atravesar las tierras y quién no. Yo le respondí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa, ya que ninguno de los clanes por los que me había preguntado le permitiría poner un pie en sus tierras.

—¿Cuándo te habló de la mujer? —preguntó entonces Kiba.

Sora se atrevió a corregir al guerrero otra vez.

—Es una dama —le dijo.

Kiba alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —replicó—. Todavía tengo que juzgarla por mí mismo.

—Prosigue con tu historia —le ordenó Shikamaru.

—Después de dibujarle el mapa de los clanes a Waldo, me pregunto si conociaa un guerrero llamado Naruto.

—¡Para ti, es laird!—ladró Shino.

Sora se apresuró a asentir.

—Sólo repito las palabras del granjero —dijo precipitadamente—. El fue quien llamó Naruto a tu laird. Le respondí que ciertamente sabía de quién se trataba, y también le expliqué que ahora también se lo conoce como lair Uzumaki. Me hizo muchas preguntas sobre vos, laird, pero lo que mas le interesaba era saber con certeza si erais...honorable.. Le dije que erais muy honorable, y fue entonces cuando me confeso el verdadero motivo que lo había traído a las Highlands. Dijo que estaba escoltando a vuestra prometida.

—¿Fue entonces que se presentaron los soldados de su padre?

—No —respondió Sora—. Con ella viajaban dos hombres, ni uno mas ni uno menos, hermanos para mas datos, y demasiado viejos para esa mision. Busqué para ver si había otros, pero no había nadie mas.

—¿Qué clase de padre es el que envía a su hija con solo dos viejos para custodianla? —preguntó Kiba.

—No había otros —insistió Sora—. Sí, eran viejos, de más de cuarenta años, pero han sido capaces dc traerla hasta las tierras de Len, y eso significa un buen trayecto por el interior de las Hinghlandls. Los hermanos la protegían con el mayor celo. No me permitieron verla, pero me dijeron que se encontraba en el interior de la iglesia. Me dieron el mensaje que debía transmitiros a vos, laird Uzumaki, y luego trataron de que volviera a ponerme en marcha, con la promesa de que vos me daríais una fuerte recompensa. Sin embargo, no espero nada de vos —se apresuró a aclarar—, porque ya he sido recompensado con creces.

—¿Qué recompensa obtuviste? —pregunté Chōji.

—Vi a la dama y hablé con ella. No hay recompensa que iguale ese momento.

Shino se burló abiertamente, pero Soea prefirió ignorarlo.

—Ríe si quieres, pero aún no la has visto y no puedes entenderlo.

—Cuéntanos algo de ella —le ordenó Kiba.

—Me llamó a través de la ventana cuando ya me marchaba. Yo había accedido a pedirle permiso a mi laird para venir a veros a vos, aunque, si he de ser sincero, esperaba que laird Otsutsuki le encargara el recado a algún otro, porque yo no quería venir aquí.

—Al grano —ordenó Shikamaru.

El comandante sentía curiosidad por la reacción de Naruto, ya que, hasta el momento, no había pronunciado palabra. Parecía estar más bien aburrido ante la noticia de que una inglesa reclamaba ser su prometida.

Antes de proseguir, Sora se aclaró la garganta.

—La dama me llamó, y entonces bajé de un salto de mi caballo y corrí hacia la ventana antes de que Waldo y su hermano pudieran impedírmelo, y porque sentía una gran curiosidad por verla y oír lo que tuviera que decirme.

El mensajero hizo una pausa, mientras rememoraba los vívidos detalles de ese momento tan encantador. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda su actitud cambió, pasando de ser la de un hombre atemorizado, a la de otro fascinado, y su voz se hizo dulce al relatar el encuentro.

—La vi con toda claridad, y estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tocarle la mano.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó Naruto en un tono suave pero escalofriante.

Sora negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, jamás osaría cometer tal audacia! —insistió—. Vuestra prometida ha sido muy maltratada, laird —añadió—. Tenía magullado un lado del rostro, y su piel estaba de un color azafranado, con moretones color púrpura a lo largo de pómulos y mandíbula. Todavía podía notarse la inflamación, y pude ver otros cardenales en sus manos y en el brazo derecho. El izquierdo estaba vendado desde el codo hasta la muñeca, y la venda estaba manchada de sangre. Quise preguntarle a la dama cómo se había hecho estas heridas, pero las palabras se me atragantaron en la garganta y me resultó imposible hablar. El dolor y la fatiga se reflejaban en sus ojos, unos magníficos ojos grises, como una luna llena en un primaveral noche estrellada y no pude apartar la vista de ella — reconoció, sonrojándose—. En ese momento me pareció estar en presencia de un ángel.

Sora se volvió para dirigirse a Kiba.

—Me preguntaste si era atractiva, pero esa palabra no le hace justicia a la prometida de laird Uzumaki. —Con el rostro encarnado como el fuego, añadió—: La dama... es muy hermosa... sí, debe ser un ángel, ya que te aseguro que es pura perfección.

Naruto ocultó la exasperación que le causaba el retrato que el hechizado soldado hacía de la inglesa. Sí, claro, un ángel. Un ángel que mentía descaradamente.

—¿Describiste la perfección de la dama a tu jefe o a algún otro miembro de tu clan? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, lo hice —reconoció Sora—. Pero no me recreé en los detalles.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Chōji.

Sora se cuidó muy bien de volverse hacia laird Uzumaki. Podría ser considerado un insulto, y por la misma razón no miró a Chōji a los ojos cuando le respondió.

—Sabía que cualquiera podría reclamanla para sí si se enteraban de la fuerte impresión que me había causado. A mi laird le dije la verdad, o sea, que dos ingleses me habían pedido que le transmitiera un mensaje a tu jefe. Le dije que los hermanos querían comunicarte que era el momento de que fueras a buscar a tu prometida. Mi jefe quedó satisfecho con la explicación, y me permitió venir a veros... pero su comandante quiso más detalles.

—¿ Balcher te interrogó? —pregunté Shikamaru.

—Así es —respondió Sora.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Chōji.

—Me preguntó directamente si la dama estaba en las Highlands en ese momento, y no pude, ni jamás lo haría, mentirle. Le respondí que, efectivamente, estaba en las Highlands, pero no fui más específico —admitió—. Le había dado a la dama mi palabra de honor de que sólo os diría a vos, laird Uzumaki, su paradero exacto.

—¿Entonces, le mentiste a Balcher? —pregunté Shikamaru.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hice. A mi comandante le dije que la dama se encontraba cerca de la propiedad de Len. No mencioné la iglesia.

—Así que ahora Balcher podría estar en camino para robarle la mujer de Naruto —murmuró Kiba.

—No me hicieron jurar que gaurdaría silencio, así que puedo decir, sin lugar a dudas, que Balcher va a rastrear toda la propiedad de Len en busca de la dama. Cualquier habitante de las Highlands sabe cuánto le gusta desafiaros, y si pudiera robaros la prometida...

—¡Osa apoderarse de lo que nos pertenece! —exclamé Shino, indignado ante semejante posibilidad.

—Si alguno de los Otsutsuki se atreve a tocarla, morirá —afirmó Chōji, haciéndose eco del pensamiento de los demás—. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, así es —coincidió Shino.

—Me parece que no lo comprendéis —dijo Sora—. Si los miembros de mi clan llegan a verla, no se preocuparán por la posible ira de vuestro jefe. Quedarán demasiado atontados como para pensar con claridad.

—¿Acaso estás tú atontado? —pregunté Kiba, dando un fuerte empujón al mensajero.

—La pura verdad es que sí lo estoy.

—Pero ,¿no la tocaste? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Acabo de decirle a tu laird que no la toqué, y valoro demasiado mi vida como para mentir a ninguno de vosotros. Además, aunque no fuera la prometida de laird Uzumaki, no le faltaría el respeto tratando de tocarla. Es la más delicada de las damas.

—A Balcher no le preocupa demasiado el respeto, ni el honor —murmuró Chōji.

Shikamaru se sentía molesto. Chōji, Kiba y Shino parecían haberse erigido en defensores de la dama.

—No hace ni cinco minutos os sentíais indignados por este mensaje —les recordó–. ¿Qué ha provocado este cambio de actitud?

—Los Otsutsuki —contestó Chōji.

—Concretamente, Balcher —completó Kiba. —La dama le pertenece a Naruto y nadie más va a tocarla —decretó

Tan absurda se había vuelto la conversación, que Naruto ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—Yo no la he reclamado —les recordó a sus soldados.

—Pero ella sí lo ha hecho contigo, laird —afirmó Shino.

—¿Y con eso es suficiente? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responderle Naruto alzó la mano para imponer silencio.

—Me gustaría hacerle una última pregunta al mensajero y querría poder oír su respuesta.

—¿Sí, laird Uzumaki? —preguntó Sora, volviendo a temblar.

—Has dicho que te llamó para que te acercaras a la ventana y así poder hablar contigo, pero no me has contado qué te dijo.

—Os envié un mensaje adicional.

—¿Una petición? —preguntó Kiba.

Sora pudo sonreír por primera vez.

—No, no era una petición. Era una orden.

—¿Ella me dio una orden a mí?—Naruto estaba estupefacto ante la temeridad de la mujer.

Sora aspiró profundamente con la esperanza de que no fuera la última vez que respiraba.

—Os ordena datos prisa —barbotó.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una ****adaptación**.

**Capítulo 5**

Hinata comenzaba a abrigar serias dudas acerca de su precipitado plan. Konohamaru y ella llevaban esperando casi veinticuatro horas en la iglesia abandonada, y le parecía tiempo más que suficiente para que laird Uzumaki hubiera llegado, si es que pensaba venir.

Se encontraba mal, y sabía que si se sentaba probablemente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para volver a ponerse de pie, de modo que no dejó de pasearse de arriba abajo por la nave principal, mientras reflexionaba sobre las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

—Vamos a tener que marcharnos pronto —le dijo al niño—. No podemos limitarnos a esperar.

Konohamaru, sentado en una silla con las piernas bajo el cuerpo, se quedé contemplándola.

—No tienes buen aspecto, Hinata. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No —mintió ella—. Sólo cansada.

—Yo tengo hambre.

—Acabas de comer.

—Pero después vomite.

—Sí, porque comiste muy deprisa —replicó ella.

Fue hasta el fondo de la iglesia, donde había puesto su saco de tela y el cesto con comida que sus queridos amigos, los Hathaway, habían robado para ella. Miró por la ventana, y vio a Henry paseándose por el claro.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—A los Hathaway —respondió—. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ellos. Hace muchos años me ayudaron a llegar hasta la casa de mi tío. Han sido muy valientes. No se lo pensaron dos veces cuando les pedí que me ayudaran otra vez. Debo hallar la forma de agradecérselo—agregó.

Le pasó a Konohamaru una rebanada de queso y un grueso trozo de pan.

—Por favor, esta vez come despacio.

Konohamaru mordió un pedazo de queso.

—El tío Naruto llegará pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Recuerda tus modales, Konohamaru. No es correcto hablar con la boca llena.

—¿Sabes qué? —insistió él, ignorando sus palabras.

—No, ¿qué?

—No nos podemos ir, porque el tío Naruto se va a enfadar mucho si llega y no nos encuentra. Tenemos que esperarlo.

Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—Le daremos una hora más, pero eso será todo. ¿Está bien?

Él asintió.

—Detesto esperar.

—Yo también —reconoció ella.

—Hinata, ¿qué piensas hacer si no encuentras a tu hermana?

—La encontraré —afirmó ella—. Debo hacerlo.

—También tienes que encontrar esa caja —le recordó Konohamaru—. Oí que el barón te lo ordenaba.

—No sé. La caja desapareció hace muchos años.

—Pero al barón le dijiste que sabías dónde estaba.

—Mentí —confesó ella—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para que te dejara en paz. Mi padre le dio la caja a mi hermana para que la guardara. Hubo un accidente...

—Pero, ¿por qué quiere la caja el barón?

—Es sumamente valiosa, y también es la clave de un misterio ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia?

—¿Es de miedo?

—Un poco. ¿Todavía quieres escucharla?

Él asintió con ansiedad.

—Me encantan las historias de miedo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—. Te la contaré. Parece que antes de que Nagato se convirtiera en rey...

—Era príncipe.

—Sí, lo era, y estaba locamente enamorado de una joven llamada Konan. Se decía que era tan hermosa...

—¿ Tan hermosa como tú?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Te parece que soy hermosa?

Konohamaru asintió.

—Gracias, pero Konan era mucho más bella que ninguna otra mujer del reino. Tenía el cabello morado, que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol...

—¿Y luego enfermó y murió?

—No, no enfermó, pero sí, murió.

\- ¿Y entonces qué le pasó?

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Acabaré antes con la historia si dejas de interrumpirme. Ahora, veamos, ¿por dónde iba? Oh, sí como te estaba diciendo, el príncipe Nagato estaba prendado de esta hermosa mujer...

—¿Qué significa "estar prendado"?

—Significa que estaba embobado con ella. Le gustaba —se apresuró al ver que el niño se disponía a volver a interrumpirla—. Era su primer amor verdadero, y quería casarse con ella. ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez de la caja de san Columbano?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es?

—Una caja cubierta de piedras preciosas que pertenece a los escoceses —le explicó ella—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, los restos sagrados de san Columbano fueron colocados en esa caja...

—¿Qué son "restos"?

—Fragmentos de huesos —contestó Hinata—. Ahora, como te iba diciendo, los restos fueron colocados dentro de la caja, y los escoceses solían llevarla a la batalla con ellos.

—¿Cómo era posible que quisieran llevar huesos a la batalla?

—Creían que al tener la caja con ellos ganarían al enemigo.

—¿ Y era así?

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella—. Todavía es costumbre llevar la caja a la batalla. Pero no la llevan a todas; sólo a algunas —agregó.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de que existía esa caja?

—Me lo conté mi tío Hizashi.

—Apuesto a que quienes la llevan son de las Lowlands, no los de las Highlands.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque los de las Highlands no necesitan de ninguna caja cuando luchan. Ganan siempre porque son los más fuertes y los más valientes. ¿Sabes qué dice mi tío Ennis?

—No, pero imagino que será algo desagradable.

—Dice que cuando los soldados ingleses ven a más de tres hombres de las Highlands cabalgando hacia ellos, arrojan las espadas y se echan a correr como conejillos asustados.

—No todos los ingleses son como el barón. La mayoría de los ingleses son muy valientes —inisitió Hinata.

Konohamaru no estaba interesado en su defensa de los ingleses.

—¿No vas a decirme qué pasó con la bonita dama y el rey Nagato? —Después de hacer esa pregunta, se volvió y escupió en el suelo.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de su grosero comportamiento y continuo con la historia.

—Nagato se sintió cautivado por la historia de la caja cubierta de pedrerías de los escoceses, y decidió crear una leyenda propia. Le encomendó a su artesano...

—¿Qué significa encomendar?

—Le ordena a su artesano– explicó ella—, que le fabricará una hermosa caja cubierta de piedras preciosas. A Nagato siempre le había gustado ser el más inteligente y el más astuto, de manera que le mandó hacerla de manera que él fuera el único que supiera cómo abrirla. Al artesano le llevó cerca de un año completar el diseño y montar la caja, y cuando finalmente estuvo terminada, se dijo que era realmente magnífica. Sin embargo era imposible saber qué era la tapa y qué la base, porque no se veía ninguna cerradura ni ningún cierre. Todo el exterior estaba cubierto por tiras de oro que se entrecruzaban, y tenía zafiros azules como el cielo, y esmeraldas verdes y también tenía rubíes, brillantes rubíes rojos...

—¿Rojos como la sangre?

—Puede ser —coincidió ella .— Todas las piedras preciosas estaban incrustadas entre los cruces de las tiras de oro. Sólo Nagato sabía dónde apretar para abrir la caja.

—Eso no es verdad. También lo sabía el hombre que fabricó la caja.

—Eso es exactamente lo que penso Nagato —dijo Hinata—. De manera que hizo algo terrible, ordenó matar al artesano.

—¿Y el rey Nagato —hizo una pausa para volver a escupir antes de terminar la pregunta ,— mató a la bella dama y puso sus huesos en su caja?

—¡no, la caja era demasiado pequeña!— explicó Hinata—Además, lo único que quería Nagato era un mechón del cabello de Konan porque estaba seguro de que le traería suerte cuando se enfrentara en batalla. Abrió la caja, puso dentro su daga enjoyada, y luego ordenó a su escudero que llevara la caja hasta la alcoba de lady Konan, con la orden de que ella colocara un mechón de su cabello dentro de la caja de oro.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

—Lady Konan recibió la caja abierta y con la daga dentro de manos del escudero. Este entró en su alcoba, puso la caja sobre la mesa y se marchó. Más tarde le dijo al príncipe que la única persona presente en la habitación era lady Konan. Ni siquiera estaba la criada de la dama.

—Ya sé qué pasó después: ella robó la caja y la daga, ¿verdad?

Hinata no pudo menos que sonreír ante el entusiasnm del niño.

—No, no robó la caja. Según cuenta la historia, cuando el escudero de Nagato salió de la habitación, oyó cómo ella echaba el cerrojo. Más tarde regresó a buscar la caja para llevársela de nuevo al príncipe, pero lady Konan no respondió a sus llamada. Nagato fue en persona a la alcoba.

—¿Y ella lo dejé entrar?

—No.

—¿Le dijo que se marchara?

—No– respondió ella—. De dentro no salía el menor sonido. Nagato siempre ha sido famoso por su impaciencia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que montara en cólera porque la joven no le respondía, de manera que ordenó a sus soldados que echaran la puerta abajo. Nagato entró en el cuarto como una exhalación, y así fue él quien la encontró. La pobre lady Konan yacía en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Alguien la había apuñalado.

—¿entonces Nagato metió sus huesos en la caja?

—No, no lo hizo. Recuerda que te dije que la caja era demasiado pequeña para contener sus huesos. Además, ni la caja ni la daga estaban allí. Habían desaparecido.

—¿Y adónde estaban?

—Ah, he ahí el misterio.

—¿Quién mató a la dama?

—Nadie lo sabe. Nagato ordenó a sus soldados que buscaran la caja por todo el reino, pero pareció haberse esfumado en el aire. Cree que quien robara la caja, es el mismo que mató a su amada. El tío Hizashi me contó que de tanto en tanto, una vez cada dos años, más o menos, surgen rumores de que se ha visto en algún lado la caja de Konan, y Nagato redobla sus esfuerzos para encontrarla. La recompensa que ha ofrecido es enorme, pero por ahora nadie la ha reclamado.

—¿Sabes qué?Esa dama está mejor muerta que casada con el rey Nagato —tras hacer este comentario, volvió a darse vuelta y a escupir nuevamente en el suelo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

—Debo hacerlo —replicó él—. Cada vez que pronunciamos su nombre, tenemos que escupir. Es para demostrar lo que sentimos.

Hinata se sintió escandalizada y divertida a la vez.

—¿Acaso quieres decirme que todos los habitantes de las Highlands escupen cada vez que alguno pronuncia el nombre del rey Nagato?

—Algunos lanzan un juramento pero mamá no me deja hacerlo.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Naruto lanza juramentos cada vez que tiene que pronunciar el nombre del rey. ¿Le dirías que dejara de hacerlo? —Estalló en risitas.

El sonido demostró ser contagioso y Hinata le dio golpecitos sobre la nariz.

—Eres el niño más adorable que conozco —susurró—. Pero haces las preguntas más extravagantes.

—¿Pero le dirías a Naruto que no lo hiciera? —insistió Konohamaru.

Hinata elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Si alguna vez pronunciara el nombre del rey Nagato en mi presencia, y luego blasfemara... o escupiera —agregó—, desde luego que le ordenaría que dejara de hacerlo.

Konohamaru prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Lo lamentarás, si tratas de decirle lo que tiene que hacer. No le gustará —dijo—. Ojalá se diera prisa y llegara de una vez.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Tal vez deberías haber enviado la daga junto con el mensaje, tal como pensabas hacer —comentó Konohamaru—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Si le enviaba a Naruto la daga que te regaló, se enteraría de que el motivo por el cual quiero verlo tiene que ver contigo, pero después me preocupó pensar que pudiera verla alguna otra persona, y me pareció demasiado peligroso. No sé en quién confiar.

—Pero tu viste al traidor cuando cabalgaba por el camino —le recordó él—. Dijiste que lo pudiste ver desde la cima de la colina, mientras yo dormia.

—Sí, lo vi, pero ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? No se lo vamos a contar a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Naruto?

—No, ni siquiera a Naruto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?

Ella le palmeó la mano.

—Creo que ya hemos esperado todo lo que podemos. Ya no vendrá a buscarnos, pero no quiero que te preocupes. Ya encontraremos otra manera de regresar a casa.

—Porque lo prometiste, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, porque lo prometí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Fue una idea tonta decirle al soldado Otsutsuki que era la prometida de Naruto.

—Pero tal vez Naruto necesite una novia. Podría venir por nosotros.

—Debería haberle ofrecido oro.

Konohamaru soltó un bufido.

—A Naruto no le interesa el oro.

—Da lo mismo, porque no tengo —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron de estupefacción.

—¿Le mentirías al tío Naruto?

—Le mentí al decir que soy su prometida.

—Va a estar muy enfadado cuando llegue aquí, pero no permitiré que te grite.

—Gracias. Ya no estás enfadado conmigo ,¿no?

—Lo estaba —reconoció él—. Pero ya no lo estoy.

—Necesitabas un baño. Estabas sucio.

—Naruto va a pensar que eres bonita, pero ¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué?

—No te lo va a decir. ¿Quieres que piense que eres bonita?

—No especialmente —respondió ella, con la mente ocupada en cuestiones más importantes—. Ya no podemos seguir esperando, Konohamaru. Tendremos que seguir nuestro camino solos. Termina tu comida, y luego nos iremos.

—Pero si no quieres que Naruto piense que eres bonita, ¿por qué te pusiste tus elegantes ropas verdes?

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Konohamaru hacía las preguntas más indiscretas. Las cuestiones más intrascendentes parecían tener enorme importancia para él, y no dejaba hasta que ella le daba lo que él consideraba una respuesta adecuada.

—Me puse estas ropas porque mi otro traje está sucio.

Él comió otro trozo de pan mientras reflexionaba sobre su respuesta.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo luego.

Hinata tuvo que apelar a su paciencia.

—No, ¿qué?

—Vas a tenerle miedo a Naruto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque las mujeres siempre le tienen miedo.

—Bueno, pues yo no lo tendré —afirmó Hinata—. Deja ya de hablar, y termina la comida.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y Hinata se puso de pie en el preciso momento en que Waldo, el mayor de los Hathaway, entraba apresuradamente.

—Tenemos problemas, milady —barbotó—. El soldado Otsutsuki... al que le di el mensaje para...

—¿Sora?

Waldo asintió enfáticamente.

—Debe haberles contado a los otros Otsutsuki que estabais aquí, porque hay casi treinta de ellos acercándose por la llanura. Todos llevan los mismos colores que Sora, pero no lo distinguí a él entre ellos.

—No comprendo —dijo Hinata—. No le dije nada a Sora acerca de Konohamaru. ¿Por qué vendrá aquí su clan?

—Me parece que vienen para reclamaros, milady.

Hinata quedó atónita ante la sugerencia y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no pueden reclamarme.

Waldo pareció cansado y cabizbajo.

—En estos lugares lo hacen todo diferente —le dijo—. Si quieren algo, simplemente lo toman.

Hinata agarró a Konohamaru de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Nos marchamos. Waldo, busca a tu hermano, y reuníos con nosotros donde están los caballos. ¡Date prisa!

—Pero, milady —protestó Waldo—, no es eso lo único que debo deciros. Hay otro clan en el extremo opuesto de la llanura cabalgando a todo galope hacia los Otsutsuki. No estoy muy seguro de quiénes son, pero me parece que son los Uzumaki que mandasteis a buscar. Son nueve.

—Si se trata de Naruto y sus hombres, pues entonces están en una penosa desventaja numérica.

—No, milady, los que me parecen penosos son los Otsutsuki. Jamás he visto soldados con aspecto semejante al de los Uzumaki. Parecen feroces, y por la forma en que los Otsutsuki están retrocediendo, creo que les temen. Si hoy se derrama sangre, no creo que sea sangre de los Uzumaki. ¿Estáis segura de querer poner vuestro destino y el del niño en manos de esos salvajes?

Hinata no supo qué pensar, y sintió que por dentro la atenazaba un pánico tal que creyó que se le detendría el corazón.

—Espero que se trate de Naruto y sus hombres —dijo en un susurro.

Konohamaru estaba forcejeando para librarse de ella y poder salir a observar la lucha, pero Hinata lo retuvo con fuerza y no lo dejé salir.

—Waldo, Henry y tu debeis marcharos antes de que lleguen aquí. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por Konohamaru y por mí. De prisa, antes de que os vean.

Waldo sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi hermano y yo no nos iremos hasta no estar seguros de vuestro bienestar, milady montaremos guardia en la puerta. Antes de poder llegar hasta vos, los soldados tendrán que matarnos.

Hinata no logró disuadirlo de lo que él consideraba su noble misión. En cuanto el buen hombre salió, se volvió hacia Konohamaru.

—Dime qué aspecto tiene Naruto– le ordenó.

—Parece... Naruto– respondió él.

—Pero, exactamente, ¿cuál es su aspecto?

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es grande —dijo en voz baja. Luego, sonriendo porque se le había ocurrido algo más, agregó— Y viejo.

—¿Viejo?

El niño asintio.

—Terriblemente viejo —insistio. Hinata no le creyó.

—¿De qué color es su cabello?

—Blanco.

—¿Estás seguro? –Konohamaru asintió.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo.

Hinata sintió que su corazón se le había hundido en el estomago.

—No, ¿qué?

—No oye muy bien.

Tuvo que sentarse.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Naruto era un anciano antes de que le enviara el mensaje diciendo que era su prometida? La impresión podría haberlo enviado a la tumba —Se puso de pie de un salto, y arrastro a Konohamaru con ella—. Nos vamos.

—Pero, ¿y los Uzumaki?

—Parece que el otro clan en la llanura no es el de Naruto. Waldo me habría dicho si alguno de los guerreros fuera un anciano.

—Quiero ir a mirar. Yo puedo decirte si son los Uzumaki.

Waldo abrió la puerta.

—¡Los Otsutsuki se repliegan, milady, solo el otro clan viene hacia aquí! —gritó.

Hinata tomó a Konohamaru de los hombros y lo obligó mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que te escondas detrás de esa pila de piedra hasta que averigue quiénes son esos hombres. No quiero que digas ni una sola palabra, Konohamaru. Prométemelo... por favor...

\- Pero...

—Promételo.

—Si es Naruto, ¿puedo salir?

—No, hasta que no haya hablado con él y conseguido su promesa de que nos ayudará a ambos.

—Muy bien —accedió el niño .– Te prometo que me quedaré quieto.

Hinata se puso tan contenta de conseguir su colaboración, que no resistió el impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla. De inmediato, él se secó con el dorso de la mano y se retorció cuando lo abrazo.

—Siempre me estás besando– protestó, con una sonrisa que le indicó a Hinata que en realidad no le molestaba tanto . —Igual que mama.

—Ya, escóndete —le dijo, mientras lo llevaba hasta el fondo de la iglesia.

El la tomó del brazo izquierdo, y Hinata reaccionó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Las heridas hechas con el puñal todavia no habian cicatrizado, y por la manera en que le latian, supo que se había infectado.

Konohamaru vio su sobresalto.

—Necesitas la medicina de mi mama – susurró- Te sentirías mejor.

—Seguro que sí –respondió ella . —Ahora, Konohamaru, ni una sola palabra– le previno .— No importa lo que pase, quédate quieto y no hagas ruido. ¿Puedes darme la daga que te regaló Naruto?

—¡Pero es mía!

—Ya sé que es tuya. Sólo quiero pedírtela prestada– le aseguró.

Konohamaru le tendió la daga, Pero cuando ella se dio vuelta para irse no pudo contener un susurro.

—Aquí está muy oscuro.

—Estoy aquí contigo, así que no tienes por qué tener miedo.

—Los oigo venir.

—Yo también —respondió Hinata en un susurro.

—Hinata, ¿tienes miedo?

—Sí. Ahora, quédate quieto.

Atravesé la nave central y se detuvo frente al altar para esperar.

Momentos después, oyó a Waldo dar la voz de alto. Su orden fue obviamente ignorada, porque un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió de par en par y en el centro del arco apareció el guerrero más sobrecogedor que hubiera visto en su vida. Se trataba de una figura altísima con largos cabellos rubios, y cutis bronceado. Tan sólo llevaba un simple tartán que no le llegaba siquiera a las rodillas. Una ancha banda de la misma tela, sujeta sobre su hombro izquierdo, le atravesaba eel pecho cubierto de cicatrices. En la caña de una de sus botas de piel de ante podía verse una daga típicamente escocesa, pero no llevaba espada.

El hombre ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de la iglesia, pero ella ya temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su tamaño impedía la entrada de la luz del sol, aunque a su alrededor refulgían rayos de luz dorada que lo hacían aparecer como etéreo. Hinata aferrando la daga, la ocultó a su espalda, y tras deslizarla dentro de la manga de su traje, volvió lentamente las manos adelante y las cruzó, en un intento por hacerle creer que se hallaba totalmente a su merced.

El guerrero permanecio inmovil durante varios segundos, mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna amenaza que pudiera acecharlo desde los rincones, y cuando se convencio de que estaba solo, traspuso la entrada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 6**

Naruto recorrió la nave a grandes zancadas que hicieron temblar las vigas del techo de la pequeña iglesia y provocaron una pequeña lluvia de polvo. Valientemente, Hinata se mantuvo firme.

Cuando estuvo a medio metro de ella, se detuvo, cruzando las manos en la espalda, y la contempló con insolencia, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso, y despues de terminar con su descarada inspección, clavo su mirada en la de ella, y se quedo esperando que hablara.

Hinata había planeado cuidadosamente ese momento, y había ensayado las palabras que le diría. Empezaría por presentarse, porque era lo que pedía la buena educación, y luego le preguntaría su nombre.

Él le responderia que se llama Naruto, pero ella no lo creería hasta que demostrará la autenticidad de su identidad respondiéndole a varias preguntas que ella había preparado cuidadosamente; un examen, en realidad, para determinar si podía confiar en él.

Sí, iba a ser muy astuta en su interrogatorio y en cuanto lograra tranquilizarse, iba a empezar a preguntar. La forma en que él la miraba era inquietante, y comenzaba a tener difictiltades para construir un solo pensamiento coherente.

Él era impaciente.

—¿Sois vos la mujer que dice ser mi prometida?

El enfado que detecté en su voz logré que el rostro le ardiera. Sintió que se sonrojaba de mortificación.

—Sí, en efecto.

Naruto quedó asombrado ante su sinceridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Mentí.

—Es evidente.

—Generalmente, no...

—¿Generalmente no, qué? —la interrumpió él, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué estaría tan nerviosa. Él se había preocupado por mostrar una actitud relajada con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y le había dado su espada a Shikamaru antes de entrar en la iglesia.

Seguramente ella había notado que no pensaba causarle ningún daño.

—Generalmente no miento —explicó Hinata, sorprendida al descubrir que podía recordar de qué estaban hablando. Mantener la mirada fija en la barbilla de Naruto la ayudaba, porque los ojos de ese hombre eran demasiado intensos—. No sois un anciano —le espetó, y luego sonrió—. Me dijeron que erais un anciano —susurró—, de cabello blanco.

Y entonces se echó a reír, convenciendo a Naruto de que había perdido el juicio.

—Me parece que es mejor que empiece de nuevo. Soy lady Hinata, y lamento mucho haberos mentido, pero decir que era vuestra prometlda fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para obligaros a recorrer tan larga distancia.

—La distancia no ha sido tan larga —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿no? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Pues entonces, ¿por qué tardasteis tanto en llegar? Hace mucho que os esperamos en esta iglesia.

—¿Vos y quién más? —preguntó él con toda calma.

—Yo y... los hermanos Hathaway... los dos guardias de la puerta. Os hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué estabais tan segura de que vendría?

—Por curiosidad —respondió ella—. Y tuve razón, ¿verdad? Por esa razón vinisteis.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Naruto.

—Así es —confirmó él—. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a la mujer capaz de semejante audacia.

—Sois Naruto.. quiero decir, sois laird Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy.

A Hinata se le iluminó el rostro de alivio. _Maldición, sí que era bonita. El mensajero no había mentido al describirla_, pensó Naruto. En todo caso, se había quedado corto en elogios.

—Pensaba someteros a una prueba para asegurarme de que fuerais Naruto, pero una sola ojeada ha bastado para convencerme. Me dijeron que vuestra mirada podía partir en dos un tronco de árbol, y por vuestra expresión, creo que es posible. Sois intimidante, pero ya sabéis eso, ¿no es así?

Naruto no mostró ninguna reacción a su comentario.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?

—Quiero... no, necesito —se corrigió—, vuestra ayuda. Tengo conmigo un tesoro muy valioso, y necesito ayuda para llevarlo a casa.

—¿Acaso no hay ningún inglés que pueda venir en vuestro auxilio?

—Es muy complicado, laird.

—Comenzad por el principio —sugirió él, sorprendido ante su propio deseo de prolongar este encuentro. La voz de la muchacha le resultaba sumamente atractiva; era suave, tierna, y a la vez algo ronca y sensual, tal como la misma joven.

Naruto estaba entrenado para ocultar sus pensamientos de modo que estaba seguro de que ella no tenía la menor idea del efecto que le causaba. El maravilloso aroma que despedía era otra fuente de distracción. Era muy femenino y olía tenuemente a flores, lo que le pareció seductor e incitante a la vez. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de acercarse más a ella.

—Esto os explicará todo lo que queréis saber —dijo Hinata, mientras sacaba lentamente la daga y la vaina de su manga, y las exponía ante él.

Naruto reaccionó con la velocidad del rayo. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera adivinar su intención, le arrancó la daga de la mano, la aferró del brazo herido y la acercó hasta él con violencia, dominándola con su altura.

—¿De dónde sacasteis esto? —le preguntó.

—¡Os explicaré! —chilló ella—. Pero, por favor, soltadme. Me estáis haciendo daño.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos confirmaron a Naruto la verdad de sus palabras y la soltó de inmediato. Apartándose ligeramente, volvió a exigirle que se explicara.

—La daga no es mía, me la prestaron —dijo Hinata, y entonces, volviéndose, dijo—: Konohamaru, ya puedes salir.

Nunca había estado Naruto tan cerca de perder la compostura. Cuando el niño Sarutobi salió corriendo hacia él, sintió que las rodillas no lo sostenían y el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir una sola palabra mientras Konohamaru se arrojaba en sus brazos. A Naruto le temblaron las manos cuando lo levantó y lo apretó contra su pecho.

El pequeño le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! Le dije a Hinata que nos ayudarías.

—¿Estás bien, Konohamaru? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción. Se volvió hacia Hinata, interrogándola con la mirada, pero ella estaba contemplando a Konohamaru con una dulce y maternal mirada.

—Respóndele, Konohamaru —indicó Hinata al niño.

Éste se reclinó en los brazos de Naruto, asintiendo.

—Estoy muy bien, tío. La dama me cuidó muy bien. Me dio su comida y aguantó el hambre cuando no alcanzaba para los dos, y ¿sabes qué? No permitió que nadie me hiciera daño, ni siquiera cuando ese hombre quiso hacerlo.

Naruto miró a Hinata mientras Konohamaru seguía parloteando, pero asintió cuando el pequeño hubo terminado con su explicación.

—Me diréis exactamente lo que sucedió —le dijo a Hinata. No era un pedido, sino la afirmación de un hecho.

—Sí —accedió ella—, lo haré.

—Tío ,¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué? —dijo Naruto, volviéndose hacia Konohamaru.

—No me ahogué.

Naruto todavía estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reír ante lo ridículo de la declaración.

—Ya lo veo —respondió secamente.

—¿Pero creías que sí me había ahogado? Le dije a Hinata que no te lo creerías, porque eres muy obstinado, pero ¿lo hiciste?

—No, no creí que te hubieras ahogado.

Konohamaru se volvió para mirar a Hinata.

—¡Te lo dije! —se jactó, antes de volver a concentrarse en su tío—. Me metieron en un saco de harina, y me asusté mucho.

—¿Quién te metió en un saco de harina? —preguntó Naruto, tratando de ocultar la furia de su voz para no asustar al niño.

—Los hombres que me atraparon. Pude haber gritado. —Parecía que estaba confesando un terrible pecado—. No fui valiente, tío Naruto, pero ¿sabes qué? Hinata dijo que sí lo fui.

—¿Qué hombres te metieron en un saco?

Su brusquedad preocupó al niño, que bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé. No le vilas caras. —Respondió, acongojado.

—Konohamaru, él no está enfadado contigo. ¿Por qué no vas y recoges tus cosas mientras hablo con tu tío?

Naruto bajó cuidadosamente a Konohamaru, y lo observó correr hacia el fondo de la iglesia.

—¿Me ayudaréis a llevarlo a su casa, junto a sus padres? —preguntó Hinata.

—Me aseguraré de que regrese a su casa.

—Y yo también —insistió ella—. Hice a Konohamaru una promesa, y me propongo cumplirla, pero también debo hablar con su padre. El asunto es extremadamente serio. Además —agregó—, confío en vos, laird Uzumaki, pero no confío en nadie más. Hoy habeis venido con otros ocho hombres. ¿Es verdad?

—Así es.

—Me gustaría ver a cada uno de ellos antes de que salga Konohamaru.

—¿Queréis verlos? —preguntó él confundido por su extravagante exigencia—. Son Uzumakis —añadió—, y eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber.

Konohamaru se acercó corriendo por la nave de la iglesia precisamente cuando Hinata volvía a hacer su demanda.

—Yo los miraré primero.

—¿Sabes por qué, tío?

—¿Por qué?

—Ella vio al traidor —exclamó Konohamaru, deseando ser el primero en ofrecer una explicación—. Me quedé dormido, pero Hinata pudo verlo bien. Eso me dijo. Hizo que nos escondiéramos un rato muy largo para poder verlo. Es un hombre de las Highlands —creyó necesario agregar.

—¡Oh, Konohamaru, no debías decírselo a nadie!

—Lo olvidé —se excusó el niño—. Pero Naruto no se lo dirá a nadie si le pides que no lo haga.

—El hombre que vi probablemente esté todavía camino de regreso a las Highlands —dijo Hinata—. No sé cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en Inglaterra pero no quiero correr riesgos. Es preferible estar seguros.

—¿Y pretendéis ver a mis hombres para aseguraros de que ninguno de ellos sea el hombre que visteis? —preguntó Naruto, claramente ofendido.

Hinata se sintió de pronto tan cansada que necesitó sentarse, y no se sentía de humor para mostrarse diplomática e idear una respuesta aceptable que aplacara los ánimos del laird.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

—Habéis dicho que confiáis en mí.

—Y así es —asintió ella, y agregó—: Pero sólo porque debo confiar en alguien y vos sois el tutor de Konohamaru, pero no voy a confiar en nadie más. Konohamaru me contó que le pareció que los tres hombres que se lo llevaron del festival eran de las Highlands pero podría haber más, además del hombre que planeó el secuestro, de manera que, como comprenderéis, Konohamaru todavía está en peligro y pienso seguir cuidándolo hasta que lo lleve sano y salvo de regreso a su casa.

Antes de que él pudiera responder a su argumento se oyó un silbido desde el exterior, que atrajo su atención.

—Debemos marcharnos —anunció—. Mis hombres se están impacientando y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que los Otsutsuki reúnan más hombres y vuelvan para atacarnos.

—¿Andáis en líos con los Otsutsuki? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—Pues no lo estábamos —respondió Naruto—. Pero parece que ahora sí.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Hinata, desconcertada ante esta semiexplicación—. El soldado Otsutsuki que conocí era un caballero sumamente agradable y evidentemente era un hombre de palabra, ya que mantuvo su promesa y os transmitió mi mensaje.

—Sí, Sora —confirmó Naruto, asintiendo—, y efectivamente, me transmitió vuestro mensaje, pero sólo después de habérselo dicho a su laird y de haber despertado la curiosidad de su clan.

—¿Y vinieron hasta aquí para pelear con vos? —preguntó Hinata, tratando de comprender.

Naruto sonrio.

—No, muchacha, vinieron para secuestraros a vos, y como veréis, es un insulto que no puedo permitir.

Hinata quedó estupefacta.

—¿Secuestrarme? —susurró—. ¿Y por qué, en el nombre del cielo, querrían hacer algo semejante?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para dejarle ver que no estaba dispuesto a explicarse con más detalles.

—Por más ganas que tenga de matar a algún Otsutsuki, tendré que esperar hasta que os haya llevado a casa de Sarutobi a Konohamaru y a vos. Partimos en este instante.

Si Hinata no lo hubiera aferrado del brazo, obligándolo a quedarse a su lado, Konohamaru habría salido corriendo.

—Espera aquí hasta que me haya convencido de que es seguro que salgas.

—¡Pero no quiero esperar más!

—Y yo no quiero escuchar más protestas, jovencito. Harás lo que te digo, ¿lo entendiste?

Inmediatamente, Konohamaru alzó los ojos hacia Naruto en busca de ayuda.

—No hago más que decirle que mi papá es laird, y que ella no puede decirme todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer, pero no me hace caso. No tiene ningún miedo de papá. Tal vez debas explicarle.

Naruto ocultó su risa.

—¿Qué le explique qué?

—Que me deje hacer lo que quiero.

—La dama quiere lo mejor para ti, Konohamaru.

—¡Pero cuéntale de papá! –Rogó el niño.

Naruto cedió.

—Asuma Sarutobi es un poderoso personaje en las Highlands —dijo—. Muchos temen provocar su ira.

Hinata sonrió con gran dulzura.

—Oh..

—Y muchos también cuidan lo que le dicen a su hijo.

Konohamaru asentía calurosamente, cuando Hinata bajó la mirada hasta él.

—Tengo más interés en mantenerte con vida que en conseguir la aprobación de tu padre malcriándote y, quizá, dejando que te maten.

—Dejadme ver vuestro brazo —ordené Naruto.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto no aguardó su respuesta, ni esperó que hiciera lo que le ordenaba, sino que le tomó la mano y levantó la manga del vestido hasta más allá del codo. Estaba casi todo cubierto por un grueso vendaje, pero por la inflamación y el color morado de la muñeca pudo ver que la herida se había infectado.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Konohamaru se apretó contra ella.

—¿Vas a delatarme? —le susurró, preocupado.

Naruto fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta del niño. Ya tenía la respuesta que esperaba: de alguna manera, el responsable de la herida de Hinata era Konohamaru, y más tarde, cuando se encontrara a solas con el muchacho, se enteraría de los detalles. Por el momento, dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Hinata y el niño estaban evidentemente exhaustos, y grandes círculos violáceos rodeaban los ojos de ambos. La joven tenía el rostro enrojecido, y a Naruto no le cupo ninguna duda de que tenía fiebre. Sabía que si no se atendía esa herida lo antes posible, tendría problemas serios.

—No importa cómo me lo hice, laird.

—Me llamarás Naruto —le indicó.

—Como gustes —respondió ella, preguntándose por qué razón se habría suavizado su voz y la expresión ceñuda había abandonado su rostro.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que él se proponía hacer, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia el costado para poder ver las débiles marcas que tenía sobre las mejillas.

—¿ Cómo te hiciste esos moretones?

—El hombre, la golpeó con el puño —intervino Konohamaru, agradecido porque la atención de su tío se hubiera alejado del brazo de Hinata. Estaba avergonzado de haberla herido, y esperaba que su tío no se enterara nunca de la verdad—. Y, tío Naruto, ¿sabes qué?

Naruto estaba contemplando a Hinata con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué?

—También tiene la espalda negra y azul. Al menos, la tenía, y tal vez todavía esté así.

—Konohamaru, quédate quieto y cállate.

—Pero es verdad. Vi los cardenales cuando saliste del lago.

—Se suponía que estabas durmiendo —dijo Hinata, mientras apartaba la mano de Naruto de su rostro—. ¿Puedo ver ahora a tus soldados?

—Sí —accedió él.

Hinata se había propuesto dejar a Konohamaru adentro de la iglesia mientras ella salía a la escalinata para ver a los soldados, pero Naruto tenía otras intenciones. Lanzó un agudo silbido que hizo que Konohamaru prorrumpiera en risitas y se tapara los oídos. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y ocho hombres irrumpieron en ci templo. Hinata se fijó en que cada uno de ellos tuvo que agacharse para pasar por debajo del arco de entrada. ¿Es que todos los Uzumaki eran gigantes?

En el mismo instante en que se abrió la puerta, Hinata empujó a Konohamaru para ocultarlo detrás de ella, lo que en realidad era muy gracioso, considerando el tamaño y la fortaleza de los guerreros que se acercaban. Naruto la vio defender al niño con su propio cuerpo, y trató de no ofenderse por el insulto que les infligía a sus soldados con esa actitud.

Aunque se los considerara despiadados con sus enemigos, los Uzumaki jamás habrían alzado la mano contra una mujer o un niño. Todos los habitantes de las Highlands sabían que eran hombres de honor, pero Hinata provenía de Inglaterra y no conocía a la gente del lugar, por lo tanto le perdonó su comportamiento.

Shikamaru le arrojó la espada a su jefe mientras avanzaba por la nave de la iglesia, y Naruto deslizó el arma dentro de su vaina, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la expresión deslumbrada en los rostros de sus soldados. Evidentemente, estaban seducidos por la bella dama no podían quitar los ojos de ella.

Su satisfacción, sin embargo, pronto se torno en irritación, y descubrió que, después de todo, no le gustaba que contemplaran a Hinata tan abiertamente. Una cosa era mirar, y otra diferente, quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿Es que nunca habían visto una mujer hermosa?

Konohamaru espió desde detrás de Hinata, vio a Shikamaru, y lo saludó con la mano. El comandante trastabillo y chocó contra Chōji, que rápidamente lo empujó de vuelta a su lugar.

Mientras Naruto mantenía la vista fija en ella, Hinata estudió detenidamente a cada uno de los hombres.

—¿Te convences ahora? —le preguntó con tranquilidad cuando ella término su escrutinio.

—Sí, estoy convencida.

—¿Es un Sarutobi el que se esconde detrás de las faldas de una mujer? —preguntó Shikamaru, que todavía no había recobrado totalmente la compostura—. ¡Por Dios que juraría que el mocoso parece Konohamaru Sarutobi!

Konohamaru salió corriendo hacia Shikamaru y rió encantado cuando el soldado lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

—iElla me hizo esconder! Yo no quería, pero me obligó.

—Creíamos que te habías ahogado, muchacho —susurro Shino, con voz tan áspera como el roce de hojas secas.

Shikamaru bajó a Konohamaru y lo sentó sobre sus hombros. De inmediato, el niño le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se inclinó hacia el costado para poder ver a los demás.

—No me ahogué —anuncio.

Los ocho soldados rodearon a Konohamaru, aunque varios de ellos siguieron contemplando a Hinata. Naruto dio un paso hacia ella, con actitud posesiva, y demostré su desagrado a Shino y a Kiba, los más claramente fascinados, con una fiera mueca, para que se enteraran de que su jefe desaprobaba su conducta.

—¿La tierras de los Sarutobi queda muy lejos dc aquí?

—No —respondió Naruto—. Chōji, toma su alforja y átala a tu montura —ordenó, mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano y la llevaba hasta la puerta—. Konohamru cabalgará contigo, Shikamaru —añadió, mientras pasaba frente a Kiba, a quien murmuró—: ¿Es que nunca has visto una mujer bonita?

—Nunca tan bella como ésta —replicó Kiba.

Shikamaru cambié de posición a Konohamaru, y se adelantó para cortarle el paso a su jefe.

—¿No nos vas a presentar a tu prometida, laird?

—Es lady Hinata —dijo Naruto. A continuación, le presentó los soldados a ella, pero pronunció sus nombres tan deprisa y con tan pronunciado acento, que apenas pudo entender uno o dos.

Hubiera querido hacer una reverencia, pero como Naruto seguía reteniendo su mano, tuvo que conformarse con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Es un placer conoceros —dijo lentamente, hablando en gaélico por primera vez desde que conociera a Naruto, y creyó haberlo hecho aceptablemente, hasta que vio que todos le sonreían. ¿Estaban complacidos por su intento de hablar su idioma, o se reían de ella porque había fracasado lamentablemente? Sus palabras se volvieron más vacilantes por su creciente falta de confianza en sí misma, cuando agregó—: Y me gustaría agradeceros que me ayudéis a llevar a Konohamaru de regreso a su casa.

Hinata se sintió emocionada al verlos asentir a todos.

—¿Sois su prometida? —preguntó Kiba, adelantándose.

—No —respondió ella, sonrojándose levemente.

—Pero dijisteis serlo —le recordó Chōji.

—Sí, lo hice —asintió ella, sonriendo—, pero era una mentira para despertar la curiosidad de vuestro laird y obligarlo a venir aquí.

—Una declaración es una declaración —sostuvo Shino, y los demás estuvieron dc acuerdo con él.

—¿eso qué significa? —le preguntó Hinata al soldado. Shikamaru sonrió al contestarle.

—Significa, muchacha, que sois su prometida.

—¡Pero mentí! —protestó ella, totalmente confundida por el giro de la conversación. Su explicación parecía sencilla de comprender, pero los soldados se Conducían de manera muy desconcertante.

—Vos lo dijisteis —dijo otro soldado. Hinata recordo que se llamaba Sai.

—Ahora no es momento para esta discusión —anuncio Naruto. Fue hacia la salida, llevando a Hinata tras él, y casi no prestó atención a los dos ingleses apostados en los costados de la escalinata. Los caballos estaban atados cerca de la arboleda.

—Cabalgarás conmigo —le avisó Naruto.

—Debo despedirme de mis amigos —dijo Hinata, apartándose.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Waldo y Henry. Los dos hombres inclinaron sus cabezas y sonrieron cuando les habló. Naruto no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero a juzgar por la expresión de los hombres, parecían muy complacidos.

Cuando la vio tomarles las manos, volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Hinata lo ignoró.

—Laird —dijo, en cambio—, me gustaría que conocieras a Waldo y a Henry Hathaway. Si no fuera por estos valerosos hombres, Konohamaru y yo jamás habríamos llegado hasta aquí.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero saludo a los hermanos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Waldo , ¿podrás devolver el caballo que tomé prestado? —pidió.

—¡Pero vos robasteis el caballo, milady! —protestó Henry.

—No —lo contradijo Hinata—. Lo tomé prestado sin permiso. Por favor, prometedme también que ambos os ocultaréis hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Si él descubre que me ayudasteis, os matará.

—De acuerdo, milady —dijo Waldo—. Sabemos de lo que es capaz ese desalmado, y nos esconderemos hasta que regreséis. Que Dios os proteja en vuestra búsqueda.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—En dos oportunidades habéis acudido en mi ayuda, y me habéis salvado del desastre.

—Hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos —dijo Waldo—. Cuando nos conocimos, erais muy pequeña. Ni siquiera hablabais.

—Recuerdo lo que me conto mi querida Natsu. Ese día tan aciago, os ofrecisteis a escoltarnos. Y ahora, una vez más habéis venido en mi auxilio. Estaré eternamente en deuda con vosotros, y no sé cómo voy a hacer para compensaros.

—Para nosotros fue un honor ayudaros, milady —tartamudeo Henry.

Naruto, tomándola del brazo, la obligó a apartarse y a soltar la mano del hermano mayor.

—Debernos partir —ordeno, aunque esta vez sono mucho más apremiante.

—De acuerdo —concedió Hinata.

Se volvió, vié a Konohamaru en brazos de Shikamaru, y con un gesto les indicó a los Hathaway que aguardaran. Se soltó de la mano de Naruto, y corrió atravesando el claro.

—Konohamaru, seguramente querrás darle las gracias a Waldo y a Henry por habernos ayudado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo haré —afirmó—. Son ingleses, así que no tengo que agradecerles nada. A los de las Highlands no nos gustan los ingleses — agregó, muy arrogante.

Hinata controlo su irritación.

—Shikamaru, ¿podría concedernos a Konohamaru y a mí un momento a solas?

—Como deseéis, milady.

En cuanto puso a Konohamaru en el suelo, Hinata lo aferro del brazo y lo arrastró hasta los árboles. Allí se inclinó sobre él y le murmuró al oído, mientras el niño no dejaba de forcejear para soltarse.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto.

Naruto no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—Recordándole al niño sus buenos modales —contestó. Volvió a echar una mirada a los hermanos, y soltando un suspiro, agregó—: Y parece que también hay que recordármelos a mí.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera pedirle que le aclarara su extraño comentario, su jefe fue hacia donde estaban Waldo y Henry. Los hermanos, evidentemente, estaban asustados, y ambos retrocedieron ante su avance hasta que les ordenó quedarse donde estaban.

Shikamaru no pudo escuchar lo que Naruto les decía, pero sí lo vio agacharse y sacar su puñal con empuñadura de piedras preciosas de la caña de su bota y tendérselo a Waldo. El asombro en el rostro del inglés fue idéntico al de Shikamaru. Vio cómo Waldo trataba de rechazar el obsequio, pero Naruto insistió, y le obligó a aceptarlo.

Mientras aleccionaba a Konohamaru acerca de sus obligaciones, Hinata también pudo observar la escena, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Momentos después, Konohamaru, arrastrando los pies con toda deliberación, atravesó el claro para hablar con los ingleses. Hinata le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda para que apretara el paso.

Konohamaru hundió la barbilla en el pecho, y se detuvo junto Naruto. Desde allí se dirigió a Waldo y a Henry.

—Os agradezco que cuidarais de mí —dijo.

—¿Y qué más? —lo urgió Hinata.

—Y porque no teníais por qué hacerlo, pero lo hicisteis igual.

Exasperada, Hinata acabó por él.

—Lo que quiere decir Konohamaru es que lamenta haber sido una molestia para vosotros, Waldo y Henry. También sabe que los dos arriesgasteis la vida por él .¿No es así, Konohamaru?

El niño asintió, y luego, tomado de la mano de Hinata, observó cómo se marchaban los dos hombres.

—¿Lo dije bien?

—Sí, estuviste muy bien.

Shikamaru alzó a Konohamaru y lo colocó sobre la silla de su caballo. Luego, se volvió hacia Naruto.

—¿Te ha dicho lo qué sucedió, y cómo fue que Konohamaru y ella han acabado juntos? —pregunto.

Naruto saltó sobre su semental antes de responder.

—No, todavía no me ha dicho nada, pero lo hará. Ten paciencia, Shikamaru. En este momento lo más importante es alejarla, a ella y al niño, de los Otsutsuki. Una vez que sepa que están a salvo, y que no tenga que seguir mirando por encima del hombro, le pediré explicaciones. Dile a Shino que tome la delantera —ordenó—. Antes de dirigirnos hacia el norte, vamos a pasar por la casa de Kevin Drurnmond. Chōji cerrará la marcha para cubrir la retaguardia.

—La casa de Drurnmond queda a varias horas de aquí y nos aleja de nuestro camino —dijo Shikamaru—. Ya habrá caído la noche antes de que lleguemos allí.

—Sé muy bien dónde vive —replicó Naruto—. Pero la esposa de Kevin es famosa por sus habilidades curativas, y el brazo de Hinata necesita atencion.

Hinata se hallaba en el medio del claro, temblando de frío, mientras esperaba pacientemente que los dos hombres terminaran de hablar de ella. Suponía que ella era el tema de conversacion, porque la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido mientras conversaban entre ellos. El sol del verano le daba de lleno en la cara, pero a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más aterida, y le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sabía que no se trataba sólo de fatiga, y no era momento oportuno para caer enferma. Necesitaba cada minuto de cada día antes del festival de otoño para buscar a su hermana. ¡Oh, todo parecía tan improbable! No debería haberle mentido a Hidan, diciéndole que su hermana tenía la caja del rey Nagato. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la caja cuando todos los soldados del reino la había buscado durante los últimos quince años? ¿Podía ser que Hanabi aún la tuviera? Hidan parecía creer que sí, y Hinata le había reforzado esa creencia porque en aquel momento Konohamaru se encontraba en un grave peligro. En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que la caja estaba irremediablemente perdida, se sentía como metida en un pantano en el que se hundía a toda velocidad.

Tenía un esbozo de plan. Una vez llegados a casa de Konohamaru, le rogaría a su padre que la ayudara a llegar a las tierras de los Otsutsuki, donde decían que vivía Hanabi. _"¿Y después, qué?",_ pensó. Su mente hervía con preguntas sin respuesta y rezó para poder hallar las respuestas en cuanto se sintiera mejor.

Frotándose los brazos para aliviar el frío, se obligó a pensar en el presente. Naruto se acercaba sobre su caballo. No obligó al semental a disminuir el paso al llegar a su altura. Se inclinó sobre la montura, y con muy poco esfuerzo, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sentó delante suyo.

Hinata se cubrió las rodillas con las faldas, y trató de sentarse muy erguida para que su espalda no se apoyase contra el pecho de Naruto, pero éste la apretó contra si.

En verdad, Hinata se sintió agradecida por su calor, y el masculino aroma que despedía su cuerpo le resulté atractivo. Olía como los espacios abiertos, como el aire libre. Deseo poder cerrar los ojos y descansar al menos unos minutos, y tal vez incluso pretender que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo ya había terminado. Sin embargo no se atrevió a entregarse a tan absurda fantasía, porque debía seguir vigilando a Konohamaru.

Se volvió hacia Naruto y alzó la mirada. "_Era realmente muy guapo",_ pensó, olvidando al momento lo que pensaba decirle. Había oído hablar de los guerreros vikingos que siglos atrás habían merodeado por Inglaterra, y pensó que sin duda Naruto descendía de ellos, pues era monumental, tal como se decía que cran los vikingos. Su estructura ósea estaba bien definida, desde los altos pómulos hasta la cuadrada mandíbula. Sí, era apuesto y seguramente había destrozado el corazón de más de una mujer. Ese pensamiento la llevé a otro, Konohamaru le había contado que Naruto no estaba casado, pero ¿tendría el laird algún amor que esperara ansiosamente su regreso?

—¿Pasa algo malo, muchacha?

—¿Podría Konohamaru cabalgar con nosotros? Podríamos hacerle un sitio.

—No.

Hinata aguardo todo un minuto a que le explicara por qué se había negado, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era todo lo que iba a decirle. Su actitud era distante, pero ella procuró no tomarlo como algo personal.

Su tío Hizashi a menudo le había dicho que los habitantes de las Highlands eran una raza diferente, y "bailaban su propia y extraña musica", y por lo tanto supuso que Naruto no intentaba mostrarse especialmente grosero. Su brusquedad era, simplemente, parte de su manera de ser.

Se recostó contra él y trató de relajarse, pero a cada momento miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Konohamaru se encontraba bien.

—Ya casi llegamos —le anuncio Naruto—. Vas a quedarte con el cuello torcido si sigues mirando continuamente hacia atrás. Konohamaru está bien —le aseguro —. Shikamaru no permitirá que le ocurra nada malo. —Diciendo esto, le tomo la cabeza y la puso sobre su propio hombro—. Ahora, descansa —ordeno.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que Hinata hizo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Nuestros personajes por fin están juntos! ¿qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?_**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

_Marjocavi para tí :D..._

**Capítulo 7**

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto sacudió suavemente a Hinata para despertarla.

Ella consiguió emerger de su sopor y se frotó el cuello dolorido. Le costó cierto esfuerzo, pero finalmente fue capaz de enfocar la mirada, y por un breve instante, pensó que seguía soñando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? La rodeaban colinas de un verde exuberante. Por la ladera corría un angosto arroyuelo y en el medio de la verde llanura, se alzaba una casa de piedra con techo de paja. El jardín que la rodeaba estaba lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores, cuyo aroma flotaba a su alrededor. El cristalino arroyo que fluía al oeste de la casa estaba flanqueado por abedules, y al este, se extendía una extensa pradera cubierta de un tupido manto de césped. Un rebaño de ovejas, listas para esquilar, se apretujaban en el extremo más lejano del campo, balando al unísono cual viejas chismosas, mientras que un majestuoso perro pastor las vigilaba, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. De la chimenea de la casa surgían volutas de humo que se perdían en un cielo sin nubes. Una leve brisa acaricio las mejillas de Hinata. Esto era el paraíso.

Se oyó un grito que la arrancó de su contemplación. En la entrada de la casa había un hombre, alto y de rostro delgado, que sonreía llamando a los soldados que se acercaban. Mientras Hinata los observaba desaparecer dentro de la casa, recordó todo lo sucedido en los días anteriores.

Shikamaru, con Konohamaru sobre sus hombros, se inclinaba para atravesar la puerta. Naruto ya había desmontado, pero estaba esperando a Hinata.

Cuando finalmente ella se volvió, él la ayudó a bajar tomandola entre sus brazos. Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron, y Hinata observó detenidamente el rostro del hombre que apenas conocía y al que, sin embargo, le había confiado su vida. Sus penetrantes ojos celestes le hicieron pensar que él conocía todos sus secretos. Trató de liberarse de pensamientos tan absurdos. Era sólo un hombre, nada más... y necesitaba una buena afeitada. Una dorada barba comenzaba a brotarle sobre sus mejillas y su mandíbula, y de pronto la acometió el loco impulso de averiguar qué se sentía al pasar los dedos por esa cara.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —le preguntó a Naruto.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú me miras a mí, muchacha —replicó él.

Por el centelleo de sus ojos, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que tenía al diablo dentro, y francamente, no se sentía con ganas de liarse con flirteos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que supiera cómo se hacia.

Le apartó las manos que todavía le rodeaban la cintura y se alejé de él.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Y quién es el hombre que vi en la entrada? Konohamaru no debería haber entrado hasta...

Él la cortó en seco.

—Es la última vez que te digo que Konohamaru está a salvo con Shikamaru. Se sentiría muy ofendido si supiera que no confías en él.

—Pero es que no confío —dijo ella en voz baja para que los demás no la oyeran—. No lo conozco.

—A mí tampoco —señaló él—. Pero has decidido confiar en mí, y por lo tanto tendrás que creer que lo que te digo es verdad. Mis soldados protegerán a Konohamaru con sus propias vidas. —La aspereza de su voz le indicó que con esas palabras daba por terminado el tema.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir.

—Pues no lo hagas. Es inútil discutir con un Uzumaki —agrego Naruto—. No tienes posibilidad alguna de ganar, muchacha. Nosotros, los Uzumaki, no perdemos nunca.

Hinata supuso que debía de estar bromeando, pero no estaba completamente segura, de modo que no se rió. O bien Naruto tenía un extraño sentido del humor o era descaradamente arrogante.

—Vamos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo él, mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a subir el sendero de piedras.

—¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí?

Naruto no se digno a darse vuelta para responderle.

—No, nos marcharemos en cuanto Shisune se ocupe de tu brazo.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—Se sentirá honrada de atenderte.

—¿Por qué?

—Cree que eres mi prometida —explicó él.

—¿Por qué cree tal cosa? Sólo dije esa mentira a un soldado de los Otsutsuki.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Las noticias corren con rapidez, y es de dominio público que los Otsutsuki no saben guardar secretos.

—Oh, por Dios, te he metido en un buen lío ,¿no es así?

—No, no es así —respondió él.

Al llegar a la puerta, Naruto dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar primero. Hinata se le acerco.

—¿Confías en esta gente? —preguntó en voz baja. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Tanto como confío en cualquiera que no sea un Uzumaki —contestó—. La hermana de Kevin Drummond está casada con uno de mis soldados, de modo que lo consideramos una especie de pariente lejano. Todo lo que digas delante de ellos será confidencial.

Shikamaru la presentó a la pareja. Shisune Drummond, de pie junto a la chimenea, la saludó con una reverencia. Tenía aproximadamente su misma edad, y resultaba evidente su avanzado embarazo. Kevin Drummond también le hizo una reverencia, y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar. Ambos, pensó Hinata, parecían muy nerviosos.

La casa era pequeña y olía a pan recién horneado. Una mesa rectangular, en el centro de la habitación, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, y por el número de sillas, seis en total, Hinata supuso que los Drummond acostumbraban a recibir visitas. Era un verdadero hogar, cálido, confortable y acogedor, la clase de sitio con el que Hinata fantaseaba cada vez que se atrevía a soñar con enamorarse y fundar una familia. Vaya idea tonta, se dijo. En ese momento su vida estaba llena de preocupaciones que no dejaban resquicio para ilusiones semejantes.

—Es un privilegio teneros en nuestra casa —le dijo Kevin, a pesar de que sus ojos, según pudo advertir Hinata, miraban directamente a Naruto.

Después de saludar formalmente al laird, Shisune invitó a Hinata a sentarse junto a la mesa para examinarle la herida. Ella, a su vez, acercó una silla al otro lado, y aguardó a que Hinata se pusiera cómoda. Luego cubrió la mesa con un mantel limpio, mientras Hinata se levantaba la manga y comenzaba a retírarse el vendaje.

—Le agradeceré cualquier medicina —dijo ésta—. No es una herida grave, pero creo que se ha inflamado un poco. —Hinata no creía que su brazo estuviera tan mal, pero Shisune empalideció al verlo.

—¡Ah, muchacha, debe dolerle muchísimo!

Naruto y sus hombres se acercaron para ver la herida. Konohamaru corrió hacia Hinata y se apretó contra ella. Parecía asustado.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Me corté yo sola.

—Hay que abrirla y drenarla —susurró Shisune—. laird, vais a tener que quedaros con nosotros al menos un par de días mientras atiendo esto. Es una dama —explicó—, y por eso debo utilizar el método lento para curarla.

—No, no me puedo quedar tanto tiempo —protestó Hinata.

—¿Y si se tratara de un hombre? ¿Qué harías? —preguntó Naruto.

Shisune pensó que él le había hecho la pregunta por mera curiosidad.

—Le abriría —le respondió—, y drenaría la infección, pero después lavaría la herida con fuego de madre, y aunque esa pócima ha demostrado curar prácticamente cualquier cosa siempre que la he utilizado, provoca un dolor insoportable.

—He visto gritar a curtidos guerreros durante el tratamiento de Shisune con su fuego de madre —apuntó Kevin.

Naruto aguardó que Hinata decidiera qué método prefería utilizar.

Hinata creía que los Drummond habían exagerado al explicar el tratamiento, pero en realidad el hecho carecía de importancia. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo sólo por evitar un poco de dolor.

Naruto pareció leerle los pensamientos.

—¿Esos guerreros que has tratado con tu pócima, se quedaron unos días o se marcharon en seguida? —pregunto.

—Oh, se marcharon en seguida, en cuanto les unté bálsamo curativo sobre sus heridas —respondió Shisune.

—Los que pudieron ponerse de pie, se marcharon —corrigió Kevin.

Naruto vió el casi imperceptible gesto de asentimiento de Hinata.

—Usarás con Hinata el tratamiento que aplicas a los guerreros, y ella no emitirá ni un sonido mientras trabajas. Es una Uzumaki—agregó, como si eso último lo explicara todo.

—¿No proferiré ni un sonido, laird? —preguntó Hinata, con un deje de ironía en la voz ante su exasperante arrogancia.

—No, no lo harás —replicó él con toda seriedad.

Hinata sintió el repentino impulso de comenzar a gritar como una condenada incluso antes de que Shisunr la tocara, sólo para irritar al presuntuoso Naruto, pero no cedió a él por temor a que la bondadosa mujer y el pequeño Konohamaru se preocuparan. Sin embargo, cuando se encontrara a solas con Naruto iba a recordarle que ella no era una Uzumaki, y bien podría agregar que daba gracias a Dios por eso, ya que los Uzumaki eran unos creídos. Había visto cómo, cuando Naruto anunció que ella no iba a proferir sonido alguno, todos sus hombres habían hecho gestos de asentimiento.

Oh, sí, ciertamente ardía en deseos de echarse a gritar.

Cuando Naruto le ordenó el tratamiento que debía aplicar, Shisune se puso blanca como la leche. Reclinándose contra su marido, le susurró algo al oído. Habló demasiado rápido como para que Hinata pudiera entender más que algunas palabras sueltas, pero fueron suficientes para adivinar que Shisune pedía a Kevin permiso para suministrarle algún narcótico.

Kevin hablé con Naruto, mientras Shisunr se afanaba por la casa recogiendo lo que necesitaba para la cura. Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Hinata se anticipó.

—No quiero que me droguen, —dijo—. Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero insisto en permanecer lúcida para poder continuar nuestro viaje.

Naruto hizo un gesto de aprobación, pero Hinata no supo si estaba accediendo a la petición de Kevin, o a su negativa.

—Hablo en serio —insistió—. No quiero que me droguen.

En ese momento, Konohamaru distrajo su atención tirándole de la manga. Al inclinarse para atenderlo, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shisune echaba unos polvos pardos en una copa y les agregaba vino.

—¿Qué pasa, Konohamaru? —preguntó al niño.

—¿Vas a delatarme? —susurro él.

—¿Por los cortes en mi brazo? —Konohamaru, al hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, le dio un golpe en la barbilla—. No, no voy a delatarte, y quiero que dejes de preocuparte por eso.

—Muy bien —accedió él—. Tengo hambre.

—Dentro de un rato te conseguiré algo de comer —le prometio.

—Con vuestro permiso, laird, me gustaría brindar con vos y con vuestra prometida —anuncio Kevin, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una bandeja con copas.

—Oh, pero yo no... —comenzó a protestar Hinata.

—Tienes mi permiso —le interrumpió Naruto.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, desconcertada porque no había corregido el error de Kevin, pero decidió esperar hasta más tarde.

Kevin puso la copa delante de Hinata. A continuación, distribuyó el resto de las copas a buena distancia de la de ella, para evitar que el vino que contenía la droga se mezclara con los otros. Lo del brindis era un truco ingenioso, y aunque sabía que las intenciones de Kevin eran buenas, no por ello dejó de sentirse dolida al ver que ignoraba sus deseos. Una vez que se hubiera hecho el brindis tendría que beber ese vino, pues lo contrario sería una ofensa. Eso le dejaba una única alternativa.

—¿Puedo llamar a los otros soldados para que compartan el brindis con nosotros? —preguntó Kevin.

Como toda respuesta, Naruto fue en persona hasta la puerta y lanzó un silbido. El sonido resonó por toda la casa. Menos de un minuto después el resto de sus hombres hacía fila para tomar una de las copas.

Hinata colaboró dándole una a cada uno.

Cuando todos estuvieron con su copa en la mano, Kevin dio un paso al frente y alzó la suya.

—Por una feliz y larga vida llena de amor y alegría, y por hijos e hijas saludables.

—Salud, salud —brindó Kiba.

Todos aguardaron a que Hinata hubiera bebido un sorbo antes de dar cuenta de su vino. Naruto hizo una seña afirmativa a Shisune, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó a horcadas, frente a Hinata. Con un ademán, le indicó que pusiera el brazo sobre la mesa y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

Hinata no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle por qué la agarraba: se estaba asegurando de que no se escaparía durante el tratamiento de Shisune.

Shikamaru, rodeando la mesa, se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Chōji, lleva al niño fuera —ordenó.

Konohamaru se aferró a Hinata, lleno de ansiedad.

—Quiero quedarme contigo —susurró, nervioso.

—Pues entonces pídeselo a Shikamaru —le indicó ella—. Y tal vez reconsidere su orden, pero muéstrate cortés cuando lo hagas, Konohamaru.

El niño miró al soldado, vacilante, estirando el cuello todo lo que pudo.

—¿Puedo quedarme... por favor?

—¿Milady? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Me alegraría su compañía.

—Entonces puedes quedarte un momento, Konohamaru, pero no debes estorbar. ¿Me prometes que no lo harás?

—Lo prometo —asintió Konohamaru, y luego se apoyó contra Hinata.

Shisune, de pie a su lado, la miró fijamente. Estaba lista para comenzar, pero seguía esperando.

—¿No siente un poco de sueño, milady? —pregunto.

—No mucho —respondió Hinata.

Shisune miró al laird.

—Tal vez debamos esperar unos minutos —sugirió.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia los hombres que la rodeaban y notó que el esposo de Shisune no hacía más que bostezar, pero en ese momento comenzó a bostezar también Chōji, y no supo cuál de los dos se estaba quedando dormido. Entonces, Kevin empezó a tambalearse.

—Shisune, ¿podrías decirle, por favor, a tu esposo que se siente?

Kevin escuchó su recomendación, y pestañeando furiosamente, trató de encontrarle una explicación.

—¿Por qué debería sentarme, muchacha?

—Para que no tengas que recorrer tanto trecho cuando caigas al suelo.

Nadie entendió su comentario hasta que de pronto Kevin cayó hacia delante. Afortunadamente, uno de los soldados de Naruto se encontraba cerca y pudo sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa.

—Ah, muchacha, cambiaste las copas, ¿verdad? —dijo el soldado.

—Drogó a Kevin —comentó otro, con una sonrisa.

Hinata sintió que el rostro le ardía, y fijó la mirada en el mantel, mientras trataba de imaginar una disculpa adecuada que ofrecerle a la esposa de Kevin.

Azorada ante el ardid de Hinata, Shisune sólo pudo mirar al laird.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado, pero sus ojos y su voz reflejaban su agrado.

—Parece que Kevin se drogó solo —dijo—. Acuéstalo en la cama, Kiba, y terminemos con esto. Shisune, debemos seguir viaje.

La mujer asintió, y con mano temblorosa apoyé el cuchillo sobre el brazo de Hinata. Naruto le aferró con fuerza la muñeca antes de que sintiera el primer corte sobre su lacerada piel. Al principio, Hinata quiso demostrarle que creía que exageraba, pero cuando Shisune empezó a escarbar en sus heridas, se alegró de que la sujetara. La necesidad de retirar el brazo era instintiva, pero el apretón de Naruto no le permitió hacer ningún movimiento.

La cura no le resultó tan terrible como había imaginado. El brazo le había palpitado continuamente por la infección, en cuanto Shisune le abrió las heridas, el alivio fue instantáneo.

Konohamaru le apretó el brazo derecho, y se colgó de ella.

—¿Te duele mucho? —murmuró, asustado.

—No —respondió ella en voz baja.

Al ver lo tranquila que se mantenía, la tensión de Konohamaru se aflojó.

—¿Te dolió mucho cuando ese hombre te pegó en la cara? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Cállate, Konohamaru.

—Pero ,¿te dolió? —insistió él.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—No —respondió.

Shisune le estaba limpiado las heridas con paños limpios, pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Konohamaru.

—¿Alguien la atacó, milady? —La afable mujer parecía tan horrorizada que Hinata sintió necesidad de tranquilizarla.

—No fue nada, en serio —sostuvo—. Por favor, no te preocupes.

—El hombre... ¿quién era? —preguntó Shisune.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre la habitación, mientras todos aguardaban su respuesta. Hinata negó con un gesto.

—No tiene importancia —insistió.

—Oh, pero sí que la tiene —dijo Shikamaru, ante un coro de murmullos de asentimiento.

—¡Era un inglés! —soltó Konohamaru.

Con un gesto que indicaba que creía lo que decía el niño, Shisune tomó otro trapo limpio y acabó de limpiar las heridas. Hinata hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sin advertir que estaba apretando la mano de Naruto.

—Sabía que tenía que ser un inglés —gruñó Shisune—. No conozco ningún hombre de las Highlands capaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer. No, no existe.

Varios de los soldados murmuraron su acuerdo. Desesperada por cambiar de tema, Hinata apeló al primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Hoy hace un día espléndido, ¿verdad? Brilla el sol, y sopla una suave brisa...

—El hombre estaba borracho, terriblemente borracho —la interrumpió Konohamaru.

—Konohamaru, nadie tiene ganas de oír los detalles...

—Ah, pero sí que queremos oírlos —la contradijo Naruto con una suave voz cansada que trataba de ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

Había intentado tener paciencia, pero ya no podía ocultar su urgencia por conocer toda la historia. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería capaz de maltratar así a una dama tan adorable y a un niño pequeño? Konohamaru ya le había esbozado un sombrío cuadro del horror al que había sobrevivido, y le había permitido vislumbrar el coraje que Hinata había demostrado. Sí, quería conocer todos los detalles, y decidió que conocería toda la historia antes del anochecer.

—Estaba borracho, ¿no es así, Hinata? —insistió el niño.

Ella no respondió, pero no por eso Konohamaru desistió. Como ella no le había prohibido hablar de la paliza, decidió contar todo lo que sabía.

—Tío Naruto, ¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué?

—Ese hombre la golpeó con el puño y la arrojó al suelo, y después¿sabes qué hizo? La pateó y la pateó y la pateó. Yo me asusté mucho, y traté de detenerlo, pero él siguió.

—¿Cómo trataste de detenerlo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Konohamaru alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Creo que grité.

—Shisune, ¿terminaste? —preguntó Hinata.

—Me falta poco —respondió la mujer.

—Y luego, ¿sabes qué? Me arrojé encima de Hinata, pero ella me apartó, y después, ¿sabes qué hizo? Giró hasta cubrirme con su cuerpo y me tapó la cabeza con las manos para que nadie pudiera patearme.

—¿Y después qué pasó, Konohamaru? —preguntó Shino.

—Me tocó la espalda y me dijo que no gritara porque todo iba a salir bien. No dejó que nadie me lastímara —agregó—. No recibí ni una sola patada.

Hinata deseo poder taparle la boca con la mano. Los hombres parecían espantados por lo que el niño les decía, pero sus miradas estaban fijas en ella. Se sintió turbada y avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

—¿Fue un solo inglés el que lastimó a lady Hinata? —pregunto Chōji—. ¿O había otros?

—Otro hombre también le pegó —dijo Konohamaru.

—Konohamaru, me gustaría que no... —empezó a decir Hinata.

—Pero te pegó, ¿no lo recuerdas? El hombre te pateó, y después el otro te pegó. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Hinata inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo, Konohamaru. Es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso.

El niño se volvió hacia Naruto.

—¿Sabes qué hizo después de que le pegara? Le sonrió, para enfurecerlo.

Shisune juntó todos los lienzos que había utilizado y los dejó dentro de un tazón. A continuación, colocó una gruesa toalla debajo del brazo de Hinata.

—Laird, he terminado de limpiar la infección.

Naruto asintió.—El niño tiene hambre —dijo—. Agradecería que le dieras un pedazo de tu pan, si no es demasiada molestia.

—Tal vez puedas untarle un poco de miel —sugirió Konohamaru.

—Por supuesto que con miel —dijo Shisune con una sonrisa.

—Debes comerlo afuera —ordené Naruto—. Chōji irá contigo para que no cometas ninguna diablura.

—Pero, tío Naruto, quiero quedarme con Hinata. Ella me necesita, y se sentirá muy sola sin mi.

—Yo le haré compañía —prometió Naruto—.¿Chōji?

El soldado se adelanto. Konohamaru lo vio acercarse, y se apretó contra Hinata.

—Te llamaré si te necesito —le susurró ella, inclinándose hacia él.

Tuvo que prometérselo por la memoria de su madre antes de que el niño se convenciera de que no desaparecería si la dejaba sola por unos minutos. Después de eso, Konohamaru tomó el pan que le ofrecía Shisune y corrió hacia la puerta, olvidando en su prisa dar las debidas gracias.

—Más tarde recordará sus modales y entonces te lo agradecerá —dijo Hinata—. Le agradezco la paciencia que muestra con él. Es sólo un niño, y ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles.

—Pero vos lo ayudasteis a salir de ellos indemne —comento Shikamaru a sus espaldas, y una vez más le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

Hinata no supo si con eso le brindaba su elogio, o se aseguraba de que no tratara de escapar.

Momentos después, reapareció Shisunr, llevando una fuente rectangular llena de un pestilente brebaje que había calentado sobre el fuego. La sostuvo por el mango de hierro, que había envuelto con un grueso trapo, y probó la temperatura del líquido con la punta de ios dedos.

—No está demasiado caliente, milady, pero os va a doler bastante. Si sentís necesidad de gritar...

—No emitirá sonido alguno —repitió Naruto en tono firme, que no admitía discusión.

El arrogante guerrero pareció haber establecido un hecho incuestionable, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por sus dictatoriales modales. Ella debía ser quien decidiera si iba a mostrarse valiente, o no. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que la decisión era suya?

Shisune, sin dejar de titubear, parecía asustada e insegura. Hinata levantó los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Por qué se llama "fuego de madre", su tratamiento? —preguntó.

Fórmula la pregunta menos de un segundo antes de que Naruto le hiciera un gesto a la mujer, indicándole que procediera, y Shisune vertió el líquido sobre las heridas abiertas de Hinata. El dolor fue inmediato, terrible, abrumador. Le pareció como si su brazo hubiese sido despellejado, y luego sumergido en lejía hirviente. Sentía llamas en la piel que la consumían hasta el hueso. El estómago le dio la vuelta y se le nublo la vista. Si Shikamaru y Naruto no la hubieran sostenido con tanta fuerza, habría caído de la silla. ¡Por Dios Santo, la agonía parecía no tener fin! Tras el primer espasmo de lacerante dolor, comenzó a latirle toda la piel, y sintió que le habían metido ascuas ardientes en las heridas del brazo. Arqueando la espalda que apoyaba contra Shikamaru, aspiró varias veces con rápidos jadeos, cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas que intentaban salir, apretó las mandíbulas para no lanzar alaridos y se aferró a la mano de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Si él le hubiera demostrado un ápice de compasión, habría roto en llanto y se habría puesto a sollozar como un bebé, pero cuando lo miró y pudo ver su expresión tranquila y desapasionada, fue capaz de recobrar el control de sí.

Al notar que estaba recostada contra Shikamaru, se obligó a sentarse derecha en su silla. Pero no podía dejar de apretar la mano de Naruto, aunque Dios bien sabía que no quería hacerlo. En el preciso instante en que creyó no poder soportar un segundo más, la tortura comenzó a ceder.

—Ya pasó lo peor, muchacha —dijo Shisune en voz baja, en un intento de consolarla.— Ahora voy a poneros un poco de bálsamo calmante sobre la piel, y os colocaré una venda limpia. ¿Va pasando el dolor?

Hinata lo intentó, pero le resultó imposible pronunciar palabra en ese momento, de modo que asintió con un rígido gesto. Clavó la mirada más allá de los hombros de Naruto, se concentró en una astilla de madera que sobresalía de la pared más lejana y rezó para no desmayarse.

Shisune trabajó con rapidez, y en pocos minutos el brazo de Hinata quedó cubierto con una espesa capa de ungüento. Después de eso, se lo vendo desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Fue un proceso delicado, y Hinata no quiso soltar la mano de Naruto. En ese momento, en el que el dolor ya le resultaba soportable, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba acariciando la palma de la mano con su pulgar. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero la leve caricia tuvo un poderoso efecto. Hinata tuvo la sensación de que él la había tomado en sus brazos y la sostenía tiernamente.

Después de que Shisune atara los extremos de la venda en su muñeca, Hinata aspiró profundamente un par de veces para serenarse, y por fin pudo retirar su mano de la de Naruto.

—Bueno, ya está —murmuró Shisune—. Mañana ya os sentiréis bien. Por favor, tratad de que la herida no se humedezca durante un par de días.

Hinata asintió otra vez. Su voz sonó ronca cuando le agradeció a la mujer la asistencia que le había brindado.

—Si me disculpáis un momento... —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Shikamaru la tomó del codo y le ayudó. Ella se tambaleó y cayó contra él, se enderezó con lentitud, y luego inclinó la cabeza ante Shisune antes de salir de la casa. Los soldados se inclinaron a su vez cuando pasó frente a ellos.

Hinata tuvo la seguridad de que la observaban desde la puerta, de modo que no cedió al impulso de correr hasta el refugio de la arboleda.

Konohamaru se encontraba jugueteando feliz, descalzo en el arroyo, mientras Chōji lo vigilaba. Por suerte, el niño no la vio cuando pasó corriendo en la dirección opuesta, ni la escuchó cuando se le escapó el primer sollozo.

Al verla irse, Lee hizo un gesto de preocupación y miró a Shisune.

—¿Todavía queda algo de ese fuego de madre? —preguntó.

—Sí, algunas gotas.

Lee fue hacia la mesa, se quitó la camisa y se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca. Todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y a ninguno le sorprendió. Lee era el más escéptico dcl grupo y también el mas curioso.

Deseoso de saber qué se sentía exactamente al recibir el líquido directamente sobre una herida abierta, coloco el brazo sobre el mantel que Shisune había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Vierte un poco sobre este rasguño. Me gustaría saber qué se siente– ordenó.

Si Shisune pensó que era una petición estúpida, tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para no mostrarlo. La mujer tenía la sensación de haberse metido en una cueva habitada por una familia de osos. Esos hombres eran lo guerreros más feroces de todas las Highlands. De una susceptibilidad extrema y rápidos en reaccionar, eran violentos enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, resultaban los mejores aliados. Shisune se consideraba afortunada por el parentesco con los Uzumaki, pero eso implicaba que ni su esposo ni ella serían jamás acosados por otros clanes más civilizados.

Se adelantó para hacer lo que le ordenaban.

—Tu herida es insignificante comparada con la de milady– comentó—. El ardor que sentirás no será tan terrible.

Tras haces ese comentario, inclinó la marmita que contenía el líquido y lo volcó sobre el corte. Lee no mostró ningtina reaccion. Una vez saciada su curiosidad, hizo a Shisune un gesto de asentimiento, y volviéndose, salió de la casa a grandes zancadas. Naruto y los demás fueron tras él. Lo rodearon, y esperaron a que les contara su experiencia. Cuando Lee finalmente habló, Kiba no pudo menos que sonreír, porque su voz sonaba como el croar de una rana sumergida en el agua.

—Duele como mil demonios —dijo roncamente—. No sé cómo hizo esa muchacha para soportarlo.

Chōji se reunió con ellos, llevando a Konohamaru sobre el hombro corno si se tratara de un saco de harina. El niño chilló de placer, hasta que advirtió que Hinata no se encontraba entre ellos. Una expresión de terror le cubrió el rostro, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, donde comenzo a llamar a Hinata a todo pulmón. Chōji le cubrió la boca con la mano para obligarlo a callar.

—Está detrás de los árboles, Konohamaru. Enseguida estará de regreso.

El niño corrió hacia donde se encontraba su tío Naruto, mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Naruto lo alzó en sus brazos y le palmeo la espalda con rudeza.

—Olvidé qué pequeño eres, muchachito —dijo con cierta brusquedad—. Hinata no te ha abandonado.

Avergonzado por su ataque de pánico Konohamaru ocultó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Naruto.

—Creí que se había ido—reconocio.

—Desde que la conociste, ¿te ha abandonado alguna vez?

—No... pero aveces... me asusto —dijo en voz baja—. Antes no me asustaba, pero ahora sí.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto, y suspirando agregó—. Ya estás a salvo. No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo.

—Eso es lo que dijo Hinata —recordó el niño—. Ella no va a permitir que nadie me haga daño nunca. —Alzó la cabeza, y miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos—. A ella también tendras que cuidarla porque no es mas que una frágil mujer.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—No he notado nada frágil en ella.

—Pero es frágil. Llora a veces, cuando cree que estoy dormido. Le dije que te necesitaba. No quiero que nadie la lastime nunca más.

—No permitiré que nadie lo haga —le aseguró Naruto—. Ahora, deja de preocuparte y ve con Chōji a buscar su caballo. Partiremos en cuanto Hinata regrese de su paseo.

Hinata no regresó al claro hasta después de otros diez minutos, y por sus ojos enrojecidos resultó evidente que había estado llorando. Naruto, de pie junto a su semental, aguardó a que se despidiera de Shisune y le diera las gracias y cuando finalmente Hinata se acercó a él, la subió a la montura y luego montó detrás de ella. Hinata estaba tan agotada tras la dura prueba que cayó exánime contra su cuerpo.De improviso, Naruto sintió la abrumadora necesidad de protegerla y consolarla. Trató de mostrarse gentil cuando la acomodaba sobre su regazo, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a sí. En cuestión de minutos, Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida. Apretando los talones, indicó al caballo que avanzara, y con toda suavidad acomodó a Hinata en el hueco de su brazo. Los largos rizos de la joven caían sobre sus muslos. Tenía el rostro más angelical que había visto nunca, y le acarició levemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Finalmente, cedió al deseo que lo había acosado desde el mismo instante en que posara sus ojos en ella: inclinándose sobre su rostro, besó sus tiernos labios, sonriendo cuando Hinata arrugó la nariz y soltó un suspiro.

Una voz en su interior le ordenaba ser razonable. Ella era inglesa, y él no podía soportar nada ni nadie que fuera inglés. Había aprendido la lección en su única incursión en ese odioso país, cuando era joven y tonto. Había querido encontrar una esposa tan conveniente como Kurenai, la esposa de Asuma Sarutobi, pero la búsqueda había sido inútil, Asuma había tenido la suerte de hallar el único tesoro que Inglaterra tenía para ofrecer.

O al menos eso creía Naruto hasta conocer a Hinata. Ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Eres una chica valiente —susurró. Y con un gesto de asentimiento—.Te lo concedo.

Pero nada mas.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

_Marjocavi: Muchas gracias! Ésta Historia va ha ser actualizada casi todos los días. Ahora con Modo de Defensa esta avanzando de a poquito, pero ya va a seguir jaja. Muchas gracias. Espero que lo disfrutes!_

**Capítulo 8**

Lo primero era Konohamaru. Impaciente como se sentía Naruto por obtener algunas respuestas decidió esperar hasta que el niño hubiera comido antes de interrogar a Hinata. Era tarde, mucho después de que se hubiera puesto el sol, y la luna ya resplandecía en cl cielo. La joven y el niño estaban cansados. Acamparon en un angosto claro ubicado al pie de Carntth Ridge, rodeado de enormes pinos por tres de sus lados. El cuarto descendía hasta las riberas cubiertas de hierba del lago Becch, un diáfano espejo de agua cuyo lecho de piedra estaba poblado por numerosas truchas moteadas.

Kiba colocó un tartán en el suelo, junto al fuego que Shino había encendido al ver que Hinata estaba temblando. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al curtido soldado como a un jovenzuelo.

Hinata se sento sobre tino de los extremos del tartán, con las piernas debajo del cuerpo mientras Konohamaru se tumbaba a su lado como un indolente patricio romano. Naruto pensó que su ángel parecía que viniera de la guerra. Hinata tenía la piel grisácea los labios apretados y los ojos inflamados por la fiebre, pero no pronunció una sola palabra de queja. Rechazó la comida que Chōji le ofreció, aunque se aseguró de que Konohamaru llenara su estómago aparentemente insaciable. El niño habría querido devorar ávidamente todo lo que le daban, pero Hinata le fue sirviendo pequeñas porciones cada vez. En voz baja, le recordaba que debía comer lentamente para no volver a vomitar, y demostró un aguante sorprendente al prestar atención a su interminable cháchara sin perder la paciencia.

El pequeño mantuvo su buen humor hasta que ella le sugirió que debía bañarse. Tropezando con sus propios pies, corrió hacia su tío.

—¡No necesito bañarme! —gritó.

Hinata fue la única que no se sorprendió ante el estallido del niño.

—Después te sentirás mejor —le prometio.

Konohamaru negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—¡no es verdad! —chilló—. No puedes obligarme.

—Konohamaru, no debes hablarle a la dama en ese tono —ordenó Naruto— . Y deja ya de esconderte detrás de mí. Un Sarutobi no se achica.

Por la expresión desconcertada del niño, Naruto supuso que no conocía el significado de "achicarse", pero debió adivinarlo porque de inmediato dio un paso al frente y se irguió junto a su tío. Con el hombro se apretaba contra el muslo de Naruto.

—No quiero darme un baño —murmuro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me obliga a usar su jabón —dijo, señalando a Hinata—, y entonces yo...

—¿Tú, qué?

—Voy a oler como una chica.

—Lo dudo mucho, Konohamaru.

—Me metí en muchos líos para conseguir ese jabón —intervino Hinata.

—Lo robaste.

—No, Konohamaru, lo tomé prestado —le corrigió ella, antes de mirar a Naruto—. El jabón tiene pétalos de rosa, y Konohamaru parece pensar que porque yo lo uso...

—me hace oler como una chica —completó Konohamaru, mientras retrocedía y la observaba cautelosamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Desde atrás apareció Chōji, rodeó a Konohamaru con el brazo, lo levantó y lo llevó al lago. Shino le pidió a Hinata el jabón y fue tras ellos.

Ésta oyó a Chōji asegurarle a Konohamaru que aunque probablemente olieran a rosas después del baño, eso no iba a convertirlos en mujercitas.

Un minuto más tarde, Konohamaru estaba riendo, y al parecer la crisis había sido superada. Decidió ponerse de pie y estirar las piernas, y había logrado ponerse de rodillas cuando Kiba y Sai se acercaron apresuradamente a ofrecerle su ayuda. Sin preguntarle cada uno la tomó de un codo y entre ambos la levantaron.

—Gracias, caballeros.

—Podéis llamarme Sai —dijo el soldado moreno.

—Dudo que os acordéis de todos nuestros nombres —señaló Kiba.

—Recuerdo el de la mayoría de vosotros. El que llevó a Konohamaru al lago es Chōji, el que fue con él es Shino y sé que tú eres Kiba, pero todavía no conozco los otros nombres.

—Yo soy Gaara —anunció un pelirrojo, dando un paso al frente.

—Y yo, Lee —dijo otro, también acercándose. Era un hombre alto y tan corpulento que el cuello le desaparecía entre los anchos hombros.

De pronto, Hinata tuvo la sensación de estar encerrada tras una pared masculina de dos metros de altura. Los hombres la contemplaban desde arriba como si la consideraran una curiosidad caída del cielo.

¿Acaso nunca habían visto antes a una inglesa? ¿Y por qué estaban actuando de manera tan peculiar? Ya había pasado todo un día en su compañía, y era tiempo que superaran su curiosidad.

Se movió hacia la izquierda para poder ver por entre dos de los soldados, y divisó a Naruto, apoyado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. También él la observaba, pero, al contrario que sus soldados, no sonreía. Hinata inclinó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, señalando a los hombres que la rodeaban hasta casi asfixiarla, esperando que Naruto comprendiera su sutil indirecta y les ordenara apartarse. Sin embargo, no pareció mostrarse dispuesto a acudir en su auxilio.

—No comisteis demasiado, milady —dijo Lee—. ¿Os sentís mal?

—Me siento muy bien, gracias —replicó ella.

—No tenéis por qué mostraros valiente ante nosotros —señaló Sai.

—Pero, senor...

—Por favor, llamadme Sai... —Antes de que ella pudiera asentir, añadió—: Lo digo en serio. No tenéis por qué mostraros valiente ante nosotros.

Otro soldado se unió al grupo. Iba a resultar el más fácil de recordar, porque tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado izquierdo del rostro, y los más bellos ojos castaños que hubiera visto.

—Me llamo Kakashi– le informó—. Y siempre podréis hablar libremente ante nosotros. Somos la guardia de vuestro laird.

—;Pero no es mi laird! —protestó ella.

Shikamaru intervino en la conversación, a tiempo para oír su protesta. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los hombres la contradecía, pero todos sonreían como idiotas.

—Milady, Shisune Drummond le dio a Lee un poco de polvo medicinal. Debéis tomar la mitad esta noche, mezclado con agua, y el resto mañana a la noche.

Lee, le ofreció un cazo lleno de un líquido.

—Yo lo probé, milady —dijo .— Es amargo, así que será mejor que lo bebáis de golpe. También huele mal.

Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estas pensando en drogarrne, Lee? –Le preguntó suspicaz.

Este se echó a reír.

—No, milady aprendimos la lección del pobre Kevin Drumrnond. La poción os aliviará la fiebre.

Hinata decidió creerle, bebió el líquido lo más rápido que pudo. La necesidad de vomitar fue irresistible, pero aspirando varias veces profundamente, logró superarla.

—El remedio es peor que la enfermedad– comentó, con el rostro pálido como harina.

—¿Os duele el brazo?– preguntó Sai.

—No– respondió ella— . Si me disculpáis, caballeros, me gustaría ir a sentarme en esa roca junto a vuestro laird, para poder hablar con él.

Gaara y Lee se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar, al tiempo que Kakashi recogía el tartán que habían tendido en el suelo y se apresuraba a extenderlo sobre la roca para que se sentara sobre él.

Ella le agradeció su atención, y tomó asiento.

—¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por vos, rnilady? —preguntó Gaara.

No, gracias —replicó ella—. Habéis sido muy amables conmigo — añadió.

—No tenéis que darnos las gracias por cumplir con nuestra obligación, milady —le dijo Lee.

—Por favor, llámenme Hinata.

El soldado pareció escandalizarse por la sugerencia.

—No puedo, milady.

—No, no puede —confirmó Naruto, acercándose a su lado—. Dejadnos solos –ordenó a sus hombres.

Uno a uno, todos saludaron a Hinata con una reverenca antes de dirigirse al lago. Ella los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos porque sabía que había llegado el momento de dar una explicación detallada de lo sucedido. Por Dios, el solo hecho de revivir el pasado ya le resultaba agotador.

Cuadrando los hombros, juntó las manos sobre su regazo y esperó a que Naruto le comenzara a preguntar. Shikamaru permaneció a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Cómo fue que Konohamaru y tú os encontrasteis? —-preguntó Naruto.

—No sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

—Por el principio —indicó él.

Hinata asintio.

—La obsesión comenzó hace mucho tiempo —dijo.

—¿Obsesión? —repitió Shikamaru.

—Déjala explicarse sin interrumpirla —ordenó Naruto—. Después ya le preguntaremos lo que queremos.

—Tengo una hermana —contó Hinata . —Se llama Hanabi, y cuando éramos pequeñas, nuestro hogar fue invadido y nuestro padre, asesinado.

Se había levantado viento, silbaba entre los pinos con un sonido sobrenatural y melancólico. Hinata, apretándose las manos, describió la fatídica noche con todos sus detalles, aunque a decir verdad no estaba segura de recordar fielmente lo sucedido, o si Natsu le había relatado exactamente los hechos ocurridos. La historia del tesoro de Konan y la obsesión del rey por encontrar al hombre que había matado a su amada intrigó a Naruto, pero no la interrumpió. Se lirnitó a hacerle un gesto afirmativo cuando la vio titubear, instándola a continuar.

—Si el barón encuentra el tesoro antes que lo haga otro, recibirá una importante recompensa. Le anima la más pura codicia —explicó—. Sin embargo, no creo que sepa con seguridad que mi padre le dio la caja a Hanabi, pues de otra manera habría intensificado su búsqueda.

Naruto interrumpió su concentración al levantar el tartán y al colocárselo sobre los hombros.

—Estás temblando —dijo con voz ronca.

Sorprendida por su consideración, se lo agradeció, tartamudeando.

—Continúa —ordenó él con un encogimiento de hombros, desestimando su agradecimiento como innecesario.

—El barón se ha enterado que Hanabi se oculta en las Highlands.

— ¿Y de dónde obtuvo esa información?

—De un hombre de las Highlands que se le acercó con una propuesta. Recuerda —se apresuró a añadir—, que a lo largo de los años el barón ha realizado averiguaciones en todos los clanes, no consiguió información concreta hasta hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando llegó ese hombre de las Highlands. Le dijo al barón que sabía dónde estaba Hanabi, y que estaba en condiciones de proporcionarle esa información a cambio de otra cosa.

—¿Y qué quería este hombre de las Highlands? —preguntó Naruto.

—Quería que secuestraran al hermano de laird Sasuke en el festival, para de esa forma atraer a Sasuke y matarlo. Quería que los dos murieran.

Shikamaru no pudo seguir callado.

—Pero al que secuestraron fue el niño Sarutobi.

—Sí, secuestraron al niño equivocado.

Allí comenzó el interrogatorio exhaustivo, una pregunta tras otra hasta que Hinata sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Desde el lago, llegaba el sonido de las risas de Konohamaru. Los soldados lo mantenían ocupado, lo sabía, para que no estorbara mientras Naruto la interrogaba.

—¿Dónde encajas tú en este rompecabezas, Hinata? —preguntó éste.

—Me dijeron que buscara a mi hermana y al tesoro, y llevara a ambos a presencia del barón antes de que comience nuestro festival de otoño.

—¿Ysi no lo consigues?

—Matarán a mi tío Hizashi. —Su voz se quebró en un sollozo que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. La fatiga la volvía sentimental, pensó, y se obligó a tranquilizarse—. Es el hombre más bueno del mundo. Me recibió en su casa y me crío como a una hija. Le quiero mucho, y deseo protegerlo a toda costa.

—¿El barón no está emparentado contigo?

—No, no lo está. ¿Acabais ya con las preguntas? Me gustaría preparar a Konohamaru para que se vaya a dormir. Es tarde.

—Ya casi he terminado —replicó él—. Dime el nombre del hombre de las Highlands que hizo el pacto con el barón.

—No puedo darte su nombre, porque no lo sé.

—¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? Seguramente el barón o alguno de sus secuaces pronunció su nombre —dijo Naruto, con frustración en su voz ante el repentino silencio.

—¿Por que iba a mentir? ¿Para proteger a un traidor?

—Pero lo viste, ¿no es así? —la presionó Naruto— . Konohamaru me dijo que viste al hombre desde la colina.

—Así es.

—¿Y le reconoceríais si lo volvierais a ver? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí —respondió Hinata—. Konohamaru y yo estábamos escondidos en una loma, justo encima de un sendero. Lo vi claramente cuando cabalgaba hacia mi—siguió diciendo—. Konohamaru dijo que eran dos... o tal vez tres... los que lo secuestraron durante el festival. —Tan exhausta que apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida, susurró—: ¿Sabes por qué el hombre de las Highlands regresó a Dunhanshire?

—Para informar al barón que había raptado al niño equivocado— respondió Naruto—. En ese caso, Konohamaru habría sido asesinado, ¿verdad?

—En efecto.

—Milady, ¿por qué os pegó? ¿Os dijo por qué, el canalla? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—El hombre que le pcga a una mujer es un cobarde, Shikamaru, y los cobardes no necesitan razones que justifiquen sus actos —dijo Naruto en un tono lleno de furia.

Hinata se removió en el tartán.

—Nuestro primer intento de fuga fracasé, y el barón quiso castigarnos, a Konohamaru y a mí.

—El niño contó que lo cubristeis con vuestro propio cuerpo —dijo Shikamaru—. Fue un acto de gran valentía, milady.

Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo.

—No fue valentía. Estaba aterrorizada al pensar que podrían matarlo. No creo haber estado tan asustada en toda mi vida. Acababa de enterarme de que el hombre de las Highlands iba a llegar, y yo sabía por qué venía, y el pánico me impulsó a tratar de alejarlo de allí antes de... —Se detuvo de pronto, y tuvo que respirar profundamente—. ¡Tantas cosas podrían haber salido mal! Podrían habernos separado, o haber escondido a Konohamaru, y cada vez que pienso en todo lo que podría haber ocurrido, vuelvo a sentir pánico. ¿Valentía? No lo creo.

Naruto y Shikamaru cruzaron sus miradas antes de que Naruto hablara.

—,¿Quién fue el que te golpeó? ¿Fue el barón, o alguno de sus soldados?

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Respóndeme.

—El barón.

—Konohamaru dijo que otro de los hombres también te golpeó. ¿Es verdad? —La voz de Naruto sonó baja y escalofriantemente amenazante.

—No recuerdo.

—¡Sí, lo recuerdas! —barboteo él—. ¡Dímelo!

Apabullada por su tono, Hinata se puso rígida.

—De hecho, uno de sus amigos me golpeó. No comprendo, sin embargo, por qué crees que necesitas saberlo. Todo ha terminado ya.

—No, muchacha —la corrigió él con suavidad—. Acaba de empezar.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 9**

Bajo el aguerrido exterior del guerrero latía el corazón de un verda dadero caballero. Este descubrimiento le resultó sorprendente y gracioso a la vez, ya que aunque, evidentemente, Naruto trataba de mostrarse amable, pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se hacía. Cuando finalmente acabó su interrogatorio, Hinata se apresuró a ponerse de pie antes de que cambiara de idea. Se volvió para marcharse, pero se le enredaron los pies en el tartán, y en lugar de irse, cayó en sus brazos. Él la agarró por los hombros para enderezarla, lo que fue un gesto muy considerado, desde luego, pero no se detuvo allí. Una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, decidió conservarla allí. Como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apreté contra él. Hinata trató de apartarlo con toda la delicadeza posible, pero no funcionó, de modo que levantó los ojos para mirarlo y pedirle que la soltara. Él lo estaba esperando, y el impacto de esos penetrantes ojos, llenos de compasión y de ternura, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y le temblaran las rodillas.

¿Acaso tenía él alguna idea del efecto que le causaba? El calor de su piel despertó en ella el deseo de que la acurrucara junto a su pecho. Ese calor la abrigaba más que diez mantas apiladas sobre su cuerpo. Y también su voz, ronca y espesa, le resultaba maravillosamente sensual. Hasta su forma de caminar, con tan inconsciente arrogancia, como si se creyera el dueño del mundo, con un suave movimiento de caderas y esos musculosos muslos...

Hinata se obligó a reprimir tan inapropiados pensamientos. No debía prestar atención a cosas semejantes. Era verdad, sin embargo, que jamás había conocido un hombre como él, ni jamás había tenido esa clase de reacción. Lo único que quería era apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro por unos minutos, y cerrar los ojos. Cuando estaba con él, no se sentía tan vulnerable e insegura de sí misma. Naruto parecía la clase de hombre que no le tenía miedo a nada. ¿ Sería invencible? ¿Y al creérselo, hacía que fuera realidad? ¿De dónde provendrían su altivez y su confianza? se preguntó Hinata. ¡Ay, cómo le habría gustado que le prestara un poco de cada una!

El agotamiento la estaba venciendo. Hinata lo miró, sonriendo. Aunque sólo hacía un día que lo conocía, se sentía como si hubieraestado a su lado durante años. Caminaron juntos hacia el lago, apoyándose el uno en el otro, como si fueran viejos amigos, cómodos con el silencio y la cercanía que compartían, pero también como si fueran amantes, pensó ella, que estuvieran casi sin aliento ante la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación.

Sí, el efecto que le causaba era muy extraño. Le hacía sentir que ya no estaba sola. ¿La ayudaría a terminar con los monstruos? No, decidió de inmediato. No podía, ni debía, involucrarlo en sus propias luchas. Comprendía su responsabilidad. Debía luchar sola contra el dragón, y si fracasaba...

—¿Tienes frío, Hinata?

—No.

—Estás temblando.

—Estaba pensando en mi tío. Me preocupa.

—¿Merece tu preocupación?

—¡Oh sí claro que sí!

Naruto se acercó a su oído:

—¿Esta noche, puedes hacer algo por tu tío?

—No —respondió ella, tratando de ignorar la caricia de su cálida respiración sobre su piel sensibilizada.

—Entonces deja de pensar en ello. Tu preocupación no lo va a ayudar.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

—Puede ser —concedió él.

En ese momento pasó Konohamaru corriendo a su lado, arrastrando un palo. El niño estaba descalzo, llevaba medio cuerpo desnudo, y resultaba evidente que estaba pasándolo en grande. Sus carcajadas resonaban entre los árboles.

—Está demasiado excitado para dormir.

—Va a dormir profundamente —la contradijo él.

No la soltó hasta que llegaron a la orilla del lago.

—¿Puedes arreglártelas sola, o necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó entonces.

—Puedo arreglármelas, gracias.

—No te mojes el brazo —le recordó él, mientras emprendía el regreso al campamento.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí? —dijo Naruto, dándose vuelta.

—Tú...

De pronto, Hinata se detuvo. Preguntándose por qué había vacilado, Naruto dio un paso hacia ella. Hinata agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando. En ese momento él la vio terriblemente vulnerable... y dulce.

—¿Sí? —volvió a decir.

—Tú me haces sentir segura. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Naruto no supo qué responder. Finalmente, se las arregló para efectuar un rápido movimiento de cabeza, y se alejó.

Aunque estaba segura que lo había confundido, se alegraba de haber dicho lo que sentía. Sabía que debería haberse mostrado más elocuente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Todavía le dolía el brazo, aunque mucho menos de lo que le había dolido antes de la cura, y esperaba que la fiebre remitiera pronto. Por la mañana, estaría como nueva, o estaría muerta, y en ese momento era incapaz de decidir qué sería lo mejor. El cansancio se abatía sobre ella como un peso insoportable. Tal vez un baño la hiciera sentir mejor, pensó. El agua no era demasiado profunda cerca de la orilla, el lecho de piedra parecía bastante liso, y ella, desde luego, tendría cuidado de no mojarse el brazo.

Cuando trató de quitarse la túnica, se le enredó en la cabeza, y entonces, al tirar de ella, se golpeó el brazo. El dolor que sintió fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y rompiendo en llanto, se sintió desfallecer.

Pero antes de caer al suelo, notó que un par de fuertes brazos la levantaban en vilo. No pudo ver de quién se trataba porque la túnica le tapaba la cara, pero supo que era Naruto quien había venido en su rescate.

—¿Quieres ponerte o quitarte esto? —le preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella asintió. No era una respuesta adecuada, de modo que él tomó la decisión por ella y le sacó la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Arrojándola sobre la hierba, Naruto le tomó la barbilla, vio sus lágrimas y la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda molestarte.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas con él borde del tartán.

—Estás tú —susurró, en tono lastimero.

La barbilla de Naruto se apoyó sobre su cabeza, y no la soltó hasta que ella logró serenarse. Luego le permitió apartarse.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —dijo.

—Sí, gracias.

Hinata no pudo creer lo que hizo a continuación. Sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y le besó en la boca.

Sus labios rozaron los de él apenas segundos, pero fue un beso, y cuando recobró la cordura, y se atrevió a apartarse y mirarle a los ojos, vio en su rostro la más curiosa de las expresiones.

Naruto supo que ella lamentaba su espontaneidad, pero al mirarla a sus brillantes ojos grises, supo también, con una certeza que lo impresionó hasta lo más hondo, que esta mujer había cambiado su vida de manera irrevocable.

Azorada ante su propia temeridad, Hinata retrocedió con lentitud.

—No sé qué me ha pasado —susurro.

—Cuando todo esto termine...

—¿Sí, Naruto?

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, incapaz por el momento de pronunciar otra palabra más, y después se volvió bruscamente.

¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? Hinata deseo poder ir tras él y exigirle una explicación pero inmediatamente cambió de idea. Cuando Naruto quisiera decirle lo que pensaba, se lo diría. Además, ella estaba prácticamente segura de saber de qué se trataba. Pronto regresaría a Inglaterra, y por lo tanto era ridículo encariñarse.

¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Es que había perdido el juicio, o era simplemente estúpida? En ese momento, lo último que necesitaba era una complicación como ésa; no con todos los problemas que tenía. Pensó en acercarse a él y explicarle que realmente no había tenido intención de besarlo, simplemente, había sucedido, y que era una mera acción espontánea surgida de la bondad que mostrara hacia ella y por curiosidad. Quizá pudiera hacer como si no había sucedido, pensó mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios y dejaba escapar una largo suspiro de arrepentimiento.

Decidió que un baño estaba fuera de cuestión, en su estado probablemente terminaría ahogándose. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo, y luego tardó en vestirse, mientras reunía el coraje suficiente para regresar al campamento y enfrentarse con Naruto.

Todos los Uzumaki estaban sentados en el extremo más lejano del claro, charlando, hasta que la vieron acercarse. El súbito silencio que se produjo logró intimidarla, y no se atrevió a mirar a Naruto por temor a ruborizarse y hacer que los soldados se preguntaran el porqué. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se preparaba la cama en el otro extremo del claro, pero pudo sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Konohamaru estaba dibujando círculos en la tierra con su palo.

—¿Estás listo para acostarte, Konohamaru? —lo llamó.

—Voy a dormir con los hombres ,¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —accedió ella—. Buenas noches, entonces.

Se acostó de lado, de cara a los árboles, dando la espalda a los soldados, totalmente convencida de que no tendría un minuto de descanso con un público que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero el cansancio la venció y pocos minutos después estaba profundamente dormida.

Para no perturbar su sueño, los hombres hablaban entre murmullos.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla y de preocuparse por cuestiones tontas, tales como si tenía suficientes mantas. Se había levantado un fuerte viento, y nubarrones cargados de lluvia corrían velozmente por el cielo, tapando la luz de la luna. En la distancia se oyó el retumbar del trueno, y la atmósfera se volvió densa y bochornosa.

Cuanto más oscura se volvía la noche, más agitado se mostraba Konohamaru.

Chōji apagó el fuego, y el campamento quedó negro como la boca del lobo. Tomando su manta, el niño se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

—¡Voy a dormir con Hinata! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Naruto, preguntándose si el niño estaría dispuesto a admitir que la oscuridad le daba miedo.

—Porque ella se asusta de noche. —Sin esperar su permiso, arrastró la manta a través del claro y la colocó al lado de Hinata. Puso su palo a una distancia prudencial, bostezó y se acurrucó contra la espalda de la Joven.

Naruto lo contempló luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos y lo oyó susurrar.

—Tío...

—¿Qué te ocurre, Konohamaru?

—No te irás... ¿verdad?

—No, no me iré. Ahora, duérmete.

En algún momento de la noche, Hinata fue arrancada de su sueño por un terrible alarido semejante al aullido de un animal sufriente. Ella sabía demasiado bien el origen del sonido: Konohamaru padecía otra de sus pesadillas. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para el otro lado y tomó al niño en sus brazos para calmarlo.

—Sshh —le susurró, mientras le acariciaba la frente—. Ya está bien. Estás a salvo.

Los gritos fueron transformándose en lloriqueos, y el terror del niño fue cediendo. Hinata siguió acariciándolo hasta que sintió que se relajaba y oyó su regular respiración.

Una hora más tarde, se repitió el alarido que helaba la sangre en las venas, y ella volvió a realizar todo el ritual por segunda vez. En las horas previas al amanecer, volvió a despertarse, pero por motivos totalmente diferentes. Yacía de espaldas, con el brazo izquierdo extendido. Lo sentía inmovilizado y le palpitaba dolorosamente. Volvió la cabeza, y vio que Konohamaru estaba usando su vendaje como almohada. Muy lentamente, para no despertarlo, logró sacar el brazo de debajo de la cabeza del niño.

Cuando bajaba la mano hacia un lado, advirtió que tenía algo apoyado sobre el estómago. Era otra mano, pesada y que no le pertenecia.

Estupefacta, la miró parpadeando varias veces, mientras trataba de despejarse, y luego siguió con la mirada el recorrido desde la mano por el musculoso brazo, hasta llegar al ancho hombro. Pegó un respingo, ¡por Dios, estaba durmiendo con Naruto! Despacio, logró sentarse, y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Descubrió que se hallaba en el centro de un círculo formado por los soldados de Naruto. No llegó a comprender cómo habían llegado hasta allí, o cómo había terminado por dormir en los brazos de Naruto. Trató de pensar en ello, pero tenía tanto sueño que no logró mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para aclarar nada, de modo que volvió a acostarse, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto, la mano sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sintió protegida, y sus pesadillas la dejaron en paz.

Naruto la despertó una hora después del amanecer. La pobre muchacha parecía agotada, y Naruto lamentó tener que despertarla después de tan pocas horas de descanso, pero se les acababa el tiempo, y todavía tenían que atravesar el hostil territorio que tenían por delante.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha, Hinata.

—Estaré lista en un minuto —le prometió ella, mientras corría hacia el lago con su bolsa bajo el brazo.

Se aseó rápidamente, cepilló su cabello, y revolvió su bolso en busca de una cinta. Al estar vendada, su mano izquierda le resultaba prácticamente inútil, y no pudo trenzarse el cabello. Después de tratar infructuosamente de recogérselo en un moño con la cinta, desistió del intento.

Cuando regresó al campamento, todos estaban aguardándola. Shino tomó su bolsa, y se la pasó a Chōji.

—Debéis comer, milady —dijo Shino, mientras le ponía en la mano lo que parecía un triángulo de masa frita.

—No tengo hambre, Shino, pero te agradezco...

Él no apartó la comida.

—Debéis comer, milady —insistió.

Hinata no quería parecer desagradecida, de modo que se obligó a tragar el insulso bocado.

—Shino, ¿serías tan amable de atarme el cabello con esta cinta? Parece que no puedo... —Su voz se fue apagando al ver la expresión escandalizada del soldado—. ¿No sería correcto? —pregunto.

—No, milady, no lo sería. El único hombre autorizado a tocaros el cabello es vuestro laird.

Su laird. ¿Cómo podía discutir una idea tan absurda? Los Uzumaki, ya lo había aprendido, eran un clan muy obstinado, y cuando se les metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie lograba quitársela. También eran hombres buenos y honorables que en ese momento los estaban protegiendo, y nada que pudieran hacer le haría perder la paciencia.

—De acuerdo, entonces —concedió.

Naruto se acercaba hacia ella, montado en su caballo. Hinata corrió hacia él, y solicitó su ayuda. También él pareció sorprendido, pero aceptó tomar la cinta. Hinata se dio vuelta, pasó su masa de cabello sobre los hombros y la levantó con la mano. Naruto se la apartó, tiró de su cabello como si estuviera acicalando la cola de su caballo, y ató burdamente la cinta en un apretado nudo.

El hombre tenía la delicadeza de un toro.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de que le había tirado del cabello a propósito, a modo de venganza por haberle pedido que llevara a cabo una tarea típicamente femenina, pero ocultó su sonrisa y le dio las gracias profusamente.

—¿Llegaremos a las tierras de laird Sasuke Uchiha antes del anochecer?

—No —le respondió él con brusquedad. La tomó de la cintura y la subió a su caballo. Después, subió tras ella, y tomó las riendas—. Vamos a la finca de Sarutobi.

Hinata se dio vuelta tan violentamente que le golpeó la barbilla.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Sasuke y advertirle del peligro que corren su hermano y él antes de llevar a Konohamaru a su casa.

—No.

—Sí.

Naruto quedó atónito al comprobar que tenía el coraje de contradecirlo. Jamás ninguna mujer había osado discutir con él, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de su rango?

—Eres inglesa —le explicó—. Y por lo tanto voy a tener ciertas consideraciones especiales contigo. Me doy cuenta de que no comprendes que no debes discutir conmigo, y por eso te lo voy a explicar: no discutas conmigo.

—¿Y eso es todo?– Respondió Hinata incrédula—. ¿"No discutas conmigo" es tu única explicación para explicar que no debo discutir contigo?

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme enfadar?

—No, desde luego que no.

Suponiendo que ella ya comprendía que él no iba a perder un tiempo precioso comentando sus decisiones con ella, se volvió y llamó a Shikamaru, pero Hinata volvió a llamar su atención poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

Su voz era baja, pero insistente.

—Debo advertir a laird Uchiha.

Naruto inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras la observaba.

—¿ Lo conoces? —le preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Has visto a Sasuke alguna vez?

Hinata no alcanzó a comprender por qué se había puesto de pronto tan tenso e irritable. El comportamiento de Naruto era sumamente desconcertante, pero Hinata decidió no decir nada porque tenía más interés en tratar de que se mostrara razonable.

—No, no lo conozco, pero sé mucho sobre él.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Dime lo que sabes.

Haciendo caso omiso de su tono rudo, ella respondió:

—Se que gobierna el clan Uchiha, y que es el nuevo laird. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas.

Los dedos de Hinata avanzaban por su pecho, y su contacto le resultaba sumamente turbador. Naruto se preguntó si ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o si se trataba de un ardid deliberado para ganarse su colaboración. ¿Creería esta mujer que una palabra amable y una suave caricia bastarían para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Realmente, era gracioso. Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que una vez que había tomado una decisión, nadie lograba hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Y me he hecho algunas ideas sobre él—siguió diciendo ella—. Un hombre no se convierte en laird a menos que sea un avezado guerrero. Imagino que... es... tan fuerte como tu.

Él sintió que su tensión se aflojaba.

—Casi —concedió con soberbia.

Hinata no sonrió, pero su impulso fue casi irresistible.

—Sé también que Sasuke tiene un hermano menor como Konohamaru. Se trata de un niño, y por lo tanto tu obligación y la mía es protegerlo. Todo niño debería ser protegido de cualquier daño e Itachi no es la excepcion.

Su argumento era contundente. Naruto había pensado en llevarlos a Konohamaru y a ella primero a lo de Sarutobi, donde estarían a buen resguardo, y luego ir solo a ver a Sasuke para advertirle. En ese momento reconsideró su dccision.

—Tu principal preocupación es el niño, ¿verdad?

—Así es —replicó ella.

—Enviaré a Shikamaru y a otros dos hombres a advertir a Sasuke, pero el resto de nosotros iremos a casa de Sarutobi. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Naruto le tomó la mano para evitar que siguiera acariciándolo.

—En el futuro, no vas a discutir conmigo —dijo.

No era una petición sino una afirmación, y Hinata decidió hacerie creer que consentia.

—Como quieras.

Tras recibir las instrucciones pertinentes, Shikamaru partió con Lee y Gaara, rumbo a las tierras de los Uchiha. Konohamaru montó con Chōji, y Shino tomó la delantera. Al mediodía, cuando hicieron un alto para que los caballos descansaran, Kakashi y Sai se alejaron. Los soldados volvieron a reunirse con el grupo una hora más tarde, presumiendo y llevando una brava yegua tordilla.

Hinata se encariñó del animal inmediatamente. Le complacía que hubieran tomado prestada a la yegua, hasta que descubrió que no tenían la menor intención de devolverla. Horrorizada, se negó a montarla a menos que le prometieran que, en cuanto llegaran a casa de Sarutobi, la devolverían a su propietario, pero los soldados eran tan testarudos como su laird, y no accedieron a hacer nada semejante. Kakashi trató de cambiar de tema, en tanto que Sai intentaba convencerla de que el dueño se sentiría honrado de que un Uzumaki hubiera elegido robarle la yegua.

—¿Queréis que ofendamos al pobre hombre? —preguntó Sai.

—No, desde luego que no, pero...

—Lo humillaríamos —aseguró Kakashi.

—Si ambos creéis que voy a creerme...

—¡Momento de partir! –Naruto dio la orden al tiempo que la subía sobre la yegua. Su mano descansé sobre el muslo de Hinata—. Sabes cabalgar, ¿verdad?

Hinata trató de retirarle la mano, pero él se limitó a apretarla con más fuerza, mientras esperaba pacientemente que le respondiera.

Hinata decidió proporcionarle una dosis de su propia arrogancia.

—Mejor que vos, laird.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza e intentó ignorar la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó, junto a su jactancia.

—No me gustan las mujeres arrogantes.

—Pues entonces no te voy a gustar en absoluto –replicó ella alegremente .— Soy terriblemente arrogante. No tienes más que preguntarle a mi tío Hizashi. Siempre dice que es mi peor defecto.

—No, la arrogancia no es tu peor defecto.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que se proponía, Naruto la tomó de la nuca con la mano y la atrajo violentamente hacia sí. Su movimiento había sido tan veloz que no le dio tiempo siquiera a pestañear, y todavía le sonreía cuando la boca de él se apoyó posesivamente sobre la suya.

La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. El calor de su boca contra la suya le provocó una oleada de excitación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El beso fue apasionado, pero mejoró aún más. La lengua de Naruto lamió la de ella, y el placer fue tan intenso que no le cupo duda alguna de que debía ser pecado, pero no le importó. Lo único que deseaba era devolverle el beso con la misma pasión con que él la besaba a ella. Quería estar más cerca de él, echarle los brazos al cuello, apretarlo contra su cuerpo y no soltarlo nunca más. Eso fue exactamente lo que trató de hacer, y cuando él terminó de besarla estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Por suerte, él parecía no estar tan trastornado como ella en realidad, el beso no parecía haberlo afectado en absoluto, y pudo sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Hinata pudo oír a Konohamaru haciendo ruidos de disgusto en medio de sus risitas, pero no se volvió a mirar a ninguno de los soldados, consciente de que su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

—No debes besarme nunca más, Naruto —susurró roncamente.

Naruto se echó a reír mientras subía de un salto a su caballo y se adelantaba para abrir la marcha. Hinata espoleó a su yegua para que marchara al trote, y lo alcanzo.

—Lo digo en serio —murmuro.

Naruto hizo como si no la hubiera oído, y Hinata decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ese día cabalgaron continuamente, efectuando una sola parada para que los caballos descansaran y Konohamaru estirara las piernas. Hinata se mantuvo detrás de Naruto, mientras atravesaban tierras accidentadas e indómitas, aunque de sobrecogedora belleza.

Cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche, Hinata fue hasta el arroyuelo que corría cerca del claro elegido y se lavó, sin dejar de pensar en el comentario que él había hecho, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más curiosidad sentía. Le había dicho que la arrogancia no era su peor defecto, por tanto debía pensar que aún había algo peor.

Se moría de ganas de pedirle una explicación, pero estaba también firmemente resuelta a no hacerlo, y aunque era sumamente frustrante, fue capaz de controlar su curiosidad durante un rato. Konohamaru y ella estaban tan exhaustos por la larga jornada de viaje, que después de cenar se fueron directamente a dormir. Ambos durmieron tan profundamente que si Konohamaru tuvo alguna pesadilla, Hinata no lo recordaba. Se despertó poco antes del amanecer, y volvió a encontrarse otra vez acurrucada en los brazos de Naruto. Contenta, cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Para que Konohamaru pudiera recuperar algunas horas de sueño, al día siguiente levantaron campamento ya bien avanzada la mañana. Konohamaru estaba más relajado, pero seguía insistiendo en no perderla de vista.

Hinata tuvo que ordenarle que se quedara con Kakashi cuando necesitó un momento de intimidad, y apenas regresó, el niño corrió hacia ella y se colgó de su mano.

El pobre niño se mostró sumamente aliviado al verla otra vez.

—No voy a desaparecer, Konohamaru.

—El tío Naruto dice que ya estamos cerca de mi casa.

—¿ Este valle te resulta conocido?

—No —reconoció Konohamaru. Tomándole la mano, la llamó en un susurro—. ¡GilIian!

—¿Sí? —respondió ella, inclinándose hacia él y preguntándose que nueva cosa le preocupaba.

—¿Puedo cabalgar contigo?

—¿No te gusta cabalgar con Chōji?

—No me deja hablar, ni siquiera cuando no hay ningún peligro.

—Puedes venir conmigo.

—Pero tienes que pedirle permiso al tío Naruto.

—Lo haré —prometió ella—. Termina de comer, y enseguida iré a preguntárselo.

Naruto regresaba del bosque con expresión preocupada cuando ella se le acercó.

—Naruto, ¿a qué distancia estamos de la casa de Konohamaru?

—Un par de horas de viaje.

—¿Te parece bien que Konohamaru venga conmigo un rato?

—Tiene que ir con Chōji.

—Pero Chōji no le habla.

—Mis soldados tienen la mente ocupada en cosas más importantes— señaló Naruto, exasperado.

—El niño no comprende esas cosas. –Con un suspiro, él cedió.

—Muy bien. Puede ir contigo, ya estamos en terreno seguro. –Se dirigió hacia su caballo, y de repente se detuvo.

—¿Todos los niños de su edad hablan tanto como él? —pregunto.

—No lo sé. Konohamaru es el primer niño con el que tengo trato.

—Eres buena con él —comento él con brusquedad—. Tienes un buen corazón, Hinata.

Ella lo contempló mientras se alejaba. El sol parecía estar siguiéndolo. Haces de luz refulgían sobre su cabeza y sus hombros al atravesar el estrecho valle, y en el dorado resplandor, el bronceado guerrero parecía haber sido esculpido por Dios conforme a la imagen del arcángel Miguel, para que también él pudiera luchar contra los demonios que asolaban el mundo. Fue en ese preciso instante que tuvo conciencia de su presencia como nunca antes la había tenido. Estaba reaccionando como mujer, y sintió que le consumía una añoranza tan intensa que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. De pronto, le vino a la mente la encantadora casita de Shisune y Kevin Drummond. En su fantasía, el que estaba de pie en la puerta no era Kevin, sino Naruto, y estaba haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Soñar con los a ojos abiertos era peligroso, porque le hacían anhelar cosas que jamás tendría.

—Milady, ¿ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Shino.

Ante el sonido de su voz, Hinata tuvo un sobresalto.

—No, no ocurre nada malo.

Antes de que siguiera preguntándole, Hinata se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia su yegua. Con sólo su mano izquierda, no podía subirse correctamente, y después de intentarlo dos o tres veces sin éxito, se dio por vencida y llamó a Naruto para que la ayudara.

Él se acercó montado en su caballo, se inclinó y la subió a la yegua de un solo movimiento. Chōji alzó a Konohamaru, lo sento en su regazo, y fue a buscar su caballo.

—Naruto —llamó ella en voz baja para que los demás no pudieran oírla. —Me dijiste que la arrogancia no era mi peor defecto. ¿Acaso pensabas en otro peor que ése?

Na se pregunto cuánto tiempo le habría costado a Hinata reunir el coraje para hacerle esa pregunta, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reir.

—Tienes muchos defectos —señaló. Podría haber jurado que vio encenderse una chispa de ira en sus ojos color aperlados, al tiempo que la joven cuadraba los hombros. La muchacha tenía mucho carácter, y a Naruto ése le parecía un defecto sumamente agradable—. Pero tenías uno que hacía que, en comparación, los demás pareciera insignificantes.

—¿Tenía? —repitió ella—. ¿Ya no lo tengo?

—No, ya no lo tienes.

—Dime, por favor —musito al borde de la exasperación—, cuál era ese terrible defecto.

Naruto la miró sonriendo.

—Eras inglesa.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Naruto****no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 10**

Hinata tuvo la sensación de haber entrado en otro mundo. Incluso los crepúsculos parecían diferentes en las Highlands. El cielo se había transformado en una brillante tela cubierta por anchas pinceladas de oro salpicadas de motas anaranjadas. El centro del sol era de un ardiente escarlata, distinto a cualquier color que Hinata hubiera visto, y supo que al día siguiente, la gama de colores sería igualmente magnífica.

—Hinata, ¿sabes qué? Ya casi estamos en casa.

—Debemos estar cerca —convino ella—. Hemos subido hasta casi la cima de la montaña.

Konohamaru bostezó audiblemente.

—Cuéntame otra vez la historia de cómo asustaste a tu tío Hizashi y lo hiciste gritar —rogó el niño.

—Te he contado esa historia como mínimo cinco veces.

—Pero quiero volver a oírla ¿Por favor?

—Cierra los ojos y descansa, y te volveré a contar la historia.

Konohamaru se acurrucó contra su pecho, y bostezó otra vez.

—Ya estoy listo.

—Cuando era pequeña...

—No hablaste durante todo un año.

El pequeño evidentemente, había memorizado la historia.

—Sí, efectivamente. No hablé durante un año entero.

Naruto obligó a su caballo a que aminorara la marcha, y aguardó hasta que Hinata estuvo a su altura. Había oído lo que le estaba diciendo a Konohamaru, y sentía curiosidad por conocer el resto de la historia.

—Y fuiste a vivir con tu tío Hizashi, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, recuerdo —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Pero debes decirlo.

—Cierta noche, tuve una terrible pesadilla...

—¿Cómo las pesadillas que a veces tengo yo?

—Sí —asintió ella—. Mi criada, Natsu, me despertó para que dejara de gritar, y tal como solía hacerlo me tomó en sus brazos, y me acurrucó en su regazo, meciéndome para que me tranquilizara.

—Y entonces casi te deja caer de cabeza al suelo porque finalmente le hablaste.

—En efecto, Konohamaru.

—Y el hombre malo que te había dicho que habías matado a tu hermana mintió, porque Natsu te dijo que no la habías matado. Era un hombre malo, pero ¿sabes qué?

—No, ¿qué?

—El tío Naruto hará que lamente haber sido malo.

Turbada, porque sabía que Naruto estaba prestando atención a lo que el niño decía, se apresuró a seguir con la historia.

—Me alegró mucho enterarme de que Hanabi estaba viva, pero entonces me preocupó que pudiera estar perdida. Natsu me dijo que no debía inquietarme por mi hermana porque estaba segura de que mi tío Hizashi me ayudaría a encontrarla. Me dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedírselo. Suponía que yo iba a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la sorprendí al saltar de su regazo y correr hasta la alcoba de mi tío.

—Porque era en medio de la noche, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —asintió Hinata.

Konohamaru comenzó a reírse tontamente, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación, y a duras penas conseguía contenerse. Sus hombros se sacudían, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y aguardaba lleno de ansiedad, con los ojos brillantes.

—Natsu trató de detenerme, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y no pudo seguirme hasta el interior de la habitación de mi tío. Corrí hasta su lecho, subí a la tarima, y lo sacudí para que se despertara. Estaba profundamente dormido, incluso roncaba, y por más que le di golpecitos con el dedo y lo llamé, no logré que abriera los ojos.

La historia atrajo la atención de Naruto, pero no estaba seguro silo que lo divertía tanto era la forma en que Hinata la relataba o la reacción de Konohamaru. El niño prácticamente no podía quedarse quieto en el regazo de Hinata.

—¿Y después, qué hiciste? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—Sabes muy bien qué hice. Te he contado tantas veces esta historia que la conoces mejor que yo.

—Pero cuéntamelo.

—Le grité al pobre hombre y le pegué un buen susto.

Konohamaru estalló en ruidosas carcajadas.

—Y gritó, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, Dios mío, sí que gritó!

—Y después gritaste tú, ¿verdad?

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo hice. Mi pobre tío estaba tan sobresaltado que se levantó de golpe y tomó su espada, pero se enredó con las mantas, cayó de la cama y rodó debajo de la tarima. Y ése es el final de la historia.

—Pero tienes que contarme cómo lo seguiste por todas partes, hablando y hablando sin parar todo el día.

—Lo acabas de decir tú —dijo ella—. Mi tío me contó que durante el año en que no hablé, no dejó de rezar una sola noche para que algún día yo pudiera llamarlo por su nombre...

—¿Pero que cuando comenzaste a hablar y no parabas, comenzo a rezar pidiendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

—Así es —respondió ella—. Sabes, Konohamaru, cuando llegues a casa va a haber un gran alboroto, y dudo mucho de que puedas irte a dormir temprano. ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y descansas?

Bostezando, el niño le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Hinata... —susurro. —Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, oso meloso.

El pequeño estaba claramente exhausto, y en pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Todo quedó sumido en silencio mientras siguieron trepando la escarpada falda de la montaña. De vez en cuando, Naruto se volvía y la miraba con una expresión de desconcierto, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar algo.

Se levantó viento, un ululante y frío viento que parecía meterse dentro de los huesos. Notó que Konohamaru temblaba, y lo envolvió con el tartán. El peso del niño sobre su brazo izquierdo pronto le resultó intolerable, y finalmente decidió pedirle ayuda a Naruto. Konohamaru estaba tan agotado que no despertó cuando pasó a los brazos de su tío. La ternura en los ojos de Naruto, mientras acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza del niño contra su pecho, le recordaron a su tío Hizashi y a la forma en que solía acunarla en su regazo mientras le contaba cuentos a la hora de dormir, y de improviso sintió tanta nostalgia y tanto miedo que quiso echarse a llorar.

Naruto la pilló contemplándolo.

—Konohamaru tendrá dolor de oídos si no le cubres la cabeza —murmuró Hinata para disimular su turbación.

Naruto acomodó el tartán sobre la cabeza del niño, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Hinata.

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto, muchacha?

—Nada —mintió ella—. Estaba pensando...

—¿Pensando en qué? —la incitó él.

Se había acercado tanto que con su pierna rozaba la de ella. Hinata simuló no advertirlo.

—Respóndeme —exigió Naruto.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—Estaba pensando que cuando te cases y tengas hijos, serás muy buen padre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo hijos ya?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Pero no estás casado!

Naruto se echó a reir.

—Un hombre no necesita estar casado para tener hijos.

—Entiendo —replicó ella, haciendo lo posible por sonar experimentada—. No soy tan ignorante.

—Pero eres totalmente inocente, ¿no es así?

—Eso, señor, no es asunto de vuestra incumbencia.

Sintió que sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rojo furioso de la vergüenza. Era un placer para los ojos, pensó él, y una segura tentación.

—¿es así? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—¿es así qué?

—¿Tienes hijos?

—No.

—Entonces te estabas burlando de mí.

Hinata pareció esperar una respuesta a esta afirmación, de modo que él asintió con un rápido gesto antes de espolear a su caballo y volver a la cabeza de la marcha.

Pocos minutos después, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno, y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Sai, Kiba, Shino y Chōji se acercaron y formaron un círculo a su alrededor.

—Proteged a Konohamaru y a vuestro laird —ordenó Hinata.

—Milady, ya estamos en tierras de Sarutobi. No hay peligro alguno —explicó Sai.

—¿entonces por qué me rodeáis los cuatro?

Chōji le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo estamos avisando a los Sarutobi.

—¿Avisándoles de qué, Chōji?

El soldado no quiso explicar nada. En ese instante, a través de la arboleda, irrumpieron los soldados de Sarutobi, rodeándoles inmediatamente. El estrépito sobresaltó a la yegua de Hinata. Antes de que pudiera calmarla, Shino tomó las riendas y obligó al animal a agachar la cabeza.

Estaban rodeados de guerreros, y su cercanía se volvió opresiva.

Eran al menos cuarenta, y cada uno de ellos parecía implacable. Uno de los soldados se adelantó y condujo su caballo hasta donde se encontraba Naruto para hablar con él. Su aspecto le resulté vagamente familiar.

—¿Ese hombre está enfadado con tu laird? —preguntó.

—No, milady —le respondió él—. Se llama Menma, y siempre tiene el ceño adusto.

—Menma es el comandante en jefe de Asuma Sarutobi —le explicó Sai—. También es hermano de Naruto.

Eso explicaba por qué le resultaba familiar, y en ese momento pudo ver el parecido en los penetrantes y azules ojos del hermano. Menma incluso fruncía el entrecejo como Naruto, pensó, y en ese momento el comandante de los Sarutobi se volvió hacia ella, entrecerró los ojos, y le comentó algo a su hermano.

Sin prisa, Sai obligó a su caballo a acercarse a Hinata, y Shino hizo lo propio desde el otro costado.

—Menma quiere saber quién sois, milady —le susurró Chōji desde atrás.

Hinata vio cómo Naruto se encogía de hombros, como si para él ella fuera tan insignificante que no lograra recordar su nombre.

Y así debería ser, pensó Hinata. Ella no era importante para él, era simplemente un medio para lograr un fin. Durante un breve período, Naruto y ella habían compartido el mismo objetivo de llevar a un niño inocente de regreso a su hogar. Pero en ese momento se encontraban en tierras de los Sarutobi, y pronto ese objetivo estaría cumplido. Konohamaru se quedaría con sus padres, Naruto volvería, sin duda, a su casa, y ella comenzaría la búsqueda de su hermana. Su mente comprendía que el tiempo pasado juntos había concluido, pero su corazón sufría por ello.

Era lógico que Naruto regresara a sus obligaciones como laird de los Uzumaki... y estaba bien. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan sola? Hinata no lo necesitaba, ni necesitaba a ningún otro hombre... salvo a su tío, desde luego. Tío Hizashi era toda su familia, y cuando su búsqueda hubiera terminado, si llegaba a tener éxito, volvería con él.

Pero jamás olvidaría a Naruto... ni al espontáneo beso que para él nada había significado y para ella lo había sido todo.

Menma atrajo su atención cuando al mirarla otra vez, frunció el entrecejo con evidente descontento. Lo oyó pronunciar la palabra "inglesa", y supuso que estaba molesto porque Naruto hubiera llevado a una forastera a las tierras Sarutobi.

La respuesta de Naruto fue severa, aunque debido a la velocidad con la que habló, Hinata no pudo comprender una sola palabra. Fuera lo que fuese lo que dijo, pareció calmar a su hermano, porque éste se echó hacia atrás y asintió con desgana. En ese momento, Naruto aparto la manta que cubría el rostro de Konohamaru. Menma quedó tan estupefacto, que dejó escapar un grito. Konohamaru se despertó de inmediato, se quitó la manta de un manotazo, y se enderezó, sonriendo al ver acercarse a los soldados Sarutobi.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a gritar y dar vítores, armando un jaleo tal que a Hinata le zumbaron los oídos. Konohamaru estaba encantado de atraer tanta atención. Saludó alegremente a los soldados con la mano, y luego, volviéndose en el regazo de Naruto, fijó su mirada en Hinata. El júbilo de Konohamaru era maravilloso, y Hinata supo que jamás olvidaría ese fantástico momento. "_Gracias, Dios mío_ —oró— _por permitir que este niño vuelva a su casa."_

La radiante expresión de Hinata dejó a Naruto sin aliento, y cuando ella lo miró, sonriendo, logró que se sintiera invencible. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer le provocara un impacto tal en tan breve tiempo?

Tenía la sensación de que todo su mundo había cambiado para siempre, y no sabía si eso le acababa de gustar. Hinata era una alteración...

—Asuma volverá enseguida de los campos de entrenamiento —informó Menma, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

—Deberías prepararlo —dijo Naruto—. Con toda seguridad, va a tener una conmoción al ver a su hijo regresar de la muerte.

Menma se echó a reír.

—Una alegre conmoción —señalo, antes de marcharse.

Los soldados Sarutobi empezaron a atosigar a Hinata, situación que de inmediato trataron de contener los Uzumaki, y si Naruto no hubiera intervenido para poner punto final a la situación, Hinata tenía la plena seguridad de que todo habría terminado en pelea. Se intercambiaron palabras ásperas y se dieron fuertes empellones, pero no hubo daños mayores.

Naruto condujo la caravana hasta la última de las empinadas colinas. Al abrigo de la montaña se agrupaban cabañas de todas formas y tamaños, algunas austeras y sin adornos, otras con puertas de brillantes colores. Al pasar frente a ellas, del interior de las cabañas surgieron hombres y mujeres que se sumaron a la procesión. Por su aspecto parecían estar presenciando un milagro, y muchos de ellos, según pudo observar Hinata, se persignaban, inclinando sus cabezas en actitud de oración. Otros se frotaban los ojos para contener las lágrimas de júbilo.

El hogar de los Sarutobi se hallaba situado sobre una ancha meseta. La gris estructura de piedra tenía un aspecto realmente amenazante, con el doble portón de la entrada cubierto por una enorme bandera negra. También las ventanas estaban cubiertas.

Naruto desmontó llevando a Konohamaru en sus brazos, con un gesto le indicó a Chōji que ayudara a Hinata, y apoyó al niño en el suelo. El niño corrió hacia Hinata, le tomó la mano y la arrastró por la escalinata de entrada.

En total silencio, la muchedumbre avanzó tras ellos. Naruto tomó la otra mano de Hinata, dándole un leve apretón al notar lo incómoda que la ponía la multitud de curiosos que la miraban con la boca abierta.

El guerrero se detuvo en la entrada, dio un paso adelante, y desgarró la negra bandera que tapaba la puerta. Los vítores inundaron el aire.

Naruto abrió las puertas de par en par y se apartó para que Hinata pudiera entrar primero, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él para que pudiera oírla por encima del griterío.

—La llegada a casa de Konohamaru debería ser algo íntimo. Yo prefiero esperar aquí.

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa.

—Y yo prefiero que entres conmigo —replicó, mientras suavemente la obligaba a avanzar delante de él.

Hinata decidió que esperaría en la puerta hasta que Konohamaru tuviera algunos minutos de soledad con sus padres, y ningún argumento ni empujón le haría cambiar de opinión.

El salón de entrada estaba iluminado con un solo candil titilante colocado sobre un banco bajo, próximo a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. A su izquierda, tres escalones conducían al salón principal. En la chimenea ardía un buen fuego, y una larga mesa de madera atravesaba la habitación. En uno de sus extremos se hallaba una dama, que cosía a la luz de dos velas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su labor, y aunque Hinata no pudo verle la cara, no le cupo ninguna duda de que se hallaba en presencia de la madre de Konohamaru. La mujer no levantó la vista, aunque sin dudas había oído abrirse la puerta. Parecía totalmente insensible al alboroto de la multitud

Hinata escuchó la voz de laird Sarutobi antes de verlo.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿quién está haciendo todo ese barullo?—preguntó Asuma.

La voz provino del pasillo que conducía hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El padre de Konohamari entró al gran salón directamente desde la despensa, divisó a Naruto y exigió saber por qué todo el mundo estaba gritando.

Konohamaru había comenzado a subir la escalera, rumbo a la alcoba de sus padres, pero al oír la voz de su padre, se volvió y se echó a correr.

Atravesó corriendo el suelo de piedra, bajó saltando los tres escalones del gran salón y abrió los brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... ¡Estoy En Casa! —exclamó.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de Narutono me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 11**

La impresión estuvo a punto de acabar con sus padres. Por primera vez en su vida, Asuma Sarutobi quedó completamente atontado. Como si se acabara de golpear la cabeza contra una pared, retrocedió tambaleando, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Sus oscuros ojos se empañaron.

—¿Konohamaru? —musitó ásperamente. Y luego, otra vez, rugiendo— .¡Konohamaru!

Kurenai Sarutobi se puso de pie de un salto y dejó escapar un grito de alegría, mientras su olvidado cesto de labores caía al suelo, desparramando todo su contenido. Se llevó la mano al corazón. Vacilante, dio un paso hacia su hijo y cayó desvanecida.

Desgraciadamente, Naruto se hallaba demasiado lejos de ella como para sostenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, y su esposo aún se encontraba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo más que contemplarla caer.

Konohamaru por poco hizo caer a su padre al arrojarse contra el y abrazarle las piernas. Asuma trató de sacudirse el estupor que lo paralizaba. Temblando, el imponente guerrero cayó de rodillas, e inclinando la cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados, rodeó a su hijo con sus fuertes brazos.

El niño apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y miró preocupado a su madre.

—Papá ¿no deberías levantar a mamá? —preguntó.

Asuma se puso de pie, pero no pudo soltar a su hijo, de modo que pidió a Naruto que hiciera algo con su esposa.

Naruto, agachándose, deslizó la mano por debajo de los hombros de Kurenai, y con toda delicadeza la levantó en sus brazos. La mujer tenía el rostro blanco, y por mucho que hicieran no iba a recobrar el sentido hasta que estuviera lista.

—Le has dado a tu madre toda una sorpresa, Konohamaru —comentó Naruto—. Ella ya te consideraba muerto y enterrado.

Asuma negó con la cabeza.

—No, todavía abrigaba esperanzas en lo profundo de su corazón.

Kurenai abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de Naruto.

—¿qué...?

—iMamá, estás despierta!

Lentamente, Naruto bajó a Kurenai, pero siguió sosteniéndola de la cintura por si acaso volvía a desvanecerse. Súbitamente abrumada por la marea de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarla, Kurenai comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Asuma fue a su lado y la sostuvo, mientras Konohamaru los contemplaba con preocupaeion.

—No deberías llorar, mamá. No estoy muerto. Estoy en casa. Papá, dile que no llore.

Asuma se echo a reir.

—Está feliz por tu regreso. Dale un minuto, y te lo dirá ella misma.

Kurenai acarició el rostro de Konohamaru con mano temblorosa.

—Recé tanto para que tu...

Naruto retrocedió con prudencia. Quería dejarles a los Sarutobi algunos minutos a solas, y también quería encontrar a Hinata. Pensaba que estaba junto a él al entrar en el gran salón, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás. La encontró sentada sobre un banco, cerca de las escaleras. Tenía las manos juntas sobre el regazo y los ojos bajos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con gesto adusto.

—Estoy esperando que los Sarutobi terminen con su reencuentro. Me pareció que observarlos sería actuar como una intrusa. Tienen que tener unos minutos a solas.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella, ocupando todo el espacio que quedaba libre en el banco. Hinata se descubrió apretándose contra él. En otra ocasión lo había comparado con un oso, y en ese momento la imagen le parecía totalmente válida.

Él le tomó la mano, y con cuidado le levantó la manga del vestido.

—Esta noche, antes de acostarte, tendrás que quitarte esta venda.

—Lo haré.

Él no le soltó la mano y ella tampoco la retiró.

—Naruto —dijo.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos durante un largo minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda. Sin ti, Konohamaru nunca habría podido regresar con sus padres.

Naruto estuvo en desacuerdo.

—Yo no lo traje a casa, Hinata. Tú lo hiciste. Yo me limité a ayudar —añadió—. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tú hubieses encontrado la forma de traerlo.

En ese momento Asuma lo llamó, pero ella le retuvo la mano para que la volviera a mirar.

—Después de hablar con los padres de Konohamaru... ¿vas a volver a tu casa?

Naruto se puso de pie, y la obligó a alzarse. Los separaban apenas centímetros, con la cabeza de él inclinada hacia ella, con el rostro de ella vuelto hacia él, cual amantes a punto de besarse. Maldición, sí que lo acometió su súbito deseo de besarla. Un prolongado, cálido beso que luego llevaría a otro, y otro mas...

La manera en que él la miraba le causó escalofríos a Hinata.

—¿Volverás? —insistió.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando? —demandó él con impaciencia.

Sorprendida por la aspereza de su voz, Hinata dio un paso atrás, y se golpeó contra el banco en la cara interna de sus rodillas.

—Después de hablar con los Sarutobi, ¿volverás a tu casa? —Contemplándose las manos, agregó—: Eres un laird, después de todo. Tienes muchas obligaciones importantes.

—Sí, hay mucho para hacer —asintió él.

—Sí —dijo Hinata, tratando que su voz no dejara ver su decepción—. Debo agradecerte, Naruto, todo lo que has hecho por Konohamaru y por mí, pero tu obligación ha concluido; ya se encuentra a salvo en su hogar. No sé qué... habría hecho... sin ti. —Supo que estaba divagando, pero parecía no poder detenerse—. Por supuesto, debes volver a tu casa. Sólo pensé que...

Hinata se encogió de hombros con gesto delicado.

—Pensé que tal vez querrías volver a ver a tu buen amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

Él le levantó la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Lo veré antes de irme de aquí. Tendría que llegar dentro de poco.

—¿Qué te hace suponer...? –Él no le dejó terminar la pregunta.

—Envié a Shikamaru para que lo pusiera en antecedentes, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero...

—Sasuke querrá hablar contigo lo antes posible. Vendrá aquí–predijo de nuevo.

—¿Pero después te irás a tu casa?

—Como te acabo de decir, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿No puedes darme una respuesta simple? —exclamó Hinata, frustrada.

Asuma gritó, llamando a Naruto.

—Ven conmigo, Hinata. Asuma querrá conocerte. Ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente para reponerse de su sorpresa.

—¿Y su esposa?

—A ella le llevará más de una semana reponerse de la impresion. Dudo que permita que Konohamaru se aleje de su vista durante ese tiempo.

Hinata trató de quitarse el polvo que le cubría el vestido.

—Parezco un mamarracho.

—Sí, lo pareces.

Hinata se recogió la falda para bajar los escalones, pero Naruto la detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo. Le habló en voz baja.

—Me pediste que te diera una respuesta directa. Ahora me pregunto por qué no me formulas una pregunta directa.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué crees que debería preguntarte?

—Lo que quieras saber.

—Eres un hombre exasperante.

—Ya me lo han dicho —replicó él—. Y también impaciente —añadió . —Pero en este caso, estoy dispuesto a esperar.

—¡Allí está, mamá! ¡Ésa es Hinata! —El grito de Konohamaru resonó por todo el salón.

Apartándose de Naruto, Hinata le sonrió al niño que se le acercó corriendo. Konohamaru le tomó la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella.

—No tengas miedo de papá. Muchas mujeres le tienen miedo, pero quizá tú no, porque no eres como las demás —dijo.

No estaba tan segura como lo estaba Konohamaru. Asuma Sarutobi era una figura imponente, un hombre alto y musculoso, con penetrantes ojos Negros. Su oscuro cabello tendía a rozarse, lo que parecía suavizar su feroz expresión. De no haber sido tan impresionante podría haber pensado que era casi tan apuesto como Naruto.

La sonrisa de Kurenai Sarutobi ayudó a mitigar el amenazante aspecto de su marido. Era una bella mujer, pero lo que realmente cautivaba era el color de sus ojos. Tenía los ojos de color rojo. Era una mujer pequeña y menuda, pero tenía un porte tan majestuoso que Hinata se sintió en presencia de una verdadera reina.

En cuanto Naruto hubo realizado las presentaciones pertinentes, Kurenai se apresuró a tomar la mano de Hinata. Su voz tembló.

—Encontraste a nuestro hijo, y lo trajiste de regreso a casa. No sé cómo podremos pagártelo.

Hinata echó una rápida mirada a Naruto. Evidentemente, los Sarutobi creían que su hijo se había perdido, y ¿cómo iba a explicarles lo que realmente había sucedido?

—Ven y sientate —la invitó Kurenai—. Debes de tener hambre y sed tras un viaje tan largo. Konohamaru me ha dicho que vienes desde Inglaterra—señaló, mientras llevaba a Hinata hasta una silla cerca del extremo de la mesa.

—Sí, vine desde Inglaterra.

—Yo también soy inglesa —le dijo Kurenai.

—No, Kurenai —la corrigió su esposo—. Eras inglesa. –Kurenai sonrió.

—Aquí los hombres cambian la historia según les conviene.

—Eres una Sarutobi —insistió él—. Y eso es todo lo que cuenta. Naruto, sírvete vino y siéntate. Quiero oír todos los detalles de lo ocurrido antes de abrir las puertas a los familiares y amigos. Konohamaru, ven y siéntate con tu padre. —La orden fue dada con una gran ternura.

El pequeño rodeó corriendo la mesa y acercó un taburete a la silla de su padre. Hinata pudo ver que la mano de Asuma temblaba al tocar el hombro de su hijo. Konohamaru le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse de pie, aguardando que primero se sentaran las damas presentes.

Menma, el comandante de los Sarutobi, entró en el salón y saludó a su laird y a su esposa.

—Sasuke Uchiha acaba de cruzar nuestras fronteras, y estará aquí en menos de una hora —anuncio.

—¿Ya se ha enterado de nuestra buena fortuna? —preguntó Asuma.

—Envié a Shikamaru a por él —explicó Naruto, antes de volverse hacia su hermano.—Hinata, me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermano. Menma, ésta es lady Hinata.

Menma la saludó con una reverenda.

—Lady Hinata, ¿procedéis de Inglaterra? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, procedo de Inglaterra. Esa es la verdad, y ni puedo ni quiero modificarla, sir. ¿Os disgusta?

Menma la sorprendió al dirigirle una fugaz sonrisa.

—Depende, milady.

—¿ Depende de qué?

—De mi hermano. —Sin más explicaciones, cambió de tema al volverse hacia Naruto—. ¿Verás a mi esposa y a los niños antes de marcharte? Se sentirán defraudados si no lo haces.

—Desde luego que los iré a ver.

—Tráelos aquí, Menma —ordenó Asuma—. Esta noche debemos celebrar. Los niños se quedarán levantados hasta tarde.

—Menma, ¿pudisteis ver si Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, viene con él? —preguntó Hinata.

Si al soldado la pregunta le pareció extraña, no lo manifestó.

—No lo sé, milady, pero pronto lo averiguaremos. —Volvió a inclinarse, y abandonó el salón.

Kurenai se encargó personalmente de buscar un cántaro con agua para ofrecerles a sus huéspedes.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Graham? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—Tu hermano está con tu tío Patrick, pero pronto volverá a casa. Se va a alegrar mucho de verte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me ha echado de menos? —pregunté el niño con ansiedad.

—Todos te hemos echado de menos, –Konohamaru le respondió sonriendo.

—Mamá fue la que más me extrañó. Todavía está temblando por la sorpresa que le he dado. Mírala, papá. Ni siquiera puede servir el agua.¿Va a ponerse a llorar de nuevo?

Asuma se echó a reír.

—Es probable —respondió—. A tu madre... y a mí —agregó—, nos va a costar mucho reponemos de esta maravillosa sorpresa.

Konohamaru no había exagerado al describir la condición de Kurenai. Ya había derramado una buena cantidad de agua sobre la mesa, y hasta el momento no había podido verter ni una sola gota dentro de las copas. Las manos le temblaban violentamente, y cada vez que miraba a su hijo, sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Asuma le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Siéntate, mi amor —le sugirió suavemente.

Kurenai acercó su silla a su marido, se derrumbó en ella y se recostó contra él. Asuma le sirvió agua a Hinata, pero cuando ésta estaba a punto de tomar la copa que le ofrecían, advirtió lo sucias que tenía las manos y las ocultó entre sus faldas.

Asuma rodeó a su esposa con el brazo y la estrechó contra sí. No obstante, su mirada no se apartó de Hinata.

—Comienza por el principio, y dime cómo y cuándo encontraste a mi hijo. Quiero escuchar todos los detalles —le ordenó. Hizo una pausa para darle una palmadita afectuosa a Konohamaru antes de añadir—: Es un milagro que un niño de cinco años logre sobrevivir a una caída en la cascada.

—¿Konohamaru sólo tiene cinco años? —preguntó Hinata.

—Pero voy a tener siete.

—Tu hermano tiene siete —le recordó Asuma.

—Pero yo también voy a tener siete.

Konohamaru se bajó rápidamente del taburete y rodeó la mesa para ir corriendo al lado de Hinata. Sin pedir permiso, trepó a su falda, la obligó a rodearlo con sus brazos y le sonrió.

—Konohamaru y tú os habéis hecho muy amigos —señaló Kurenai con una sonrisa.

—Asuma, tal vez prefieras esperar hasta que Konohamaru se haya ido a la cama para escuchar los detalles —sugirió Naruto.

—Pero me voy a quedar levantado hasta tarde porque papá dijo que tenemos que celebrar —interpuso Konohamaru—. ¿No dijiste eso, papá?

—Así es —asintió su padre.

—¿Sabes qué, Hinata? —preguntó Konohamaru en lo que pretendió ser un susurro.

Ella se inclinó para escucharlo.

—No, ¿qué?

—Cuando me voy a acostar, mamá se sienta a mi lado hasta que me quedo dormido y mi hermano duerme conmigo, en el mismo cuarto, así que tal vez no tenga malos sueños y no me asuste.

—Quizás esta noche no sueñes nada.

—Pero tendrás que conseguirte alguien con quien dormir, porque te asustarás y yo no estaré allí para consolarte.

—Estaré bien– le aseguró ella.

Konohamaru no quedó convencido.

—¿Pero y si te da miedo? Tienes que tener al lado a alguien que te despierte. Tal vez puedas pedirle a Naruto que vuelva a dormir contigo, como lo hizo antes.

Hinata le cubrió la boca con la mano para obligarlo a callar, y sintió que se ruborizaba. Sabía que Naruto la estaba mirando, pero no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

Kurenai se echó a reír.

—Konohamaru, cariño, estás avergonzando a Hinata.

—Mamá , ¿sabes cómo me llama Hinata?

—No ¿cómo?

—Oso meloso — respondió el niño riendo.

La mirada de Asuma fue de Hinata a Naruto.

—El padre Iruka está de regreso —comentó—. Y con él hay otro más, un joven cura llamado Yamato.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sólo quería que supieras que hay dos sacerdotes disponibles —explicó Asuma, echando una mirada significativa a Hinata.

—¡Yo no dormí con Naruto! —explotó ella—. ¡No necesito ningún sacerdote!

—Oh, sí que lo hiciste.

—Konohamaru, no es de buena educación contradecir a tus mayores.

—Pero, ...

—Sshh, cariño.

Hinata clavó la mirada en Naruto, expectante. Él podía aclarar este horrible malentendido con toda facilidad, con sólo dar una somera explicación. Pero, él no se mostró inclinado a hacerlo. Le guiñó un ojo.

—No sabía que una cara podía ponerse tan encarnada —comentó.

—Explica, por favor —exigió ella.

—¿Explicar qué? —preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia.

Hinata se volvió hacia Kurenai.

—Estábamos acampando... y no fue tal como parece... yo me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté... todos estaban allí...

—¿Todos? —repitió Asuma.

—Sus soldados.

—¿También dormiste con sus soldados?

Hinata no comprendió que Asuma bromeaba con ella.

—¡No! Es decir... nosotros... dormimos. Eso es todo lo que sucedió, laird.

—Deja ya de atormentarla —le ordenó Kurenai a su marido—. ¿Es que no puedes ver qué embarazoso es esto para ella? Hinata no entiende el humor de las Highlands. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? —preguntó entonces a Hinata, tratando de cambiar el tema hacia otro menos delicado—. Vi el vendaje, y me preguntaba...

Konohamaru interrumpió a su madre, saltando de la falda de Hinata.

—Hinata, tenemos que salir a dar un paseo —dijo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Asuma.

—Sí, papá, ahora.

—Konohamaru, quiero hablar con Hinata y con Naruto. Estoy ansioso por saber cómo te encontraron.

—Pero, papá, tengo que decirte lo que hice, y entonces te vas a enfadar conmigo. Tenemos que dar un paseo para que pueda pensar en ello.

—Ven aquí, hijo mío —ordenó su padre, preocupado por la ansiedad que vió en los ojos de su hijo.

El pequeño fue hasta donde se hallaba su padre con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Asuma le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó hacia él.

Konohamaru rompió en llanto.

—Me asusté mucho, papá, y le corté el brazo a Hinata, y se le hinchó, y entonces Shisune tuvo que curárselo, y es culpa mía porque lastimé a una dama y no debo lastimar a las damas, pero estaba muy asustado. No me gustaban los ingleses y quería volver a casa —Konohamaru arrojó los brazos al cuello de su padre, y se puso a llorar en serio.

—A Konohamaru le preocupaba mucho decepcionaros, laírd —explicó Hinata—. Él no entendió que yo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Se había descolgado por el desfiladero con una cuerda, pero estaba gastada y empezó a deshilacharse, y él... —Miró a Naruto en busca de ayuda. La tarea de explicarlo todo de pronto le resultó abrumadora, y se sintió tan cansada que no supo por dónde empezar.

—Mi hijo no es demasiado coherente —dijo Asuma—. ¿Dice que estaba en Inglaterra?

Hinata se preparó para lo que iba a venir, y habló con voz queda.

—Dice la verdad. Konohamaru estaba en Inglaterra.

—Te lo dije, papá.

Asuma asintió con un gesto, pero mantuvo la atención fija en Hinata.

—¿Cómo llegó mi hijo a Inglaterra?

—Konohamaru no fue a la cascada. Lo raptaron en el festival, y lo hicieron prisionero en un castillo de Inglaterra. Allí es donde lo encontré.

La expresión del rostro de Asuma cambió totalmente. Pasó a Konohamaru sobre la falda de Kurenai y se puso de pie. Para no austar a su hijo, trató de mantener un tono mesurado de voz, aunque lo que deseaba era aullar.

—¿Quién lo raptó?

Hinata sintió un instante de franco pavor cuando Asuma se irguió sobre ella, echando chispas por los ojos como si hubiera ya decidido que Hinata era la única responsable del peligro que había corrido su hijo.

—Fue un error —musitó Hinata.

—¡Maldición si lo fue! —rugió Asuma. Konohamaru abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás enfadado, papá?

Su padre aspiró con fuerza.

—Sí —declaró.

—No está enfadado contigo, Konohamaru —dijo Hinata.

—¡Ya lo sabe!

—¡No le hables a Hinata en ese tono !—Naruto, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, parecía tan enfadado como Asuma al dar esa orden—. En esto, es tan inocente como lo es tu hijo. Siéntate, y te diré lo que sé. Entiendo tu ansiedad por conocer todos los detalles, pero no debes levantarle la voz a Hinata. No lo voy a permitir.

Hinata pudo ver que Asuma estaba a punto de explotar, y se apresuro a dar explicaciones antes de que los dos lairds se pelearan de verdad.

—Cuando dije que había sido un error...

—¿Sí?—dijo Asuma.

—El hombre que raptó a Konohamaru creyó que estaba secuestrando a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Secuestraron al niño equivocado.

—¡Por el amor de...! —Asuma estaba tan furioso que no pudo continuar.

—Siéntate, esposo —sugirió Kurenai—. Escucha lo que Hinata tiene que decirnos.

Asuma apartó de un manotazo una de las sillas y estuvo a punto de volcarla. Se sentó, se recostó contra el respaldo y miró fijamente a Hinata durante un largo rato.

—Comienza a hablar.

—Es una larga historia, laird, y Sasuke debe de estar al llegar,¿Verdad? Si pudierais esperar...

Asuma apretó las mandíbulas y negó con la cabeza.

—Papá, ¿sabes qué? —El niño sonrió a su padre, y Asuma se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

—No, ¿qué, Konohamaru?

—Tratamos de escaparnos dos veces, pero la primera vez nos pescaron y nos arrastraron de vuelta a la prisión. Fue culpa mía, porque no esperé como se supone que debía esperar.

Asuma pestañeo varias veces, tratando de desentrañar la confusa explicación de su hijo.

—¿Qué ocurrió la primera vez que escapaste?

—Bajé por el desfiladero, eso es lo que hice —alardeé el niño—. Pero no conseguí una buena soga.

—Estaba muy raída —intervino Hinata.

—¿Mi hijo se deslizó por un desfiladero con una cuerda raída? —bramo Asuma—. ¿Y dónde estabas tú mientras Konohamaru bajaba?

—Papá, ella me dijo que la esperara, pero no lo hice, y no íbamos a meternos en el cañón, pero pensé que eso sería más rápido. Pero me sostuve, ¿no, Hinata?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Debería haber esperado en el establo.

—Pero no lo hiciste —señaló su madre.

—No, y pensé que Hinata iba a vomitar, porque se puso verde cuando miró por el borde y me vio. Me dijo que se indispone cuando tiene que mirar hacia abajo, y que a veces también se marea.

—Tenías miedo de... —comenzó a decir Kurenai.

Su marido la interrumpió.

—¿Pero igualmente te deslizaste por el desfiladero para rescatar a Konohamaru?

—No tenía alternativa.

—Tenía que rescatarme, papá —explicó Konohamaru—. Y llegó justo a tiempo, porque la cuerda se rompió por la mitad justamente después de que Hinata me agarrara. Me dijo que estaba terriblemente asustada, pero no vomitó.

El niño parecía un tanto decepcionado por esa circunstancia. Ninguno de sus padres sonrió, ya que ambos pensaban en lo cerca que habían estado de perder a su hijo.

También se estaban dando cuenta de que Hinata lo había salvado.

—Me obligaré a ser paciente y a esperar que llegue Sasuke para escuchar tu relato —anuncio Asuma a Hinata—. Pero al menos dame los nombres de los bastardos que raptaron a mi hijo —exigió—. ¡Por Dios, quiero saber quiero saber quiénes son, y lo quiero saber ya, ahora mismo!

—¡Te advertí que no usaras ese tono para dirigirte a Hinata! ¡Ahora te lo ordeno, Asuma! No quiero que la hagas sentir mal.

Kurenai Sarutobi no lograba decidir quién se había quedado más atónito ante el estallido de ira de Naruto. Asuma parecía no poder salir de su asombro y Hinata parecía sumida en la incredulidad.

Asuma se repuso rápidamente. Se inclinó hacia delante, y siseando con furia.

—¿Te atreves a darme órdenes? —dijo. Naruto también se inclinó hacia él.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo...

Hinata, trató de evitar el peligro de la creciente hostilidad.

—¡Si me grita, no me hace sentir mal! —exclamó.

Se pregunté si Naruto se daría cuenta de que el que estaba casi gritándole era él. Buscó la mirada de Kurenai en busca de ayuda, pero fue Konohamaru el que, sin darse cuenta, desvío la atención de su padre.

—¡Papá, no le grites a Hinata! —exclamó el niño, mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y trepaba al regazo de Hinata—. Ella jamás me gritó, ni siquiera cuando el hombre le pegó. Bien que lo engañó, papá.

—¿Alguien le pegó a la muchacha? —preguntó Asuma.

Konohamaru asintió.

—Hinata hizo que le pegara a ella para que no me pegara a mi.

El pequeño recordó de pronto el anillo que le había dado Hinata, y se paspasó la cinta por su cabeza.

—Hinata dijo que iba a ser mi protectora, igual que el tío Naruto, y me dijo que podía conservar el anillo hasta que llegara a casa. Me prometió que no permitiría que nadie me lastimara, y lo cumplió. Ya no necesito el anillo para recordar que estoy a salvo, pero sin embargo quiero quedarme con él.

—No puedes, Konohamaru —dijo Hinata con suavidad.

Con desgana, Konohamaru le entregó el anillo.

—Tío Naruto dijo que me podía quedar con la daga para síempre.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Aún así, no voy a dejar que te quedes con el anillo de mi abuela.

Kurenai apoyó la mano sobre la de su esposo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si no fuera por esta querida joven, nuestro hijo estaría muerto?

—Por supuesto, me doy cuenta

—Entonces, te sugiero que en lugar de gritarle y tratarla como si la consideraras responsable de las acciones de otros, le des las gracias. Pienso hincarme de rodillas y dar gracias a Dios por ponerla en el camino de Konohamaru. Fue su ángel guardián.

El emotivo discurso avergonzó a Hinata, que sacudió la cabeza, protestando. Kurenai se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo de hilo blanco, y se puso de pie.

—Hinata —comenzó Asuma en tono vacilante—, te agradezco el haber protegido a mi hijo, y ciertamente que no tuve ninguna intención de sugerir que tuvieras nada que ver con su secuestro. Si te di esa impresión, te pido disculpas. Por difícil que me resulte, esperaré que Sasuke se reúna con nosotros para enterarme de lo ocurrido.

Kurenai resplandecía de satisfacción.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo pedir disculpas. Es una ocasión muy especial. Y ya que estas con animo tan tolerante, me atrevo a sugerir que Sasuke y tú esperéis hasta el final de los festejos para escuchar lo que Hinata tiene para decir. Esta noche celebramos el regreso a casa de Konohamaru, y pronto llegarán nuestros familiares y amigos. —No esperó que su esposo diera su consentimiento—. Hinata querrá refrescarse.

—A Hinata le encantan los baños, mamá —dijo Konohamaru—. A mí también me obligó a lavarme. Yo no quería, pero igual me obligó.

Kurenai rio.

—Te cuidó muy bien, Konohamaru —dijo, mientras tomaba a Hinata del brazo—. ¿Qué te parecería ahora un buen baño?

—Me encantaría.

—Te buscaré ropas limpias y haré que laven ésas cuanto antes —prometió—. El tartán de Sarutobi te quedará bien y te abrigará—añadió—. Aunque los días ya son cálidos, por la noche refresca mucho.

Enterarse de que Hinata usaría el tartán de los Sarutobi no le acabó de gustar a Naruto. No pensó cómo podían ser interpretadas sus palabras.

—Ella usará el tartán Uzumaki para esta celebración —anunció.

Asuma se cruzó de brazos y se reclino en su silla.

—¿Por qué quieres que use tus colores? ¿Acaso estás...? —pregunto.

Naruto lo cortó en seco.

—A mis hombres... les molestaría. Con toda seguridad, se rebelarían si la vieran usar tus colores, Asuma. Se han encariñado con la muchacha, y se han vuelto muy posesivos y protectores. Mientras esté en las Highlands, usará nuestros colores. No quiero que los soldados Uzumaki se sientan ofendidos.

Asuma esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te preocupa que tus soldados se sientan molestos? ¿Es eso lo que has dicho? ¡Por cl amor de Dios, son guerreros no...! —Iba a decir "mujeres', pero cambió rápidamente de idea cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió su esposa. Con una sonrisa, lo sustituyó por "niños".

Kurenai no pudo sino reír al ver que su marido procuraba mostrarse diplomático. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero en el trayecto Hinata se detuvo para hablar con Naruto.

—Naruto, prometiste a tu hermano Menma que irías a ver a su mujer y a sus hijos.

—Recuerdo lo que prometí.

—Entonces, ¿estarás aquí cuando regrese?

Se exasperó al ver que no tenía el coraje de formularle una pregunta directa.

—Sí —respondió.

Hinata asintió en silencio, apresurándose para alcanzar a Kurenai.

Trató de ocultar el alivio que le producía saber que Naruto se quedaría un rato más, y luego se enfada consigo misma por permitirse esos sentimientos. Se estaba comportando como una tonta, porque se dejaba depender de él, y no tenía derecho a apoyarse en ese hombre. No, no podía pedirle nada más.

Intentó apartarlo de sus pensamientos durante la siguiente hora, mientras se bañaba y se lavaba el cabello. Kurenai le trajo un traje color amarillo claro para que se pusiera. Le quedaba un poco ajustado en el busto y el escote mostraba más de lo que debía el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero aún así Kurenai lo consideró apropiado. Naruto le había enviado uno de los tartanes Uzumaki, y Kurenai le enseñó cómo se colocaba alrededor de la cintura. Luego le pasó uno de los extremos por encima del hombro izquierdo y lo metió dentro del cinturón.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo aprender a hacer esto. Lo que más me costó fue lograr que los pliegues se mantuvieran derechos. La única manera de hacerlo bien, es con práctica.

—El tartán es muy importante para la gente de las Highlands,¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió Kurenai—. Ellos.., quiero decir, nosotros... somos gente muy imaginativa. El tartán siempre debe cubrir el corazón —agregó—. Llevamos nuestros colores con gran orgullo. —Dio un paso atrás para inspeccionar el resultado—. Estás encantadora —anuncio—.Ahora ve, siéntate junto al fuego y déjame cepillarte el cabello. Ya parece estar casi seco. ¿Te molestaría que te hiciera algunas preguntas?—Se echó a reír—. Soy terrible, lo reconozco. Obligué a mi esposo a esperar y ahora la impaciente soy yo.

—No tengo problemas en responder tus preguntas. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Konohamaru? ¿A ti también te habían hecho prisionera?

—Sí, en efecto.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Eres inglesa, y seguramente podías acudir a tu rey en busca de ayuda.

—Mi rey es amigo de los hombres responsables de lo sucedido a Konohamaru y a mí, y de alguna manera, Nagato es el responsable de todo.

Mientras Kurenai le cepillaba el cabello, Hinata le contó todo lo relacionado con el tesoro de Konan. Kurenai quedó cautivada por la historia, y cuando Hinata le habló de la muerte de su padre, la sensible dama pareció genuinamente apenada.

—El príncipe Nagato se enamoró de Konan, y aunque parece algo muy romantico, la verdad es que cuando tuvo ese capricho, estaba casado. Fue trágico que asesinaran a Konan, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna simpatía por mi rey. Traicionó los votos que le hiciera a su esposa.

—Ya se ha casado dos veces, ¿verdad? Y tengo entendido que su primera esposa aún vive.

—Sí, vive —confirmó Hinata—. A Nagato se le concedió una anulación del matrimonio con Hadwisa tras muchos años de casados. No tuvieron hijos —agregó—. Eran primos segundos. El arzobispo de Canterbury había prohibido la boda, pero Nagato obtuvo una dispensa de Roma.

—Si el primer matrimonio de Nagato fue reconocido por la Iglesia, ¿cómo pudo, entonces, casarse por segunda vez?

—El arzobispo de Burdeos y los obispos de Poitiers y de Saintes declararon que el primer matrimonio no era valido.

—¿Con qué argumentos?

—Consanguinidad —respondió Hinata.

—Porque como primos segundos eran parientes cercanos ,¿verdad?

—En efecto —confirmó Hinata—. Inmediatamente después, Nagato se casó con lsahella, lo que le trajo un sinnúmero de problemas porque ella ya había sido prometida a otro hombre. Isabella tenía apenas doce años cuando se casaron.

—Nagato se apodera de lo que quiere, ¿no es así? —comento Kurenai.

—Sí, así es —coincidió Hinata.

Kurenai sacudió la cabeza, pesarosa.

—Inglaterra ha cambiado mucho desde los tiempos en que yo vivía allí.

—El culpable de los peores cambios es el rey Nagato. Ha expropiado las posesiones de muchos nobles poderosos, y corren rumores de insurrección. Peor aún, ha enajenado los bienes de la Iglesia, y el Papa ha tomado represalias poniendo a todos los ingleses bajo una interdiccion.

Kurenai soltó una exclamación sofocada.

—¿Nagato ha sido excomulgado?

—Todavía no, pero creo que el papa Inocencio se verá obligado a excomulgarlo si Nagato no se doblega y pronto a la decisión del pontífice. La raíz del problema es el cargo de arzobispo de Canterbury. Nagato quería que se nombrara al obispo de Norwhich, John de Grey, pero los jóvenes monjes de Canterbury ya habían elegido a Reginald y lo habían enviado a Roma para que fuera confirmado por el Papa.

—¿Y el Papa confirmé a Reginald, entonces?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, puso a su propio candidato, Stephen Langton. Nagato se indignó de tal forma que le prohibió a Langton regresar a Inglaterra, y asumió el control del monasterio de Canterbury, entonces fue cuando el pontífice puso bajo interdicción a todo el pueblo inglés. No se pueden celebrar oficios religiosos. Las iglesias están cerradas y los curas deben negarse a bendecir matrimonios. No pueden administrar ninguno de los sacramentos, salvo aquéllos de extrema necesidad. Corren tiempos sombríos en Inglaterra, y mucho me temo que no harán más que agravarse.

—He oído decir que Nagato se deja llevar por sus accesos de ira.

—Es bien conocido por su ferocidad.

—No me extraña que no hayas acudido a él en busca de ayuda.

—No, no pude —dijo Hinata.

—¿Tienes familia que se ocupe de ti?

—Mi tío Hizashi está prisionero —murmuró Hinata—. Y se me ha asignado... una tarea... para cumplir antes de la cosecha de otoño. Si fracaso, mi tío será ejecutado.

—¡Oh, Hinata, vaya si has pasado lo tuyo!

—Necesito la ayuda de tu esposo.

—Él te ayudará en todo lo que pueda —le prometió Kurenai, en nombre de Asuma.

—El hombre que mantiene cautivo a mi tío es consejero del rey, y Nagato le hará caso a él, no a mí. Pensé en solicitar ayuda a uno de los nobles más poderosos, pero todos se hallan enzarzados en luchas internas, y no sé en quién podría confiar. Inglaterra —concluyó—, es un caos, y me preocupa el futuro.

—No voy a seguir acosándote con más preguntas —anunció Kurenai— . Tendrás que contarles todo a Sasuke y a mi esposo.

—Gracias por tu paciencia —replicó Hinata.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta, pero antes de que Kurenai pudiera responder, Konohamaeu entró corriendo en la habitación. Al ver a Hinata, se paró en seco.

Ella, sonriendo, se puso de pie.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Konohamaru? —le preguntó.

—Estás... hermosa —logró decir él.

Kurenai estuvo de acuerdo. Al secarse, el largo cabello de Hinata caía sobre sus hombros en una cascada de rizos que enmarcaban perfectamente sus delicadas facciones. Era una atractiva mujer que esa noche iba a provocar un verdadero revuelo, predijo Kurenai.

—Mamá, papá te ordena bajar en este mismo instante. Dice: '¿no puedes oír la música?". Ya ha llegado todo el mundo y están todos listos para empezar a comer. Hinata, tú también debes bajar. Eso dijo el tío Naruto.

—Kurenai, ve tú adelante —dijo Hinata—. Tengo todo el vendaje húmedo, y de todas maneras, pienso que me lo tengo que quitar.

Kurenai le ofreció su ayuda, pero Hinata insistió en que fuera a reunírse con su esposo. Una vez que se encontró sola, se sentó, y con toda lentitud se quitó el vendaje, temerosa de lo que fuera a encontrar debajo.

La herida era más impresionante de lo que esperaba, pero por suerte ya no supuraba y la inflamación parecía haber desaparecido. Tenía la piel arrugada, en carne viva y con un aspecto horrible. Se recordó que ser vanidosa era pecado y que no debía preocuparse por las cicatrices.

Además, siempre podía cubrirse el brazo con la manga de su traje, y nunca lo vería nadie más que ella misma. La herida todavía estaba muy sensible al tacto, y al lavarla con agua y jabón no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Cuando terminó de cumplir con las indicaciones dadas por Shisune Drummond, el brazo le latía.

Se secó dando suaves golpecitos, se bajó la manga hasta la muñeca e hizo a un lado el insignificante tema de su herida. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Su pensamiento regresé a su tío Hizashi. ¿Lo tratarían bien? Si habían permitido que su servidumbre se quedara con él, Hinata sabía que estaría bien, pero si Hidan lo había trasladado...

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos. "_Por favor, Señor, cuida de él. No permitas que tenga frío o que se enferme. Y, por favor, no dejes que sepreocupe por mi."_

El sonido de risas interrumpió sus súplicas; con un suspiro, se puso de pie y de mala gana, bajó a reunirse con los Sarutobi.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Narutono me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

_Marjocavi: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y hoy traje uno mas. Espero que te guste._

Mionecita _:Hola! qué bueno qué te guste! generalmente estaré publicando a esta hora los días de semana. Los finde haré una maratón subiendo varios. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar!_

**Capítulo 12**

Tal y como Kurenai había predicho, Hinata causó un gran revuelo.

Una verdadera multitud se había reunido para celebrar el regreso de Konohamaru, y el ambiente era festivo y ruidoso. El salón estaba brillantemente iluminado con numerosas velas. En uno de los ángulos, un joven tenía un laúd, mientras los criados se abrían camino en medio del gentío llevando bandejas de plata repletas de bebidas. En otro de los extremos se asaba un cochinillo, vigilado por una anciana con un atizador en una mano y una cuchara de madera en la otra. Esta última la utilizaba para alejar del cochinillo a los hombres que pretendían robar trozos de la carne antes de que estuviera lista para ser servida.

La alegre música y el clima festivo rodearon a Hinata apenas traspuso la entrada del gran salón. Comenzó a descender los escalones, e inmediatamente cesó la música. El músico levantó su mirada, y las voces se acallaron una a una, al tiempo que mujeres y hombres volvían sus rostros hacia ella.

Naruto se hallaba respondiendo a las interminables preguntas que le formulaba Asuma cuando su mirada tropezó con la imagen de Hinata, que descendía lentamente los peldaños. De inmediato perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. También olvidó sus modales, ya que, en la mitad de una frase, volvió la espalda a su hermano y a su amigo, y fue hacia la escalera.

Si bien Naruto ya había tomado buena nota de su silueta, las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Hinata le resultaron más evidentes en ese momento. No le gustó mucho el corte de su traje, porque le pareció que mostraba demasiado de su figura, y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de conseguir otro tartán Uzumaki y colocárselo alrededor del cuello para que colgara sobre su pecho para que ocultara sus femeninos encantos de los ojos de los espectadores.

Maldición, pero estaba adorable.

Hinata percibió el ceñudo gesto de Naruto, y tuvo el súbito impulso de dar media vuelta y regresar arriba. Pero ya estaba a mitad de camino, y no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse cobarde retrocediendo de esa manera. Los ojos clavados en ella la mortificaban, el silencio era sobrecogedor. Varios de los hombres, se dio cuenta, parecían aturdidos; otros, atontados. Sólo los soldados de Naruto, los leales Chōji, Sai, Shino, Kakashi y Kiba, le sonreían, así que decidió mirarlos a ellos e ignorar al resto de los presentes, y al mismo Naruto, mientras seguía avanzando.

Naruto, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado. La esperó al final de la escalinata, y cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, le tendió la mano. Vacilante, Hinata le tendió la suya y alzó los ojos hacia él. Turbada al comprobar que todavía la miraba con expresión furibunda, le sonrió con la mayor dulzura.

—Si no dejas de mirarme con esa cara, te juro que te voy a dar una buena patada. Así tendrás una buena razón para mostrarte furioso —le susurro.

Naruto quedó tan estupefacto ante su infantil amenaza que se echó a reir.

—¿Piensas que podrías lastimarme?

—Sin ninguna duda.

Él volvió a reír con una maravillosa carcajada parecida al trueno, ¡cómo le brillaban los ojos de pura malicia! De pronto, Hinata sintió que dominaba mucho mejor la situación y recuperó cierta dosis de confianza en sí misma. El resto de la gente prácticamente dejó de importarle.

Además, ya no podían seguir escudriñándola, ya que los hombres de Naruto la rodearon por los cuatro lados, tal como era su peculiar costumbre.

—Laird, no deberías permitir que los Sarutobi observaran de esa manera a milady. Es incorrecto.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo impida? —preguntó Naruto.

—Nos alegraría mucho ocuparnos de eso —se ofreció Shino, con un deje de ansiedad en su voz.

—Sí, haremos que tengan que olvidarse de sus lujuriosos pensamientos—murmuró Sai.

Kiba le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—No uses la palabra "lujuria" delante de milady —le reprochó.

Gracias a Dios, se reinició la música y los invitados reanudaron sus festejos.

Mientras respondía a una pregunta que le formulara Shino, Naruto no soltó su mano, y como no la miraba, Hinata fingió estar prestando atención a lo que decía para poder mirarlo. Era tan escandalosamente apuesto que se preguntó si tendría conciencia de cómo afectaba a las mujeres.

Esa noche también parecía peligroso con sus largos cabellos rubios sobre los hombros y su barba de un día. Era evidente que se había aseado, porque su cabello aún no estaba del todo seco, y tenía puesta una camisa blanca que, o bien la llevaba entre sus pertenencias o bien le había prestado Asuma. Su piel parecía aún más bronceada en contraste con la tela blanca, y llevaba el tartán Uzumaki atado con un nudo sobre uno de sus anchos hombros.

Vio que ella lo estaba mirando. El brillo de sus ojos celestes la dejó sin aliento, y sintió el súbito impulso de hundirse en sus brazos y borrar con sus besos ese gesto malhumorado de su rostro. En lugar de eso, soltó un suspiro y dio gracias a Dios porque él no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Sugiero que llevemos afuera a los soldados de Sarutobi, y les digamos un par de cosas, laird —ofreció Chōji.

—Un puño es más convincente que las palabras Chōji —dijo Kiba—. ¿Qué podríamos decirles que los convenciera?

Hinata no había prestado demasiada atención a los gruñidos de los hombres, hasta que escuchó la palabra "puño".

—Esta noche no habrá ninguna pelea —ordenó—. Esto es una celebración, no una riña.

—Pero, milady una buena pelea siempre es motivo de celebración —protestó Sai.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que vosotros disfrutáis peleando?

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros, evidentemente perplejos ante su pregunta. El habitualmente huraño Shino incluso esbozó una sonrisa.

—Efectivamente, es lo que hacemos —responclio Kiba.

Hinata esperó que Naruto pusiera punto final a tan indignante conversación, pero éste no pronunció palabra. Cuando ella le apretó la mano, se limitó a retribuirle el apretón.

—No me interesa si lo disfrutáis o no —comenzó a decir Hinata—, laird Sarutobi se disgustará mucho si causáis problemas precisamente esta noche.

—Pero, milady, sus soldados no hacen más que miraros, No lo podemos permitir.

—Sí podéis.

—Es una actitud insolente —explicó Sai.

—Si alguien me está mirando, es por culpa mía.

—Sí, es culpa tuya —dijo Naruto, rompiendo finalmente su silencio—. Esta noche estás condenadamente hermosa.

Hinata no logró decidir si se sentía halagada o irritada.

—Sólo tú puedes hacer que un cumplido suene como una crítica.

—Era una crítica —le respondió él—. Simplemente, no puedes tener el aspecto que tienes y pretender que los demás te ignoren. Es culpa exclusivamente tuya que los demás te estén mirando de esa forma.

Hinata apartó su mano con violencia.

—¿exactamente qué debo hacer para cambiar mi aspecto?

—Es vuesto cabello, milady —explicó Kiba—. tal vez podríais atarlo, por esta noche, y cubrirlo con un manto.

—No haré nada semejante.

—También es el vestido que tiene puesto —decidió Kakashi— Milady... ¿no podríais buscar algo menos... ajustado... para poneros esta noche?

Hinata, bajando los ojos, se contempló y luego volvió a levantar los ojos.

—¿Teparece que me vendría bien un saco de harina, Kakashi? —preguntó.

El recio soldado pareció estar considerando seriamente tal posibilidad. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

—Esos soldados que pueden haber estado contemplándome tal vez estaban perplejos al verme usar el tartán de Uzumaki. No debería habérmelo puesto.

—¿Por qué no, milady?– pegunto Chōji—. Nos gusta verla con nuestro tartan.

—Sólo un Uzumaki debería usar el tartán —replicó ella—. Y no debería proclamarme algo que no soy. Si me disculpáis, volveré arriba y me pondré mis propias ropas, por viejas que estén.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Naruto. Tomándola de la mano, la arrastró tras él.

Su intención era llevarla hasta donde los aguardaban Kurenai y Asuma, para que pudieran presentarla a quienes creyeran conveniente, pero los soldados de Sarutobi continuaron fastidiando, con sus ansiosos requerimientos para conocer a Hinata. Uno de ellos en particular, con la constitución de un toro, se mostraba un poco demasiado entusiasmado y persistente para el gusto de Naruto, que se vio obligado a golpear al hombre para hacerlo caer de rodillas y así sacarlo dcl paso.

Hinata quedó horrorizada por su comportamiento.

—¡Eres el laird del clan Uzumaki!– le recordó entre susurros.

—Sé quién soy —exclamó él.

Si él no pensaba preocuparse de que pudieran oírle, pues entonces ella tampoco se preocuparia.

—¡Entonces actúa como tal! —exclamó a su vez.

Naruto se echo a reír.

—Es lo que hago. En realidad, precisamente estoy defendiendo nuestra reputación y nuestras tradiciones.

—Los soldados y tú os estáis comportando como matones.

—Es muy atento de tu parte haber notado eso.

Hinata abandonó el intento de entrar en razones con él. Codazo tras codazo, finalmente llegaron hasta donde los aguardaban Kurenai y Asuma. El laird de los Sarutobi se inclinó ante ella antes de volver su atención, y su evidente descontento, hacia Naruto.

—Controla a tus soldados —le ordenó—. O lo haré yo.

Naruto sonrió. Hinata dio media vuelta para ver qué estaban haciendo los hombres de Uzumaki, y se sintió realmente afligida al ver que estaban buscando pelea con los Sarutobi.

No tenía ningún derecho a dar órdenes a los soldados de Naruto pero aún así se sintió un poco responsable de sus actos. En el breve tiempo que hacía desde que los conociera, había llegado a encariñarse auténticamente con todos ellos, y no deseaba que se pusieran a Asuma en contra, aunque a decir verdad, los cinco titantes parecían disfrutar de la situación. Parecía que las peleas les resultaban tan atractivas como los dulces a un niño.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis un momento, laird Sarutobi. Me gustaría hablar con los soldados de Naruto.

Hizo una reverencia a sus anfitriones, ignorando a Naruto por completo porque iba a cumplir con obligaciones que le competían a él, y luego fue hacia los soldados, que se hallaban a punto de iniciar una trifulca con un numeroso grupo de soldados Sarutobi.

Habló en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que también pudieran oírla los soldados Sarutobi.

—Me agradaría mucho que esta noche os comportarais como verdaderos caballeros.

Los Uzumaki la observaron con desaliento, pero se apresuraron a asentir. Les sonrió, y se volvió hacia los Sarutobi.

—Vuestro laird ha dispuesto que esta noche no peleará ninguno de sus soldados. Me doy cuenta de la desilusión que eso os causa, pero, como sabéis, los Uzumaki son hombres honorables y ya no os seguirán provocando

—Si no pueden pelear con nosotros, ¿para qué molestarnos? —dijo Kiba—. Vuestro laird nos ha quitado toda la diversión.

Uno de los soldados Sarutobi lo palmeó en el hombro.

—¿Qué opinas, entonces, de abrir un barril de cerveza? Os mostraremos cómo Eric es capaz de beberse una jarra llena sin respirar ni una vez. Apuesto a que ninguno de vosotros es capaz de superar esa proeza.

Kiba no estuvo de acuerdo con él, y tras saludar a lady Hinata con una inclinación, los Uzumaki fueron tras los Sarutobi hacia la despensa, en busca de la cerveza.

La competición, evidentemente, había comenzado.

—Niños, todos ellos —murmuró Hinata, mientras se recogía las faldas y regresaba con los Sarutobi.

Kurenai la apartó de los hombres para presentarle a su mejor amiga, una bonita dama rubia con el rostro lleno de pecas Tsunade

—Su esposo Dan es hermano de Asuma —le explicó Kurenai—. Y Tsunade y yo somos amigas desde hace muchos años.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Tsunade hizo que Hinata se sintiera cómoda en cuestión de segundos.

—Kurenai y yo hemos estado hablando de ti —reconoció la rubia—. Has cautivado a Naruto, lo que no es poca cosa, Hinata. No le gustan demasiado los ingleses —agregó, suavizando la verdad.

—Te conté que hace mucho tiempo Sasuke y él fueron a Inglaterra en busca de esposas? —preguntó Kurenai.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, mientras miraba a Naruto.

—No, no me lo contó. ¿Cuándo fue a Inglaterra con sus amigos?

—Hace al menos seis o siete años.

—Más bien ocho —la corrigió Tsunade.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Ambos estaban enamorados de Kurenai —respondió Tsunade.

—No, no es así —protestó Kurenai.

—Sí, lo estaban —insistió Tsunade—. Pero, naturalmente, Kurenai estaba casada con Asuma, de modo que fueron a Inglaterra a buscar novias como ella.

Hinata sonrio.

—Eran muy jóvenes entonces ,¿verdad?

—Y llenos de tontas expectativas —agregó Tsunade—.Ninguna de las mujeres que conocieron le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones a Kurenai...

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Tsunade. No es necesario que me hagas parecer una santa. No estaban buscando mujeres como yo. Eran inquietos, y no habían encontrado una compañera por estos lares. Pronto recuperaron la cordura y regresaron a casa. Ambos le juraron a Asuma que se casarían con muchachas de las Highlands.

—Y eso fue todo —remató Tsunade.

—Hasta que apareciste tú —señaló Kurenai con una sonrisa.

—Naruto ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo —dijo Hinata—. Pero eso es todo. Es un hombre muy gentil —añadió, tartamudeando.

—No, no lo es —la contradijo Tsunade.

Kurenai se echó a reír.

—¿Sientes algo por este hombre tan gentil, Hinata? —preguntó.

—No deberías hacerle esa pregunta —la reprendió Tsunade—. Pero dime, ¿sientes algo por él, Hinata?

—Por supuesto que me interesa. Vino en mi auxilio, y me ayudó a traer a Konohamaru de vuelta a casa. Estaré toda la vida en deuda con él. Sin embargo —se apresuró a agregar cuando vio que las dos mujeres se aprestaban a interrumpirla—, debo regresar a Inglaterra en cuanto termine con la obligación que me retiene aquí. No puedo distraerme con.., sueños imposibles.

—Hay complicaciones que desconoces, Tsunade —explicó Kurenai.

—El amor tiene complicaciones —replicó su amiga—. Respóndeme a una última pregunta, Hinata, y te prometo que te dejaré en paz: ¿le has entregado tu corazón a Naruto?

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad dc responder esa pregunta, porque en ese momento se acercó el esposo de Tsunade y las interrumpió.

Dan Sarutobi se parecía a su hermano en el color de la tez, pero no del cabello, además era mucho menos corpulento. Sin embargo, se mostraba tan protector con su esposa como Asuma, y Hinata pensó que a ambos hermanos les importaba que los demás vieran lo que sentían por sus esposas.

Su amor era evidente, cálido, envidiable.

Tsunade le presentó a Dan, y después señaló con orgullo a sus seis hijos: dos mellizas parecidas a su madre y cuatro guapos varones. El bebé no podía tener más de un año, y no hacía más que removerse en los brazos de su padre, tratando de escapar. Cuando el bebé sonrió, quedaron a la vista dos pequeños dientes brillantes.

Konohamaru tiró de su mano para atraer su atención, y le presentó a su hermano Graham. El primogénito de los Sarutobi era sumamente tímido. No pudo alzar los ojos hacia Hinata, pero se inclinó formalmente en una profunda reverencia y luego corrió a reunirse con sus amigos.

—Llamamos Graham a nuestro hijo en memoria de un valiente soldado que entrenó a mi marido —explicó Kurenai—. Graham murió hace ya ocho años, pero todavía lloramos su muerte. Era un hombre maravilloso, y para mí fue como un padre. Ah, allí está Helen, haciéndonos señas para que nos acerquemos. La comida debe estar lista. Ven, Hinata. Naruto y tú os sentaréis al lado de Asuma y yo. Tsunade, trae a tu esposo y únete a nosotros.

Cayó la noche, y se trajeron más velas al gigantesco salón. Todas las mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudar llevando fuentes de comida. Aunque Hinata también se ofreció, no se le permitió levantar un solo dedo. Estaba muy sorprendida de comprobar que semejante festín hubiera podido prepararse con tanta rapidez. Había pichones de paloma y faisán, salmón, panes blancos y negros de crujiente corteza, tortas azucaradas y tartas de manzana, y para bajar todo, relucientes jarras de vino y de cerveza, y agua helada traída de un arroyo de montaña. También había leche de cabra, y Hinata bebió una copa llena del cremoso líquido.

Durante la comida, Konohamaru pasó de mano en mano de todos los soldados. Estaba demasiado excitado para comer, y hablaba a tal velocidad que tartamudeaba.

—Mi hijo tiene ojeras alrededor de los ojos —señaló Asuma—. Y tú también, Hinata. Ambos os tendréis que acostar temprano.

—Los dos padecen de pesadillas — Naruto hizo el comentario en voz tan baja que sólo Asuma pudo escucharlo—. ¿Dónde dormirá Hinata esta noche?

—En el antiguo cuarto de Graham —contestó Asuma—. No debes preocuparte por ella. Kurenai y yo nos aseguraremos de que no se la moleste.

La música volvió a sonar, y Dan se puso de pie de inmediato. Dejó al bebé sobre la falda de Kurenai, e hizo que su esposa se levantara del asiento. El rostro de Tsunade estaba sonrojado por la excitación mientras iba tras su esposo hacia el centro del salón. Pronto se les sumaron otras parejas. Bailaron con el acompañamiento de los hombres, que golpeaban el suelo con sus pies y hacían palmas siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada.

Varios soldados jóvenes y audaces se acercaron a Hinata para pedirle un baile, pero bastó una torva mirada de Naruto para que desistieran.

La furia de Naruto crecía minuto a minuto. Por todo lo más sagrado, ¿es que no podían ver que ella llevaba su tartán? ¿no la podían dejar en paz por una maldita noche? La muchacha estaba claramente exhausta. Incluso Asuma había advertido los círculos oscuros que rodeaban sus ojos. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. ¿Qué rayos tendría que hacer para que Hinata pudiera tener un minuto de paz y de silencio?

¿Y qué derecho tenía él para mostrarse tan posesivo? Ella no le pertenecía. Simplemente, habían unido sus fuerzas por el bien de Konohamaru.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró.

—¿Perdón? —Hinata le Frotó inadvertidamente el brazo con el suyo al inclinarse hacia él—. ¿Has dicho algo, Naruto?

Él no le respondió.

—Ha dicho "demonios" —le informó alegremente Asuma—. ¿No era eso, Kurenai?

—Oh, sí, por cierto —replicó ella, con ojos brillantes de malicia, mientras acunaba a su sobrino—. Ha dicho "demonios"

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Qué le pasa?– Asuma rio.

—Tú —contestó—. Tú eres lo que le pasa.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—Asuma, termina con eso.

—Milady ¿puedo bailar con vos?

A su lado estaba Konohamaru, dándole golpecitos entre los hombros para atraer su atención. Cuando ella se volvió, sonriéndole, él le hizo una profunda inclinación. Estaba adorable, y Hinata tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho.

Mientras Naruto le explicaba al niño con gran paciencia que Hinata estaba demasiado cansada para bailar, ésta se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia como si hubiera sido honrada con una invitación del mismísimo rey de Escocia y le tendió la mano a Konohamaru.

El niño pensaba que el baile consistía en andar en círculos hasta quedar mareado. Naruto se fue hasta una de las esquinas del salón, y se apoyó contra una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándolos. Tomó nota del brillo azulado que lanzaban sus oscuros rizos al ser iluminados por el resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea situada a sus espaldas, y también advirtió su sonrisa. Estaba teñida de una dulce alegría.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el único hombre que la miraba.

En cuanto terminó la danza, los soldados, cual buitres, se abalanzaron sobre ella. La rodearon al menos ocho hombres, reclamando su atención. Todos querían bailar con ella, pero Hinata declinó sus ofrecimientos con toda cortesía. Encontró a Naruto en medio del gentío, y sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía, fue hacia él y se puso a su lado. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro ni le habló, pero cuando se acercó más a él, él se acercó a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

Naruto miraba por encima de las cabezas.

—¿Extrañas Inglaterra? — le preguntó.

—Extraño a mi tío Hizashi.

—¿Pero extrañas también Inglaterra?

—Es mi hogar.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, mientras contemplaban a los que bailaban.

—Háblame de tu casa —le pidió ella.

—No te gustaría.

—¿Por qué no?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Los Uzumaki no somos como los Sarutobi.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Somos... más rudos. Nos llaman los espartanos, y en cierto sentido creo que tal vez lo seamos. Tú eres demasiado delicada para nuestro estilo de vida.

—Hay otras mujeres viviendo en las tierras de Uzumaki, ¿no es así?

—Sí, naturalmente.

—No sé muy bien a qué te referías al decir que soy delicada, pero tengo la sensación de que no es un halago. Sin embargo, no me voy a ofender. Además, apuesto a que las mujeres Uzumaki no son muy diferentes a mí. Si yo soy delicada, pues entonces ellas también lo son.

Él bajó los ojos hacia ella, sonriendo.

—Te comerían para la cena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Se te rompería el corazón en cuestión de segundos. – Hinata se echó a reír, y varias cabezas se volvieron al oír el cristalino sonido.

—Háblame de estas mujeres— pidió ella—. Has despertado mi curiosidad.

—No hay mucho que decir —replicó él—. Son fuertes– agregó .— Y saben cuidarse solas. Pueden protegerse de los ataques, y pueden matar con la misma facilidad y rapidez que cualquier hombre —Lanzándole otra mirada, terminó diciendo—: Son guerreras, y en verdad no son delicadas.

—¿Estás criticándolas, o elogiándolas?– quiso saber Hinata.

—Elogiándolas, por supuesto.

Hinata se puso directamente frente a él.

—¿Por qué me has hablado de las mujeres de tu clan?

—Tú preguntaste.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—El que comenzó esta conversación fuiste tú. Ahora, termínala.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Sólo quería que supieras que jamás funcionaría.

— ¿Qué jamás funcionaría?

—Tú y yo.

Hinata no trató de fingir que estaba indignada ante su imprudencia,ni ofendida por su arrogancia.

—Eres muy directo, ¿verdad?

—No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Naruto supo que con ese último comentario le había hecho perder los estribos. Los ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto del color de un lila turbulento, pero no estaba dispuesto a retirar sus palabras ni a suavizar la verdad.

Él vivía en la realidad, no con fantasías, y sin embargo la sola idea de alejarse de ella se volvía cada vez más inaceptable. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Y qué estaba ocurriéndole a su disciplina? En ese momento sintió que lo había abandonado, aunque lo intentó, no pudo quitar los ojos de ella. Se concentró en su boca, recordando claramente cómo se habían apoyado esos labios suaves sobre los suyos. Maldición, quería volver a besarla.

Entrecerró los ojos, y pareció a punto de comenzar a gruñir.

—Probablemente te sientas muy noble por haberme dicho que nunca podrías amarme...

Le sorprendió su interpretación.

—¡Yo no dije que no podría amarte!– replicó Naruto con voz ronca.

—Sí que lo has hecho— lo contradijo ella.— Me acabas de decir que una vida compartida está fuera de cuestión.

—Está fuera de cuestión. Serías muy desdichada.

Hinata cerró los ojos y rezó pidiendo paciencia. Estaba molesta, pero no quería que él lo advirtiera.

—Aclaremos este asunto. Podrías amarme, pero jamás podrías viv:r conmigo. Es esto ¿no?

—Más o menos—concedió él.

—Como te has sentido obligado a aclarar tu posición, yo haré lo mismo. Si padezco la desgracia de enamorarme de un espartano arrogante, tozudo y obstinado como tú; aunque, debo decir, que eso es tan improbable como poder volar; no podría casarme contigo. De manera que ya ves, importa un comino el que tú creas que una vida compartida está fuera de cuestión.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo?

Hinata pestañeo un par de veces. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca.

—Debo regresar a Inglaterra..

—¿Así el canalla que te dio una paliza que casi te mata tendrá una nueva oportunidad de matarte?

—Debo proteger a mi tío Hizashi a toda costa.

A Naruto no le gustó escuchar eso. Apretó las mandíbulas, flexionó los músculos y su frustración resulto palpable.

—Y cuando encuentres a tu hermana, ¿también le pedirás a ella que renuncie a su vida?

—No, no lo haré —contestó Hinata en un susurro—. Si puedo encontrar el tesoro de Konan.. . será suficiente para satisfacer al captor de mi tío.

—Me llama la atención que, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás hayas pronunciado su nombre.

—No hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no pronuncias su nombre? ¿No quieres que yo me entere de quién es, Hinata?

Ella se negó a responder.

—Me gustaría sentarme. ¿Me disculpas, por favor?

—En otras palabras, no quieres hablar del tema.

Ella comenzó a asentir, pero luego cambió de idea.

—En realidad, sí que tengo algo más que contarte.

—Pues entonces, dilo —le ordenó él al verla vacilar.

—Jamás podría amar a ningún hombre que me ve tantos defectos.

Hinata trató de alejarse. Pero Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—Ah, Hinata, no tienes defectos. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella—. Eres... sólo... tan... dulce...

La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Le rozó los labios con los suyos. El mero roce de los suaves labios de Hinata era tan embriagador que lo que sucedió a continuación era, seguramente, inevitable, y estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Naruto se dejó vencer.

Con su boca cubrió la de Hinata, en un gesto de posesión absoluta. En ese gesto se encubría su propia necesidad, así como el deseo de transmitirle a ella sus sentimientos. Sabía que a ella él le importaba, pero necesitaba, y quería, mucho más que eso. La música, la gente y el ruido fueron totalmente olvidados en ese momento suspendido en el tiempo durante el cual Naruto la besó interminablemente. Sintió el temblor de Hinata cuando su lengua se introdujo en la boca de ella con evidente autoridad, y apretó el abrazo en torno a su cintura, pensando que no quería soltarla nunca más. Entonces sintió los brazos de Hinata ciñéndose alrededor de su cuello, y el cuerpo de la muchacha apoyándose contra el suyo hasta que los muslos de ambos quedaron presionados. Ella respondió a su beso con idéntico y sincero fervor, y con una entrega tal que lo hizo temblar de puro deseo.

Naruto estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de cargársela al hombro y buscar la cama más cercana cuando alguien gritó y le hizo recuperar la cordura. Terminó el beso tan bruscamente que Hinata aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos cuando se alejó de ella.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y qué había pasado, y cuando finalmente se le aclararon las ideas, Hinata se sintió horrorizada ante su vergonzoso comportamiento. ¡Santo Dios, había al menos sesenta extraños observándolos! ¿Qué diría su tío Hizashi acerca de su pecaminosa exhibición de lujuria?

Estaba tan confusa que no sabía qué hacer. Quería decirle a Naruto que no volviera a besarla nunca más, aunque al mismo tiempo quería exactamente lo contrario, y lo quería en ese momento. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ya ni siquiera reconocía sus propios pensamientos. Estaba enfadada y furiosa.

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a besarme de esa forma! —le ordenó, con voz temblorosa por la emocion.

—¡Oh sí lo haré!

Su voz era alegre, y Hinata no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí, discutiendo con él. Volviéndose, trató de alejarse. Él la tomé de la mano y la hizo retroceder.

—Hinata...

—¿Sí? —replicó ella, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sasuke está aquí.

—¿Está aquí? —repitió Hinata, alzando bruscamente la cabeza.

Naruto asintio.

—Cuando lo conozcas, recuerda mi beso. En realidad, lo recordarás por el resto de la noche.

No era una esperanza de Naruto; era una orden, y Hinata no supo qué le resultaba más ofensivo, si su arrogancia o su autoritarismo.

—¿Oh, sí? —preguntó en tono desafiante.

—Sí —confirmó él sonriendo.

Decidida a tener la última palabra, dio un paso hacia él para que nadie pudiera oírla.

—Nunca te amaré — murmuro.

Él también dio un paso hacia ella, sin duda tratando de intimídarla, supuso ella, y luego, se inclinó sobre su oído.

—Ya me amas —dijo.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes de Narutono me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 13**

Todas las jóvenes casaderas dei clan Sarutobi se pusieron de pie, ansiosas, en el mismo instante en que laird Sasuke y su séquito Uchiha hicieron su entrada en el salón. Un suspiro colectivo brotó de las bocas de todas las muchachas, que se comportaban como una bandada de pájaros, yendo tras Sasuke a medida que éste avanzaba por el gran salón al encuentro de Asuma.

Naruto observó atentamente la reacción de Hinata ante el Adonis.

Al contrario del resto de las mujeres, no saltó de su silla para ir detrás del laird. En lugar de eso, pareció intrigada, y luego aliviada, al divisar al hermano pequeño de Sasuke, Itachi, que lo seguia. En realidad, lo que verdaderamente parecía interesar a Hinata era quién había en el séquito. Con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro, observo con cuidado a cada uno de los hombres que entraban en el salón. Cuando finalmente se relajo en su silla, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando ver si el traidor se encontraba en el grupo.

Shikamaru entró el último. Fue inmediatamente hasta donde lo esperaba su laird para informarle.

—¿Dónde está lady Hinata? No la veo bailando con los demás —preguntó.

Con un gesto, Naruto señaló el rincón de la estancia. Shikamaru se volvió, la vio allí y sonrió.

—Tiene puesto nuestro tartán —señaló con orgullo—. ¿No es la más bonita de todas?

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Naruto.

—Laird, esto es una celebración, y no obstante advierto que milady está sola. ¿Y eso, por qué? ¿Los Sarutobi han decidido ignorarla? ¿Acaso el clan la considera una extraña? ¿No le ha dicho Asuma a su gente que ella es la única razón de que tengan algo que celebrar? Por Dios ,¿no se dan cuenta de que Konohamaru estaría muerto si no fuera por su coraje y su fuerza?

A cada pregunta, Shikamaru se indignaba cada vez más, hasta que el rostro se le puso encarnado de ira. La posibilidad de que lady Hinata fuera dejada de lado, evidentemente, lo enfurecía.

—¿Crees que permitiría que alguien ignorara a Hinata? Busca a tus soldados, y te enterarás del motivo por el que está sola. No dejan que nadie se le acerque.

Shikamaru echó una mirada alrededor del salón, y pareció relajarse. Su cólera pronto se transformó en satisfacción. Chōji y Shino se habían instalado cerca de la chimenea, para poder interceptar fácilmente a cualquier tonto soldado que se mostrara ansioso por acercarse a Hinata. Con igual determinación, Sai, Kakashi y Kiba habían tomado posiciones al otro lado para poder bloquear el acceso a su señora tanto desde la entrada como desde el extremo sur del salón.

Naruto cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo tomó Sasuke la noticia de que el que buscaban era Itachi?

—No se lo dije.

—¿Por qué no?

—Había muchas personas extrañas en el lugar, incluyendo a los bastardos Otsutsuki —explicó—. Sin saber en quién confiar...

—No debías confiar en ninguno de ellos —confirmó Naruto.

—Es verdad —coincidió Shikamaru—. De manera que me limité a decirle que Asuma y tú queríais reuniros con él lo antes posible. También le insistí en que Itachi viniera con nosotros. Cuando finalmente pude estar a solas con él, le conté que habían hallado a Konohamaru.

—Supongo que Asuma le está contando la verdad en este instante —señaló Naruto, al ver a los dos lairds inmersos en una animada charla.

El enfado ensombrecía las facciones de Asuma, y puntualizaba el relato de lo sucedido a su hijo con amplios ademanes, pero Sasuke no mostraba ninguna reacción ante las asombrosas noticias. Se mantenía inmóvil, con las manos caídas a los costados y el aspecto de quien está escuchando un comentario sobre el tiempo.

—Sasuke parece estar tomando muy bien las noticias —comentó Shikamaru.

Naruto no estuvo de acuerdo.

—No, no es así. Está furioso .¿No ves cómo aprieta los puños? Sasuke puede disimular sus sentimientos mejor que Asuma y que yo.

—Laird Sarutobi te está llamando —le indicó Shikamaru.

De inmediato, Naruto fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Demostró su afecto por Sasuke dándole fuertes palmadas en el hombro y un poderoso codazo en el costado. Sasuke le devolvió atenciones dándole un empujón.

—¡Me alegro de volver a verte, viejo amigo! —dijo Sasuke.

—Corre un rumor por las Highlands sobre ti, Sasuke, pero me niego a creerlo. Se dice que has tomado a los alicaídos Otsutsuki bajo tu protección, pero sé que un chisme tan despreciable no puede ser cierto.

—Sabes muy bien que los Otsutsuki se han unido a mi clan. Querían ser Uchiha —añadió—. Pero no son débiles, Naruto, sino tan sólo mal entrenados. No tuvieron la suerte de contar con un líder como Asuma que los entrenara como lo hizo contigo y conmigo.

—Es verdad —concedió Naruto—. Asuma ,¿ya se lo has dicho?

—Le dije que Konohamaru fue raptado por error, y que el blanco era Itachi.

—¿Dónde está la mujer que trajo a Konohamaru de regreso? —pregunto Sasuke—. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

—A mí también —se sumó Asuma—. La fiesta ha terminado.

Asuma hizo un gesto a los presentes, y en cuestión de minutos, la muchedumbre se dispersó. Sasuke le dio las buenas noches a su hermano, y preguntó si quería quedarse un tiempo con los Sarutobi.

Itachi se mostró excitado ante tal perspectiva.

—Konohamaru me dijo que su papá nos llevaría a pescar y que no permitirá que nos ahoguemos —anuncio.

—Espero que no —replicó Sasuke—. Mientras estés aquí, recuerda tus modales y obedece a lady Sarutobi.

Itachi salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, junto a Konohamaru y a su hermano Graham, en el momento en que Menma volvía al salón. El comandante Sarutobi fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, quien acababa de despedirse de Tsunade.

—Mi esposa quedó muy desilusionada porque no os la presenté. Si mañana dispusierais de un poco de tiempo...

—Me encantaría conocer a tu esposa antes de marcharme.

—¿Marcharos? —repitió él, confundido—. ¿Adónde os iríais?

—A las tierras de Uchiha, con Sasuke.

—¿ Naruto permitiría algo así? —preguntó Menma con incredulidad.

—No le he pedido autorización, Menma.

—Mi hermano jamás os permitiría ir a ningún lado con Sasuke —anuncié Menma.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Mi esposa se llama Shion.

El brusco cambio de tema había sido deliberado, naturalmente. Menma quería terminar con la discusión. Su actitud le recordó a Hinata la de su hermano, ya que Naruto era igual de brusco. E igualmente autoritario, decidió, cuando Menma le dijo que su esposa le gustaría. No había expresado una expectativa, sino que había hecho una afirmación: le había ordenado que le gustara Shion.

—Estoy segura de que tu esposa me gustará mucho, y espero con ansiedad el momento de conocerla.

Menma asintió, aprobando.

—Los lairds os están esperando —dijo luego.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Hinata enderezó los hombros, e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

El salón estaba aún muy iluminado con las velas encendidas y el rugiente fuego de la chimenea. El imponente trío, reunido en un extremo de la enorme mesa de roble, aguardaba a que se reuniera con ellos. Asuma estaba sentado en la cabecera, con Sasuke a su izquierda y Naruto a su derecha. En cuanto los lairds la vieron acercarse, se pusieron de pie.

Hinata apartó una silla del extremo opuesto, y se sentó. Shikamaru y Menma ocuparon sus lugares detrás de sus lairds.

—Me gustaría saber exactamente qué le ocurrió a mi hijo —dijo Asuma.

Naruto arrastró su silla hasta el extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Hinata, se sentó a su lado, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó a sus amigos una mirada glacial, indicando que era capaz de matarlos si osaban decir una palabra por su cambio de lugar en la mesa.

Sasuke mantuvo bien ocultos sus pensamientos, pero Asuma no tuvo reparos en exhibir su satisfacción. Shikamaru incluso asintió con un gesto, como demostrando su aprobación, y luego, a su vez, fue hasta donde se había sentado su laird para situarse a su espalda.

Al contemplar a Naruto, Asuma pareció divertido, y de pronto Hinata pensó que el laird Sarutobi era un hombre bondadoso. Al conocerlo, había considerado que era intimidante y hosco, pero ya no pensaba lo mismo. Tal vez lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión fuera el afecto que les demostraba a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Sasuke, por el contrario, era más difícil de juzgar. Parecía mucho más relajado que Naruto, lo que no dejaba de resultar sorprendente, en vista de que acababa de enterarse que alguien quería raptar a su hermano. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer al conocer el resto de la historia?

—Debería haber pensado en decirle a Shikamaru que te sugiriera traer a tu comandante —le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

—Le contaré a Obito todo lo que deba saber cuando regrese a casa—dijo Sasuke.

—Mi comandante, Menma, y el de Naruto, Shikamaru, están aquí por una razón bien concreta, Hinata —explicó Asuma.

Ella cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué razón concreta, laird?

El brazo de Naruto rozó el suyo cuando éste se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Venganza —dijo.

Naruto pronunció la palabra en un tono de voz que le provocó escalofríos. Aguardó más explicaciones, mientras su cabeza ardía de preguntas, pero Naruto no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué clase de venganza? ¿Quieres decir, guerra?

En lugar de responder, Naruto se volvió hacia Asuma.

—Vamos, terminemos de una vez. Ella está cansada —dijo.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no comienzas por el principio? Te prometo no interrumpir —dijo Asuma—. Terminaremos pronto con esto, y podrás retirarte a descansar.

Hinata había esperado en parte que Sasuke vociferara, la acusara y la culpara relacionándola con la traición de otros ingleses. Afortunadamente, se había equivocado, y pudo relajarse, recostándose contra Naruto.

—No estoy demasiado cansada, gracias —ínsistio—. Pero os agradezco vuestra preocupación. Voy a comenzar por el verdadero principio, o sea, por la noche en que mi padre nos despertó a mi hermana y a mi, tratando de ponernos a salvo.

Durante la hora siguiente, Hinata relató su historia a los tres hombres. No le tembló la voz, ni titubeó una sola vez en su narración de los hechos. Se limitó a decirles todo lo ocurrido en un orden cronológico preciso. Trató de no omitir nada de importancia, y cuando terminó de hablar, sintió la garganta seca y ardiente.

Los hombres no la interrumpieron, y en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, el único sonido que pudo oírse fue el de los leños crepitando en el hogar. Sin duda se había notado la ronquera de su voz, ya que Naruto le sirvió una copa de agua. Hinata se lo agradeció, y la bebió hasta el final.

Asuma y Sasuke se mantuvieron sorprendentemente serenos, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de escuchar. Se turnaron para formularle preguntas, y durante la hora que siguió Hinata fue sometida a un intenso interrogatorio.

—Tu enemigo pensó en utilizar a tu hermano para atraerte a ti, Sasuke, y de esa manera poder matarte– dijo Naruto—. ¿Quién te odia tanto que pueda ser capaz de llegar a tal extremo?

—¡Maldito si lo sé! —murmuro Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿conoces a Hanabi? —preguntó Hinata— ¿Has oído hablar de la familia que puede haberla recogido y criada como propia?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no conozco a todos los miembros de mi clan —respondió—. He estado lejos de mi hogar durante muchos años, Hinata, y cuando regresé a las tierras de los Uchiha y me convertí en laird, sólo conocía a un puñado de los partidarios de mi padre.

—Pero Hanabi no es una Uchiha —le recordó Hinata.

—Sí, va me has dicho que es una Otsutsuki, pero desgraciadamente tampoco he tenido tiempo de conocerlos a todos —reconoció—. Honestamente, no sé qué podríamos hacer para encontrarla.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por su pregunta.

—Desde luego que te voy a ayudar.

—Los más ancianos deben saber algo de Hanabi —dijo Naruto, y con este comentario consiguió atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

Asuma asintio.

—Tienes razón. Los ancianos lo recordarán. Conocen a todas las familias y están enterados dc todos los chismes. ¿Cuántos años tenía Hanabi cuando llegó aquí?

—Seis o siete años —respondió Hinata.

—Si una familia adopta como propia a una niña... —empezó a decir Sasuke, pero Asuma lo interrumpió.

—Hinata nos acaba de decir que esa familia vivió cerca de la frontera durante varios años antes de trasladarse al norte para reuntrse con sus familiares.

—Aún así, debería haberse corrido la voz de que no se trataba de su propia hija —insistió Naruto.

—Haré las averiguaciones pertinentes —prometió Sasuke.

—Encontrarla no será tan difícil como supones —dijo Asuma—. Naruto tiene razón en lo referente a los ancianos. Cuando Graham y Gelfrid aún vivían, estaban enterados de todo lo que pasaba.

—Sí, en efecto —coincidió Sasuke antes de volverse hacia Hinata .—Dime, ¿qué harás cuando la encuentres? ¿Le pedirás que regrese a Inglaterra contigo?

—No— respondió ella, inclinando la cabeza—. Pero espero que se acuerde del tesoro de Konan, e incluso que sepa dónde esta escondido.

—Era muy pequeña cuando recibió la caja —dijo Asuma—. ¿Esperas acaso que tenga tan buena memoria? Dudo que recuerde nada.

—Incluso tal vez ni se acuerde de ti —dijo Naruto.

Hinata se negó a aceptar esa posibilidad.

—Hanabi es mi hermana. Me reconocerá —afirmó.

—Nos dijiste que Hanabi tenía un año más que tú —dijo Sasuke.

—Casi tres años más —lo corrigió Hinata.

—Entonces ,¿cómo recuerdas los detalles tan vívidamente? ¡Por Dios, no eras mas que un bebé!

—Natsu, mi querida amiga, que en paz descanse, me ayudó a conservar los recuerdos. Constantemente me hablaba de aquella noche, y de lo que los sobrevivientes le habían contado. Natsu no quería que yo olvidara porque sabía que algún día podría querer...

Al ver que se interrumpía, Naruto le dio un suave codazo.

—¿Qué podrías querer?

—Justicia.

—¿Y cómo esperas llevar a cabo esa tarea? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Aún no lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura, no permitiré que el nombre de mi padre sea difamado. El hombre que mantiene en cautiverio a mi tío Hizashi cree poder probar que mi padre mató a Konan y robó la caja. Me propongo demostrar que no lo hizo. Mi padre debe descansar en paz en su tumba —afirmo, con la voz trémula de emoción—. Tengo un principio de plan —dijo a continuación—. Al monstruo lo guía la codicia —dijo, en referencia al barón Hidan, aunque deliberadamente omitió su nombre—. Y le gustan los juegos. Se cree muy astuto, pero quizá pueda encontrar la forma de que eso se vuelva en su contra. Por lo menos, espero lograrlo.

Fatigada por haberse visto obligada a revivir el pasado, bebió un nuevo sorbo de agua, y pensó en poner fin a la discusión.

—Creo no haber olvidado nada —dijo—. He tratado de contaros todo.

Estaba a punto de solicitar que se la excuisara, pelo Asuma la obligó a cambiar de idea con un comentario.

—No todo, en realidad —dijo con suavidad.

Hinata se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y apoyó las manos sobre su falda.

—¿Qué no os he dicho? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

Naruto le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

—Saben que viste al hombre de las Highlands que selló ese pacto con el demonio inglés —dijo.

—¿Se los dijiste?

—Konohamaru se lo conto a su padre, y éste se lo dijo a Sasuke —explicó Naruto—. Pero que te quede claro, Hinata: si el niño no lo hubiera dicho, lo habría hecho yo.

—¿Por qué le pediste a Konohamaru que no nos dijera nada acerca del traidor? —preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata aspiró profundamente.

—Me preocupaba pensar que pudierais retenerme aquí hasta que identificara al hombre que os traicionó.

Asuma y Sasuke cruzaron rápidas miradas, e instintivamente Hinata supo que esos eran exactamente sus planes. Se proponían retenerla en las Highlands. Quiso que lo reconocieran.

—¿Es lo que pensáis hacer?

Ambos lairds ignoraron la pregunta.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Era un hombre corpulento, con largo cabello oscuro y firme mandíbula. No tenía un aspecto desagradable —reconoció.

—Acabas de describir a la mayoría de los hombres de las Highlands,

—Hinata. ¿No tenía alguna marca particular que nos ayudara a identificarlo?

—¿Os referís a cicatrices?

—Cualquier cosa.

—No, lo siento, la verdad es que no tenía nada fuera de lo común.

—Sólo esperaba... algo que facilitara las cosas —dijo Sasuke, y a continuación se inclinó hacia ella para hacerle más preguntas.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por el dominio de sí mismo que mostraba el laird Uchiha. Su voz, era tranquila y consiliadolada, aunque como sabia bien lo afectado y furioso que debía sentirse por lo que había oído hasta el momento. No dejaba que sus emociones salieran a la superficie, y Hinata pensó que su control era admirable.

En ese momento, apareció Konohamaru, que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

—Papá, ¿puedo molestarte un momento? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de su padre era todo el permiso que el niño necesitaba. Descalzo, atravesó corriendo el salón.

—Konohamaru, ¿qué haces todavía levantado?

—Olvidé darte el beso de buenas noches, papá.

Asuma abrazó a Konohamaru, le prometió pasar a verlo por su habitación antes de ir a acostarse y lo envió de regreso arriba.

Hinata lo observó tomarse su tiempo para atravesar el salón, en un obvio intento por retrasar el momento de irse a la cama. Los niños odian irse a dormir, pero a los mayores les encanta, y en ese momento ella se sintió una verdadera anciana.

—¿Más preguntas? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Sólo una —respondió Sasuke.

—Sí, sólo una —coincidió Asuma—. Queremos sus nombres, Hinata, los nombres de los tres.

Hinata miró a los lairds.

—¿Y cuando sepáis quiénes son, qué pensáis hacer? —preguntó.

—Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por eso —dijo Asuma—. No es necesario que lo sepas.

Ella no se mostró de acuerdo con eso.

—Oh, pero sí creo que es necesario que lo sepa. Decídmelo —insistio.

—¿Qué demonios crees que vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Naruto en voz baja y amenazante.

Su ira sólo consiguió irritarla.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono, Naruto! —le amenazó.

Naruto quedó atónito ante su estallido, y no supo cómo reaccionar. De encontrarse a solas, probablemente la habría sentado sobre su regazo y la habría besado, por el puro gusto de hacerlo, pero no estaban solos, había un público que miraba y esperaba, y no quiso ponerla en apuros. Anhelaba besarla, no obstante, y darse cuenta de ello no hizo sino irritarlo. ¿Qué había pasado con su disciplina? Cuando estaba cerca de Hinata, parecía perder el control de sus propios pensamientos.

—Demonios —murmuro.

—Y tampoco jures en mi presencia —susurró Hinata.

El la tomó del brazo, y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Me gusta ver que tienes el coraje de hacerme frente —le susurro.

¿Alguna vez llegaría a comprenderlo? se preguntó Hinata.

—Pues entonces voy hacerte delirar de placer, laird.

—No —la contradijo él—. Vas a responderme varias preguntas.

—¡ Queremos los nombres de los ingleses!

Nadie había reparado en el hecho de que Konohamaru todavía rondaba por el salón. Al oír la aspereza en el tono de su padre, se había dado vuelta para mirar y escuchar, y luego, lentamente, se deslizó hasta el lugar donde conversaban los adultos. Le preocupaba que su padre pudiera enfadarse con Hinata, y si eso resutaba ser efectivamente así, decidió que seria su protector. Si eso tampoco funcionaba, entonces iría en busca de su mama.

Naruto se había reclinado contra el respaldo de su silla, y aguardaba pacientemente que Hinata cumpliera con lo requerido por los lairds.

—Sí —respondió imprevistamente Hinata—. Me alegrará poder daros sus nombres, en cuanto me prometáis que no haréis nada hasta después del festival de otoño.

—Necesitamos sus nombres ahora, Hinata —insistió Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de su requerimiento.

—Primero necesito vuestra promesa, Sasuke. No permitiré que pongáis en peligro a mi tío Hizashi.

—Ya está en peligro —señaló Asuma.

—Sí, pero todavía está vivo, y me propongo que siga así.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que aún vive? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Si lo mataran, yo no tendría motivos para regresar a Inglaterra. El monstruo lo sabe. No le daré nada hasta ver a mi tío —explicó—. No le hará daño.

Asuma suspiró.

—Nos estás poniendo a todos en una situación muy difícil —dijo, tratando de ser diplomático—. Has traído de regreso a mi hijo, y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido. Sé cuánto significa tu tío para ti, y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para liberarlo, pero Hinata, quiero el nombre del hombre que encerró a mi hijo como si se tratara de un animal, el hombre que te pegó hasta estar a punto de matarte...

—¡Papá, no te enfades con Hinata! —Konohamaru gritó su súplica mientras corría hacia su padre. El niño tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ella no hizo nada malo. Yo sé cómo se llama ese hombre.

Asuma alzó a Konohamaru sobre su regazo, y trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No estoy enfadado —le aseguro—. Y también sé que Hinata no hizo nada malo.

—Konohamaru, ¿oíste todos los nombres? —le preguntó Naruto.

El pequeño se apoyé contra el pecho de su padre, y asintió lentamente.

—Sí —dijo—. Oí todos sus nombres, pero no recuerdo los de los otros dos... sólo el del hombre que le pegó a Hinata.

—Ese es el nombre que más me interesa —dijo Naruto con engañosa suavidad—. ¿Quién es, Konohamaru?

—Konohamaru, por favor —rogó Hinata.

—Dímelo, Konohamaru. ¿Quién es?

—Barón —susurró Konohamaru—. Se llama Barón.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Si para la noche no me quedo dormida subire uno más..._**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes de Narutono me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 14**

Los gritos comenzaron en mitad de la noche. Kurenai Sarutobi se despertó sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba oyendo eran los alaridos de Konohamaru, capaces de helar la sangre en las venas, y arrojó a un lado las mantas, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Asuma ya había llegado al cuarto de los niños.

Graham e Itachi estaban sentados en sus camas, con los ojos dilatados por el pánico. Konohamaru se resistió al abrazo de su padre, lanzando puntapiés y arañándolo. El niño estaba atrapado en su pesadilla, y ninguna caricia ni sacudida coseguía arrancarlo de ella. Los atormentados gritos de su hijo le resultaban insoportables, pero Asuma no sabía qué hacer para que cesaran.

Kurenai se sentó al lado de su hijo, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo mecio. Tras varios minutos, el niño comenzó a calmarse. Su madre sintió cómo su cuerpecito se relajaba, y Konohamaru siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué clase de infierno debió atravesar mi hijo?—murmuró Asuma.

Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Kurenai. Sacudió la cabeza, presa de una pena tan abrumadora que le impedía hablar. Asuma tomó a Konohamaru de su regazo, lo besó en la frente y volvió a acostarlo en su cama. Kurenai lo tapó con las mantas.

En las siguientes horas, dos veces más fueron despertados por los gritos de su hijo, y en ambas ocasiones corrieron a su lado. Kurenai quiso llevarlo con ellos a su cama, y Asuma le prometió que si Konohamaru volvía a gritar, lo llevaría.

A Kurenai y a Asuma les costó bastante volver a dormirse, pero cuando finalmente lo lograron, su sueño no fue interrunipido de nuevo. Ambos durmieron hasta tarde, y no despertaron hasta pasado el amanecer, cuando su hijo mayor, Graham, entró corriendo a su alcoba. Fue hasta donde dormía su padre y le tocó el hombro.

—Papá, Konohamaru se ha ido —susurro.

Asuma no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Pensando que su hijo se habría levantado temprano y estaría en algún lugar de la casa, le indicó a Graham con un gesto que no hiciera ruido para no molestar a su madre.

Se levantó, y tras asearse y vestirse, salió al vestíbulo, donde lo aguardaban Graham e Itachi.

—Probablemente esté abajo —dijo Asuma en un susurro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—no iría sólo abajo, papá —exclamó Graham.

—Deja de preocuparte —le ordené su padre—. Konohamaru no ha desaparecido.

—Pero ya lo hizo otra vez, papá —insistió Graham, con un desasosiego que crecía minuto a minuto.

—Vosotros dos, id abajo, buscad a Helen y desayunad. Dejad que yo me preocupe por Konohamaru.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos se movió. Itachi tenía la cabeza gacha, pero Graham miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

—Abajo está todo oscuro —dijo.

—Y a ti no te gusta la oscuridad —dijo Asuma, tratando de no sonar irritado.

—A mí tampoco —reconoció Itachi, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, y entraron Naruto y Sasuke. Habían dormido al aire libre, bajo las estrellas, porque así lo preferían. No les gustaba sentirse encerrados entre cuatro paredes, y estaban habituados a dormirse arrullados por la fragancia de los pinos y el viento soplando entre las ramas. A decir verdad, la única ocasión en la que les gustaba estar en una cama era cuando la compartían con alguna mujer, pero nunca pasaban toda la noche con ninguna de ellas.

Itachi, al ver a su hermano, fue corriendo hacia él.

—¡Sasuke, Konohamaru se ha ido!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

—No esta en su cama.

Asuma bajó las escaleras saltando varios escalones. Entró en el gran salón, y descorrió los cortinajes que cubrían los ventanales. La luz inundó la habitación.

—Está por aquí, en algún sitio —dijo, tratando de no alarmarse.

—Si hubiera salido, los guardias lo habrían visto —dijo Sasuke—.¿Dónde demonios está?

Sasuke estaba obviamente preocupado, pero Naruto, por el contrario, no mostraba ninguna inquietud.

—Está con Hinata —anuncio.

Sasuke y Asuma se volvieron al unísono para clavar la mirada en su amigo.

—¿Por qué iba a estar con Hinata? —preguntó Asuma, mientras volvía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—Se siente seguro con ella.

Asuma giró sobre sus talones.

—¿no se siente seguro con su madre y su padre?

Naruto comenzó a subir la escalera tras él.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero sabe que Hinata le permitirá meterse en su cama. Está durmiendo con ella, y tú no vas a entrar en su alcoba a menos que yo entre contigo.

—¡Por el amor de...! —Asuma no terminó la frase.

Atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de la alcoba de Hinata sin molestarse en golpear previamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Naruto pasó frente a él y fue hacia las ventanas. Apartó la cortina, la ato con un cordel sujeto a la pared y se dio la vuelta.

Tal como Naruto había predicho Konohamaru, efectivamente, estaba en la cama. Se había acurrucado contra Hinata y su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de la joven. Hinata dormía de espaldas, abrazando con el brazo derecho al pequeño como si tratara de protegerlo aun durante el sueño.

El otro brazo estaba estirado sobre la cama, con la palma hacia arriba, y bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana, las cicatrices y las zonas que tenía en carne viva resultaba una visión sobrecogedora.

Sasuke permaneció en la entrada, y aunque habitualmente era un hombre de tacto, recuperó los modales que, en algún tiempo pasado, se le habían contagiado de Naruto.

—¿Qué diablos le sucedió en el brazo? ¡Está hecho un asco!

Afortunadamente, realizó ese comentario en voz baja, y no despertó a Hinata ni a Konohamaru.

Naruto volvió a correr la cortina para que el sol no los molestara, y dándole un codazo a Asuma, le indicó que se marcharan.

Asuma no se movio.

—Un ángel protege a otro —murmuró. Se volvió y salió al vestíbulo—. Haremos lo que ella nos pide —le dijo a Sasuke.

—¿Vamos a esperar para vengarnos? —preguntó éste, molesto con tal posibilidad.

—Sí, vamos a esperar.

Naruto se había entretenido dentro de la alcoba. Al ver su tartán doblado sobre una silla lo recogió, y cubrió a Hinata y a Konohamaru con los colores de los Uzumaki. Al salir, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, volvió a mirarla, y sintió que lo invadía una extraña satisfacción. De improviso, le acometió la certeza de que jamás la dejaría irse de su lado.

Le gustara o no, iba a ser suya.

Hinata despertó una hora después del amanecer, sintiéndose totalmente descansada. Se lavó y se vistió con sus propias ropas. Los sirvientes debían de haberlas lavado y secado frente al fuego durante la noche, ya que estaban secas y sin manchas.

La túnica que usaba sobre su vestido amarillo claro era de un intenso lila, del cual su tío había dicho con frecuencia que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Tras atarse el bordado cinturón alrededor de la cintura de modo que cayera graciosamente sobre sus caderas, se cepilló el cabello, dio varios pellizcos a sus mejillas para que tomaran color y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Desayunó con Kurenai y los niños. Graham le rogó a su madre que le permitiera llevar a Itachi y a Konohamaru al campo de entrenamiento para ver cómo se ejercitaban los soldados, y en cuanto Kurenai les concediera su autorización, tomaron las espadas de madera con las que practicarían y salieron corriendo.

—Ahora podemos hablar —dijo Kurenai—. ¿Has dormido bien? Te levantaste temprano. Estaba segura de que te quedarías en la cama al menos hasta el mediodía. Debes estar agotada.

—Dormí muy bien —replicó Hinata—. Y quería levantarme temprano. Hoy debo partir.

—¿Nos abandonas, tan pronto?

—Sí.

—¿Adónde piensas ir?

—Voy a acompañar a Sasuke hasta las tierras de los Uchiha.

Kurenai abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Lo sabe Naruto?

—Todavía no. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—En los establos, con Asuma y Sasuke. ¿Te molestaría que fuese contigo? Realmente, me gustaría ver la cara de Naruto cuando le digas que piensas irte con Sasuke.

—¿Por qué habría de poner ninguna pega? Sabe que tengo que encontrar a mi hermana, y también sabe que es una Otsutsuki, de modo que sin duda entenderá que debo ir hasta las tierras de los Uchiha a buscarla.

—Con Sasuke.

—¿Por qué pareces tan escéptica? ¿Sabes que anoche Menma reaccionó exactamente igual que tú cuando le mencioné que hoy me iría con Sasuke? También me preguntó si Naruto lo sabía. Fue muy extrano.

—Veo que voy a tener que explicártelo.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Hinata.

—Sasuke, Asuma y Naruto son como hermanos —comenzó Kurenai—. Y son totalmente leales uno a otro. Pero seguramente te habrás dado cuenta, en el tiempo que has pasado con Naruto, de lo posesivo que es. Todos los Uzumaki lo son —agregó, reafirmando con un gesto.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Kurenai soltó un suspiro.

—Cuando Asuma y yo estábamos recién casados, a mi esposo no le gustaba que Sasuke anduviera cerca de mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

—Oh, sí que confiaba, como confía Sasuke, pero las mujeres, sabes, tienden a perder la cabeza por Sasuke. Debes reconocer que es más guapo que el demonio.

—Sí, pero también lo son Asuma y Naruto.

—Asuma se sentía algo... inseguro.., pero después de un tiempo se tranquilizó, porque supo, sin lugar a dudas, que mi corazón le pertenecía. Naruto no sabe eso de ti, comprendes, y por lo tanto le va a costar aceptar que viajes a solas con Sasuke.

—No le costará tanto —le aseguró Hinata.

Kurenai se echó a reír.

—Crees conocerlo muy bien, ¿no es así?

—Sí, en efecto.

—Existe también una cierta rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke. Incluso podría haber sido motivo de ruptura, pero no llegó a ese extremo. Como te dije anoche, hace más o menos ocho años fueron juntos a Inglaterra en busca de esposas. Lo que no te conté es que Naruto encontró una mujer que podía ser adecuada.

—¿Y qué pasó? —la apresuró Hinata al ver que su amiga titubeaba.

—Esta mujer se entregó a Naruto.

—¿Se comprometieron?

Kurenai negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero igualmente se entregó a él, ¿me entiendes?

—¿Quieres decir que lo llevó a su lecho?

Sus voces se habían convertido en susurros, y ambas estaban ruborizadas.

—Conociendo a Naruto como lo conozco, diría más bien que él la llevó al suyo, pero ella debe haber dado su consentimiento, pues de otra manera él jamás habría osado tocarla.

—¿esto te lo conté él?

Hinata estaba azorada. Al verla, Kurenai se echó a reír.

—¡Por Dios, no, él no me lo contó! —le respondió—. Me lo dijo Asuma, pero me costó mis buenos seis meses de continuo acoso a mi marido para conseguir que me lo explicara. Debes prometerme que jamás les dirás a ninguno de los hombres que te he contado esta historia.

—Te lo prometo —se apresuro a asegurarle Hinata, ansiosa por escuchar el final de la historia—. ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? Naruto es un hombre honorable, y jamás tomaría a una inocente...

—Pero ella no era ninguna inocente —murmuro Kurenai—. Ya había estado con otros hombres.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Hinata, pensando que era una verdadera lástima que la mujer fuera inglesa. —Y uno de esos hombres resultó ser Sasuke.

—¡Sshh! —la hizo callar Kurenai—. No quiero que nos oigan los sirvientes.

—¿Ambos hombres la llevaron a sus lechos?

—En efecto, pero durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos supo que ella jugaba a dos bandos.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No es de extrañar que a Naruto le desagraden tanto los ingleses. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando ambos se enteraron de la verdad?

—Ninguno de los dos quiso quedarse con ella, desde luego. Regresaron a casa, y juraron casarse con una de los suyos, o no casarse.

—¿Naruto la amaba?

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó Kurenai—. Si la hubiera amado, se habría puesto furioso con Sasuke, pero tal como fue todo, apenas si se molestó.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—Se lo tomó con calma. Las mujeres se le arrojan a los brazos —agregó—. Y por ese motivo Naruto se enfadará cuando le digas que piensas irte con él.

—Me dijiste que confiaba en Sasuke.

—Eres tú de quien no se fiará —le dijo francamente Kurenai—. Como ya te dije, las mujeres suelen perder la cabeza por Sasuke.

—Ya él le preocupará que yo... ¡oh, por todos los cielos! —exclamó Hinata, para después agregar, riendo—: Estás equivocada, Kurenai. A Naruto no le importará lo que yo haga.

—¿Vamos a averiguarlo? —la invitó Kurenai, poniéndose de pie.

Las dos mujeres descendieron juntas por la falda de la colina. Era fácil distinguir a los tres lairds, juntos detrás de los establos como altos árboles en medio del campo, mientras observaban a los soldados que se entrenaban con sus espadas.

Los tres se volvieron cuando las dos damas llegaron hasta ellos.

Hinata pudo ver que Asuma no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su esposa. Evidentemente, el amor no había disminuido a lo largo de los años que llevaban casados.

—Hinata tiene algo que decirte —anuncio Kurenai.

—Laird... —empezó Hinata.

—Asuma– la corrigió él.

Con un rápido gesto afirmativo, Hinata volvió a empezar.

—Asuma, ante todo quiero agradecerte tu gentileza y tu hospitalidad.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti el haberme traído a mi hijo a casa.

—Quiere irse con Sasuke, y yo creo que debe hacerlo —señaló Kurenai con cierto énfasis, para que su esposo supiera que ella apoyaba el proyecto—. Quiere partir hoy mismo.

—¿Es verdad, Hinata? —preguntó Asuma, lanzando una mirada a Naruto.

—Sasuke, ¿tenías pensado marcharte hoy?

—En efecto —respondió éste, y Hinata notó que también miraba a Naruto.

—Se lo importante que es para todos vosotros encontrar al hombre que traicionó a Sasuke.

Asuma la interrumpió.

—Que nos traiciono a todos, muchacha.

—Sí —Hinata se apresuro a asentir para poder explicar su decisión antes de perder el impulso. Decirles a esos gigantes qué era lo que debían hacer requería de coraje, especialmente si se estaba tan cerca de ellos. Hinata quería soltar el discurso que había ensayado con Kurenai en el trayecto por la ladera de la colina lo más rápidamente posible—. Tengo tiempo hasta el festival de otoño para hacer lo que he venido a hacer, lo que significa que no tengo demasiado tiempo. Con la ayuda de Dios, encontraré a mi hermana, y como es una Otsutsuki, y ahora los Otsutsuki son parte del clan Uchiha, voy a marcharme con Sasuke para comenzar mi búsqueda. Espero que todos cólaboréis conmigo.

Después de pronunciar su discurso, se cruzó de brazos y trató de parecer segura.

—Veo que va has tomado una decisión —comento secamente Asuma—. Suponíamos que querrías ir a las tierras de Sasuke.

—Has hecho que me preocupara sin ningún motivo —le cuchicheó Hinata a Kurenai.

—Ya veremos —respondió Kurenai.

—Sasuke, ¿y tú qué dices? ¿Te llevarás hoy a Hinata contigo? —preguntó Asuma.

—Podemos partir inmediatamente, si así lo desea lady Hinata.

—¿Y tú, Naruto? —preguntó Kurenai—. ¿Qué opinas de la idea de Hinata de marcharse con Sasuke?

Hinata no le dio tiempo a responder.

—Naruto viene conmigo —anuncio intempestivamente.

—¿Es así? —preguntó él en voz baja.

De pronto, el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir a toda prisa, y se quedó casi sin aliento. Se dio cuenta de que se hallaba al borde del pánico, y todo por el miedo a que Naruto pudiera abandonarla. ¿Cuándo y cómo se había permitido acercarse tanto a Naruto, y en tan poco tiempo? Sabía que no debía involucrarlo en sus problemas y sin embargo la sola idea de verlo alejándose de ella, sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver, le resultaba simplemente intolerable.

—Los Uzumaki son enemigos de los Otsutsuki —le informó Kurenai en voz baja—. Me parece que tal vez le estés pidiendo demasiado a Naruto.

—Todavía no me ha pedido nada —dijo Naruto.

— Kurenai, los Uzumaki no son enemigos de los Otsutsuki —corrigió Asuma a su esposa—. Simplemente no se llevan bien. No les gusta nadie que les parezca débil.

—Nadie puede ser tan fuerte como lo eres tú, Naruto. Tú deberías defender a los débiles, no despreciarlos —dijo Hinata.

Los tres lairds sonrieron al intercambiar miradas, y a Hinata se le ocurrio que su actitud les resultaba divertida. Evidentemente, la consideraban una ingenua.

— ¿Acaso no es así? —insistió, desafiante.

—No, no es así —le contestó Naruto—. Los débiles no sobreviven en las Highlands.

Asuma y Sasuke asintieron, aprobando con gestos afirmativos.

—Los Otsutsuki son parásitos —siguió diciendo Naruto, en este caso dirigiéndose a Sasuke—. Exprimirán hasta la última gota de fuerza de los Uchiha, incluyéndote a ti. Les gusta que alguien cuide de ellos —añadió—. Y ten por seguro que no tienen ningún interés en ser fuertes. Una vez que te hayan usado y destruido, sencillamente se dirigirán hacia otro laird sensible, y le rogarán que se haga cargo de ellos.

—Haces que la compasión parezca un pecado —dijo Hinata.

—En este caso, lo es —contestó él.

—Hace muy poco tiempo que Sasuke es laird, pero ya se ha ganado una reputación de hombre sensible y compasivo —señaló Asuma— Ése es el motivo por el cual los Otsutsuki acudieron a él.

—Yo tampoco tolero a un hombre en buenas condiciones que elige intencionadamente una actitud pasiva e indolente, y deja que sean otros los que se ocupen de él y su familia. No obstante, creo que ambos estáis equivocados con respecto a los Otsutsuki. Sus soldados están mal entrenados, y eso es todo. No son débiles, son ineptos —argumentó Sasuke.

La discusión siguió pero un movimiento hacia el este atrajo la atención de Hinata. Cerca de la primera línea de árboles, había cuatro jóvenes damas observando a los lairds. Las cuatro estaban ocupadas embelleciéndose. Una joven pelirroja no dejaba de pellizcarse las mejillas, en tanto las otras se arreglaban el cabello y alisaban sus faldas. Las cuatro lanzaban risitas. Su actitud despreocupada provocó la sonrisa de Hinata. Supuso que las mujeres querían ofrecer el mejor aspecto posible cuando hablaran con laird Sarutobi, pero cortésmente aguardaban a que éste terminara con la conversación que estaba manteniendo.

—Esa es, exactamente, nuestra preocupación, Sasuke —dijo Asuma—. Tú entrenarás a los Otsutsuki, y luego se volverán contra ti.

—Por suerte, Asuma y yo no permitiremos que te destruyan —dijo Naruto—. Si tú no te cuidas la espalda, nosotros lo haremos.

—Sé lo que hago —anuncio Sasuke con autoridad—. Y vosotros dos os mantendréis alejados de mis asuntos.

—¿ Crccs que el traidor que vio Hinata era un Otsutsuki?¿Podría ser que alguno dc ellos fuera nuestro hombre? —preguntó Kurenai.

—Se nos ha pasado por la cabeza, sí —contestó Asuma.

Kurenai volvió la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Si este hombre se entera de que Hinata lo ha visto.., si sabe que puede identificarlo ,¿no tratará de impedirlo? Konohamaru nos contó que los hombres que lo secuestraron eran tres, así que sabemos que este traidor no actúa solo.

—Pero no sabe que lo vi —dijo Hinata—. De modo que estoy a salvo.

—¿Quién más sabe, además de vosotros tres, que Hinata lo vio? —preguntó Kurenai a su esposo.

—Se lo dije a mi hermano Dan, y mientras yo permanezca ausente, él cuidará de ti, de nuestros hijos y del hermano de Sasuke. También se les dijo a Shikamaru y a Menma, y Sasuke piensa comunicárselo a Obito, su comandante. —Volviéndose hacia Sasuke, agregó—: Dan no permitirá que Itachi se aparte de su vista hasta que todo esto haya terminado.

—Mi hermano no podría quedar en mejores manos —replicó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué se lo dijisteis a Menma? —preguntó Kurenai con suavidad.

—¡Pero seguro que confías en el hermano de Naruto! —exclamó Hinata, tartamudeando—. No es posible que creas que pueda traicionar la confianza de su laird.

—A Menma le confiaría mi propia vida —respondió Kurenai No es por eso que he hecho esa pregunta a mi esposo, sino que, como sabes, Menma es el comandante de nuestras tropas —explicó—. Y sé que Asuma ha tenido una buena razón para decírselo. Quiero saber cuál es.

Asuma pareció sentirse incómodo. Echó una mirada a Hinata, y luego volvió los ojos hacia su esposa.

—Era preciso que Menma estuviera enterado, para que pudiera prepararse.

Kurenai no se mostró conforme con la respuesta.

—¿Preparar qué?

—Preparar nuestras tropas.

Hinata se puso rígida.

—¿Para la guerra? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Os vais a Inglaterra?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nos digas los nombres de esos ingleses —respondió Naruto.

Hinata dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Entonces también Shikamaru va a preparar a tus soldados?

—Mis soldados siempre están preparados —contestó Naruto, sonriendo—. Simplemente, se cuidará de los detalles.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme semejante pregunta? Asuma es mi aliado y mi amigo, y Konohamaru es mi ahijado. Mi obligación es la venganza en nombre del niño.

—Pero también tienes otra razón, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke

Naruto, prevenido, asintió con lentitud.

—Sí, hay otra razón.

—¿Y cuál es esa otra razón? —preguntó Kurenai esta vez.

Naruto hizo un gesto negativo, dando a entender que no pensaba explicarlo. Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Y tu comandante? ¿También va a preparar las tropas?

—Así es.

Con incredulidad, Hinata se dirigió a la única persona que creía todavía cuerda.

— Kurenai, no pueden estar pensando en invadir Inglaterra.

—Piensan que pueden hacerlo —respondió ésta.

—Vamos en busca de tres hombres, no de toda la nación —comento secamente Asuma.

—Pero se trata de tres barones muy poderosos —dijo Hinata—. Si entran en Inglaterra guerreros armados, puedo aseguraros que el rey Nagato se va a enterar. Os arriesgáis a una guerra con toda Inglaterra, la queráis o no.

—Ah, muchacha, no comprendes —le dijo Naruto—. Tu rey ni se va a enterar que estamos allí. Nadie va a vernos.

—¿Crees que podréis volveros invisibles?

—Vamos, Hinata, no es necesario que seas sarcástica —dijo Sasuke, dedicándole una espléndida sonrisa que Hinata habría hallado encantadora si el tema no hubiera sido tan delicado.

—¡Desde luego que el rey Nagato se enterará de que estáis allí! — estalló, frustrada—. Dime, Naruto, ¿cuándo planean exactamente llevar a cabo esta invasión que nadie verá?

— Asuma ya te ha respondido esa pregunta —contestó él—. Partiremos en cuanto nos digas los nombres de esos cerdos ingleses.

— Entiendo —dijo ella—. Ahora que comprendo vuestros planes, jamás os diré sus nombres. Ya encontraré la manera de vérmelas con ellos. De una forma u otra, se hará justicia.

Asuma frunció el entrecejo.

— Hinata, ¿qué piensas hacer? Eres una mujer...

Naruto salió en su defensa.

—Es fuerte y decidida, y muy astuta. Sinceramente, creo que puede hallar una manera de vencer a esos canallas.

—Gracias.

—No es un cumplido —le aclaró él—. Me limito a afirmar un hecho. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que nos arrebates nuestros derechos, Hinata. En esto, nosotros tenemos tanto en juego como tú.

—La venganza no es mi motivo principal —explicó ella—. Pero sí es el vuestro ,¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke con la esperanza de poner fin a la discusión.

—Puedo estar lista para partir en cuestión de minutos.

Él asintió.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Naruto? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Llegó el momento de que me lo pidas directamente, muchacha.

— Naruto, creo recordar que cuando Shisune Drummond estaba a punto de verter aquel bendito fuego de madre sobre mi brazo, le dijiste que yo no emitiría sonido alguno.

—Y no lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo hice —confirmo ella—. Pero tú no me preguntaste nada. Simplemente, me lo ordenaste. No hago más que seguir tu ejemplo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —murmuro él, colmada su paciencia—. Si quieres que vaya con vosotros, pidemelo, Hazlo ahora, Hinata, o me voy.

—¿Me abandonarías? —susurro ella, horrorizada de que pudiera amenazarla con algo semejante.

Él pareció tener ganas de estrangularla.

—Pídemelo —volvió a exigir.

—No quiero que pienses que te necesito...

—Me necesitas.

Hinata dio un paso atrás. Él la siguió. Soltando un suspiro, ella volvió a intentarlo.

—Es sólo que he llegado a conocerte muy bien, y confío en ti.

—Ya sé que confías en mí.

—¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo tan difícil?

—Soy un hombre difícil.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Sasuke.

Los demás, evidentemente, habían oído todo lo que ella había dicho.

—¿ Vendrás conmigo? —pregunto, sintiéndose como una tonta

—Sí.

—Gracias.

Naruto la tomó de la barbilla, y la obligó a mirarle.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que regreses a casa. Te doy mi palabra —prometió—. Ahora, puedes dejar de preocuparte.

Ajeno a los testigos que presenciaban la escena, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Fue apenas un tierno roce de su boca contra la de ella, y terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero logró que el corazón de Hinata batiera con fuerza.

Un estallido de carcajadas la sobresaltó, y se dio la vuelta hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que al menos había doce mujeres observándoles desde la arboleda.

—Laird Sarutobi, hay unas cuantas damas que aguardan para hablar con vos —dijo entonces.

Kurenai se eché a reir.

—No están aguardando para hablar con mi esposo. Él ya está ocupado.

—¿Ocupado?

—casado —explico Kurenai.

—Durante el tiempo en que Hinata permanezca en las Highlands, es mi responsabilidad —afirmó Asuma—. Es gracias a ella que mi hijo está vivo —añadió—. Por lo tanto, actuaré como su protector.

—Yo también siento una enorme responsabilidad por Hinata —dijo Sasuke—. También gracias a ella mi hermano estará a salvo, y sé que ahora me encuentro con una insurrección entre manos.

Asuma pasó su mirada a Naruto.

—No permitiré que mancillen su reputación —le dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto.

—La gente va a murmurar —dijo Kurenai—. No quiero que nadie lastime los sentimientos de Hinata.

—¿Y qué pueden decir? —preguntó Hinata.

Kurenai evitó con toda deliberación darle una respuesta directa, para no turbar a su nueva amiga.

—Algunas personas pueden ser crueles. No los Sarutobi, desde luego, pero hay otros que pueden decir cosas terribles.

—Lo que Kurenai trata de decirte es que correrán rumores de que eres la amante de Naruto.

—Asuma, ¿es necesario que seas tan bruto?

—Es preciso que comprenda exactamente lo que queremos decirle.

—¿Ya corren esos rumores? —pregunto Hinata.

Por toda respuesta, Asuma se encogió de hombros.

—Esa no es una respuesta satisfactoria —dijo Naruto—. En este momento, ¿está en peligro su reputación?

Parecía indignado ante tal posibilidad. Hinata se cuadró de hombros.

—No me preocupa la maledicencia —replicó—. Debo reconocer que no había pensado en... es decir, con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no me detuve a considerar... —Se obligó a dejar de titubear, y aunque podía sentir que su rostro ardía de mortificación, su voz era firme—. La gente que pierde su tiempo chismorreando es mezquina y estúpida. Por lo que a mí respecta, pueden llamarme ramera si les place. Yo sé muy bien lo que alberga mi corazón, y sólo tengo que responder ante Dios.

—En cambio a mí me preocupa, maldito si me preocupa —dijo Naruto en tono airado—. Y no voy a permitir que nadie te calumnie.

—¿Cómo te propones detenerlos, Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Sí —coincidió Asuma—, dinos qué piensas hacer.

Para Naruto sólo había una solución posible. Solto un prolongado suspiro.

—Casarme con ella, supongo —respondió.

El anuncio dejó a Hinata sin aliento, y estuvo a punto de caer.

—Supones mal —dijo.

Todos, incluso Kurenai, ignoraron su protesta.

—A mí me parece lógico —comento Asuma.

—Sí, a mí también —acordo Sasuke—. Naruto se ha venido comportando de manera muy posesiva con Hinata. Anoche no permitió que me acercara a ella sino cuando él estaba a su lado.

—Sabe muy bien que las mujeres tienden a perder la cabeza cuando están cerca de ti —apuntó Asuma—. Y también hay lo de ese desgraciado incidente de Inglaterra, cuando Naruto y tú fuisteis a buscar esposas. Es posible que siga molesto por eso.

—No estoy molesto —anuncio Naruto.

Sus amigos parecieron no oírle, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Eso pasó hace ocho años —comento—. Además, Naruto no habría sido feliz con una mujer capaz de interesarse por otros hombres con tanta facilidad.

—Y por eso ninguno de los dos la trajo a casa.

—Ninguno de los dos la quería. Carecía de principios morales.

—Esa calificación es demasiado indulgente —dijo Asuma con una risita ahogada.

Naruto parecía tener ganas de matar a Asuma y a Sasuke, pero estos no hacían ningún caso de su fiero aspecto.

—En esta historia hay más de lo que decís, ¿verdad? —dijo Kurenai.

Nadie le respondió. Asuma le guiño un ojo, y Kurenai decidió que ya encontraría la forma de enterarse de todo.

—Anoche, Hinata tenía puesto tu tartán, Naruto —le recordó Sasuke.

—Él insistió en que usara sus colores —dijo Asuma—. No es raro que la gente haga especulaciones acerca de la situación de Hinata.

—Oí decir que durante los festejos de anoche, la besaste delante de todo el clan Sarutobi.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No todo el clan, sólo algunos de sus miembros.

—Querías que todos se enteraran... —empezó a decir Asuma.

Naruto lo interrumpió.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón, sí que quería.

—¿Quería que todos se enteraran de qué? —pregunto Kurenai, lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Hinata.

—Que Hinata le pertenece —explicó Asuma.

—Por eso la besó delante de todo el mundo —completo Sasuke.

La pobre Hinata pareció haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Kurenai sintió lástima de ella, porque sabía bien que no comprendía las bruscas maneras de los hombres de las Highlands.

—Estoy segura de que no fue más que un beso amistoso, de la clase que un primo le daría a otro a guisa de saludo.

Hinata asintió frenéticamente.

—Al diablo si lo fue — Naruto contradijo en un murmullo.

Con un leve suspiro, Kurenai se dio por vencida. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años compartidos con Asuma, era que ningún hombre de las Highlands sabía ser sutil. Si deseaban que se hiciera algo, lo hacían ellos mismos, y si alguno de ellos quería a una mujer, la tomaba. Era así de simple. Respetaban a las mujeres, desde luego, y precisamente por esa razón generalmente se casaban con ellas antes de llevarlas a sus lechos, pero una vez que habían asumido un compromiso, lo mantenían hasta la muerte. En esta ocasión era obvio que Naruto quería a Hinata, y ningún argumento sería capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario. La tomaría, y sus dos leales amigos, con sus irritantes bromas, no hacían sino darle a entender que aprobaban la unión y harían todo lo que pudieran para ayudar.

Ninguno de ellos, no obstante, había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Hinata. Kurenai le palmeo la mano, para demostrarle su simpatía. Hinata parecía absolutamente aturdida.

— Naruto. ¿Amas a Hinata?

Un denso silencio siguió a la pregunta. Si las miradas fueran Capaces de matar, Asuma se habría quedado sin esposa, penso Kurenai. Era evidente que a Naruto no le agradaba que lo acosaran con preguntas tan personales. Kurenai, sin embargo, no se echó atrás, ante todo, tenía en cuenta los intereses de Hinata.

—¿La amas? —insistio.

—Cariño, no deberías hacer semejante pregunta —le dijo Asuma.

—Yo creo que sí —contraatacó ella.— Alguien tiene que preocuparse por Hinata.

—Nosotros lo hacemos —protesto Sasuke.

—Y Naruto, evidentemente, la quiere —se sumo Asuma.

—Quererla no es suficiente —afirmo Kurenai—. ¿Habéis olvidado que es inglesa?

—Era inglesa —exclamaron Asuma y Sasuke al unísono.

Kurenai no ocultó su exasperación.

—¿Pero acaso Naruto y tú no habéis jurado casaros solamente con una mujer de las Highlands? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Sí, así fue —respondió Asuma—. Después de aquel desdichado incidente de Inglaterra...

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo "desdichado incidente"? —pidió Naruto.

—Sí, hicimos esa promesa —reconoció Sasuke—. Pero, obviamente, Naruto ha cambiado de idea.

—Estoy pensando en su reputación —dijo éste.

—Pues entonces limítate a mantenerte alejado de ella —sugirió Kurenai.

—Esa no es una solución aceptable —dijo Naruto.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Kurenai.

—Porque Naruto no quiere mantenerse alejado de ella —dijo Sasuke—. Eso debería resultarte evidente, Kurenai.

Kurenai decidió probar en otra dirección.

— Naruto, ¿has informado a Hinata cómo sería su vida con los Uzumaki?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Acabo de decidir casarme con ella —reconoció.

—Me dijo que me sentiría desgraciada. —La voz de Hinata era apenas un ronco susurro.

Todavía no se había recuperado de la ultrajante osadía de Naruto al decidir su futuro, pero la incomodidad se iba transformándo rápidamente en furia, y en cuestión de segundos temblaba de ira. No dejo de repetirse a sí misma que en cualquier momento todos se echarían a reír y le dirían que no había sido más que una broma.

—Sí, sería desgraciada —confirmo Naruto.

Sasuke prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Le dijiste la verdad, entonces. No envidio a nadie, hombre o mujer, que trate de adaptarse al estilo de vida de esos salvajes que se llaman Uzumaki.

—¡ No seré desgraciada! —exclamo Hinata—. ¿Y sabéis por qué?

Los hombres actuaron como si no hubieran oído su pregunta. Asuma se detuvo en su primera afirmación.

—¿Lo veis? Ya tiene una perspectiva optimista. Es un buen comienzo.

—Caballeros, ¿podríais dejar de bromear? —pidió Hinata.

Había logrado recuperar el control, y estaba resuelta a poner fin a esa discusión.

—No creo que estén bromeando —dijo Kurenai. Se acercó a Hinata, y le murmuro—: Si no lo has descubierto todavía, tal vez deba explicarte que...

Agitada, Hinata se paso los dedos por el cabello.

—¿ Explicarme qué?

—Nunca bromean. Creo que Naruto habla en serio cuando dice que se casará contigo

**_Continuará..._**

**_Lo prometido es deuda! espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos mañana!!_**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 15**

— Naruto, me gustaría hablar a solas contigo. —Sus secas palabras no admitían discusión, y ni siquiera intentó disimular su enojo. Quería que él supiese que estaba furiosa.

—Ahora no, Hinata —replicó Naruto con impaciencia, al parecer no muy afectado por su exhibición de malhumor—. Sasuke, partiremos dentro de diez minutos. ¿Crees que podrás estar listo para entonces?

—Por supuesto —contestó el aludido, y después de saludar con una inclinación a Hinata y a Kurenai, comenzó a subir por la colina.

Asuma rodeo los hombros de su esposa con su brazo, y se volvió hacia el oeste.

—Antes de volver a mis obligaciones, voy a pasar a buscar a los niños. Han ido a la casa de Dan y Tsunade.

A Kurenai no le quedaban muchas alternativas, puesto que su esposo ya la arrastraba con el.

—Les prometiste que los llevarías de pesca —le recordó.

—No, Konohamaru lo prometió en mi nombre.

—Pero ,¿los llevarás?

—Desde luego que sí —respondió él, riendo—. Y no dejaré que se ahoguen —agregó, repitiendo la promesa que Itachi le hiciera a su hermano.

Naruto continuaba de pie junto a Hinata, pero no le presto atención. Estaba totalmente concentrado en encontrar a Shikamaru en el prado al pie de la colina, donde se entrenaban alrededor de un centenar de soldados Sarutobi.

Hinata observó al grupo de mujeres, que se recogieron las faldas y subieron corriendo la colina. La mayoría reía tontamente, como niñitas.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Naruto echó una mirada a las mujeres.

—Persiguiendo a Sasuke —respondió en tono práctico y realista, y siguió escudriñando el campo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó él, sin dejar de buscar.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué lo persiguen las mujeres?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, ya que lo que debía resultar obvio para Hinata, evidentemente no lo era en absoluto. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que siempre hacen —dijo.

—¿Todas las mujeres lo persiguen? —preguntó Hinata, todavía sin comprender.

Por fin, Naruto le dedicó su atención.

—Sí, así es —dijo con lentitud.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría, Naruto —replicó ella, completamente confundida.

—Lo encuentran... apuesto —dijo Naruto, sin encontrar una palabra mejor—. Al menos, eso es lo que me han dicho.

—Es muy amable y educado, pero no puedo imaginarme persiguiéndolo sólo porque sea atractivo.

—A las mujeres no les interesa su conducta o su carácter. Les agrada mirarlo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer. Estás tratando de hacerme reír para que olvide tus arrogantes pretensiones.

—Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. A las mujeres les gusta mirar a Sasuke, y por eso lo persiguen. ¿Tú no crees que es apuesto?

—Hasta ahora, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso, pero supongo que lo es —contesto Hinata—. Sí, claro que lo es —confirmo con un poco más de convicción para que Naruto no pensara que despreciaba a su amigo—. Asuma también es muy apuesto. Me sorprende que las mujeres no te persigan a ti. Después de todo, tú eres mucho mas...

Se detuvo a tiempo. Por todos los cielos, había estado a punto de decirle lo atractivo que era. Su ruda masculinidad rozaba lo pecaminoso. El mero hecho de estar cerca de él le provocaba pensamientos y deseos muy poco adecuados en una dama, pensamientos más propios de una ramera. Pero ellas eran lascivas; Hinata no. Al menos, no lo era hasta que Naruto entró en su vida y la puso patas para arriba.

Oh, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él se enterara cuánto la afectaba. Lo último que ella deseaba era fomentar su soberbia. Naruto ya tenía de sobra para toda su vida.

—¿Soy mucho más qué? —preguntó él.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no prestar atención a su penetrante mirada.

—Ya sé por qué las mujeres no te persiguen —dijo—. Las asustas.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Y siempre tienes el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ah, allí está Shikamaru.

Sin dignarse siquiera a despedirse, Naruto se alejó a grandes zancadas. Hinata no pudo creer su falta de cortesía, ni se había molestado en mirar hacia atrás. Simplemente, se había ido.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —murmuro—. No me vas a dejar aquí plantada. —Refunfuñando para sus adentros, se recogió las faldas y bajó corriendo la colina.

—¡Naruto, insisto en hablar contigo, y no me importa si quieres o no escucharme! —exclamó, pero como él ya se hallaba lejos de ella, dudó que hubiera oído ni una sola palabra.

Hinata no se había propuesto apresurar el paso, pero la ladera de la colina era mucho más escarpada de lo que había supuesto, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró corriendo, aparentemente sin poder detenerse.

El impulso la lanzó en medio de una lucha a espada.

—Os ruego me disculpéis —balbuceo, al chocar contra uno de los soldados.

El hombre no la oyó, pero evidentemente sintió el golpe en su espalda. Creyendo que otro de los soldados lo atacaba por la espalda, dio media vuelta, levantó la espada, y ya se disponía a dejarla caer, describiendo una amplio arco, sobre su atacante, cuando descubrió a quién estaba a punto de golpear.

El grito de sobresalto que soltó perforó la copa de los árboles. Hinata retrocedió de un salto, y chocó contra otro soldado. Se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuro.

Entonces fue ese otro soldado quien gritó. Mortificada por el tumulto que estaba provocando, y sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse, Hinata dio vueltas en círculos y luego se detuvo en el medio del simulacro de batalla, rodeada por un numeroso grupo de jadeantes soldados que luchaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que sólo estaban entrenándose.

En medio del caos, Hinata perdió de vista a Naruto.

—Por favor, disculpadme por interrumpiros —se excusó, mientras amablemente trataba de abrirse paso entre el gentío.

Naruto solto un bramido que logro detenerle el corazon. Entonces, todos comenzaron a gritar. Con un suspiro de resignación, supo que la razón era ella.

La lucha había cesado, y Hinata se encontró en el centro de un círculo de guerreros estupefactos que la contemplaban como si acabara de caer del cielo.

—Lo siento, caballeros. No tenía intención de interrumpir vuestro entrenamiento. Realmente, estoy... oh, allí está Naruto. Por favor, dejadme pasar.

Los hombres parecían demasiado atónitos como para moverse. La rugiente orden de Naruto, sin embargo, los traspaso, y en cuestión de segundos abrieron un ancho corredor para que pasara Hinata. En uno de los extremos la aguardaba Naruto, de pie con las piernas separadas, las manos sobre las caderas, y un gesto malhumorado en el rostro.

Hinata pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea irse hacia ei otro lado, pero cuando miró hacia allí, vio que ese extremo lo cerraban Shikamaru y Menma. Este último la miraba como si tuviera intención de matarla. Shikamaru, en cambio, sólo parecía estar atónito.

Sintiendo que estaba atrapada, Hinata decidió que debía superar su turbación y cuadrando los hombros, caminó lentamente hacia el hombre a quien consideraba el único responsable de verse convertida en una tonta delante de sus hombres.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hinata, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Podrían haberte matado.

Un sordo gruñido de asentimiento brotó de la multitud. Hinata sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza, pero se obligó a volverse y mirar de frente al disgustado público. Unió las manos como si estuviera rezando.

—Lo siento —repitió—. Comencé a bajar la colina, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, me encontré corriendo. Os ruego que me disculpéis, caballeros, por interrumpiros y causaros preocupación.

La sinceridad de su voz y sus sentidas disculpas calmaron y complacieron a los hombres. Varios de ellos incluso se inclinaron ante ella, en tanto los demás asentían con la cabeza para demostrarle que perdonaban su falta.

Hinata empezó a sentirse mejor, pero en cuanto se volvió hacia Naruto, ese sentimiento se evaporo. Su furia podría llegar a derretir el sol.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo Hinata.

Naruto cargó hacia ella, con la testuz baja como un toro. Al llegar al lugar donde ella estaba, no aminoro el paso. Se limito a tomarla de la mano, y siguió andando al mismo ritmo. Hinata no tuvo alternativa. O bien podía caminar junto a él; en realidad correr, ya que las zancadas de Naruto eran mucho más largas y veloces que las suyas, o bien él la arrastraría como una muñeca de trapo.

—Suéltame, o camina más despacio —exigió, mientras trataba de mantener el paso.

Naruto aminoro la marcha.

—Te juro por Dios que pones a prueba la paciencia de un santo.

—Tú no eres ningún santo, Naruto, no importa lo que te pueda haber dicho tu madre.

El toro, increíblementc, sonrió.

—¡Ah, pero me gustas, Hinata, vaya si me gustas!

Ella no estaba de humor para cumplidos, especialmente los prodigados en un tono de tanto asombro.

—Pues entonces voy a hacerte...

—¿Delirar de placer? —preguntó él recordando sus palabras de la noche anterior.

—Sí, delirarás de placer, ¿y sabes por qué?

—No —replicó él con sequedad—, pero tú me lo vas a decir, ¿no es así?

Había puesto un tono resignado, pero Hinata se negó a tomarlo como un insulto.

—Te libero de tu obligación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mi reputación. Si a mí no me preocupa, ¿por qué habría de preocuparte a ti?

—Entiendo.

—No tienes que casarte conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

De pronto, Naruto cambió de rumbo, para dirigirse hacia la arboleda donde anteriormente se habían congregado las admiradoras de Sasuke.

—¿Adónde me arrastras ahora?

—Necesitamos unos momentos a solas.

Hinata no discutió, ni le señalo el hecho de que la que le había pedido un poco de intimidad antes de que salieran a buscar a Shikamaru, era ella. Cuando antes le explicara su posición, mejor, pensó, antes de que alguien los volviera a interrumpir o de que él volviera a escaparse.

—Sé por qué me lo ofreciste.

—¿Qué te ofrecí? —pregunto él, mirándola de soslayo.

—¿Puedes prestarme atención, por favor? Sólo estabas mostrándote galante cuando sugeriste que me casara contigo.

—¿Sugerir? —se mofo él—. Hinata, yo no suelo hacer sugerencias. Yo doy órdenes. ¿Puedes ver la diferencia?

Hinata se negó a perder tiempo tratando de apaciguarlo.

—Este no es momento para diplomacia —dijo—. Tengo que hacerte comprender que no tienes por qué ser tan noble. Es todo culpa mía, realmente lo es. Ahora me doy cuenta. No debería haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo hasta las tierras de Sasuke. Te acorralé, y fue un error por mi parte.

—Nadie jamás ha logrado acorralarme nunca —replicó él, sumamente ofendido por su comentario—. Hice lo que quería hacer, y lo que pensé que era necesario.

—No eres responsable de mí.

La llevó hasta un sitio aislado dentro del bosque, mientras ella no dejaba de hablarle y preguntarle porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. Naruto advirtió que Hinata parecía haber pensado profundamente sobre todo el asunto. Lo había entendido todo mal, por supuesto, pero él decidió esperar hasta que ella terminara de explicarle sus propios motivos antes de aclararle las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en la arboleda, le soltó la mano, se apoyó contra un grueso tronco de árbol, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y aguardo a que Hinata terminara de sermonearlo.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que ella decía, pero se distrajo. ¡Hinata era tan deliciosa, con esas mejillas arreboladas y los negros y azulados rizos cayéndole sobre los hombros! Sabía que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo hermosa que era, que no le preocupaban las apariencias, y Naruto pensó que era un cambio refrescante con respecto a otras mujeres que había conocido. Los ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto de un profundo lila. Era evidente que en su interior bullía la pasión, y lo acometió un súbito y abrumador deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

—¿Comprendes ahora?

_¿De qué diablos estaría hablando?_

—¿Comprender qué? —le pregunto, dándose cuenta de que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

—¿No me has prestado atención? —exclamó Hinata, llena de frustración.

—No.

Hinata dejó caer los hombros.

— Naruto, no me voy a casar contigo. —Enfatizó sus palabras sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza—. No te permitiré comportarte con nobleza.

— Hinata.¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Ella simulo no comprender porque le pareció más seguro que permitirle obligarla a reconocer todos esos sentimientos que trataba desesperadamente de ocultar.

—¿Te refieres a... ahora?

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

— Naruto...

— Respondeme.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, me gusta... mucho... estar contigo —admitió—. Pero eso no tiene importancia —se apresuro a añadir—. Hace muy poco que nos conocemos, y tú tienes que irte a tu casa. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas obligaciones. Después de todo, eres el laird de los Uzumaki.

—¡Sé muy bien quién diablos soy! —replicó él con brusquedad. Ella contraatacó, con una dosis de su propia medicina.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono! ¡No lo voy a tolerar!

Cuando él, de repente sonrió, Hinata sintió que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Te encuentro absolutamente refrescante.

Hinata sintió que tenía dificultades para respirar.

— ¿Oh si?

—Sí, así es. No son muchas las mujeres que se atreverían a hablarme como lo has hecho tú. La verdad es que eres la primera —agregó, un tanto avergonzado—. No debería permitirte tanta insolencia.

—No creo haber sido insolente, y generalmente no suelo censurar a los demás, pero me haces perder los estribos.

—Eso es muy bueno.

Exasperada, Hinata dio un paso hacia él, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de tratar de confundirme cambiando siempre de tema. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Simplemente estoy tratando de...

—¿Liberarme?

—Sí —dijo Hinata, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

Naruto se acercó a ella, pero Hinata retrocedió, alzando la mano para detenerlo.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—Besarme. Eso era lo que ibas a hacer ¿verdad?

Él volvió a apoyarse en el árbol.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Hinata se pasó los dedos por el cabello, sumamente agitada.

—Sí... quiero decir, no. ¡Oh, deja ya de hacerme preguntas! —exclamo—. Me confundes. No puedo casarme contigo. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana y esa maldita caja, y luego regresar a Inglaterra. Si me casara contigo, al final te quedarías solo.

—¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí? ¿No crees que pueda protegerte?

Hinata no vaciló.

—Desde luego que tengo fe en ti. Sé que puedes protegerme, pero esta guerra no es la tuya. Es mía, y no te meteré en ella. Si te sucedieran algo, no lo podría soportar.

A Naruto lo asaltó una súbita idea, que lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo.

—¿Hay algún hombre esperándote en Inglaterra?

Por primera vez desde que se habían enzarzado en tan acalorada discusión, se lo oyó inseguro de sí. Su vulnerabilidad resultaba atractiva. Aunque Hinata supo que tenía la posibilidad de terminar con la discusión de una vez y para siempre, se sintió obligada a decirle la verdad.

—No, no hay otro hombre. Voy a casa, a buscar al tío Hizashi... pero no hay ningún otro.

—¿Acaso tu tío te ha elegido un esposo?

—No.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza, como observándola.

—Él me encontraría aceptable —dijo serenamente.

Hinata no se lo discutió.

—Sí, en efecto.

—¿Le complacería enterarse de que te casaste con un laird?

La protección de Naruto volvía a estar en su sitio, y cualquier inseguridad que pudiera haber detectado en él se había esfumado por completo. Volvía a tener frente a sí al arrogante guerrero, presumido y orgulloso.

—A mi tío le complacería saber que has alcanzado un rango de semejante importancia dentro de tu clan, pero no es por eso que te consideraría aceptable.

—¿Y entonces, por qué? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Porque podría ver fácilmente más allá de tu arisco exterior. Eres acalorado y apasionado a la hora de defender tus convicciones, y también extremadamente leal para con aquéllos que amas. Eres un hombre honorable, Naruto, y no podrías engañar a mi tío. Él sabría lo que hay en tu corazón.

—¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Sabes tú lo que hay en mi corazón?

Su voz era apenas un suave susurro, y un estremecimiento de deseo la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Bajo los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles, el cuerpo de Naruto había adquirido un resplandor iridiscente. Le resplandecían la piel y los largos cabellos dorados. La contemplación de ese hombre la dejo con la boca seca y un vacío en el estómago. Sus fantasías cubrieron de rubor su rostro, y cuando advirtió que tenía los ojos clavados en su boca, se obligó a bajar la vista hasta el suelo hasta que pudiera dominar sus locos pensamientos.

Hasta conocer a Naruto, jamás había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de estar con ningún hombre, y gracias a él supo que iba a tener que pasar un buen rato en el confesionario, contándole al cura cuán depravada se había vuelto.

—¿Has estado con muchas mujeres? —No podía creer que hubiera tenido la audacia de formularle una pregunta tan íntima, y deseó haber podido retirar esas palabras—. No me respondas —se rectificó—. No debería haberte preguntado.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —dijo él—. Y, sí, he estado con otras mujeres —agrego en un tono práctico y realista—. ¿Te gustaría que calculara cuántas?

—No, gracias —respondió ella. Sin dejar de mirar el suelo, pregunto—: ¿Te espera alguna en particular?

—Me imagino que hay varias esperándome.

La mirada de Hinata voló hacia la de él.

—No puedes casarte con varias mujeres, Naruto. Sólo con una.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas. Naruto tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—Siempre hay mujeres esperándome y deseando compartir mi lecho —explicó—. Ninguna de ellas intenta casarse conmigo.

Hinata decidió que odiaba a cada una de esas mujeres. El ataque de celos que sufrió en ese momento carecía de sentido, pero logro hacerla sentir desolada. No iba a casarse con él, pero a pesar de eso detestaba la imagen de Naruto compartiendo su lecho con otra mujer.

Incapaz de ocultar su furia, ésta le impregnaba la voz.

—¿Y todas esas mujeres van a seguir compartiendo tu lecho después de que te cases? —pregunto.

—No había pensado en ello —reconoció él.

—Pues entonces, piénsalo —replicó ella.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando la miró sonriendo. Oh, sí, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba oír hablar de otras mujeres, y estaba disfrutando enormemente con su reacción. De pronto quiso patearlo y besarlo, todo al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de eso, optó por conservar la compostura.

—A tu esposa no le gustaría que llevaras a otras mujeres a tu lecho.

— Hinata, cuando nos casemos, te tendré a ti y a ninguna otra más. Nos seremos fieles el uno al otro, en las buenas y en las malas. No debes preocuparte por cosas tan insignificantes. Sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Tu tío Hizashi se dará cuenta de que voy a cuidar de ti?

—Él sabe que yo me sé cuidar sola. No soy ninguna floja. Mi tío me enseñó a defenderme. ¿Se te ocurrió que yo era débil porque Konohamaru te dijo que me pegaron?

—No —respondió él—. Tú demostraste fortaleza, no debilidad. Protegiste al muchacho del peligro al volver la furia del canalla contra ti misma. Además —agregó, presumido—, jamás me casaría con una mujer débil.

La calidez de su voz y su elogio por poco se convirtieron en su ruina. ¡Oh, cómo anhelaba arrojarse en sus brazos y abrazarse a él! No sabía cómo protegerse, y ya empezaba a lamentar su pérdida. Supo que cuando regresara a Inglaterra, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Dime que me amas —le pidió él.

—Te amo —confesó Hinata—. Pero no me alegra. No sé bien cómo sucedió.., tan rápidamente.., no tuve tiempo de protegerme de ti, y no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarme. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos—. Sin embargo, no tiene demasiada importancia, porque no me casaré contigo.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Aunque suponía que ella lo amaba, sus palabras le dieron la seguridad que necesitaba. La tensión lo abandonó, y de pronto se sintió renovado. Ella lograba hacerlo sentir limpio, nuevo, indestructible.

—Voy a a tenerte, Hinata.

Desconcertada por la vehemencia de su voz, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Sí —la contradijo él, en tono firme y decidido—. Entérate de esto: ningún hombre va a tocarte. Tú me perteneces.

—¿Cuándo tomaste esa decisión?

—Al decirme que me amas. Yo ya lo sabía, pero parece que necesitaba oírtelo decir.

Ella rompió en llanto.

—¿Por qué no tratas de comprender? Yo jamás podré tener una casa como la de Shisune Drummond. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Estás metiéndome ideas tontas en la cabeza, y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Es cruel hacerme desear aquello que nunca podré tener. ¡No! —agregó, práctica- mente a gritos—. ¡No quiero soñar! Es peligroso.

—¿Quieres una casa como la de Shisune Drummond? —preguntó él, sorprendido por el extravagante deseo—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, no importa. No lo comprenderías.

—Entonces explícamelo para que lo entienda.

—Es lo que la casa de Shisune representa —explicó ella, vacilante—. Ella tiene su casa, y un esposo que la ama, y su vida es... idílica.

—No puedes saber cómo es su vida, a menos que te pongas en su piel —dijo él.

—Deja de intentar mostrarte lógico —exigió ella—. Simplemente, estoy tratando de que comprendas que nunca podré sentirme como Shisune. Tengo que volver a Inglaterra.

Súbitamente, Naruto se puso rígido. La verdad lo golpeó con fuerza. Finalmente, adivinó la verdadera razón de que Hinata se negara a casarse con él, y se dio cuenta de que, incluso en ese momento, ella intentaba protegerlo.

—Crees que regresarás a Inglaterra para morir, ¿verdad, Hinata? Eso es lo que me estás diciendo.

Ella aparto la mirada.

—Existe esa posibilidad —dijo, y volvió a estallar en llanto.

—No me gusta verte llorar. Deja de hacerlo, ahora mismo.

Hinata pestañeo, incrédula. Sólo Naruto podía dar una orden tan ridícula. ¿Acaso creía que lloraba a propósito, para molestarlo?

—Eres el hombre más difícil que conozco, y no me casaré contigo.

Él se movió con una velocidad tal que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado.

—Ya te has comprometido conmigo al reconocer que me amabas.Nada más tiene importancia. Me importa un comino lo complicado que pueda ser todo. Ahora eres mía. ¿Crees sinceramente que voy a dejarte ir?

Repitiéndose que debía mantenerse fuerte y no ceder ante Naruto, Hinata negó con la cabeza y lucho para liberarse. Empujó con las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Naruto, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando desesperadamente de poner distancia entre ellos. Cuando estaba cerca, todo lo que quería era sumergirse en su calor y olvidar al resto del mundo. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera... y eso era imposible. Sus forcejeos fueron inútiles. No logró moverlo ni un centímetro. La fuerza de Naruto era muy superior a la suya, y al cabo de un instante cesó de revolverse en sus brazos, e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurro, otra vez al borde de las lágrimas.

Hinata no reparó en lo revelador de su propia pregunta. No había preguntado qué iba a hacer ella, sino qué iban a hacer ambos. Satisfecho por el momento, simplemente al tenerla en sus brazos, Naruto se inclinó, la besó en los cabellos y cerró los ojos para aspirar su aroma. No se parecía a las mujeres Uzumaki, y se dio cuenta de que ella le inspiraba cierto temor reverente. Hinata tenía la piel tersa y suave tal como imaginaba él que sería el tacto de una nube, y su sonrisa lograba fascinarlo.

Era hermosa como la de un bebé, e igual de pura. En ella no había atisbo de astucia o malicia. No, no se parecía a otras mujeres. Recordó que cuando la conoció, la había juzgado como casi dolorosamente remilgada y correcta, y frágil, demasiado frágil para el estilo de vida que él llevaba.

Sin embargo, en poco tiempo había notado el acerado temple oculto en su interior. Hinata era valiente y honorable, y ésas no eran sino dos de las cientos de razones por las que no pensaba dejarla nunca.

—Te prometeré algo —anuncio con voz ronca—. Y entonces dejarás de preocuparte.

—¿Cuál es esa promesa?

—Si vuelves a Inglaterra, iré contigo.

—¿Si vuelvo?

—Eso todavía no ha sido decidido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No comprendo. Esa decisión la tengo que tomar yo.

Naruto no discutió, y su silencio logro preocuparla. Una vez más, trato de que le explicara sus palabras, pero él se negó con terquedad.

—Cuando regrese, lo haré sola. Debes quedarte aquí. Si te pasara algo, no podría soportarlo.

La voz le tembló por la emoción, y el temor que detecto en su voz sorprendió y agradó a Naruto. Jamás había tenido a nadie que se preocupara tanto por él. Su única familia era su hermano, Menma, pero la de ellos era una relación distante, tensa. Se amaban como se aman los hermanos, pero nunca se demostraban su afecto.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi capacidad para protegerte —le ordeno.

—No sabes con qué deberías enfrentarte. No son hombres comunes. Cuentan con el apoyo y la amistad del rey, y seguramente también con la del diablo.

—Ninguno de ellos tiene sangre de las Highlands, y eso los hace vulnerables.

—¿ Podrías hablar en serio alguna vez? —exigió ella—. Un hombre de las Highlands sangra igual que un inglés.

—Tendrás que tener fe en mí. Te lo ordeno.

Hinata renuncio a discutir con él, con la sensación de que podría ser más fácil convencer a un muro de piedra que a Naruto.

—Tengo fe en ti, y trataré de no preocuparme, pero eso es todo lo que te prometo. Puedes darme todas las órdenes que se te ocurran, que no cambiarán lo que siento.

—Todo hombre tiene su punto débil —le explicó él con paciencia—. Descubriré el de ellos, te lo prometo.

—¿Todo hombre?

—Sí —afirmo él con convicción.

La mano de Naruto se deslizó hasta su nuca. Enredando sus rizos entre los dedos, le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Con su cara pegada a la de ella, la miro a los ojos, haciéndole sentir su cálido y dulce aliento sobre el rostro.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto débil, Naruto?

—Tú.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Naruto me da risa y ternura y a veces quiero golpearlo jaja XD no sé si les pasa lo mismo a ustedes..._**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 16**

Naruto bajó la cabeza y la besó, acallando cualquier posible protesta. No fue una tierna caricia de sus labios contra los de ella, sino un beso profundo y exigente que borro cualquier duda acerca de lo mucho que él la deseaba. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca dulce y cálida de ella para acariciarla, y en cuestión de segundos Hinata se encontró devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. Tímidamente al principio, con la punta de su lengua rozó la de él, pero cuando sintó que él la apretaba con más fuerza gruñía sordamente, se volvió más audaz. La pasión de Naruto la abrumaba, pero no sintió miedo porque confio en que él sabría cuándo detenerse. Por el momento, no obstante, no parecía tener la intención de hacer nada semejante, y ¡Por Dios!, qué mágicas sensaciones provocaba su boca en todo su cuerpo. Un abismo anhelante en su interior clamaba por más, y cuando la boca de Naruto se adueño de la suya una y otra vez, en lo unico que pudo pensar fue en que quería estar aun mas cerca de él.

Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda y luego las extendió mientras la alzaban apretándola contra sus muslos, de modo que quedaran íntimamente unidos el uno al otro. Con sus senos, Hinata se frotó contra su pecho, y sintió que los muslos de él eran como acero. Naruto le hacía arder de deseo por él, y Hinata sintió que era incapaz de recuperar el aliento mientras le devolvía los besos con frenesí.

— Naruto, quiero...

Él volvió a besarla, casi salvajemente, y de pronto la separo de él y la dejó deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo. Mantuvo la cabeza oculta en el hueco del cuello de Hinata, aspirando varias veces con fuerza mientras trataba de recobrar el control de sí mismo.

Ella, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo ir, y cuando él comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras lamía suavemente su sensible piel, sintió que la recorría una convulsión de puro placer.

—No, no... —balbuceo, y notó que se le quebraba la voz, al tiempo que temblaba como una hoja.

Él recorrió el cuello de la joven con sus labios.

—No, ¿qué? —dijo.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso, y solto un profundo suspiro.

—No te detengas —contestó.

Naruto la aparto suavemente, y la habría soltado si ella no se hubiese tambaleado. Con una pícara mirada de masculina satisfacción, se sintió orgullosamente complacido de haberla excitado y confundido en tan poco tiempo. La pasión de Hinata igualaba a la suya, y supo que una vez pudiera líbrarse de su timidez, se mostraría tan desinhibida y ardiente en su noche de bodas como él pensaba serlo. Mejor sería que se casaran pronto porque no creía poder esperar mucho tiempo más, y ciertamente no deseaba deshonrarla haciéndola suya antes de que sus votos matrimoniales hubieran sido bendecidos. Pero ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil. El sólo mirarla despertaba en él un ardiente deseo. Esos increíbles ojos perlas lograban hacer estragos. Su cabello era una masa de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros, y tenía la boca rosada e inflamada por sus besos.

Esperar que entrara en razones y accediera a casarse con él estaba fuera de cuestión. Para cuando se decidiera, tendrían al menos dos niños.**_( XD )_**

El mundo volvió a entrometerse entre los dos, obligándolos a volver a la realidad. Sasuke gritó llamando a Naruto, y con un largo suspiro de pesar, Naruto se apartó de Hinata.

—Ve y prepara tus cosas. Llegó el momento de partir —Se volvió, dirijiéndose hacia el campo.

Hinata corrió tras él.

—Gracias por entender.

—¿Entender qué?

—Que no puedo casarme contigo.

Naruto siguió caminando, y hasta Hinata llegó el eco de su risa.

Cuando Hinata regresó a casa de los Sarutobi, Helen, el ama de llaves, ya había preparado todas sus cosas, y al darle las gracias Hinata recordó una promesa que había hecho. Por suerte, Helen pudo ayudarla, y le mostró un atajo para llegar a su destino desde la puerta trasera de la residencia.

Pasaron diez minutos, y luego diez más, y Naruto, ya impaciente por naturaleza, iba enfadándose cada vez más mientras esperaba a Hinata en el patio de armas.

Sasuke y Menma aguardaban a su lado, y cada dos segundos uno u otro echaban miradas a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué demonios la está retrasando? —murmuro Naruto.

—Tal vez esté esperando a Asuma y a Kurenai. Ahí vienen. Seguramente Hinata quiere despedirse de ellos.

Sasuke fue el primero en ver a Hinata que se acercaba a ellos desde el lado opuesto de la colina.

—Allí viene.

—No se olvidó —dijo Menma, sonriendo.

Su esposa Shion caminaba junto a Hinata, y los dos niños de Menma correteaban tras ellas. Andrew, el más pequeño, que pronto cumpliría cinco años, se acercó y tomo a Hinata de la mano. Menma la observó hablarle al niño y sonreírle. Lo que le dijo hizo que el niño estallara en carcajadas. Shion se esforzaba por no reír también.

—,¿De qué no se olvidó? —le pregunto Naruto a su hermano.

—Le dije que Shion estaba molesta conmigo porque no se la había presentado. No lo olvidó.

De pronto, Menma supo por qué su familia se divertía tanto con Hinata.

—No creo que Shion entienda una palabra de lo que dice. El gaélico de tu mujer necesita mejorar.

Naruto asintió.

—Tiene una mente rápida. Aprenderá pronto.

—¿Vas a quedarte con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Todavía no.

Sasuke, que estaba oyendo la conversación, rió de buena gana.

—Supongo que has tenido en cuenta todas las circunstancias, Naruto.

—Lo he hecho.

—No le será fácil vivir con... —empezó a decir Sasuke.

Naruto terminó la frase por él.

—Vivir con el clan Uzumaki. Lo sé, y me preocupa su adaptación.

Sasuke le sonrió.

—No es eso lo que quería decir. No le será fácil vivir contigo. Se dice que es difícil aguantarte

Naruto no se sintió ofendido.

— Hinata conoce bien mis defectos.

—¿Y aún así quiere estar contigo? —pregunto Menma.

—En realidad, se ha negado a casarse conmigo.

Conociendo a Naruto como lo conocían, tanto Sasuke como Menma volvieron a reír.

—Así que, ¿cuándo es la boda? —pregunté Sasuke.

**_Continuará..._****_Uno cortito para que no me extrañen hasta la noche! ;D_**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 17**

Se suponía que el amor no llegaba de repente. Hinata paso la mayor parte del camino hasta las tierras de Sasuke pensando en Naruto y preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera cautivado su corazon tan completamente y en tan poco tiempo. Practicamente le había hecho perder la cordura. Hinata tenía plena conciencia de los defectos de Naruto, pero aún así lo amaba, y ¿cómo era eso posible? Se suponía que el amor era algo que iba creciendo con el tiempo. Un lento descubrimiento que ocurría tras meses y meses de cortejo, y a veces darse cuenta de que uno estaba enamorado requería años. El amor, ciertamente, no lo fulminaba a uno como un rayo.

Tal vez fuera lujuria, y si lo era, entonces, ¿cómo iba a poder hablar de tal atrocidad en el confesionario sin morir de vergüenza? ¿Era lujuria? Naruto era muy apuesto, y era necesario estar muerta para no notarlo. Sin embargo, Asuma y Sasuke también eran apuestos, y su corazón no se desbocaba cuando alguno de los dos estaba cerca de ella.

Naruto, sin embargo, ejercía sobre ella un efecto hipnótico. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla para dejarla sin aliento. En ese momento no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Sasuke y él cabalgaban muy por delante de los soldados y de Hinata, y Naruto no miró para atrás ni una sola vez para ver cómo le iba. Hinata pasó un buen rato contemplando sus anchos hombros, mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer para recobrar el sentido común.

No quería recordar los motivos que la llevaban a las tierras de Sasuke, pero la realidad terminó por imponerse. ¿Y si su hermana no estaba allí? ¿Y si se había casado, marchandose lejos de los Otsutsuki? O peor aún, ¿y si no se acordaba de ella? Hanabi no había tenido a Natsu para ayudarla a mantener vivo el recuerdo, ¿y si había olvidado todo lo ocurrido?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que Naruto y Sasuke se habían detenido. Shikamaru se acercó a ella y tomó las riendas de su cabalgadura, haciéndola detenerse a su vez. Los soldados y ella aguardaron a buena distancia de sus lairds, y estaba a punto de preguntarle al comandante por qué no seguían camino, cuando vio que se acercaba un jinete por el oeste, subiendo la pendiente de la colina. El desconocido dio un amplio rodeo, galopó hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke y se detuvo a su lado.

Pacientemente, Hinata esperó para enterarse de lo que ocurría, mientras observaba lo que parecía ser una discusión entre Naruto y el desconocido. Sin embargo, no podía ser una discusión demasiado importante. Aunque Naruto tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y el desconocido sacudía repetidamente la cabeza, pudo ver que Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

— Shikamaru, ¿quién es ese hombre que mueve la cabeza y habla con tu laird? —preguntó.

—El padre Iruka. Es quien atiende las necesidades espirituales de los Uchiha, los Sarutobi y varios otros clanes.

—¿También se ocupa de los Uzumaki?

—Cuando no tiene más remedio, lo hace.

—No comprendo. ¿No le gustan los Uzumaki?

Shikamaru solto una risita.

—Nosotros no le gustamos a nadie, milady. Nos Sentimos muy orgullosos de eso. La mayoría de los clanes no se meten con nosotros, como tampoco lo hace el clero, incluyendo al padre Iruka.

—¿Y por qué no gustáis a nadie?

—Nos tienen miedo —explicó jovialmente el comandante Uzumaki—. El padre Iruka cree que somos unos salvajes.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Por el mismo padre Iruka. Así es como nos llama.

—Estoy segura de que no piensa nada por el estilo. No sois salvajes. Sois un poco... intensos.., eso es todo. El cura parece no darse por vencido. ¿Ves como niega con la cabeza?

—Pero Naruto va a ganar igual mente —predijo Shikamaru— . Siempre lo hace.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Naruto de pronto giró en su montura y la miró fijamente, mientras el sacerdote seguía discutiendo.

Obviamente molesto, Iruka ahora agitaba las manos con vehemencia. Entonces Naruto, sin dejar de mirarla, le guiñó un ojo. Hinata no supo qué pensar de su actitud. No era propio de Naruto flirtear con ella delante de los demás, y el gesto, mínimo e inocente, llenó de calor su corazon.

—¿Sabes por qué discuten? —le preguntó a Shikamaru.

—Sí, claro —respondió él.

En ese momento, el padre Iruka también giró en su silla para mirarla. Tenía el cabello castaño, y una cicatriz ennel puente de su nariz. Fruncía los labios en un gesto de descontento, y por esa razón Hinata no le sonrió ni lo saludó con la mano. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, en un silencioso saludo.

En cuanto el cura volvió a mirar a Naruto, Hinata se dirigió a Shikamaru.

—Dime de qué están discutiendo.

—De vos, milady.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Creo que vos sois el tema de discusión, milady

—Seguramente no es así —protestó ella—. El sacerdote ni siquiera me conoce.

— Asuma se lo ha enviado a Naruto, y me parece que ahora Iruka esta actuando como vuestro guardián. Quiere asegurarse de que nadie os fuerza a hacer nada que no queráis hacer.

—Pero yo quiero ir a las tierras de Sasuke— insistió Hinata—. Asuna debe haberle explicado mi situación al padre.

Shikamaru deseo fervientemente que Hinata no le pidiera más explicaciones sobre el papel del sacerdote. En su opinión, cuanto menos supiera Hinata, sería mejor.

Naruto le hizo señas para que se acercara, mientras el sacerdote, todavía con gesto malhumorado, movió su caballo a un lado para dejarle espacio suficiente. Sasuke la flanqueó por un costado, y Naruto por el otro. Mientras Sasuke realizaba las presentaciones de rigor, Hinata sonrió al sacerdote, pero la sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto advirtió dónde se encontraba. Había creído que Naruto había hecho un alto en la cima de una suave pendiente, pero en ese momento, al acercatse a pocos metros de esa cima, pudo ver un profundo abismo en frente suyo. Tiró de las riendas con tanta tuerza que el caballo se encabrito, pero la rápida intervención de Naruto evitó que fuera arrojada de la silla.

Él le quitó las riendas de las manos.

— Hinata, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Ella se obligó a mirarlo fijamente, a él y nada más que a él.

—No me gusta mirar desde las alturas —susurro—. Me da vértigo.

Viendo el pánico en sus ojos, Naruto hizo retroceder varios metros a los dos caballos. Sasuke hizo otro tanto.

—¿Va estás mejor?

Hinata exhaló un largo suspiro, sintiendo que se relajaba.

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias– murmuro, antes de volverse hacia el padre Iruka.

— Sasuke, tendrás que ayudarme con esto —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —prometió su amigo en el mismo tono quedo.

Curiosa, Hinata lo miro.

—¿Querrías que también yo te ayudara? —dijo. Naruto no pudo menos que sonreir.

—Tu ayuda es, definitivamente, necesaria.

—Entonces dime, por favor, en qué necesitas que te ayude, y lo haré con el mayor placer.

Naruto echó una breve mirada a Sasuke.

—El cura está esperando para hablar contigo. ¿Acaso quieres que piense que eres una maleducada? —se apresuró a decir éste.

La posibilidad de que involuntariamente pudiera haberle faltado el respeto a un hombre de Dios la hizo sonrojar.

—No, desde luego que no —dijo apresuradamente—. Buenos días tenga usted, padre. Es un placer conocerlo.

—Buenos días —replicó él, con una cortesía que ya se había esfumado cuando agregó—: Ahora, tengo algunas preguntas importantes que formularte para satisfacer a la Iglesia.

—¿Quiere satisfacer a la Iglesia? —repitió Hinata, desconcertada por sus bruscos modales y su extraña exigencia. Seguramente, no le había oído bien.

—En efecto —respondió él con vehemencia. Tras una pausa para dedicarle a Naruto lo que sólo podía ser interpretado como una mirada extremadamente hostil, agregó—: No vamos a movernos ni un milímetro hasta que no tenga la plena seguridad de que nadie te ha presionado.

—Padre, es sumamente importante que vaya a...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, Sasuke la interrumpió.

—¿Hinata no tuvo que descender por un desfiladero para rescatar a Konohamaru Sarutobi? Asuma me contó que su hijo había quedado atrapado en una saliente de la garganta.

—La tienes frente a ti, Sasuke. Pregúntale a ella —sugirió Naruto.

Hinata no les estaba prestando ninguna atención.

—Padre, ¿por qué necesita preguntar...?

Una vez más, Sasuke la había interrumpido, y de no haber dado por sentado que eso era imposible, habría pensado que lo hacía a propósito, pero, claro, eso era ridículo. Al contrario de Naruto, Sasuke jamás sería deliberadamente impertinente. En todo caso, su exceso de tacto era casi un defecto.

—¿Si hice qué? –preguntó distraída, mientras seguía mirando al cura.

¿Por qué razón, en nombre del cielo, tenía que satisfacer a la Iglesia antes de reemprender viaje hacia las tierras de Sasuke?

Repitiendo su pregunta, Sasuke le exigió que lo mirara al responderle. Como se mostraba muy insistente, Hinata se disculpó al sacerdote y se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, Sasuke, bajé por la garganta del desfiladero para rescatar a konohamaru.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Hinata volvió a prestarle total atención al sacerdote.

—Padre, ¿está diciéndome que no puedo seguir viaje basta satisfacer a la Iglesia? ¿Lo he oído bien?

—Sí, milady, eso es exactamente lo que dije. Nadie va a moverse de este sitio hasta que no me considere completamente satisfecho. Hablo en serio, laird —añadió, asestándole otra penetrante mirada a Naruto.

—Recibirá la satisfacción que espera, padre —le aseguró Naruto.

—No comprendo... —empezó a decir Hinata.

—Me aseguraré de que comprenda —dijo el sacerdote—. Los Uzumaki son expertos en trampas y engaños. Harán lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quieren, y como ni tus padres ni tu confesor están aquí para protegerte, considero mi deber actuar como tu guardián y tu director espiritual. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Hinata no comprendía absolutamente nada. Empezó a sacudir negativamente la cabeza, y pensó en preguntarle al padre por qué creía que necesitaba que alguien velara por ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que allí estaba Naruto para cumplir esa función?

—Padre, le pedí a Naruto...

El cura quedó tan alelado que no la dejé terminar.

—¿Tú le pediste a Naruto? Entonces, ¿no fuiste obligada?

Hinata empezaba a creer que el padre Iruka estaba un poco mal de la cabeza. Una vez más, trató pacientemente de explicarse.

—Si alguien ha ejercido alguna clase de presión, he sido yo. Si yo no se lo hubiera pedido, Naruto habría regresado a su casa...

El mismo Naruto fue quien la interrumpió esta vez.

—Ella tiene capacidad de decisión propia, padre. Ni la forcé ni la obligué a nada. ¿No es así, Hinata?

—Sí, así es —confirmo ella—. Pero, padre, sigo sin comprender por qué cree necesario actuar como mi protector. ¿No ve que estoy en buenas manos?

El padre Iruka pareció a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Querida niña, ni te imaginas en qué te estás metiendo —exclamo, estupefacto ante su serena aceptación—. Repóndeme lo siguiente —exigió—. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en las tierras de Uzumaki?

—No, no he...

El cura alzó las manos con gesto de desesperación.

—¡Ahi lo tenéis! —exclamó triunfalmente, casi gritando.

—Lo que hasta ahora he visto de las Highlands es muy bello —dijo Gillian—. Y supongo que las tierras de Uzumaki son igualmente encantadoras.

—Pero no has conocido a ninguno de los salvajes que se llaman a sí mismos Uzumaki, ¿verdad, muchacha? —pregunto el sacerdote con voz chillona.

Era más que evidente que el padre Iruka estaba terriblemente irritado, y Hinata trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No, no he conocido a muchos de sus seguidores, pero estoy segura de que son personas muy agradables, no salvajes.

—¡Santo Dios de las alturas, cree que son agradables! ¿La has oído, Sasuke? ¿La has oído?

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

—La he oído, padre —respondió—, pero me atrevo a recordarle lo que ha dicho Naruto. Hinata toma sus propias decisiones. Yo creo que encontrará muy agradables a los seguidores de Naruto.

—¿Cómo es posible que ella...?

—Encuentra muy agradable a laird Uzumaki. No estaría a su lado si no fuera así. Naruto puede ser realmente... encantador... si se lo propone. —La risa ahogada que acompañó las últimas palabras se transformó en una estruendosa carcajada.

El cura se volvió hacia Naruto.

—No es posible que esté enterada de lo que reservas para ella.

—¿Está sugiriendo que no voy a cuidarla como corresponde, o que alguno de los de mi clan va a maltratarla?

El padre Iruka advirtió que se había extralimitado, y se apresuró a intentar reparar el daño.

—No, no —exclamó alzando las manos—, sólo sugería... la muchacha parece ser una joven tan gentil.., y no imagino cómo hará para vivir en un ambiente tan duro.

Hinata no acababa de comprender qué había provocado esta conversación tan peculiar, ni por qué el padre Iruka se mostraba tan obviamente angustiado. Miró a Naruto, con la esperanza de que le explicara qué estaba pasando, pero él la ignoro, mientras hablaba con el cura en gaélico a toda velocidad. Su acento era muy fuerte, su hostilidad innegable, y a Hinata le horrorizó que pudiera hablarle a un clérigo con tanta furia.

Lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo era lo mucho que Hinata significaba para él, y que estaba dispuesto a morir antes de permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Sabía que Hinata no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero sí lo hacía el padre Iruka, y por el momento, era todo lo que importaba.

Por lo tanto, le hizo gracia la confusión de Hinata.

—iNo debes hablarle al padre con esa grosería! —exclamo ella—. A Dios no le agradará. —Volviéndose al cura, agregó—: No quiso ser Insolente.

—No es necesario que te disculpes en mi nombre —dijo Naruto.

—Me preocupo por tu alma —replicó ella.

—¿Te preocupa su alma? —repitió el cura.

—Alguien tiene que preocuparse por ella —respondió Hinata—. No va a ir al cielo si no se le ayuda. Seguramente, ya se habrá dado cuenta de ello, padre, ya que lo conoce hace más tiempo que yo.

— Hinata, ya basta de esta tonta chachara —ordenó Naruto.

Ella prefirió ignorarlo.

—Pero también tiene un buen corazón, padre. Es sólo que no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

El sacerdote se permitió una sonrisa.

—¿ Has podido vislumbrar la bondad en su interior?

—Sí —respondió ella suavemente—. La he visto.

El sacerdote la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Fuiste criada en un hogar pacífico?

—Sí, lo fui. El hogar de mi tío era un lugar pacífico.

—Y aún así, estás dispuesta... —El padre Iruka sacudió la cabeza—. Como ya he dicho, no sé cómo harás para sobrevivir en un lugar tan duro.

—Padre, Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a las tierras de Sasuke —dijo Hinata, tratando de aclarar su confusión.

—Pero no te vas a quedar allí eternamente —replicó él con frustración—. Alguna vez tienes que ir a casa.

—Sí, desde.luego. Debo regresar a...

— Hinata, ¿cómo lo lograste? —pregunto Sasuke.

Confundida, Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—¿Lograr qué, Sasuke?

—Si te da miedo, ¿cómo lograste bajar por el desfiladero para rescatar a Konohamaru?

—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—Sí.

—Pero estaba explicándole al padre Iruka que debo...

—Responde la pregunta de Sasuke, Hinata —le ordenó Naruto.

En ese exacto instante, Hinata renunció a tratar de controlar la conversación.

—¿Cómo me las arreglé para rescatar a Konohamaru? Fue sencillo: cerré los ojos.

—Debe de haberte resultado muy difícil. Hace pocos minutos vi cómo el rostro se te ponía de color gris al acercarte al borde.

—No tuve alternativa, y no tenía demasiado tiempo. La cuerda que sostenía a Konohamaru se estaba rompiendo.

—Bueno, muchacha, si puedes prestarme atención un instante, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas —insistió el padre Iruka.

—Por supuesto que tenías otra alternativa. Hacer algo que te causa tanto terror requiere de una gran valentía —dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

— Hinata hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Por supuesto que es valiente —dijo Naruto.

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

—No, no fui nada valiente. Tenía tanto miedo que no dejaba de temblar. Y grité —creyó oportuno agregar.

— Hinata, no discutas conmigo. He dicho que eres valiente, y debes aceptar que sé de lo que estoy hablando.

A Hinata no le gustó que la contradijera.

— Naruto, el único infalible es el Papa. Tú no lo eres. Por lo tanto, no es posible que sepas...

—Realmente, me gustaría seguir —los urgió el sacerdote—. Veamos, muchacha, necesito saber lo siguiente: ¿estás en buenos términos con la Iglesia?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Quiere saber si estás en buenos términos con la Iglesia —repitió Naruto.

Hinata pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

—Creo estarlo.

—¿Y cuándo fue tu última confesión? —preguntó Iruka

Hinata titubeó antes de responder.

—Contéstale —le ordenó Naruto.

Ella sintió que perdía los estribos.

—Te he pedido que no me hables en ese tono —le reprendió en un susurro—. No me gusta.

El padre Iruka oyó sus palabras. Se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Te atreves a criticar al laird Uzumaki? —tartamudeo.

Avergonzada porque el sacerdote le había oído trato de justificar su actitud.

—El que se atrevió hablarme con brusquedad fue él, padre. Usted lo oyó, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no debo defenderme?

—Sí, desde luego que debes hacerlo, pero, muchacha, la mayoría de las mujeres no se hubieran atrevido. Temerían las represalias.

Hinata desecho la idea.

— Naruto jamás haría daño a ninguna mujer.

El padre Iruka la sorprendió echándose a reír.

—He oído decir que para cada hombre existe una mujer, a pesar de lo terco y bárbaro que pueda ser él, y ahora debo reconocer que, efectivamente, es así.

—¿Podemos seguir? —pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, claro —accedió el padre Iruka—. Lady Hinata, volveré a preguntar: ¿cuándo os confesasteis por última vez?

—Hace mucho tiempo —respondió ella, enrojeciendo.

A Iruka no le gustó lo que oía.

—¿Y por qué no has celebrado ese sagrado sacramento?

—¿Debo responder esa pregunta antes de seguir camino a casa de Sasuke?

—Así es —respondió el nombrado.

—El padre está aguardando tu respuesta —le recordó Naruto.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Parecía ser la única que encontraba raro el interrogatorio del sacerdote, pero en cuanto estuviera a solas con Naruto, iba a exigir una explicación. Por el momento, decidió satisfacer a todos.

—No me he confesado porque Inglaterra ha sido puesta bajo la interdicción papal, y a los sacerdotes no se les permite administrar los sacramentos, salvo en casos muy extremos. Sin duda, habrá oído mencionar el... disgusto... de nuestro pontífice con el rey Nagato. Ambos están enzarzados en una lucha sobre quién será el próximo arzobispo de Canterbury.

El padre Iruka asintió.

—La interdicción. Sí, desde luego. ¿En qué estaba yo pensando? Olvidé que venías de Inglaterra. Ahora, veamos: ¿te gustaría que ahora oyera tu confesión?

—¿Ahora?

No había tenido intención de gritar la pregunta, pero se había quedado tan sorprendida por la sugerencia de que hiciera un recuento de sus pecados frente a Naruto y a Sasuke, y sin nada que la separara discretamente del padre Iruka, que no pudo controlar su reacción.

—No ha hecho nada que requiera que la perdonen —le aseguró Naruto a Iruka.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Hinata, nerviosa.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Lo sé.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—He pecado —dijo, gimiendo para sus adentros porque se oyó confesarlo en tono de jactancia.

—No, no lo has hecho.

Que la contradijera era lo último que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

—Sí que lo he hecho —insistió—. Gracias a ti, he tenido pensamientos impuros, y todos han sido contigo, ¿lo entiendes? He pecado en abundancia.

Sólo después de pronunciar estas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir

—Mis pecados son por tu culpa, Naruto, y si tengo que ir al purgatorio, pues entonces por Dios que irás conmigo. Sasuke, si no dejas ahora mismo de reírte, te juro que te arrojaré por el acantilado.

—¿Lo amas, muchacha? —preguntó el cura.

—No, en absoluto —respondió ella con vehemencia.

—No es un requisito ineludible —señaló el padre Iruka.

—¡Espero que no! —exclamó Hinata.

—Pero te haría la vida más fácil —volvió a comentar él.

— Hinata, debes decirle la verdad —exigió Naruto.

—He dicho la verdad. No amo a Sasuke, y si no deja de reírse de mí, muy pronto los Uchiha estarán buscando un nuevo laird.

—No me refiero a Sasuke —grito Iruka para ser oído por encima de las risas de Sasuke—. Te estoy preguntando si amas a Naruto.

—¿Le dijiste al padre que yo te amo? ¿Y qué más le dijiste?

Según la opinión de Naruto, la pregunta no merecía ninguna respuesta. Tranquilamente, le pidió que volviera a decirle que lo amaba.

— Naruto, ahora no es momento...

—Es el momento perfecto.

Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo que te dije fue algo privado.

—¿Me amas?

Reacia a admitir la verdad frente a un público pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, ella inclinó la cabeza.

—No quiero discutir cuestiones sentimentales ahora.

Naruto no iba a dejar que lo desafiase, de modo que la tomó de la barbilla y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Me amas? —Y le apreto la mano para obligarla a responder.

—Sabes que sí —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Con expresión solemne, Naruto tomó la banda de su tartán que caía por detrás de su hombro, y envolvió sus manos unidas con uno de sus extremo. Finalmente Hinata comprendió qué estaba ocurriendo. Presa del pánico, trató de liberar la mano, pero Naruto no la soltó, y tras unos segundos de forcejeos, desistió de lograrlo.

Su corazón le pertenecía a él.

—Pronuncia las palabras —ordenó Naruto, mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata, tercamente, se mantuvo callada. Él, tercamente, insistió.

—Quiero las palabras, Hinata. No me lo niegues.

Hinata pudo sentir todos los ojos fijos en ella, y sabía bien lo implacable que podía llegar a ser Naruto. Seguiría hostigándola hasta conseguir lo que quería. Además, a ella le resultaba imposible negarle que lo amaba, y silo que él necesitaba era volver a escuchar las palabras, pues entonces las pronunciaría.

Con un suspiro, reconoció que había perdido la batalla, aunque la victoria era suya.

—Te amo —dijo, en el más quedo de los susurros.

—¿Ahora, y para siempre?

Hinata permaneció un instante en silencio, y luego hizo a un lado sus miedos y tomó una decisión.

—Sí.

—Y voy a honrarte y protegerte, Hinata —dijo Naruto. Apoyó la mano sobre la nuca de la joven, y la acercó hasta él con un enérgico movimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio que el padre Iruka levantaba la mano y hacía la señal de la cruz.

Fue incapaz de resistirse cuando Naruto inclinó la cabeza para besarla. ¡Su caricia era tan ostensiblemente posesiva! Ella le acarició la mejilla, y por un instante olvido a los espectadores y los vítores que proferían. Cuando finalmente Naruto la solto, tuvo que sostenerse de la montura para no caer del caballo. Trató de componer su aspecto, mientras Naruto volvía a colocarse la banda del tartán por encima del hombro y la ajustaba con el cinturón.

Hinata siguió esperando que Naruto le dijera algo, pero él parecía dispuesto a permanecer en silencio, de modo que se giró hacia el padre Iruka.

—Que el Señor sea contigo —dijo el cura.

Sasuke, sonriendo con actitud culpable, palmeo los hombros de Naruto.

—Esta noche tenemos que celebrar.

—¿Celebrar qué, Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata con toda mocencia.

—Has satisfecho a la Iglesia.

—¿Podemos seguir viaje, entonces?

—Sí.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas, Sasuke se apresuró a dirigirse al sacerdote.

—Padre, ¿cenará con nosotros esta noche?

—Prometí al laird MacHugh que hoy pasaría por su casa, pero si salgo con tiempo para que no me sorprenda la noche en mitad del camino, aceptaré con gusto vuestra hospitalidad. La verdad es que estos viejos huesos míos se han acostumbrado a pasar la noche en un lecho caliente. Un lecho caliente y vacío —añadió, echando una mirada a Naruto.

—Pues un lecho vacío será lo que le espera esta noche, padre—prometió Naruto con una sonrisa.

El padre Iruka dirigió a Hinata una mirada de compasión.

—Todavía hay tiempo... —exclamo— no es extraño que una muchacha cambie de opinión antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lady Hinata, si reflexionáis antes de que caiga la noche, o recuperáis la cordura y advertís la tontería...

—Lo hecho, hecho está, padre. Dejémoslo así —dijo Sasuke.

Iruka dejó caer los hombros.

—Os lo advierto, laird Uzumaki, voy a seguir cuidando de ella.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¿Quiere decir que violará su propio juramento, y regresará a las tierras de los Uzumaki? Creo recordar que le dijo a Asuma Sarutobi que los Uzumaki eran todos unos salvajes paganos y que jamás volvería a poner un pie en sus tierras.

—Me acuerdo muy bien de lo que dije —barboto el sacerdote—. Y ciertamente, no he olvidado el desdichado episodio. No obstante, está muy claro en qué consiste mi obligación. Voy a cuidar de lady Hinata, y si compruebo que es desgraciada o se pone enferma, tendrá que responder ante mí, laird. Será mejor que cuide bien de ella. Espero que advierta que tiene aquí un verdadero tesoro.

Tras pronunciar su apasionado discurso, Iruka tomó las riendas de su caballo, y lo condujo a través del grupo de soldados.

—Que el Señor sea con vosotros —dijo mientras se alejaba.

Hinata lo observó marcharse, pero Naruto reclamo su atención con un pequeño tirón de pelo. Suavemente, le acomodó los rizos sobre los hombros.

—Te trataré bien —prometió fervientemente.

—Me aseguraré de que así sea —respondió ella—. ¿Nos vamos?

Con un gesto, Naruto indicó a Shikamaru que se adelantara, y se volvió para hablar con Sasuke. Hinata vio que el comandante se dirigía directamente hacia el precipicio. Hinata, miró horrorizada y aguijoneo al caballo para marchar en dirección contraria. En un segundo se alejó de Naruto y se encontró a mitad de la pendiente sur de la colina.

—¿Dónde diablos va? —le pregunté Naruto a Sasuke, mientras lanzaba su caballo al galope. Alcanzó a Hinata, tomó las riendas de su caballo y trató de obligarla a dar la vuelta. Ella se resistió, tratando de apartar su mano y forzando al caballo a seguir adelante.

—Te equivocaste de rumbo.

—¿El rumbo correcto es a través del precipicio? —preguntó ella, al borde de la histeria.

—Vamos, Hinata, no es...

—No lo haré.

—Si tan sólo me permitieras explicarte... —comenzó a decir con paciencia.

Más tarde, Naruto juraría que jamás había vista a nadie moverse con la rapidez con la que entonces se movió Hinata. Al ver que le resultaba imposible que Naruto soltara las riendas, bajó de su montura y se alejó caminando a toda velocidad antes de que él consiguiera encontrar una buena razón para persuadirla de que convenía tomar el atajo.

Naruto la alcanzó de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Camino. Tengo necesidad de estirar las piernas.

—Dame la mano.

—No.

—Eso no es un precipicio —dijo él.

—Voy a tomar el camino más largo.

—De acuerdo —concedió él.

Hinata se paro en seco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No vas a obligarme?

—Por supuesto que no te voy a obligar. Tomaremos el camino más largo.

Naruto lanzó un agudo silbido, y levantó la mano. Inmediatamente, Shikamaru se volvió y miró para atrás.

Hinata sabía que debía estar humillando a Naruto con su negativa a bajar una estúpida colina. Todos los soldados tenían los ojos clavados en ella, pero por suerte se quedaron donde estaban y por lo tanto no pudieron oír lo que ella decía.

—No quiero avergonzarte delante de tus amigos y tus soldados, pero te juro que si me obligas a bajar por esa pendiente me caere.

—¿Aterrada como estás, tu única preocupación es la posibilidad de avergonzarme? Ah, Hinata tú jamás podrías avergonzarme. Daremos un rodeo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos retrasará? —preguntó ella, con una mezcla de ansiedad y de alivio.

—Depende de la velocidad con que cabalguemos. Un día —reconoció él, mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Aunque nos demos prisa?

—Tanto tiempo —confirmo él—. Dame la mano.

—Puedo cabalgar.

—Preferiría que cabalgaras conmigo.

Hinata dio un paso atras.

— Naruto...

—¿Sí, muchacha?

—Tengo que bajar ese acantilado, ¿verdad?

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

Hinata aspiró profundamente levantó los hombros y entonces sí lo aferró de la mano. En lugar de subirla a la grupa de su caballo, Naruto cambió de idea y la acomodó delante suyo.

Pudo sentirla temblar, y sólo pensó en consolarla. Rodeándola con sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Este miedo tuyo...

—Es muy irracional, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes cuál es su causa? ¿Te pasó algo para que te volvieras tan cauta?

—¿Cobarde, quieres decir?

Tomándola de la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Que no vuelva a oírte decir eso de ti misma. No eres ninguna cobarde ,¿lo entiendes?

—Sí —concedió ella.

—Dilo —le ordenó Naruto.

—No soy cobarde. Ya puedes dejar de apretarme —dijo Hinata.

Aguardó a que aflojara su apreton.

—He cambiado de idea. Bajaremos por el acantilado. Pero seremos los últimos —se apresuro a decir, con la esperanza de reunir coraje mientras aguardaban su turno.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —insistió Hinata, aunque en un tono tan bajo que dudó de que él la hubiera oído—. Y montaré mi propio caballo— agregó, con más fuerza—. No quiero que tus hombres piensen que soy debil.

—Jamas pensarían nada semejante- dijo él, mientras espoleaba a su caballo rumbo a la colina..

No se detuvo en la cima, ni aminoro el paso de su caballo al comenzar el descenso por el angosto y retorcido desfiladero que conducía hacia las tierras de Sasuke. Hinata hundió la cara en el tartán de Naruto, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y le pidió que esperara hasta que todos los otros hubieran pasado.

El dijo que no.

Todavía podían detenerse antes de llegar al punto más escarpado del desfiladero, y Hinata se propuso obligarlo a hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo para reunir coraje. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo ese cabeza de mula?

—Quiero ser la última.

—A mí me gusta ser el primero.

—Vamos a esperar —exigió Hinata con voz chillona. El pánico comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en caer por un interminable abismo tenebroso y no detenerse nunca. El impulso de gritar amenazaba con volverse irrefrenable, y estaba a punto de vomitar, o de desmayarse.

— Naruto... no puedo...

—Cuéntame esos pensamientos impuros que has tenido conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Pacientemente, Naruto le repitió la pregunta. Su Semental tropezó, y por la oscura boca del barranco se despeñaron varias piedras con gran estrépito, pero Naruto se limito a cambiar de posición en la montura para ayudar al caballo a recobrar el paso, y siguió adelante.

Hinata, oyendo el ruido, ya se volvía hacia él, pero éste trató de distraerla.

—En esos pensamientos impuros, ¿teníamos la ropa puesta? —preguntó.

Hinata sintió que el rubor le teñía la cara.

—¿La ropa? —repitio.

—En tus fantasías conmigo...

—No eran fantasías.

—Claro que lo eran —la contradijo él alegremente—. Le dijiste a Iruka que tenías sueños impuros.

—Pensamientos impuros —lo corrigió ella.

—Y también le dijiste que esos... pensamientos... se referían a mí. ¿No es cierto?

—¡Oh, quédate quieto!

—¿Y? ¿La teníamos, o no la teníamos? —pregunto él riendo.

Hinata dejo caer los hombros.

—¿Si teníamos qué?

—La ropa puesta.

—¡Naturalmente que teníamos la ropa puesta! —exclamo ella, claramente nerviosa.

—Entonces no deben haber sido pensamientos impuros muy interesantes.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de eso?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está bien, por eso.

—Creo que tengo derecho a saber. Tu dijiste que los pensamientos impuros eran sobre mí, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? Quiero saber qué hacía yo.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Estabas besándome.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Nada más?

—¿Qué esperabas oír?

—Muchísimo más —dijo él—. ¿Dónde te besaba?

—En los labios —respondió ella—. Ahora, si puedes acabar con...

—¿Y en ningún otro lado? —pregunto Naruto, decepcionado—. ¿Quieres que te cuente mis fantasías contigo?

Hinata abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—¿Tuviste.. pensamientos... sobre mí?

—Por supuesto, pero son mucho más interesantes que los tuyos.

—¿Oh sí?

—¿Quieres que te cuente?

—No.

Naruto se echo a reír, ignorando la negativa.

—En mis fantasías, no llevabas nada encima. No, no es exactamente así. Sí llevabas algo.

Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero así y todo no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—¿Qué llevaba?

Él se inclinó y le susurro en el oído.

—A mí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, y lo empujó apoyando las manos sobre su pecho.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —grito—. Vamos a ir a parar al purgatorio si seguimos con esta pecaminosa conversación. ¿Cómo puedes saber qué aspecto tengo sin la ropa puesta?

—Una suposición aproximada —respondió él—. Eres perfecta, dicho sea de paso.

—No, no lo soy.

—Tienes la piel satinada y tersa, en mis fantasías, cuando estoy tendido entre tus muslos

Hinata le tapo la boca con la mano, para obligarlo a callar. A Naruto le brillaban los ojos de pura malicia. Era indignante, y tal vez por eso mismo se sentía atraída hacia él. De alguna manera, Naruto había logrado liberarse de todo prejuicio. No le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él, y tampoco quería impresionar a nadie.

Hinata deseó poder ser igual de libre.

—Estar contigo es una... experiencia.., liberadora —susurro.

—Eso no ha estado tan mal , ¿verdad, milady?

Ante el sonido de la voz de Shikamaru, Hinata pegó un respingo.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto, mientras quitaba lentamente la mano de la boca de Naruto. Él la retuvo un instante para depositar un beso en la palma. Con un súbito ataque de timidez, Hinata retiró la mano antes de que Shikamaru pudiera verlos.

—El descenso por el barranco no ha sido tan malo, ¿no os parece? —comento Shikamaru.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia las rocas, sacudió la cabeza y rompió a reir.

—No, no ha sido tan malo, después de todo.

Minutos después, volvía a montar en su propio caballo. Decidida a tomar la delantera, obligó al caballo a un rápido trote, hasta adelantar a Naruto y a Sasuke.

—¡Me embaucaste! —le grito a Naruto al pasar.

—Sí, lo hice —reconoció él—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Yo no me enfado. Yo me desquito.

Sin saberlo, Hinata acababa de recitar el credo de los Uzumaki.

**_Continuará..._**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 18**

La casa de Sasuke Uchiha era majestuosa. Se alzaba sobre una meseta situada en el medio de un magnífico valle, flanqueado por escarpados precipicios por uno de sus lados y onduladas colinas por el otro.

Un brillante manto de hierba, salpicado aquí y allá con los primeros brotes de brezo de la primavera, cubría el suelo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el aroma del brezo y de los árboles impregnaba la brisa de la tarde, junto con el olor del humo que salía por las chimeneas de las cabañas de techo de paja. El enorme castillo de piedra del laird se erguía, protector, sobre las casas que moteaban el paisaje a sus pies, y todo el conjunto estaba rodeado por un vallado de piedra y madera que garantizaba la seguridad del clan.

Se abrieron los pesados portones girando sobre goznes de hierro, y Sasuke entró con sus huéspedes en su propiedad. A su alrededor resonaron los vítores con los que los soldados daban la bienvenida a su laird, mientras un grupo de jovencitas se acercaba corriendo para saludarle.

Al instante, Hinata se vio rodeada por la celosa guardia de Naruto.

Kiba se situó frente a ella, Shikamaru y Chōji lo hicieron a los lados, y Shino colocó su caballo detrás de ella. A pesar de que prácticamente le resultaba imposible ver lo que pasaba, con los anchos hombros de los guardias impidiéndole la visión, trató igualmente de mirar a cada uno de los rostros que conformaban la muchedumbre. Aunque hubiera sido maravilloso, e incluso milagroso, que pudiera encontrar inmediatamente a Hanabi, Hinata sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Sin embargo cada vez que divisaba una cabellera castaña, su corazón daba un salto de esperanza.

Naruto y Sasuke habían desmontado y estaban rodeados por los soldados. Hinata se armó de paciencia, esperando que Naruto se acordara de ella.

—¿Lo veis, milady? —pregunto Shikamaru en voz baja.

—¿A quién?

—Al traidor —susurro.

—No, lo siento. No estaba buscando... —dijo, mientras volvía a buscar entre la multitud—. Todavía no —murmuro para sus adentros—. ¡Aquí hay tanta gente...!

—La mayoría de los hombres de Sasuke no está aquí —explicó Shikamaru—. Seguramente están entrenándose en los campos de detrás del castillo. Sí, seguro que están allí, pues de lo contrario Obito se habría acercado a saludar a su laird.

Mientras Hinata seguía escudriñando entre el gentío, unos pocos soldados Otsutsuki vestidos con el tartán de su clan, osados y curiosos, se acercaron para verla mejor. Uno de ellos, joven y algo tonto, incluso se atrevió a acercarse demasiado.

Chōji llevó su caballo hasta él, obligando al hombre a hacerse a un lado, so pena de ser aplastado.

—¡Deja ya de mirar a la dama! —le ordenó en un tono que destilaba veneno.

El corpulento soldado echó una mirada a sus amigos, y luego se volvió hacia Chōji con un insolente gesto dc desprecio en el rostro.

—¿O qué? —lo desafio.

Chōji no se dejó impresionar por su bravuconada. Antes de que el soldado pudiera adivinar su intención, se inclinó, lo aferró de la garganta y lo alzó en vilo.

—O te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo.

El soldado Otsutsuki era un hombre de gran tamaño, pero Chōji lo había levantado como si no pesara más que una pluma. La asombrosa demostración de fuerza dejó estupefacta a Hinata. Como también sus malos modales.

—Chōji, por favor baja al muchacho.

—Como gustéis, milady —gruñó Chōji.

En el momento en que enviaba al soldado volando al suelo, Naruto regresaba a donde estaban sus hombres. El joven aterrizó en medio de sus amigos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto se abrió paso a través de la gente y se detuvo frente al aturdido Otsutsuki, que yacía boca abajo contra el suelo.

—¿Chōji?

—No me gustaba la forma en que miraba a milady, laird.

El soldado trató de levantarse, pero Naruto se lo impidió plantándole la bota sobre el pecho.

—¿Y cómo la miraba?

—Con insolencia —respondió Chōji.

—Es muy bella —dijo el soldado, desafiante—. Si quiero mirarla, lo voy a hacer.

Naruto miré hacia abajo, y aplicó más presión con el pie sobre el pecho del joven.

—Sí, es muy bella —coincidió complacido—. Pero no me gusta que la miren otros hombres. —Aumentando aún más la presión hasta que el rostro del soldado se volvió de color morado y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. Naruto agregó, en tono decididamente amenazante—: No me gusta nada.

A su lado apareció Sasuke.

—Déjalo ponerse de pie —ordenó.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, y contemplo cómo el soldado se levantaba del suelo. En ese momento, Sasuke embistió contra él, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que el pobre hombre volvió a aterrizar en el suelo, esta vez sobre su espalda.

—¡Vas a disculparte con laird Uzumaki, ahora mismo! —bramo.

—¿Uzumaki? —balbuceo el soldado—. ¿Es laird Uzumaki? No sabía...

Sasuke dio otro paso hacia él. El soldado tropezó con sus propios pies al retroceder.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis, laird Uzumaki —tartamudeo—. Jamás volveré a poner los ojos sobre vuestra mujer. Lo juro por la cabeza de mi padre.

Sasuke no quedó satisfecho. Había visto que el soldado y sus amigos seguían usando el tartán de los Otsutsuki.

—Os pondréis mis colores, o ahora mismo os echaré de mis tierras.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Sasuke, completamente asombrada. Hasta ese momento lo había considerado un hombre amable y de buenos modales. Kurenai Sarutobi le había contado que siempre que Asuna quería concertar una alianza, enviaba a Sasuke a actuar como su emisario para ultimar los detalles por sus cualidades como diplomático. En ese momento, ciertamente, no se estaba comportando como un diplomático.

En realidad, su carácter nada tenía que envidiarle al de Naruto.

Avergonzada por ser la causa del altercado, miró fijamente a Chōji reprochándole su actitud y provocar semejante incidente, pero el soldado se defendió.

—Estaba siendo insolente, milady —dijo.

—A mí no me lo pareció —replicó ella.

—Pero a mí sí, milady.

Sus mandíbulas apretadas y desafiantes mostraban a las claras que creía tener toda la razón, y Hinata decidió no seguir discutiendo con él.

—Allí viene Obito —dijo Kiba—. Deberías hablar con él, Shikamaru. Se comenta que se considera tu igual.

Un numeroso grupo de soldados bajaban las colinas por ambos lados del castillo, y Hinata no pudo verles los rostros porque estaban a contraluz.

— Obito es el comandante de Sasuke —comento Chōji—. ¿No es, por tanto, igual que Shikamaru?

—Nadie es igual a mí —afirmo Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta en su montura—. Pero complaceré a Obito rebajándome a hablar con él. Si me disculpáis, milady... —dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba las riendas para conducir a su caballo hasta donde se encontraban los soldados.

—Desde luego —respondió ella—. Me gustaría desmontar, Chōji. ¿Te molestaría apartar tu caballo para que tenga sitio?

—Debéis esperar a vuestro laird —respondió él.

—Sí, debéis hacerlo —coincidió Shino mientras se disponía a ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacante Shikamaru—. Milady, nos facilitaríais las cosas si usarais nuestro tartán.

—¿Facilitaros qué?

—El hacerles saber que estais...

Se detuvo. Hinata insistió:

—¿Qué yo estoy qué?

—Con nosotros —dijo Chōji.

Se libro de dar más explicaciones porque Sasuke le hizo señas de que se apartara para ponerse al lado de Hinata. La ayudó a desmontar.

—No juzgues mal a mi clan sólo por unos muchachos revoltosos —le pidió.

—Ya tiene los pies sobre el suelo —dijo Naruto a sus espaldas—. Puedes irte.

Sasuke lo ignoró, y siguió sosteniendo a Hinata.

—Entra. Ya es casi mediodía, y debes de tener hambre.

Naruto aparto la mano de Sasuke de un golpe, y le indico a Hinata que se acercara a él. Molesta por su actitud, ella permaneció firme donde estaba, y lo obligó a ir hacia ella.

—No tengo hambre —le dijo a Sasuke.

—Esta noche tendremos una gran fiesta —prometió éste—. Pero antes de eso, tendrás que echar un vistazo a cada uno de los soldados que en este momento están dentro de la propiedad. Si el hombre que viste no se encuentra entre ellos, pues entonces iremos a buscar a los demás. Llevará tiempo, Hinata —le advirtió—. Ahora que los Uchiha y los Otsutsuki se han unido, hay mucho territorio que recorrer.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? —pregunto Naruto.

—Me gustaría conocer también a todas las mujeres —dijo Hinata, deslizando su mano en la de Naruto—. Comprendo la importancia de que te señale al hombre que te traiciono, y haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarlo, pero te ruego que hagas lo mismo por mí. Debo encontrar a Hanabi.

Sasuke asintto.

—Nos dijiste que la habían recogido los Otsutsuki, y tal como sugirió Asuma, los ancianos deben haber oído hablar de ella.

— ¿Y entonces por qué nadie dio ninguna información? El rey Nagato envió emisarios a todos los clanes, y nadie respondió.

Sasuke sonrio.

—¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo?

—No comprendo.

—No nos gusta el rey Nagato —explicó Naruto en forma franca y directa.

—No, nos gusta —acordo Sasuke.

Siguieron subiendo los peldaños de piedra que conducían a los anchos portones de madera del castillo, mientras la muchedumbre se hacía a un lado para abrirles paso. Hinata pudo ver a dos ancianos aguardando en la entrada. Uno de ellos era alto y flaco como un cayado, y el otro tenía la mitad de su estatura pero era redondo como una luna llena. Ambos se adelantaron y saludaron a Sasuke con una inclinación.

Después de presentárselos, Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Espero que Hamura y Hagoromo puedan ayudarte a encontrar a Hanabi. Ambos son Otsutsuki.

Sasuke dio a los hombres todos los detalles necesarios acerca de la hermana de Hinata.

—Con vuestra memoria, estoy seguro de que podréis recordar a una familia que recogiera a una niña. Debía de tener alrededor de seis años.

—Pero si la familia llegó hasta nosotros proveniente de las Lowlands con la niña, ¿cómo podíamos saber que no era realmente suya? —dijo Hamura.

—Seguro que lo sabríais. Sabéis todo lo que pasa por aquí. Debéishaber oído los rumores.

—Quizá podríamos ayudar a la dama —dijo Hagoromo—. Pero me pregunto por qué la ayudas tú, laird. ¿Acaso significa más para ti algo más que lo debido?

—Significa mucho para mí —dijo Sasuke, en tono cortante.

—Pero es inglesa —agregó Hamura, señalando lo que era obvio—. Eso es lo que preocupa a Hagoromo.

—Sé que es inglesa —dijo Sasuke—. Lady Hinata es la mujer de Naruto, y Naruto es mi amigo.

El anuncio alegro a ambos. Hagoromo mostró un gran alivio.

—Entonces, tú no...

—No —lo cortó Sasuke—. Su corazón pertenece a Naruto.

Hamura se volvió hacia Naruto.

—A pesar de ser inglesa... ¿igualmente la reclamas?

—En efecto.

Hinata se estaba hartando del giro que había tomado la conversacion.

—Me siento muy feliz de ser inglesa —dijo.

Hagoromo le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Ah, muchacha, no es posible que te alegre ser inglesa, pero es muy valiente de tu parte el simular que sí. Ven conmigo —agregó, apartando a Sasuke con un gesto para tomarla del brazo—, y hablaremos de tu hermana.

Hamura no estaba dispuesto a que se lo dejara de lado.

—Mi memoria es mucho mejor de la tuya, Hagoromo —dijo mientras tomaba a Hinata del otro brazo, apartando bruscamente a Naruto de un codazo—. Demos un paseo por el lago y pensemos juntos. Recuerdo una familia en particular. Tienen una hija aproximadamente de tu edad, y vinieron de las Lowlands.

Como los dos hombres la tomaban de los brazos, Hinata no pudo hacer nada. Echó a Naruto una mirada, vió su gesto de asentimiento y luego dedicó toda su atención a sus dos escoltas.

Sasuke y Naruto la observaron alejarse.

—¿ Estará bien? —preguntó Naruto, que ya le hacía señas a Chōji y a Shino para que fueran tras ella.

—Por supuesto que estará bien —replicó Sasuke—. Deja que tus hombres aflojen su vigilancia.

—Muy bien —concedió Naruto, que se apresuro a cancelar la orden dada a sus soldados. Siguió a Sasuke hasta el interior del castillo, donde se había congregado toda una multitud que deseaba hablar con su laird.

—¿Crees que Hagoromo y Hamura podrán ayudarla? —pregunto Naruto.

—La pregunta no es si pueden ayudarla, sino más bien si quieren hacerlo — Sasuke sirvió una copa de vino, se la alargó a su amigo y se sirvió otra para él—. Probablemente tengan una idea bastante aproximada de dónde se encuentra Hanabi —siguió diciendo—. Pero antes de decírselo a Hinata, se lo dirán a la familia. Si Hanabi quiere ver a su hermana, concertarán el encuentro. Si no...

—Tú le ordenaste que colaboraran.

—En efecto —asintió Sasuke—. Pero será difícil. Los ancianos suelen ser tercos.

—¿Tratarán de protegerla porque es una Otsutsuki?

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué creerían que tienen que protegerla de su propia hermana?

—Su hermana inglesa —aclaro Sasuke—. Deja de preocuparte, Naruto. Si Hanabi está aquí, la encontraremos. Ah, allí está Obito, con Shikamaru. Permíteme ocuparme de las cuestiones más urgentes, y luego también nosotros pensaremos y decidiremos nuestro plan de acción.

La hora siguiente pasó con gran rapidez, mientras Sasuke atendía los asuntos de su clan y escuchaba el informe que le daba Obito de los problemas surgidos durante su ausencia. No le sorprendió enterarse de que la mayoría los habían provocado los soldados Otsutsuki. Sasuke tuvo que apelar a toda su paciencia para escuchar la larga lisra de incidentes ocurridos en los campos de entrenamiento.

Cuando el comandante Uchiha termino de exponer todas sus quejas, su rostro estaba encarnado de furia.

—Me has ordenado que sea tolerante —le recordo Obito a su laird—. Pero te lo digo: es peligroso permitir estas insubordinaciones. El líder de este grupo de inadaptados se está volviendo cada día más poderoso. Cuando doy una orden, la mayoría de los Otsutsuki lo mira primero a él, y cuando él la aprueba con un gesto, cumplen mi orden. ¡Es inaceptable! —agregó con voz temblorosa de ira.

Sasuke permaneció serenamente de pie, frente al fuego, mientras observaba a su comandante pasearse nerviosamente por el salón.

Naruto, apoyado contra la mesa, también escuchaba la perorata contra Otsutsuki. Shikamaru estaba su lado. Cuando Sasuke considero que había oído lo suficiente, levantó la mano reclamando silencio.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Obito? —pregunto en voz baja.

El comandante giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su laird.

—¡Echar al canalla!

—¿Tiene nombre ese canalla? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Toneri —le contesto Obito.

—¿ quieres que lo eche? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Preferiría que me dejaras matarlo, laird, pero me doy por satisfecho con que lo eches de aquí.

—¿Y sus seguidores? ¿Qué querrías que hiciera con ellos?

—¿La verdad?

—Naturalmente.

Obito soltó un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que los echaras a todos. Sabes bien que siempre estuve en contra de la fusión de ambos clanes, laird, y recuerdo haberte advertido que no iba a funcionar.

— ¿ Tu crees que tu predicción se ha cumplido?

—Así es.

—Tú sabías que iba a haber problemas, Obito. Tu obligación consiste en hallar la manera de solucionarlos, no en echar a los inadaptados —agregó en tono cortante—. Busca a Toneri, y envíamelo aquí —ordenó entonces—. Voy a ajustarle las cuentas, a él y a sus secuaces.

Obito pareció sentirse aliviado, y asintió con ansiedad.

—Celebro tu intervención, laird, porque te aseguro que estos revoltosos me han puesto entre la espada y la pared. Yo no tengo tu paciencia.

"_Nadie tenía la paciencia de Sasuke_", pensó Naruto. Evidentemente, Obito no conocía bien a su laird, ya que si lo hubiera conocido sabría que bajo la fina capa de urbanidad y diplomacia latía el corazón de un salvaje guerrero con un temperamento aún peor que el suyo. A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke tardaba en estallar, pero cuando llegaba a su límite o había, a su juicio, aguantado demasiado, su reacción era explosiva y temible. Podía ser mucho más brutal que Naruto, y tal vez ésa fuera una de las razones por las que se habían hecho tan amigos.

Confiaban uno en el otro. Sí, Naruto confiaba y admiraba a Sasuke, tanto como confiaba y admiraba al hombre que los había entrenado para líderes, Asuma Sarutobi.

Ése sí que era un líder despiadado. Asuma en muy raras ocasiones demostraba clemencia, y era bien conocido por su impaciencia, razón por la cual había confiado tantas veces en Sasuke para que hablara en su nombre en las reuniones del Consejo. En situaciones en las que lan habría matado a cualquiera que le llevara la contraria, Sasuke utilizaba la persuasión, y tan sólo cuando nada más funcionaba, apelaba, como Asuma y como Naruto, a la fuerza bruta.

En cuanto Obito hubo ventilado todas sus quejas, su disposición cambió radicalmente.

—Hay una cuestión más que tienes que atender antes de poder descansar —anuncio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿esta cuestión te divierte?

—¡Oh, sí!

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Sakura Hanuro?

Obito se echó a reír.

—Eres muy perspicaz, laird, ya que sí, efectivamente, tiene que ver con Sakura. Han vuelto a pedir su mano.

—¿De quién se trata esta vez? —preguntó Sasuke, con la resignacion pintada en el rostro.

—El soldado se llama Matthias —dijo Obito—. Es un Otsutsuki, y debo advertirte que si Sakura accede a casarse con él después de haber rechazado a tantos de nuestros mejores soldados Uchiha, se armará un buen jaleo.

Esta vez le tocó reír a Sasuke.

—Si algo puede decirse de Sakura, es que es previsible. Sabemos que no va a aceptar casarse con Matthias, de modo que no es preciso que te preocupes por las consecuencias. Hazla entrar, y le haré la pregunta personalmente. Me gustaría que Naruto la conociera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el aludido.

—Es... intrigante —explicó Sasuke.

—Con tu permiso, laird, su madre ha solicitado verte primero. Desea hablarte antes de que convoques a Sakura.

—¿Está esperando?

—No —respondió Obito—. Enviaré a alguien a buscarla.

—Cuando terminemos —dijo Sasuke—. Quiero que ordenes a los hombres que se congreguen todos en el patio de armas al atardecer. Todos deben asistir —insistió.

—Y sin excusas —completo Naruto. Obito asintió de inmediato.

—Como quieras —dijo. Miró fijamente a Sasuke varios minutos antes de preguntarle—: ¿Tienes pensado realizar algún anuncio? ¿Debo felicitarte?

—No —se limito a responder Sasuke.

Naruto sintió curiosidad ante el comentario de Obito.

—¿Felicitarte por qué? —preguntó.

—Los ancianos me han pedido que considere la posibilidad de casarme con Kaguya Otsutsuki. Todavía no tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer. La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Debo admitir que me haría la vida más fácil, con los dos clanes unidos por un matrimonio.

—Vas a destrozar un montón de corazones — Shikamaru no pudo evitar señalar—. Hay unas cuantas damas que están detras de ti, pero ya veo que ninguna ha tenido el coraje de acercarse a ti para hablar contigo.

—Lo normal es que lo persigan —dijo Obito—. Hoy, no obstante, se han mostrado muy tímidas. Creo que sé la razón por la que se han mantenido alejadas.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunto Naruto.

Obito decidió mostrarse directo.

—Tú, laird. Estabas junto a Sasuke, y por eso las damas no se acercaron. Aunque están fascinadas con su laird, es mayor el miedo que te tienen a ti.

Shikamaru dibujo una sonrisa.

—Es bueno enterarse de que todavía provocas desmayos entre las mujeres, Naruto.

—No tenemos tiempo para bromas —murmuro Sasuke, claramente incómodo por la charla acerca de la conducta de las jóvenes.

Naruto sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que se hicieran bromas sobre su aspecto, y en su calidad de amigo, Naruto utilizaba esa información en su beneficio. Siempre que podía burlarse de Sasuke, lo hacía.

—Para ti debe ser un infierno haber sido maldecido con ese fresco rostro de muchachito —dijo lentamente—. La agonía de encontrar cada noche a una mujer diferente en tu lecho debe dejarte agotado. No sé de dónde sacas la resistencia para sobrellevar esta pesada carga.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensaron, lo que complació a Naruto.

—Los dos sabemos que tú has tenido tantas mujeres en tu lecho como yo —exclamo Sasuke—. Pero lo que dije lo dije en serio. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

Cansado, se dirigió hacia la mesa, empujando deliberadamente a Naruto cuando éste trató de bloquearle el paso y seguir riéndose a su costa. Indicó con un gesto a Shikamaru y a Obito que tomaran asiento, y Sasuke se sentó a la cabecera. Tomó una jarra de agua fresca, se sirvió de ella y le pidió al joven escudero que aguardaba en la puerta que les llevara un poco de pan caliente y queso para entretener al hambre hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

En cuanto el muchacho abandonó la habitación, Sasuke sugirió a Naruto que pusiera a Obito al corriente de todo lo sucedido, y de sus planes futuros.

—Nuestros comandantes tendrán que aunar sus esfuerzos para atacar —dijo—. Asuma quiere que Menma, Shikamaru y tú escojais a los soldados que vendrán con nosotros a lnglatcrra.

—¿Vamos a atacar Inglaterra? —pregunté Shikamaru, atónito.

—No —respondió Naruto—. Aunque la idea me resulta atractiva.

Reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, le conto a Obito todo lo que había pasado y la manera en que Hinata había rescatado a Konohamaru Sarutobi. A Obito no le resultó fácil digerir toda esa información.

Cuando Naruto termino su relato, el soldado sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, es un milagro que Konohamaru haya sobrevivido! —murmuro.

—Su milagro fue Hinata —señalo Naruto—. De no haber sido por ella, Konohamaru estaría muerto.

—Y nadie se habría enterado de que teníamos un traidor entre nosotros —agregó Sasuke.

—¿Quién seria capaz de hacer algo semejante? —se preguntó Obito. Entonces golpeó la mesa con el puño, mientras arriesgaba una respuesta—: Tiene que ser un Otsutsuki, porque son los únicos que saldrían ganando con esto. Hay muchos de ellos que se alegrarían de tu muerte, laird, y todos están bajo el dominio de Toneri. Aunque apenas es poco más que un muchacho, se ha ganado su lealtad. Son rebeldes, pura y simplemente.

—Yo no estoy tan convencido como tú, y antes de actuar quiero estar bien seguro —dijo Sasuke.

Alzó la mano ordenando silencio al ver entrar al escudero con la bandeja de pan y queso. Después de poner la comida sobre la mesa, Sasuke le ordeno esperar en las cocinas, y reanudo la conversación.

—Debemos ayudar a Hinata a encontrar a su hermana. Le he dado mi palabra de honor.

—¿Seguro que se trata de una Otsutsuki? —pregunté Obito frotándose la mandíbula y meditando sobre la cuestión.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke—. Se llama Hanabi, y tiene unos pocos años más que Hinata.

—La familia seguramente le cambió el nombre para protegerla —comento Naruto.

—Aún así, espero que Hamura y Hagoromo sepan quién es. No se les escapa nada.

—Yo también podría ayudar —dijo Obito—. Mi padre también tiene muy buena memoria, y conoce a la mayoría de los Otsutsuki. Los odia, pero es correcto con ellos —añadió—. Su hermana se caso con un Otsutsuki. Ella ya ha muerto, pero en vida su marido la maltrato mucho, y mi padre no lo olvida. A pesar de eso, te ayudará, laird, si puede hacerlo. Si una familia adoptara un niño, es muy probable que mi padre lo supiera. Ahora que se siente mejor detesta estar encerrado, y este asunto lo distraerá. Con tu permiso, laird, iré a verlo lo antes posible.

—El padre de Obito se rompió una pierna en una mala caída —explicó Sasuke a Naruto y a Shikamaru—. Me alegra saber que se le está soldando. En un momento dado creímos que no iba a curarse, y Obito fue a su casa para estar a su lado.

—Si no pudiera volver a caminar, preferiría morir —comento Obito—. Pero hay esperanza. Si no me necesitas por un par de días, podría partir ahora mismo. Estaría ya a mitad de camino antes de que cayera la noche.

—Sí —accedió Sasuke—. Cuanto antes hables con tu padre, mejor. Hamura y Hagoromo tardarán varios días en hacer lo que deben hacer con los Otsutsuki, y podrías estar de regreso con la información antes de que esos viejos se decidan a decirnos la verdad.

— Hanabi podría aparecer por decisión propia —sugirió Shikamaru.

Obito comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero cambio de idea.

—Laird —dijo—, dijiste que iríamos a Inglaterra, pero ¿adónde, exactamente, nos dirigiremos?

—No lo sabemos... todavía —reconoció Sasuke—. Hinata no nos ha dado los nombres de los ingleses que retuvieron a Konohamaru y pactaron con el traidor.

—¿Por qué no te lo ha dicho, laird? — Obito preguntó perplejo.

El que le contestó fue Naruto.

—Se le ha metido en la cabeza que si nos dice quiénes son esos hombres nosotros atacaremos, dejando a su tío en una situación vulnerable. También la preocupa que la obliguemos a permanecer aquí.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer, ¿no es así? —dijo Sasuke—. Seguramente, no le permitirás regresar a Inglaterra.

—Es complicado —reconoció Naruto—. Hinata es muy cabezota.

—Que es precisamente la razón de que te sintieras traído por ella—señaló Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedo exigirle que confíe en mí mientras en lo más hondo de mi corazón sé que voy a traicionar esa confianza? Demonios, no sé qué hacer. No me gusta la idea de faltar a la palabra que le di, pero no puedo aceptar la idea de que se vea envuelta en un peligro asi.

—Vas a tener que solucionar esto con ella, y pronto, Naruto. Necesitamos los nombres —dijo Sasuke.

Obiti se puso de pie, y se inclinó ante su laircl.

—Con tu permiso, me marcho.

—Dale a tu padre mis mejores deseos de una pronta y total recuperación.

—Así lo haré —prometió Obito. Rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo para agregar—: Laird, con todos esto he olvidado pIeguntar.¿Todavía quieres que los hombres se reúnan en el patio de armas al atardecer? Haré que Anthony les dé la orden —se apresuro a añadir—. Pero si no vas a anunciar tu decisión de casarte con Kaguya Otsutsuki, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué quieres dirigirte a tus hombres? Tal vez debería quedarme.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no le habían contado un detalle importante.

—Contamos con ventaja para encontrar al traidor —dijo—. Hinata lo vio mientras se escapaban.

—¿Ella lo vio? —preguntó Obito, estupefacto.

—Sí, vio a ese canalla —confirmé Shikamaru—. Por su relato acerca del lugar por el que cabalgaba, diría que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para poder cscupirle en la cara, pero el traidor nunca se entero de que ella estaba allí.

—Y por eso quiero a todos los hombres reunidos en el patio de armas. Hinata les mirará a todos y a cada uno, y si el hombre se encuentra allí, lo identificará —dijo Sasuke.

Obiti sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y es seguro que lo reconocerá?

—Así es —afirmó Sasuke.

—Entonces hay que protegerla a toda costa. Si este hombre se entera de que ella puede identificarlo, con toda seguridad que tratará de impedir que...

—Ella va a estar protegida— anuncio Shikamaru—. Nosotros, los Uzumaki, no vamos a permitir que le ocurra nada. Ahora nos pertenece.

Obito parpadeo un par de veces.

—¿Lady Hinata pertenece a los Uzumaki? —le preguntó a Sasuke, confundido por el alarde de Shikamaru.

Su laird asintió.

—Sí, así es. Sólo que ella todavía no lo sabe.

**_Continuará..._****_Nos leemos mañana chicos y chicas!!_**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 19**

La reunión de Sasuke con Mebuki, la madre de Sakura Haruno, le dejó un amargo sabor de boca. La primera impresión de Sasuke, al verla entrar en el gran salón, había sido positiva. A pesar de estar en edad madura, Mebuki era aún una mujer muy atractiva. Sí, el tiempo se había mostrado benévolo con ella. Después de escuchar lo que había venido a decirle, la opinión de Sasuke había cambiado de manera drástica, y cuando abandonó el gran salón, su sola presencia ya bastaba para enfermarle.

Había ido con Naruto hasta el lago para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, pero después de oír la petición de Mebuki, Sasuke sintió la súbita necesidad de volver a lavarse. La perfidia de Mebuki ofendía toda maternidad.

Naruto regresó al salón pocos minutos después del encuentro, con el entrecejo fruncido, tal como era su costumbre habitual, porque Hinata todavía estaba hablando con Hamura y con Hagoromo. Estaba ansioso por enteratse de las novedades que pudieran haberle dado. También deseaba tenerla a su lado, y reconocerlo no hizo más que acentuar su gesto malhumorado, porque incluso él se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando como un jovenzuelo embobado.

Encontró a Sasuke desplomado sobre una silla, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera rezando. Entonces su amigo levantó la vista y Naruto pudo ver su expresión de amargura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. Tienes el aspecto de haber tragado lejía.

—Así me siento —reconoció Sasuke—. Acabo de tener una reunión con la madre de Sakura Haruno, Mebuki.

—Imagino que la reunión no fue del todo bien.

—Esa mujer es mala —murmuro Sasuke—. ¿Cómo voy a hacer, en el nombre de Dios, para decirle a Sakura que su propia madre...?

—¿Qué?

Sasuke solto un suspiro.

—Mebuki está celosa de su hija —explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza ante un pecado de esa magnitud.

—¿Te lo dijo ella, con esas palabras?

—No, pero ésa parece ser la raíz de todos sus problemas. Mebuki se ha vuelto a casar, y no le gusta la forma en que su nuevo esposo mira a Sakura. Cree que éste siente lujuria por Sakura, y quiere que ella se vaya de la casa.

—Puede ser que esté pensando en protegerla —sugirió Naruto.

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, el bienestar de su hija es la última de sus preocupaciones. No hizo más que hablar sobre lo vieja que parecía al lado de Sakura.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —murmuro Naruto—. ¿Por qué tienes que vértelas con asuntos tan mezquinos?

—Igual que tú, yo también debo velar por mi clan, y Sakura forma parte de mi familia. Quédate y podrás conocerla —lo invitó—. Así podrás comprender por qué me asquea tanto la actitud de su madre.

—¿Sabe Sakura que su madre quiere que abandone su hogar?

—No lo sé —dijo Sasuke—. Mebui la envio a la casa de su hermana durante una temporada, con la excusa de que podía ayudarla con su nuevo hijo.

—Entonces tal vez pueda volver a la casa de su tía.

—Sólo fue una solución temporaria —explicó Sasuke—. La tía tiene cinco hijos y vive en una casa muy pequeña. Sencillamente, no hay lugar para Sakura.

—Entonces, la única salida es el matrimonio.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Sasuke, y a grandes rasgos le explicó la promesa hecha al padre de Sakura.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que Sakura puede decidir con quién va a casarse?

—A menos que yo quebrante esa promesa.

—Te conozco bien —dijo Naruto—, y no serás capaz de tal cosa.

—Bien, ¿y cuál es, entonces, la solución a este problema? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Naruto pensó un instante.

—Asuma podría encontrar algún lugar para ella —dijo luego.

—Ella pertenece a este lugar. Este es su hogar —adujo Sasuke—. Pensaría que se la destierra.

—Terminaría adaptándose.

—No voy a lastimar sus delicados sentimientos. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

Naruto se quedó contemplándolo varios minutos.

—Te importa mucho esta mujer, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Desde luego. Es parte de mi clan.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿entonces por qué no te casas con ella?

Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse frente al fuego.

—Porque pertenece al clan Uchiha —explicó—. Conozco mi deber. Si me propongo que esta unión entre los Uchiha ylos Otsutsuki funcione, debo casarme con Kaguya Otsutsuki. Es lo lógico, ¿no te parece? Y con ese convenio obtengo lo que quiero. Las tierras de los Otsutsuki son una dote que no puedo despreciar.

—Siempre has sido un hombre práctico —comento Naruto.

—Igual que tú —replicó Sasuke—, hasta que Hinata entró en tu vida.

Naruto asintió con un gesto.

—No la vi venir.

Como Naruto parecía disgustado consigo mismo, Sasuke se echó a reir.

—¿Cuándo, exactamente, supiste...?

Naruto se encogió de hombros para ocultar su desagrado.

—Cuando Shisune derramó el fuego líquido sobre las heridas abiertas de Hinata. Yo le sostuve la mano para que no se moviera durante el atroz tratamiento. No emitió un solo sonido.

—Ah, de modo que lo que te cautivó de ella fue su entereza.

—No, fue la manera en que me miró. Dios te digo que parecía querer matarme por obligarla a padecer semejante indignidad. ¿Cómo podía no enamorarme como un loco de una mujer tan fuerte y tan testaruda?

Anthony puso fin a la conversación al anunciar que Sakura Haruno esperaba para hablar con su laird.

Instantes después, Sakura hacía su entrada en el salón. La sola visión de su sonrisa bastó pata levantarle el ánimo a Sasuke, aunque no dejo de sorprenderle que aún tuviera ganas de sonreír.

—Buenos días, laird —saludó, mientras se acercaba y le hacía una reverenda—. Y buenos días a vos, laird Uzumaki.

Sakura llegó a mirar a Naruto a los ojos al saludarlo, había escuchado todos los rumores que corrían sobre él, y por lo tanto, se mostraba cautelosa.

Naruto pudo advertir que la asustaba, pero le impresiono que a pesar de ello, igualmente se acercara y le hiciera una reverenda.

—¿No es un día espléndido? —dijo, en un esfuerzo por evitar el tema sobre el cual quería hablar Sasuke.

—¿Y qué tiene de espléndido? —preguntó éste.

—Oh, todo, laird. Brilla el sol, y hay una cálida brisa. Es un día muy bonito.

— Sakura, acabo de hablar con tu madre...

Ella bajó los ojos y junto las manos en la espalda.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y os ha convencido de romper la sagrada promesa que le hicisteis a mi padre?

Sakura utilizó la palabra "sagrada" con total deliberación, Sasuke lo sabía bien, para que se sintiera culpable si hacía algo por el estilo.

—No, no me ha convencido de que rornpa la promesa que le di a tu padre.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, laird, pero ya he abusado demasiado de vuestro tiempo. Con vuestro permiso, me marcho —agrego.

Ya había atravesado medio salón cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

—No te he dado mi permiso, Sakura. Vuelve aquí. Tengo que hablarte de una cuestión importante.

Naruto pudo oír su suspiro cuando se dio vuelta. Evidentemente, sabía cuál era esa cuestión, y había tenido esperanzas de evitarla. Se tomó su tiempo para volver junto a su laird. Al llegar, se quedó inmóvil frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y espetando que hablara.

—He recibido otra petición de mano para ti.

—Que yo declino graciosamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama el hombre que quiere casarse contigo. Todavía no puedes declinar nada.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, aunque no se la oía para nada contrita—. ¿Y quién es ese hombre?

—Se llama Matthias —dijo Ramsey—. Es un Otsutsuki, y debo reconocer que no sé mucho más sobre él. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que si lo aceptas, te tratará con gentileza.

Aguardó todo un minuto a que ella le respondiera, pero Sakura mantuvo un obstinado silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

— ¿ Puedo declinar ahora?

—¡Por el amor de ...! ¿Conoces a este hombre?

—Sí, lo he visto, laird.

—¿No puedes encontrar nada aceptable en él?

—Oh, estoy segura de que tiene muchas cualidades maravillosas.

—¿Y entonces?

—No lo quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Laird, ¿habéis advertido que estáis gritándome?

Naruto tosió para disimular la risa. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volversc hacia Sakura. La vio acomodiarse un mechón rebelde del cabello con gesto delicado y femenino, y por un instante perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Pones a prueba mi paciencia.

—Os pido disculpas, laird. No tengo intención de poner a prueba vuestra paciencia. ¿Me daréis ahora vuestro permiso para marcharme? He oído decir que hay aquí una dama de Inglaterra, y tengo que conocerla.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? —pregunto Naruto.

Ante el ladrido de la voz de Naruto, Sakura pegó un respingo, pero pronto se recobro de la impresión.

—Porque nunca he estado en Inglaterra —explicó—. Y tengo miles de preguntas que hacerle. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es la vida en Inglaterra, y ella es la única que puede decírmelo. No puedo imaginar la vida en otro lugar que no sea aquí, y me pregunto si ella siente lo mismo con respecto a su hogar en Inglaterra. Ya he decidido que me va a caer bien —agregó.

—Sí, te gustará.

—Tienes mucho en común con lady Hinata —señaló Sasuke—. Ambas sois mujeres muy tercas.

—¿A ella también la obligan a casarse? —preguntó Sakura, incapaz de ocultar su irritación.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

—Nadie está obligándote a contraer matrimonio, Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿puedo marcharme ahora?

—No, no puedes —exclamó Sasuke—. Con respecto a este Matthias...

Sakura apoyó las manos en las caderas, con gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Volvemos a lo mismo? —preguntó.

— Sakura, te advierto que no toleraré ninguna insolencia.

Inmediatamente, la joven se disculpo.

—Lo siento. Sé que he sido insolente, pero ya he declinado su ofrecimiento.

Sasuke se negó a darse por vencido.

—¿Te das cuenta de todos los ofrecimientos que has rechazado?

—Sí, me doy cuenta.

—Has destrozado muchos corazones.

—Lo dudo, laird. Ninguno de esos hombres me conoce lo suficiente como para quedar con el corazón destrozado. Si estuviera en mis manos impedir que siguieran realizando proposiciones matrimoniales, lo haría. Me resulta muy incómodo tener que pasar por esto una y otra vez. La verdad es que comienzo a temer...

—¿Temer, qué? —la urgió Sasuke al ver que se interrumpía. El rostro de Sakura se volvió color púrpura de turbación.

—No tiene importancia —dijo.

—Puedes hablar con toda libertad. Ahora, dime: ¿qué te causa temor?

—Veros —barboto Sakura—. Las únicas oportunidades en que habláis conmigo es cuando queréis informarme de una proposición matrimonial. Bien sé lo desagradable que os resulta esta situación. Seguramente no desearéis perder vuestro valioso tiempo con cuestiones tan insignificantes.

—Tú no eres insignificante.

—Pero soy difícil, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo eres.

—¿Hemos acabado?

—No. Sakura, ¿quieres casarte?

—Por supuesto que quiero. Quiero tener hijos —respondió con tono enfervorizado—. Muchos hijos, para amarlos como debe amar toda madre.

—¿entonces por qué has rechazado tantos ofrecimientos? Si quieres tener hijos...

Ella no lo dejó terminar.

—Amo a otro hombre.

El anuncio tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

— ¿Oh sí?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es ese hombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decir su nombre.

—Pues cásate con él —dijo Sasuke con impaciencia. Sakura solto un suspiro.

—No me lo ha pedido.

—¿Él sabe lo que sientes?

—No. Es un hombre muy estúpido.

Naruto se echó a reír, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Y sin embargo lo amas?

Sakura sonrió.

—Sí —respondió—. No quiero amarlo, pero lo amo, con todo mi corazón. Debo ser tan estúpida como él. Es la única explicación que puedo encontrar. Las cosas del corazón son muy complicadas y no soy tan lista como para entenderlas. —Volviéndose hacia Sasuke, agregó—: No me casaré con Matthias. No lo haré con ningún hombre que no ame.

Su propia reacción confundió a Sasuke. Cuando ella admitió que amaba a otro hombre y que, por lo tanto, no aceptaría a Matthias, se sorprendió, pero ese sentimiento pronto fue reemplazado por lo que sólo podía definir como irritación. Aunque no sabía por qué, la idea de Sakura enamorada de otro hombre no le gustó nada. Su reacción carecía de lógica. Allí estaba él, tratando de convencerla de que se casara con Matthias, ¿y qué habría ocurrido si ella hubiera accedido? ¿Habría sentido la misma desilusión? "_No_", pensó, "_porque, en realidad, ella jamás habría accedido_".

Trató de alejar esos confusos pensamientos.

—Dime quién es ese hombre y hablaré con él en tu nombre —dijo.

—Os agradezco la sugerencia, pero el hombre que amo debe decidir sin interferencias externas.

—No estaba haciendo ninguna sugerencia. Te daba una orden; dime su nombre.

Dio otro paso hacia ella, pero Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar. No le resultó fácil. Sasuke era un hombre tan corpulento que su cercanía resultaba abrumadora, y Sakura tuvo que recordarse que él era su laird, y por tanto, su deber era protegerla, no causarle daño. Ella era un miembro leal de su propia familia, y le gustara o no, tenía que velar sus intereses. Por otra parte, ella conocía su generosidad y gentileza. Podía causarle un temor que la dejaba sin aliento, pero jamás levantaría la mano contra ella.

Decidió distraer su atención, con la esperanza de que no notara que no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Laird, ¿dónde está Itachi? Hoy no lo he visto, y hace tiempo le prometí que iríamos juntos a subir a los árboles.

—¿Subir a los árboles?

—Todo niño debería saber cómo trepar a un árbol.

—¿crees que tú podrías enseñarle cómo se hace?

Sakura asintió lentamente.

—Está en casa de los Sarutobi —dijo Sasuke—. Konohamaru y él se han vuelto buenos amigos, pero cuando vuelva a casa, no le enseñarás a subir a los árboles. No es propio de una dama, Sakura.

—Supongo que tenéis razón —concedió ella a regañadientes.

Una vez más, Sasuke le pidió el nombre del hombre que había declarado amar. Su artimaña para hacerlo olvidar la pregunta no había funcionado.

—No quiero deciros su nombre, laird —dijo, molesta.

—Eso es más que evidente —replicó él—. Pero así y todo me lo diras.

—No, no lo haré.

Sasuke no pudo creer que tenía la audacia de desafiarlo.

—No me voy a dar por vencido —le advirtió-—. Dime su nombre.

Sasuke se mostraba implacable como un perro persiguiendo a un gato, y Sakura se reprochaba haberle dicho la verdad.

—Contáis con una injusta ventaja —protestó.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Sois el laird —respondió ella—. Podéis hablar con total libertad, en tanto yo...

Él no la dejé terminar.

—Has hablado con total libertad desde el mismo instante en que entraste en esta habitación. Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

Su tono de voz era decididamente incisivo, y Sakura se sobresaltó. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para salir del atolladero en que se había metido.

—A menos que me ordenéis que...

—Ya te he ordenado que me digas su nombre —le recordó él.

Su brusquedad le causó una gran turbación. Agachó la cabeza para que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Lo siento, no puedo daros su nombre —dijo.

Sasuke se dio por vencido, y por el momento, decidió dejar el tema. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. No era propio de él perder los estribos con una mujer. Lo que pasaba era que esa mujer en particular agotaba su paciencia.

—¿Es pecado desafiaros, laird? —preguntó Sakura.

La pregunta lo hizo titubear.

—No, desde luego que no —dijo finalmente.

—¡Eso es bueno! —dijo ella sonriendo.

Sasuke no intentó ocultar su irritacion.

—Sabes condenadamente bien que no lo es.

Ella ignoro su comentario.

—Ya os he robado demasiado tiempo. Con vuestro permiso, me marcho —dijo Sakura.

Hizo una reverencia e iba a salir de la habitación, cuando Sasuke la retuvo.

—Si no vas a casarte con Matthias, hay otro tema que me gustaría discutir contigo —dijo él.

—¿Oh ,sí?

—Sí.

Sakura aguardó, expectante, pero Sasuke parecía incapaz de hallar las palabras justas. ¿Cómo iba a lastimarla diciéndole que su madre no la quería? No podía hacerlo.

—Parece que he olvidado...

Naruto acudió en su ayuda.

—¿Itachi? —sugirió.

—¿ Itachi? —repitió Sasuke, mirando a su amigo sin comprender.

Naruto asintió.

—¿No estabas diciéndome que ibas a pedirle a Sakura que te ayudara con tu hermano ?¿No lo recuerdas?

Entonces Sasuke captó la idea.

—Sí, eso era. Ahora lo recuerdo. Itachi está con los Sarutobi.

—Sí, laird, ya me dijisteis que estaba visitando a su amigo.

—Claro, claro ——dijo él, sintiéndose como un idiota— . Pero cuando vuelva a casa...

Sasuke dirigió una angustiada mirada a Naruto, en busca de auxilio.

— Sasuke no tiene tiempo para dedicarle a su hermano, y también cree que Itachi necesita de la influencia de una mujer.

—Sí, eso es —asintió Sasuke. Estaban inventando una historia sobre la marcha, pero Sakura no pareció darse cuenta.

—Me alegraría mucho poder ayudaros con Itachi.

—Entonces, todo arreglado.

—¿Qué está arreglado? ¿Qué queréis que haga, exactamente?

—Mudarte aquí —explicó él—. Arriba hay tres cuartos vacios. Elige uno y trae tus cosas lo antes posible. Tendrás que dejar tu casa, naturalmente, y sé que será difícil para tu madre y para ti —agregó, orgulloso de no haberse atragantado al decir esa mentira.

—¿Queréis que viva aquí? Laird. No sería correcto. La gente murmurara.

—Pues entonces duerme con los sirvientes en las habitaciones situadas detrás del castillo.

Ella se quedó contemplándolo durante varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra, y luego asintió lentamente. La tristeza que Sasuke pudo ver en sus ojos jade le partió el alma, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura había comprendido todo.

Cuadrando los hombros, la joven aspiró profundamente.

—Me alegrará mucho ayudaros con Itachi, ¿pero no deberíamos esperar hasta su regreso antes de traer mis cosas? —dijo.

—No, quiero que te instales io antes posible.

—Entonces, con vuestro permiso, iré a buscarlas.

Sasuke se lo otorgó, y la miró alejarse. Su orgulloso porte logró impresionarlo, sobre todo después de ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos antes de que le diera la espalda.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura se detuvo, y lo llamo:

—¿Laird? No juzguéis a mi madre con tanta dureza. No puede evitar sentir lo que siente. Está recién casada, y desea estar con su esposo. Yo estoy en el medio. Además, ya es hora de que me vaya de casa.

—¿ Crees que ésa es la razón por la que te he pedido que vivieras aquí? ¿Por qué tu madre desea intimidad?

—¿Y acaso no es así? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

"_Lujuria y celos_", pensó Sasuke, pero no iba a decirle la vergonzosa verdad de que su padrastro la deseaba y su propia madre estaba celosa de la belleza de su hija.

—Ya te he explicado mis razones. Me ayudarás con Itachi, y eso es todo.

—Sois un buen hombre, laird —dijo ella—. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Sakura sonrió fugazmente.

—Realmente, no mentís muy bien.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bien! a partir de ahora Sakura se va a meter mas en la historia! espero les guste.._**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 20**

Nunca nada resultaba fácil. Tras una larga y tediosa conversación con Hamura y Hagoromo, a Hinata le dolía la cabeza a consecuencia de todas sus respuestas evasivas. Eran hombres amables y gentiles, pero terriblemente testarudos. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera ante ella, le resultó evidente que, a pesar de saber dónde se encontraba Hanabi, no iban a decírselo hasta después de hablar con ella y obtener su autorización. Hinata apeló a toda su paciencia, y finalmente fue recompensada, accidentalmente, a Hagoromo se le escapo que Hanabi vivía efectivamente en tierras de los Otsutsuki. A Hinata el corazón le dio un salto de puro júbilo, y comenzó a presionar, implacable, aunque sin ningún resultado.

Tan segura se sentía Hinata de que Hanabi vendría en su busca en cuanto se enterara de que su hermana estaba allí, que accedió a esperar hasta que los hombres hablaran con ella. Les rogó que lo hicieran lo antes posible, explicándoles que se le acababa el tiempo y debía regresar a Inglaterra en seguida. No les dijo por qué.

Los hombres se marcharon, dejándola nerviosa y frustrada, y decidió dar un paseo por el sendero de piedras que zigzagueaba entre todas las construcciones que formaban parte de la heredad de Sasuke, para poder estar a solas unos instantes. Al llegar a la cima de la colina encontró un sitio a la sombra de un árbol, y se sentó a descansar. Acomodo sus faldas sobre la hierba, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, ofreciendo el rostro a la caricia de la suave brisa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, echó una atenta mirada a su alrededor. La heredad de Sasuke era bellísima.., y llena de paz. A sus pies, los miembros del clan se dedicaban a su rutina cotidiana. Los soldados afilaban sus armas, otros hombres se inclinaban sobre sus herramientas, labrando la tierra y preparándola para la próxima cosecha. Las mujeres charlaban a la puerta de sus casas, mientras molían el grano para amasar el pan y mientras los niños saltaban a su alrededor, jugando a un ruidoso pasatiempo con una piedra y un palo.

Durante un breve instante, ella también se sintió inundada por la paz; contagiada de la tranquilidad de la escena. Pero su mente no le dio tregua. Bullía con todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Hanabi cuando la volviera a ver. Rezó porque su hermana se acordara de ella, y porque sus recuerdos fueran de afecto. Natsu había mantenido vivo en ella el recuerdo de Hanabi con divertidas historias sobre su niñez compartida. Se las había contado una y otra vez, para que Hinata no olvidara a su hermana. Hanabi no había tenido a nadie que la ayudara a recordar, pero Hinata esperaba que, al ser mayor que ella, no hubiera olvidado.

El súbito grito de una mujer la arrancó de sus cavilaciones, y Hinata se volvió a tiempo de ver a una joven pelirrosada que venía corriendo por el sendero. Arrugas de preocupación le surcaban la frente, y Hinata vio en seguida la razón; pisándole los talones venía un hombre de aspecto bestial, con una fiera determinación brillando en su mirada. Al verlo desde más cerca, pudo comprobar que se trataba más bien de un muchacho, y no de un hombre adulto.

—¡Te he dicho que me dejaras en paz, Deidara, y lo digo en serio! Si no dejas de fastidiarme, yo...

Al ver a Hinata, se interrumpió. Le sonrió y se acercó rápidamente, olvidando por el momento a su indeseable pretendiente. Deidara también se detuvo, y se dispuso a escuchar su conversación.

—Buenos días, milady.

—Buenos días —respondió Hinata.

—Me llamo Sakura —dijo la joven, inclinándose ante ella—. No os pongáis de pie —agregó—. Sois la dama que ha venido de Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Me llamo Hinata.

—Os he estado buscando por todas partes —dijo la joven—. Esperaba que, si no estabais demasiado ocupada, me dedicarais algunos minutos para contestarme algunas preguntas sobre Inglaterra. Siento una gran curiosidad por saber sobre la vida allí.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida y halagada.

—Me complacerá mucho contestar tus preguntas, aunque debo confesarte que eres la primer persona de aquí que muestra algo de interés por mi país. ¿Te gusta Inglaterra?

—No sé si me gusta o no —respondió la muchacha, riendo—. He oído historias terribles sobre los ingleses, pero estoy decidida a descubrir si son verdaderas. Los hombres de estos lugares tienden a exagerar.

—Aun sin haber oído esas historias, puedo asegurarte que son falsas. Los ingleses son buenas personas, y me enorgullece ser una de ellas.

—Es muy noble de parte vuestra defender así a vuestros compatriotas.

—No soy noble, tan sólo honesta. Cuéntame algunas de esas historias, y te convenceré de que son falsas.

—Si esas historias resultan ser exageraciones, probablemente entonces cambie de parecer y quiera conocer algún día Inglaterra, aunque no creo que mi laird me autorice. ¿Vuestro país es tan bello como el mío?

—¡Oh, sí! —replicó Hinata—. Es... diferente, pero es hermoso.

Otro soldado se había acercado a Deidara, y también se había quedado mirando a Hinata y a Sakura. Al igual que Deidara, era apenas un muchacho, alto y desgarbado, con manchas en el rostro. Hinata pensó que era muy descortés de su parte escuchar su conversación tan ostensiblemente, y de buena gana los hubiera echado, pero como Sakura parecía ignorarlos, decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Mi madre me contó que los maridos ingleses deben pegarles a sus esposas todos los sábados por la noche, para que al llegar a la misa del domingo ellas hayan cumplido con su penitencia —dijo Sakura.

La mentira le causó tanta gracia a Hinata que se echó a reír.

—iNo es verdad! Los maridos ingleses son bondadosos y considerados, y jamás harían daño a sus esposas. Al menos, no lo haría la mayoría de ellos —preciso—. No son diferentes a los hombres que viven aquí. Sostienen los mismos valores, y quieren lo mismo para sus familias.

—Ya sospechaba yo que era una historia inventada —comento Sakura—. Y apuesto a que la historia que me contaron sobre el Papa también es falsa.

—¿Qué te contaron?

—Que el Santo Padre había decretado la interdicción sobre Inglaterra.

Hinata sintió que se le caían los hombros.

—En realidad, eso es verdad. El Papa tiene un desacuerdo con el rey Nagato. Pronto se arreglará.

—Eso no es lo que oi —dijo Sakura.

—¿Y qué has oído?

—Que primero excomulgará a Nagato.

Hinata se hizo la señal de la cruz, tan atroz le resultaba la predicción de Sakura.

—Sinceramente, espero que no —murmuro—. Mi rey ya tiene suficientes problemas entre manos con la rebelión de los barones.

—Vuestro rey se busca sus propios problemas.

—Pero es mi rey —le recordó amablemente a Sakura—. Y mi deber es mostrarle mi lealtad.

Sakura reflexionó un instante sobre el tema, y finalmente asintió.

—Sí, yo también debo serle leal a mi laird, a menos que él corneta actos que traicionen esa lealtad. ¿Puedo sentarme con vos? Acabo de llevar todas mis cosas al castillo, y estoy cansada. Además, tengo cientos de preguntas para haceros, y os prometo que ninguna está relacionada con vuestro rey, ya que me doy cuenta de que el tema os incomoda.

—Sí, por favor, siéntate —dijo Hinata, y pudo ver entonces a Deidara que corría hacia Sakura, con el otro joven siguiéndole los pasos—. Oh, allí vienen los bribones.

Cuando Hinata se puso de pie, Deidara se acercó y tomó a Sakura de la cintura. Ella soltó un chillido y trató de liberarse de su brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Deidara!

—Ya la has oído —ordeno Hinata, decidida a. ayudarla—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Deidara la miró sonriente.

—Éste es un asunto entre Sakura y yo. Sólo quiero un beso, y luego la soltaré. Tal vez te robe un beso también a ti.. En mi opinión, eres tan bonita como Sakura.

—¿Puedes apartarte de mí? Hueles como un perro mojado —murmuró Sakura.

El otro joven se acercó presuroso.

—Ya has atrapado a una de las mujeres. Yo atraparé a la otra —alardeo—. Y le robaré un beso.

En ese instante, Deidara soltó un aullido de dolor y solto a Sakura, dando un salto hacia atrás. Se miró el brazo, y gritó:

—¡Me has mordido! ¡Tú, pequeña...! —gritó.

Con las manos en las caderas. Sakura se volvió para enfrentar a su agresor.

—¿Pequeña qué? —lo desafio.

—Perra —masculló Deidara.

Estupefacta ante el insulto, Hinata se llevó la mano a la garganta, sofocada, pero Sakura no pareció impresionada.

—Si no fueras un jovenzuelo tan estúpido, te denunciaría de inmediato ante nuestro laird, Deidara. Ahora vete y déjame en paz. Eres un pesado —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Y tú eres una mujer fácil.

—¡No soy nada semejante! —replicó ella.

—Oh, sí que lo eres. Te vi llevando tus cosas al castillo. Tu madre te ha echado de su casa, ¿verdad? Y no estás casada, lo que te convierte en una mujer fácil. No soy ningún jovenzuelo —siguió diciendo, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Y voy a demostrártelo. Conseguiré el beso, con tu permiso o sin él.

—Entonces yo también lo conseguiré —se jacto el otro soldado, aunque Hinata advirtió que tragaba con dificultad y miraba permanentemente por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera.

—Ese joven se llama Sasori —dijo Sakura—. Es tan joven e ignorante como Deidara —Acercándose mucho a Hinata, susurro—: ¿Tenéis miedo? Si es así, llamaré pidiendo ayuda.

—No tengo miedo. Sin embargo, estoy muy enfadada. Estos jóvenes necesitan aprender modales.

Sakura le sonrió.

—¿Qué opináis de arrojarlos por la colina?

El plan era muy arriesgado y divertido, y Hinata era lo suficientemente osada como para intentarlo. Siguió los pasos de Sakura y ambas retrocedieron lentamente hasta encontrarse cerca de la pendiente.

Sasori y Deidara, sonriendo como idiotas, fueron acercándose. Sakura los alentó haciéndole señas con el dedo.

—Haz lo mismo que hago yo —le susurro a Hinata, tuteándola, y entonces le ordenó a Deidara darse vuelta y cerrar los ojos, con la promesa de recompensarlo.

Excitados como cachorros ante un hueso con carne, los muchachos se dieron vuelta.

—No miréis —les ordenó Sakura—. Cerrad los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Hinata a Sasori.

El joven asentía vigorosamente cuando recibió un fuerte empujón en la espalda. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura le dio otro empujón a Deidara.

Sasori salió volando, pero Deidara demostró ser mucho más ágil. Lanzando un grito de victoria, dio un paso atrás para evitar caer por la cuesta, y se volvió para ver cómo caía su amigo colina abajo. Sakura y Hinata aprovecharon su distracción. Alzándose las faldas, le dieron sendas patadas en el trasero y lograron que rodara junto a Sasori.

Desgraciadamente durante el proceso Sakura perdió el equilibrio. Antes de poder recuperarlo, rodaba ella también por la ladera de la colina. Sus carcajadas podían oírse resonando por la arboleda. Hinata, ansiosa por ayudarla, fue tras ella, se enredó con sus propias faldas, y terminó cayendo sobre Sakura.

Quedaron cubiertas de hierba, tierra y hojas, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció importarle. Estaban muertas de risa, y armaron un alboroto tal que los soldados que entrenaban en los campos de más abajo, hicieron un alto para mirarlas. Las jóvenes procuraron recobrar el control, pero cuando lo lograron vieron a Deidara que se escapaban corriendo, les hizo tanta gracia que volvieron a estallar en histéricas carcajadas.

—Te dije que eran estúpidos —dijo Sakura, secándose las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara.

—Oh, sí —replicó Hinata, que se puso de pie tambaleando. En ese momento sintió que su blusa se desgarraba y al bajar la vista vio que la manga izquierda caía, rota, sobre su cintura, lo que volvió a provocar- le risas incontrolables.

—¿Tengo un aspecto tan terrible como el que tienes tú? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tienes más hojas que pelos en la cabeza.

—¡Basta! —rogó Sakura—. Ya no puedo reír más. Me ha dado una puntada en el costado.

Hinata le tendió la mano para que Sakura pudiera ponerse de pie. Su nueva amiga era varios centímetros más alta que ella, y para poder mirarla a los ojos tuvo que levantar la cabeza.

—¡Estais cojeando! —advirtió Sakura, mientras descendían juntas por la colina —. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Hinata volvió a reir.

—He perdido mi zapato.

Sakura lo encontró, y se lo dio. Precisamente en el momento en que Hinata se inclinaba para ponérselo, Sakura la tomó del brazo.

—¡Por Dios, no mires! —le susurró.

—¿Qué no mire adónde? —pregunto Hinata, bizqueando al mirar a los soldados contra el resplandor del sol.

—Uno de ios soldados Uzumaki nos está mirando. Oh, cielos, creo que es el comandante. Está en la cima de la colina. No lo mires — murmuró cuando Hinata se dio vuelta—. ¿Crees que ha visto lo que hicimos?

Hinata se apartó de Sakura, y se volvió para mirar.

—Es Shikamaru —dijo—. Ven, te lo presentaré. Es un hombre muy agradable.

Sakura se echó atrás.

—No quiero conocerlo. Es un Uzumaki.

—Sí, en efecto.

—Pues bueno, entonces no puede ser agradable. Ninguno de ellos lo es —agregó, con un gesto afirmativo—. Pero eres inglesa así que no puedes saber...

—¿Saber qué?

—Que son... despiadados.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Te digo la verdad —insistió Sakura—. Todo el mundo sabe que son brutales. ¿Cómo podrían no serlo? Siguen el ejemplo de su líder, y laird Naruto Uzumaki es el hombre más aterrador sobre la faz de la tierra. Sé de lo que te hablo —siguió diciendo—. Podría contarte muchas historias que harían que tu cabello se volviera gris de la noche a la mañana. Vaya, he conocido mujeres que han estallado en llanto sólo porque laird Uzumaki miro en su dirección.

Hinata se eché a reír.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—Es verdad —volvió a insistir Sakura—. Yo estaba en el salón, hablando con mi laird, y él se encontraba allí.

—¿te hizo llorar?

—No, desde luego que no. No soy blanda, como muchas de las mujeres de por aquí. Pero te digo una cosa: no pude mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te aseguro que no es tan violento.

Sakura le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, y le dirigió una mirada indicando que pensaba que era terriblemente cándida. Después, volvió a levantar los ojos hacia la cima de la colina.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no se va! Creo que nos está esperando.

Hinata la tomó del brazo y la llevó con ella, olvidando por un momento que todavía sostenía el zapato con la otra mano.

—Te aseguro que Shikamaru te gustará.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

—Lo dudo mucho. Hinata, escúchame. Ya que vas a ser mi amiga, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de los Uzumaki, especialmente de su laird. No va a hacerte daño, pero te hará morir de miedo.

—Yo no me asusto con facilidad.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sakura—. No lo comprendes. Acepta mi consejo, y manténte alejada de él.

—Eso va a ser difícil.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy prometida a él.

Sakura tambaleó, y habría caído si Hinata no la hubiera sostenido con fuerza del brazo. Sakura aspiro, haciendo esfuerzos para recobrar el aliento, y a continuación estalló en carcajadas.

—Por un segundo creí que hablabas en serio. ¿Acaso todos los ingleses tienen un sentido del humor tan pícaro como el tuyo?

—Es la verdad —insistió Hinata—. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

—¿Cómo?

—Se lo preguntaré a Shikamaru, el comandante de Naruto. Él te lo confirmará.

—Estás loca.

—¿Quieres enterarte de algo decididamente impresionante?

—Sí, desde luego.

—Amo a Naruto.

Sakura abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

—¡Amas a laird Uzumaki! ¿Estás segura de que no lo confundes con otra persona? Todas las mujeres están enamoradas de Sasuke. Nadie ama a Naruto —explicó con tono de autoridad.

—Yo no amo a Sasuke. Me cae bien —replicó Hinata—. Pero Naruto...

Sakura la interrumpió.

—Tú no sabes en qué...

—¿Me estoy metiendo? —completo Hinata al ver que Sakura no terminaba la frase—. Qué extraño, ésas fueron las mismas palabras del padre Iruka. Sin embargo, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Si logro llevar a cabo una... misión... en Inglaterra, y puedo volver aquí, me casaré con Naruto.

Sakura siguió riendo. Se negaba a creer que Hinata hablaba en serio, tan extravagante le resultaba la sola idea de que ninguna mujer pudiera comprometerse voluntariamente con semejante hombre.

Discutieron durante toda la subida de la colina. Sakura quería dar un rodeo para evitar a Shikamaru, pero Hinata no se lo permitió. La obligó a ir frente al comandante.

Shikamaru ofrecía un aspecto vagamente aterrador, supuso Hinata, allí de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se erguía frente a ellas, y parecía estar enfadado, pero Hinata sabía que no se trataba más que de una pose.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru —saludó—. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi amiga Sakura. Sakura, este impresionante soldado es Shikamaru, el comandante de todos los soldados Uzumaki.

Sakura se puso pálida e inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer conoceros, señor —dijo.

Shikamaru no respondió, pero inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. A Hinata su arrogancia se le antojó deliciosa.

—Lady Hinata, ¿qué os ha pasado?

—¿No vistes a esos hombres?

Sakura le dio un codazo. El gesto ceñudo de Shikamaru se hizo mis Intenso.

—¿Qué hombres?

Hinata se volvió hacia Sakura. Su amiga respondió apresuradamente.

—Esos hombres del campo. Los vimos.

—¿Tu no los viste? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Si no vi qué, milady?

—A los hombres.., los hombres que están en el campo de entrenamiento —tartamudeo Hinata, tratando de mantener una expresión seria.

—Por supuesto que los vi —replico él, obviamente exasperado—.Ahora también los veo. Os estoy preguntando.

—¡Pero eso es lo que estibamos haciendo! —explicó Sakura.

—Sí, sí —confirmo enfáticamente Hinata. Una hoja seca cayó de su cabello pasando ante su propio rostro, y no pudo evitar una risa—. Estábamos mirando a los soldados.

—¿No vais a decirme qué paso, verdad?

Un hoyuelo apareció entonces en su mejilla, y Shikamaru trató de no reparar en lo atractivo que era. Ella era la mujer de su laird, y él no debía pensar en otra cosa que en protegerla. Pero no dejaba de ser motivo de orgullo el hecho de que Naruto se las hubiera ingeniado para cautivar a una mujer tan hermosa.

—No, no te lo voy a decir.

—Tampoco se lo diréis a Naruto, ¿verdad?

—No, no creo que lo haga.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—A las damas no nos gustan las apuestas —replicó ella, cambiando de tema—. Shikamaru, tengo que pedirte una cosa.

—Haré lo que me pidáis, milady —dijo él, en tono nuevamente formal.

—Le dije a Sakura que estaba prometida a Naruto, pero no me cree. ¿Podrías confirmárselo? ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

—Así que creéis que estás comprometida con...

—Naruto —completo ella, preocupada por la expresión divertida que Shikamaru trataba en vano de ocultar.

—¡Sabía que te lo habías inventado! —exclamó Sakura, volviendo a darle un codazo— . Tiene un sentido del humor muy pícaro— le dijo a Shikamaru.

—No he inventado nada. Shikamaru, díselo, por favor.

—Por lo que yo sé, vos no estáis comprometida con laird Uzumaki.

—¿No lo estoy? –susurró Hinata.

—No, no lo estáis— confirmó él. A Hinata se le puso el rostro escarlata.

—Pero yo creí... el cura estaba allí.., lo vi bendecir...

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando corno una tonta.

—Entonces estaba equivocada —tartamudeo— . Te agradecería que no se lo mencionaras a Naruto— se apresuré a añadir— . No quiero que piense que soy una... idiota. Fue un malentendido, y te agradezco que me lo hayas aclarado.

—Pero, milady...

Ella levantó la mano.

—Verdaderamente, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Como gusteis.

A Hinata le resultó difícil superar su turbación, pero trató de fingir que no se había sentido completamente humillada frente al comandante. Recordó que tenía la manga rota, colgando sobre el codo. La levantó y la sostuvo contra su hombro, y solto un suspiro.

— Naruto quiere hablar con vos— dijo Shikamaru, recordando finalmente por qué había ido a buscar a Hinata.

Al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía el zapato en la mano, se sostuvo del brazo de Shikamaru para volver a ponérselo.

—¿Adónde está?

—En el patio de armas, con Sasuke.

— Sakura y yo vamos al lago. Realmente, me gustaría ponerme ropas limpias antes de verlo.

—A Naruto no le gusta esperar, y me encantaría que os viera en vuestra actual condición —reconoció Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —accedió ella.

Sakura permaneció en silencio hasta que Shikamaru, después de saludarla con una inclinación, se hubo marchado.

—Considérate afortunada —dijo luego.

—Me siento como una verdadera tonta. Realmente, pensé que Naruto y yo estábamos prometidos. Él me pidió que me casara con él, de verdad. No, eso no es cierto, Me dijo que me iba a casar con él.

—No es posible que esto te haga sentir mal.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué pensar, ni qué sentir —dijo—. Ven. No debemos hacer esperar a Naruto. No tiene paciencia.

Sakura atravesó junto a ella el sendero ondulado.

—No sé si debo sentir por ti admiración, o pena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pareces desilusionada.

—Estoy avergonzada.

—Oh, ya conozco la sensación. Hoy mismo fui absolutamente humillada. ¿Oíste lo que dijo Deidara? Mi madre me echó de su casa... Yo creía que también era la mía. Pero ella me sacó de ese error. Si Deidara ya lo sabe, entonces lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabe mi laird. Me ha hecho llevar mis cosas al castillo, con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a su hermano Itachi, pero ésa no es la verdadera razón. Fue por mi madre. Ella le pidió que hiciera algo conmigo.

—¿Qué hiciera algo?

—Esas fueron las palabreas que me gritó mientras recogía mis cosas. Está enfadada conmigo porque me negué a casarme.

Sakura le explicó los detalles, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, Hinata había olvidado por completo todo lo referente a su propia humillación.

—Tu madre cometió un error al obligarte a dejar tu casa.

—Quiere que yo pase a ser problema de Sasuke —dijo Sakura—.Mi madre está recién casada, y yo soy una hija difícil.

Caminaron a lo largo del sendero, haciendo que las flores que lo bordeaban soltaran todo su aroma con el roce de sus faldas, y compartiendo confidencias en voz baja, tan cómodas una junto a la otra como si fueran viejas amigas. Ninguna de las dos quería darse prisa. Sakura anhelaba abrir su corazón a alguien que no la juzgara con dureza, y Hinata deseaba olvidar por un rato sus propios problemas.

—Así que ya lo ves, no puedo culpar a mi madre. Estoy cansada de hablar de mis problemas. Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿De verdad amas a Naruto?

—Sí, lo amo.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

—En realidad, no. Lo conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo.

—¡Pues ésta es la explicación! —exclamó Sakura—. Cuando lo conozcas bien, te darás cuenta de que sólo era un capricho.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No elegí enamorarme de él. Simplemente sucedió, pero lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Sakura solto un suspiro.

—Yo también estoy enamorada —confesó.

Hinata la miró atentamente.

—No parece hacerte muy feliz.

—No lo soy. En realidad me siento muy desgraciada. No quiero amarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él no me ama.

—¿Estás segura?

—Es muy estúpido.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—¡Y sin embargo lo amas!

—Así es.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un Uchiha.

—¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

—No.

—¿Piensas decirle que lo amas?

—He pensado mucho en el asunto, y también he intentado que... reparara en mí. Esperaba que fuera más perceptivo, pero hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta.

—Creo que deberías decírselo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—El respeto por mí misma, mi dignidad, mi orgullo, mi...

—Bueno, no tiene importancia.

—Sé que tienes razón. Debería decírselo. Si sigo esperando, llegaré a ser una anciana antes de que llegue a darse cuenta de que soy lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Nadie lo amará como yo lo amo. Conozco todos sus defectos, que son muchos, te aseguro, pero igualmente lo amo.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo, qué?

—¿ Cuándo se lo dirás?

—Oh, no lo hare.

—Pero acabas de decir...

—Que debería decírselo. Sin embargo, no lo haré. ¿Y si no me ama? Incluso es posible que ni siquiera le guste. Pensándolo bien, creo que no le gusto. No hace más que decirme lo difícil y terca que soy.

—Entonces se ha fijado en ti, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero sólo me ve como una molestia. Aquí los hombres cortejan a las mujeres. ¿En Inglaterra es al revés?

—No, es igual que aquí.

—Entonces él debería cortejarme, ¿verdad? No, no le diré lo que siento. ¿Cuándo te dijo Naruto que te amaba?

En ese momento tres soldados se acercaron por el sendero, y Hinata aguardó hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla.

—Todavía no me ha dicho que me ama —respondió—, y para ser completamente sincera, no estoy segura de que me ame. Sí sé que siente algo por mí, no obstante.

—¿Y a pesar de eso tú le dijiste que lo amabas?

—Así es.

Sakura estaba profundamente impresionada.

—Eres mucho más valiente que yo. Sólo pensar en que me pueda rechazar me resulta doloroso, pero tú tuviste el coraje de decirle a Naruto lo que sentías, aunque él no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—En realidad, fue él quien me dijo que yo lo amaba.

Sakura se echó a reir.

—Típico de los hombres. Todos son muy arrogantes, como sabrás.

—Sí, la mayoría —coincidió Hinata—. Pero Naruto acertó, y cuando me presiono para que admitiera que lo amaba, lo hice. No pude mentirle.

—Y te dijo que iba a casarse contigo. Es terriblemente romántico, pero también es un poco... impresionante.

—Por qué?

—Porque es un Uzumaki. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal...realmente muy personal? No tienes por qué responderme si no lo deseas —se apresuro a añadir.

Hinata advirtió la vacilación en la voz de Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Naruto te ha besado?

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

—¿Y cómo fue?

Hinata sintió que le ardía el rostro.

—Fue muy placentero —susurro. Mirando a Sakura, sonrió y le dijo—: Ese hombre logra estremecerme con sólo mirarme.

Sakura dejo escapar un anhelante suspiro.

—Yo he besado solamente una vez en mi vida, y no me estremecí. Me pregunto qué sentiría si me besara el hombre que amo.

—Se te aflojarán las rodillas, el corazón se pondrá a latir locamente y te quedarás sin aliento. ¿Y sabes qué más?

—¿Qué?

—No querrás que el beso se termine nunca.

Ambas suspiraron al unísono, y luego se rieron de su propia conducta. Sakura retomó el tema.

—Jamás he podido entender cómo es posible que Sasuke y Naruto sean tan amigos. No se parecen en nada.

—Oh, yo creo que tienen mucho en común.

—No, no es así. Sasuke es generoso hasta el exceso, y amable y considerado...

—También Naruto —insistió Hinata—. Sólo muestra su lado gruñón, pero también es generoso, amable y considerado. ¡Ah, allí viene el hombre de mis sueños! —agregó riendo.

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaban el patio de armas cuando vieron a Hinata y a Sakura que iban hacia ellos. Los guerreros se detuvieron bruscamente.

—No es posible que tengamos tan mal aspecto —señalo Hinata mientras se arreglaba el cabello sobre los hombros.

—Oh, sí que lo tenemos —replicó Sakura. Se volvió a Hinata, y trató de ayudarla a sostenerse la manga rasgada sobre el hombro, pero la tela volvió a caerse inmediatamente sobre el codo.

—¿Qué diablos os ha sucedido a vosotras dos? —preguntó Naruto, bramando como un león.

Ante el sonido de su voz, Sakura hizo una mueca.

— Sakura, explícate —exigió Sasuke.

Hinata se volvio hacia su amiga, y le propuso en voz baja.

—¿Qué opinas de arrojarlos también a ellos colina abajo?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa, mientras seguía a Hinata por el patio de armas.

—Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Hinata? —repitió Naruto.

Hinata se detuvo a cierta distancia de los hombres, abandonando el intento de recobrar la compostura, y junto las manos. Sakura se puso a su lado.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que nos ocurrió algo? —pregunto con aire de inocencia.

Observando el aspecto que ofrecían, Sasuke consideró que la pregunta era ridícula.

A Naruto, no obstante, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Dio un paso hacia Hinata.

—Tienes el vestido desgarrado —dijo—, el rostro manchado de tierra, y tu cabello está lleno de hierba y hojas. —La mancha que ostentaba Hinata en el costado de la nariz estaba distrayéndolo. Le tomo la barbilla, y con el pulgar se la limpio. El brillo en los ojos de Hinata hizo que quedara prendado de su mirada, y no pudo soltarla. En un tono mucho más suave, volvió a pedirle que le contara lo ocurrido—. Shikamaru me dijo que habías mencionado algo con respecto a unos hombres que estaban en la colina. ¿Quiénes eran y qué hicieron?

—No había ningún hombre con Sakura ni conmigo.

— Hinata...

—Con nosotras no había ningún hombre.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole, ella le apoyó las manos sobre el pecho, se puso en puntas de pie, y le susurró al oído.

—Estaba divirtiéndome un rato, y eso es todo. Sin embargo, te he echado de menos .¿Tú me extrañaste?

—Soy un hombre ocupado —replicó él con voz ronca, tratando de ignorar su maravillosa fragancia.

Sentía el calor de sus manos sobre el pecho, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su informal y abierta demostración de afecto. Desde muy joven había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, hasta el punto que la introversión se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza.

Hinata era exactamente lo contrario. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarla a la cara para saber sin lugar a dudas lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. En ella no había suspicacia ni simulación. Era refrescantemente sincera, voluntariosa, y, aparentemente, no sentía miedo. También era irresistible. Él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de protegerse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata había conquistado su corazón.

Ella trató de retroceder, pero Naruto le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

—¿Te parece que podrás dedicarme un momento a solas? —preguntó ella.

—¿Para qué?

La voz de Hinata volvió a convertirse en un susurro, y su dulce aliento le cosquilleo en el oído.

—Me gustaría arrojarme desvergonzadamente en tus brazos y besarte con toda pasión hasta que te diera vueltas la cabeza.

Lo besó en la mejilla, y se aparto de él, aparentemente muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer todo lo que me acabas de decir?

—Sí.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió.

—Cree que puede...

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Hinata con voz sofocada.

— ¿Si?

—¡Lo que te dije era algo privado!

Sasuke abandonó el tema.

— Hinata, todos los Uchiha se reunirán aquí al atardecer.

A ella le costó concentrarse. La forma en que Naruto estaba mirándola hacía que el estómago le diera saltos. El efecto que provocaba en ella era, ciertamente, pecaminoso.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

—Todos se reunirán aquí al atardecer —repitió Sasuke pacientemente.

—¿Hombres y mujeres?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Tal vez entonces puedas ver a tu hermana —dijo Sakura.

—Así es —confirmé Sasuke, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la joven. Volviéndose hacia Hinata, le preguntó—: ¿Hagoromo y Hamura te dijeron que estaba aquí?

—No exactamente —reconoció ella—. A uno de ellos se le escapó que sabía de quién se trataba, sin embargo, y cuando lo presioné, dijo que si la muchacha era, efectivamente, Hanabi, entonces vive en tierras de los Otsutsuki. No sé cuán lejos quedan de aquí.

—No muy lejos —dijo Sasuke.

—Si me disculpáis, me gustaría ir al lago con Sakura, y lavarnos. Debo hacer algo con mi aspecto antes del atardecer.

—Todavía no —dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano, prácticamente la arrastraba, y se dirigía hacia el castillo. Ella se vio obligada a correr para mantenerse a su altura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

Él no le respondió. Abriendo la puerta de par en par, de un tirón la obligó a entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, entraron en el vestíbulo, que estaba oscuro y olía a cerrado. Hinata apenas podía verlo cuando él la apoyo contra la puerta, puso las manos sobre su cabeza, y se apretó contra ella. Hinata pudo sentir el calor y la fuerza que emanaban de él, aunque cuando la tocó se mostró increíblemente delicado.

—Aquí tienes tu minuto, Hinata. ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo, o vas a demostrarme que no alardeabas?

Súbitamente insegura, Hinata luchó contra su timidez, y lentamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de Naruto para atraerlo hacia sí. Su boca rozó la de él. Con los dientes apreso su labio inferior, y tiró suavemente. Oyó su respiración, y supo que su osadía le había complacido. Abrazándolo con fuerza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y lo besó con atrevido entusiasmo.

A Naruto se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Acostumbrado a ser el que tomaba la iniciativa, no podía permitir que Hinata le ganara de mano. Con un ronco gruñido la levanto en vilo, mientras la besaba una y otra vez, su lengua enredada con la de Hinata, a punto de perder por completo el control cuando la escuchó emitir un gemido de placer. Le acarició la espalda, y la levantó un poco más hasta que estuvo apoyada contra su ingle.

Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire cuando Hinata terminó de besarlo. Siguió aferrada a él, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, llenando de besos el hueco de su garganta.

—No te apartes de mí —susurro, sabiendo que si lo hacía, ella moriria.

El beso le había dejado sin fuerzas, y sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a besarlo. Se sentía absolutamente desenfrenada, y no le importaba en absoluto.

—Jamás —respondió él—. Jamás te dejaré ir.

Lentamente, la bajó hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, pero no dejó de abrazarla, mientras le besaba el cuello. El suspiro que dejó escapar Hinata estaba lleno de deseo. Reacia a separarse de él, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y cerró los ojos. Su mano descansaba sobre el corazón de Naruto, y pudo sentir sus vertiginosos latidos.

—No te he provocado palpitaciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí —reconoció él—. Eres una seductora, Hinata. No puedes besarme así, y pretender que puedes marcharte tan tranquila.

—¿Y qué querrías que hiciera?

¡Señor, vaya si era inocente!

—Ya te lo explicaré esta noche —le prometió.

Naruto le apartó gentilmente los brazos, y le recordó que tenía que ir al lago con Sakura.

Ya se había vuelto hacia la puerta cuando Naruto la detuvo.

— Shikamaru me contó que le había parecido que algunos de los soldados Uchiha estaban molestándote.

—Con nosotras dos no había ningún hombre —volvió a decir ella—. Pero si los hubiera habido, y me hubieran molestado, yo me hubiera encargado de ellos sola.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho —insistió él—. Tú me dirías quiénes eran, y yo me encargaría de ellos.

—¿Y qué les harías?

Naruto no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta.

—Si algún hombre se atreviera a tocarte, lo mataría.

Las chispas de furia que vio en sus ojos y el gesto decidido de su mandíbula apretada, la convencieron de que hablaba en serio. De pronto le pareció muy peligroso.

—No puedes matar...

Él no la dejó terminar.

—Es el estilo Uzumaki —dijo con vehemencia—. Tú me perteneces, y no permitiré que ningún otro hombre te ponga las manos encima. Y ya basta de esto. Hay algo que quiero decirte, y éste es tan buen momento como cualquiera.

Hinata aguardo un instante a que él siguiera adelante, antes de insistir.

—¿ Y bien?

—Por aquí nosotros hacemos las cosas de forma diferente.

—¿Nosotros?

—Los Uzumaki —especificó—. Cuando queremos algo, lo tomamos.

—Eso no parece correcto.

—No tiene importancia que parezca o no correcto. Así es como lo hacemos.

—Pero sí que importa. Puedes meterte en problemas con la Iglesia si tomas algo que no te pertenece.

—La Iglesia no me preocupa.

—Debería hacerlo.

Apretando los dientes, Naruto le advirtió.

—No discutas conmigo.

—No estoy discutiendo. Simplemente, señalo un hecho. No es necesario que te pongas de mal humor.

El la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hasta él.

—Voy a empezar dc nuevo. Voy a explicártelo, y quiero que sigas atentamente lo que digo.

—¿Me estás insultando?

—No, mi querida. Sólo escúchame.

Hinata quedó tan sorprendida por la muestra de afecto que se le nublaron los ojos.

—Muy bien —susurró—. Voy a prestar atención. ¿Qué quieres explicarme?

—Tú me dijiste que me amabas. Lo admitiste, ¿no es así? No puedes retirar tus palabras.

En ese momento expuso su vulnerabilidad, y Hinata trató inmediatamente de tranquilizarlo.

—No quiero retirar mis palabras. Te amo.

Naruto aflojó su abrazo.

—Esta noche... Yo... o sea, nosotros... ay, demonios.

— Naruto, por todos los cielos, ¿qué te pasa?

—Tú —murmuró él—. Tú eres lo que me pasa.

Ella le apartó las manos.

—Tu humor cambia según el viento. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que estar aquí plantada, escuchándote gruñirme. —Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta con las dos manos y salió de la habitación.

Él se dio por vencido. Sabía que había hecho una chapuza, pero confiaba en que esa noche todo terminara por salir bien. Hinata era una mujer astuta. Seguramente, cuando él hubiera terminado de quitarle las ropas y la hubiera llevado hasta su Iecho, ya se habría dado cuenta de todo. Si no era así, tendría que explicárselo.

En ese momento entró Sasuke, vio a Naruto y enseguida adivinó lo que había pasado.

—Todavía no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

—No, pero Dios sabe que lo intenté.

—Es bastante simple, Naruto.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Y qué te parece: " Hinata, estás casada"? ¿Te parece muy complicado?

—Te digo que lo intenté, maldito sea. Si crees que es fácil, díselo tú.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Por Dios, tienes miedo de decírselo ,¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sí, tienes miedo. ¿Qué crees que puede hacer?

Naruto renuncio a seguir con sus bravatas.

—Sí, tengo miedo. Se echará a correr. Le entrará pánico, y luego tratará de huir. Maldición, yo la engañé, y no debería haberlo hecho.

—También engañaste a un sacerdote.

—Sí, bueno... Me preocupa mas Hinata. No debería haberla engañado. Estuvo mal.

—Pero lo harías otra vez, ¿no es así?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto reconoció que, efectivamente, volvería a hacerlo.

—Sí. No logro imaginar la vida sin ella, y si te ríes de mí por admitir semejante debilidad, te juro que te romperé la cara de un puñetazo.

Sasuke le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ten coraje —dijo.

—¿Y qué diablos quieres decirme con eso?

— Hinata puede sentir pánico cuando se entere de que está casada contigo. Demonios, cualquier mujer sentiría lo mismo.

— Sasuke, no me estás ayudando.

—Pero no se escapará, Naruto.

—Se lo diré en la cena. Sí —agregó asintiendo con firmeza—. Se lo diré entonces.

Al abrir la puerta de par en par para irse, Naruto estuvo a punto de arrancarla de sus goznes.

**_Continuará..._**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 21**

La excitación ante la posibilidad de reunirse finalmente con su hermana era más intensa de lo que Hinata podía soportar. Mientras se vestía para reunirse con el clan de Sasuke, le temblaban las manos, y sentía que su estómago se retorcla.

Se puso un traje color dorado con bordados en el extremo de la falda y de los puños. Una criada la ayudo a colocarse el tartán Uzumaki alrededor de la cintura y, uno de los extremos, sobre el hombro. La tela quedó ajustada con un cinturón de cuero trenzado.

Una vez vestida, Hinata aún no se sentía lista para bajar, así que se quedó en la alcoba que Sasuke le había asignado al final del pasillo, paseándose ansiosa frente a la chimenea y ensayando lo que iba a decir cuando saludara a Hanabi.

Sakura subió a buscarla. Abrió la puerta miró en el interior de la habitación, vió a Hinata iluminada por el fuego del hogar, y de pronto se detuvo.

—¡Oh, Hinata, estás hermosa! Ese color te sienta de maravilla.

—Gracias, pero empalidezco a tu lado.

Sakura solto una alegre risa.

—¡Vaya par que somos! ¡Elogiándonos la una a la otra como niñas tontas!

—Lo digo de corazón. Estás radiante, y seguramente esta noche el hombre que amas reparará en ti.

Sakura lanzó un bufido.

—Pronostico que seguirá mirando a través de mí como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Siempre lo hace. Ya estoy acostumbrada —agrego, afirmando con un gesto—. ¿Estás lista para bajar?

—Sí —respondió Hinata mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre la cómoda. Trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos, y se obligó a inspirar profundamente—. Estoy tan excitada ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a mi hermana que no puedo dejar de temblar.

—¿Crees que podréis encontraros esta misma noche?

—Sí. Y he estado practicando lo que voy a decirle. Quiero que nuestro reencuentro sea perfecto, y quiero caerle bien. ¿No es una preocupación tonta? Por supuesto que le voy a caer bien. Soy su hermana, por todos los cielos.

—Vamos —dijo entonces Sakura—. No debemos hacer esperar a laird Sasuke. Dicho sea de paso, Naruto está con él, y también Hamura y Hagoromo. Te advierto que ninguno de ellos parece muy feliz. Algo pasa, pero nadie me ha dicho qué es. Sin embargo, apuesto a que tiene que ver con los Otsutsuki. Ese hombre, Toneri, siempre está causando problemas. Anthony y Faudron se quejan continuamente de él y de sus secuaces.

—¿Quiénes son Anthony y Faudron? —preguntó Hinata, mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas para darles color, y seguía a Sakura fuera de la habitación.

—Son los amigos más íntimos de Obito, y Obito es...

—El comandante de Sasuke.

—Así es —dijo Sakura—. Es raro ver a uno sin el otro, y siempre que Obito está fuera de la propiedad, Anthony se hace cargo de su puesto.

Cuando llegaron al último escalón, se abrió la puerta y entró corriendo un soldado. Era alto, delgado y tenía profundas arrugas en la frente.

—Ese es Anthony —susurro Sakura—. Te lo presentaré después de que hayas hablado con Sasuke. No deberías hacerlo esperar.

Los hombres aguardaban en el extremo más lejano del salón.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos, cuchicheando en voz baja, en tanto Hamura y Hagoromo estaban sentados a la mesa, observando a los lairds. Los ancianos tenían el aspecto de quien ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Hagoromo fue el que primero la vio llegar, y se puso de pie, después de haber avisado a su amigo con un codazo.

La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó cuando vio la expresión de Naruto.

Se le veía furioso, y después de haber saludado a Sasuke con una inclinación, Hinata juntó sus manos y esperó a descubrir qué pasaba. La misión de destrozarle el corazón recayó sobre los hombros de Naruto, que decidió hablarle inmediatamente para terminar lo antes posible.

—Tu hermana se ha negado a encontrarse contigo —dijo.

Hinata no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír. Lo obligó a repetirle las noticias.

—¿Y por qué se niega a verme?

Naruto dirigió la mirada a Hamura, en busca de una respuesta. El viejo arrastró su silla sobre el suelo al apartarla de la mesa, y fue hacia ella con expresión sombría, explicó:

—Ella ha sido una Otsutsuki prácticamente desde que tiene memoria, y no siente ninguna lealtad hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Y su familia? —preguntó Hinata— .¿Ella no siente ninguna lealtad hacia el tío Hizashi o hacia mí?

—Su familia está aquí —dijo Hamura— Tiene un padre y una madre, y...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Su madre y su padre están enterrados en Inglaterra.

Los hombros de Hamura parecieron caer más que de costumbre.

—Y también tiene un esposo —se apresuró a añadir—. Está... satisfecha.

—¿Satisfecha? ¿Está satisfecha? —repitió Hinata casi gritando.

Mentalmente vio la imagen de su tío Hizashi, y se puso a temblar de furia. La vida de un hombre bueno y gentil estaba en peligro, y a Hinata no le importaba lo satisfecha que pudiera sentirse Hanabi.

Dio un paso hacia Hamura, pero Naruto la detuvo rodeándole la cintura con su brazo y acercándola a él.

—Tratad de comprender, lady Hinata —rogó Hamura.

—No tengo tiempo de comprender —replicó ella—. Debo hablar con mi hermana lo antes posible.

—¿ Fu e ella la que te dijo que no vería a Hinata, o fue su esposo quien habló en su nombre? —pregunto Naruto.

La pregunta sorprendió a Hamura, y la rumio durante varios minutos.

—Fue su esposo el que me explicó todo —reconoció—. Ella no abrió la boca, pero estaba allí, y escucho cada palabra que se pronunció. Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo, podía haber protestado.

—¿Sabe que lo único que quiero es hablar con ella? ¿Qué no le exigiré nada?

—Sí, le dije que lo único que queríais era volver a verla, pero no creo que ni ella ni su esposo me hayan creído. Recordad, milady, que en el pasado se hicieron muchas averiguaciones acerca de su paradero. Teme que la obliguéis a regresar a Inglaterra o. que les digáis a otras personas dónde se encuentra.

Hinata se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Yo no haría nada semejante.

Se apoyó en Naruto y trató de pensar. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que su hermana no sintiera temor? ¿Y cómo era posible que Hanabi creyera que su propia hermana podía traicionarla?

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Naruto—. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con esto?

—Le daré un día para que cambie de actitud.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Entonces hablaré con ella en nombre de Hinata. Si sigue negándose, le ordenaré que se presente aquí. Si me veo obligado a arrastrarla, lo haré. Preferiría, sin embargo, que tomara esa decisión por sí misma.

—A su esposo no le va a gustar —interpuso Sakura.

—Me importa un comino que le guste o no —dijo Sasuke.

—Es un Otsutsuki muy orgulloso —se adelanté Hagoromo, deseoso de intervenir en la acalorada discusión.

—¡Pues ahora es un Uchiha! —exclamó Sasuke—. Me juró su lealtad ,¿no?

—Como lo hicieron todos los Otsutsuki —dijo Hamura.

—Todos los soldados Otsutsuki os son leales, laird —dijo Hagoromo—.Pero ya que habéis traído el tema a colación, debo deciros que todo el clan siente que se les trata como parias, especialmente los soldados. Vuestro comandante, Obito, y sus segundos Anthony y Faudron, se burlan continuamente de ellos, y ridiculizan todos los esfuerzos que hacen. Los Otsutsuki todavía no han sido entrenados debidamente, y os digo que si no se hace algo con rapidez, puede producirse una insurrección.

Sasuke no respondió inmediatamente a tan ferviente exposición, pero Naruto pudo notar que estaba furioso.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Sasuke debería mimarlos o tener consideraciones especiales con los soldados Otsutsuki? —preguntó Naruto.

Hagoromo negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sugiero que se les dé una oportunidad justa para que demuestren su fuerza.

—Mañana me haré cargo personalmente del entrenamiento, y cuando Obito regrese, discutiré el tema con él —anuncié Sasuke—. ¿Eso te deja satisfecho?

Hagoromo mostró un enorme alivio.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Hamura trató de mostrarse tan conciliador como Sasuke.

—Con vuestro permiso, laird, me gustaría volver a hablar con la hermana de lady Hinata mañana mismo. Insistiré en que lady Hinata ha jurado que lo único que desea es hablar con su hermana. —Mientras hacía este comentario, no dejó de mirar fijamente a Hinata.

—Sí, en efecto, eso es todo lo que quiero —le aseguro ella.

Después de que Sasuke hubo accedido, Naruto intervino.

— Hamura, cuando hables con ella, asegúrate de que su esposo no esté en la habitación. Bien podría ser que tomara la decisión por ella.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Hinata.

—Es lo que haría yo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió ella.

—El esposo de tu hermana tal vez quiera protegerla.

Hamura se frotó la mandíbula.

—Ahora que pienso en esa reunión, debo deciros que me parece que eso es exactamente lo que sucedió. No creo que ella haya tenido nada que ver con la decisión.

Lo que decían era lógico, y Hinata sintió que se relajaba. Se aferro a la idea de que era el esposo de Hanabi quien se negaba a verla, y no su hermana. No lo culpaba, ya que como había sugerido Naruto, sólo trataba de proteger a su esposa. Pero creía de todo corazón que si podía pasar apenas unos pocos minutos a solas con su hermana, podría conseguir que dejara de lado todos sus temores.

—Tendrás que tener un poco más de paciencia —dijo Naruto.

—No tengo tiempo para la paciencia —replicó ella.

Él la besó en la frente.

—No quiero que esta noche te preocupes por eso —susurro—. Apártalo de tu mente. Esta noche tiene que ser una noche de júbilo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

Hinata tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él, y sencillamente, Naruto no pudo resistir la tentación. Beso sus dulces labios. Como no estaban solos, no profundizó el beso, pero de todas formas estuvo a punto de matarlo, y cuando se apartó de ella su frustración era evidente. No estaba acostumbrado a controlarse, y aunque sólo tenía que esperar unas pocas horas más para hacerla suya, se sentía tenso por la espera.

Y preocupado. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Hinata al descubrir que estaba casada, y la incertidumbre lo hacía sentir tan nervioso como una fiera enjaulada.

Tragó saliva e inspiro con fuerza.

— Hinata, tengo algo que decirte. —Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, y continuo—: Quiero que sepas que... Mira... maldición, que tienes unos bonitos ojos.

Por todos los cielos, ¿qué pasaba con Naruto? Si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien habría pensado que estaba nervioso. Eso era ridículo, por supuesto. Naruto era uno de los hombres más seguros de sí mismo que había conocido nunca. Aguardó unos segundos para que le dijera lo que tenía en mente, y luego trató de ayudarlo.

—¿Querías decirme algo acerca de esta noche?

La frente de Naruto estaba perlada de sudor.

—Sí—dijo—. Es algo relacionado con esta noche. —La tomó de los brazos, y agregó—: No quiero que te sientas mal. Lo hecho, hecho está, y tendrás que aceptarlo.

—¿Aceptar qué? —preguntó Hinata, totalmente desconcertada.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Demonios —murmuro—. No puedo creer que me cueste tanto encontrar las palabras.

— Naruto, ¿qué va a ocurrir esta noche?

Hamura y Hagoromo estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, pero Sasuke los distrajo acompañándolos a la salida. La repentina intimidad no le facilitó la tarea a Naruto, que decidió esperar un poco mas.

Lo haría durante la cena, resolvió. Sí, la llevaría aparte y se lo diría.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —le recordó Hinata—. ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

—Que vas a hacerme muy feliz.

No fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, con un susurro ronco y sensual, lo que le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era mirarla con sus hermosos ojos celestes, y ella se derretía. Su mirada ardiente tenía el poder de impedirle pensar. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que él le había dicho, pero como parecía esperar una respuesta, suspiró:

—Eso es maravilloso.

**_Continuará..._**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 22**

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Hinata permaneció de pie en la escalinata, con Sasuke a su lado, recibiendo a cada uno de los hombres que se acercaba a saludarla. Naruto se quedó detrás de ella, y cuando Hinata comenzó a mostrar señales de cansancio, pasando su peso de un pie al otro, insistió en que se reclinara contra él.

Muchos miembros del clan habían llevado consigo a sus esposas, y Hinata pudo ver que todas las mujeres miraban a Sasuke con ojos deslumbrados, y a Naruto con temerosa cautela.

¿Qué iba a hacer, en nombre del cielo, para encontrar al traidor entre tanta gente? Era imposible, pensó, tan imposible como encontrar a alguien de las Highlands que sintiera afecto por el rey Nagato.

Cuando el sol del crepúsculo coloreó el cielo sobre el patio de armas, Hinata tuvo la sensación de haber mirado a un millar de rostros. La luz desaparecía con rapidez, y a una orden de Sasuke, los soldados encendieron grandes antorchas alrededor del perímetro del patio y a los lados del sendero que corría por detrás.

—¿Qué razón les diste para que se congregaran aquí? —preguntó Hinata a Sasuke en un susurro.

—No les di ninguna razón —replicó él—. Están aquí porque he requerido su presencia.

Su arrogancia la obligó a sonreír. Al verla, Naruto, gruñón como siempre, le sugirió que prestara atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasó todavía una hora más saludando a cada hombre y cada mujer que se acercaba. Su estómago comenzó a emitir sonidos de protesta, y sintió la respuesta, que la fría brisa la hacía estremecer, de modo que se apreto contra el cuerpo de Naruto para recibir algo de su calor.

En medio de la tediosa ceremonia, se produjo un momento de diversión. Los dos jóvenes que habían tratado de besar a Sakura y a ella se acercaron juntos. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se quedaron mirando fijamente a Naruto, con rostros de los que parecía haber desaparecido toda la sangre.

—Buenos días, Sasori —saludó Hinata.

Al soldado se le doblaron las rodillas, y cayó al suelo. Su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a volver a ponerse de pie, pero lo hizo sin mirarlo. No, su mirada seguía clavada en Naruto.

—¿Conoces a este hombre? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sasori contuvo la respiración, mientras aguardaba Hinata oyó la risa de Sakura.

—Sí, lo conozco. Me lo presentaron hoy temprano.

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó Naruto.

Deidara pareció a punto de echarse a llorar.

—También lo conocí a él.

—¿Dónde los conociste? —insistió Naruto, con un tono decididamente cortante—. ¿Por casualidad estaban en la colina?

Hinata le dio una respuesta indirecta.

— Sasori y Deidara son amigos de Sakura. Ella me los presentó.

— Hinata...

Ella le puso la mano sobre la de él.

—Déjalo así —le pidió en voz baja.

Naruto decidió acceder. El último de los grupos en acercarse estaba encabezado por un hombre joven de aspecto colérico y porte tan jactancioso como el del mismo Naruto. Cuando se adelantó para saludar a su laird con un brusco gesto de su cabeza, en lugar de inclinación de rigor, sus largos cabellos plata le taparon la cara. De inmediato, giró para marcharse.

Sasuke lo obligó a detenerse.

— Toneri, vuelve aquí.

El soldado se puso rígido, pero hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Los otros jóvenes que lo habían acompañado, se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Tus amigos y tú os ejercitaréis mañana conmigo.

La actitud de Toneri cambió como por encanto. Parecía haber recibido el maná del cielo.

—¿Todos mis amigos? Somos ocho.

—Todos vosotros —confirmo Sasuke.

—¿Y tendremos la oportunidad de luchar con vos, laird?

—La tendréis.

—Pero ocho contra uno... No parece justo.

—¿Para vosotros, o para mí?

—El número juega a nuestro favor, no al vuestro —señaló el soldado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—¿Estás interesado?

—Definitivamente, sí —respondió Naruto.

Sasuke volvió a dirigirse al soldado.

—Laird Uzumaki luchará conmigo. No te preocupes. No te mataré, ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

El joven soldado se mofo abiertamente de la sola idea.

—Espero ansiosamente el momento de enfrentarme con vosotros dos en el campo de batalla. ¿Deseáis pelear con armas, o sin ellas?

—Podéis usar vuestras armas, si así lo preferís. Laird Uzumaki y yo sólo usaremos las manos desnudas.

—Pero, laird, cuando yo... quiero decir, si voy a pelear con vos, quiero que sea en una lidia justa.

Sasuke le sonrió.

—Te aseguro que será justo —le aseguró—. Preséntate en el campo al amanecer.

Toneri se inclinó, y se marchó deprisa junto a sus camaradas, sin duda para planificar su estrategia para la mañana siguiente.

Sakura había visto y oído la conversación desde la escalinata. No pudo evitar intervenir.

—¿Laird?

—¿Sí, Sakura?

—Toneri y sus amigos usarán sus espadas. ¿Cómo haréis para defenderos?

Hinata también tuvo algo que decir. Se dio media vuelta para ver a Naruto.

—No te atrevas a lastimar a esos muchachos —le advirtió.

—¿No te preocupa que utilicen armas?

—Ambos sabemos que Sasuke y tú les quitaréis las espadas antes de que hayan tenido tiempo de desenvainar. Lo digo en serio, Naruto: no quiero que haya heridos. Prométemelo —insistió.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando Sasuke y yo hayamos terminado con ellos, su arrogancia y su insolencia se habrán esfumado. Eso sí te lo prometo.

Sasuke estuvo en completo acuerdo.

—Cuando abandonen mi campo de batalla, habrán aprendido un poco de humildad.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando un último grupo de rezagados se apresuro a inclinarse ante su laird. Sasuke observó a Hinata para vislumbrar cualquier señal de reconocimiento, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Se sintió como si alguna manera hubiera fracasado.

—Lo siento. No lo veo —murmuro.

—Estaba seguro de que señalarías a uno de los amigos de Toneri —reconoció Sasuke.

—¿No crees que te sean leales?

—Se han Opuesto a la unión de ambos clanes —explicó.— Sin embargo, me alegra que no sea ninguno de ellos. Son muy jóvenes, y detesto..

Se interrumpió, sin dar más explicaciones, y Hinata no lo presionó.

Naruto expresó lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de que se trataba de un Otsutsuki?

—Sí, lo estaba —reconoció Sasuke— Ya no lo estoy tanto. Diablos, los Hamilton o los Boswell podrían estar ocultando al canalla. Ambos clanes tienen buenas razones para desear el fracaso de la unión con los Otsutsuki

Los hombres continuaron discutiendo la cuestión mientras entraban para asistir al banquete que los sirvientes habían preparado. Hinata quería que Sakura se sentara con ellos, pero cuando la buscó vio que había desaparecido y no volvió a verla hasta el final de la comida.

Más tarde su amiga le hizo señas desde el pasillo posterior

— Hinata, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo? —preguntó Sakura—. Yo estaba escuchando cuando Hamura te dijo que tu hermana se negaba a hablar contigo, y quiero que sepas cuánto lo lamento. Sé que debes sentirte muy decepcionada.

—Estaba decepcionada —replicó ella—. Pero todavía tengo la esperanza de que cambie de opinión.

— Sasuke le ordenará que se presente. Le oí decirlo.

—Sí, pero pasado mañana, como muy pronto. Quiere darle la oportunidad de que tome la decisión correcta por sí misma, supongo. A pesar de eso, detesto tener que esperar.

—Si supieras dónde vive, ¿qué harías?

Hinata no tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

—Iría a verla inmediatamente. No cuento con un tiempo ilimitado para esperar que cambie de idea.

—Yo podría ayudarte —susurro Sakura—. Anthony también oyó lo que decía Hamura, y se ha ofrecido a seguirlo cuando mañana vuelva a casa de tu hermana a rogarle que cambie de idea.

—¿no se meterá en problemas por hacerme este favor?

—Cree que el favor me lo hace a mí —explicó Sakura—. Además, Anthony es el segundo oficial, después de Obito, y puede hacer prácticamente lo que quiera. Si alguien va a meterse en problemas, ésa sere yo, pero no me preocupa, porque nadie va a enterarse. Anthony me dirá adónde vive ella, y yo te lo diré a ti. Si mi laird se somete a la presión de Hamura y decide postergar tu encuentro con Hanabi, entonces puedes tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Por qué cedería a la presión?

— Hamuta es uno de los ancianos del clan Otsutsuki, y mi laird lo respeta. Tampoco quiere darle órdenes a Hanabi, si puede evitarlo. Su familia se ha tomado mucho trabajo para lograr que su verdadera identidad fuera mantenida en secreto.

—Su familia soy yo.

—Lo sé —murmuro Sakura. Palmeo a Hinata en la mano—. Hamura podría volver mañana con Hanabi.

—Pero no crees que lo haga, ¿verdad?

—Ha permanecido oculta durante muchos años. No, no creo que venga por su propia voluntad.

—¿Me llevarás hasta ella?

—Sí.

—Quiero ir mañana a la tarde.

—Te han ordenado que esperaras.

—Ordenado, no —la corrigió Hinata—. Naruto me sugirió que fuera paciente.

—Muy bien, entonces. Iremos mañana a la tarde.

Hinata miro a Naruto.

—Voy a tener que inventar la manera de librarme de los hombres de Naruto. Me siguen como si fueran mi sombra —susurro.

—No te siguieron al lago.

—No, desde luego que no. Sabían que iba a bañarme.

Sakura sonrio.

—¿Entonces? Diles que vas al lago.

—Odio tener que mentirles. Me he encariñado mucho con los guardias de Naruto.

—Pero si vamos primero al lago, no tendrás que mentirles ,¿no te parece?

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Tienes la mente de un criminal.

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? —preguntó Sasuke desde la mesa.

—Tonterías —respondió Sakura—. Laird, Fionna se ha ofrecido para coserle algunos vestidos a Hinata, para que no tenga que pedirlos prestados, pero necesita tomarles las medidas. ¿Podemos ocuparnos de eso ahora? No tardaremos mucho.

En cuanto las dos jóvenes estuvieron lejos y no pudieron oírlos, Sasuke preguntó a Naruto.

—¿Cuándo vas a conseguir que Hinata te diga los nombres de los ingleses? Asuma se está poniendo impaciente. Quiere ponerse en marcha, y yo también.

—Esta noche —prometió Naruto.

—Las mujeres han preparado una de las cabañas para Hinata y para ti, a menos que prefieras usar algunas de las habitaciones de arriba.

—La cabaña nos ofrecerá mayor intimidad —dijo Naruto—. Pero preferiría quedarme a la intemperie.

—Tu esposa merece una cama en su noche de bodas —dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió con un gesto.

La fiesta comenzó con la llegada del padre Iruka, expresando sus felicitaciones y pidiendo la cena. Mientras los sirvientes se ocupaban de atender sus necesidades, Naruto comenzó a pasearse por el salón, esperando a Hinata.

En poco tiempo, el salón se llené de Uchiha. Los soldados de Naruto no se mezclaron con los demás hasta que llegaron varios barriles de cerveza y un Uchiha pendenciero se jacto de ser capaz de vencer a cualquiera de los Uzumaki en un pulso sin derramar una gota de sudor. Chōji se propuso demostrarle su error, y comenzó el juego.

Cuando Hinata bajó, por un fugaz instante pensó que estaba de vuelta en casa de Sarutobi. El bullicio era igual de ensordecedor. Observó el mar de caras que había en el salón y divisó al padre Iruka en un rincón, comiendo y bebiendo. Al verla, el sacerdote se puso de pie, empujó el banco hacia atrás, y con señas le indicó que se acercara.

Hinata tomó a Sakura de la mano y se abrió camino hasta donde las aguardaba el cura.

Sasuke observó a Hinata inclinándose ante el padre Iruka, y con un codazo le indicó a Naruto que se volviera para poder verlos.

— Iruka está con Hinata—le aviso.

—¡Ay, demonios!

—Realmente, deberías hablar con ella antes de que al cura se le escape algo.

A codazos, Naruto se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta Hinata. Uno de los soldados Otsutsuki estaba sosteniendo una acalorada discusión con un Uchiha, y cuando Naruto llegaba a su altura, comenzaron a golpes de puño.

Sasuke se movió con increíble rapidez.

—¡Esto es una celebración, no una riña! —dijo en voz baja, disgustado, mientras con una mano aferraba de la nuca al soldado Uchiha, y con la otra mano hacía lo propio con el soldado Otsutsuki. Girando las muñecas, hizo que se golpearan las cabezas, y luego los solto de un empujón, viendo cómo se estrellaban contra el suelo. El golpe dejó a ambos inconscientes.

Cori un gruñido de aprobación, Naruto siguió avanzando. Sasuke ordenó que sacaran a los caídos del salón, y fue tras su amigo. Nada iba a impedirle presenciar la reacción de Hinata cuando Naruto finalmente hallara el coraje necesario para decirle la verdad.

El sacerdote estaba ocupado, regañando a Sakura porque seguía soltera.

—Tu obligación es casarte y tener hijos —dijo—. Es la voluntad de Dios.

—Yo quiero casarme, padre —replicó ella, ruborizándose ligeramente—. Tan pronto me lo pida el hombre indicado.

—Está enamorada, padre —intervino Hinata—. Y tiene la esperanza que el hombre al que le ha dado su corazón se case con ella.

—¿Sabe este hombre que tú te casarías con él? —preguntó el cura.

Bebió un largo sorbo, mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Sakura.

—No, padre, no lo sabe.

Era evidente por la forma en que Sakura se movía, incómoda, que no quería seguir hablando de matrimonio, de modo que Hinata tomó la palabra.

—Padre, hoy cometí un estúpido error.

El sacerdote frunció el entrecejo.

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos, muchacha.

—¿Perdón, cómo dice?

—Ya me oíste. Te pregunté si sabías en qué te estabas metiendo, y dijiste... No, creo que fue Naruto el que dijo que sí lo sabías. Me dijiste, con tus propias palabras, que lo amabas.

El padre Iruka se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—Fue un malentendido —dijo ella—. Pero cuando se lo pregunte a Shikamaru, me lo aclaró todo.

El sacerdote inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿De qué malentendido estás hablando?

—Es tonto, en verdad, y vergonzoso. Verá usted, cuando nos bendijo a Naruto y a mí, supuse que estábamos prometidos. Le dije a Sakura que lo estábamos, pero no me creyó, así que le pedí a Shikamaru que se lo confirmara. Ese fue el malentendido —agregó, con voz desfalleciente, porque se daba cuenta de lo desconcertado que parecía el padre Iruka.

El pobre hombre se atragantó con su vino. Acababa de beber un sorbo cuando ella pronunció la palabra "prometidos".

Tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas y el rostro encarnado.

—¿Estás diciéndome... —tartamudeo—, estás diciendo que creías que estabas comprometida con el Uzumaki?

Hinata deseó que no hubiera gritado la pregunta, porque había atraído la atención de todos los presentes. La guardia de Naruto ya avanzaba hacia ella. Se apresuró a sonreírle a Shikamaru, para tranquilizarlo, y se volvió hacia el sacerdote.

—Eso era lo que pensaba pero Shikamaru me aclaró todo —le dijo en voz baja.

El padre Iruka le tendió su copa a Sakura y juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando.

—¿Y cómo te aclaré el asunto el comandante? —pregunto con mirada penetrante.

Hinata quedó completamente confundida por la actitud del sacerdote. Se comportaba como si ella le hubiera confesado un obsceno pecado.

—Me dijo que no estaba comprometida.

—No lo está, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura.

—No, no lo está —barbotó el cura. Luego en voz más baja, dijo-: Buen Dios Todopoderoso...

—¿ Perdón?

—No estás comprometida muchacha... —El cura tomó una de las manos de Hinata con sus dos manos y le dirigió una mirada de simpatía—. Estás casada.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dijo?

—¡Dije que estás casada! —exclamó gritando. Estaba tan nervioso que a duras penas podía controlarse—. Por eso te bendije. Tú expresaste tus votos.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, lo hiciste, muchacha. Te pregunté si habías sido forzada, y me aseguraste que no... y había testigos.

—¿Testigos? —repitió ella tontamente.

—Sí —afirmó él— .¿No lo recuerdas? Tú junto a los demás acababais de trepar hasta la cima de la colina que domina la heredad... en ese momento me reuní con vosotros, y el Uzumaki te tomó de la mano...

—No —murmuro ella.

—Era correcto y selle el compromiso.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, frenética.

—No puedo estar casada. Lo sabría si lo estuviera... ¿o no?

—Fue un puro truco —afirmo el sacerdote— ¡Buen Dios Todopoderoso!¡ El Uzumaki me engañó, a mí, un hombre de fe!

La explicación del cura estaba, finalmente, entrándole en la cabeza, y con la comprensión le sobrevino un enceguecedor ataque de furia que estuvo a punto de derribarla.

—¡Noo! —grito.

Acertó a pasar por allí un sirviente que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas de vino. Sakura tomó una y la puso en la mano de Hinata.

Antes de que pudiera beber, el cura se la quitó de la mano y la apuró hasta el final sin respirar. Hinata buscó otra copa. Y en ese preciso instante Naruto, con Sasuke pisándole los talones, apareció a su lado.

— Hinata...

Ella dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Hoy nos hemos casado?

—Sí —respondió él con toda calma, mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano y se la entregaba a Sasuke.

—¿Sobre un caballo? ¿Me casé sobre un caballo?

Sasuke le pasó la copa a Sakura antes de volverse hacia Hinata.

—Debemos celebrar tan jubilosa ocasión —sugirió con expresión impasible.

Hinata parecía querer matar al novio; Naruto había adoptado una expresión estoica, y el cura estaba al borde de la histeria.

—Esto se puede deshacer —amenazó el padre Iruka.

—¡Al demonio con eso! —exclamó Naruto. El cura lo miró con los ojos que echaban chispas.

—¿Este matrimonio, ha sido consumado?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Me lo está preguntando?

Hinata sintió que el rostro se le ponía escarlata. Sakura, compadeciéndose de ella, le entregó una nueva copa de vino.

Cuando ya se la llevaba a los labios, Naruto se la quitó de la mano y se la entregó a Sasuke.

—No te excedas con la bebida —dijo—. Esta noche te quiero bien lúcida.

Hinata estaba tan enfadada, que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —susurro—. ¿Cómo pudiste? —esta vez grito.

—Estás enfadada... — Naruto se detuvo para darle a Sasuke un fuerte empujón—. Esto no es gracioso, maldición.

—"¿Estás enfadada?" ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre para calmar a tu mujer? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Yo no soy su mujer! —chillo Hinata.

—Vamos, cariño —volvió a intentar Naruto sin tener la menor idea de lo que iba a decir a continuación para tranquilizarla—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—No, de ninguna manera —declaró ella con vehemencia.

Era evidente que no se hallaba del humor adecuado para escuchar nada de lo que pudiera decirle. Cuando trató de tomarla en sus brazos, ella dio un paso atrás, pisando al padre Iruka.

—He hecho una pregunta y exijo una respuesta —señaló el sacerdote—. ¿Este matrimonio, ha sido consumado?

Como estaba mirando a Sakura, ésta pensó que esperaba que ella le respondiera.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, padre. No creo que yo debiera saberlo... ¿debería saberlo?

El padre Iruka le quitó la copa que Sasuke tenía en la mano, y la bebió de un solo trago. Rápidamente, Sasuke tomó otra copa de la bandeja y volvió a colocársela en la mano.

Iruka, fuera de sí por el engaño de Uzumaki, no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacían.

—En toda mi vida, nunca... El responsable es el Uzumaki. —Dejó de divagar, y se puso a secarse la frente con la manga de su hábito—. Buen Dios Todopoderoso. ¿Qué se puede hacer?

—Sobre un caballo, Naruto.

— Hinata parece tener problemas para asimilar el asunto —señaló secamente Sasuke.

—Podrías haberte bajado del caballo —le dijo Naruto, tratando de mostrarse razonable—. Si querías casarte con los pies en la tierra, deberías haber dicho algo.

Hinata sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

—Pero no sabía que me estaba casando, ¿no lo ves?

— Hinata, no es necesario que grites. Estoy justo frente a ti.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello, frustrada, tratando de recuperar el dominio de sí.

—Nosotros lo sabíamos —dijo Sasuke.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había un montón de esp ectadores observando y pendientes de cada palabra. Estaba rodeada por la guardia de Naruto, y al contemplar detenidamente cada uno de los rostros, se prometió que, si alguno osaba reír, se pondría a gritar.

—¿Todos vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó.

Hasta el último de los hombres hizo un gesto afirmativo. Los ojos de Hinata parecieron arder de furia

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —exclamó— ¡Me embaucaste!

—No, no lo hice —replicó él—. Te dije que iba a casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero yo...

No la dejó terminar.

—Y tú me dijiste que me amabas. ¿No es también verdad?

—He cambiado de opinión.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le dirigió una mirada colérica, para demostrarle que su respuesta no le satisfacía. Bajo su penetrante mirada, Hinata no pudo seguir mintiendo.

—Oh, bueno, muy bien —concedió— Sí, te amo. ¿Estás contento ahora? Te amo, pero sólo Dios sabe por qué, porque yo, ciertamente, no lo sé. Eres el hombre más difícil, testarudo, arrogante y cabeza dura que he conocido.

Naruto no pareció quedar muy impresionado por la parrafada.

—Ahora estamos casados, Hinata —dijo en un tono sereno que a Hinata le provocó deseos de arrancarse los cabellos.

—No por mucho tiempo —amenazó ella.

A él no le gustó oír eso. Parecía a punto de tomarla del brazo, de modo que ella rápidamente retrocedió, en un pobre intento por evitarlo.

—iQuédate donde estás! —ordenó—. Sabes que cuando me tocas no puedo pensar, y necesito tener la mente despejada para poder decidir qué hacer.

Sasuke le dio al sacerdote una nueva copa de vino.

Al padre Uruka ya comenzaba a nublársele la cabeza, abrumado por el engaño de Uzumaki y por el vino. Convencido de que su deber consistía en velar por la pobre muchacha, se secó el sudor de la frente con la capucha de su hábito, y se adelanto para hacerse cargo de la situación.

—¿Ha sido consumado este matrimonio? —preguntó, sin advertir que estaba gritando.

Hinata se sintió mortificada.

—¿Tiene que hacerme una pregunta tan personal frente a semejante multitud?

—Tengo que saberlo —insistió el sacerdote—. Señor, vaya si hace calor aquí —agregó con voz pastosa. Esta vez fue el cuello lo que se secó.con su capucha, mientras repetía la pregunta—: ¿Fue consumado, o no?

—No —respondió Hinata en un susurro.

—Entonces tal vez pueda deshacer este malhadado enredo.

—¡No hará nada por el estilo! —ordenó Naruto.

El cura miró bizqueando al laird Uzumaki, y trató de enfocar al gigante.

—¡Buen Dios Todopoderoso, hay dos! —Sacudiendo la cabeza en un esfuerzo por aclarar su visión, agregó—: laird, usasteis el engaño para atrapar a esta dulce jovencita.

Naruto no negó la acusación, sino que se limito a encogerse de hombros. El padre Iruka se volvió hacia Hinata, en un intento por ofrecerle consuelo en este difícil momento.

—Tendrás que mantenerte alejada de él, muchacha, hasta que pueda decidir cómo arreglar esto. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? No debes dejar que te toque, si realmente quieres deshacer esta union. Debes mantenerte lejos de él. Ningún énfasis en ese punto será suficiente—agregó, palmeándole la mano—. Una vez que él... y tú hayas sido... bueno, entiendes, ¿verdad?, no podré deshacerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que te.estoy diciendo?

—Sí, padre, lo entiendo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ahora dejemos el asunto hasta mañana, y entonces juntos decidiremos qué vamos a hacer. Jamás me he.encontrado ante una situación como ésta, y me altera, vaya silo hace, pero no debería alterarme porque se trata de los Uzumaki, y su laird es el peor de todos. Son todos unos paganos —agregó, enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto—. ¡Engañar a un hombre de fe! Esperad a que mis superiores se enteren de esto. Vaya, estoy seguro de que hallarán la manera de suspender la bendición de esta unión. Incluso puedo solicitarle al Papa que los excomulgue a todos.

—Oh, padre, por favor no haga eso. No quiero que los Uzumaki entren en conflicto con la Iglesia.

Naruto había oído cada palabra de la conversación, y se sentía francamente divertido por el fervoroso discurso del cura.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia Sasuke.

Su amigo comprendió lo que deseaba saber, y le respondió en un tenue susurro.

La furia de Hinata apuntó a Shikamaru. Le clavó el dedo en el pecho.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunto.

—No me lo preguntasteis, lady Uzumaki.

—¡No soy lady Uzumaki! —chillo Hinata, tan exasperada que sus.palabras se confundieron en un indignado tartamudeo.

—¿No deseáis pertenecer a nuestro clan, milady? —preguntó Chōji.

—No deseo pertenecer a nadie.

—¿entonces por qué os casasteis con nuestro laird? —preguntó Shino

—No sabía que me estaba casando con él.

—Nosotros sí —anuncio alegremente Kiba.

—Queremos que os quedéis, milady —intervino Sai—. Amáis a nuestro laird. Todos os oímos decirlo.

—Sí, os oímos —coincidió Chōji—. Y vos pertenecéis a nuestro clan.

Quizá fuera porque todos estaban presionándola, con aspecto tan serio y preocupado, que no pudo seguir enfadada. Amaba a Naruto, y quería estar casada con él. Ahora, y toda la vida. Santo Dios, esa gente la volvía loca.

El padre Iruka se derrumbo sobre un banco y apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Esta noche será mejor que eches el cerrojo a tu puerta —sugirió— ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Debes mantenerte alejada de él.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí, Naruto?

—Quiero hablar a solas contigo. Ahora.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Tomándola de la mano, Naruto salió del salón arrastrándola tras él.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas tras ellos, en el interior resonaron fuertes vítores. Sakura quedó totalmente perpleja. Por todos los cielos.

¿Qué había para vitorear?

El padre Iruka también había observado la partida de la pareja y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Pero —exclamo— esta niña no ha escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dije? ¡Buen Dios Todopoderoso!

Sasuke sugirió un brindis. Sakura pensó que estaba loco. ¿No había oído la conversación?

—Laird, me parece que deberíais esperar que regresen Hinata y laird Naruto antes de brindar. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué hay que brindar? ¿No oísteis lo que dijo el padre Iruka? Mañana va a... ¿Porqué sonreís?

—Ah, Sakura, olvidé lo inocente e ingenua que eres —dijo Sasuke.

—No soy tan ingenua.

—¿Esperas que Hinata regrese? —Al verla asentir, Sasuke se eché a reír—. ¿Y no eres ingenua?

—No, no lo soy —insistió ella.

—¿Entiendes entonces?

—¿Si entiendo qué?

Sasuke volvió a reir.

—No van a regresar.

El sacerdote siguió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Buen Dios Todopoderoso! La ha atrapado.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Perdonen no pude hacer la maratón, trabaje todo el día y ya casi me estoy durmiendo con el celular en mano. espero poder subirlo. Son ls 12:37 y no puedo mas. mañana subiré los siguientes_**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 23**

Naruto la alzó en vilo, y se interno con ella en la oscuridad de la noche. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y aguardo pacientemente que le dijera adónde la estaba llevando. A decir verdad, ya había empezado a aceptar la idea de resignarse ante lo inevitable.

Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, y por el momento, eso era lo único que importaba.

Dejó correr el dedo índice a lo largo del rostro de Naruto para atraer su atención.

— Naruto.

—No discutas conmigo —le ordenó él—. Vas a dormir conmigo, esta noche y todas las noches del resto de nuestras vidas, ¿me entiendes?

Hinata no grito ni protestó lo que le causó cierta sorpresa. Transcurrió un instante en silencio.

—Tengo sólo una pregunta para hacerte —dijo ella luego.

Él la miró con expresión cautelosa.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Qué les diré a nuestros hijos?

Él se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. ¿Qué les voy a decir a nuestros hijos? Me niego a decirles que me casé con su padre montada sobre un caballo, pero seguramente también esperarás que dé a luz sobre un caballo, ¿no es así?

Naruto la miró con ojos llenos de ternura, y contestó a su extravagante pregunta.

—Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en hacer a mi hijo, antes de preocuparnos por lo que vamos a decirle.

Ella le besó el cuello.

—Pues entonces tengo un problema.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo concentrarme cuando estoy contigo, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

Naruto se eché a reír.

—Eso es todo lo que cualquier hombre podría esperar.

—No siempre vas a salirte con la tuya.

—Y tanto que sí.

—El matrimonio es un tira y afloja.

—No, no lo es.

Hinata le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Aquí no ha cambiado nada, sabes. Todavía pienso ir a Inglaterra a terminar lo que ya he comenzado.

—Todo ha cambiado, querida mía...

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sasuke, Naruto se apartó del sendero principal y descendió por la pendiente de la colina. Al pie de la misma, se erguía una cabaña de piedra gris, estaba aislada de las demás y rodeada por una densa pared de altos pinos. Naruto abrió la puerta de par en par, y entró a su flamante esposa. Cerró la puerta de un puntapié, y apoyándose contra ella, dejó escapar un suspiro de masculina satisfacción.

La cabaña era cálida y acogedora, y olía levemente a madera recién cortada. Un alegre fuego crepitaba en el hogar y bañaba la habitación con un resplandor ambarino. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había varias velas, y después de dejar a Hinata en el suelo, Naruto se acercó a encenderlas. Hinata permaneció junto a la puerta, observándolo, sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa y tímida, con la atención puesta sobre la cama adyacente a la chimenea cubierta con un tartán. La cabaña le había parecido espaciosa hasta que Naruto comenzó a moverse. Su cuerpo parecía ocupar mucho espacio, y la cama parecía ocupar el resto.

En un rincón de la habitación, junto a una pequeña mesa, Hinata vio su bolsa. Penso que tal vez debería sacar de ella su camisón, pero en ese momento la acometió una súbita preocupación: ¿cómo iba a cambiarse de ropa con Naruto a pocos metros y sin ningún tabique que los separara?

No podía hacerlo. Las paredes parecieron cerrarse sobre ella. Retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. A ciegas, buscó con las manos el picaporte. Calma, se dijo, mientras comenzaba a respirar rápidamente. De pronto parecía tener dificultades para inhalar suficiente aire, y no conseguía entender por qué. Cuanto más rápidamente inspiraba, menos aire parecía entrar en su cuerpo.

Naruto la miro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dominada por el pánico. Se reprochó haberle dado tiempo para pensar, lo que había sido un error. Fue hacia ella, la obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia él, y con suavidad le quito la mano del picaporte. El jadeo de Hinata empeoró, hasta que su respiración sonó como un trompeteo.

—Parece que tienes problemas ,¿verdad?

Su tono divertido logró irritarla.

—No puedo respirar —dijo entre sofocos—. Podrías mostrar algo de compasión.

Él se rió en su cara. Atónita ante su actitud indiferente, Hinata dejo de sentir pánico.

—¿Te divierte mi temor, Naruto?

—Sí, pero me amas igual, ¿no es así?

Sus manos fueron hasta la cintura de Hinata, y la acercó hacia sí, mientras su boca poseía la de ella. Hinata permaneció tensa contra él, casi rígida, pero él no tenía prisa, y después de explorar lentamente toda su boca durante minutos, sin mostrar urgencia ni exigencias, la sintió relajarse en sus brazos.

Deseaba poder cautivarla con dulces y amorosas palabras que le dijeran lo mucho que significaba para él, pero no sabía qué decir, porque no había sido entrenado para la seducción. Era un guerrero, un salvaje y un pagano, tal como había dicho el padre Iruka, y por primera vez en su vida, lamentó no tener la facilidad para el discurso poético que mostraba Sasuke.

Estaba haciendo un sacrificio por ella. Se había propuesto proceder con prudencia y lentitud, que eran doblemente necesarias porque ella era virgen, y sabía que debía estar muy asustada.

La estaba volviendo loca con sus suaves caricias y sus dulces besos. Apartando su boca de la de él, Hinata le rogó que dejara de juguetear. Lo tomó del cabello, y volvió a buscar su boca. Fue ampliamente recompensada por su impaciencia. Con un audible gruñido, mezclado con risas, Naruto le dio lo que ella quería. La besó voraz y profundamente, mientras su lengua la acariciaba y la enloquecía, y Hinata sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. El corazón le latía, desbocado, el estómago parecía darle saltos, y de pronto se encontró aferrándose a sus hombros para no caer.

¡Naruto sí que sabía besar! Ella se apoyó, inquieta, contra él, lo que fue todo el estímulo que Naruto necesitaba. Siguió besándola, devorándola, mientras la desvestía a toda prisa. Hinata estaba tan abrasada por la pasión que él le despertaba, que no advirtió lo que Naruto hacía hasta que sintió que le bajaba la camisa de los hombros.

Trató de apartar sus manos y de pedirle que esperara hasta que estuviera bajo las sábanas, pero él siguió besándola y tirando de sus ropas, y antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar o pedirle que aguardara, ya era tarde, y se encontró totalmente desnuda.

Él también se había quitado la ropa. Hinata se dio cuenta cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho. Al sentir el contacto de sus suaves senos contra el pecho, Naruto dejo escapar un ronco gruñido, al tiempo que Hinata suspiraba por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

De pronto, las manos de Naruto parecieron estar en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Le acaricio los hombros, la curva de la espalda, los muslos.

Sus besos se volvieron salvajes, voraces, y cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban, deseando más. Naruto la tomó de los hombros.

—Me haces arder —dijo.

Hinata no supo si eso era bueno o malo, y tampoco le importó. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y lo besó con todo el deseo y la pasión que él había encendido en ella.

Naruto se sintió conmovido hasta la médula de sus huesos, ya que nunca había tenido una mujer que reaccionara como su dulce esposa. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Hinata, aspiró su femenino aroma, y sintió que eso era lo más próximo al paraíso que jamás conocería.

—Maldición —volvió a susurrar—. Tenemos que ir más despacio.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto tuvo que apelar a toda su capacidad de concentración para poder contestarle.

—Porque quiero que para ti esto sea perfecto.

Hinata le acarició la nuca, abrumada por la fuerza que brotaba de él. Pudo sentir sus músculos, tensos bajo su piel, y, oh, Señor, el calor de su cuerpo apretado íntimamente contra el suyo la abrasaba con tal intensidad que deseó cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa sensación se hiciera cargo de todas las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Ya es perfecto —murmuro—. Llévame a la cama.

Sus bellos ojos perlas estaban nublados por la pasión. Orgullosamente complacido de ver que lograba enloquecerla tanto como ella lo enloquecía a él, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el lecho.

Hinata tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos temblorosas, y buscó nuevamente su boca para darle otro profundo beso. Él no dejó de besarla mientras apartaba las mantas y cayó sobre la cama con Hinata en sus brazos. Delicadamente, la acomodó de espaldas, y cubrió su cuerpo con el de él. El contacto con su tersa piel fue casi más de lo que pudo soportar, y se sacudió de deseo. Hinata estaba inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, de modo que apoyó ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se irguió, para no aplastarla con su peso. El glorioso cabello de la joven estaba esparcido sobre el tartán, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla, vio que estaba sonriendo.

—Ahora te tengo justo donde quiero tenerte, Naruto —le susurró ella.

—No, cariño mío, soy yo quien te tiene a ti.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y una vez más trató de pensar en las palabras poéticas que ella merecía escuchar.

—Me gustas, Hinata.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello, estremeciéndose cuando él le besó la sensible zona debajo de la oreja.

—Dime lo que te gusta —le pidió con voz ronca.

—Tú. Me gustas tú —respondió ella, con un suspiro de deseo.

Siguió adelante con el tierno acoso a todos sus sentidos, acariciándola y besándola hasta que Hinata se sintió al borde de sus fuerzas. Con los dedos del pie le frotó audazmente las piernas, y luego comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, disfrutando de su fuerte cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan fuerte fuera tan asombrosamente tierno?

Las caricias de Naruto se volvieron más exigentes, y mucho más íntimas, sacudiéndola de la dulce lasitud que la invadía. Le acarició los muslos, y luego subió para acariciar su ardor. Hinata estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama. Trató de quitarle la mano, pero él silenció su protesta con otro beso. Y continuó con su erótico juego hasta que Hinata tembló convulsivamente de deseo.

Lo aferró de los hombros, besándolo con frenesí, y deseando desesperadamente darle tanto placer como él le estaba dando a ella, pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer, y no era capaz de encontrar fuerzas para preguntarlo.

Naruto la estaba volviendo loca, y pudo sentir que su control se esfumaba a toda velocidad. Estaba asustada por la intensidad de las violentas sensaciones que parecían brotar de su interior.

— Naruto, ¿está bien que hagamos esto? —gritó.

Él comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuerpo, pegando la boca a su suave piel mientras llenaba de húmedos besos su cuello y sus hombros.

—Sshh, amor mío, está bien. Podemos hacer todo lo que deseemos —dijo con voz áspera.

Trató de no ir de prisa, pero resultó ser lo más difícil a lo que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. El corazón le latía furiosamente, y su hombría estaba rígida y ardiente. Se sentía palpitar por el deseo de encontrarse dentro de Hinata.

Amarla iba a significar su muerte, pero, demonios, moriría contento.

—Quiero darte placer —susurro—. Dímelo —le pidió, mientras dejaba deslizar la mano en medio del fragante valle entre sus senos—. ¿Esto te hace feliz?

Menos de un segundo después de hacer esta pregunta, cubrió con su boca uno de los pechos de Hinata. Ella reaccionó como si acabara de ser fulminada por un ardiente rayo blanco. Sin aliento, soltó un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta, y le clavo las uñas en los hombros.

Hinata cerro los ojos.

—¡Oh, sí, me hace feliz! —le respondió entre jadeos.

Naruto le mordisqueo la piel por encima del ombligo, lo que le provocó la contracción de los músculos. Sus sofocados jadeos le indicaron que también le había gustado, de modo que lo hizo de nuevo.

—Entonces esto te hará delirar —dijo, usando la frase que ella le había repetido varias veces.

Siguió bajando con lentitud, acariciándola y besándola en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo hasta que la sintió retorcerse bajo él.

Ni en sus más locas fantasías Hinata se hubiera imaginado haciendo el amor así. Jamás habría creído tampoco que perdería el control de esa manera, pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. El no permitió que se echara atrás, y al hacerle el amor con su boca, Hinata arqueó el cuerpo contra el suyo, gritando su nombre y arañándole frenéticamente los hombros.

Su reacción estimuló la de Naruto. No pudo esperar más para hacerla suya. Sintió que le temblaban las manos, y sus movimientos no tuvieron nada de delicados cuando le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre sus muslos. Con su boca sobre la de ella y las manos sujetándole las caderas, trató de penetrarla lentamente, pensando que tal vez así le resultaría menos doloroso, pero Hinata se movió ligeramente, y eso lo perdió. Embistiendo con fuerza, la penetró completamente y ahogó su grito con otro hambriento beso. Con su lengua, hurgó en su boca para forzar una respuesta y hacerle olvidar el dolor que le causaba.

Naruto permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, con su disciplina pendiente de un hilo, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Hinata y aspiro con jadeos entrecortados para obligarse a ir más despacio. Ella necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a su invasión, pero no moverse lo estaba matando. ¡Ella estaba tan ardiente, tan húmeda, tan ajustada, tan perfecta!

Sabía que le había hecho daño, y por Dios que esperaba que el dolor se olvidara pronto. Diablos, qué bien se sentía con ella.

El dolor le había quitado a Hinata la respiración, pero se calmó rápidamente. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo la emocionó y también la asustó. Hizo que palpitara de deseo, anhelando más y más, pero Naruto no se movía, y parecía tener problemas para respirar. Comenzó a preocuparla la posibilidad de no haberlo complacido en absoluto.

—¿Naruto? —susurro, permitiendo que él advirtiera el temor en su voz.

—Todo está bien, mi amor. Sólo que no te muevas... déjame... ¡Hay, demonios, te moviste...!

Ella había cambiado levemente de posición, jadeando ante el inesperado e increíble placer que le había causado ese movimiento. Un estallido de puro placer le recorrió el cuerpo con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar gritar. Trató de quedarse inmóvil, pero no pudo controlar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Volvió a moverse, y el placer se intensificó.

Naruto reaccionó soltando un gruñido. Estaba instalado profundamente dentro de ella, pero siguió tratando de controlar las voraces demandas de su cuerpo. Entonces ella volvio a moverse, y se perdió definitivamente la batalla. Su disciplina se esfumó. Se apartó ligeramente, y luego volvió a hundirse profundamente en ella.

Hinata sintió que era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en su vida. Se volvió indómita, ya que sus sensaciones eróticas controlaban totalmente todos sus movimientos. Instintivamente, levantó las piernas para permitir que Naruto la penetrara aún más profundamente. Cuanto más agresivo era él, más desinhibida se volvía ella, hasta que lo único que le importo fue hallar alivio a sus ardientes sensaciones. Murmurando su nombre entre sollozos una y otra vez, se aferró a él cuando los primeros espasmos la recorrieron, apresándolo con fuerza en el interior de su cuerpo.

Aterrada ante la magnitud de su orgasmo, Hinata intentó detenerlo, pero él no le dejó parar. Con cada embestida, Naruto realimentaba los fuegos de la pasión. Hinata aulló su nombre mientras la cubrían oleadas de puro éxtasis, y sólo cuando Naruto estuvo seguro de que ella había alcanzado su total satisfacción, dio rienda suelta a la suya. Con un violento estremecimiento, entró profundamente en ella, y derramó su simiente en su cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos, no se movió. El único sonido era el de sus jadeos mientras intentaban recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Hinata estaba rendida por lo ocurrido. Siguió abrazada a él, mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Naruto quiso besarla y hablarle de todo el placer que le había proporcionado, pero no pudo reunir la energía necesaria para moverse. La oyó susurrar: "Buen Dios Todopoderoso", y se echó a reír, pero siguió sin poder moverse, de modo que le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y permaneció donde estaba.

—Sabía que serías buena, pero, demonios, Hinata, no sabía que ibas a matarme.

—¿Entonces, te hice feliz?

Él volvió a reír, y finalmente levanto la cabeza y la miró. Los ojos de Hinata todavía estaban nublados por la pasión y parecía extenuada, pero Naruto de pronto pensó que no sería mala idea volver a hacerle el amor.

—Sí, me hiciste muy feliz.

—No sabía... cuando tú... y luego, yo... no sabia que nosotros podíamos hacer... lo que hicimos. No sabía.

Naruto le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y la besó lentamente. Al cambiar ligeramente de posición, el vello de su pecho cosquilleo los senos de Hinata, lo que le arrancó un suspiro. Volvió a besarla, se puso a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos.

Lo acometió una abrumadora sensación de posesión. No supo cómo se las había ingeniado para cautivarla, o por qué ella lo amaba, pero lo cierto es que ahora ella lo amaba. Era su esposa, y él la protegería y cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Hinata le acarició el pecho mientras se acurrucaba contra él y cerraba los ojos. Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando un súbito pensamiento la arrancó del sueño.

— Naruto, ¿qué voy a decirle mañana al padre Iruka?

Con detalles muy gráficos, utilizando todas las palabras lascivas que conocía, Naruto le describió lo que acababan de hacer, y luego sencillamente le sugirió que las repitiera ante el sacerdote.

Hinata respondió que no pensaba hacer tal cosa, y tras rumiar el asunto durante varios minutos, decidió que no le iba a decir nada.

—No quiero que el padre nos retire la bendición —dijo, preocupada, en voz baja.

Bostezando, Naruto respondió:

—No lo hará.

—Díselo.

—Muy bien —accedió—. Ahora, dime tú.

—¿Qué te diga qué? —susurro ella.

—Que me amas. Quiero volver a escuchar esas palabras.

—Te amo.

Hinata se quedó dormida esperando que él le dijera que también la amaba.

**_Continuará..._**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 24**

Amar a Naruto era agotador. Esa noche, Hinata no durmió demasiado, ante la falta de costumbre de compartir el lecho con un hombre, y además un hombre tan grande, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

Cada vez que trataba de darse vuelta, se daba contra él. Finalmente, se quedó dormida aplastada bajo uno de sus pesados muslos.

Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una cama, de manera que también le costó. Era demasiado blanda, y prefería mucho más dormir al aire libre, con la estimulante brisa refrescando su cuerpo y todo el firmamento estrellado para contemplar hasta caer dormido,

Como no pensaba abandonar a su esposa en su noche de bodas, de modo que permaneció donde estaba y dormito intermitentemente toda la noche. De madrugada, volvió a hacerle el amor. Trató de actuar con delicadeza porque sabía que estaría dolorida después de la primera vez, y Hinata estaba demasiado soñolienta para resistirse, pero luego se dejó atrapar por la magia de su contacto y de sus caricias hasta el punto de no preocuparse de si le dolía o no.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida de cansancio cuando Naruto abandonó el lecho. Llegaba tarde a su encuentro con Sasuke en el campo de ejercicios puesto que ya hacía rato que había amanecido, y después de besar a Hinata en la frente, la tapó con el tartán, y abandono la cabaña sin hacer ruido.

La sesión de entrenamiento fue bien, a pesar de que estaba de muy buen humor. Realmente, no quería hacer daño a nadie. Los mayores estragos corrieron por cuenta de Sasuke, que no tardó en impresionar debidamente a los Otsutsuki. Accidentalmente, Naruto le rompió la nariz a uno de los soldados con el codo, pero se la volvió a poner en su lugar antes de que éste pudiera levantarse del suelo, diciéndole que le quedaría como nueva apenas le dejara de sangrar. No era exactamente una disculpa, pero se acercaba peligrosamente, y Naruto comenzó a preocuparse de que el matrimonio le hubiera ablandado.

Naturalmente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su buen humor. Se divirtió mucho tomándole el pelo por haber aparecido tarde y por bostezar todo el rato, mientras Naruto consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de romperle algunos huesos.

Al comenzar la sesión de entrenamiento, Toneri, el líder del otro grupo, se negó a utilizar armas contra su laird. Quería ser honorable, pero era una tontería porque aunque era muy superior a los restantes soldados Otsutsuki en habilidad y en técnica, bajo ningún concepto podía equipararsc a Sasuke. Después de que el iaird lo hubo hecho caer de rodillas un par de veces, la arrogancia de Toneri comenzó a desmotonarse. Todos los demás soldados tomaron sus espadas, pensando que les otorgarían cierta ventaja, pero Toneri siguió negándose tercamente.

Realmente no tenía importancia. Naruto y Sasuke los desarmaron rápidamente, luego se lanzaron a la tarea de enseñarles cómo salir vivos del campo dc batalla. Era una lección de humildad, y cuando ambos lairds se alejaron del campo, el suelo que dejaban atrás estaba cubierto de cuerpos doloridos.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hasta el lago para lavarse la sangre que los había salpicado. Al regresar, se cruzaron con Sakura. La joven saludó a Sasuke con un seco movimiento de cabeza, sonrió a Naruto y le deseó buenos días, y siguió camino con la cabeza alta.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Naruto—. Parece irritada contigo.

Sasuke rió.

—Es un malentendido. Está furiosa conmigo, pero como soy su iaird, debe mostrarme buenos modales. Supongo que esto la debe estar matando. ¿Viste el fuego que ardía en sus ojos? Esa mujer es diferente a la mayoría, ¿verdad? Esa sonrisa suya puede hacer a un hombre...

—¿Qué? —lo urgió Naruto.

—No tiene importancia.

—La deseas, ¿no es verdad?

Sasuke no tenía necesidad de vigilar sus palabras frente a su amigo, de modo que fue totalmente sincero.

—Claro que la deseo. Diablos, es una mujer muy hermosa, y la mayoría de los hombres de aquí quiere acostarse con ella. Que Dios ayude al hombre con el que termine casandose, sin embargo, ya que te aseguro que es todo un carácter.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?

Suspirando, Sasuke le relató lo sucedido.

—Puse a Sakura en aprietos. La viuda Marion quena venir a calentar mi lecho —explicó—. Sakura debe haberla visto ir hacia mi alcoba, y fue tras ella. Por Dios, Naruto, nunca he visto semejante carácter en ninguna muujer. Sakura puede competir contigo en eso — añadió—. La pobre Marion quería ser discreta, y se había roniado mucho trabajo para asegurarse de que nadie supiera que iba a compartir mi cama. Y entonces Sakura irrumpió en mi cuarto, y armó un gran jaleo, montó una gran bronca. Marion ya se había desvestido y estaba aguardándome en la cama, lo que escandalizó a Sakura hasta lo indecible, y la puso furiosa. Supuso que yo había sido.., embaucado. ¿Puedes dejar de reírte para que pueda terminar de contarte esto?

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto, aunque no sonó muy contrito—. ¿Y después qué pasó?

— Sakura arrastró a Marion fuera de la cama, eso es lo que pasó. Cuando yo llegué arriba, Marion bajaba corriendo la escalera, gritando a todo pulmón, y prácticamente desnuda. Por suerte, el salón estaba desierto, y el padre Iruka ya se había quedado dormido.

—¿Y entonces?

—Dormí solo.

Naruto volvió a reír.

—No me sorprende que hoy estés de tan malhumor.

—Efectivamente —coincidió Sasuke—. Sakura parecía creer que yo debería haberle dado las gracias por haberme salvado de Marion.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Diablos, no, no lo hice.

—¿Le explicaste que habías invitado a Marion a compartir tu cama?

—Sí, pero fue un error. Jamás voy a entender a las mujeres —dijo, en tono sombrío—. Te aseguro que Sakura pareció... herida. Yo le había hecho daño, y...

—¿Qué?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

— Sakura es inocente e ingenua.

—Pero así y todo la quieres en tu lecho, ¿verdad?

—Yo no llevo vírgenes a mi lecho. Jamás deshonraría de esa manera a Sakura.

—Entonces cásate con ella.

—No es tan sencillo, Naruto.

—¿Todavia te presionan para que te cases con una Otsutsuku?

—Kaguya Otsutsuki —puntualizó Sasuke—. Y aún lo estoy considerando. Resolvería un montón de problemas, y tengo que cumplir con mi deber como laird. Quiero las tierras y los bienes de ellos, y también quiero paz. Parece que la única manera de lograrlo es uniendo los clanes por medio de una boda.

—¿Cómo es esa mujer?

—Admirable —respondió Sasuke—. Desea lo mejor para su clan. Es fuerte y perseverante —agregó—. Pero no tiene lo que tiene Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Su fuego.

—¿Cuándo tomarás la decisión?

—Pronto —contestó—. Basta de hablar de mí —añadió, cambiando la conversación hacia temas que le parecían más importantes—. ¿Hinata te dijo los nombres de los ingleses?

—No.

—¿Y por qué demonios no lo hizo?

—Olvidé preguntárselo —reconoció Naruto avergonzado.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, y luego barboteo:

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —exclamó.

—Estuve ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Sasuke antes de advertir lo tonto de la pregunta. En ese momento pareció tan ingenuo como Sakura.

Naruto lo miró.

—¿Qué diablos crees que hacía?

—Lo que no hacía yo —replicó Sasuke cómicamente apesadumbrado.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Naruto siempre había sido capaz de decirle a su amigo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero en ese momento sintió que dudaba al solicitar su consejo.

—El matrimonio cambia al hombre ,¿verdad?

—Esa pregunta deberías formulársela a Asuma, no a mí. Nunca he estado casado.

—Pero en estas cuestiones eres más astuto que yo, y Asuma no está

—¿Cuestiones del corazon?

—Sí.

—No has estado casado apenas un día —señaló Sasuke—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No estoy preocupado.

—Sí, lo estás. Cuéntame.

—Acabo de darme cuenta...

—¿De qué? —lo urgió Sasuke, exasperado.

—Estoy... alegre, maldición.

Sasuke se echó a reír. Naruto no apreció la reacción de su amigo.

—Mira, olvida lo que dije. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de estas...

—Jamás hablas de lo que sientes o piensas. No debería haberme reído. Ahora, cuéntame.

—Lo acabo de hacer —gruñó Naruto—. Lo digo en serio, me siento alegre, que Dios se apiade de mí.

—Eso no es habitual —reconoció Sasuke.

—A eso me refiero. Llevo casado apenas un día, y el matrimonio ya me ha cambiado. Hinata me confunde. Sabía que la quería, pero lo que no sabía era que me iba a sentir tan posesivo.

—Actuabas posesivamente con ella desde antes de casarte.

—Sí, bien, pero ahora es peor.

—Es tu esposa. Probablemente se trate de una inclinación natural.

—No, es más que eso. Quiero llevarla a casa y...

Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—No puedes hacerlo, todavía no. Ella tiene que ayudarme a encontrar al canalla que trató de matar a mi hermano.

—Sé que es preciso que permanezca aquí, pero igualmente quiero llevarla a casa, y te juro que si pudiera, la guardaría bajo siete llaves —reconoció, sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus tontas ideas.

—De ese modo estaría a salvo.

—Sí, y también porque no me gusta que otros hombres...

—¿La miren? Es una hermosa mujer.

—No soy celoso.

—¡Claro que lo eres!

—Ella me ha trastornado.

—Pareces un hombre enamorado de su esposa.

—Los hombres enamorados son hombres débiles.

—Sólo si ya lo eran antes de enamorarse —afirmó Sasuke—. Asuma ama a su esposa. ¿Lo consideras débil?

—No, desde luego que no.

—Pues eso confirma que el amor no hace que un hombre sea menos de lo que ya es.

—Lo hace vulnerable.

—Tal vez sea así —concedió Sasuke.

—Y si tiene la mente constantemente ocupada en su esposa, se vuelve débil. ¿No es así, acaso?

Sasuke le sonrió.

—Yo te diré lo que es. La amas, Naruto, y eso te asusta como el demonio.

—Debería haberte roto la nariz.

—Primero consigue esos nombres; luego puedes intentarlo. ¿Estás seguro de que Hinata te lo dirá?

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Es mi esposa, y hará cualquier cosa que le diga que haga.

—Yo no usaría esas precisas palabras al hablar con ella. A las esposas no les agrada que sus esposos les digan qué deben hacer.

—Conozco a Hinata —afirmó Naruto—. No se negará a hacerlo. Al atardecer tendré los nombres de esos ingleses.

**_Continuará..._**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 25**

Nadie resultó más sorprendido que el propio Naruto cuando su dulce y sumisa mujercita se negó a decirle los nombres de los ingleses.

Estupefacto ante su negativa, no tuvo la menor idea de qué debía hacer a continuación. Hinata permanecía sentada a la mesa con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda, tan tranquila como se puede estar cuando uno se halla en el centro de una tormenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

—Olvidaste besarme al entrar. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidaste besarme.

—¡Por el amor de...!

Naruto la alzó en vilo, depositó un rotundo beso sobre su boca, y volvió a sentarla donde estaba.

—Vas a decirme quiénes son esos canallas ingleses.

—Sí —accedió ella, para luego puntualizar su respuesta—. Al final.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ella se negó a responder. Tomó su cepillo, y comenzó a pasárselo por el cabello. Demonios, estaba preciosa esa noche, pensó Naruto. Llevaba un camisón celeste que parecía flotar a su alrededor y marcaba suavemente sus curvas. Esa mujer era prácticamente irresistible. Él echó una mirada a la cama y luego la miró a ella, antes de advertir adónde se dirigían sus pensamtentos.

Era tarde, ya había pasado el crepúsculo, y todavía no había conseguido que Hinata le diera los nombres, aunque a decir verdad, no la había vuelto a ver desde el alba, y había estado demasiado ocupado hasta ese instante como para pensar en ello. En ese momento, no obstante, estaba decidido a obtener lo que buscaba antes de que se fueran a la cama.

—Una esposa debe hacer todo lo que su esposo le ordene —le dijo.

La exigencia no pareció gustarle mucho a Hinata.

—Esta esposa, no.

—Maldición, Hinata, no te pongas terca conmigo.

—Un esposo no debe maldecir en presencia de su esposa.

—Este esposo, sí —le espetó él.

A ella tampoco le gustó eso. Arrojando el cepillo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y dio todo un rodeo para evitarlo al dirigirse a la cama. Al llegar a ella, se quitó las pantuflas y se sentó.

Como siempre, Sasuke había estado en lo cierto. A algunas esposas no les gustaba recibir órdenes de sus esposos, y evidentemente Hinata pertenecía a esa categoría. Pudo ver las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos, y supo que había herido sus sentimientos. El matrimonio era mas difícil de lo que había supuesto.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—Llorar.

—Ni se me ocurriría —se apresuró a replicar ella. Se puso de pie, retiró las mantas, y se acosto.

Naruto apagó las velas, e iba a extinguir el fuego de la chimenea, cuando ella le pidió que agregara otro leño.

—Hace calor aquí —protestó él.

—Yo tengo frío.

—Yo te mantendré abrigada.

Cuando Naruto se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas, Hinata se dio vuelta de cara a la pared.

—¿Lamentas haberte casado conmigo? —le preguntó en un susurro.

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Era evidente que Hinata se sentía algo insegura, y Naruto sabía que el responsable era él, porque se había comportado como un oso desde el mismo momento en que se habían reunido.

—Es muy pronto para decirlo —le respondió con expresión indescifrable.

Hinata no apreció su sentido del humor.

—¿Estás arrepentido? —insistió.

Él le puso la mano sobre la cadera, y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—Lamento que seas tan obstinada, pero me alegro de haberme casado contigo.

—No pareces alegre.

—Tú me desafiaste.

—Y tú no estás acostumbrado a que nadie te desafíe, ¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no.

— Naruto, cuando estemos con otras personas jamás discutiré contigo, pero cuando nos encontremos a solas, te diré exactamente lo que me pase por la cabeza.

Él reflexionó sobre lo que le decía durante un instante, y luego asintió.

—¿Ha pasado algo esta noche que te ha molestado? Esta mañana, cuando me marché, parecías feliz.

—Cuando te marchaste, estaba durmiendo.

—De acuerdo, pero tenías una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro—bromeo él—. Sin duda, estabas soñando conmigo.

—A decir verdad, he tenido un mal día.

—Cuéntamelo todo —la alentó él.

—¿De verdad quieres escuchar mis quejas? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Su gesto de asentimiento fue todo el incentivo que necesitaba. Hinata se sentó en la cama, y se dispuso a relatarle su día.

—Primero, Sasuke me obligó a sentarme toda la mañana en el salón para mirar rostro tras rostro a todos los miembros de su clan que fueron entrando. Entonces, cuando vio que seguía sin identificar al hombre que lo ha traicionado, me arrastró por toda la comarca para ver más rostros. Estaba demasiado ocupado para hablarle a Hanabi en mi nombre — agregó—. Y Hamura había regresado para informar que mi hermana no había cambiado de opinión. No voy a seguir teniendo paciencia Naruto. Voy a darle a Sasuke tiempo hasta mañana al mediodía para que dé la orden de que Hanabi se presente y si no lo hace, tornaré el asunto en mis manos.

Aspiró con fuerza.

—Finalmente —continuo diciendo—, me encontré con Sakura en el lago, pero para entonces ya era casi hora de cenar, y cuando nos encontramos, las noticias que me traía eran desalentadoras.

—¿Cuáles eran esas noticias?

—Ella le pidió a un amigo que siguiera a Hamura, para descubrir dónde vivía Hanabi, pero ese amigo no ha vuelto aquí. Sakura cree que se olvidó.

Naruto se puso de pie, y se desperezó. Hinata observó cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus hombros, y quedó sorprendida ante la ostensible fuerza de su cuerpo. Entonces, Naruto se quitó el cinturón y el resto de la ropa, y Hinata perdió inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡Su esposo era tan increíblemente hermoso!

—¿De modo que pensaste que si te enterabas de dónde vivía Hanabi, sencillamente irías a verla?

Naruto aguardo todo un minuto que le respondiera, y le repitió la pregunta.

—Sí —tartamudeo ella, nerviosa—. Eso es lo que pensé.

— Hanabi es una Otsutsuki, y ahora es parte del clan Uchiha.

—Me doy cuenta.

— Sasuke es su laird, y no deberías interferir. Deja que él se ocupe de esto. Te prometió que pronto la obligaría a verte.

Se desplomó boca abajo en la cama, y el peso de su cuerpo estuvo a punto de derribarla al suelo. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, estaba extenuado.

— Sasuke me prometió que hoy hablaría con ella, pero no lo hizo.

Naruto soltó un audible bostezo.

—Es un hombre ocupado, Hinata —dijo.

—Sé que lo es. Siempre hay gente acosándolo con sus problemas, y las mujeres de aquí no lo dejan en paz. Inventan toda clase de quejas tontas sólo para poder hablar con él. Debe distraerlo mucho. Sin embargo, me lo prometió, Naruto, y tiene hasta mañana al mediodía para hablar con Hanabi.

Naruto no quería que dejara de hablar, porque le encantaba el sonido de su voz.

—¿Y qué más ha sucedido hoy?

—Me escondí del padre Iruka —confesó Hinata. Naruto se echó a reír, y ella se vio obligada a esperar hasta que se callara—. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de hablar con él?

—Sí —respondió él—. Tenía una resaca de mil demonios.

— Sasuke lo emborrachó a propósito, ¿verdad?

— Iruka iba camino de la borrachera, pero Sasuke colaboro.

—Eso es pecado —decidió Hinata—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque es mi amigo, y sabía que de una forma u otra, yo iba a llevarte a mi cama.

Hinata le puso las manos sobre los hombros, sintió lo tenso que estaba, y comenzó a hacerle masaje. Él gruñó de placer, de modo que Hinata se recogió la falda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cama y usó ambas manos para relajarle la tensión de los hombros.

—Demonios, qué bueno es esto.

Ella también comenzaba a sentirse relajada, y comprendió que se debía a que había compartido con Naruto los sucesos del día.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste hoy?

—Fui a casa.

—Pero me dijiste que tus tierras están muy lejos de aquí.

—Cabalgué a todo galope —dijo él—. Pero llegué después del anochecer.

—¿y qué hiciste en tu casa?

—Arreglé algunos líos.

Hinata recordó algo más que quería compartir con Naruto.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo hoy Sakura?

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que una mujer había intentado deslizarse dentro de la alcoba de Sasuke... o al menos, eso es lo que pensó Sakura. De manera que la siguió, y la pecadora se había quitado las ropas y ya estaba por... ya sabes.

—No, dímelo tú —le dijo él, sonriendo.

—Seducir a Sasuke, desde luego. Sakura la echó de allí, y le hizo toda una escena. Ahora está furiosa con su laird porque él le confesó francamente que quien había invitado a la mujer a compartir su lecho era él. Si va a tener un desfile de mujeres todas las noches en su alcoba, Sakura ha decidido marcharse.

—¿Y adónde irá?

—Hablamos del asunto mientras nos dirigíamos a la capilla. Queríamos encender una vela por el padre de Obito, y otra por el alma de Sasuke. Sakura está convencida que va camino al purgatorio.

El calor de los muslos de Hinata apoyados contra los suyos estaba interfiriendo con su capacidad para concentrarse.

—¿Por qué tenías que encender una vela por el padre de Obito?No lo conoces.

—Porque el pobre hombre ha empeorado. Sakura oyó a Faudron contandoselo a Sasuke cuando le explicaba por qué Obito tardaba. Faudron y Anthony compartirán las obligaciones del comandante mientras dure su ausencia.

—Tienes un buen corazón, muchacha.

—¿Tú no encenderías una vela por mí si me estuviera muriendo?

—No digas esas cosas. Yo no permitiría que te murieras —afirmó él con vehemencia.

Hinata se reclinó y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Le dije a Sakura que podría venir a vivir con los Uzumaki. Trato de disimular su reacción ante mi propuesta, pero fue evidente que estaba horrorizada. ¿No es extraño?

—Para ella significaría una adaptación muy difícil. Sasuke trata a los miembros de su clan como a niños. Yo no.

—Mi adaptación no será difícil.

—Sí, lo será.

—No, porque tú estarás allí. No me importa dónde viva o cómo viva mientras tú estés a mi lado.

Naruto se emocionó ante su fe y su amor.

—Ahora que estoy casado, haré algunos cambios —señaló.

—¿Tales como?

—Probablemente desees tener un hogar.

—¿Acaso ya no tienes un hogar?

—No.

—¿Donde duermes? —preguntó ella, tratando de no sonar escandalizada.

—Al aire libre. Lo prefiero a una cama blanda.

—Pero, ¿qué haces cuando llueve?

Hinata formuló la pregunta con voz tensa, y Naruto advirtió que le resultaba difícil mantenerse serena. Ya sus manos no le masajeaban los hombros, se los acariciaba.

—Me mojo.

Hinata empezó a rogar al cielo que no estuviera hablando en serio.

—¿Y los restantes miembros del clan? ¿También duermen a la intemperie?

—Algunos sí, pero los hombres casados viven con sus esposas en cabañas como ésta.

—¿Y por qué su laird no lo hace?

—Porque no lo necesito.

—Ahora sí. Yo no quiero dormir a la intemperie.

—Dormirás conmigo.

—Sí, pero quiero una casa.

—¿Cómo la de Sasuke?

—No —respondió ella—. No tiene por qué ser tan grande. Una cabaña como ésta estaría muy bien.

Hinata dejó de frotarle los hombros, y con la punta del dedo siguió el trayecto de una cicatriz con forma de media luna que tenía debajo del hombro derecho.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—No me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Debe haberte dolido —comento ella.

Besó la dentada línea gris, advirtió que sus músculos se tensaban, y lo volvió a besar. Después se acostó estirada sobre él, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Naruto soltó un gruñido.

— Hinata, me estás matando.

—¿ Soy demasiado pesada para ti?

—No me refiero a eso. Si no dejas de menearte, voy a hacerte el amor, y sé que estás dolorida.

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo logró inflamarla.

—No tan dolorida —susurro—. Y anoche no te preocupo tanto que estuviera dolorida.

—¿Entonces lo recuerdas? Creí que estabas dormida.

Hinata supo que estaba bromeando.

—Sí, dormí todo el tiempo. Debe haber sido un sueño lo que me hizo gritar.

—Sí, gritaste —asintió él, sonriendo al recordarlo—. Te puse al rojo vivo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Estaba dormida.

Comenzó a acariciarle los brazos, cautivada por la sensación que le producía su cuerpo.

—Eres tan firme —murmuro.

Tenía mucha más razón de lo que suponía. Naruto estaba listo para recibirla, tenso de deseo, pero se sintió halagado por su audacia y su curiosidad.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podríamos... si no estás muy cansado y no te tienes que mover... podría...?

—¿Si podrías qué? —preguntó él.

Finalmente Hinata reunió el coraje necesario para pronunciar las palabras necesarias.

—¿Podría hacerte el amor?

—¿Pero no tendré que moverme?

—No —insistió ella.

Brodick se echó a reír.

Las manos de Hinata se deslizaron por los fuertes músculos de su espalda mientras él cambiaba lentamente de posición. Quería besarlo por todas partes.

— Hinata... —comenzó a decir Naruto roncamente.

—Sshh —susurro ella—. En este momento te estoy haciendo el amor. Dijiste que podía hacerlo.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Saldrá mejor si me permites darme vuelta.

Se puso de espaldas, la abrazó y la besó ávidamente mientras la ayudaba a desatarse el lazo de su camisón, y veía cómo se ruborizaba cuando se lo pasó por encima de los hombros y lo arrojó a un lado.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! —le dijo en voz baja, y volvió a besarla.

Toda broma ceso al encenderse la pasión. Temblando en sus brazos, Hinata se volvió más exigente. Él la penetró rápida y profundamente, y el placer fue tan intenso, que Naruto cerró los ojos.

—¡Señor, qué bueno es sentirte! —gimió.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lenta, premeditadamente, hasta que Hinata se retorció, ya fuera de control.

Las estremecedoras sensaciones lo impulsaron a seguir adelante, y cuan- do la sintió tensarse alrededor de su virilidad y la oyó gritar su nombre, alcanzó su culminación profundamente metido en ella.

Agotado, se desplomó y se quedo quieto varios minutos, hasta que el corazón dejó de martillear desaforadamente dentro de su pecho y pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

—Me has dejado extenuado —susurro roncamente mientras rodaba a un lado y la abrazaba contra él.

Hinata apoyó la espalda contra su pecho, y el dulce trasero contra su ingle. La fragancia del sexo impregnaba sus cuerpos, y el único sonido en la habitación era el del ocasional crepitar de algún leño y algún suspiro de Hinata.

—No tenía idea de que esto iba a gustarme tanto.

—Yo sí —dijo él—. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te besé. Pude sentir la pasión que bullía en ti. Sabía que ibas a ser ardiente, y tenía razón.

—Porque te amo —dijo ella—. No creo que pudiera ser tan... libre.. con otro hombre.

—Y no vas a averiguarlo —le dijo Naruto—. Ningún otro hombre va a tocarte.

Antes de que se enfadara, Hinata procuró calmarlo.

—No me interesa ningún otro hombre. Sólo te quiero a ti. Te amo, ahora y para siempre.

Sus vehementes palabras lograron satisfacerlo. Tomándole la mano, le besó la muñeca.

—¿Esto todavía sigue molestándote? —le preguntó al ver las cicatrices que le arrugaban la piel.

—No —respondió ella, y trató de apartar la mano—. Pero es horrible.

Él la besó en la oreja.

—Nada de ti es horrible.

Y entonces procedió a besar cada una de las marcas de su brazo, y cuando llegó al codo, Hinata ya se estremecia.

En el preciso instante en que ella comenzaba a quedarse felizmente dormida, él le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces dime los nombres de los ingleses.

Instantáneamente, Hinata se despejó totalmente. Volviéndose en sus brazos, lo miró a los ojos.

—Primero quiero que me prometas algo.

Hinata se sentó, se envolvió con las mantas, y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Sabes que debo regresar a Inglaterra. Lo sabías antes de casarte conmigo, ¿no es así?

Naruto se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, y frunció el entrecejo.

—Así es —asintió—. Sabía que querías regresar a Inglaterra.

—Te diré los nombres después de que me prometas que Asuma, Sasuke y tú no se vengarán hasta que yo no haya logrado mi objetivo y mi tío Hizashi esté a salvo. Eres un hombre de palabra, Naruto. Prométemelo.

— Hinata, no puedo permitir que regreses. Podrías estar metiéndote en una trampa mortal, y yo no puedo...

—No puedes impedirlo.

—Sí que puedo —Su voz se oyó enérgica e irritada. Se sentó en la cama, y la tomó bruscamente en sus brazos.

—Tengo que ir.

—No.

— Naruto, Hizashi es ahora también tío tuyo, y tienes la obligación de velar por él, ¿No es así?

—Yo lo encontraré para ti, Hinata, y me Ocuparé de que no sufra ningún daño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No sabrías dónde buscar. Tengo que volver, y terminar con esto.

Naruto trató de razonar con ella.

—Me dijiste que el canalla exigía tu regreso con la caja del rey y tu hermana. Vas a volver con las manos vacías. ¿Cómo esperas rescatar a tu tío?

—El barón está mucho más interesado en conseguir la caja que en ninguna otra cosa. Voy a intentar convencerlo de que mi hermana ha muerto.

—Pero no tienes la caja, ¿no es así? Y no sabes dónde demonios esta,¿verdad?

—Ruego para que mi hermana lo recuerde —dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Y si no es así?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó, exasperada—. Tengo que regresar. La vida de mi tío está en peligro. ¿Por qué te empeñas en no comprender?

—No puedo permitir que te expongas a semejante peligro. Si te ocurriera algo... —Se le quebro la voz y no pudo continuar, ni siquiera podía pensar en que Hinata fuera lastimada sin estremecerse—. No me gustaria —atinó a musitar.

—Prometemelo, Naruto.

—No.

—Sé razonable —pidió ella.

—Estoy siéndolo. Tú, no.

—Lo sabías... antes de casarte conmigo... sabías lo que tenía que hacer.

— Hinata, han cambiado las cosas.

Ella probó otra estrategia.

—Tú podrías protegerme. Podrías asegurarte de que estuviera a salvo, ¿no lo crees? —él no le respondió—. Si Sasuke, Asuma y tú vinierais conmigo, yo estaría bien protegida y segura. Después de que lograra descubrir dónde está mi tío, podríais tomar represalias.., pero era antes.

—¿De modo que tu plan era meterte en la guarida del diablo sola?Estás loca si crees...

—Tú podrías hacer que fuera seguro.

Ella no iba a ceder, y él necesitaba los nombres.

—Muy bien —concedió finalmente, pero antes de que ella se entusiasmara con su promesa, hizo algunas precisiones—. Si tu hermana tiene la caja, o sabe dónde está, y de ese modo te encuentras con algo con que negociar, y haces exactamente lo que yo te diga cuando lleguemos allí, entonces te dejaré ir con nosotros.

—¿Y esperaréis hasta que mi tío esté a salvo antes de tomar represalias?

—Sí. Te di mi palabra.

Hinata se sintió tan complacida que lo besó.

—Gracias.

—Por Dios te juro, Hinata, que si algo te ocurriera, no podría seguir viviendo.

—Tú me protegeras.

Ya comenzaba a lamentar su promesa. ¿Cómo iba a poder, por todos los santos, permitir que ella se acercara siquiera a los canallas?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Son tres —comenzó a decir en voz muy baja, y sintió que él se ponía tenso—. Todos son barones y amigos íntimos del rey Nagato. Cuando eran niños, sus travesuras lo divertían. El barón Hidan de Lockmiere es el más poderoso de los tres. Es consejero del rey. Mi tío Hizashi me contó que fue uno de los que le presentaron a Konan al rey, y por esa sola razón, Nagato siempre lo va a proteger. Tendrás que ser muy astuto y cuidadoso, Naruto. Al rey no le importarán en absoluto tus razones si le causas algún daño a Hidan.

—¿Este Hidan es el que mató a tu padre y luego reclamó tus propiedades?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Lo llaman Hidan el Diablo por su carácter. Es el que cerró trato con el traidor de las Highlands, pero recibió ayuda de los otros dos. Hugh de Barlowe y Edwin el Calvo siempre están al servicio de Hidan.

—¿ Dónde se encuentra ahora Hidan?

—Esperándome en Dunhanshire.

—¿Crees que tu tío también está allí?

—No lo se.

—Vas a tener que considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que Hidan ya haya matado a tu tío.

—No —negó ella—. Oh, sé que Hidan lo haría si pudiera, sin sufrir ni un segundo de remordimientos, y lo he oído jactarse con orgullo de no haber mantenido nunca su palabra, pero tiene que conservar vivo a mi tío si espera mi colaboración. Hidan sabe que no conseguirá la caja a menos que pueda devolverme a mi tío vivo.., y sano... primero.

—Y después va a mataros a los dos.

—Tú no dejarás que eso suceda.

—No, no lo permitire —afirmó él—. Es un juego peligroso éste que estás jugando, Hinata, y te prometí que podrías ir con nosotros si tenías algo con qué negociar.

—Me llevarás contigo —dijo ella—. Con o sin la caja.

Naruto no convino ni discrepó. Durante la hora siguiente la obligó a describirle en detalle tanto las propiedades del tío Hizashi como la de Dunhanshire, y una vez que quedó satisfecho, la interrogó acerca del número de soldados a las órdenes de Hidan.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando finalmente la dejó descansar. Hinata se quedó dormida apoyada sobre él, segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

Naruto permaneció despierto otra hora más mientras organizaba sus planes, y cuando por fin se quedó dormido, soñó con matar al hombre que había osado tocarla.

Sí, soñó con venganza.

**_Continuará..._**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 26**

Hinata estaba cansada y aburrida de esperar que su hermana entrara en razón. También estaba enojada con Sasuke, porque hasta el momento no había cumplido con su promesa de hablar con Hanabi en su nombre, y aunque lo había amenazado con que le daría tiempo solamente hasta el mediodía antes de tomar la cuestión en sus manos, el mediodía había llegado y pasado, y Sasuke había seguido sin hacer nada. Uno de los criados le dijo que había abandonado la casa esa mañana temprano, junto a Naruto y un pequeño grupo de soldados. El criado no sabía adónde habían ido, ni cuándo iban a regresar.

Finalmente, Hinata decidió ir en busca de Hamura y solicitar su ayuda. Con ese propósito, se levantaba de la mesa en el preciso instante en que Sakura entraba corriendo en el salón, llevando dos juegos de arcos y flechas. Se detuvo para sonreír a uno de los soldados de Sasuke, que montaba guardia cerca de la entrada, y siguió camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba Hinata.

—¿Vamos a nadar al lago? —propuso en alta voz.

—No quiero...

—Sí, quieres —le murmuró Sakura—. Sígueme la corriente —agregó prácticamente en un susurro, haciendo un gesto casi imperceptible en dirección al guardia.

—¡Me encantaría ir a nadar! —respondió Hinata casi gritando.

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon de pura malicia.

—He traído arcos y flechas para ambas —dijo—. Si somos listas y rápidas, esta noche tendremos estofado de conejo para la cena.

Hinata se colocó el carcaj con las flechas por encima del hombro, y cargó con el arco, mientras seguía a Sakura rumbo a la despensa por la puerta trasera. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban afuera, y se dispusieron a atravesar el claro.

En cuanto llegaron a la protección de los árboles, Sakura, en su excitación, la tomó de la mano.

—Sé dónde vive Hanabi. Anthony no se había olvidado, después de todo. Ayer a la mañana siguió a Hamura, tal como había prometido hacerlo, pero imprevistamente le ordenaron que relevara a uno de los guardias de la frontera, y no regresó aquí hasta la noche. Para entonces ya era tarde, por supuesto. Me pidió disculpas —agregó—. Es un hombre muy gentil.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Hinata—. ¿Ahora me llevarás a casa de Hanabi?

—Desde luego que sí, pero espera un poco, Hinata. Si corres, puedes llamar la atención. Anthony ha escondido dos caballos cerca del lago para nosotras, y si tenemos suerte, pronto estaremos en camino. No podemos decirle a nadie adónde vamos. Anthony me hizo prometérselo, y no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que nos ha ayudado.

—Yo no diré nada —le aseguré su amiga—. No me gustaría que se metiera en líos por realizar tan buena acción.

—Dudo que nadie repare especialmente en nosotras. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Naruto y Sasuke se han ido a solucionar algunos asuntos en la frontera occidental.

—¿Te parece que Sasuke se molestará porque no esperé que él hablara con Hanabi?

—Es probable —reconoció Sakura—. Pero si lo hace, se lo dirá a Naruto, no a ti. Jamás dejaría que lo vieras enfadado.

—Estoy preocupada por ti —dijo Hinata—. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

—Pues entonces démonos prisa para regresar antes de que nadie advierta que nos fuimos —dijo Sakura—. Además, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por el malhumor de tu esposo. Naruto es conocido por su mal carácter.

—no se enfadará conmigo. Le dije que iba a tomar el asunto en mis manos si Sasuke no cumplía con su promesa. Y no lo hizo —insistió con vehemencia.

—Seguramente lo iba a hacer —dijo Sakura, saliendo en defensa de su laird—. Sasuke es un hombre de palabra.

—No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda. He pensado incluso en llamar a todas las puertas hasta que alguien me dijera dónde estaba Hanabi.

Sakura levantó una rama para que Hinata pudiera pasar.

—Jamás la habrías encontrado —dijo—. Es raro, realmente. Tu hermana vive en una zona muy alejada. Nunca he llegado tan al norte, pero Anthony asegura que forma parte del territorio Otsutsuki.

—¿Te dijo cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta allí?

—Sí. Deberíamos llegar allí a media tarde.

Finalmente encontraron los caballos que Anthony había escondido para ellas.

—El gris es para ti —decidió Sakura, mientras tomaba la yegua castaña y la montaba.

Hinata echó una mirada a los hermosos caballos y las enjaezadas sillas de montar, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Los tomó de la caballeriza de Sasuke?

— Sasuke no los va a echar de menos.

—¡Pero son unos caballos magníficos! Si algo...

—¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?

Hinata estaba demasiado cerca de reunirse finalmente con su hermana como para cambiar de idea precisamente en ese momento.

—Sólo piensa en esto: en muy poco rato más, estarás reunida con tu querida hermana.

De pronto, Hinata se sintió inundada por la excitación. Deslizando el arco por encima del hombro, saltó sobre la silla y trató de ponerse cómoda. No fue tarea fácil. Consistente en una fina capa de madera cubierta con anchas y gruesas bandas de cuero, la silla era rígida e inflexible, aunque suave contra su piel. Como estaba hecha para sostener a un hombre, ella y Sakura montaron al estilo amazona. Después de acomodarse las faldas sobre las rodillas, tomó las riendas y siguió a su amiga a lo largo de la suave pendiente, rumbo al valle.

Ambas divisaron a Toneri en la cima cuando atravesaban el prado, y Hinata pensó que las observaba rnarcharse, pero Sakura le aseguró que no las había visto.

Era un hermoso día para cabalgar. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol, brillante y cálido, y por todas partes se olía el aroma del verano. Atravesaron un claro cubierto de flores doradas, y en pocos minutos, treparon por una colina. Al llegar a la cima, Hinata volvió para mirar hacia atrás. La vista era tan increíblemente bella que pensó que esa tierra parecía el paraíso.

Continuaron adelante a rodo galope, y descendieron por una estrecha cañada, siguiendo su serpenteante recorrido hasta que llegaron a una densa aitoleda. Cuando más se internaban en la espesura, más nerviosa se ponía Sakura. No dejó de mirar hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie las seguía.

También Hinata empezó a preocuparse. Se preguntó por que razon Hanabi y su esposo habían elegido vivir tan aislados del resto de los Otsutsuki. Ella no encontraba lógica de esa decisión, todo el mundo sabía que era más seguro estar juntos para protegerse contra posibles agresiones de clanes hostiles o merodeadores. No, no tenía nada de lógico.

Sakura pensaba lo mismo.

—Esto no me gusta —susurro, como si temiera que pudieran oirla. Tirando de las riendas, detuvo a su caballo y espero que Hinata le alcanzara—. Esto no me gusta nada —repitió.

—Debemos de haber equivocado el camino —sugirió Hinata.

—No lo creo —dijo su amiga—. Memoricé las instrucciones de Anthony, y estoy segura de que éste es el camino que me indicó. Fue muy concreto, pero yo no debo...

—Algo anda mal —afirmó Hinata—. Este no puede ser el camino. Sakura, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo silencioso que está todo? Parece como si incluso los pájatos hubieran abandonado el bosque.

—Está demasiado silencioso. Esto me da mala espina. Me parece que será mejor que regresemos.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —se apresuró a convenir Hinata—. Hemos cabalgado la mayor parte de la tarde, y ya deberíamos haber encontrado la cabaña de Hanabi.

—Si nos damos prisa, podremos estar en casa al atardecer. ¿Estás decepcionada? Sé lo mucho que anhelabas ver a tu hermana.

—Está bien. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. Siento como si la arboleda se cerrara sobre nosotros.

Sus instintos las impulsaban a darse prisa, y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían actuado precipitadamente al internarse en la espesura apenas armadas y sin escolta.

Como el sendero era muy angosto y escarpado, se vieron obligadas a hacer retroceder a sus caballos hasta un lugar más amplio para que pudieran dar la vuelta. Después, Hinata tomó la delantera. Acababan de salir de lo más denso del bosque y se disponían a cruzar cuando escucharon un grito. Hinata se volvió hacia donde provenía el sonido, y vio a un soldado que bajaba la pendiente al galope, yendo directamente hacia ellas. Haciendo visera con la mano, reconoció el tartán Otsutsuki, pero no vio el rostro del hombre.

Sakura acercó su caballo al de ella y también hizo visera con la mano.

—¡Es Toneri! Debe habernos seguido —gritó.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué está haciendo? —preguntó Hinata, mientras miraba al soldado Otsutsuki levantar el arco y buscar una flecha, con la mirada clavada en los árboles que tenían a sus espaldas.

La emboscada las tomó completamente desprevenidas. Hinata oyó un sonido sibilante detrás de ella y se volvió, en el exacto instante en que una flecha atravesaba el aire frente a su rostro.

Entonces más flechas sonaron a su alrededor. El caballo de Hinata se lanzó al galope, manteniéndose a la altura de la yegua de Sakura, mientras ascendían por la elevada orilla del arroyuelo. Con la sensación de que ambas juntas ofrecían un blanco fácil, Hinata aparto a su caballo para alejatse de su amiga, al tiempo que le gritaba que se acercara a Toneri.

Durante un fugaz instante, pensó que iba a lograr llegar hasta la protección de la arboleda. Se agachó sobre el lomo del caballo, levantó las rodillas y bajó la cabeza hasta aplastarla contra las crines para no ofrecer un blanco tan amplio. Y fue entonces que la flecha la alcanzo.

La fuerza y la velocidad que llevaba el arma era tan impresionante, que le atravesó la piel, los músculos y se clavou en la montura. El dolor fue instantáneo. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, e instintivamente trató de arrancarse esa ardiente agonía, pero en cuanto tocó la flecha, su pierna se vio recorrida por un ramalazo de dolor, y entonces advirtió que había quedado ensartada en la montura.

De pronto la invadió la ira, y ya se volvía para ver a sus atacantes, cuando el alarido de Sakura perforo el aire. Hinata se dio vuelta, y vio cómo tambaleaba y caía el caballo de Sakura, arrojándola al suelo. Y tan repentinamente como había comenzado, cesó el alarido, y Sakura quedó absolutamente inmóvil.

—¡NO! —gritó Hinata, mientras espoleaba su caballo para correr junto a su amiga.

Las flechas de Sakura yácían desparramadas en el suelo, y sólo entonces Hinata recordó que no se encontraba totalmente indefensa.

Tomó una de sus flechas y levantó el arco. Desde el interior de la arboleda irrumpió un hombre, que corrió a interceptarla, pero Toneri galopó hacia ella desde la dirección opuesta, indicándole a los gritos que se apartara mientras sacaba una flecha de su carcaj y apuntaba. Al segundo siguiente, se oyó un grito desgarrador, y el hombre cayó al suelo, con una flecha clavada en el vientre. Siguió gimiendo, retorciéndose como una víbora sobre la tierra. Finalmente, dejó de retorcerse y los gritos se transformaron en un agónico estertor.

El otro atacante se dirigió entonces hacia Hinata. Toneri preparó una nueva flecha. Por una milésima de segundo pareció titubear, como si reconociera al hombre, pero igualmente disparo la flecha. Su enemigo se agachó, aplastándose contra su caballo, y la flecha de Toneri erro por milímetros. Frenético, Toneri buscó otra flecha, mientras los atronadores cascos del otro caballo se acercaban a él. Tiró el arco al suelo, y forcejeó para desenvainar la espada.

Mientras el atacante acortaba distancias, tenía la atención puesta en Toneri, y Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad. Levantó el arco, rogó por tener buena puntería y disparó la flecha. Su puntería resultó certera. La flecha alcanzó al hombre en el medio de la frente, y lo arrojó hacia atrás de su caballo.

Murió en el acto.

Hinata ya jadeaba de terror, y luego comenzó a ahogarse. Arrojó el arco al suelo y rompió en sollozos. Que Dios se apiadara de su alma, acababa de matar a un hombre, e incluso había suplicado Su ayuda. Sabía que no había tenido alternativa. Era su vida o la de él, pero la verdad no logró aliviar su sufrimiento.

Aspiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse. No era momento para derrumbarse, se dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Sakura estaba herida y la necesitaba.

Toneri llegó primero al lado de su amiga. Tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, pero la cabeza cayo flaccida, y ella siguió sin moverse. De su frente manaba la sangre.

—¿ Respira? —exclamó Hinata, a pesar de oír el gemido de Sakura.

—Sí —respondió Toneri—. Se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra y perdió el conocimiento.

Sakura volvió a gemir, y lentamente abrió los ojos. Hinata sintió un alivio tal que se echó a llorar.

—¡ Gracias a Dios! —susurro—. ¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿No te rompiste nada?

Aturdida, Sakura tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que Hinata le preguntaba.

—Me parece que estoy bien —susurro, mientras se tocaba la frente con la mano. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, dejó caer la mano sobre el regazo y entonces pudo ver que estaba cubierta de sangre. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos del soldado y lo miro.

— Toneri, acabas de salvarnos ,¿verdad?—dijo.

Él le sonrió

—Así parece.

—Nos seguiste.

—Sí—reconoció—. Os vi atravesar el prado, y me pregunté adónde iríais. Entonces disteis la vuelta hacia el norte, lo que me confundió aún más. Me quedé esperando que regresarais, y al ver que no lo hacíais, decidí ir tras vosotras.

—Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste —dijo Hinata—. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Reconociste a los que nos atacaron?

—Sí —respondió Toneri en tono sombrío—. Uno era Durston, y el otro era Faudron. Ambos eran Uchiha.

—¿ Faudron? —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Pero si es uno de los comandantes de nuestro laird!

—Pues ya no lo es —dijo él frontalmente—. Lady Hinata acaba de matarlo.

—¿Eran más que esos dos? —pregunto Sakura, y antes de que él pudiera responderle, agregó—: Podrían regresar...

—Eran sólo esos dos.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Sakura—. Si hay más...

—No hay más —afirmó Toneri. Mirando a Hinata, añadió—: Era una emboscada, y vos erais su objetivo, lady Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sakura.

—Todas las flechas fueron dirigidas a ella —les explicó Toneri pacientemente—. Su objetivo era mataros, milady. Y si Sakura les hubiera visto el rostro, la habrían matado también a ella. Estoy seguro de que no pensaron que fueran a necesitar más de dos hombres para matar a una sola mujer. También contaban con el factor sorpresa.

—¿Pero por qué querrían matarla? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Sabéis por qué, milady? —le preguntó a su vez Toneri.

Hinata no vaciló en responder.

—Sí, pero no puedo hablar sin la autorización de Sasuke y de Naruto.

—Es culpa mía —dijo entonces Sakura—. Y así se lo diré a mi laird. No debería haber...

Hinata la interrumpió.

—No, la culpa es mía por tratar de ocuparme sola de todo este asunto. Sakura, Toneri y tú podríais haber muerto. —Se le quebró la voz, y aspiró profundamente para calmarse. Quería llorar, ya que el dolor en el muslo era lacerante, y comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

Toneri ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie, volvió a montar en su caballo y se disponía a ir en busca de la yegua de Sakura.

—Necesito ayuda —susurro Hinata.

—Ya pasó el peligro —le dijo Sakura—. No tengas miedo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. En ese instante, Toneri vio la flecha que sobresalía de la silla de montar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó para sacarla de un tirón.

Hinata soltó un grito.

—¡No la toques!

Entonces Sakura y él notaron la sangre que le corría por la pierna. Sakura quedó horrorizada.

—¡Dios mío, te debe de doler mucho!

—No es tan terrible si no me muevo, pero necesito ayuda para quitármela.

Toneri saltó del caballo y corrió a su lado. Le retiró delicadamente la falda.

—No alcanzo a ver la punta —dijo—. Está clavada muy profundamente. Atravesó limpiamente el cuero y la madera. Milady, esto os va a doler —agregó, mientras trataba de tomar la flecha deslizando los dedos entre la montura y el muslo de Gillian.

Sus manos se volvieron resbaladizas por la sangre que en seguida las cubrió, y en dos ocasiones la flecha se le escapo de entre los dedos. A la tercera oportunidad, Hinata gritó, y Toneri abandonó el intento. No podía seguir haciéndola padecer semejante tortura.

—No puedo sacarla sin ayuda.

—Yo puedo ayudar —se ofreció Sakura. Se acercó y tomó a Hinata de la mano para proporcionarle consuelo y ánimos.

Toneri hizo un gesto negativo.

—Esto requiere de más fuerza de la que tú tienes. No sé muy bien qué hay que hacer.

—No es tan malo como podría ser —dijo Sakura, en un intento por alegrar a Hinata—. La flecha no tocó el hueso. Parece que te atravesó la piel.

—Pero está firmemente incrustada —señaló Toneri.

—Tal vez si quitáramos la silla... —sugirió Sakura.

—¡Santo Dios, no! —exclamó Hinata.

—Quitar la silla sólo logrará incrustar aun más la flecha —afirmó Toneri.

—Yo me quedo aquí —anuncio Hinata—. Sakura y tú iréis a pedir ayuda. Buscad a Naruto. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—No pienso dejaros sola aquí.

—Por favor, Toneri.

—Yo tampoco te dejaré sola —dijo Sakura.

—Entonces, quédate conmigo, y Toneri podrá ir a buscar ayuda.

—Yo no os dejaré. —La voz de Toneri era firme, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que era inútil discutir con él. Evidentemente, el soldado sentía que quedarse con ella era una cuestión de honor.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sakura.

—Si vamos despacio y tranquilos, y si mantengo la pierna quieta, podríamos tratar de regresar.

—Veremos cómo os sentís —decidió Toneri—. Vóy a buscar tu yegua, Sakura. ¿Crees que podrás cabalgar? Te diste un buen golpe.

—Estoy bien —afirmó ella.

Ambas observaron cómo Toneri bajaba a caballo la colina.

Sakura aguardó a que estuviera lejos antes de hablar.

—Le mentí —susurro—. Me palpita la cabeza. Y se me va a poner peor cuando mi laird se entere de lo que he hecho.

—Tú no has hecho nada de malo —afirmó Hinata—. El que nos envió por aquí fue Anthony. Si a alguien hay que culpar, es a él.

—No puedes pensar que él tenga algo que ver con esto. Es una de las personas en la que Sasuke más confía.., el segundo en rango después de Obito...

—¿Y Faudron era el tercero, verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—Traicionó a Sasuke —sostuvo Hinata—. Y ahora está muerto.

—Sí, pero Anthony...

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que no tiene nada que ver? Sakura, fue una emboscada. Estaban esperándonos, y Anthony fue el que preparó la trampa.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —chillo Sakura. Sorprendida, su mente se rebelaba contra la verdad—. Dios mío, esto es demasiado para mí. La cabeza me está dando vueltas.

Inmediatamente Hinata lamentó haber perdido los estribos.

—¿Por qué no vas hasta el arroyo, y te mojas la cabeza con agua fría? Te sentirás mejor.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a descender la colina. De improviso, se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

—Confías en Toneri, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—Sí, confío, pero me parece que sólo deberías contarle a Sasuke lo sucedido, y a nadie más.

—Jamás he matado a nadie hasta ahora, pero te juro que cuando vuelva a ver a Anthony, lo voy a matar.

Mientras su amiga seguía camino al arroyo, Hinata sostuvo la pierna inmóvil contra la montura, y lentamente maniobro con su caballo por la pendiente para poder ver más de cerca a los hombres caídos. Había visto antes a Faudron, pero no recordaba haber conocido a nadie llamado Durston. Ante la vista de la sangre, tuvo un escalofrío, y tras un rápido y necesario vistazo, supo que Durston no era el hombre que había visto en Dunhanshire.

Cuando Sakura la llamó, se volvió y regresó a la cima de la colina. Descubrió que si apretaba el muslo con fuerza y tiraba hacia abajo, evitaba que la herida siguiera desgarrándose con el paso del caballo, y el dolor era más tolerable.

Toneri había recogido el arco y las flechas de Sakura, y estaba ayudándole a montar en su yegua.

—¿Estás segura de poder cabalgar, Sakura? —preguntó el soldado.

—Sí.

Toneri trepó a su propio caballo y alzó los ojos hacia el sol para calcular el ángulo de descenso.

—Espero que no tengamos que ir demasiado lejos hasta que nos encuentren —dijo.

—¿Crees que ya nos están buscando? —preguntó Sakura.

—Espero que si.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha a paso de tortuga. Hinata necesitaba detenerse continuamente por causa del dolor. Finalmente, consiguió reunir el coraje necesario para mirarse la herida, y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no era tan terrible como había supuesto. La flecha le había atravesado la cara externa del muslo y había pasado a través de la carne, tal como había dicho Saku. Al confirmar que la herida no era tan seria, el dolor ya no le parecía tan intenso. Hasta que intentó quitarse la flecha. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el rayo de dolor que la recorrio.

—¿Crees que nos estarán buscando? —preguntó Sakura.

—Hace ya mucho rato que nos fuimos —dijo Hinata—. Seguramente alguien estará buscándonos.

—Ker y Alan me vieron partir —dijo Toneri—. Les dije que iba a seguiros.

Sakura dio un respingo en su montura, y se volvió hacia Hinata.

—iSe lo van a decir a su comandante! —susurró—. Se lo dirán a Anthony y éste enviará más hombres...

Hinata trató de no caer en el pánico.

—No —afirmó—. No sabe que sus hombres han fallado.

Al ver que Hinata y Sakura no iban tras él, Toneri dio la vuelta. Imaginó que Hinata necesitaba descansar algunos minutos.

Desde el bosque comenzaba a levantarse la bruma. Los densos remolinos de niebla tal vez hieran inofensivos al tacto, pero eran letales para cabalgar a través de ellos, porque les impedirían verse los unos a los otros.

—Tenemos que llegar a la planicie antes de que anochezca —dijo Toneri. —No perdáis las esperanzas. Ker y Alan se lo dirán a Sasuke y estoy seguro de que Naruto ya os está buscando, lady Uzumaki.

—Pero si él...

Toneri le sonrió.

—Milady, sois la esposa de Uzumaki. Estoy seguro de que Naruto y sus guardias están rastrillando todas las colinas buscándoos. No os desesperéis. Vuestro esposo vendrá por vos.

—Nadie nos va a encontrar en medio de esta niebla —dijo Hinata, sintiéndose desdichada y desmoralizada.

—Anthony tampoco podrá encontrarnos —sefialó Sakura.

Ignorante de que Anthony las habla enviado directamente a una emboscada, Toneri entendió mal el comentario de Sakura.

—Ker y Alan podrían decirle a Anthony que salí tras de vosotras, pero no creo que lo hagan.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sakura—. En ausencia de Obito, él es su comandante.

—No importa —dijo Toneri—. No lo respetan, ni tampoco confían en él. Ha dejado bien claro que no valora a ninguno de los soldados Otsutsuki, y ha humillado a Ker y a Alan, como al resto de nosotros, en incontables oportunidades. No, no se lo dirán.

—Pero cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos, Anthony tendrá que enviar partidas en nuestra búsqueda, ¿no es así?

—Sl, pero dudo mucho que las envíe tan al norte. Enviará soldados a buscar en zonas más pobladas. ¿Por qué tomasteis esta ruta? ¿Os perdisteis?

—No —respondió Hinata.

—Sl -dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo.

—Salimos a cabalgar y pedimos la noción del tiempo —mintió Hinata—. Y nosotras.., no, no es verdad, Toneri. Pensamos que mi hermana vivía en esta zona, pero estábamos equivocadas.

Toneri vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata, y corrió a su lado.

—No perdáis las esperanzas. Ker y Alan se lo dirán a Sasuke, y estoy seguro de que Naruto ya os está buscando, Lady Uzumaki.

-Pero si él...

\- Milady, sois la esposa de Uzumaki. Estoy seguro de que Naruto y sus guardias están rastrillando las colinas buscándoos. No os desesperéis. Vuestro esposo vendrá por vos.

**_Continuará..._**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 27**

Obito fue quien les dio la mala noticia. Sasuke y Naruto acababan de regresar a la casa cuando el comandante Uchiha atravesó corriendo el patio de armas para interceptarlos.

Una sola mirada a su torva expresión bastó para indicar a los dos lairds que el problema era serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

Obito le explicó, entre jadeos:

—Lady Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno han desaparecido. Las hemos buscado por todas partes, y no las hemos encontrado.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con "han desaparecido"? —rugió Naruto.

—¿Cuánto hace que las echáis en falta? —preguntó Sasuke.

Obito sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro. Cuando regresé de casa de mi padre, Anthony ya había salido con una partida de soldados en su busca. Estaba a punto de reunirme con ellos.

—No pueden haber ido muy lejos —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto—. Ya casi anochece. Tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos encontrarlas antes de que oscurezca. ¿Qué camino tomó Anthony?

—Hacia el sur —respondió Obito—. Laird, asumo total responsabilidad por esto. Si hubiera estado aquí, en lugar de...

—Te necesitaban en tu casa —lo cortó Sasuke—. ¿Nadie las vio partir? —preguntó a continuación. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido irse sin que nadie las viera?

Obito no tenía ninguna respuesta que ofrecerle. Naruto montó sobre su caballo.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —murmuro—. Yo buscaré por el oeste. Obito, reúne algunos soldados y vé al este, y Sasuke, tú busca en el norte.

—No hay ninguna razón para buscar por el norte —dijo Sasuke—. Si salieron solas, no pudieron haberse internado en esa espesura. Sakura lo sabe bien.

Dos jóvenes y asustados soldados Otsutsuki aguardaban, montados en sus caballos, cerca del fondo del valle. Observaron a Obito conducir a un grupo de soldados colina abajo, y después dirigirse hacia el este.

—Díselo a laird Uzumaki —susurro Alan.

Ker negó con la cabeza.

—Díselo tú. No quiero que me vuelva a romper la nariz. Yo se lo diré a Sasuke.

Naruto y Chōji encabezaban el grupo, seguidos por Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba. Acababan de cruzar la planicie cubierta de hierba, cuando oyeron un grito. Shikamaru se volvió cuando vio a uno de los soldados Otsutsuki que iba tras ellos, pero los demás siguieron adelante.

El pecoso rostro de Alan estaba rojo, más por el miedo que por el esfuerzo, cuando barboteo las importantes novedades.

—Toneri... siguió a las damas, y fueron hacia el norte.

Shikamaru lanzó un silbido, y en cuestión de segundos Naruto y los demás rodearon al muchacho.

—¿Toneri siguió a mi esposa?

La penetrante mirada del laird aterró de tal manera al muchacho, que apenas pudo balbucear las palabras de respuesta.

—Vio que vuestra esposa y Sakura Haruno cabalgaban hacia el norte.

—¿Iban soldados con ellas? —pregunto Kiba.

—No, iban solas, y por eso las siguió Toneri. Dijo que las iba a traer de regreso... que no era seguro...

—¿entonces por qué demonios no las trajo de regreso? —preguntó Shino.

—No lo sé —tartamudeo Alan—. Algo debe haberlos retrasado. Ker y yo íbamos a buscarlos pero primero llego Obito, y detrás de él Sasuke y vosotros.

—Si no estás diciéndome la verdad, te juro que te desollaré vivo —lo amenazó Chōji

—Pongo a Dios de testigo que os digo la verdad. Lo juro sobre la tumba de mi madre. Mi amigo... Ker... fue a decirle a Sasuke que fuera hacia el norte.

— Traiganlo con nosotros —ordeno Naruto.

Espoleando a su caballo hasta obligarlo a galopar, corrió hacia el bosque. No dejo de repetirse que no debía dejarse dominar por el pánico, pero no le sirvió de nada.

¿En qué pensaba ella al salir a cabalgar internándose en la espesura sin protección?

¿Un muchacho para proteger a dos mujeres?

Efectivamente, algo debía haber pasado, o Toneri ya las habría traído de vuelta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se puso a rezar.

"_Santo Dios, que ella se encuentre bien. La necesito."_

**0**

Hinata había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Sencillamente, no podía seguir, y de todas maneras, era muy peligroso. La noche se acercaba rápidamente y la niebla se ponía cada vez más espesa. Se habían detenido al lado de un arroyo, y estaba a punto de decirle a Toneri que con su ayuda o sin ella iba a quitarse la flecha, cuando escuchó un fuerte retumbar en la distancia. En pocos segundos, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Toneri desenvaino su espada, mientras Sakura buscaba frenéticamente su arco y sus flechas. Hinata sacó la daga de su cinturón, y se acercó a Sakura.

—¡Preparáos! —gritó Toneri, haciendo una mueca ante el temblor que oyó en su propia voz.

—Tal vez sean Ker y Alan —aventuro Sakura.

—Demasiados caballos —dijo Toneri, mientras colocaba el caballo delante de las mujeres.

Segundos más tarde, Naruto emergió de la niebla. Al verlos a los tres, tiró de las riendas y frenó. La sola visión de su esposa, aparentemente sana y salva, lo colmo de un alivio tal que al desmontar sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Sus soldados fueron tras él. Ellos también desmontaron y fueron directamente hacia Toneri. El muchacho temblaba con tal violencia que parecía estar saludándolos con la espada que mantenían agarrada. Pero no retrocedió ni se echó a correr.

Aterrado como estaba, se mantuvo firme, dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por las mujeres.

—Baja la espada, muchacho —le ordenó Shikamaru.

Naruto corrió hacia su esposa.

— Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Esperaba una inmediata afirmación, y entonces le iba a echar un buen sermón. ¿Acaso esa mujer no comprendía lo mucho que significaba para él? ¿Cómo se atrevía a exponerse a un riesgo semejante? Por Dios que le exigiría que suplicara su perdón por haberlo sometido a esa tortura. Y pasaría muchos días antes de que la perdonara.

Hinata se sentía tan llena de júbilo y de alivio porque Naruto la hubiera encontrado que no le importo que estuviera furioso.

—No, no estoy bien, Naruto, ¡pero estoy tan feliz de verte!

Toneri, con las manos aún temblando, al cabo de tres intentos logró por fin envainar la espada. Acababa de pasar la pierna sobre el lomo de su caballo, y se disponía a montar, cuando Naruto se acercó a su esposa.

El soldado se lanzó hacia el laird.

—¡No la toquéis! —grito.

Naruto reaccionó con increíble presteza. Los pies de Toneri no habían alcanzado a tocar el suelo, cuando fue arrojado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que aterrizó de espaldas sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó Naruto mientras se volvía hacia su esposa.

Shikamaru aferró al enloquecido soldado por el pescuezo y lo alzó en vilo. Luego empezó a sacudirlo.

—¿Le atreves a darle órdenes a mi laird? —bramo.

—¡Estsujeta a la silla! —gritó Toneri—. Una flecha...

En cuanto pronuncio estas palabras, Shikamaru lo solté. Naruto ya había notado la flecha y se había trasladado hasta el flanco derecho del caballo para verla mejor.

Hinata le apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —le murmuró.

—Y yo estoy feliz de verte a ti —le dijo él—. Ahora déjame ver qué te has hecho —le ordenó con un gruñido.

Hinata se puso rígida.

—¡Yo no me he hecho nada! —gritó—. Salvo tratar de escapar. Si no hubiera sido por Toneri, Sakura y yo estaríamos muertas.

De pronto, los tres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, mientras cada uno trataba de explicar lo ocurrido.

—Eran Uchiha —anuncio Toneri.

—No trataban de matarme a mí. —Dijo Sakura—. Iban por Hinata.

—Te hubieran matado también a ti —afirmó Hinata.

—Toneri mató a uno de ellos —le dijo entonces Sakura a Naruto.

—Eran Durston y Faudron —les informo Toneri.

Al oír el nombre de uno de los comandantes que Sasuke más apreciaba, Naruto se quedó parado.

—¿ Faudron trató de matarte?

—Sí —respondió Sakura en lugar de Hinata—. Durston y él estaban esperándonos.

—Fue una emboscada —dijo Hinata.

—Yo maté a Durston —anuncio Toneri con orgullo.

—¿Y Faudron? ¿Logró escapar?

—No —respondió Toneri—. Vuestra esposa lo mató.

Los ojos de Naruto volaron hacia Hinata.

—Tuve que hacerlo —musito ella.

—Una sola flecha, laird, que le atraveso la frente. Su punterfa fue certera.

Naruto estaba intentando meter la mano por debajo del muslo de Hinata para poder aferrar debidamente la flecha, pero al verla dar un respingo, la retiró.

—Toneri trató de quitármela, pero no pudo —le dijo ella.

El soldado comenzó a alejarse del comandante, pero Shikamaru volvió a aferrarlo del cuello.

—¡Shikamaru, por favor, suéltalo! —exclamó Hinata, exasperada.

Naruto tomó la daga de Hinata, le levantó el tartán y le rasgó las enaguas de arriba abajo. Los soldados se agolparon alrededor de su laird para ver qué hacía, y Hinata, procurando mantener una mínima apariencia de modestia y decoro, se apresuró a cubrirse la pierna con el tartán.

—No es momento para la timidez —le dijo Naruto.

Ella sabía que estaba preocupado.

—No está tan mal como parece.

—No trates de engañarme —le replicó él.

—Tal vez ella preferiría estar dormida para pasar por esto, laird —sugirió Chōji.

—¿Vas a esperar hasta que se duerma? —preguntó Sakura. Se fue abriendo camino entre los hombres para poder darle la mano a Hinata.

Hinata era más astuta que su amiga. También estaba indignada por la sugerencia de Chōji.

—Nadie va a golpearme hasta dejarme sin sentido. ¿He sido clara?

—Pero, milady... —comenzó a decir Chōji.

Ella lo detuvo con frialdad.

—No puedo creer que sugieras algo así.

—Un leve golpecito sería suficiente —sostuvo Kiba—. No sentiríais nada.

—No nos gusta veros sufrir, milady —dijo Shino con voz áspera.

—Pues entonces cerrad los ojos —exclamó Hinata.

Naruto finalmente notó la presencia de Sakura, apretada contra él. Miraba a Hinata con ojos cuajados de lágrimas. Le indicó que retrocediera para que él pudiera hacer lo que era preciso hacer, pero Sakura no se movió, y Kiba tuvo que alzarla y quitarla de en medio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Chōji a sus espaldas.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto desenvaino la espada.

— Shikamaru, sostén la flecha derecha. Shino, toma las riendas.

Shikamaru se acercó, agarró la flecha con ambas manos y apreto contra el muslo de Hinata para evitar que se moviera.

Kiba aparté a Sakura del paso, mientras Chōji iba hacia el otro lado del caballo y le indicaba a Hinata que se apoyara contra él.

—¿Todavía piensas pegarme, Chōji? —le preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—No, milady, jamás os pegaría sin vuestro permiso.

Decidió confiar en él, y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros, mientras lentamente se recostaba contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Naruto?... No falles.

Y entonces cerró los ojos y aguardó. Oyó el silbido de la espada al descender por el aire, sintió apenas un ligero tirón cuando la hoja cortó la flecha y todo había terminado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que la flecha había sido cortada limpiamente a milímetros por encima de las manos de Shikamaru.

Sabia lo que venia a continuación y cuanto la asustaba. Naruto deslizó las manos por debajo de sus rodillas.

—Apoya las manos sobre mis hombros —le ordenó.

—Aguarda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero volver a la casa de Shisune Drummond, ¿me oyes? No quiero volver allí nunca más.

El la aferro con más fuerza.

—Creí que te gustaba la casa de Shisune.

Sakura se retorcía las manos con desesperación. A duras penas podía mirar a su amiga padeciendo tal dolor.

—Te sentirás mejor si gritas —le dijo—. Yo lo haría.

Naruto miro a su esposa a los ojos y vio las lágrimas.

—No emitirá un solo sonido —afirmo.

Consiguió provocar la reacción que buscaba. Instantáneamente Hinata se puso furiosa.

—Se supone que yo soy quien debe decir eso —gritó—. Si me ordenas ser valiente, si lo soy pierde importancia. Yo...

No emitió un solo sonido, salvo su afanosa respiración cuando Naruto la levantó y la flecha se deslizó a través de su pierna. Le arrojó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, y cuando se le cayeron las lágrimas, hundió la cara en el cuello de su esposo.

Naruto no pudo decidir cuál de los dos temblaba más. Sin decir una sola palabra, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al arroyo. Sakura trató de ir tras ellos, pensando que tal vez podría ayudar con la herida, pero Shikamaru se lo impidió y le indicó que esperara hasta que regresaran.

—Ya terminó todo —susurro Naruto, y su voz se oyó ronca por el alivio que sentía.

La sostuvo apretada contra él, al parecer sin ser capaz de soltarla. Iba a tardar en superar el miedo de perderla. La besó en la frente y le rogó que dejara de llorar.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas con el borde del tartán.

—Te mueres por gritarme, ¿verdad?

—Demonios, sí —reconoció él—. Pero soy un hombre considerado, de modo que esperaré hasta que te hayas recuperado.

Hinata no creyó ni una palabra.

—Es muy amable de tu parte

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿en qué estabas pensando, partiendo sin...? Por Dios, Hinata, podrían haberte matado.

Naruto iba recobrando poco a poco la compostura, y siguió regañandola mientras le echaba agua fría sobre la pierna para quitar todo rastro de sangre y suciedad. Paró sólo lo necesario para reconocer, entre gruñidos, que la herida no era ni remotamente tan peligrosa como había supuesto al principio, pero de inmediato volvió a chillarle, mientras rasgaba su falda en tiras con las que le vendo el muslo para que dejara de sangrar. Cuando terminó, a Hinata ya no le dolía tanto, pero lo que siguió doliéndole fue su orgullo herido.

Él no le permitió caminar, y ella no le permitió alzarla en sus brazos ni llevarla a ninguna parte hasta que le hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. No pensaba permitir que siguiera regañándola delante de sus hombres.

Acunándola en sus brazos, Naruto siguió regañándola.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, te juro que apostaré dos guardias delante de ti, y otros dos detrás de ti. No vas a tener otra oportunidad de volver a asustarme como lo has hecho esta vez.

Hinata le puso la mano sobre la mejilla, una simple caricia que tuvo la virtud de calmarlo como por encanto. Y entonces arruinó todo al tratar de explicar sus acciones, logrando volver a irritarlo sin proponérselo.

—Yo no pensé que iba a ser atacada cuando salí de la propiedad.

—Pero saliste de la finca, ¿verdad? Y sin un guardia que te protegiera. ¿Cómo pudiste salir de las tierras de Uchiha sin...?

—No sabía que iba a salir del territorio de Sasuke.

Naruto cerró los ojos, y se repitió por centésima vez que Hinata estaba bien. La sola idea de perderla lo asustaba como mil demonios, y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía. ¿Cómo se había metido en esta situación que lo volvía tan vulnerable?

—Gritarme no va a solucionar nada.

—¡Seguro que sí! —exclamó él—. Me hace sentir condenadamente mejor.

Ella no se atrevió a sonreír, temiendo que él se ofendiera si lo hacía. Quería tranquilizarlo, no avivar su ira.

—¿Podrías mostrarte un poco más razonable, por favor?

—Me estoy mostrando razonable. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? He tardado, pero por Dios que finalmente lo he logrado.

—¿Si me he dado cuenta de qué?

—Los problemas te siguen como una sombra, Hinata. Estás predispuesta a recibir heridas. Te juro que si un árbol decide caer en este instante, encontrará tu cabeza para aterrizar encima.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —murmuro ella—. Debo reconocer que he tenido una racha de mala suerte, pero...

Él no la dejé continuar.

—¿Una racha de mala suerte? Desde que te conozco, has recibido golpes, puñaladas y ahora, flechazos. Si esto sigue así, en un mes más estarás muerta, y si eso es así, me voy a enfadar como mil demonios.

—Me pegaron, sí, pero eso fue antes de conocerte —argumento ella, convencida de hablar con gran lógica—. Y Konohamaru no me apuñaló. Me cortó en el brazo, pero sólo porque estaba muy asustado. Fue sólo cuestión de mala suerte que no se curara bien. En cuanto a la flecha—siguió diciendo—, sólo me atravesó la piel. Viste la herida, no estaba tan mala.

—Podría haberte atravesado el corazón.

—Pero no fue así.

Le exigió que la bajara, y cuando así lo hizo, caminó hacia un árbol para que Naruto pudiera ver que estaba tan bien como siempre.

Después se apoyó contra el tronco para dejar descansar su peso sobre la pierna sana, ya que la otra le latía ardientemente. Sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy muy bien —le dijo.

Naruto dio media vuelta, y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la noche, cavilando. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Hace mucho tiempo tomé la decisión de que ninguna mujer iba a volver a transtornarme. No dejaré que eso suceda.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?

Naruto estalló.

—Cuando nos casamos, tú y yo sellamos un acuerdo, y tú vas a cumplir con la parte que te corresponde.

—¿Qué acuerdo? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

—Tú te casaste conmigo para conseguir protección.

—Yo me casé contigo porque te amo. Ahora dime, Naruto, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Qué obtienes tú de este acuerdo?

Naruto no contestó, pero Hinata no pensaba darse por vencida.

—¿Te casaste conmigo porque me amabas? —insistió Hinata, conteniendo la respiración mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

—El amor debilita al hombre, y yo no soy débil.

Sus duras palabras le destrozaron el corazón. Bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver cuánto la había lastimado.

—Tú dijiste que querías proteger mi reputación. Recuerdo esa conversación, pero incluso entonces sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón de que te casaras conmigo. Yo pensé... esperé, de todos modos... que yo te importaba. Sabía que estabas agradecido porque había ayudado a Konohamaru, ya que tú eres su tutor, pero seguramente no te casaste conmigo por gratitud. Un simple "gracias" habría sido suficiente.

—Tenía una responsabilidad hacia ti, Hinata, y eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre mis razones.

—Yo te importo, Naruto. Sé que es así.

Él se apartó de ella. Se estaba comportando como un animal acorralado. Nunca antes había soslayado ni evitado ningún tema. No, se había conducido con franqueza y con honestidad, pero en ese instante estaba siendo deliberadamente evasivo. Eso logró preocupar infinitamente a Hinata. La atemorizaba aquello que Naruto estaba ocultándole.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil admitir lo que albergaba su corazón?

—Vuelvo a preguntártelo: ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Él se negó a responder.

— Sasuke está aquí —dijo entonces—. Te llevaré de regreso, y entonces comenzarás por el principio, y nos contarás todo lo sucedido hoy.

—Puedo caminar —le aseguró ella—. Adelántate tú. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

—Ven conmigo ahora —le dijo él, y antes de que pudiera discutir, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta al claro.

Uno de los soldados había encendido un fuego en el medio del llano cubierto de hierba, y todos los soldados Uzumaki se hallaban sentados en círculo alrededor de las llamas. Toneri, Ker y Alan permanecían de pie, juntos, cerca de Sasuke y sus hombres, mientras Toneri le brindaba a su laird un informe de los hechos. Sakura estaba frente a su laird, y tras un rápido vistazo, Hinata supo que su amiga estaba soportando la ira de Sasuke.

Naruto acomodó a Hinata sobre el tartán que Shikamaru había desplegado sobre el suelo, pero ella no se quedó allí. En cuanto él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba Sakura.

— Sasuke, no culpes a Sakura por lo sucedido. No es responsable.

—¿Sakura fue obligada a dejar la finca?

Su voz era engañosamente suave, pero Hinata sabía que por dentro hervía de furia.

—No, desde luego que no fue obligada.

—Sólo yo soy la responsable de mis actos —afirmo Sakura.

—Si hay alguien responsable de lo que ha sucedido hoy, eres tú, Sasuke. Sí, lo eres —agregó Hinata cuando él la miró con incredulidad—. Si hubieras cumplido la promesa que me hiciste, este incidente podría haber sido evitado.

—¿Qué promesa? —pregunto él.

—Se ve que significaba tan poco para ti que ya la has olvidado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, obviamente solicitando su ayuda.

—Tu esposa cree que el responsable soy yo.

—Está equivocada.

Cruzando los brazos en actitud desafiante, Hinata se volvió, combativa, hacia Naruto.

—Te advertí que le daría a Sasuke tiempo hasta el mediodía de hoy para hacer lo que me había prometido, y le ordenara a mi hermana que me recibiera, pero no lo hizo, de modo que tomé el asunto en mis manos. Sakura fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme a lograrlo.

Sasuke bullía de ira.

—No he tenido tiempo de hablar con tu hermana, y tu impaciencia estuvo a punto de matarte.

Sakura trato de desviar algo de la furia de su laird.

—Todo fue para bien —afirmó, y cuando Sasuke y Naruto clavaron los ojos en ella como si hubiera perdido la chaveta, se apresuró a explicar—: Jamás os habríais enterado de que Faudron y Durston querían matar a Hinata, y tal vez ahora podáis saber por qué.

—Lamento que estés enfadado con nosotras —dijo entonces Hinata—. Y debo reconocer que asumirnos un riesgo innecesario, pero en nuestra defensa debo decir que ninguna de las dos sabía que salíamos de tu territorio.

—Laird, ¿puedo hablar libremente? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Y qué diablos has estado haciendo hasta ahora? —pregunto él.

—Sois mi laird y os respeto —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza— , y por esa razón no voy a perder los estribos. Os agradecería que me tratarais con la misma consideración, ya que soy uno de los miembros más leales de vuestro clan.

— Sakura, voy a dar por sentado que el golpe en la cabeza te ha aturdido, y por eso te atreves a hablarme de esa manera.

—Por favor, no te enfades con ella —rogó Hinata— . Es todo culpa mía. Es tal corno dijiste, Sasuke, fui impaciente.

—Yo fui la que tuvo la idea de seguir a Hamura —dijo Sakura.

—No, no fuiste tú —replicó Hinata— . Me dijiste que te lo sugirió Anthony.

El bramido de Sasuke puso fin a la discusión.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Anthony con todo esto?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sakura no le había contado todo a su laird.

—Anthony le dijo a Sakura que él seguiría a Hamura...

—¿Y? –la urgio el al ver que vacilaba.

_Me dijo que lo seguiría— dijo Sakura—. Me dio instrucciones precisas. y las memoricé para que no nos perdiéramos.

—Nos envió a una trampa.

Sasuke temblaba de furia.

—Voy a matar al hijo de perra con mis propias manos.

—No, no lo harás— afirmó Naruto—. Trató de matar a mi esposa. Yo lo voy a matar. Tengo derecho.

—Demonios que sí —murmuró Sasuke—. Por Dios, que va a sufrir antes de exhalar el último suspiro.

**_Continuará..._**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 28**

Era tarde, pasada la medianoche, y tanto Sakura como Hinata estaban tan extenuadas después de su largo día y sus padecimientos, que a duras penas lograban mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sentaron, hombro con hombro, apoyadas contra el tronco de un árbol, estirando las piernas frente a sí, tratando de oír todo lo que decían sus respectivos lairds.

Todos los demás se habían ido a dormir, y el suelo estaba cubierto por un laberinto de tartanes utilizados como mantas. Sasuke y Naruto se hallaban sentados frente al fuego, con las cabezas inclinadas, manteniendo una reservada conversación en voz baja. Sasuke atizaba continuamente los rescoldos con un largo palo retorcido, como si buscara algún objeto perdido entre ellos, en tanto Naruto tenía la vista perdida en algún punto situado en las tinieblas y asentía ocasionalmente a lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo.

Hinata movió ligeramente la cabeza y contempló el escultural perfil de Naruto. Pudo ver la tensión de sus hombros, y aunque en ese momento se encontraba inmóvil, tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de saltar.

Sakura le dio un codazo.

— Sasuke piensa que ha cometido una terrible injusticia con los Otsutsuki al suponer que uno de ellos había sido el responsable de raptar a Konohamaru Sarutobi. ¿Te parece lógico?

—Sí —respondió Hinata—. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora, escucha.

—Estoy escuchando —le contestó Sakura en voz baja, y al minuto volvió a dirigirse a Hinata—. Dijo que cuando regresó a su propiedad y reclamó el título de laird, cometió un error de juicio al permitir que la vieja guardia siguiera en funciones. Actuó con bondad, y fue un error.

Hinata siguió escuchando, y tras un momento Sakura le dio otro codazo.

— Sasuke dice que no va a seguir postergando la decisión. Va a... oh, Dios mío.

La expresión del rostro de Sakura mostraba a las claras lo desolada que se sentía.

—Va a casarse con Kaguya Otsutsuki —terminó por decir, con voz quebrada.

—Oh, Sakura, es él, ¿verdad? Él es el hombre que amas.

A Sakura le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla.

—Es verdad. Lo amo, y lo he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata le tomó la mano.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

—Los hombres son estúpidos —afirmó Sakura, mientras se secaba una lágrima.

—Sí, lo son —coincidió Hinata—. ¿Qué dice Naruto?

—Está tratando de convencer a Sasuke que no lo haga. Acaba de aconsejarle que lo piense con calma antes de asumir semejante compromiso.

—No practica lo que predica —susurró Hinata—. Y está muy enfadado conmigo.

—Debe de estarlo —replicó Sakura—. Le ha dicho a Sasuke que el matrimonio es un sacrificio —Un instante después, agregó—: Lo que dice ahora no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué es?

— Sasuke dijo que en el caso de Naruto el sacrificio valía la pena porque logró obtener los nombres de los ingleses. ¿Sabes de qué está hablando?

Hinata se sintió súbitamente indignada.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Acaso Sasuke está sugiriendo que Naruto se casó conmigo sólo para conocer los nombres de los ingleses?

—¿Qué ingleses?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —prometió Hinata—. Dime ,¿es eso lo que dice?

Advirtiendo lo agitada que estaba su amiga, Sakura se apresuró a responder.

—Sí, eso es lo que dijo Sasuke, y tu esposo asintió.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—No quiero seguir escuchando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro—. Puedes decírmelo. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no es así?

—Eres mi única amiga —la corrigió Hinata—. Me niego a creerlo.

—¿Creer qué?

—Que Naruto se casó conmigo sólo para conseguir los nombres de los ingleses. No, no voy a creerlo. Nadie se casaría por esa razón. Es pecado.

Sakura reflexionó en lo que Hinata acababa de decir.

—¿Estos ingleses ofendieron a alguno de nuestros lairds? —dijo luego.

—¿Ofender? Oh, Sakura, lo que hicieron fue mucho peor.

—Entonces te diré lo siguiente: no se le mete a un oso un palo en el ojo y se espera salir indemne. Recibirán su merecido. Los hombres de este lugar nunca olvidan una ofensa, y son capaces de llegar a límites insospechados para lograr lo que quieren.

—Sigo rehusándome a aceptar que Naruto se casó conmigo sólo para conocer esos nombres. No, no lo voy a creer. El matrimonio es un sacramento sagrado, y él no haría... no, no haría eso. En este momento habla así porque está enfadado. Eso es todo.

—¿Te preguntó esos nombres antes de que os casarais?

—Sí.

—¿Y no se los dijiste?

—No, no lo hice. —Frustrada, añadió—: E incluso después de casarnos, le hice prometer que no tomaría represalias hasta que yo no hubiera cumplido mi misión. Entonces sí le di los nombres. Me dio su palabra de honor, y confío en que la mantendrá. Sé que yo le importo. Sólo que es demasiado terco como para reconocerlo. Me dijo que se sentía responsable de mí.

—Desde luego que le importas.

—Tal vez lo que Naruto quiera sea convencer a Sasuke de que no se case con Kaguya Otsutsuki.

—No, no lo creo. Sasuke parecía haber tomado una decisión. Está poniendo los intereses del clan por encima de los suyos, y así debe ser, porque es el laird. Hará lo que considere correcto. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda soportar verlo con ella. Yo ya había tomado la decisión de marcharme, y ahora me doy cuenta de que deberé hacerlo pronto.

—¿Y adónde irás?

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé. No puedo quedarme en las habitaciones de la servidumbre. A la nueva ama no le va a gustar.

—Tal vez tu madre te permita volver a casa.

—No. Dejó muy claro que no me quiere cerca. Nadie me quiere —agregó, consciente de que sonaba lastimosa, pero sintiéndose demasiado desdichada para que eso le preocupara. Secándose una lágrima, susurro—: La caída me ha vuelto llorona.

Hinata fingió creer esa tontería. La razón de que Sakura estuviera destrozada, era Sasuke. Cambió de posición para aliviar su muslo dolorido, y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida pensando que Sakura tenía razón: los hombres eran estúpidos.

**0**

Los primeros rayos del alba asomaban por el horizonte cuando Naruto sacudió a Hinata para despertarla. Ella había dormido en sus brazos, aunque no recordaba en qué momento de la noche se había trasladado hasta allí, y estaba tan profundamente dormida que no quería colaborar. Se acurrucó bajo la manta.

—Todavía no —gruñó y volvió a dormirse.

También Sakura se había trasladado hasta un tartán tendido cerca del fuego. Otro tartán la cubría, y cuando Sasuke se puso en cuclillas a su lado, y vio cuán plácidamente dormía, lamentó tener que despertarla.

"_Es realmente adorable_", pensó, tomando nota por primera vez de sus largas pestañas y de su cutis limpio y terso. Tenía los labios rosados y carnosos, y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició levemente el labio superior con el pulgar.

Sakura le apartó la mano como si se tratara de un insecto, y mascullo algo entre sueños que Sasuke no pudo descifrar, aunque estaba seguro de haber oído la palabra "estúpido".

—Abre los ojos, Sakura. Es hora de irnos.

Sakura no se alegró de despertar.

—Déjame en paz —mascullo.

Naruto permaneció de pie al lado de Hinata, preguntándose por qué demonios no le obedecía, y volvió a ordenarle que se levantara.

—Tal vez deberíamos arrojarlas al arroyo —insinuo Sasuke—. Eso las despertará.

Sakura se tomó en serio la amenaza, y se sentó. Azorada al encontrar a Sasuke tan cerca de ella, se retiró hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos, para poner algo de distancia entre los dos. Sabía que tenía ante sí toda una visión. Con el cabello caído sobre los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, contemplándolo y preguntándose cómo era posible que se lo viera tan... perfecto... a tan impía hora de la mañana.

Naruto obligó a Hinata a ponerse de pie, y no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones de caminar. La pierna le ardía a cada movimiento pero aguantó en silencio, consciente de que si profería una sola queja, tendría que oír otra bronca sobre su temerario Comportamiento.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo, Naruto?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo entonces—, porque yo estoy furiosa contigo.

Con la cabeza muy erguida y actitud altiva, dio un paso en dirección al arroyo, pero su pierna no resistió. Si Naruto no la hubiera sostenido, habría caído de bruces.

—No puedes caminar, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que puedo —replicó ella, con voz tan agria como la de él cuando le había hecho la pregunta—. Ahora, si me disctilpas, me voy a lavar.

Naruto la observó alejarse cojeando hasta que estuvo seguro de que no tendría que volver a levantarla. Sasuke le había dado a Sakura un suave empujón para que se pusiera en marcha, y Naruto bajó la guardia cuando vio que estaba allí para ayudar a Hinata.

Las mujeres se tomaron su tiempo. Hinata se cambió el vendaje, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver el aspecto que ofrecía su muslo.

No obstante, la herida se estaba cicatrizando. La caminata le había quitado la rigidez, y cuando volvieron al campamento, ambas estaban de mucho mejor ánimo, y Hinata ya no cojeaba tanto.

Partieron en seguida hacia la casa de Sasuke. Hinata insistió en montar su propio caballo, y a regañadientes, Naruto accedió. En poco tiempo llegaron a la llanura, y descendieron la pendiente norte. Hacia el oeste, a buena distancia de allí, se hallaban los acantilados que Naruto y ella habían descendido el día en que se casaron, y Hinata recordó la despreocupada y jocosa alegría que había sentido. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Su mente siguió divagando mientras atravesaban la pradera y se acercaban a la entrada de la propiedad de Sasuke. Cabalgaban cerca de la muralla, cuando Hinata levantó la mirada. De repente, apareció un soldado en la pasarela situada en la parte superior. Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente. Tirando de las riendas, detuvo al caballo.

—¡Naruto! — gritó.

El Hombre, al verla, retrocedió y desapareció de su vista.

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —dijo al mismo tiempo Sasuke.

— ¿ Has visto al hombre que estaba allá arriba, en la pasarela? ¿Lo has visto, Sasuke?

El que respondió fue Naruto.

—Sí. Era Obito. Probablemente esté yendo hacia la entrada para recibir a Sasuke. Lo conociste el día en que llegamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hinata negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, Naruto, no lo conocí.

—Sí, lo hiciste —insistió Sasuke.

—¡No, no lo hice! —gritó—. Pero lo he visto con anterioridad. Es el hombre que te traiciono.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Por fin saben quién fue el traidor! Falta poco para el final chicos y chicas! ¿Emocionados?_**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 29**

El grito de batalla de Sasuke perforó el aire, alertando a los centinelas de la entrada para que llamaran a los hombres a tornar las armas. En cuestión de minutos, toda posible vía de escape quedó sellada como una tumba. Los soldados corrieron a las pasarelas, con las flechas colocadas en los arcos, mientras más de los hombres de Sasuke montaban de un salto sobre sus caballos y galopaban hacia el valle para rodear el perímetro de la propiedad. Nadie podría entrar, ni tampoco nadie podría salir.

Todos los hombres en condiciones de pelear llegaron corriendo para apoyar a su laird, y por primera vez desde que los Otsutsuki se unieran a los Uchiha, no hubo prejuicios ni rivalidades. Unidos, se alinearon de cinco en fondo, en un amplio círculo alrededor del patio de armas, aguardando y observando, con un único objetivo: proteger a Sasuke.

Obito también aguardaba en el centro del patio de armas junto a otros once traidores, todos Uchiha, y todos leales al hombre que creían que debía haber sido su Iaird. Obito estaba ansioso y confiado.

Finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, y pronto se convertiría en laird de los Uchiha, por lo que lo dominaba la urgencia por matar a Sasuke. Creía que una vez que Sasuke hubiese muerto, el clan le juraría a él su lealtad.

Naruto ordenó a Shino y a Kiba que llevaran a las mujeres a la cabaña, pero Hinata contradijo esa orden de su laird dándole una orden propia.

—Te quedarás aquí y protegerás a tu laird.

Naruto la oyó, y con un gesto señaló su conformidad. Hinata le indicó a Sakura que la siguiera, y se dirigió hacía la cabaña. Quería decirle a Naruto que tuviera cuidado y no se expusiera a riesgos tontos. Pero él tenía la mente puesta en la batalla que se aproximaba, y no quiso distraerlo. En lugar de eso, le rogó a Dios que protegiera a Naruto y a Sasuke. Cuando se volvió hacia Sakura, la vio hacer la señal de la cruz, y supo que había hecho lo mismo que ella.

Sasuke y Naruto desmontaron de un salto antes de que sus caballos se detuvieran, y desenfundando sus espadas, acortaron las distancias.

Toneri trató de seguir a su laird, pero Shikamaru lo hizo a un lado.

—No te has ganado el derecho de protegerle las espaldas a tu laird.

—¿entonces quién lo hará? —preguntó el soldado.

—Los Uzumaki, naturalmente. Observa y aprende, muchacho.

Shino le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

—Protegiste muy bien a nuestra ama —le dijo—. Y te estamos agradecidos por ello, pero hasta que no estés debidamente entrenado, para nuestro laird serás un estorbo, al obligarlo a protegerte a ti. Paciencia, muchacho. Haz lo que te ordena mi comandante. Observa, y aprende.

Obito, con gran audacia, dio un paso al frente para enfrentarse a Sasuke.

—¡Te desafío, Sasuke, por el derecho a dirigir a los Uchiha! —gritó.

Sasuke se echó a reír, con un áspero sonido que retumbó en el súbito silencio.

—Ya me desafiaste antes una vez, hijo de perra. Podría haberte matado entonces.

—Osaste venir aquí para robarme lo que me pertenecía. ¡A mí! —chillo—. Yo debería haber sido el laird, no tú. Yo lo merezco.

—¿Lo mereces? —rugió Sasuke—. ¿Crees que lo mereces? ¿Secuestras mujeres y niños para lograr lo que quieres, y crees que eso te hace digno del cargo de laird? Solamente un cobarde podría hacer un pacto con los demonios ingleses para raptar a mi hermano y matarlo. Cuando por error atrapasteis a Konohamaru Sarutobi creíste que podrías corregir la equivocación regresando a Inglaterra, y ordenado la muerte de un niño de cinco años. No, no mereces el cargo. Eres un cobarde y un traidor, canalla.

—Hice lo que era preciso hacer para conseguir la lealtad de todos los Uchiha. Itachi y tú moriréis ambos. Soy fuerte, Sasuke, no débil como tú. Permitiste que Sakura Haruno me rechazara —gritó—. Y prestaste oídos a los lloriqueos de dos viejos, permitiendo que ensuciaran nuestras tierras con la escoria de los Otsutsuki. ¿Cómo osas suponer que son iguales a nosotros? Cuando yo sea laird, voy a limpiar mis tierras de esa plaga.

Haciéndole señas con el dedo, Sasuke incito a Obito a atacar.

—¡Ven y mátame! —se burló—. ¡Demuéstrarne tu fuerza!

Aullando, Obito alzó la espada y se lanzó a la carga. Sus secuaces avanzaron al mismo tiempo, planeando sobrepasar al laitd con su nú- mero, pero Naruto y Shikamaru se adelantaron con sus veloces espadas, que derribaron a dos de los enemigos antes de que pudieran alzar las suyas.

Un curtido soldado Uchiha, flanqueado por dos Otsutsuki, se unió entonces a la lucha, con la intención de igualar las probabilidades.

Naruto no le quitó en ningún momento los ojos de encima a Anthony, y se trasladó con letal intención hacia su presa. Al ver la expresión de sus ojos, Anthony trató de echarse a correr, pero Shikamaru le cortó la retirada. Naruto no tardó en atrapar al soldado y matarlo con una rápida estocada en la garganta. Anthony murió de pie, para luego derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Como muestra final de desprecio, Naruto escupió sobre su cadáver, antes de volverse para observar a Sasuke.

Un agudo chillido brotó de la garganta de Obito cuando la espada de Sasuke lo atravesó desde el hombro hasta la cintura, prácticamente cortándolo en dos. El comandante cayó sobre sus rodillas, con una atónita expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, Sasuke lo pateó en la espalda, y levantó la espada con ambas manos.

—Perdiste —murmuro.

Y con todas sus fuerzas, clavó la espada en el negro corazón de Obito.

Sasuke permaneció de pie junto a su enemigo caído mientras luchaba para controlar su ira. El campo de batalla quedó en silencio, el único sonido que podía oírse era el de su afanosa respiración. El olor de la sangre impregnó el aire y le inundó las fosas nasales. Lo acometió un único temblor, como un perro que se sacude para quitarse el agua que lo empapa, y después se enderezó y arrancó su espada del cuerpo de Obito.

—¿Alguien más desea desafiarme? —bramó.

—¡No! —respondió un hombre desde lo profundo de la multitud—. Nuestra lealtad es para vos, laird.

De entre la soldadesca surgió una oleada de vítores, pero Sasuke les presto poca atención. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba cubierto con cadáveres, y la tierra y la hierba ennegrecidas por la sangre derramada. Se volvió hacia los tres soldados que se habían acercado para luchar junto a él.

—Arrastrad sus cadáveres fuera de las murallas, y dejadlos que se pudran —les ordenó.

Advirtió entonces que él, al igual que Naruto, tenía los brazos y las piernas cubiertos de sangre.

—Quiero lavarme y quitarme su hedor del cuerpo.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Naruto fue tras su amigo hacia el lago. Cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás, Sasuke se volvió hacia él.

—Nos vamos a Inglaterra mañana —anunció.

Naruto asintió.

—A primera hora.

**_Continuará..._**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 30**

Toneri les relató a Hinata y a Sakura lo ocurrido. En su entusiasmo, se explayó en detalles morbosos y horribles mientras les describía la lucha, golpe a golpe, con todos sus sangrientos pormenores, y les contó mucho más de lo que ninguna de ellas deseaba o necesitaba saber. Cuando terminó, el rostro de Sakura estaba de color gris, y Hinata se sentía descompuesta.

—¿Estás seguro de que Sasuke y Naruto están ilesos? —preguntó Hinata.

—Ninguno de los dos sufrió ni siquiera un rasguño —contesto Toneri—. Ambos quedaron cubiertos de sangre, pero no suya, y fueron al lago a lavársela. Sasuke va a dejar que los cadáveres de los traidores se pudran.

—No quiero oír una sola palabra más —declaro Sakura. Despidió al soldado, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera—. Hinata, voy a buscar algún ungüento para que te pongas en la pierna y acelere la curación.

—Tal vez sea mejor que esperéis —le aconsejé Toneri—. O que toméis por el camino de atrás. En el patio de armas el suelo está cubierto de sangre derramada, y no creo que aún hayan retirado los cadáveres.

—Entonces iré a la casa de mi madre a buscar ungüento. Toneri, hoy han muerto varios hombres, y no deberías estar sonriendo.

—Pero no eran hombres buenos —protestó él—. Merecían morir.

Siguieron discutiendo, mientras Toneri cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Hinata se sentó a esperar a Naruto. Suponía que en cualquier momento abriría la puerta. Una hora más tarde, seguía esperando. A la media tarde, lo mandó a buscar, y uno de los Otsutsuki le dijo que su esposo se había marchado con Sasuke. Se rumoreaba que ambos lairds habían ido a ver a Asuma Sarutobi para contarle las novedades.

Trató de esperar despierta a su esposo, pero como la noche anterior habia dormido poco y mal, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Terminó por quedarse profundamente dormida.

Naruto la despertó en mitad de la noche, cuando la tomó en sus brazos y le hizo el amor. Sus manos eran exigentes e impulsivas. Y Hinata sintió en él desesperación, una violencia apenas contenida, pero no trató de Oponerse ni de rechazarlo. No, lo acarició y trató de apaciguar a la bestia que acechaba en su interior. Su unión fue salvaje y frenética, y cuando él se derramó dentro de ella, sintió que se deshacía en sus brazos.

Le dijo que lo amaba, y Naruto valoró sus palabras, porque bien sabía que ese amor iba a ser sometido a una dura prueba en los dias venideros. A la noche siguiente, Hinata podía llegar a odiarlo.

Hamura y Hagoromo llamaron a su puerta por la mañana temprano. Hinata ya estaba vestida, y acababa de terminar su desayuno.

—Se nos ha ordenado que os lleváramos a casa de vuestra hermana —anuncio Hamura.

—¿Finalmente accedió a verme? —preguntó ella mientras salían de la cabaña.

Hagoromo sacudió la cabeza.

—Se le ha ordenado que os vea.

Hinata trató de ocultar la decepción que la embargó al enterarse de que nuevamente su hermana se había negado a verla. Fueron hasta las caballerizas, donde los aguardaban sus caballos listos y ensillados.

Hamura tomo la delantera, y Hinata y Hagoromo no pronunciaron palabra hasta llegar a un caserío cercano a la frontera que antes separara a los Otsutsuki de los Uchiha.

Hinata se sintió súbitamente nerviosa y asustada. Hanabi ya la había rechazado, y por más doloroso y humillante que le hubiera resultado su acción, Hinata la había aceptado, pero si su hermana no sabía dónde estaba el tesoro del rey, o no recordaba nada de todo lo ocurrido, entonces todo estaba perdido, y el tío Hazashi, condenado.

—Por favor, Señor, hazla recordar —suplicó con un hilo de voz mientras desmontaba y caminaba hacia la cabaña indicada por Hamura.

—Os aguardaremos aquí —dijo Hamira.

—No es preciso que esperéis. Conozco el camino de regreso.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y salió a la luz del sol una mujer que Hinata jamás habría reconocido como su hermana. Su esposo, un hombre alto y macilento, salió tras ella. Se irguió, protector, sobre su esposa, en una actitud a todas luces hostil.

Hanabi le pasaba a Hinata más de una cabeza. Su cabello también era mucho más oscuro. Natsu le había dicho que Hanabi tenía rizos castaños, pero no lo recordaba. No se produjo el menor indicio de reconocimiento, y aunque Hinata sabía que esa mujer era su hermana, para ella era una extraña.

Mostraba un avanzado embarazo. Nadie se había molestado en mencionárselo a Hinata. Si Hanabi no se hubiera mostrado tan hosca, Hinata la habría abrazado, diciéndole lo feliz que se sentía por volver a verla. Se miraron durante un largo rato antes de que Hinata rompiera el incómodo silencio.

—¿Eres Hanabi?

—Sí —respondió la mujer—. Mejor dicho, lo era. Mis padres me cambiaron el nombre. Ahora me llamo Kate.

Un inesperado ataque de furia tomó a Hinata por sorpresa, y habló antes de poder pensarlo dos veces.

—Tus padres están muertos y enterrados en Inglaterra.

—No los recuerdo.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—Yo creo que sí recuerdas a nuestro padre.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunto la mujer, en un tono desafiante.

Hinata sintió deseos de echarse a llorar.

—Eres mi hermana. Quería volver a verte.

—Pero quieres algo más que eso ,¿verdad?

Quien formuló la pregunta fue su esposo. Hanabi, recordando sus buenos modales, se lo presentó. Se llamaba Manus.

Hinata mintió al decirle que sentía gusto en conocerlo. Entonces respondió a su pregunta.

—Sí, quiero algo más.

Hanabi se puso rígida.

—No puedo regresar a Inglaterra, y no lo haré. Mi vida está aquí, Hinata.

—¿Es eso lo que temes? ¿Qué te obligue a regresar a casa conmigo? ¡Oh, Hanabi, jamás te pediría eso!

La sinceridad de su voz debió de atravesar la dura coraza de Hanabi. Haciendo un gesto a su esposo, le susurró algo al oído. Manus accedió a regañadientes, y tras saludar con una inclinación, volvió a entrar y sacó de la cabaña dos sillas. Hanabi se sento en una de ellas, y con un gesto le indicó a Hinata que hiciera lo propio en la otra. Manus regresó adentro, y de pronto se encontraron solas, dos hermanas que eran dos extrañas.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó Hinata, tratando de hacer sentir cómoda a Hanabi, instándola a hablar sobre su vida con los Otsutsuki.

—Sí, soy muy feliz —respondió ésta—. Manus y yo nos casamos hace cinco años, y pronto tendremos nuestro primer hijo.

Hinata decidió ir al grano antes de su hermana diera por finalizada la reunión. En dos ocasiones ya había mirado hacia la puerta.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo —explicó Hinata.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Uno de los Uchiha descubrió quién eras y se lo dijo al barón Hidan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hanabi asintió.

—En el pasado envió hombres a buscarme y llevarme a la fuerza a Inglaterra. Lo mismo hizo el rey. ¿Cómo me encontró este soldado?

—No lo sé —reconoció Hanabi.

—Me suena extraño hablar de esto. Mis padres me impulsaban a olvidar.

—Yo necesito que recuerdes.

—¿Por qué?

—La vida de nuestro tío Hizashi está en peligro. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No.

— Hanabi, te juro que cuando regrese a Inglaterra, voy a convencer al barón y al rey de que estás muerta. Te doy mi palabra. Ya no te seguirán buscando.

Hanabi abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—¿Y cómo harás para que te crean?

—Ya encontraré la manera —le aseguro Hinata—. Pero ahora necesito que trates de recordar la noche en que murió nuestro padre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podría recordar lo sucedido? Era muy pequeña.

—Tenías tres años más que yo —señalo Hinata—. Y yo recuerdo el terror que sentí.

—No quiero hablar de esa noche. He pasado años tratando de olvidarla.

Hinata intento todos los recursos que se le ocurrieron para convencer a su hermana de que la ayudara. Rogó y suplicó, pero en vano, Hanabi siguió negándose. Cuando Manus salió de la cabaña, y anunció que su esposa necesitaba descansar y que ya era hora de que Hinata se marchara, Hanabi pareció aliviada, como sí hubiera conseguido un aplazamiento de una ejecucion lo que destrozó el corazón de Hinata.

Abrumada por la decepción, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el sendero. Las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, mientras pensaba en su tío. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que podía salvarlo!

Súbitamente enfurecida con la actitud de su hermana, dio media vuelta.

—¡Hanabi! —grito—, ¿¡Cuándo te volviste tan cobarde!? ¡Cubrirías de vergüenza a nuestro padre, y gracias a Dios que no está vivo para ver en qué te has convertido!

El desdén de Hinata atravesó a Hanabi como un cuchillo y rompió a llorar.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! —gritó, y soltándose de la mano de su marido, corrió hacia Hinata—. Por favor, perdoname —dijo entre sollozos.

Y de pronto allí estuvo su hermana y no una desconocida, y se abrazaron, llorando por todo lo que habían perdido.

—Jamás te olvide —susurro Hanabi—. Jamás olvidé a mi pequena hermana. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Hanabi mientras se enjugaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Durante todos estos años he vivido con la culpa, y sabía que no había sido culpa mía, pero no podía...

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable —afirmó Hinata—. Nada de lo ocurrido fue responsabilidad tuya.

—Pero yo escapé, y a ti te atraparon.

—Oh, Hanabi, no puedes culparte por eso. Eras apenas una nina. No podías haber cambiado nada de lo ocurrido.

—Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Dios sabe que traté de olvidar. Recuerdo a nuestro padre dándome un beso de despedida. Olía a cuero y a jabón. Sus manos eran ásperas y callosas, pero recuerdo cuánto me gustaba que me acariciara con ellas.

—Yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de nuestro padre.

—Es gracioso. No recuerdo el color de sus ojos, o el de su cabello, pero sí recuerdo su aroma y su contacto.

—Recuerdas a Natsu,¿verdad?

—Sí, claro —murmuro Hanabi, sonriendo.

—Ella mantuvo vivo tu recuerdo. Me contó que los soldados te llamaban la niña dorada.

Hanabi se echó a reír.

—En efecto. Entonces mi cabello era más claro. Se ha oscurecido a lo largo de los años.

— Hanabi, dime qué sucedió esa noche.

—Los soldados iban a sacarnos de allí porque no era seguro. Uno de los enemigos de nuestro padre había atacado el castillo.

—El barón Hidan y sus tropas —preciso Hinata.

—No recuerdo haber sentido miedo. Papá me dio un regalo, y tú te molestaste porque no te dio uno a ti.

—La caja cubierta de piedras preciosas —susurro Hinata—. Te dio el tesoro del rey. Los soldados le contaron a Natsu que ellos debían mantenerte a salvo hasta que terminara la batalla, y papá pudiera ir a buscarte. ¿La tienes escondida, Hanabi?

—No —respondió su hermana—. Y no sé qué fue de ella.

La desilusión de Hinata fue abrumadora.

—Yo... había... esperado...

Un repentino soplo de viento barrió las hojas secas a sus pies. Era un día cálido y soleado, pero Hanabi comenzó a frotarse los brazos como si así pudiera entibiar el helado escalofrío que le producían los recuerdos.

—Lo siento —murmuro—. No sé dónde está el tesoro.

Hinata no dijo nada durante un largo rato, porque luchaba por no ser presa del pánico y la desesperación. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer para salvar a su tío? Sin la caja, o su hermana, estaba perdida.

—Esa noche murió papá, ¿no es así?

—Sí —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

—¿Estabas allí?

Hinata tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en lo que le preguntaba su hermana.

—Sí, estaba allí, pero mis recuerdos de esa noche son muy confusos.

—Papá envolvió la caja en un manto.

—¿Quién estaba en la alcoba con nosotras?

—Cuatro soldados, y nuestro padre —respondió Hanabi—. Tom y Lawrence tenían que ir conmigo, pero no recuerdo los nombres de los que iban contigo.

— Natsu me dijo sus nombres. Eran Willian y Spencer, y murieron tratando de protegerme. Rezo por sus almas todas las noches.

—No sé qué les sucedió a Lawrence o a Tom. Me pusieron al cuidado de unos parientes deTom, y me dijeron que papá iría a buscarme. Tanto él como Lawrence me dejaron allí, y sólo puedo suponer que regresaron a donde estaba nuestro padre. Jamás los volví a ver.

—¿Tenías la caja en tu poder entonces?

—No, no la tenía.

—¿entonces qué fue de ella? —se preguntó Hinata, retorciéndose las manos con frustración. Aspiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse.

—Dime exactamente qué pasó después de que papá te dio el tesoro — dijo.

—Lo dejé caer —respondió hanabi—. Tenía mucho miedo de haberlo roto y de que me regañaran por ello, pero el marido de Natsu la recogió. Papá la envolvió, y me la entregó. Después, se fue.

—¿ Ko estaba allí?

—Sí, así se llamaba. Estaba allí, pero sólo un par de minutos. Debió morir esa noche en la batalla.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, no murió, pero se volvió loco. Me asustaba —siguió diciendo— . A lo largo de los años escuché muchas historias sobre él. Vivía como un animal en un rincón de las viejas caballerizas, y siempre llevaba un viejo saco lleno de basura. Natsu me contó que lo que le hizo perder la razón fue la cobardía, y no derramó una sola lágrima cuando se enteró que había muerto.

—¿Y Natsu? ¿Qué fue de ella?

—Vivió conmigo y con el tío Hizashi, y creo que fue feliz. Murió mientras dormía —añadió—, sin haber estado enferma mucho tiempo, No sufrió. Conocía el pasadizo secreto entre nuestras dos alcobas, pero jamás dijo nada al respecto.

—Pero no atravesamos el pasadizo la noche del ataque. Estábamos en la habitación de nuestro padre, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y los soldados encendieron antorchas para sacarnos de allí. Caímos por los escalones, que eran muy empinados. Tuve pesadillas durante años, y hasta ahora mismo no puedo mirar desde una gran altura porque siento vértigo.

—Pero no nos caímos solas por los escalones: nos empujaron. Lo recuerdo claramente —dijo Hanabi, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción—. Tú estabas detrás de mí, tratando de quitarme la caja. Me di la vuelta para pedirte que te quedaras quieta, y entonces lo vi. Salió de entre las sombras, y se arrojó sobre nosotras. Creo que entonces debe haberse apoderado de la caja. Los soldados perdieron el equilibrio, y cayeron por la escalinata. Se oyeron unos terribles alaridos, y me golpeé la cabeza contra las piedras. Cuando volví en mí, me encontraba en los brazos de Laxvrence, montados en su caballo, y muy lejos de nuestra propiedad.

Las pesadillas de Hinata regresaron a ella con una nueva claridad y comprensión.

—En mis suenos siempre había monstruos que salían del muro y nos perseguían. Yo también debo haberlo visto.

—Nunca vi su rostro —dijo Hanabi—. Pero quienquiera fuese, se llevó el tesoro.

—Entonces aún debe estar allí.., en alguna parte... a menos que quien lo tomó haya podido escapar antes de que el barón sellara el castillo. ¡Que Dios, no sé qué hacer!

—Quédate aquí —le sugirió Hanabi—. No regreses a Inglaterra. Estás casada con un laird, tu vida está aquí.

— Hanabi, ¿le darías la espalda a la familia que has aprendido a amar?

—No, desde luego que no.

—El tío Hizashi depende de mí.

—El querría que fueses feliz.

—¡El me crío! —exclamo Hinata—. Y fue cariñoso, bueno y generoso conmigo. Moriría por él. Debo regresar.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte pero no sé cómo. Quizá si me esfuerzo pensando en ello, pueda aparecer algo de esa noche que creí olvidada. Lo intentare —prometio Hanabi.

Siguieron sentadas, charlando y recordando el pasado, hasta que Hinata advirtió lo cansada que estaba su hermana. La besó en la mejilla, y le prometió volver a visitarla.

—Si puedo regresar de Inglaterra me gustaría que nos conocieramos mejor. No te voy a pedir nada más, Hanabi. Te lo prometo porque ahora que te he encontrado, no quiero volver a perderte.

Hanabi se puso lentamente de pie. No pudo mirar a los ojos de Hinata al decirle lo que sentía por haber vuelto a reunirse.

—Te recuerdo de niña, pero ahora siento que somos dos extrañas con poco en común. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero debo ser completamente honesta contigo. Desenterrar el pasado sólo acarrea recuerdos dolorosos, y cuando te miro, vuelvo a un tiempo que he tratado desesperadamente de olvidar. Tal vez algún día cambie de idea. Por ahora, no obstante, creo que lo mejor será seguir caminos separados. Te prometo, sin embargo, que si recuerdo algo que pueda serte de ayuda en tu busqueda, te lo haré saber.

Hinata quedó desolada, e inclinó la cabeza para que Hanabi no pudiera ver cuán herida se sentia.

—Como quietas —murmuro.

Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta, y desanduvo lentamente el sendero. No miro hacia atras.

**_Continuará..._**

**_No sé ustedes, pero ésta Hanabi me dió un coraje!!! :(..._**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 31**

Hinata necesitaba desesperadamente que Naruto la rodeara con sus brazos y la sustuviera contra su pecho. El matrimonio la había cambiado, pensó, porque antes de conocer a Naruto y enamorarse de él, siempre había sentido que tenía que resolver sola sus problemas. Ahora que tenía marido, quería compartir con él todas sus preocupaciones y todas las penas de su corazón. Hasta ese momento no le había preocupado saber por qué no le había dicho aún que la amaba. Dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era así, y ciertamente no creía que hubiera asumido un compromiso para toda la vida por ninguna otra razón.

Ningún hombre llegaría a tales extremos sólo para vengarse de su enemigo, y Naruto no se habría casado con ella sólo por conseguir los nombres de los ingleses. Simplemente, Sasuke había sacado una conclusión errónea, y Naruto, reacio a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no se había molestado en corregirlo.

Naruto era terco hasta lo indecible, y tan plagado de defectos que le habría costado aún más de una hora hacer la lista de todos ellos. Aun así, lo amaba, y en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente su consuelo y sus anchos hombros para llorar sobre ellos, mientras le confiaba lo que le pesaba en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser su hermana tan fría e insensible? Le había dejado bien en claro que no deseaba ver a Hinata nunca más.

Había soñado con esa reunión durante toda su vida, y ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido que Hanabi pudiera rechazarla. Hinata se sintió avergonzada e inferior, y no pudo compender por que. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse como si lo hubiera hecho.

Conmovida por su encuentro, con el único pensamiento de reunirse con su esposo y contarle lo que había pasado, acomodó al caballo en el establo, y a pesar de la molestia que sentía en la pierna, corrió todo el camino hasta el castillo de Sasuke, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Naruto.

Toneri fue quien salió a su encuentro, y le dio las novedades.

—Vuestro esposo se ha ido, milady —le explicó—. Todos se han ido.

—¿Todos? ¿Quiénes?

—Los lairds —respondió él—. Asuma Sarutobi, y mi laird, Sasuke, y laird Uzumaki.

—¿Asuma estaba aquí?

—Sí, llegó esta mañana, poco después del amanecer.

—¿Adónde fue mi esposo?

—Se fue con Asuma y Sasuke.

—Sí—asintió ella, tratando de controlar su exasperación—. ¿Pero exactamente adónde fueron?

Toneri pareció sorprenderse de que no lo supiera.

—Hasta la cumbre, a reunirse con sus soldados. Seguramente sabéis qque hace varios días que se llamó a las armas.

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció ella.

—Los lairds han convocado a sus guerreros, y en estos momentos deben estar todos reunidos.

—En la cumbre.

—Así es —asintió él con un gesto.

—¿Y adónde está esa cumbre?

—Al sur, a tina buena distancia a caballo.

—Entonces no regresarán hasta muy tarde, ¿verdad?

—¿Tarde? Milady, no regresarán hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

Hinata seguía sin entender. Toneri, al ver su desconcierto, se apresuró a explicarle.

—Se van a Inglaterra, y seguramente vos conocéis su propósiro.

—Sé que planean ir a Inglaterra, pero estás equivocado si crees que se van ahora. Si me disculpas, regresará a la cabaña a esperar el regreso de mi esposo.

—Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo, entonces —dijo Toneri—No va a regresar, y mañana vos también deberéis partir.

—¿Partir? ¿Adónde?

—A casa —respondió Toneri—. Escuché que vuestro esposo daba órdenes de que así lo hicierais. Varios soldados Uzumaki se presentarán por la mañana para escoltaros hasta vuestro nuevo hogar. Graeme y Lochlan estarán a cargo de vuestra seguridad hasta entonces.

Hinata sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

—¿Y quiénes son Graeme y Lochlan?

—Graeme es un Otsutsuki —dijo el joven soldado orgullosamente—. Y Lochlan es un Uchiha. Tienen las mismas obligaciones y jerarquía. Ahora son iguales, como lo ha declarado nuestro laird, y también dijo que podemos conservar el nombre de nuestro clan y vivir todos en armonía como uno solo.

—Entiendo —musito Hinata.

—¿Os sentís mal, milady? Os habéis puesto pálida.

Hinata ignoró la pregunta.

—No es posible que hayas oído bien, Toneri —le dijo—. Cuando vayan a Inglaterra, me llevarán con ellos. Me prometió... no faltaría a su palabra conmigo. Sabes... Todos ellos saben que si los ingleses los ven, mi tío morirá. No, tienes que estar equivocado. Naruto va a venir a buscarme.

Su agitación alarmo al soldado, que no supo qué hacer. Pensó en mentirle y decirle que, efectivamente, se había equivocado, pero sabía que Hinata tendría que aceptar la verdad, de modo que se preparó para su reaccion y rogó para que no se desmayara delante de él

—Pongo a Dios por testigo que oí perfectamente bien. Todos lo saben.., menos vos... —tartamudeo—. Se van a Inglaterra, y a vos os llevarán a las tierras de Uzumaki. Vuestro esposo estaba preocupado por vuestra herida, y quería que tuvierais un día de descanso antes de cabalgar tanta distancia. Fue muy considerado de su parte, ¿no creáis?

Hinata no le respondió. Volviéndose, comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo bruscamente.

—Gracias, Toneri, por explicármelo.

—Milady, si todavía no me creéis, hablad con Graeme y con Lochlan. Os confirmarán lo que os acabo de decir.

—No es preciso que hable con ellos. Te creo. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría volver a la cabaña.

—Con vuestro permiso, irá con vos —se ofreció él—. No tenéis buen aspecto —añadió—. ¿Os duele la pierna?

—No, no es eso —respondió Hinata con voz inexpresiva.

No dijo una sola palabra más hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. Toneri acababa de despedirse con una inclinación, y se giraba para marcharse, cuando lo llamo.

—¿Sabes dónde viven Shisune y Kevin Drummond?

—Todos conocemos a los Drummond. Cuando alguien se hace daño, va a su casa en busca de ayuda. Si no muere en el camino, Shisune lo cura. Por lo menos, la mayoría de las veces. ¿Por qué me lo preguntáis?

—Sólo curiosidad —mintió ella—. Dentro de un rato, me gustaría volver a la casa de mi hermana. ¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor?

Orgulloso de que la mujer de Uzumaki lo eligiera a él para que la escoltara, Toneri cuadro los hombros.

—Me complacería mucho cabalgar junto a vos, pero, ¿no acabáis de regresar de casa de vuestra hermana?

—Sí, pero olvidé darle los obsequios que traje de Inglaterra, y ella está ansiosa por verlos. Cuando esté lista para partir, enviaré a por ti.

—Como gustáis —dijo él.

Hinata cerró suavemente la puerta, fue hasta la cama, se sentó y hündiendo la cara entre las manos, se echó a llorar.

**0**

Se movió con una prisa surgida de la desesperación. Arrancándose el tartán Uzumaki del cuerpo, lo arrojó sobre la cama, y buscó sus ropas inglesas. Ya había preparado una pequeña bolsa con los elementos indispensables que necesitaría durante el viaje.

Sakura la interrumpió. Hinata la oyó llamándola, abrió la puerta tan sólo una rendija, y le dijo a su amiga que no se encontraba bien. Trató entonces de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Sakura se lo impidió. La abrió de un empujón, y entró en la cabaña.

—Si estás enferma, te ayudaré. ¿Por qué estás vestida con esas ropas? A tu esposo no le va a gustar. Deberías usar los colores Uzumaki.

Dando la espalda a su amiga, Hinata arrojó su cepillo dentro de la bolsa y luego la cerró. Al volverse, Sakura vio su rostro y supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

—¿Qué pasa? Dímelo y te ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

—Me voy.

—Sí, ya me he enterado, pero mañana. Hasta entonces no llegarán aquí los soldados de tu esposo. ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿No quieres ir a tu nuevo hogar? —pregunto, tratando de entender.

—Me voy a mi casa, a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio...

—¡Y jamás volveré a usar el tartán Uzumaki! ¡Jamás! —exclamo—. Naruto me ha traicionado, y nunca, nunca lo perdonaré. —La verdad de la situación la abrumó, y se sentó en la cama antes de que sus piernas se aflojaran—. Me dio su palabra de que Asuma, Sasuke y él esperarían...

Sakura se sento a su lado.

—Se han ido todos a Inglaterra.

—Sí. Toneri me dijo esta mañana que habían partido. Naruto me había prometido que me llevaría con él. Le hice darme su palabra antes de decirle los nombres de los barones que ayudaron a Obito a raptar a Konohamari Sarutobi.

—¿Por qué razón secuestraron al hijo del laird?

—No tenían intenciones de raptarlo a él. Creían haber raptado al hermano de Sasuke.

La cabeza de Sakura bullía de interrogantes.

—Comienza por el principio y dime lo ocurrido. Tal vez entonces se me ocurra cómo ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme —dijo Hinata en voz baja—. ¡Oh, Dios, no sé qué haré ahora para proteger a mi tío! Estoy tan asustada, y yo... —Su voz se quebré en un sollozo.

Sakura le palmeo el brazo, y le rogó que se explicara.

Y de esa manera Hinata le contó todo, empezando por la noche en que su padre fuera asesinado. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que era su situación.

—Si no vuelves a Inglaterra con la caja o con tu hermana, ¿cómo piensas salvar a tu tío?

—Ahora no importa. En cuanto los lairds ataquen, Hidan ordenará que lo maten.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que tu tío aún está vivo? Me dijiste que el barón Hidan nunca mantiene su palabra.

— Hidan sabe que no le daré el tesoro hasta que vea a mi tío sano y salvo.

En su agitación, Sakura comenzó a pasearse por la cabaña.

—Pero no tienes la caja.

—Ya sé que no la tengo —se lamento Hinata—. Tenía la esperanza de que mi hermana supiera dónde estaba...

—Pero no lo sabe —dijo Sakura—. Vuelve a decirme quiénes estaban en la habitación con tu padre la noche en que le dio a Hanabi el tesoro.

—Ya te dije que había otros cuatro soldados con mi padre —explicó Hinata una vez más—. Y Ko, el administrador, pero estuvo allí sólo un instante. Hanabi me dijo que le dio un mensaje a mi padre, y después se fue.

Sakura rumio el rompecabezas en silencio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Los soldados que te protegían fueron asesinados? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura? ¿Los viste morir?

—Si los vi, no lo recuerdo. Era muy pequeña —le recordo a su amiga—. Pero Natsu me dijo que murieron protegiándome. Ella estaba segura.

—Pero tu hermana no está tan segura de lo que sucedió con los soldados que la llevaron al norte. Sólo supone que regresaron a las tierras de tu padre. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, pero...

Sakura la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

—¿Y entonces, alguno de ellos no pudo haber tomado el tesoro?

—No —respondió Hinata—. Eran hombres leales y honorables, y mi padre confiaba en ellos sin reservas.

—Tal vez no merecían su confianza —insinuo Sakura—. Tiene que haber sido uno de ellos, o el administrador, pero me dijiste que había estado en la habitación sólo un instante.

—Oh, no pudo haber sido Ko. Estaba chiflado.

—¿Estaba loco?

—Sí —respondió con impaciencia. Se puso de pie, y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Le pedí a Toneri que me acompañara a la casa de mi hermana, y voy a buscarlo.

—Pero me acabas de decir que Hanabi no desea volverte a ver.

—Sí, es verdad, pero...

—¿ Y entonces para qué regresas?

Con un suspiro, Hinata contestó.

—No voy en realidad a casa de mi hermana. Toneri sabe dónde viven los Drummond, y una vez que nos hayamos puesto en camino, voy a insistir en que me lleve a casa de Shisune.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque Kevin y Shisune conocen el camino hasta las tierras de Len, y desde allí conozco el camino de regreso a casa.

Sakura quedó atónita.

—¡Dios mío, realmente vuelves a Inglaterra! Me lo has dicho, pero no te creí.

—Sí, vuelvo —Cuando Sakura corrió hacia ella, la abrazó como despedida—. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que ha significado tu amistad para mí. Voy a extrañarte.

—Pero volveré a verte ,¿verdad?

—No. No pienso regresar.

—¿Y Naruto? Tú lo amas.

—Pero él no me ama a mí. Me usó, Sakura, para conseguir lo que buscaba. Significo tan poco para él que no pudo...

Era demasiado doloroso hablar del tema. Se apartó de su amiga.

—Debo ponerme en camino —dijo.

—Aguarda —le pidió Sakura cuando Hinata tomó el picaporte—. Yo iré a buscar a Toneri, mientras tú te cambias de ropa.

—No voy a volver a ponerme los colores Uzumaki nunca mas.

—Sé razonable. Todos se darán cuenta de que estás tramando algo si sales con esas ropas. Tienes que cambiarte.

Hinata advirtió que su amiga tenía razón: se darían cuenta.

—No pensé... estaba tan enfadada, y yo... Sí, me cambiará de ropa mientras tú buscas a Toneri.

—Puedo tardar un rato en encontrarlo, pero espérame aquí. Prométeme que esperarás dentro.

—Esperará. Recuerda —le advirtió—. Toneri cree que voy a ver a Hanabi.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta. Se detuvo en el pórtico, y se volvió para cerrar la puerta. Todavía pensando en la desaparición del tesoro, se le ocurrían miles de posibilidades— . ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Me dijiste que Ko estaba loco. ¿Estabas exagerando porque era un poco raro, o lo decías en serio? ¿Estaba realmente loco?

—Oh, sí —respondió Hinata—. Ahora, por favor, date prisa, Sakura. Debo partir lo antes posible.

—Sólo me preguntaba...

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—¿qué razón tu padre pondría a un loco a cargo de la recaudación de las rentas? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Ko no estaba loco entonces. Natsu me contó que lo que le hizo perder la razón fue la cobardía. Después del sitio al castillo, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Sé que Ko era malhumorado, cruel y terriblemente codicioso. Ahora, por favor, ve y busca a Toneri.

Sakura por fin cerró la puerta. Hinata se quitó el traje y se disponía a colocarse el tartán cuando, de improviso, se quedó inmóvil y dejó escapar un grito sofocado.

—¡Dios mío, pero por supuesto!

Sakura estuvo ausente mucho rato, y cuando por fin regresó a la cabaña, Hinata estaba frenética de preocupacion.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —le preguntó en cuanto entró.

—Primero tuve que hacer algunas cosas —contestó Sakura—. Toneri está aquí, y no está solo. Ker y Alan irán con él. Se comportan como si fueran a escoltar a una princesa. Los deberías haber oído. Se sienten honrados de que hayas elegido a un Otsutsuki.

—Son demasiado jóvenes, eso es lo que son —protesto Hinata.

—He estado pensando en tus proyectos —dijo entonces Sakura—. No creo que debas ir hasta casa de los Dtummond, porque eso te aparta de tu camino. Toma una ruta directa hasta las tierras de Len. Estoy segura de que Toneri conoce el camino.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Todos los soldados conocen las fronteras del territorio, y por dónde pueden pasar, y por dónde no. Sus vidas dependen de ese conocimiento.

—Pero no sé cómo voy a hacer para convencerlos de que me lleven hasta allí. Pensaba decirle que necesitaba que me curara la pierna.

—Pues entonces haz precisamente eso —le aconsejó Sakura—. Pero cuando estemos en camino hacia allí, le diremos a Toneri que debemos ir hasta las tierras de Len.

—¿Diremos? ¿Debemos? Sakura, no puedes insinuar...

—Voy a Inglaterra contigo. Ya he preparado mis cosas, y las he envuelto en un tartán, para que los soldados no sospechen. Está atado detrás de la silla de mi yegua. Eso fue lo que me hizo tardar.

La voz de Sakura era serena, pero tenía los puños apretados y un brillo decidido en los ojos. Cuando Hinata comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, Sakura se apresuro a convencerla de que la decisión ya estaba tomada, y nada que su amiga pudiera decir lograría cambiarla.

—Aquí no hay nada para mí, y no voy a quedarme para ver cómo Sasuke se casa con Kaguya. Me dolería mucho. No, no me puedo quedar. No lo hare. Por el amor de Dios, ni mi propia madre quiere tenerme cerca, y ésa es la pura verdad. No sé a qué otro lugar podría ir. Por favor, Hinata, déjame ir contigo. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por Inglaterra, y me contaste que tu tío Hizashi tiene sangre de las Highlands en las venas. Estoy segura de que me aceptará junto a él, durante un tiempo.., basta que decida que hacer.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo. Podrían hacerte daño, y yo no podría protegerte.

—¿El barón?

—Sí —respondió— No sabes cómo es él. Es un monstruo.

—¿Y cómo piensas protegerte tú? 'Te ordenaron que regresaras con el tesoro o con tu hermana, pero vuelves sin ninguna de las dos cosas. Si alguien debe tener miedo, ésa eres tu.

—No tengo alternativa —dijo Hinata—. Tengo que volver a casa, y tú tienes que quedarte acá.

—Te lo ruego, Hinata. Acepto el peligro, y asumo toda la responsabilidad. Por favor, piénsalo. Tengo un plan.

—No podría con mi conciencia si resultaras herida.

—Entonces déjame ir contigo hasta las tierras de Len. Puedo ayudarte a persuadir a Toneri. Sé que puedo.

—¿Y luego regresarás con ellos?

—Sí —prometió Sakura, e inmediatamente la recorrió una oleada de culpa por mentirle a su querida amiga. Tenía un plan fiable y estaba decidida, y con o sin el permiso o la aprobación de Hinata, iba a ayudarla.

—Nosotras.., es decir, tu podrías encontrarte con Naruto y los otros

—No, no creo que suceda.. Lo más probable es que vayan primero a la casa de mi tío Hizashi, que queda en el noroeste de Inglaterra, en una zona ciertamente lejana, y yo me dirijo al este, a Dunhanshire.

—¿Donde queda la propiedad del barón Hidan?

—Al sur de la casa de mi tío. Si Dios quiere, cuando ellos lleguen a Dunhatishire, el rescate habrá sido pagado, y todo habrá terminado.

—¿Qué es lo que habrá terminado?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. No pensaba explicarse. Sakura sintió que un escalofrío la recorría hasta la médula.

—¿Entoces nos vamos?

Cuadrando los hombros, Hinata asintió, mientras salía por la puerta de la cabaña, murmurando.

—Que Dios nos acompañe.

**_Continuará..._**


	33. Capítulo 32

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 32**

Era una desesperada carrera contra el tiempo. Hinata sabía que debía llegar a Dunhanshire bastante tiempo antes del festival de otoño, pero su temor consistía en que Naruto, Asuma y Sasuke llegaran antes que ella. Por enfadada que siguiera con su esposo por haberla defraudado, y por decidida que estuviera a no regresar nunca más a las Highlands, seguía aterrada por su seguridad. Naruto le había destrozado el corazón, pero no podía dejar de amarlo. Si él y sus amigos trataban de tomar la fortaleza de Hidan, estallaría una guerra, y todos ellos morirían.

Estaba segura de que el barón Hidan habría dividido sus tropas y tendría soldados apostados en sus tierras y en las de su tío Hizashi. Siempre se había jactado de que tenía más de ochocientos hombres a su servicio, y aunque Hinata dudaba de que ninguno de ellos fuera realmente leal al barón o se sintiera obligado hacia él, sabía que todos le tenían miedo. Hidan controlaba sus tropas con actitud despótica, utilizando la tortura como método ejemplar para los hombres que osaban desafiarlo.

A Hinata se le congelaba la sangre al recordar los sádicos castigos de Hidan, y en lo único que podía pensar era en hallar la manera de proteger al hombre que amaba.

Se encontraba a un día de viaje de Dunhanshire cuando se vio obligada a detenerse. La fatiga se había cobrado su precio, y Hinata se sentía mareada por la falta de sueño y alimento.

Toneri, Ker, Alan y Sakura seguían a su lado. Hinata había tratado en repetidas oportunidades de conseguir que regresaran a casa, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso. Sakura no dejó de repetir que ella tenía un plan, pero se negó a decirle a Hinata en qué consistía, y aunque Hinata insistiera y le suplicara que regresara, Sakura se resistió tercamente.

Los jóvenes soldados eran igualmente enloquecedores. Toneri le explicó una y otra vez que como ella no pensaba regresar a las tierras de Uchiha con él, sus amigos y él estaban decididos a permanecer a su lado y hacer todo lo que pudieran para protegerla.

Oscurecía cuando Sakura sugirió que se detuvieran a pasar la noche. Hinata divisó un techo de paja en la distancia, e insistió en obtener el permiso de los propietarios para atravesar las tierras de la granja antes de descansar. Ignorando las vehementes protestas de Toneri, desmontó al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña.

En la pequeña casa vivía una familia de cinco personas. El padre, un anciano con la piel tan curtida por la intemperie que su rostro parecía el lecho seco de un río, al principio no se fiaba de ellos, porque había visto que los hombres de las Hinghlands llevaban las manos a la espada, pero en cuanto Hinata se presentó y pidio formalmente permiso para pasar la noche en sus tierras, relajó su actitud.

El viejo saludó a Hinata con una profunda reverencia.

—Me llamo Randall, y la mujer que se esconde atrás de mí es Sarah. La tierra no es mía, pero eso ya lo sabéis, ¿no es así? Y sin embargo solicitáis mi permiso. Trabajo la tierra para mi señor, el barón Hardington, y sé que a él no le importará que descanséis sobre su hierba. Conocí a vuestro padre milady. Era un gran hombre, y me siento honrado de poder seros de utilidad. Vos y vuestros amigos sois bienvenidos a compartir nuestra cena. Entrad, y calentáos al lado del fuego, mientras mis muchachos se ocupan de vuestros caballos.

Aunque era poco lo que tenían para compartir, los granjeros insistieron en que Hinata, Sakura y los soldados cenaran con ellos. Durante la comida, Sakura se mostró desacostumbradamente callada. Se sentó al lado de Hinata, ambas apretujadas entre dos de los fornidos hijos de Randall.

—¿ Podemos hacer algo más por vos? —preguntó Randall

Hinata llevó aparte al hombre, y le habló en voz baja.

—Necesitaría algo que me ayudaría inmensamente, pero debo asegurarme de que si me das tu palabra la mantendrás, pase lo que pase. ¡Nuestras vidas estan en juego Randall! de modo que si crees que no podras cumplir con esta misión, debes ser honesto y decírmelo ahora. No tengo intención de ofenderte, pero la importancia...

—Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré —prometió Randall—. Decidirme lo que necesitan, y podré decidir.

—Deberás transmitir un mensaje en mi nombre —susurro— Dirás estas exactas palabras: "lady Hinata ha encontrado el tesoro de Konan".

Randall repitió dos veces el mensaje, y luego asintió.

—Ahora decidme a quién debo dar el mensaje, milady.

Acercánclose aún más, Hinata le susurró el nombre al oído. A Randall se le aflojaron las rodillas.

—¿Estáis. . . segura?

—Sí, estoy segura.

El viejo se persignó.

—Pero son paganos, milady... todos ellos.

—Lo que te estoy pidiendo requiere coraje. ¿Llevarás mi mensaje?

Randall asintió lentamente.

—Partiré al amanecer.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Sarah les dio mantas de su propio lecho.

—Refresca mucho por la noche —les explicó—. Cuando os marchéis, mañana a la mañana, dejadlas en el campo, y Randall irá a recogerlas.

**0**

Dunhanshire esta lleno de soldados. Era una oscura noche sin luna, pero el castillo estaba iluminado como el palacio del rey, con Montones de antorchas que lanzaban su resplandor rojizo desde los parapetos y las pasarelas. En la distancia sus llamas parecían ojos de demonios, observándolos fijamente.

Los cinco se apiñaron uno junto al otro, bien ocultos en la densa espesura situada detrás de la pradera, en absoluto silencio, mientras escuchaban el metálico chirrido del puente levadizo al bajar para permitir el ingreso de un nuevo grupo de soldados montados en sus corceles.

—Se están metiendo en las entrañas del infierno —susurró Ker—. Puedo sentir la presencia del demonio.

—¿Por qué hay tantos soldados?— preguntó Toneri—. El barón debe estar preparándose para la guerra. Juro haber contado cien hombres desde que estamos observando.

—Debe haberse enterado de que venían nuestros soldados — insinuó Alan.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hidan siempre se rodea de una legión de soldados que lo protegen. Quiere estar totalmente seguro de que nadie podrá deslizarse furtivamente y atacarlo por sorpresa.

—Le teme a la muerte, ¿verdad? —comento Sakura—. Sabe que arderá en el infierno por sus pecados. ¿Es un hombre viejo?

—No —respondió Hinata—. Cuando yo era pequeña, pensaba que lo era, pero era un hombre muy joven. Como consecuencia de su amistad con el rey Nagato, Hidan ha conseguido mucho poder, y el principal objetivo de su vida ha sido conseguir más. Dunhanshire era un lugar alegre —añadió—. Pero Hidan y su codicia han cambiado todo. Mato a mi padre, y destrozó mi familia.

—Si Dios quiere, nuestros soldados bajarán mañana de la colina, y atacarán —dijo Toneri.

—Y yo ruego a Dios que se mantengan alejados hasta que esto haya terminado —replicó Hinata.

—¿Crees que tu tío está en Dunhanshire? —preguntó Sakura.

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Pero mañana lo averiguaré. Esta noche descansaremos aquí. —Desato la correa que sujétaba su manta al lomo del caballo, y la desplegó debajo de un enorme roble. Sakura fue tras ella, y se sentó a su lado.

—Hasta aquí llegamos juntas —anuncio Hinata—. El resto lo tengo que hacer sola.

—Sabes que Toneri no va a dejar que entres sola a Dunhanshire.

—Tienes que ayudarme a hacérselo comprender —susurró Hinata—. Estaré a salvo siempre que Hidan crea que tengo lo que él quiere, pero si Toneri viene conmigo, te aseguro que lo utilizará en mi contra. Debe quedarse aquí, contigo, con Ker y con Alan.

Toneri hincó una rodilla en tierra frente a Hinata.

—Hemos estado hablando —anunció, señalando con un gesto a sus amigos—. Y hemos decidido que deberíais esperar aquí hasta que llegue vuestro esposo. Entonces sí podréis entrar.

—Ya lo hemos decidido, milady —intervino Ker.

—Esperaré hasta el mediodía —concedió Hinata—. El barón no se despierta hasta entonces, pero no esperaré más que eso.

—O esperáis a vuestro esposo, o iré con vos — sostuvo Toneri.

—Dejaremos esta discusión para mañana. Ahora debemos descansar. —Cerro los ojos para desalentar a Toneri a seguir discutiendo.

Sakura se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, pero Hinata dormito intermitentemente durante toda la noche. Los soldados durmieron a sus pies, aferrando sus espadas.

Ninguno de todos ellos la oyó marcharse.

En cuanto comenzó a atravesar la pradera, se vio rodeada por los soldados de Hidan, que la escoltaron al castillo. Luego fue llevada hasta el gran salón, y le ordenaron esperan hasta que llegara el primer comandante de Hidan.

Una joven criada que, evidentemente, no sabía que al barón no le hubiera gustado que se ocupara de Hinata, le trajo una bandeja con comida y la dejó sobre la mesa. Dos soldados montaron guardia en la puerta, controlando cada uno de los movimientos de Hinata. Durante largo rato, se paseó frente al fuego, y cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada, se sentó a la mesa, obligándose a tragar algunos bocados de la carne fría y del pan que había en la bandeja. Hinata no tenía mucho apetito, pero sabía que debía alimentarse y fortalecerse para la confrontación que la aguardaba.

Finalmente, apareció el comandante. Era un enorme hombre de aspecto bestial, con una amplia y abultada frente, y pequeños ojos oscuros tan opacos e inexpresivos como piedras.

—Al barón Hidan no le gusta ser molestado mientras duerme. Sus compañeros, el barón Edwin y el barón Hugh, y él estuvieron levantados hasta altas horas de la noche.

—No tengo nada que decirle a Hidan hasta que vea a mi tío Hizashi. ¿Está aquí?

—No —le respondió él agriamente—. Pero tenéis suerte. La semana pasada el barón ordenó a sus soldados que lo trajeran de sus tierras.

—¿Entonces a mi tío se le permitió quedarse en su propia casa? —preguntó Hinata.

—Desde que vos os fuisteis, vuestro tío fue trasladado dos veces.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto los soldados en traerlo aquí? Si partieron la semana pasada...

—También fueron enviados a la casa del barón Hidan, a buscar su capa favorita. Llegarán en cualquier momento.

Hinata fue llevada arriba, y encerrada en la misma habitación de la que había escapado con Konohamaru semanas atrás. Con una risita burlona, el soldado le informó que el pasaje había sido bloqueado.

La espera se prolongó hasta las últimas horas de la tarde. Hinata pasó la mayor parte del tiempo rezando, preocupada por la suerte de Naruto y los otros. _Por favor, Señor_, suplicó, _cuídalos y manténlos alejados de este lugar hasta que haya terminado y Hidan ya no pueda dañarlos._

El bruto quitó el cerrojo, y le dijo que el barón esperaba para verla.

—Ya ha llegado el resto de vuestra familia —le anuncio.

Quiso preguntarle si su tío se encontraba bien, pero sabía que no le diría nada más, de modo que bajó corriendo la escalera para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Edwin estaba esperando. Hinata no lo miró dos veces cuando pasó frente a él, rumbo al salón. Hidan y Hugh estaban sentados a la mesa, uno junto al otro. Evidentemente, la noche anterior habían bebido en exceso, ya que Hugh tenía la piel grisácea y le temblaban las manos al tomar su copa. El líquido se derramo sobre el borde de la mesa cuando bebió el vino ávidamente, como alguien que muere de sed.

Hidan se frotó la cabeza, para calmar su punzante jaqueca.

—¿Dónde está mi tío? —pregunto Hinata.

—Pronto estará aquí —le respondió él—. Dime, Hinata: ¿fracasaste o tuviste éxito en tu búsqueda?

—No te diré nada hasta ver a mi tío Hizashi.

—Entonces tu hermana tal vez me lo diga. Hazla entrar, Edwin —ordenó, tras hacer una mueca de dolor y volver a llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Como Hidan la miraba tan fijamente, Hinata trató de disimular su sorpresa y su confusión. ¿Hacer entrar a su hermana? En nombre de Dios, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Ah, ahí esta —canturreó Hidan.

Hinata se dio media vuelta, y por poco se cae de espaldas al ver a Sakura en el salón. Santo Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Los soldados debían haberla encontrado en su escondite, supuso Hinata, y si eso era así, ¿qué había pasado con Toneri, Ker y Alan?

Aspiró profundamente, al borde del pánico. Sakura le sonrió, y luego le preguntó, en voz los suficientemente alta como para ser oída.

—¿Cuál de estos cerdos es Hidan?

Hidan se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa para sostenerse.

—¡Cuida tu lengua —le gritó—, o haré que te la corten!

Sakura no pareció impresionarse por la amenaza.

—Morirás en el intento —le replicó.

Hinata le aferró la mano para indicarle que se callara. Azuzar a la bestia en su propia madriguera era peligroso y estúpido.

—¿Dónde está mi tío, Hidan?

Con un gesto de la mano, él desestimó la pregunta. Hugh atrapó su atención con un comentario.

—No me ha defraudado el cambio de Hanabi.

Edwin se reunió con su amigo en la mesa, y chasqueo los dedos para avisar a los sirvientes que le trajeran vino y comida.

—No parecen hermanas —comento.

Hidan contempló a las dos mujeres.

—Tampoco parecían hermanas cuando eran pequeñas. Hanabi fue siempre la más bonita, y Hinata era un ratoncillo.

—Ya no es ningún ratoncillo —dijo Hugh, riendo entre dientes. Poniendo la mano debajo de la mesa, comenzó a frotarse, y declaró—: La quiero para mí, Hidan.

Hidan ignoró la petición.

—¿Con qué clan viviste? —le preguntó.

—Con los Otsutsuki —respondió Sakura.

—¿Y qué nombre te pusieron esos salvajes, o acaso conservaste el nombre de Hanabi?

A Hinata comenzó a latirle con fuerza el corazón, porque no pudo recordar si le había dicho a Sakura el nombre que los Otsutsuki le habían puesto a Hanabi.

—Me llaman Kate —respondió Sakura—. Lo prefiero a Hanabi.

—Tiene el mismo carácter que Hinata —comento Hugh—. Son hermanas, sin duda.

—Sí —concedió Hidan con voz cansada, pero su mirada furtiva indicó que no estaba completamente convencido. Impaciente, se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa—. ¿Tienes contigo mi tesoro, Hanabi? —Sus pequeños ojos fueron y vinieron entre las dos mujeres, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Era tan vil que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sakura lo enfrentó con audacia y asumió su mirada más desafiante.

—Creí que el tesoro le pertenecía a tu rey.

—¿A mi rey?

Sakura corrigió rápidamente su error, forzando un gesto de indiferencia.

—Ahora soy una Otsutsuki, he vivido muchos años en las Highlands, y he jurado lealtad al rey de Escocia. No considero que Inglaterra sea mi patria.

—¿Y tu tío Hizashi? ¿Te consideras leal a él?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Sakura—. Sólo estoy ayudando a mi hermana.

Hidan la observó con ojos penetrantes.

—Quiero lograr que el rey recupere su caja —declaró—. ¿La tienes contigo?

Edwin se acercó para reunirse con su amigo, rascándose la triple papada.

—Seguramente la registraron antes de traerla aquí —señaló.

—Pues regístrala otra vez —dijo Hugh con una risilla—. Llévala a una de las habitaciones y hazle una revisión exhaustiva, Edwin. Comienza por el cuello, y sigue hacia abajo.

Hinata decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se escapara totalmente de control.

—Mi hermana no tiene la caja, y no sabe dónde está.

Hidan le golpeó a Edwin en la mano que ya estiraba hacia Sakura.

—Puedes tenerla más tarde —le prometió. Acercándose furtivamente hacia Hinata, le preguntó—: ¿Tienes tú el tesoro?

—No.

—Puedes llevar a Hanabi arriba, Edwin. Haz con ella lo que quieras. Hugh, ¿te gustaría ir con ellos?

Soltando una risotada, Hugh apuró el contenido de su copa y al ponerse de pie empujó el banco sobre el que estaba sentado.

—Creo que iré con ellos —anuncio.

Hidan estaba observando atentamente a Hinata mientras hacía esa sugerencia. La joven no mostró ninguna reacción, pero cuando Edwin quiso tomar a Sakura, se movió con una impresionante velocidad y lo empujó.

Irritado por su intervención, Edwin la abofeteo en pleno rostro. La fuerza del golpe bastó para hacerla caer contra Sakura, quien la sostuvo para que no se fuera de narices al suelo.

—¡Si vuelves a tocarla, te mataré! —gritó Sakura.

Hidan levantó la mano para indicarle a Edwin que debía esperar.

—Por favor, vé y siéntate —le ordenó Hinata a Sakura.

Quería evitar que le hicieran daño, y Sakura no debía demostrar más su temeridad. Se apartó de Edwin y fue hasta una silla apoyada contra la pared más lejana. Le latía el corazón con fuerza por el miedo y la vergüenza, porque se daba cuenta de que en ese momento era para Hinata un estorbo más que una ayuda. Demasiado tarde comprendió a qué se había referido su amiga cuando le dijera a Toneri que, si iba con ella, el barón lo usaría para obtener lo que quería.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Hidan —dijo Hinata—. Comenzó en este mismo salón, y aquí terminará. Sé dónde está escondido el tesoro, y te lo mostraré en cuanto mi tío Hizashi y mi hermana puedan salir sanos y salvos de aquí. Te sugiero que traigas a mi tío lo antes posible, ya que no te diré nada más hasta que vea con mis propios ojos que está bien. ¿Nos entendemos?

—¿Te has dado cuenta, Edwin, de que no pide un salvoconducto para ella?

Su amigo asintió, y aceptando que no iba a poder llevarse a Sakura arriba en ese momento, volvió a reunirse con Hugh en la mesa.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo? —preguntó, tomando la jarra de vino.

—Porque sabe que jamás la dejaré ir. —Se acercó aun más a Hinata, y dijo—: Tú y yo llevamos años jugando nuestro juego, y alguno de los dos debe perder. Te juro que ha de llegar el día en que doblegue ese espíritu tuyo y aprendas a temblar de miedo en mi presencia.

Un fuerte grito interrumpió su amenazante perorata, y el bruto entró corriendo en el salón, con otro soldado pisándole los talones.

—No deberías interrumpirnos, Horace —le gruñó el barón al bruto.

—Tenemos una buena razón —exclamó éste—. Querréis enteraros de esto, milord. —Volviéndose hacia el soldado, le ordené-: Díselo, Arthur.

El soldado, que tenía el rostro picado de viruela, tragó de manera audible.

—Acabábamos de regresar... —barboteo—. Fuimos hasta las tierras del barón Hizashi Hyūga para traerlo hasta aquí, milord, como lo ordenasteis, pero cuando...

Hidan lo interrumpió.

—Os dije que antes fuerais a mi casa.

—Sí, milord, pero nos pareció que ganaríamos tiempo si...

—¿Me trajisteis mi capa favorita?

La pregunta pareció ser muy difícil de responder. Horace dio un empujón al soldado.

—Responde a tu barón —le ordeno.

Arthur sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza.

—No... no, no se nos ocurrió ir a buscar vuestra capa.

—¿Dónde está Hizashi? —preguntó entonces Hidan—. Hazlo entrar.

—No puedo, milord. No puedo. No entendéis lo que sucedió. Fuimos hasta su propiedad, y estaba... vacía. No había nadie. Todos se habían ido.

—¿Qué estás farfullando? ¿Quién se fue?

—Los soldados —gimió Arthur, aterrorizado porque sabía que cuando el barón recibía malas noticias, solía matar al mensajero.

Retrocediendo para poner algo de distancia entre ambos, siguió diciendo-: La casa de Hizashi estaba vacía, y vuestros soldados habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "desaparecido"?

Al escuchar la letal furia que embargaba al barón, Arthur pareció encogerse.

—Os digo la verdad. Los hombres habían desaparecido. La propiedad estaba completamente vacía, milord, y no había signos de ataque o de lucha. Ninguna silla volcada, ningún taburete roto, y tampoco pudimos encontrar flechas ni sangre por ninguna parte. Parecía como si hubieran decidido irse, y lo hubieran hecho sin más.

—¿Dónde está mi tío Hizashi? —pregunto Hinata.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Hidan—. ¿Qué te contaron los sirvientes? —le preguntó a Arthur.

—No había ningún sirviente, milord. El lugar estaba desierto, os lo aseguro. Supusimos entonces que los soldados debían haberse ido a vuestra propiedad, llevándose consigo a la servidumbre, y que vos les habíais ordenado hacerlo.

—Nunca di semejante orden —murmuro Hidan, con furia apenas controlada—. Y pagarán con sus vidas el haber abandonado sus puestos, hasta el último de ellos.

Horace carraspeo.

—Aun hay más novedades, milord —dijo.

Hidan bizqueo, tratando de enfocar a Arthur.

—¿Y bien? —lo urgió al ver que el soldado se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—Cabalgamos a todo galope hasta vuestro castillo, milord, pero cuando llegamos allí, el puente levadizo estaba bajado... y todo estaba igual. Allí no había ningún soldado.

—¿Qué dices? —chilló Hidan.

—Vuestra casa estaba desierta.

— ¿Y los sirvientes?

—También habían desaparecido.

Hidan se puso rígido.

—¿Mis propios hombres se atreven a desertar? ¿Adónde pueden haber ido? ¿Adónde? —bramó—. Voy a averiguar quién es el responsable de esto... —Se detuvo bruscamente, y dejó de vociferar. Giró la cabeza, y miró fijamente a Hinata—. ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

—Sólo sé lo que acabo de escuchar.

Hidan no le creyó. Buscó la daga en su cintura, no la encontró, vió que estaba sobre la mesa, y fue a buscarla. Después, muy lenta y deliberadamente, volvió al lado de Hinata y sostuvo la afilada hoja frente a su rostro.

—Voy a cortarte la garganta, perra, si no me dices la verdad. ¿Dónde están mis soldados?

Presionó con la punta del cuchillo contra su cuello, con una perversa expresión de placer en los ojos mientras punzaba su piel. Se acercó aún más y luego se quedó inmóvil, bajando lentamente la mirada hacia el cuchillo que Hinata había apoyado contra su vientre.

—¿Quieres averiguar qué cuchillo es más veloz? —Susurró ella. Hidan retrocedió de un salto.

—¡Atrápala! —le grito a Horace.

Sakura corrió hacia Hinata, pero Horace la vio venir y la hizo a un lado de un empujón. Tomó a Hinata de un brazo, y trató de quitarle el arma. Ella logró cortarle dos veces en la palma de la mano antes de que él pudiera recuperar el cuchillo.

—Yo sé qué les ocurrió a tus soldados —gritó Sakura.

—Apártate, Horace —le ordenó Hidan.

Tembloroso, Hidan se sirvió un trago, luego se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

—Dime entonces lo que ocurrio.

—Están muertos —respondió Sakura—. Todos. ¿Acaso creíste que podías secuestrar al hijo de un poderoso laird, sin sufrir las consecuencias? —Juntando las manos, rió—. Tú eres el próximo. Tú, y tus amigos.

Edwin hizo un gesto de burla.

—No llegarán hasta el corazón de Inglaterra. No se atreverían.

—Sí —coincidió Hugh—. Si fueron los hombres dc las Highlands, ya deben estar de regreso en sus casas. Ciertamente, han terminado...

—¡Oh, pero si acaban de empezar! —exclamó Hinata—. A ellos no les interesa el oro, ni los tesoros. Os quieren a vosotros tres, y no se detendrán hasta veros muertos.

—¡Miente! —gritó Horace—. Los hombres de las Highlands son salvajes, y nuestros soldados son infinitamente superiores.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Te ruego que entonces me digas adónde están.

—¿Cuántos soldados has apostado a lo largo del perímetro? —preguntó Hugh.

—Sea cual fuere el número, tal vez deberías doblar la guardia. Ninguna precaución es excesiva —intervino Edwin.

Hidan se encogió de hombros antes sus preocupaciones.

—Si eso os complace, voy a doblar el número de guardias. Ocúpate, Horace —le ordenó—. Nadie puede entrar a este castillo. Lo he hecho inexpugnable. Tengo aquí cerca de doscientos hombres, todos seleccionados y todos leales. Sumad ese número a los soldados que os escoltaron hasta aquí, y somos una fuerza invencible.

—Conmigo venían cuarenta soldados —dijo Hugh.

—Y conmigo, veintidós —informó Edwin.

—¿Lo veis? No tenemos nada que temer.

El comandante acababa de abandonar el salón, cuando regresó corriendo.

—Milord.., se acerca una compañía.

—¿De quién se trata?

—¡Dios mío, son los salvajes! —gritó Edwin.

—No, barón, no son los salvajes. Es el mismísimo rey, con todo un contingente de soldados. El centinela identificó su estandarte, milord, y fue bajado el puente levadizo.

Hidan estaba anonadado.

—¿Nagato está aquí? ¿El rey de Inglaterra a las puertas de mi casa?

—Así es, barón.

—¿Cuántos soldados calculas que vienen con él?

—El centinela informó de sesenta o setenta hombres.

Hidan soltó un bufido.

—Entonces mis tropas superan a las suyas —comento. Hugh se echó a reír.

—Tú siempre tratando de superarlo, ¿verdad?

—Siempre que puedo —admitió Hidan—. Es el rey, sin embargo, y eso me coloca en desventaja. Pero hago lo que puedo.

—Ciertamente, podemos bajar la guardia —dijo Edwin.

Hidan dio un par de palmadas y ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan un banquete para honrar a su huésped. Hugh y Edwin corrieron arriba a cambiarse las túnicas, y Hidan aguardó a que abandonaran el salón para tomar a Hinata del brazo.

—Ahora, escúchame —le dijo en un susurro—. Guardarás silencio acerca del tesoro, ¿me oyes? No le dirás al rey que sabes dónde está escondida la caja de Konan. Te juro que si me desafías en esto, mataré a tu tío.

—Te he entendido.

La apartó de un empujón.

—Vé, y siéntate en un rincón. Espero que el rey no te preste ninguna atención.

Sakura la siguió, y se sentó a su lado.

—He complicado todo, ¿verdad?

—No —le respondió Hinata—. No te preocupes. Pronto terminará todo esto.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí.

Las mujeres se callaron cuando Hugh y Edwin entraron corriendo en el salón. Hugh se estiraba la túnica sobre el vientre mientras se reunía con Hidan, y Edwin trataba de quitarse una mancha que había visto en su manga.

Los sirvientes se afanaban por el salón, preparándolo para tan noble huésped. Se agregaron leños al fuego, la mesa fue despejada, y después de cubrirla con un fino mantel de hilo, colocaron velas en candelabros de plata.

Hugh y Edwin permanecieron de pie junto a Hidan, discutiendo las razones que podían haber llevado al rey hasta Dunhanshire.

—Quizá se enteró de que tus soldados abandonaron sus puestos en tu propiedad y en la del barón Hizashi —especulo Edwin.

—No abandonaron sus puestos —replicó Hugh—. Huyeron ante la batalla, y deberían morir por su cobardía.

—El rey no puede haberse enterado aún de esas noticias —señaló Hidan.

—Si no sabe las noticias, ¿por qué está aquí? —se preguntó Edwin.

—Creo que sé lo que quiere —dijo Hidan—. Se habla de una nueva incursión a Francia, y probablemente va a presionarme para que vaya con él.

Sakura dio un codazo a Hinata.

—¿Viste la reacción de Hidan cuando se enteró de que sus soldados habían desaparecido? Creí que le iba a explotar la vena de la frente.

— Sakura, cuando entre el rey, no le mientas. Si te pregunta tu nombre, dile la verdad.

—Pero entonces Hidan sabrá que no soy tu hermana.

—No puedes mentirle al rey de Inglaterra.

Sakura dejo de discutir y accedió a hacer lo que Hinata le pedía.

— Nagato eligió un mal momento para visitar a su amigo, ¿Por qué crees que el rey está aquí?

—Yo sé por qué —respondió Hinata—. Le mandé llamar

**_Continuará..._**

**_Sólo dos capítulos más y llegará a su fin..._**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 33**

Finalmente había llegado el momento de ajustar las cuentas. Nagato, monarca del reino, no entró caminado al salón: entró pavoneándose. Al menos veinte soldados, todos ataviados con nuevas y brillantes vestiduras, marcharon tras él en fila de a dos, para después desplegarse en círculo, formando una especie de capullo con él en el centro.

Rápidamente se apostaron a lo largo de los muros soldados fuertemente armados, que tenían un único propósito: asegurarse de que su rey estuviera a salvo.

Hinata y Sakura saludaron con una formal reverencia apoyando una rodilla en tierra e inclinado las cabezas, sin volver a levantarse hasta que el rey les otorgó su permiso para hacerlo.

Sakura lo espio por el rabillo del ojo. Curiosa, quiso echar una buena mirada al hombre que le habían enseñado a identificar con el demonio, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía cuernos en la cabeza. Nagato tenía un aspecto francamente vulgar, con sus rojizos y lacio cabellos que necesitaban un buen corte, y una espesa y ensortijada barba bordo salpicada de mechones grises. También su tamaño era ordinario, e imaginó que no les llegaría siquiera a los hombros a Sasuke, Naruto o Asuma.

Los tres barones realizaron una genuflexión ante su rey, y después de que Nagato les diera su permiso para levantarse, Hidan hablo en un tono que parecía un gorjeo.

—¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa, majestad! —dijo.

—Sí, en efecto —replicó Nagato—. ¿En qué líos te has metido ahora, Hidan? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, en las que no obstante podía detectarse una cierta burla.

—Ningún lío —le aseguro Hidan—. ¿A qué debo el placer de vuestra compañía, majestad?

—No he venido a verte a ti —dijo Nagato, impaciente, mientras le daba la espalda a Hidan y atravesaba el salón a grandes zancadas.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraron de pronto contemplando un par de brillantes botas.

—Poneos en pie —ordenó Nagato.

Las damas hicieron lo se les ordenaba. Sakura miró al rey directamente a los ojos, pero entonces advirtió que Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha, y se apresuró a imitarla.

—¿Cuál de vosotras, bellas damas, es Hinata?

—Yo soy lady Hinata, majestad —respondió la aludida.

Hidan se acercó corriendo.

—¿Puedo preguntaros, majestad, qué asuntos tenéis que tratar con mi pupila?

—¿Tu pupila, Hidan? ¿Es que acaso te otorge su guarda?

Hinata levantó lentamente la mirada, y el rey quedó tan deslumbrado por la intensidad de sus ojos perlas y sus exquisitas facciones, que dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado.

—Es magnífica. ¿Por qué nadie la ha llevado a mi corte? —dijo, pensando en voz alta.

—No creí que quisierais tener a la hija de un asesino en vuestra corte —dijo Hidan—. Como bien sabéis, creo firmemente que el padre de Hinata estaba envuelto en el complot para matar a Konan y robar el tesoro, y tuve la sensación de que cada vez que vierais a Hinata recordaríais la tragedia. Por esa razón no la llevé a la corte, majestad. No creí que quisierais soportar tanto dolor.

Nagato entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, desde luego. Has sido un amigo muy considerado, Hidan.

El barón inclinó la cabeza.

—Hinata —señaló—, ha vivido en el norte de Inglaterra con su tío Hizashi... con el barón Hyūga. Y acaba de regresar a Dunhanshire. La enviaré arriba para que no tengáis que seguir viéndola.

—No harás nada por el estilo. Vé, y siéntate con Hugh y Edwin, mientras converso en privado con estas dos damas.

Hidan no discutió. Le dirigió a Hinata una mirada amenazante antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos. Demasiado agitado para permanecer sentado, se quedó de pie junto a Hugh y a Edwin, tratando de escuchar la conversación del rey.

Nagato ignoró a los barones, y volvió a dirigirse a Hinata.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con impaciencia, y antes de que pudiera responderle agregó—: ¿Tienes contigo el tesoro de Konan?

—No, majestad, pero creo saber dónde está escondido.

—¿Lo crees? —repitió él, casi gritando—. ¿No estás segura? Si he hecho este viaje por un caprichos puedo asegurarte que me enfadaré mucho.

Su rostro iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo, y Hinata se apresuró a explicarse, antes de que el rey perdiera completamente los estribos y estallara en uno de sus famosos ataques de ira.

—No he tenido oportunidad de constatarlo con mis propios ojos, pero estoy segura de que está aquí... en Dunhanshire. A poca distancia de aquí.

Su explicación logró tranquilizarlo.

—Si ese tesoro puede recuperarse ¿te das cuenta de que será una prueba incontestable de que tu padre estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de Konan?

Hinata sabía que no debía discutir con el rey, pero no pudo evitar el defender a su padre.

—Me dijeron... y yo lo creo... que mi padre era un hombre honorable, y un hombre honorable no mata mujeres inocentes.

—Yo también creía que tu padre era un súbdito leal y un buen hombre —dijo Nagato—, hasta que me traiciono.

—No puedo creer que os haya traicionado —murmuro Hinata—. Mi madre acababa de morir, y mi padre guardaba luto por ella en casa... aquí, majestad en Dunhanshire.

—Sé que no estaba en la corte cuando murió Konan, pero Hidan está convencido de que estaba confabulado con otro. Sí, el hombre que mato a Konan le pasó el tesoro a tu padre. Si está aquí, eso prueba que la teoría de Hidan es correcta.

—No sé qué decir para convenceros de que mi padre era inocente.

—Muy pronto podremos demostrar que era un traidor. Si hubieras guardado silencio acerca del paradero de la caja, nunca habría sabido con absoluta certeza que tu padre me había traicionado. ¿Por qué, entonces, enviaste por mí?

— Hidan encerro a mi tío Hizashi y me dijo que lo mataría si yo no iba a las Highlands y encontraba a mi hermana. Hidan creía que ella tenía la caja, y me ordenó traerla de regreso a Inglaterra, junto con la caja.

Nagato echó una mirada de soslayo a Sakura, pero siguió sin dirigirse a ella mientras defendía las acciones de su barón.

—El empeño de Hidan por ayudarme en la búsqueda del tesoro de Konan no ha disminuido con los años, y no puedo culparlo por haber llegado a tales extremos. Además, al parecer el fin puede justificar los medios. —Sonriendo como un padre que estuviera explicando las travesuras de su hijo, añadió—: Pero tiene sus defectos, y uno de ellos es la codicia. Estoy seguro de que quería que le trajeras el tesoro para poder dármelo y así cobrar la recompensa. Yo haría lo mismo, y aparentemente, tú también.

—Majestad, no quiero ninguna recompensa, de veras que no.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres?

—Mi tío Hizashi es uno de vuestros más leales barones, y os pido vuestra protección para él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—Sí, majestad.

La actitud del rey cambió con la velocidad del rayo. Y de pronto se convirtió en encantador y solícito. Aunque Hinata había oído hablar de sus súbitos cambios de humor, fue sorprendida con la guardia baja.

—Acabo de hablar largamente con Hizashi —dijo el rey.

La voz de hinaHinata tembló.

—¿Está bien, majestad? —preguntó.

—Está viejo y cansado, y lanza acusaciones ultrajantes, pero está bien. Pronto lo verás.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

—Gracias, majestad —susurro—. Sé que estáis ansioso por ver si el tesoro está aquí, pero si me permitís, os pediría...

—¿Sí, mi querida niña?

—Si estoy equivocada en suponer que la caja se encuentra aquí, por favor no descarguéis vuestro desagrado sobre mi tío Hizashi. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo soy la única responsable.

—Y por lo tanto debería volcar mi ira sobre ti.

—Sí, majestad.

Nagato soltó un suspiro.

—He esperado cerca de quince años para recuperar el tesoro, y siento que esta expectativa aumenta mi alegría y mi tristeza. No quiero darme prisa —explicó—. La posible desilusión me resultará muy dolorosa. En cuanto a Hizashi —siguió diciendo—, te aseguro que aunque el tesoro no esté aquí, tu río tendrá toda mi protección, tal como tú también la tendrás. ¿Crees que soy un ogro? No voy a hacerte responsable por los crímenes de tu padre.

Aunque Hinata sabía que en ese momento era sincero, sabía también con qué rapidez cambiaba de idea. No se atrevió a tener fe en su promesa.

—Sois muy bondadoso, majestad —dijo.

—En ciertas circunstancias, puedo serlo —convino él con arrogancia—. Ahora, respóndeme una pregunta.

—¿Sí, majestad?

—¿Estás casada con el gigante bárbaro de largos cabellos rubios llamado laird Uzumaki?

Hinata sintió que tambaleaba.

—Soy su esposa, majestad —balbuceo—. ¿Está aquí... lo habéis visto?

—Sí, lo he visto —respondió el rey—. Y por cierto que está aquí, ajunto a otros dos lairds y todo un ejército. Los hombres de las Highlands están rodeando Dunhanshire.

El jadeo ahogado de Sakura atrajo la atención del rey.

—Te he ignorado demasiado tiempo, querida mía. Disculpa mis malos modales, y dime, ¿quién eres tú?

—Es mi amiga más querida —dijo Hinata—. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Sakura sonrió al monarca, y al instante él correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Ah, eres la dama que ha venido a buscar el laird Uchiha.

—Pertenezco a su clan, majestad —dijo ella en voz baja, nerviosa al recibir toda la atención del rey—. Y soy una de sus seguidores más aleales, pero él no haría todo este viaje sólo por mí.

El rey se echó a reír.

—A juzgar por la forma en que me rugió, creo que estás equivocada. Debo admitir que los hombres de las Highlands son impresionantes, e intimidantes. Cuando los vi, pensé en regresar a Londres para buscar más tropas, y por cierto que mi guardia me insistió en que lo hiciera. Pero entonces los tres lairds se separaron de sus hombres, y cabalgaron a todo galope para alcanzarme. Parece que acababan de enterarse de que vosotras dos estabais aquí, y estaban.., sumamente agitados. Les ordené que aguardaran fuera de las murallas, y debo deciros que me molesté mucho que laird Sarutobi osara discutir mis órdenes. Cuando le dije que tú habías enviado por mí, y que no permitiría que sufrieras ningún daño, todos accedieron a regañadientes. ¿Por qué hiciste este largo viaje, Sakura?

La aludida miró a Hinata, esperando que ella ofreciera una explicación.

—El barón Hidan cree que Sakura es mi hermana.

—Pero no lo es —dijo el rey.

—No, majestad, no lo es.

—Le mentimos al barón Hidan —confesó Sakura—. Pero Hinata me dijo que no debía mentiros a vos, majestad.

El rey pareció encontrar graciosa la honestidad de Sakura.

—Y tenía razón —dijo antes de volverse otra vez más hacia Hinata—. ¿Y qué pasó con tu hermana?

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

—La hemos perdido para siempre, majestad.

Nagato asintió, aceptando sus palabras como un hecho. Hidan interrumpió la conversación al ofrecerle refrescos al rey.

—Cenaré con vosotros cuando regrese.

—¿Regresar, majestad?

—Sí —respondió Nagato—. Lady Hinata va a mostrarme el lugar donde cree que está escondido el tesoro de Konan. No sabremos a ciencia cierta sí está allí hasta que no lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos.

Hidan dio un paso hacia su comandante, y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara.

Nagato sonrió a Hinata.

—¿Vamos, entonces? —dijo, mientras le ofrecía graciosamente su brazo.

A Hinata le tembló la mano cuando la apoyó sobre el brazo del rey. Advirtiendo su incomodidad, Nagato le cubrió la mano con la suya, le dio una palmada afectuosa, y le ordenó que dejara de sentir miedo de él.

—Eres una súbdita leal ,¿no es así?

—Sí, majestad, lo soy.

—Entonces, tal como dije antes, no tienes nada que temer de mí. ¿Sabes, Hinata, que me recuerdas a ella?

—¿A vuestra Konan, majestad?

El rostro del rey se ensombreció, al invadirlo la melancolía.

—Sí, era mi Konan, y aunque tus ojos no son del mismo color que los de ella, son igualmente bellos. Yo la amaba, como jamás he amado a ninguna otra mujer. Ella era... la perfección. A menudo me pregunto cómo habría sido de mi vida si ella hubiera vivido. Ella logró sacar todo lo bueno que había en mí, y cuando estaba con ella, quería ser... diferente. —Parecía un joven envuelto en las vicisitudes de su primer amor.

De pronto, el rey se apartó de ella y se giró hacia Hidan, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que su amigo se hallaba enfrascado en una discusión con uno de sus soldados. Nagato se enfureció, reprendiendo al barón por su grosería y recordándole que cuando él se encontraba en una habitación, según la ley inglesa, él, y sólo él, debía ser el centro de atencíon.

Humillado por la reprimenda, Hidan agachó la cabeza mientras le ofrecía a Nagato sus disculpas.

—¿Qué discutías con tu soldado? —preguntó Nagato—. Debe tratarse de algo muy importante para que seas tan impertinente.

—Horace es uno de vuestros más leales soldados, y le estaba diciendo que os pediría que le concedierais, a él y a otros tres dignos hombres, el honor de escoltaros a vos y a lady Hinata.

Con un encogimiento de hombros casi imperceptible, Nagato les otorgó su permiso.

—No nos ausentaremos por mucho tiempo —dijo, y luego ordenó a sus soldados—: Vosotros, quedáos aquí. Que nadie abandone este salón hasta que yo regrese. Sakura, querida mía, ¿podrías por favor aguardar aquí?

—Sí, majestad —respondió ella.

Hidan volvió a reclamar la atención del rey.

—¿Puedo acompañaros a vos y a lady Hinata?

—Siéntate —le ordené Nagato.

Hidan, sin prestar atención a la amenaza impIícita en el tono del rey, se atrevió a solicitarlo por segunda vez. Irritado con su barón, Nagato decidió hacerlo sufrir.

—No, no puedes venir con nosotros —repitió otra vez más—. Y Mientras Hinata y yo estemos dando nuestro paseo, te sugiero que tanto tú como Hugfr y Edwin os mantengáis alejados de las ventanas abiertas.

Hidan pareció confundido ante esa sugerencia y Nagato se la explicó, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Acaso olvidé mencionar que Dunhanshire está rodeado por los soldados de las Híghlands? Ah, por tu expresión puedo ver que, efectivamente, lo olvidé. ¡Qué descuido de mi parte!

—¿Los salvajes están aquí? — A Hidan se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras tragaba con dificultad, tratando de superar la sorpresa.

—Acabo de decir que sí —replicó Nagato—. Tú sabes por qué han venido, ¿verdad?

Hidan fingió ignorancia.

—No, majestad. No sé por qué han venido. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Nagato sonrió levemente, disfrutando de la desazón de su amigo. Estaba molesto con Hidan por haber sido tan descarado en su presencia, y también por su malévola actitud hacia el barón Hizashi. El rey contaba en ese momento con pocos lores leales, y aunque Hizashi no era uno de los barones favoritos, estaba bien visto entre todos los demás, y su Opinión a favor de las políticas de Nagato podría ayudarle en el futuro. El empeño de Hidan por encontrar el tesoro de Konan había colocado a Nagato en el centro de una controversia, y pensaba hacer sufrir un poco más a su amigo antes de perdonarlo.

En rigor de verdad, siempre le perdonaría, por la sencilla razón de que había sido Hidan quien trajera a Konan a su vida. Independientemente de la gravedad de sus anteriores faltas, Nagato nunca olvidaría ese maravilloso regalo.

Pensando en asustarlo un poco, se ofreció a explicarle la presencia de los soldados de las Highlands.

—¿Te gustaría que te dijera por qué han recorrido toda esta distancia?

—Sí lo deseáis... —contestó Hidan en voz baja.

—Quieren matarte. Déjame recordar sus palabras exactas; ah, sí, ya recuerdo. El más alto... su nombre es Sarutobi. Me dijo que te va a arrancar el corazón con sus propias manos, y luego te lo meterá en la boca. ¿No es gracioso? Es lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerlo —agregó, riendo por lo bajo.

El rey no esperaba respuesta, de modo que siguió hablando.

—Los tres lairds estaban discutiendo delante de mí, imagínate, acerca de cuál de los tres tenía el derecho de matarte.

Hidan forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, es gracioso.

—También formularon amenazas contra ti, Edwin y contra ti, Hugh. Al laird Uzumaki se le ha metido en la cabeza que uno de vosotros le pegó a lady Hinata. Cree tener el derecho de cortarle las manos al culpable. Oh, también mencioné que iba a cortarte los pies, Hidan, ¿o ya mencioné esa amenaza?

Hidan sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Deberíais haberlos matado por amenazar a vuestros amigos! —chillo—. ¿No somos leales a vos? Vos y yo hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas, y siempre he permanecido a vuestro lado contra vuestros enemigos, incluyendo al Papa. ¡Matadlos! —exigió con un grito.

—¡No! —gritó Hinata.

Nagato le palmeó el brazo.

—¿Ves cómo has puesto a nuestra querida dama? Vamos, Hinata. Esta discusión puede esperar hasta que regresemos, pero puedo asegurarte que no tengo intención de matar a los lairds. Bien sé que después tendría a todos los hombres de las Highlands acosándome en mi misma puerta, y ya tengo bastante caos en mi reino por el momento. No necesito mas.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y salieron al exterior. Hinata bajó los ojos para ver dónde pisaba, y cuando volvió a levantarlos, se detuvo bruscamente, soltando un suspiro sofocado.

Allí, de pie en el centro del patio de armas, se encontraban Asuma, Sasuke y Naruto. Iban armados, con las espadas envainadas. Los ojos de Naruto parecían arder de furia, y la miraba, al parecer incapaz de aguardar el momento de ponerle las manos encima. Ella no pudo apartar los ojos de los suyos, Nagato les había ordenado esperar fuera de los muros, y por lo tanto, no supo qué hacer ante la aparición de los lairds. ¿Cómo habían entrado? Con más curiosidad que enfado, miró a Hinata.

—¿Te comprometiste con este laird por tu propia voluntad? —le pregunto.

—Por mi propia voluntad me casé con él, majestad —respondió ella—. Y lo amo mucho.

—Entonces es verdad lo que dicen. El amor es ciego.

Sin saber si el rey bromeaba, y esperaba que le riera el chiste, o sí hablaba en serio y esperaba su asentimiento, optó por permanecer en Silencio.

Al acercarse a Naruto, éste cambió de posición, separando las piernas, lo que hizo que ocupara el doble de espacio. De inmediato, Asuma y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo.

El mensaje era claro: no iban a permitir que Hinata pasara, y ella sabía que si el rey y ella trataban de rodearlos, les cortarían el paso El resto de los soldados del rey permanecían expectantes en la retaguardia, con las manos apoyadas sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas, observando y esperando la orden de Nagato.

Los lairds parecían insensibles a la amenaza de los soldados, y Hinata se sintió desesperada por su seguridad.

—Retiráos —ordenó Nagato.

—Majestad, ¿puede mi esposo acompañarnos en nuestro paseo? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja—. No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y me haría muy feliz contar con su compañía.

—¿Oh, sí? —dijo Nagato, una vez más sonriente—. El no parece tan feliz de volver a verte, Hinata. Ninguno de ellos lo parece —añadió—. En realidad, la expresión de tu laird es la de un marido al que le gustaría dar unos azotes a su esposa.

—¡Oh no, él jamás haría tal cosa! —Le aseguró ella—. Por muy enfadado que pueda estar, no se le ocurriría hacerme daño. Son hombres de honor, todos ellos.

Nagato se detuvo directamente frente a Naruto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar al gigante a los ojos.

—Tu esposa quiere que nos acompañes en nuestro paseo —dijo.

Naruto no respondió ni una palabra, pero dio un paso atrás para que Hinata y Nagato pudieran pasar. La mano de Hinata rozó la suya, una caricia intencionada que ella no pudo resistir.

Hinata sabía que, en ese momento, Naruto se hallaba directamente detrás de ella, y se sintió presa de emociones en conflicto. Quería arrojarse en sus brazos y decirle cuánto lamentaba haberlo colocado en semejante peligro, pero a la vez deseaba gritarle por haberle mentido y poner la venganza por encima de su propia seguridad.

Ansiosa por protegerlo, elevó a Dios una plegaria. El rey le soltó el brazo, y atravesaron juntos el desolado patio de armas. Hinata vio que Horace seleccionaba tres hombres, y su desasosiego aumentó. Deseó que Nagato no hubiera accedido a la solicitud de Hidan.

Los soldados de Hidan marcharon detrás del rey. Naruto permaneció detrás de ella, ofreciendo su espalda vulnerable a cualquier ataque, y el pánico que la dominó se hizo casi intolerable. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que otro grupo de los hombres de Hidan subía la escalinata y entraba en el castillo. Nagato la distrajo.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —le preguntó

—Vamos a las viejas caballerizas, majestad. Están directamente detrás del nuevo edificio que hizo construir Hidan después de tomar el control de Dunhanshire.

—¿Por qué sus hombres no se limitaron a tirar abajo el viejo edificio cuando levantaron el nuevo?

—Por superstición.

—Explícame a qué te refieres, y mientras lo haces, dime cómo descubriste dónde estaba escondido el tesoro.

Hinata empezó por la noche en que su padre fuera asesinado, y terminó su relato cuando llegaban al destartalado establo.

A una orden del rey, uno de los soldados corrió a buscar una antorcha. Mientras lo esperaban, Nagato siguió hablando con Hinata.

—Todavía no me has explicado a qué te referías cuando hablabas de superstición —le dijo.

—Después de que Ko perdiera la razón, los soldados comenzaron a temerle, y mi criada me contó que, cada vez que él pasaba frente a ellos, se ponían de rodillas y hacían la señal de la cruz. Ella los vio hacerlo innumerables veces —añadió—. Los soldados temían que Ko tuviera el poder de volverlos tan locos como él. Natsu también me contó que creían que Ko estaba poseído por el diablo en persona, y por ese motivo no querían tocarlo, ni tocar nada que le perteneciera. Ko deambulaba por la propiedad durante el día, y dormía en un rincón del establo por las noches.

—Pintas a mis soldados como idiotas supersticiosos, pero si estás en lo cierto, su temor conservó a buen resguardo el tesoro de Konan durante todos estos años.

El soldado volvió con la antorcha encendida, y Nagato le indicó por señas que pasara delante. Hinata se sintió de pronto tan llena de aprensión que no pudo obligar a sus piernas a moverse. "Santo Dios, haz que el tesoro esté aquí."

Sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, y se apoyó contra él. Así permaneció apenas un par de segundos, pero era todo la ayuda que necesitaba, y cuadrando los hombros, siguió al rey al interior del establo.

Pudo ver las motas de polvo bailoteando en los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los agujeros del techo. Esa luz no habría resultado suficiente sin el auxilio de la antorcha. La atmósfera era rancia como la misma muerte, y olía a moho y a cerrado. A cada paso que daban, se hacía más densa e intolerable.

El rey se detuvo al llegar a la mitad del pasillo, y le indicó que avanzara delante de él.

—Está en el rincón —dijo Hinata, mientras pasaba frente a él.

Mantuvo la atención fija en el suelo, que estaba cubierto de astillas de madera podrida y de basura.

Cuando dejó atrás la última caballeriza, se volvió lentamente para mirar la pared del rincón, y lanzó un grito. Allí estaba el zurrón de Ko, todavía colgado de un gancho en la pared.

—¿Miramos a ver si la caja está dentro? —murmuró Nagato.

Se adelantó, con Hinata a su lado, y retiró el mugriento saco del gancho, y haciendo a un lado los desechos con la punta de la bota, se arrodilló sobre el suelo.

—¿Está allí el tesoro, majestad? —preguntó Horace.

El rey no respondió.

—¿Ves cómo me tiemblan las manos? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras daba vuelta al zurrón, dejando caer el contenido sobre el suelo.

Una vieja bisagra oxidada fue lo primero que cayó, y después lo hicieron varias piedras de diferentes tamaños. Luego se dispersó una gran cantidad de basura, y un cazo de madera se partió en dos al golpear contra el suelo. El rey soltó un grito. Un sucio trozo de lana, envuelto como una pelota, cayó ante él. Al desenvolver el trapo, vio que se trataba de una túnica de hombre, y cuando la última envoltura quedó deshecha, las piedras preciosas que cubrían la magnífica caja destellaron ante sus ojos.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Nagato, y se vio colmado de recuerdos de su dulce Konan. Por un instante inmerso en el pasado, con la cabeza gacha, volvió a llorar una vez más a su amada.

—Majestad, ¿está ahí el tesoro? —volvió a gritar Horace.

El rey estaba demasiado abrumado por la emoción para notar el todo impertinente e insolente del soldado. Naruto sí lo había advertido, y estaba dándose la vuelta para darles la espalda a su esposa y al rey, cuando Horace hizo una señal con la mano a los soldados. Sus tres secuaces se apresuraron a formar un círculo frente a Naruto. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos y el rey era el laird de las Highlands, y tontos como eran, creían realmente que la ventaja estaba de su lado.

Naruto comprendió exactamente en qué consistía su plan.

—Vuestro rey está desarmado —les dijo, en voz muy baja, teñida por el odio.

Nagato, aún de rodillas, levantó la vista mientras los soldados desenfundaban sus espadas. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y por un breve instante creyó que el que lo amenazaba era Naruto. Entonces vio que las manos de Naruto todavía colgaban a sus costados, y su espada seguía en su vaina. ¿Dónde, pues, estaba la amenaza que obligaba a los soldados a desenfundar sus armas?

Olvidando por el momento el tesoro, Nagato se puso de pie.

—¿Cuál es el peligro? —preguntó.

Los soldados permanecieron en silencio.

— Hinata, dile a tu rey que sus soldados tienen intención de matarlo —dijo Naruto.

El líder de los soldados sonrió.

—Y seremos honrados por nuestra acción. Sí, vamos a mataros, Nagato, y también mataremos al laird y a su esposa. —Haciendo un gesto hacia Naruto, añadió—. Te culparemos a tí, naturalmente.

Nagato echó mano a su espada, y entonces recordó que estaba desarmado.

—Un grito de mi parte, y mis soldados vendrán corriendo.

Horace rió burlonamente.

—Estaréis muerto antes de que lleguen aquí.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo permitir que matéis a vuestro rey, porque eso afligiría a mi esposa, y maldito si os dejaré acercaros a ella. ¿He dejado bien claras cuáles son mis intenciones?

Se arrojaron sobre él todos a una, y su error de juicio proporcionó a Naruto una ventaja adicional. En su prisa por atraparlo, tropezaron unos contra otros.

Desplazándose con la velocidad de un animal salvaje, los hombres que querían matarlo sólo pudieron ver el plateado brillo de su espada, y oír su sonido sibilante cuando el guerrero la hizo descender sobre ellos.

Su estocada atravesó a dos de los soldados, mientras que con un puntapié quebraba el brazo de otro, arrojándolo al suelo. Luego, girando hacia atras, eludio el ataque del último, al que dio un codazo que le fracturo la mandíbula.

Hinata tomó al rey del brazo y trató de apartarlo de la zona peligrosa, pero Nagato, en un arranque de gallardía, no quiso retroceder. La empujó detrás de él, y la protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que Hinata encontrara fuerzas para soltar un buen alarido dos de los soldados yacían muertos a los pies de Naruto, y los dos restantes se retorcían de dolor. Naruto ni siquiera jadeaba. Limpió el filo de su espada sobre uno de los muertos, para quitarle la sangre inglesa, volvió a insertarla en su funda, y se dio la vuelta. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al rey protegiendo a su esposa.

Nagato estaba estupefacto. Contempló a los traidores, y luego a Naruto.

—Cuatro contra uno —murmuro roncamente. —Muy impresionante, laird.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no habéis visto nada realmente impresionante.

Se oyó el crujido de una chispa, proveniente de una antorcha caída, cuando el rey se arrodilló para tomar delicadamente la caja entre sus manos. Con gran cautela, presionó los resortes ocultos, y la caja se abrió. Durante un largo rato, se quedó en silencio, contemplando lo que había en su interior.

Y entonces un sonido gutural brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un sonido que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un monstruoso y torturado alarido que resono en las viejas paredes que los rodeaban.

Y el grito de angustia por lo que se había perdido se convirtió en una aullante furia.

El sonido paralizó a Hinata, y de pronto todo fue demasiado para ella, el dolor del alma, la traición, el engaño, el miedo. No pudo bloquear ni los aullidos ni los recuerdos. Y mentalmente se encontró de pronto en lo alto de esos resbalosos escalones del lóbrego pasadizo. El dragón comenzaba a salir de la pared, moviendo su larga cola, mientras Hanabi y ella eran arrojadas al negro abismo. Volvía a ser una aterrada niña, abandonada y completamente sola. Pudo oír los angustiosos gritos resonando a su alrededor, y volvió a ver a su padre levantando los ojos hacia ella, unos ojos llenos de pena y de congoja. No podía salvarla. Se acercó más...

Y súbitamente, allí estaba Naruto, frente a ella, llamándola.

— Hinata, mírame.

La ternura de su voz y la caricia de su mano contra su mejilla lograron matar el terror, y con un sollozo, cayó en sus brazos.

—Quiero ir a casa —lloró Hinata.

—Pronto —prometió él—. Ahora, colócate detrás de mí, y quédate ahí.

La áspera orden la sacudió, y se apresuró a hacer lo que le ordenara, ya que podía oír el estrépito de los soldados que se aproximaban. El humo del fuego incipiente debió alertarlos. A sus espaldas comenzaron a crecer las llamas, y supo que en cuanto los hombres del rey entraran y vieran a los soldados muertos, atacarían a Naruto.

Volviéndose hacia el rey, Hinata lo vio secarse las lágrimas del rostro, mientras cerraba la caja. Envolvió el tesoro con la túnica, volvió a meterlo en la mochila, y se puso de pie, tambaleante. También él debió oír la llegada de los soldados, porque se colocó al lado de Naruto. Cuando los hombres entraron en el establo, levantó la mano.

—¿Estos hombres son vuestros, o de Hidan? —preguntó Naruto.

—Míos —respondió el rey.

Su voz se oía mortalmente calma.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó a Naruto, y salió del establo.

Naruto arrastró a Hinata tras él, pero cuando llegaron al patio de armas, se detuvo y lanzó un agudo silbido. Shikamaru y Chōji cabalgaron hasta ellos.

—Sácala de aquí—le ordenó a Shikamaru—. Chōji, espera a Sakura, y llévala contigo.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de discutir. Shikamaru se agachó, la alzó del suelo y lanzó a su caballo al galope.

—¡Dejad entrar a los hombres de las Highlands! —les gritó Nagato a sus soldados, y después, con un gesto, indicó a Asuma y a Sasuke que entraran detrás de él y de Naruto.

Hidan no había permanecido ocioso durante la espera. Había usado el tiempo para reunir más soldados, y podían verse una docena como mínimo apostados cerca de la alacena. Naruto y Asuma permanecieron detrás del rey, pero Sasuke vió de inmediato a Sakura, sentada en un rincón, y corrió hacia ella. Tomándola de la mano, la obligó a ponerse de pie, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, la llevó consigo.

Sakura tenía miedo de hablar con él. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan furioso, y eso le daba tanto miedo como el que le habían dado los barones ingleses. Sasuke tampoco le dijo nada a Chōji, sino que por gestos le indico que se llevara a Sakura afuera, y luego, agachando la cabeza, volvió a entrar en el castillo.

El rey estaba hablándole en alta voz a Asuma Sarutobi cuando Sasuke se reunió con ellos. No sabía de qué hablaba Nagato, hasta que lo oyó preguntarle a Asuma si habían raptado a su hijo. Asuma asintió con un brusco movimiento de la cabeza, y entonces el rey extendiendo la mano, le pidió su espada.

—¿Me la podéis prestar?

A regañadientes, Asuma le dio su espada. Nagato se volvió, y llevando la espada en una mano, se colgó el zurrón de la otra, mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la mesa donde aguardaba Hidan.

El barón comenzó a ponerse en pie, pero Nagato le ordenó sentarse.

—Éste ha sido un día lleno de decepciones —señaló, con voz tan fría como una noche invernal.

—¿Así que no encontrasteis el tesoro? —preguntó Hidan, con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus ojos. Al ver que Nagato no le respondía, supuso que estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Tienen que estar aquí adentro los hombres de las Highlands, majestad?

Nagato se dio cuenta de lo asustados que estaban Hugh y Edwm. Continuaron echando miradas furtivas a los lairds, mostrando a las claras la aprensión que los dominaba. El rey miraba a Asuma Sarutobi, pero el laird no lo estaba mirando. No, sus ojos parecían resplandecer de odio, y su mirada, al igual que la de laird Uzumaki, estaban clavados en su presa.

—¿Te asustan, Hidan? —preguntó Nagato, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los lairds.

Lograban, sí, ponerlo nervioso, pero se sentía a salvo, pensando que no podían hacerle ningún daño. Si alguno de ellos intentaba tomar la espada, sus hombres y la guardia del rey los derribarían.

—No, no me asustan, pero son... bárbaros.

—No te muestres tan poco hospitalario —lo reprendió Nagato.

Tomando el zurrón con una mano, y la espada de Asuma con la otra, Nagato comenzó a rodear lentamente la mesa.

—El día de hoy ha hecho renacer todo el dolor —dijo, y volviéndose hacia los lairds, les ofreció una explicación—. Sólo he amado a una única mujer en mi vida, y su nombre era Konan. Mi querido amigo, Hidan, la trajo hasta mí, y me enamoré inmediatamente de ella. Creo que ella también me amaba —agregó—. Y yo podría haber encontrado la forma de casarme Con ella.

Dejó de pasearse, y dejó caer el zurrón sobre la mesa, frente a Hidan.

—Abrela —le ordeno.

Hidan le dio la vuelta y observó su contenido desparramado sobre la mesa. La caja rodó fuera de la túnica que la envolvía.

Nagato le contó lo que había adentro.

—Mi daga está en el fondo. Se la envié a Konan, con un escudero, para que con ella cortara un mechón de su hermoso cabello. ¿Lo recuerdas, Hidan?

Antes de que el barón pudiera responderle, Nagato continuó.

—Encima de la daga, hay un mechón de su cabello. Dime, Hidan, ¿qué hay encima del mechón?

—No... no lo sé —balbuceo Hidan.

Nagato comenzó a pasearse lentamente alrededor de la mesa.

—¿No? ¡Encima está tu cuchillo!

—Alguien... robó mi daga... el padre de Hinata debió de haber...

La voz de Nagato restallo como un latigazo.

—Su padre no estaba en la corte, pero tú sí, Hidan. Tú la mataste.

—No, yo no...

Nagato dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres vivir, dime la verdad.

—Si quiero vivir...

—No te mataré, siempre y cuando me digas la verdad —prometió Nagato—. Quiero saber exactamente qué sucedió, pero antes deberás confesarlo ante mí. La mataste, ¿verdad?

—Ella iba a traicionarte —tartamudeó Hidan—. No quiso escuchar mi... consejo... y estaba decidida a interferir entre vos y vuestros consejeros. Sólo traté de proteger a mi rey. El poder se le había subido a la cabeza, porque sabía... sí, sabía, que podía controlaros.

—Quiero saber exactamente qué sucedió —exigió el rey con voz temblorosa por la furia.

—Fui hasta su alcoba a tratar de razonar con ella, y se burló de mí, majestad. Sí, lo hizo. Vuestro escudero trajo la caja, y la puso sobre la mesa. Estaba abierta, y vuestra daga estaba en su interior. El escudero no me vio, y después que hubo partido, Konan tomó vuestra daga y se cortó un mechón de su cabello. Puso el mechón y la daga nuevamente dentro de la caja...

—¿Y seguiste tratando de razonar con ella?

—Sí, pero no quiso escucharme. Me juró que nada se interpondría en su camino. Me atacó, y tuve que defenderme.

—Y por eso le cortaste la garganta.

—Fue un accidente. Debo admitir que sentí pánico. Vuestro escudero golpeaba la puerta, y sin pensar, arrojé mi daga en la caja, y la cerré. Iba a decíroslo. Sí, sí, lo iba a hacer —chillo Hidan.

—Y como tenías llave de la alcoba, no te resultó difícil escapar, ¿no es así? Cerraste la puerta, y te llevaste la caja a tu alcoba. ¿Es así, Hidan?

—Sí.

—Y después me consolaste cuando encontré su cadáver.., tan buen amigo como eres.

—Iba a confesároslo, pero estabais tan apenado que decidí esperar.

—No, lo que decidiste fue culpar al barón de Dunhanshire.

—Sí —reconoció Hidan, tratando de sonar contrito—. El padre de Hinata había venido a mi castillo para hablar sobre unos territorios que compartíamos. Vio la caja cuando entró en el salón sin ser anunciado. Pero fingió no haberla visto, y apenas le di la espalda, la robó. Iba a quedársela él —terminó diciendo.

—Ni tú crees eso —murmuro Nagato—. Sabías que me la devolvería, ¿no es así, Hidan? De modo que situaste Dunhanshire, y lo mataste para silenciarlo.

—Tuve que matar a Konan —repitió Hidan—. Os habría destruido.

—¿A mí? —gritó el rey —No pudo seguir con el juego por mas tiempo.— Se irguió detrás de Hidan, y levantó la espada de Asuma—. ¡QUE EL DIABLO TE LLEVE! —aulló, mientras le clavaba la espada en la espalda.

El barón se arqueó, luego se puso rígido y cayó lentamente al suelo. Nagato dio un paso atrás, con el pecho agitado por la ira. La habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral, Nagato tomó la caja, y fue hacia la puerta.

—Vuestro hijo ha sido vengado —declaró a Asuma Sarutobi mientras indicaba a sus soldados que lo siguieran.

Hugh se había ocultado, muerto de miedo, detrás de los soldados.

—¡Mi rey —llamó—, Edwin y yo no tuvimos nada que ver con la traición de Hidan!

Nagato decidió ignorarlo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y pasó frente a los tres lairds.

—Son todos vuestros —les dijo.

La puerta se cerró, cuando Asuma, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaban lentamente a avanzar.

**_Sólo queda un capítulo. El final. ¿Que les pareció todo el desenlace?_**

**_Desgraciadamente la historia no tiene Epílogo, pero bueno es lo que hay._**

**_Mañana intentaré subir el último!_**


	35. Final

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación.**

**Final**

Sasuke y Naruto no eran hombres de dejarse avergonzar o intimidar fácilmente, pero cuando el barón Hizashi Hyūga terminó de decirles lo que pensaba de ellos y de propinarles una buena azotaina verbal, los lairds quedaron claramente mortificados. Y fueron lo suficientemente hombres como para reconocerlo.

Aunque ambos desearan discutir con el áspero anciano, no se atrevieron a hacerlo porque se les había enseñado a respetar a sus mayores, pero Hizashi se lo estaba poniendo difícil al llenarlos de salvajes acusaciones. Pareció que tardaba una eternidad en llegar hasta el núcleo del problema. Permaneció de pie frente a los lairds, con los brazos cruzados, comportindose como un padre castigando a sus muchachos. Era condenadamente humillante, pero Sasuke y Naruto lo soportaron a pie firme.

—He vivido una vida pacífica, pero en los últimos dos días he tenido que escuchar los suficientes lloriqueos y quejas de dos muy enfadadas y jóvenes damas como para que me duren para el resto de mi vida. Habéis tenido el descaro de arrojármelas en los brazos y luego enviarlas a casa conmigo, y os aseguro que cuando llegamos las orejas me ardían. ¿ Pero acaso terminó allí?

Sasuke cometió el error de aventurar que no, y sacudió la cabeza, ganándose con ello una reprimenda y una blasfemia de parte del malhumorado baron.

— ¡No! —vociferó—. Las dulces muchachas apenas habían empezado. Pensé en irme a la cama, pero sabía que me seguirían hasta allí —Haciendo a Naruto un gesto de asentimiento, declaró—: Has destrozado el corazón de Hinata, y no quiere volver a verte nunca mas.

—Pues entonces que mantenga los ojos cerrados, porque os aseguro que volverá a casa conmigo.

—Os casasteis precipitadamente..

—Sabía lo que quería, y lo tomé.

—¿Lo tomaste? Estarnos hablando de mi sobrina, ¿o no?

—Sí, señor, de ella hablamos

—Ella sostiene que tú le diste tu palabra de honor, y luego la rompiste.

—Así es.

—Cree que la usaste.

—Lo hice.

—Diablos, hombre, al menos podrías explicar por qué.

—Sabéis por qué —replicó Naruto—. No podía permitir que se enfrentara a semejante peligro. Si alguien debe estar enfadado, ése soy yo, ya que me siguió imprudentemente .

Hizashi se pasó los dedos por los casi blancos cabellos.

—No cree que la ames, e insiste en volver a vivir aquí, conmigo,.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle, el barón dirigió su malhumor hacia Sasuke.

— Sakura también ha decidido que quiere quedarse conmigo. Insiste en que le gustan los ingleses, que Dios se apiade de mí.

—Va a volver a casa conmigo —anunció Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Porque es una Uchiha.

—Ésa no es razón suficiente. Dice que no dejas de intentar casarla para librarte de ella. También dice que su madre la echó de casa. ¿Es verdad?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y acaso tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?

—No, no es así —insistió Sasuke—. Sakura me dijo que está enamorada, pero se niega a decirme de quién.

Completamente exasperado, Hizashi sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te dijo que era un hombre estúpido?

—A decir verdad, sí lo hizo.

El barón dejó caer la cabeza, y contempló a Sasuke a través de sus tupidas cejas durante largo rato. Luego, suspiró.

—¿Acaso naciste ayer, hijo? ¿De quién te crees que está enamorada, por el nombre de Dios? Piensa un poco, y estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás.

No fue tanto lo que dijo el barón, sino la manera en que lo dijo lo que finalmente le hizo comprender. La mente de Sasuke se iluminó, y con la comprensión llegó una lenta, feliz sonrisa.

Hizashi hizo un gesto de alivio.

—De modo que finalmente te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Y ya era hora, si me lo preguntas —murmuro—. Si me veo obligado a soportar otra detallada descripción de tus encantos, te juro que no podré seguir reteniendo la comida en el estómago. ¿Vas a olvidarte de esa tontería de casarte con una muchacha llamada Kaguya para mantener la paz entre los dos clanes?

—¿Os habló de Kaguya? —preguntó Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hijo, no creo que haya nada que no me haya contado sobre ti. ¿Has dejado, entonces, de ser estúpido y has recuperado el sentido?

Sasuke no se dio por ofendido.

—Parece que sí —asintio.

—Es una verdadera lata —le advirtió Hazashi.

—Sí, señor, lo es.

El barón se enderezó.

—Ahora, veamos. Quiero que los dos me escuchéis atentamente, porque os diré mis condiciones.

—¿Vuestras condiciones, señor? —preguntó Naruto. Dio un codazo a Sasuke para que dejara de sonreír como un idiota y prestara atención—. Podrías ayudar un poco —le dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, mis condiciones —repitió Hizashi—. ¿Creéis que quiero que me carguen con dos mujeres enfermas de amor?

—Entonces dejadnos llevárnoslas —razonó Naruto.

La sugerencia le valió otra mirada furibunda.

—Por la mirada de tus ojos, puedo ver que amas a Hinata, Tal vez convenga que se lo digas, hijo mío, porque se le ha metido en la cabeza que ella no te importa.

—Es mi esposa. Desde luego que me importa.

El barón soltó un bufido.

—Tiene mucho carácter.

—Lo tiene.

—Y es obstinada. No sé de quién heredó ese defecto, pero lo es.

—Sí, señor.

—No podrás doblegar su voluntad.

—No quiero hacerlo, señor.

—Bien, porque si alguien va a doblegar algo, ésa será ella. No necesito decirte que la trates bien, porque conociendo a mi Hinata, ella se asegurará de que así sea. Es una mujer fuerte, pero tiene tiernos sentimientos.

—Señor, mencionasteis condiciones —le recordó Sasuke

—Sí, en efecto —asintió el anciano—. Amo a mi sobrina —declaro—. Y me he encariñado también con Sakura. No quiero que piense que yo también la echo de mi casa. En realidad, sí—agregó apresuradamente,— pero no quiero que lo piense. En mi punto de vista...

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sasuke al verlo titubear.

—Tenéis que... animarlas.., a partir. No quiero que las amenacéis — añadió— Les habéis destrozado el corazón a ambas; ahora, reparadlos.

Después de darles esa dura orden, Hizashi abandonó el salón para ir personalmente en busca de las damas. Sasuke y Naruto se pasearon por el salón, esperando

—El barón me recuerda a alguien, pero no consigo recordar a quién —comento Sasuke.

—Te juro que ni mi propio padre me habló nunca como acaba de hacerlo el tío de Hinata.

—Tu padre murió antes de que tuvieras edad suficiente como para conocerlo

—Ha sido muy humillante, maldito sea. Por cierto que no es lo que yo esperaba. Por la forma en que Hinata hablaba de él, yo imaginaba encontrarme con un caballero delicado y de buenos modales. Ella cree que él es... bondadoso. ¿Es que está ciega? En nombre de Dios, ¿como puede amar a un viejo caprichoso,..?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, y de pronto estalló en carcajadas, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos

—¡Eres tú!

—¿Qué?

— Hizashi... me recuerda a ti. Dios mío, Hinata se casó con un hombre idéntico a su tío. Observa al barón, y podrás verte a ti mismo dentro de veinte años.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que voy a convertirme en un viejo beligerante y malhumorado?

—Diablos, ya eres beligerante y malhumorado. No es sorprendente que se enamorara de ti —afirmó.

—No estoy de humor para peleas.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre una silla, riendo, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

—No puedo creer que Hinata piense que va a quedarse aquí.

—Esperaba que mi esposa me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, y ni siquiera ha bajado. Si tengo que arrastrarla hasta casa, lo haré —dijo Naruto.

—¿Deseabais verme, laird?

Ante el sonido de la voz de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se dieron la vuelta a la vez.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Arriba —respondió Sakura—. Bajará en unos instantes.

—¿Nos dejarías un momento a solas? —le pidió Sasuke a Naruto—. Se lo pedía a Naruto, no a ti, Sakura. Vuelve aquí.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se volvió y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, mientras Naruto abandonaba la habitación. Sasuke se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le sonrió. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza, para no distraerse con los adorables hoyuelos de Sasuke.

Sakura se conducía con timidez, y Sasuke se preguntó a qué estaría jugando, ya que sabía que Sakura no tenía un solo hueso tímido en todo su hermoso cuerpo.

—El barón Hizashi me dijo que deseabais yerme.

—Así es —respondió él—. Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero antes, quiero que me digas cómo te las arreglaste.

—¿Cómo me las arreglé para qué, laird?

— Sakura, mírame.

—¿Sí, laird? —dijo, a la defensiva. Levantó los ojos, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y comenzó a notar el familiar estremecimiento en el estómago. Si alguna vez llegaba a besarla, probablemente se desmayaría, pensó y esa ridícula imagen logró serenarla por un momento.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Sí... quiero decir, no, desde luego que no.

—¿Y entonces por qué sonríes?

Ella alzó los hombros.

—¿Querríais que dejara de hacerlo?

—Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, presta atención.

—Estoy prestando atención.

—Quiero saber cómo te las arreglaste para recorrer todo el camino hasta Inglaterra sin que te detuvieran ni te mataran.

Sakura reflexionó un rato sobre la pregunta antes de responder.

—Utilicé trucos y engaños.

—Quiero una buena explicación.

—Muy bien —accedió ella—. Engañé a Toneri para que creyera que Hinata necesitaba ver a Shisune Drummond, y cuando ya habíamos emprendido la marcha, le dije la verdad. Espero que no lo culpeis, ni tampoco a Ker o a Alan. Hinata y yo nos negamos a regresar.

—Y como son tan jóvenes, no sabían que podían arrastaros de vuelta a casa, por mucho que discutierais con ellos.

—No deberían ser castigados.

—No tengo intención de castigarlos. Se quedaron con vosotras, e hicieron todo lo que pudieron para protegeros, y por eso serán recompensados. Vosotras no les hicisteis fácil su tarea.

—Espero que tampoco culpéis a Hinata —le imploro Sakura—. No dejó de intentar que regresáramos a casa, pero no le hicimos caso.

—¿Por qué te escabulliste de los soldados y la seguiste hasta el interior de Dunhanshire?

—Pensé que podría ayudarla simulando ser su hermana, pero tal como fue todo, me convertí en un estorbo. Laird, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Qué ocurrió con todos los soldados y los sirvientes de Hidan? Los sirvientes del tío Hizashi regresaron aquí, pero, ¿y los otros?

—Imagino que a estas horas estarán de regreso, esperando servir al nuevo barón. Nosotros no matamos inocentes.

—¿Y los soldados?

—Ellos no eran inocentes.

Sasuke no dio más detalles, y Sakura consideró que no necesitaba conocer más pormenores.

—¿Os iréis pronto a casa? —preguntó entonces.

—Sí.

Sakura asintió.

—Buen viaje, entonces. —Y con esas palabras, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Todavía no hemos terminado.

—¿Qué más queréis de mí?

—¿Más? Todavía no te he pedido nada... ¿o sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Acércate, Sakura.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—Acércate —le ordenó él, y en su voz había cierta dureza.

Sakura no iba a echar de menos su autoritarismo, decidió mientras avanzaba. Se detuvo directamente frente a él.

—¿Os resulta satisfactorio?

—Más cerca —ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura se colocó entre sus piernas estiradas.

—¿Así os parece suficientemente cerca?

—Por el momento, si.

Era evidente que Sasuke estaba disfrutando de su incomodidad, y ella estaba completamente confundida. Sasuke parecía estar jugando con ella, y eso carecía de sentido. No era posible que supiera de la agonía que padecía ella al estar tan cerca de él y no poder tocarlo. Era desesperante. Señor, cómo deseaba no amarlo con esa intensidad. La sola idea de verlo partir le daba ganas de echarse a llorar, pero se juro que moriría antes de permitir que él viera una sola lágrima suya.

—El tío Hizashi me dijo que queríais decirme algo. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿El tío Hizashi? ¿Y desde cuando sois parientes?

Sakura alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Me he encariñado mucho con él.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—No vas a quedarte aquí. Eso es lo que quería decirte,

—Ya he decidido quedarme.

—Pues entonces, cambia tu decisión. Vas a volver a casa conmigo.

De pronto Sakura sintió que se ponía tan furiosa con él por ser tan estúpido y obstinado, que explotó.

—¡No, no voy a regresar! Me quedo aquí. El tío Hizashi dijo que podía hacerlo. Me gusta Inglaterra. Sí, en serio. Vos y vuestros soldados me habeis mentido descaradamente. Hicisteis que la sola idea de Inglaterra sonara como el purgatorio, pero descubrí la verdad. El país es tan bello como el nuestro, y la gente es igual a nosotros. Debo reconocer que me resulta un poco difícil entenderlos, por la forma en que hablan, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. ¿Sabéis cuántos ingleses nos ayudaron a Hinata y a mí a lo largo de nuestro viaje? Cientos —exagero—. Familias que no tenían prácticamente nada para compartir, insistieron en que aceptáramos sus escasos alimentos y mantas. Incluso nos ofrecieron sus propias camas. Nos atendieron, y éramos para ellos unas perfectas desconocidas. Todas esas historias eran patrañas. Me gusta este país, y me gusta el tío de Hinata. Es dulce y bondadoso.

La última parte de su discurso hizo reír a Sasuke.

—¿Hizashi te parece dulce y bondadoso?

—Sí —insistió—. Y yo le gusto también a él.

—Pero eres una Uchiha.

—Allí no hay nada para mí.

—¿Y el hombre que me dijiste que amabas?

Ella retrocedió un paso, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo y volvió a acercarla a él. Sakura trató de mirar a cualquier otra parte y no a él, para poder concentrarse.

—Ya no lo amo —declaró.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso de que ya no lo amas? ¿Son tan superficiales tus sentimientos, Sakura?

—No —replicó ella—. Lo amé durante mucho tiempo, desde que era niña, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es totalmente inadecuado.

A Sasuke no le gustó eso.

—¿Qué es, exactamente, "inadecuado" para ti?

—Todo —exclamó ella—. Es obstinado y arrogante, y muy estúpido. Sí, lo es. También es un mujeriego, y el hombre con el que me case deberá serme fiel. No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él. Además, él puede conseguir cualquier mujer que se le antoje. Se arrojan a sus pies —agregó, afirmando—. Y me ignora por completo.

—Ah, Sakura, él te tiene muy en cuenta.

—A ese hombre ni siquiera le interesa si existo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Por supuesto que le interesa.

Ella trató de apartarle las manos, pero Sasuke le aferró la muñeca y comenzó a atraerla lentamente hacia él.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura no pudo moverse, ni pensar. Se hallaba perdida dentro de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, cuando él comenzó a bajar la cabeza hasta la de ella.

—Vais a ahogarme, ¿verdad? —susurro.

Sasuke reía cuando la besó. Dios, Sakura tenía los labios más suaves y dulces del mundo, y Sasuke sintió un increíble regocijo y paz al tenerla en sus brazos. Su boca se abrió sobre la de ella, con gesto absolutamente posesivo.

Su lengua se deslizó perezosamente hasta encontrar la de ella, y se tomó el tiempo que quiso para disfrutar de su sabor, creyendo que estaba absolutamente controlado, hasta que ella comenzó a responder a sus besos.

Logró sacudirlo hasta lo más profundo de sí. Sasuke jamás había experimentado algo semejante. Su arrogancia y su control se esfumaron como por encanto, y se encontró temblando de deseo. Todo fue tan vertiginoso que tuvo dificultades para conservar el aliento. Su boca cubrió la de ella una y otra vez, inflamándolo de pasión. Quería tenerla cada vez más de él, pero nada era suficiente.

Ella tenía las mismas dificultades para recobrar el dominio de sí. Se tambaleó al apartarse de él.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Quería hacerlo —respondió él, en un tono suave como el terciopelo.

—¿Estabas... era... un beso de despedida? ¿Estabas diciéndome adios?

El rió.

—No —respondió—. Vuelves a casa conmigo.

—Me voy a quedar aquí. Me voy a casar con un inglés.

—¡Maldito si lo harás! —rugió él, que se quedó más sorprendido que ella ante ese súbito estallido de furia. Ninguna mujer había sido capaz de provocar en él una reacción semejante, pero la sola idea de su Sakura con cualquier otro hombre lo saco de quicio.

—Eres una Uchiha, y perteneces a nuestro clan.

—¿Por qué quieres que regrese?

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se sintió totalmente vulnerable. Era un sentimiento endernoniadamente penoso.

—¿Quieres la verdad, Sakura?

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras Sasuke reunía el coraje suficiente para expresarle lo que sentía su corazon.

—Tú convertiste la tierra de Uchiha en un lugar alegre. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo querías casarme con alguien...

Sasuke se irguió y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Hay un nuevo pretendiente a tu mano.

— ¿Por eso me besaste?¿ Para poder llevarme a casa y casarme con un hombre que no amo? ¿Quién es? —preguntó, emocionalrnente agotada, indiferente ya a las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro.

El se acercó aún más.

—¡No te atrevas a besarme otra vez! —exclamo ella—. No puedo pensar cuando tú... No lo hagas —balbuceó—. Y en cuanto al ofrecimiento, no lo acepto.

—No puedes rehusar hasta saber de quién se trata.

—Muy bien. Dime su nombre, y luego rehusaré. Primero, sin embargo, lo elogiarás, ¿verdad? Es lo que siempre haces para lograr que yo acceda —terminó diciendo, e incluso ella pudo advertir el dolor presente en su voz.

—No, no voy a elogiarlo. Está cargado de defectos.

Sakura cesó sus intentos de escapar. Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—Tengo entendido por fuente autorizada que es estúpido, arrogante y obstinado, o al menos lo era hasta que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

—Pero eso es lo que dije de... ti.

—Te amo, Sakura. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**0**

Naruto no sabía que diablos iba a hacer. Se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas en la espalda, porque Hizashi era mayor y por lo tanto no podía provocarlo ordenándole a Hinata que regresara con él porque era su marido, ni tampoco podía por cierto destrozarle la casa buscándola. En el fondo de su frustración acechaba la sombría posibilidad de que Hinata jamás le perdonara por haber faltado a su palabra, pero la vida sin ella a su lado sería intolerable.

Sasuke podría haberlo ayudado a convencer al barón; después de todo, el diplomático era él; pero estaba demasiado ocupado cortejando a Sakura para pensar en otra cosa. Le había llevado más de una hora convencerla de que era sincero y estaba decidido a casarse con ella, y después de que ella finalmente aceptata su proposición, habían partido hacia las tierras de Uchiha. Tampoco estaba a mano para ayudarlo, porque estaba ansioso por regresar junto a su esposa.

Y eso dejaba a Naruto solo para vérselas con el malhumorado barón.

Hizashi se divirtió mucho al ver que Naruto ni siquiera probaba su cena. Cuando finalmente había decidido ayudar al pobre hombre enfermo de amor, Hizashi divisó a Hinata bajando las escaleras.

Naruto daba la espalda a la puertas y Hizashi sabía que no había visto a su esposa.

—Hijo, tenías que haber sabido lo terca que era Hinata antes de casarte con ella. Cualquiera que pase más de cinco minutos con esa mujer puede imaginarlo.

—Sabía que era terca —asintió Naruto—. Pero no lo consideré un defecto.

—Creo que deberías dejarla aquí, y marcharte a tu casa. Estarás mejor.

Naruto se quedó asombrado por la imprevista sugerencia.

—Sin ella no tengo ningún hogar a donde regresar —murmuro—. ¿Cómo se os ocurre que pueda irme sin ella?

—Yo lo haría —replicó Hizashi alegremente—. Dime, ¿por qué quebrantaste la palabra que le habías dado?

—Ya os lo he explicado —exclamó Naruto.

—Pues explícamelo otra vez —replicó Hizashi.

—Porque la sola idea de que estuviera en peligro me resultaba inaceptable. No puedo perderla.

—Entonces no vuelvas a mentirme.

El sonido de la voz de Hinata logró que su corazón pareciera estallar de alegría. Suspiró, sereno, ya que su mundo de pronto volvía a adquirir sentido. Y entonces se dio la vuelta.

—No vuelvas a someterme nunca más a este tormento.

—Tú me heriste.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué sabes que me hiciste daño? Entonces me quedo aquí. Vete a casa, Naruto.

—Bien —respondió él.

Saludando con una inclinación al barón Hizashi, salió del salón. Ella aguardó hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras él, y estalló en sollozos.

—iMe deja! —gritó, corriendo hacia su tío.

—Tú le dijiste que se fuera —le recordó él.

—¡Se va a casa sin mí!

—¡Pero si tú le dijiste que se fuera! —señaló Hizashi—. Te escuché con toda claridad.

—Pero él nunca hace lo que le digo. Tío, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin él?

Hizashi le palmeo torpemente la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

—Estarás bien.

—¡Lo amo tanto!

—Pero él te mintió, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sólo trataba de ser noble. Quería protegerme.

—¿entonces por qué no lo perdonas?

—Iba a perdonarlo —sollozó ella—. No quiero vivir sin él. ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme?

—Me estás causando una fuerte jaqueca, muchacha. Siéntate y tranquilízate —sugirió mientras acercaba una silla y la obligaba a sentarse—.Deja que mire por la ventana para ver si ya se ha marchado.

—No puedo creer que se vaya sin mí —susurro ella.

Hizashi puso los ojos en blanco, y rogó pidiendo paciencia. ¿Es que su sobrina era ciega? ¿No podía ver lo mucho que la amaba su esposo? Él era demasiado viejo y quisquillosos para vérselas con una mujer casi histérica, y pensó que las cuestiones del corazón debían quedar para los jóvenes. Eran más resistentes.

Observó a Naruto quitarle a su caballo la silla, y arrojársela a uno de sus hombres. Todos sus soldados habían desmontado y se disponían a pasar la noche en el patio de armas. Cuando Naruto volvió a dirigirse hacia el castillo, Hizashi decidió ir arriba. Ya había tenido suficiente agitación por ese día, y Hinata y su esposo necesitaban espacio.

—Regresaré enseguida —mintió—. Quédate aquí y espérame —se apresuró a agregar, para que a ella no se le ocurriera seguirlo como solía hacerlo y volverlo loco con sus lamentos hasta que lograba hacerlo ceder a todo lo que le pedía.

Sonrió al advertir que Hinata era más testaruda y voluntariosa que él mismo. Se detuvo en la entrada.

—Sabes que te quiero, niña, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también te quiero, tío Hizashi.

Se dispuso a subir la escalera, pero se detuvo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quién estaba allí.

—Trátala bien —No era una petición, sino una orden.

—Sí, señor, lo haré.

—No la mereces.

—Sé que no la merezco, pero de todas maneras me quedaré con ella.

—Sabes, hijo, me recuerdas a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién. —Sacudió la cabeza, perplejo, y luego sugirió—: Mejor será que entres antes de que Hinata me inunde el salón con sus lágrimas. Si alguien puede hacerlo, es ella.

Ante el sonido de la risa de su tío, Hinata levantó la mirada, y vio a Naruto de pie en la entrada, contemplándola. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él.

—Has vuelto.

—Nunca me fui.

Como atraídos por un imán, se acercaron uno al otro.

—Estabas enfadado conmigo. Pude verlo en tus ojos.

—Sí, lo estaba. No sabía si podía mantenerte a salvo, y eso me asustaba como el demonio.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tomarla en sus brazos, pero no se animó a tocarla porque sabía que una vez que comenzara a besarla, no podría detenerse, y necesitaba reparar el daño que le había hecho. En ese momento le parecía fácil decirle todo lo que sentía su corazón, y no lograba comprender por qué había sido tan tonto. El amor no debilitaba al hombre; lo fortalecía, lo hacía invencible cuando tenía a su lado una mujer como Hinata.

—Creí que te ibas a casa.

—¿Cómo puedo irme a casa sin ti? Te he buscado la vida entera. Jamás podría dejarte. Mi casa está donde estés tú —le tembló la mano al acariciarle suavemente la mejilla—. ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo, y quiero despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas del resto de mi vida. Si eso implica que tenga que vivir en Inglaterra para poder estar contigo, pues eso es lo que haré.

Lágrimas de felicidad desbordaron los ojos de Hinata. Estaba abrumada por los profundos sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella, y por la tierna y romántica manera en que se los había expresado.

Sabia que para él era difícil. Bajo su gruñona apariencia, escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos Se dio cuenta entonces de que lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Ya no importaba que se hubiera cubierto de frío sudor, o que en ese momento se lo viera descompuesto: le había dado lo que ella necesitaba. Sí, había pronunciado las palabras, y ya no podía retractarse.

—Dilo otra vez —susurro ella.

Rechinando los dientes, Naruto hizo lo que le pedía.

—Viviré en Inglaterra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata pestañeando.

—Ah, amor mío, no me obligues a volver a decirlo. Si te hace feliz, viviremos aquí.

Ella sabía que lo decía en serio, y quedo conmovida por el sacrificio que este querido y adorable hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Señor, necesitaba besarlo, pero decidió que antes acabaría con su sufrimiento.

—¿Te hará feliz vivir en Inglaterra?

Su pobre, aturdido esposo se estaba poniendo cada vez más gris.

—Si estoy contigo, seré feliz.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

—Entonces estoy a punto de hacerte delirar de felicidad. No quiero vivir en Inglaterra. Quiero vivir con los Uzumaki. Llévame a casa.

**_~_****_FIN~_**

**_Amigos!! El final ante ustedes. Fue gracioso mas que otra cosa, no me dejó con un buen sabor y bueno, como ustedes yo había esperado mucho mas en las venganzas y en el final, pero bueno ... es una adaptación y transmito lo que estaba escrito en la historia._**

**_La historia se llama "El recate" de JULIE GARWOOD. El segundo libro de la saga. Estoy por empezar a leer el primero asi que..._**

**_Nos leemos en la próxima historia!!_**


End file.
